


The Druid & The Princess

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Series: The Amberlon Chronicles [1]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: AU, Allanon & His Sword, Allanon & Wil Have An Amazing Friendship, Allanon Is A Badass, Allanon Is Done With Everyone's Shit, Amberle & Wil & Eretria Also Have An Amazing Friendship, Amberlon, Arion Is A Dick, Established Amberle & Allanon, I Watched Spartacus & Got A Bit Carried Away, Magic, Multi, There Are Less Deaths, Warning I attempted to write some smut in chapter 28, i cannot write smut guys, i'm terrible at it - Freeform, it is bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 225,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: AU: A story of romance between a Druid and a Princess as if it had all begun with the two of them...





	1. The Gauntlet

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter One

 

Deep within the deep dark woods, she runs blind.

Seriously blind, a piece of cloth tied over her eyes as she uses sense and memory to duck past trees, branches, bushes, whatever she believes to be in her path, only looking back once at the sound of someone else's footsteps.

She shouldn't, she can't see said someone after all.

She keeps on running, running fast a far, the person catching up to her, she can hear him, coming closer and closer…

Tripping over, she falls flat against a bank, her face pressed against the muddy surface, muttering out in pain from her fall.

“Amberle.” The man calls her name.

“Still alive?” He questions as she shakes her head, rolling her eyes underneath the blindfold even through she knows he can't see her.

“Relax, Uncle Ander, it's not like I'm going to break.” She reminds him as she lifts herself up with a light laugh, hearing her uncle drop down into the ditch beside her, freeing her hands.

Yes she'd been bound and blindfolded! Those are the rules of running The Gauntlet after all.

“How many times did I miss that jump tonight?” She inquires.

“Five.” He replies bluntly, still freeing her hands.

“If you lose count of your steps tomorrow, it’ll be the shortest half mile of your life.” He comments as he frees her, Amberle's hands moving to remove the blindfold from her eyes, sighing in frustration.

“I'm going again.” She declares as Ander grabs her arm.

“No, it's too late.” He says sternly.

“The race starts at dawn. You need to rest.” He proclaims.

It would be so easy to listen to him, Amberle thinks.

She aches and pains from all the training she's done so far.

A nice hot bath and her boyfriend… The thought of that is idyllic. 

But that's not possible right now.

She would love nothing more than to rest but she can't.

“But only the first seven runners across the line become members of The Chosen.” She reminds him determinedly.

“I didn't do all of this just to lose.”

 

Next Morning

 

At dawn after a night of near excruciating training with her Uncle Ander, Amberle makes her way down to the forest grounds for the start of the race.

Beside her is her loyal servant and best friend Catania, who has her own concerns about this whole affair herself.

“Princess, are you sure you wanna step on thousands of years of Elvin tradition?” She questions anxiously.

“I know someone who's quite concerned about tradition…” She murmurs.

“There's no turning back. We need to stake out my starting place and um… It will be a nice surprise for that someone.” Amberle replies.

“One hell of a surprise.” Catania mumbles under her breath.

“Yet still I wish he were here right now.” Amberle admits.

“Don't you worry, as your friend and loyal servant, I've got you covered.” She smiles cheerily, her arm wrapped around Amberle, whom turns to her.

“Ok, let's stay focused, Catania.” She replies as they walk toward the starting place, where a lot of other elves are warming up, readying themselves for the race.

Other than Amberle, all these elves are men.

“Bet you wish you'd told Lorin you were running now.” Catania notes.

“No. Because you know full well we are most certainly not together anymore and despite the fact we have decided to remain friends, he can handle not knowing this.” Amberle replies with a wicked smirk at her lips as they are finally noticed by the rest of the elvin men, including Lorin himself, all of them staring at the two women as Catania kneels down besides Amberle.

“Jace told me though that if Lorin becomes a member of The Chosen he is going to propose getting back together with you and asking you to marry him.” Catania chuckles.

“And he's going to be bitterly disappointed when the answer is no.” Amberle laughs lightly.

“That he will. Yet, I'm pretty sure both you Uncles and your grandfather are going to ask you why you turned him down. Prepared to give them a truthful answer to that yet Princess?” Catania raises an eyebrow to Amberle.

“No I am not. They interrogated me when we broke up the first time, thankfully I'm good and managed to work something out. You are right, if Jace’s words are true, they'll interrogate me again when I reject Lorin but because I don't want to be responsible for will probably be a catastrophic event if they did find out the truth. I do not plan on telling them anything. In fact, if they question me. I'll give them the same answer as before.” Amberle murmurs, falling silent when Lorin himself reaches their sides.

“Amberle.” Lorin addresses his ex girlfriend gently.

“You're not allowed here.” Is the first thing he comments on.

“Have you come to wish me luck?” He asks hopefully, hoping this is the get back together ploy he'd been so desperately hoping for.

“Yes and no.” Amberle admits, before pulling off her cloak and revealing to the circle of elvin men and Lorin that she is wearing a uniform similar to all of them.

“I'm racing to.” She reveals, annoyed when she sees all the other elvin men pointing, staring and murmuring at what they see and realize is happening.

“You're kidding.” Lorin laughs nervously.

“Is there a rule that says a girl can't run The Gauntlet?” She retorts.

“That's the way it's always been.” He reminds her.

“We have female Commanders in the Elvin Army and a woman on the High Council. It's time the Four Lands had a female Chosen.” She states firmly.

“You knew about this?” Lorin snaps at Catania.

“Who do you think sneaked her past the Home Guard and out of the palace?” Catania smirks in response to Lorin’s annoyance, who turns to Amberle then, placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her to glance up at him in annoyance.

“The Gauntlet is dangerous, Amberle. These guys will do anything to win.” He warns her.

“So will I.” She retorts in a more gentle voice as she practically pushes his hands off her.

“Then good luck.” He sighs as he takes her hand in his.

“I know we're not together anymore, but may the best Elf win and who knows, if we both make it as members of The Chosen, we can talk about us.” Lorin says hopefully.

Not likely, Amberle thinks as Lorin kisses her hand, making Amberle want to slap him with it as he leaves her standing there, Catania moving back to her side in an instance, placing her hands gently on her shoulders.

“I'm definitely sensing a lot of sweaty elf-boy hate.” Catania winces at the sight of all the other elvin men watching Amberle with angry looks upon each one of their faces.

“Not to mention, I'm also sensing the oncoming rage of a certain someone with magic when he returns. Are you sure you want to do this?” She asks Amberle again, whom in response, holds out the hand that holds her purple blindfold and her rope.

“Tie me up.” 

 

Later…

 

It isn't even ten minutes later when each and every one of those elves hoping to become members of The Chosen are stood at the starting place.

When the Black Guards slam their staffs into the ground, each one of the blindfolded and bound elves take a step forward in stance.

“Steady!” One yells acting as the referee.

“Only the first seven to cross will be anointed.” The rules are shouted out.

“On the sound of my horn.” The man yells, as each elf waits in anticipation for the sound.

It sounds out loud and clear only a second later, each one of the elves making a sudden mad dash, one of them stopping to already knock Amberle off her feet and onto the ground.

“Get up, Amberle.” A female ghostly voice speaks from within her mind, causing her to instantly scramble to her feet, chasing after the other elves in a mad hurry after being held back barley a minute due to being knocked off her feet, she races into the woods, already hearing the yelling and sounds of elves knocking into trees, falling to the forest floor, even being knocked out but she keeps on running, hurriedly counting her steps as Ander had advised her to, ducking past what she believes to be a tree expertly.

It's almost as if she can see through the blindfold.

See an image of the forest clearly, the trees, the ditch…

“Jump.” The ghostly voice returns and she jumps, soaring over the ditch, landing with ease on the other side, scrambling to her feet as quickly as she possibly can when she doesn't exactly land upon her feet.

She continues to run.

She's getting closer to the finish, to the clearing.

She can already hear the cheers as she guesses elves have already made it.

Become members of The Chosen.

She can hear them counting down.

They're already on five.

She's getting closer, she's going to make this!

However, suddenly something hard knocks her down.

Another elf, she's guessing as she suddenly receives a painful kick to the ribs, knocking all the air out of her.

“Six!” She hears the crowd that is so close by call out…

“Don't give up!” Some members of the crowd call to her.

“There's one Chosen left!” They remind her of what she's here for. What she must do.

She has to win.

Ignoring the pain from where she was violently kicked, she scrambles to her feet determinedly, somehow also knocking down the elvin man who had caused her to fall and be in pain in the first place with her feet, before running, smirking when she also manages to stand upon said man as well as she just keeps on going, running, hearing the crowd cheer for her.

The female commander Amberle had mentioned to Lorin before smirks proudly as she watches the female run and run until she knocks into one the crowd, the finish line.

The cheers and applause fill her ears in an instant. 

A horn rings out.

She made it.

She’s a member of The Chosen.

 

Later…

 

Each new member of The Chosen, each still blindfolded are led into The Sanctuary by the previous members of The Chosen.

The large oak doors are shut behind them, which is when the previous members of The Chosen reach to pull the restraints and blindfolds from the new Chosen’s eyes.

Whispering and muttering and gasps are heard the minute Amberle is revealed to the crowd of people, which also happens to be her two uncles, Prince Ander and Prince Arion and her grandfather, the king.

King Eventine.

“It's a girl.” People whisper in shock, horror and awe.

“Is that the Princess?” Another asks.

Amberle takes no notice of the negative comments she hears, instead breaks into a beaming smile as now, with her sight intact she can see where she is.

The Sanctuary.

She's been here a million times, stood here thousands more but never before has she felt like this.

The feeling of accomplishment, achievement, pride as she stands facing the grand, beautiful tree she became a member of The Chosen to protect.

The Ellcrys.

She looks up to it with a wide smile and gleaming eyes.

I made it, father. She thinks before looking down at the almost unreadable expression upon her grandfathers face, the look of smugness upon her uncle Ander’s, the look of horror upon her Uncle Arion’s (as expected) the smirk upon her ex boyfriend Lorin’s, yet she looks past him to smile back at the very young beautiful Elvin child smiling widely at her.

There's still one face she wishes she could see in this crowd of people.

Yet thinking of that face, she is unsure of what expression said person would be wearing!

“I thought you were teaching her how to fence?” Prince Arion hisses to Prince Ander discreetly, but still people can hear them, including Amberle.

“She was a quick study.” Ander replies with a smile as they watch as the new Chosen members step forth, each of them falling gracefully to their knees as the old Chosen members following them, taking of the cloaks that had marked them as members of The Chosen and fastening them around the necks of the new members of The Chosen firmly before stepping back and allowing the new members of The Chosen to rise.

“Congratulations.” King Eventine starts with a brief smile.

“As King, I welcome you to The Order Of The Chosen.” King Eventine bangs his stick loudly, loud eruptions of cheers and applause sounding all around the large room, Amberle smiling widely at her uncles and grandfather, whom passes his stick to Arion before addressing the new members of The Chosen.

“At the dawn of every new year, we gather in this sacred garden to recount the story of The Ellcrys.” The King pauses as he walks down the steps away from The Ellcrys.

“Thousands of years ago our Elvin ancestors fought a war against an army of Demons. The Elves were at the point of annihilation when their elders turned to magic. Using this powerful gift they managed to imprison the Demons in a realm known as the Forbidding. The Ellcrys was created to stand sentry. As long as it lives, the Demons are locked up for all eternity. Now I realize that for some of you this is merely… Folklore. But in no way does this diminish your responsibilities and you are now its protectors.” He states firmly, patting Amberle's cheek affectionately in passing.

“Now step forward, place your hands on the tree and be accepted by The Ellcrys.” He commands as one by one, each member of The Chosen begin to move toward The Ellcrys, placing their hands upon it to be supposedly accepted by it, each of the, bowing their heads to a disgruntled Prince Arion and a still smug Prince Ander in passing.

“I can't believe you let her embarrass our father like that. It's bad enough she's seemingly friends with… Him. Now you've caused this to happen! This is our fathers last ceremony before her abdicates the throne.” Arion growls.

“I didn't let Amberle do anything. Ok? This was here idea. I just aided and abetted and so what if she's friends with him, I'm friends with him and you don't hold any feelings of resentment toward me for it, I thought.” Ander replies calmly.

“That aside. She could have seriously hurt herself. I'd have thought for Aine’s sake that you'd want to keep her safe.” Arion plays his chosen cards well.

“Invoking our dead brother? That's very subtle… Did you work that into your coronation speech?”

“We made a pact to protect her.” Arion snaps firmly.

“Well at least you'll know where she'll be for the next year. Locked behind these walls, watering an old tree.” Ander replies in a still calm voice as he watches with pride as his niece steps up toward The Ellcrys to be accepted by the tree herself.

“Do you have any respect for Elvin tradition?” Arion hisses.

“Only the ones with parties.” Ander retorts, watching with a smiling face as Amberle places her hand upon The Ellcrys.

However, her hand comes into contact with The Ellcrys bark, it's like she's transported someplace else. Away from The Sanctuary, someplace completely different.

Opening her eyes, Amberle sees that her hand is still resting upon The Ellcrys but she's not there in The Sanctuary, she's outside and when she pulls back her hand she finds it covered in thick deep red blood.

Removing her hand from the bark and spinning around Amberle looks on in horror at what she sees in front of her.

Aborlon destroyed.

Plies and piles of Elvin bodies lying at her feet, lying everywhere.

The palace in ruins, destruction everywhere she looks.

What she believes to be none other than a demon, equipped with wings and talons tearing a person to shreds.

Something grabs her ankle.

A hand…

She looks down to see the beautiful little Elvin child, covered in blood and slashes up and down her body, choking on her own blood as she grips Amberle's foots.

Amberle begins to scream.

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands

 

In a far away cave, quite a distance away from Aborlon a magical Druid, name of Allanon is busy pulling old dusty scrolls from a well hidden place into a satchel at his feet to carry back with him to Aborlon.

He'd been meaning to visit Druid’s Keep, but he had decided against it.

Knowing he'd want to return to Aborlon when he could.

The place becoming something of a home again for The Druid, after being away from it for twenty nine years.

On the thirtieth year, Allanon had awoken from the Druids Sleep, only to find that twenty nine years had passed and whilst the Druid Sleep had kept him from aging a day, he'd come to Aborlon to find all of those he once called friends had greatly.

One person in particular he knew must have aged but he'd never asked around for her.

He didn't want to know where she was even.

He'd caused her enough heartbreak as it was and King Eventine never even mentioned her to him, which had made Allanon assume the worst instantly. 

Still he did not speak a word.

He's a mind reader, he could learn anything he wanted to from simply reading people's minds, but when it came to her. 

He couldn't.

He had to let all that go and he had.

He had most certainly moved on in a way he never thought he would…

Suddenly, a piercing scream fills his ears.

A familiar scream he knows all to well.

Spinning around toward the entrance of the cave, he feels a spark of magic as his sword flies into his outstretched hand.

The magical sword of his unfolding itself in an instant.

Thoughts hit him, thoughts of past, present and the future.

It's the future that worries him now more than ever.

“It has begun.” 

 

Aborlon

 

Amberle had awoken in her room hours after she had passed out in front of The Ellcrys.

The memories hitting her in an instant and the thought of the fact that she had passed out in front of so many people in The Sanctuary after touching The Ellcrys isn't at all what bothers her the most.

No, it was what she had seen when touching The Ellcrys.

The destruction, the dead, the Demons…

That young child in her last moments grabbing onto her foot…

After spending an hour gathering herself, cleaning her rather sore self up from the race and changing into a silky silver dress, she sits upon her bed and simply draws; drawing the Demon from the supposed vision she'd seen hurriedly, scratching out each detail with her pencil as flashes of said vision keep coming back to her, over and over again.

The pencil breaks she was scribbling so hard and the minute she drops the whole thing onto her lap, looking up with fearful eyes, she suddenly hears the door of her bedroom opening.

Instantly, she drops the drawing and pencil to her bed before facing whomever has decided to come and visit her, considering she had specifically said, after waking up in her room after passing out, to the Home Guards, not to let anyone in.

It's only Catania, whom is beaming cheerfully.

“Someone's here to see you.” She says in a sing song voice.

“I thought I told the Home Guards not to let anyone in.” She murmurs as Catania nods before pushing the door open all the way to let that someone into the room.

“Princess.” A familiar low voice fills Amberle's ears, whom instantly looks up to the door. 

“Allanon?” She whispers back in shock, wonder and amazement, unable to believe what she's hearing until he takes a step further into the room, flashing one of his half smirks in her direction.

“If you won't tell me what's going on, maybe you'll talk to him.” Catania shrugs, turning to exit to leave Amberle and Allanon alone, nudging him as she goes.

“You owe me.” She murmurs as she closes the door behind her.

“What are you doing here? I thought your quest wasn't over for another two months?” Amberle says the moment Catania is gone, leaping up from her position upon the bed before practically racing into Allanon's arms.

“I was passing through here and decided a break was in order.” He replies.

“I am so glad that you're back.” She smiles widely, her feelings of fear from before slightly melting away at Allanon’s return.

“I really missed you.” She admits.

“As I you, Princess.” He murmurs as she wraps her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes to kiss him for a few lingering moments that she cherishes before eventually pulling back.

Happy when he keeps his arms wrapped around her as she rests against his sturdy form.

“Now what is this I've been hearing about you becoming a member of The Chosen?” He questions after a moment of silence.

“Yes about that. I kinda ran The Gauntlet and I managed to become a member of The Chosen.” She admits, looking up into his immense deep brown eyes.

“Amberle.” He starts sternly as Amberle buries her head against him, waiting for the long speech she's most certain he's about to give her about Elvin tradition.

“I couldn't be more proud.” He murmurs, pressing a reassuring kiss to the top of her head.

“Wait. What?” Amberle pulls back momentarily to look up at him in shock.

“I thought you were going to give me the whole Elvin tradition speech and…” He cuts her off by kissing her softly.

“It's as you said, Princess. There's no rule that says there cannot be a female Chosen.” He replies as Amberle raises an eyebrow at him.

“Did you just read my mind?” She questions as he looks at her innocently.

“Well I'm not blaming you, if I had your crazy Druid mind reading abilities I’d be using them right now.” She sighs before looking up at him once more.

“I'm gathering you saw what happened next, when I touched The Ellcrys…” She trails off as he releases her suddenly to reach for the picture she’d drawn.

“You did this?” He murmurs, a dark look appearing in his eyes.

“Yes.” Amberle nods, a fearful look crossing her face at the look on Allanon’s.

“Am I going insane?” She whispers anxiously.

“No. This is…” He stops for a moment.

“What?” Amberle fixes him with an anxious stare as Allanon sits down, Amberle choosing that moment to sit on his lap, Allanon immediately responding by wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him.

“A beginning.” He finishes as Amberle frowns.

“The beginning of what?” She questions softly as Allanon tightens his hold on her, almost as if he feared letting her go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my IPad today and found this story that I'd posted on my FanFiction.net account. Seeing as I post all my Amberlon stuff here, I figured I'd post this one on here to. Thanks so much for reading and please comment if you can :)


	2. Wil Ohmsford / Running Away

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Riding his horse across a stretch of green field, the handsome young man with the long blonde hair, mostly hidden by the green hat he wears stops directly outside of a house.

Wil Ohmsford is his name and right now, he moves with a purpose and a sense of desperation into his home.

“I had to go all the way to Olney, but I found white willow bark.” He informs his Uncle Flick and his critically ill mom.

He fears from the look she gives him that it might not be enough.

That. That is might be it.

No. Wil thinks to himself. No, he's not going to accept that.

His determination however, begins to fade when his uncle reaches for him and places a hand on his shoulder.

Wil’s own hand moving to take off his hat.

“Afraid it won't do any good now.” Uncle Flick speaks the words he was dreading to hear.

It hits him like a ton of bricks.

There's nothing else that he can do for his mom.

He keeps a straight face though. He doesn't cry. 

He wants to look brave for his mom.

“I'll leave you two alone.” Flick tells Wil, knowing that his mother has limited time.

His hand nudges Wil’s blonde hair as he squeezes his shoulder before leaving the room.

Immediately, Wil moves towards his mother, crouching down.

The white willow bark still in his hands.

“Wil.” She whispers upon seeing her son.

“Hey, mom.” Wil starts positively, despite what his uncle had just told him.

“You hang in there. I've got something new to try. I promise, this will ease your pain.” Wil speaks gently as he presents the white willow bark to his mom.

“Always, such a sweet boy.” His mother praises him, pride and love in her voice whilst addressing the son she loves so much.

Wil smiles back at her instantly.

“So much I need to tell you. Open it.” She forces a small brown leather bag into Wil’s hand.

Talking it from her, Wil does what she says and shakes three mesmerizing stones of aqua blue into his hand.

“They're Elfstones. They belonged to your father. They're magic.” She croaks weakly, whilst Wil, puzzled by her words, stares down at the stones in his hand.

“I know you thought your father was crazy but he was a good man. He believed in those.” She speaks as Wil both nods his head and gazes down at the stones in his hand.

“Mom, you're not making any sense.” Wil speaks gently to her, confused by what she's telling him and honestly, not understanding a word.

“My precious boy.” She croaks as she keeps a hand weakly around his fingers, tilting her head away from Wil.

“Find The Druid.” She whispers.

“Find The Druid.” She repeats, to some slight protests from Wil.

“Promise me…” She croaks. Those words being her final ones, dying seconds later.

“No, mom. Don't leave me.” Wil starts when he realizes what has happened.

“No Momma, I'm not ready.” Wil whimpers, stroking her face with one hand as the tears flow freely down his cheeks and he buries his head into the crook of his mother’s neck.

The heartbroken tears pouring from his eyes.

 

Sometime Later…

 

Crouched beneath a tree, where colorful bunting hangs from the branches, Wil kneels by the grace he and his uncle had made for his mother.

Wil placing the rocks over the grave they made.

“She always loved this spot.” Wil sniffs tearfully, his hand clutching the final rock he'd just put into place.

“Said she could see the whole world from here.” 

Stepping forward, Flick places a hand on the distraught boy’s shoulder.

“I'm sorry, Wil.”

Wil accepts the comfort for a moment, but his mind remains at the moment where his other died.

What she said to him…

“Hey, Uncle Flick. Have you ever seen these before?” Wil fishes the Elfstones from his pocket, presenting them to his uncle.

“Mom called them Elfstones.”

He's too busy looking down at them to see the dark look that has formed on his uncle’s face.

“I told her to bury those damn things after your father died.” Flick mutters, anger towards Wil’s mother in his voice.

“Why?” Wil asks innocently, eyes full of confusion and wonder.

“Because they put him in an early grave.” Flick speaks in a matter of fact tone.

“He was never the same person after he used them.” 

“Used them?” Wil frowns at Flick’s choice of words, eying the stones once more.

“Wait, you're not seriously telling me you believe in magic?” Wil enquires incredulously.

“I believe in evil, Wil!” Flick snaps then, grabbing a hold of Wil.

“Those things will bring you nothing but misery so do yourself a favor, thrown them in the river, be done with them.” Flick instructs before releasing him, sighing for a moment when he sees the startled and somewhat fearful look in Wil’s gentle eyes.

“I'm sorry.” He mutters, his voice softer as he eyes Wil, a more sympathetic look in his eyes as he walks away from Wil.

Wil stares after his uncle for a moment, thoughts running through his head.

He's never seen that look on his uncle’s face before.

It was a look of fear.

Wil has never known his uncle to be afraid before.

He doesn't understand.

Magic doesn't exist. Wil knows that for sure and he's certain three pretty stones can't be evil. 

How can stones be evil? Is that even possible? Wil wonders to himself.

His gaze returning to the Elfstones, still clutched between his fingers…

 

Arborlon 

 

Gazing down at the drawing of the demons, Allanon frowns, a grave look upon his face.

He knows.

He knows what this means. He knows what he has to do what…

His eyes flicker down to where Amberle lies, curled up on top of him, fast asleep.

Exhausted from her day of running the Gauntlet and, from what The Ellcrys showed her, Allanon knows from simply brushing past the the thoughts in her head with his mind.

Allanon just wants to protect her from what is to come.

Anything. Anything in his power he can do to protect Amberle from this, he shall do.

He knows that he will go to the end of the world to keep her safe and if that's what he has to do they he shall do it gladly.

There are matters he knows he needs to see to. To get them ready for what is to come.

A certain Shannara he needs to seek out…

Yes, there definitely are matters he needs to see to. Sooner than later.

Eying Amberle again, Allanon wonders if he should just leave her to sleep and get started on what he needs to do.

That's what all logical thought leads to for sure.

 

Yet, honestly, he doesn't want to leave her.

Especially seeing as her head is full with the thoughts from what The Ellcrys showed her and the fear that had accompanied those thoughts.

The visions that are still currently haunting her dreams, Allanon realizes as he brushes over her thoughts, once again.

Allanon cradles her close, allowing some of his magic to calm her thoughts.

Underneath one of his thick leather gloves he can feel his hand start to burn a little.

The price of using magic.

For Amberle, it's a price he's willing to pay.

“I know what you're doing.” Amberle murmurs as she wakes up.

“Stop. Don't hurt yourself for me.” She whispers.

“I can't feel a thing.” Allanon lies to her, to which he receives a skeptical look from Amberle.

“It's worth it for your peace of mind.” He murmurs after a moment, kissing the top of her head.

“Thank you.” Amberle says quietly, before sighing.

“I don't want to go to the party tonight.” She admits.

“I'd tell you to accompany me with what I need to do but I know…”

“That I'm going to go anyway? Yes, well. Unfortunately, I am still the Princess and now a member of The Chosen, so I do have to go. I just. I don't want to, at all, I want to stay here.” She admits, looking up at Allanon.

“As do I but, both you and I have a strong sense of duty. We do what we have to do.” Allanon points out.

“You're right.” She nods, closing her eyes for a moment.

“I'd much rather stay here with you. I'm exhausted.” She admits in a quiet voice, closing her eyes as thoughts of her vision return to her, haunting her mind.

Something which, Allanon can't help but see and it saddens him greatly that she's suffering.

 

“Go back to sleep, love.” Allanon speaks gently to her, resuming stroking her hair as she buries her face against him and allows the comfort he gives her to send her back into sleep.

With no fear as she knows Allanon is there and isn't going to leave her…

 

Meanwhile, In Shady Vale…

 

Looking down at the aqua blue Elfstones in his hand, Wil studies them for a moment under the sun’s strong glow.

His mind is made up. He knows where he has to be.

Yet, where he has to be isn't Shady Vale.

Pushing blonde strands behind his small ears, Wil slides the stones into the pouch before turning towards his other belongings that he plans to pack.

 

“We just buried your mom.” Is Flick’s response to Wil’s sudden announcement that he is intending to leave Shady Vale.

“Now’s not the time to be making reckless decisions about your future.” He chastises him, kneeling down so he is at Wil’s level.

“I know my future’s not here.” Wil admits, finishing packing his bag.

“That's the Elfstones talking.” Flick warns him as he walks towards his horse.

“Give me a little credit, Uncle Flick, I threw those things away just like you said.” Wil lies to his Uncle, convincingly enough that Flick doesn't question him.

Or notice the deep red Wil’s ears have turned.

“I'm moving to Storlock to train as a healer.” Wil announces.

“You've never been more than five miles outside of Shady Vale!” Flick protests as Wi returns to grab more of his things.

Flick shakes his head at him, not pleased with Wil’s plans at all and planning to make his displeasure and fear for Wil’s safety known.

“The world outside is dangerous, Wil. It's full of Gnomes, Trolls and Rovers. They all hate each other.” Flick exclaims as Wil glances up at him.

“The only thing they have in common is that they hate the Elves more.”

“I'll keep my ears covered, just like always.” Wil mutters, his mind flickering to memories of him being bullied for how short his ears are, due to him only being half elf.

A reason why he wears the hat and keeps his blonde hair long.

“You’re the same as your father.” Flick shakes his head again.

“Never happy with your place in the world.” He mutters.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Wil enquires, somewhat bothered by the tone in his uncle’s voice.

“Stay in Shady Vale. Let me talk to Dax, I'm sure he could use an apprentice.” Flick attempts to bargain with Wil, prepared to say anything really, to keep Wil from leaving the safety of Shady Vale.

“Dax couldn't heal a stubbed toe.” Wil chuckles lightly.

“Storlock has the best healers in the Four Lands…”

“Wil.” Flick sighs, gripping Wil’s upper arm gently.

“You did everything you could for your Ma.” He assures him, wondering if that is the underlying reason why Wil is so desperate to go to Storlock.

“It wasn't enough.” Wil shakes his head after a moment, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I never wanna feel that helpless again.” Wil admits before, grabbing the last of his belongings, rising to his feet and walking towards his horse, leaving his uncle behind.

Flick to rises to his feet, watching Wil walk away from him.

Wil does turn back though, just once, to glance towards his uncle.

Flick simply nods at him.

The nod being his way of telling Wil that he accepts what Wil wants to do and isn't going to stop him and still loves him.

Wil nods back, watching as his uncle walks back towards their home.

He waits until he is out of sight before talking the brown leather pouch out of his pocket, shaking the Elfstones out into his hand once more.

Glancing down at them, Wi squeezes them tightly before mounting his horse and leaving Shady Vale behind…

Arborlon 

 

Down in the royal archives, Allanon flicks a few parchment papers over, reading intently.

He'd left Amberle to get ready for the celebration she had to attend.

He hadn’t wanted to leave her and he knew she didn’t want him to leave her.

Yet their mutual strong sense of duty had won out.

Amberle knew she needed to be seen at the celebration by her people and Allanon knew of the desperate matters he had to attend to.

Surprisingly though, he suddenly senses her presence.

“Amberle.” He murmurs as he hears the sound of delicate heels hitting the stone floor, approaching him.

“Hey.” She whispers, draping her arms around his neck from behind.

“This is a pleasant surprise.” He remarks, reaching up to take on of her hands in his, kissing it.

“I assumed you would be at the celebrations by now.”

“I'm still going, unfortunately. I just wanted to come and see you before hand. What is it that you're doing exactly?” She enquires.

“Various research, I'll explain it to you later, Princess.” He informs her.

“Is it to do with my vision?” She asks in an uneasy town of voice.

“Yes.” Allanon states bluntly. He refuses to lie to her.

He and Amberle have always had honesty in their relationship. 

No matter how painful the truth maybe sometimes.

Yet during the more painful parts, they have each other and that's all that matters.

Which is why, above all. Both Allanon and Amberle value honesty.

“How bad…” Amberle starts, unsure if she wants an answer to her question.

“This could become something catastrophic.” Allanon admits to her, causing her to freeze.

“I'll discuss it with you later.” Allanon reiterates before getting to his feet and turning to face Amberle, smiling warmly at her.

“Gorgeous .” Allanon compliments her, stroking her cheek with one hand.

“I thought it was too much.” Amberle admits, gesturing down to the deep burgundy dress she wears with the silver jewellery and head accessory.

“You look gorgeous, Princess.” Allanon assures her, kissing her forehead whilst tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, which is covered by a beautiful silver earring in shape of the tip of her elvin ears.

“Thank you.” Amberle beams, leaning into Allanon for a moment.

“You are going to have to go at some point you know, as much as I would love to have you with me.” Allanon points out.

“I know.” Amberle groans miserably.

“I shall be here for the duration of it and afterwards if you want to join me then.” Allanon offers.

“I will. If I can get past my uncles’s and my grandfather.” Amberle notes before smirking.

“Which of course, I will.”

“I don't doubt that.” Allanon chuckles before looking down at Amberle, his hands resting against her cheeks.

“Have you given any more thought to if you plan to tell your uncle’s and your grandfather about you and I?” Allanon enquires.

Reminding them both of the fact that despite how happy they both are in their relationship and the fact that it's gone on for a long time that, no one bar Catania and Amberle is sure, a few of the maids know that Amberle and Allanon are in fact in a relationship.

“My grandfather loves you, I don't think he'd be too mad. I'd even go so far as to say he'd accept it. I mean, if he somewhere manages to accept me running the Gauntlet, I'm sure he'll accept this.” Amberle explains, to which Allanon nods.

His friendship with Amberle’s grandfather, the King of Arborlon, a strong and great one. In fact it was down to the King that Allanon was somewhat accepted into the community.

“My uncle’s… Well. I think my Uncle Ander wouldn't care much.” Amberle points out.

“He'd just be glad I was happy and you two are good friends.” Amberle points out.

“Yes, I do like that Uncle of yours, he is tolerable. He was down here only moments before you.” Allanon informs her, causing Amberle to raise an eyebrow at him.

“My uncle, down here. My Uncle Ander?” Amberle frowns incredulously.

“You're not the only one who wishes I would attend to celebrations.” Allanon mutters, causing Amberle to laugh slightly.

“Honestly, I think the person who will have a genuine problem with you and me is…”

“Arion.” Both Amberle and Allanon say at the same time.

“That Prince…”

“Allanon.” Amberle starts, noticing the change in tone in Allanon’s voice when mentioning her other uncle.

The two have not seen eye to eye since the day they met. In fact, if it wasn't for her grandfather, Amberle is certain that her uncle may have killed Allanon, well attempted to, the day they met.

He did raise a sword to him, Amberle remembers that and refused to believe a word he said.

Even now, he doesn't believe in Allanon’s magic despite how long Allanon has remained at the palace with them now.

Her Uncle Arion’s hatred of Allanon frustrates Amberle greatly.

She would ideally love them to all just get along.

But both her Uncle Arion and Allanon are very stubborn men.

“The time just isn't right is it?” Allanon speaks the words Amberle had been thinking.

“I don't know.” Amberle shrugs.

“One day.” Allanon assures her.

“Soon, hopefully.” Amberle finishes for him.

“Yes.” Allanon agrees as Amberle moves to kiss him softly, letting her lips linger against his for a moment.

“I'll be here when it's over.” Allanon murmurs against her lips.

“I know. I just don't want to do what I know I have to do.” Amberle sighs, defeatedly almost.

“I'll see you later, Princess.” Allanon states, pressing another gentle kiss to her lips.

“I'll be counting the seconds until it's over.” Amberle smiles somewhat, her comment not exactly being untrue.

Allanon simply chuckles at her, his laugh causing Amberle to smile warmly as she always does whenever she hears Allanon’s gentle laugh.

Amberle chooses to leave then. To forfill her duty as the Princess and go to the party.

She'd stay with Allanon all night if she could but for now, she knows what she must do.

 

The party is already in full swing when Amberle reaches it, extremely late.

Not that she cares too much about punctuality right now, the people are lucky she's even willing to attend! She thinks to herself as she heads towards the staircase that descends into the party.

Walking down the steps with her head held high, Amberle chooses to focus on the gentle music that plays, allowing it to fill her ears.

It's an incredibly beautiful tune.

Keeping her head held high, Amberle stops for a moment when she sees as the people at the party ahead of her.

The people that have all stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at her.

Immediately feeling uncomfortable, Amberle knows this was a bad idea, that she should have stayed with Allanon…

She doesn't run.

She stands tall, ensuring her head is still held high and smiles at the people before her.

It's a bit of an awkward smile, yes, but she's unsure of what else she can do in this situation seeing as the entire room has its eyes on her.

Unsure of what to do now, Amberle sighs in relief when her Uncle Ander walks forward and takes her arm.

“Uncle Ander.” Amberle breathes in relief.

“Thanks for the save.” She whispers, squeezing his arm as they walk down the stairs and into the party together, towards the people that are still staring at her and making various remarks about her, she's sure.

“The Gauntlet’s easier to navigate than this party.” She admits through gritted teeth, formed by her fake smile.

“Just don't faint again and you'll be fine.” Ander remarks with a slight smirk.

“My fainting days are over.” Amberle cuts him off, determination in her voice.

“Well good, because as you can see, there are a lot of people who are very eager to meet you.” Ander informs her of what she's pretty sure she already knew.

“I don't think I even want to know how many people are here.” Amberle practically groans.

“Everybody and more.” Ander nudges her, causing her to actually groan this time.

“The only person who's managed to get out of this is Allanon. He's doing some ‘important reading’ or something. I tried to get him to come. I mean, I actually went down to the archives. Me, Amberle. I went to the archives and he still wouldn't budge.” Ander tells her, causing Amberle to laugh.

“I'm shocked. You braved the Royal Archives?” Amberle continues to laugh.

“I actually did. For nothing as well.” Ander adds, before nudging her.

“Anyway, if you want to escape from this lot, you can always go and join the grumpy Druid.” 

“I might just take you up on that.” Amberle says with all honestly, glancing towards where her grandfather is sat on his throne.

“Grandpa still hasn't spoken to me.” She admits in a quiet voice.

“Don't worry about it.” Ander assures her.

“You know, sometimes I think the only member of the family he actually likes is Manx.” He points out, indicating to where the King sits on his throne, stroking his beloved pet dog Manx’s head affectionately.

“Manx and Allanon.” Ander adds after a moment, before glancing to Amberle.

“Speaking of loyal dogs, how’s your boyfriend?” Ander begins to smirk, glancing in the direction of Lorin as Amberle smacks him.

“Be nice.” She warns him.

“He's not my boyfriend anymore anyway, you know I broke up with him.” Amberle reminds him.

“I know, I know. Good choice as well, I might add. I've just heard some chatter and rumors that you two might be going out again.” Ander glances to her.

“Is there any truth to those rumors?” He enquires.

“Lorin is a good guy, he deserves someone who truly loves him but that person is definitely not me. There isn't any truth to those rumors. Lorin and I are over, we have been for a long time now and I have no interest in rekindling our relationship.” Amberle speaks firmly.

“Are you sure? People have been talking you know. Wait. Are you sneaking around with someone?”

“Hey!” Amberle smacks his arm again.

“Amberle, I am the master of sneaking around. I know when it's being done and I am just…”

“Uncle Ander please stop.” Amberle groans.

“Oh so there is someone? Come on, tell me who it is. Tell me his name or is it a her? Give me something to go on Amberle and don't try to lie to me. I'll catch you out.” He warns her playfully.

Amberle bows her head, blushing as she does.

“Are you happy?” Ander enquires.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Amberle admits quietly.

“Then that's all that matters. I want more details, I do but as long as you're happy, that's good enough for me but honestly Amberle, maybe you should tell me more. I mean, if others start to find out before your family, things are going to get awkward fast…”

“Don't you start talking about awkward, uncle Ander because no matter how awkward that would be, none of it would be as awkward as watching you pine for Commander Tilton.” Amberle retorts with a knowing smirk.

“No!” Ander scoffs.

“No, I'm not. I'm not pining, I'm… Observing.” Ander struggles to decide on his words, glancing toward the beautiful Commander who is in fact, unfortunately with her brother.

Arion.

The two are a very happy couple.

“That's been over for a very long time.” He continues as he watches his brother whisper something to Commander Tilton, who smiles warmly back at him.

Something which definitely does not annoy the hell out of Ander!

“I think we can both agree she made the wiser choice.” He speaks, his words both truth and lies, his attention being momentarily caught by a beautiful elven woman who passes them.

Seeing her favourite uncle staring, Amberle smacks his arm again.

“Happy hunting.” She says, pushing him off in the direction of the elven woman.

“Thank you.” Ander mouths to her.

Amberle rolls her eyes at him as he practically sprints towards the beautiful elf.

She loves him dearly but sometimes, she can't help but despair at him! Amberle thinks as she beams at him as he manages to catch up with the elven woman and strikes up a conversation with her.

“Amberle, I need you!” A voice suddenly hisses, Amberle’s vision momentarily being stolen by flashes of The Ellcrys and what appears to be a silver seed.

Shocked by the sudden unknown force, Amberle turns around, to see if theirs any logical explanation for this.

Perhaps she's just hearing things. She wonders.

When is it ever that easy though? She thinks to herself, wondering how she can get out of this place and find Allanon.

He’ll know what to do. He always knows what to do.

“You look absolutely amazing.” The voice of Lorin snaps Amberle out of her thoughts as he suddenly appears by her side, taking her hand and kissing it.

Amberle is quick to pull her hand away.

“Thank you.” She says politely, formally.

A vision of The Ellcrys hits her again.

Yes, she really does need to get out of here. 

But go where?

To The Ellcrys?

Or Allanon?

“Would you like to dance?” Lorin asks hopefully.

Amberle forces back a sigh. 

Really, really wishing Allanon was here.

For more reasons than one.

“I just need some food. I have eaten all day.” Amberle ends up saying, purely to get rid of him though.

“I'll make you a plate.” Lorin squeezes her hands kindly, before thankfully leaving her alone.

This allowing her to make her escape, her very quick and abrupt escape from the party and to The Sanctuary where The Ellcrys stands tall.

She needs to hear what it's trying to tell her. There's something. Something she can't explain, a force that's dragging her towards the tree.

Moving quickly through the grand double doors, Amberle walks briskly up towards The Ellcrys.

Only slowing down the nearer she gets as the nervousness hits her hard.

“Come closer.” The soft voice encourages her.

Amberle listens to the voice. 

She doesn't know why but she does. 

Her fingers reaching out towards The Ellcrys, lightly touching the bark when…

Suddenly she is snapped away from the present and into a different zone like before.

Yet, when she removes her hand from the bark of the tree, there is no blood staining her fingers.

That must be a good thing, right? Amberle wonders, frowning when she realises that she's no longer wearing her long burgundy dress but seemingly casual wear.

Well, casual wear for her.

Turning around though, Amberle pauses when she sees someone on the ground, choking and gasping.

Only as she moves closer towards the person does she realise that it's Lorin.

That he has seemingly been stabbed and is now choking on his own blood…

“Lorin!” Amberle whispers, racing to his side, seeing if she can help her friend in anyway.

“Why?” He hisses when he sees that she's trying to help him.

Frowning at his choice of words, Amberle looks down at her hands.

A bloodied sword clutched between her fingers…

Before she can even question that, or register the shock and horror, she is snapped into another zone.

This one is dark.

She can hear the sea. The waves crashing angrily against the shores.

The sound of someone choking and groaning in pain is what stands out to her though.

Whirling around, just like before. Amberle realises that she's in some sort of cave.

In the centre of said cave is a raised stone platform which…

“Allanon!” Amberle cries, the instant she recognises her Druid boyfriend.

Whom is lying across said stone, bleeding from a deep stab wound.

Just like Lorin…

Racing to his side, Amberle watches as he chokes and writhes in agony from the wound.

“No, no. Allanon!” Amberle cries, just as the stone platform begins to light up, orange appearing in between the delicate runes engraved into the stone.

Magic beginning to cover him. 

It's healing him. Amberle thinks for a moment.

“Amberle!” Allanon croaks suddenly, reaching out a hand.

“I'm here. I'm right here, Allanon…” Amberle stops as suddenly, the orange glow abruptly cuts out, disappearing from sight.

Which is at the exact same moment that Allanon’s eyes close.

A searing pain, nothing like Amberle has ever felt before ripping through her chest.

Almost as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces because of the fact that she has just watched Allanon die...

“NO!” Amberle sobs, just as she is suddenly ripped from the cave and back into The Sanctuary where she'd been at the beginning, still in her party dress.

Stumbling backwards from the force of the emotions that hit her after what she'd just seen.

After watching Allanon…

She collapses again, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Having entered The Sanctuary, after having noticed Amberle leave the party, Lorin races towards her when he sees her on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Stay back!” Amberle warns him, upon seeing Lorin alive and well.

That means Allanon must be to. 

Did she just see the future?

“What are you doing out here? What wrong, you're shaking.” Lorin enquires, as Amberle trembles from the horrific visions she'd just been forced to witness.

“The Ellcrys called to me. I heard it during The Gauntlet and again tonight and I tried to ignore it but it won't let me. I saw… Allanon…” Amberle cries, his death replaying over and over again in her head.

As does Lorin’s, where she has appeared to have stabbed him…

“Amberle, you're not making any sense. What's that Druid got to do with this?” Lorin frowns in confusion and concern for the Elven Princess who he wishes was his girlfriend.

He makes a move to comfort her but she forces him away.

“When I touch the tree it shows me visions. Horrible visions of the future. Allanon. He dies, he tries to use his magic but it doesn't work and he dies, oh god.” Amberle covers her mouth with her hands.

“Amberle…” Lorin starts slowly.

“Allanon… You. I. I saw.. I saw that. I'm going to kill you Lorin.” Amberle sobs.

“Kill me?” Lorin frowns.

“I saw it. I saw all of it. I watched… I stabbed you. I watched Allanon die… I don't even know what to think anymore, I should never have ran The Gauntlet!” Amberle cries, clutching at her head, which aches from pain caused by the horrific visions.

Visions that could come true because she did this. Because she broke the rules.

She can't let Allanon die because of her. She can't lose him. She has to keep him safe because an even more sickening thought haunts her mind.

If she'd supposedly stabbed Lorin in her vision of the future did she… Did she…

Could she have been the one to injure Allanon? 

Amberle lets out a sob at the very thought.

“I have to leave Arborlon.” She speaks through her tears, running away from the tree.

“Amberle!” Lorin chases after her.

“Calm down.” He begs her when he catches her.

“No, I won't let Allanon die and I won't put you in danger. You need to stay as far away from me as possible. All of you do.” She begs desperately, yanking away from Lorin’s grip and the second he attempts to yank her straight back, she grabs his sword from his sheathe, using it to ward Lorin back.

“Seriously?!” Lorin exclaims, taken a back by Amberle’s actions.

Continuing to sob, Amberle knocks him out with the hilt of the sword.

“I'm sorry.” She whispers tearfully before dropping the sword and running away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I'm even starting on the third soon, thank you so much for reading, please comment if you can :)


	3. Eretria / The Ellcrys Is Dying / The Dagda Moor

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The rain falls as Wil rides his horse down a lane.

Getting extremely wet and frustrated in the process.

It's his horse that ends up saving them both from falling off the edge of the broken bridge they encounter.

“Woah.” Wil winces, making a face when he realizes how close he'd been from falling off the edge.

Annoyance hits him next. That had been his shortcut!

“Well, so much for my shortcut.” Wil sighs to his horse, who makes a disgruntled noise.

“Hey, I don't like it any more than you do.” Wil attempts to relate to his horse, before realizing what it is he's actually doing and groans with embarrassment.

“Great. Now I'm the guy who talks to his horse!” 

 

Eventually, the rain eases of and the sun begins to shine.

By then, Wil and his horse are calmly trotting down an open path, surrounded by grass and water.

Enjoying the sunshine, Wil lets out a content sigh as he begins to fantasize about his hopefully fantastic new life in Storlock.

The place of his dreams.

What he hasn't noticed is the pillars with the red engravings on them.

The warnings…

Wil and horse continue down their path, Wil smiling to himself as he continues to think about Storlock...

Suddenly, balls and chain wrap around his throat, having been thrown at him from a distance away.

He is instantly thrown from his horse and into a large puddle of water, his horse making a quick escape, leaving Wil in the puddle.

The water surrounding Wil begins to vibrate and upon glancing in it, he sees a monstrous shape looming from behind him.

His head spinning in all directions, Wil attempts to anticipate the monster, whatever it is that's coming after him.

The chains still wrapped around his throat, maybe he can pull them off and use them as a weapon? He ponders, as he continues to look out for the monster, which suddenly emerges, lurching towards Wil.

Immediately though, it falls to the ground with a definite ‘thud’ having been taken out from behind.

Wil cries out in surprise and fear when the creature’s body hits the ground right beside his face, choking on the chains wrapped around his neck, which he quickly untangles as he looks around for his savior.

His savior stands in the distance, swinging something around in their hands.

Wil continues to untangle the chains around his neck, wanting to see exactly who it is who has saved him.

It turns out to be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

“I thought Elves were supposed to be smart.” She quips, her voice a mixture of sharp and playful as she approaches Wil.

“I'm half Elf.” Wil corrects her, unsure of what else to say to her without making a complete fool of himself.

Which, to be fair, he's pretty sure he already has done.

The woman snorts and bends down in front of him.

“Clearly the wrong half.” She remarks.

“Only an idiot would travel these woods alone. Trolls hunt here.” She informs him.

Wil’s eyes widen to a dramatic size as he takes in the information.

“Wait. That's a Troll?” He exclaims in shock, pointing towards the monster beside him.

The woman smirks, grabbing a hold of the monster to show it to Wil.

“Was a Troll.” She corrects him, smiling even wider when she sees that her actions have caused the Troll to a) die and b) lose half its face in the process.

Wil fights the urge to throw up.

Rolling her eyes at him, the woman than proceeds to strip the Troll of its weaponry as Wil just stares at her in bemusement.

How can she be so calm? He wants to yell.

Yet he's afraid of opening his mouth in fear of throwing up in front of this beautiful woman.

“The Troll must have picked up your scent.” She notes, a sly smile crossing her face.

“I hear Elf ears are their favorite snack.”

Wil can't help but trail his fingers protectively over his half Elf ears whilst the woman rises to her feet.

She approaches Wil with her knife, pushing his hair back away from his ears with the tip of it.

Wil honestly doesn't know whether to be turned on or extremely frightened.

“Even short tips.” She all but cackles.

“If you're going to keep insulting me, I should at least know your name.” Wil attempts to be snarky back at her as she starts to walk away from him.

Yet, at his words, she turns her head towards him.

“Eretria.”

Smiling happily, Wil politely extends a hand towards her.

“I'm Wil!” He all but beams.

“Thanks for saving my life.”

Rolling her eyes at him again, Eretria uses the tip of her knife to knock his hand aside.

Wil sighs in frustration. Unaware of what to make of her.

“Hey, wait up!” He calls the instant he sees her jogging away from him.

She saved his life and she’s incredibly intriguing.

Wil chases after her like an over excited puppy.

 

The Sanctuary 

 

The large doors to The Sanctuary open for Lorin immediately.

He instantly begins to approach The Ellcrys, reaching out towards it just like Amberle had.

His fingers dancing over the bark.

Nothing happens. He doesn't even feel anything.

He'd hoped their had been something, especially after what Amberle had said in such a frantic manner moments before vanishing completely.

No one can find her anywhere. They're afraid she's left Arborlon.

Lorin is absolutely terrified for her. The woman he wishes more than anything was his girlfriend.

If she had been his girlfriend he could've stopped her. He should have made a move sooner.

He should have just told her how he felt there and then, expressed his desire to get back together with her.

Hearing the door open from behind him, he jumps slightly, relaxing when he sees that it's only Prince Ander.

“Prince Ander.” He greets him politely.

“Any words on Amberle?”

“The Black Watch are sweeping the countryside.” He informs him.

“I wish their was something I could do.” Lorin sighs.

“You can start by telling the truth.” Ander retorts, approaching Lorin.

“I told Prince Arion everything.” Lorin starts but is abruptly grabbed by Ander and forced up against the tree, Ander trapping him their as he glares at the younger Elf.

“See, I'm an excellent liar, which means I can tell when somebody is lying to me.” Ander growls, almost strangling the rather bewildered and truthfully terrified Lorin.

“Amberle left the party upset and you followed her out here. You two got into a fight and now she's missing.” Ander hisses angrily, out of pure worry and fear for his beloved niece.

He knows this son of a bitch in front of him desired Amberle.

He also knew Amberle wasn't interested, despite the rumors.

His niece is now missing. The niece he loves more than anything. He will do anything in his power to find out what happened and to bring her back home safe and sound.

He doesn't care how far he goes.

More specifically, he doesn't care how much damage he does to this Elf.

“As far as I'm concerned, I'm staring at one of the prime suspects.” He continues.

The other suspect in his mind, is whomever it is Amberle is with currently.

The secret relationship they'd spoken about.

Perhaps that individual has done something to his niece.

Perhaps they ran away together.

He believes that less, Amberle wouldn't do something like that.

But if she'd made a mistake…

“She said The Ellcrys called to her.” Lorin hisses suddenly against the grip Ander has on his throat.

Ander scoffs immediately.

“And that it showed her a vision of the future. In it, she killed me and that weird Druid man.” Lorin continues as Ander glares at him.

Wondering if he should teach this Elf a lesson here and now for insulting his friend like that.

“She honestly expect me to believe that the tree was communicating with her?”

“I know it sounds crazy. That's what I didn't say anything.” Lorin continues.

As he said before, Ander is an excellent liar and this time.

Lorin does not appear to be lying at all.

His words are delusional, but not lies.

“You better pray she's still alive.” Ander hisses before releasing Lorin and storming out of The Sanctuary.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Amberle rubs the last of her tears from her eyes as she glances down at the map in her hand.

Her other hand is wrapped around the long silver necklace around her neck, fingers fiddling with the delicate chain and the spiral that hangs from it, a ruby trapped in spiral.

Allanon had made it for her. 

It's the only thing she couldn't bear to leave behind when she has decided to leave.

Blinking away tears at the thought of Allanon, Amberle eyes the map.

Her eyes running over the distance between Arborlon and Wing Hove.

Her aunt lives in Wing Hove.

Her Aunt Pyria.

She communicates with her aunt via letters.

Amberle is more than confidant that she will take her in if she goes to her.

She would just have to remember not to mention Allanon to her.

Due to the fact that before Allanon had awoken from the Druid Sleep and had come to Arborlon after apparently, a good thirty years ago. He and her Aunt Pyria had been together.

They had been in love, Allanon had admitted to her.

She had found out about this the first time she had kissed Allanon. 

Literally, after his initial shock at being kissed by her, he had proceeded, an hour later, to tell her everything about his relationship with her Aunt thirty years ago.

He'd explained how he'd told her that they couldn't be together and how much he regretted that because he truly had cared for her and how he couldn't even say goodbye to her because of the Druid Sleep calling him.

Amberle though, whilst surprised. 

 

She can't say she wasn't surprised because she was. Had gently reminded Allanon that it was over thirty years ago that this had happened and it didn't change her feelings for him one bit.

In fact, his blatant honestly had just made her care for him more.

The fact that he could be so openly honest about what had happened between him and her aunt all those years ago was outstanding to Amberle.

Allanon had even admitted that he was trying to push Amberle away from him like he had done with her Aunt Pyria.

Amberle simply pushed back.

She's stubborn, she always has been and whilst Allanon is an incredibly stubborn man. Their mutual stubbornness only brought them closer together until neither of them could deny how they felt about one another.

She and Allanon had been together ever since.

The fact that she has to leave him to keep him from dying breaks her heart in two.

Yet nothing. Nothing could break her heart more than Allanon dying.

Which is why she must flee.

Stood on top of an extremely high up statue, which looks over the Four Lands, consulting her map once more Amberle knows.

Her mind is made up.

 

Somewhere, In The Four Lands

 

Having caught up with the enigma which is Eretria, Wil had somehow managed to convince her to let him follow her which is why he is now sat, on the back of her horse, his arms wrapped around his waist.

This. Has honestly made what had been a bad day, so far, somewhat bearable.

Wil is content, sat on the back on the horse, the beautiful Eretria, leaning back against him as he has his arms around her whilst they travel through the forest.

Honestly, Wil thinks this is the closest he has gotten to a woman in his entire life.

“What do you think that was?” Wil points at a ruined helicopter, desiccated by moss and age.

He's always attempting to make small talk. This is his first go.

“Don't know, don't care.” Eretria sighs dryly.

“Aren't you curious about ancient humans?” Wil frowns at her.

“How they were able to build these incredible things?”

“Look, they're dead, we’re not. End of story.” Eretria cuts him off, bored by his topic of conversation.

Was this guy dropped on the head at birth or something? She wonders to herself.

He's lucky he's pretty.

“Anyone ever tell you, you're kind of cynical?” Wil remarks after raising an eyebrow at her.

“Anyone ever tell you, you're kind of naïve?” Eretria retorts cuttingly.

The smile not once leaving either of their faces.

 

Arborlon

 

“What is it?” Lorin asks as members of The Chosen and gardeners begin to rush towards The Ellcrys like their lives depend on it.

“Not sure, some kind of fungus or bark rot.” One of the elder gardeners respond, using tools to poke at what looks to be holes in The Ellcrys.

Holes that ooze a red substance.

So red that it almost appears to be as if the tree were bleeding.

“The Ellcrys is sick?” Lorin exclaims in surprise.

“When's the last time that happened?”

The gardener, turns his head in Lorin’s direction at that moment, shaking his head, a grave look upon his face.

“Never.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Royal Archives…

 

Lifting his head from his book, Allanon realizes that daylight is pouring through the windows of the room.

He'd been here all night, reading book after book on everything he could find to aid him with what he knows is to come.

However, he'd been so lost within the pages, the passing of time had been irrelevant to him.

To Allanon, it had been five minutes since Amberle had visited him before the party.

Eying the grand clock nailed to the wall, he realizes that, that had been twelve hours ago.

Closing the book, Allanon knows he must speak with Eventine. 

Inform him of what he now needs to know, about what is about to happen to Arborlon and what they can do to stop Arborlon and The Four Lands from being destroyed.

Then, he’ll go to The Ellcrys. He can hear it, in his head, screaming.

He'd had to block it out to focus on the books in front of him.

He’ll let the tree back into his mind though soon. He finds it hard to endure the pained screams it had forced upon him.

Then he will find Amberle and not let her out of his sight.

Truth be told, he thought she would have come to him by now.

She said she would but Allanon hopes that despite what the day had thrown at her, she'd enjoyed herself at the party and is now asleep in bed.

He knows how exhausted she was yesterday. 

It's beyond understandable to Allanon if she had just simply gone to bed and passed out from complete and utter exhaustion.

When he has done all what he needs to do, he’ll join her there.

But for now, there are pressing matters he has to attend to.

 

Meanwhile, In The Throne Room

 

“So you don't recall any accounts of The Ellcrys ever having been sick?” King Eventine questions the gardener, whom, after leaving the members of The Chosen with The Ellcrys, had requested an audience with The King.

“It's never even shed a leaf.” The gardener admits to the King.

Something which, Allanon, from outside hears as he approaches the throne room.

The guards glare at him as he passes but don't try anything, knowing that due to Allanon's close relationship with The King.

“I understand the symbolic importance of The Ellcrys, father, but it is, after all. Only just a tree.” Arion continues from inside the throne room.

Idiot. Allanon thinks as he enters the room.

“The Ellcrys is more than just a tree. I can assure you of that, boy.” Allanon chides.

“This is a private meeting.” Arion snaps at him.

“A meeting which Allanon shall be a part of. This sort of thing is his area of expertise.” The King speaks firmly, smiling at his friend.

“He knows a damn sight more than you do, brother.” Ander adds with his own smile directed at Allanon.

Arion glares at both his brother and father with distaste at their confidence in strange Druid man they'd accepted into their family.

Even Eventine’s dog, Manx, moves to greet Allanon, who bends slightly to tap the dog on the head affectionately.

He's certainly not a part of the family to Arion.

He never will be, he's just a human, pretending to be all powerful, when Arion is sure and has tried to tell his father and brother, that all Allanon's stories of magic are lies.

“Can you shed some light on the matter, Allanon?” The King asks gently as Allanon nods, a grave look forming on his face.

“We must got to the Sanctuary immediately.”

“He said it.” Ander shrugs, moving with the gardener and The King to follow Allanon towards the door.

“Oh come on, you're not being serious about this are you? It's just a tree…”

“Hold your tongue, Arion.” The King scolds him.

“Come on, he keeps saying he's an all powerful Druid. What did you call him when he first broke in here. ‘The Last Druid Of Paranor’? Well, if he really is an all powerful Druid, surely he can use the magic he says he has to fix the tree. Problem solved.” Arion speaks.

His dislike for Allanon evident in his voice.

“If what I believe is to be true, a thousand Druids with my power wouldn't be enough to fix this.” Allanon replies gravely.

“Is it really that bad?” Ander asks in a quiet voice.

“I believe so.” Allanon nods.

“See, he just made another excuse not to show us his magic. I wonder why? Maybe it's because he doesn't have any!” Arion folds his arms, approaching the group.

“I think he should prove it to us. Shows us some of this ‘magic’.” 

“I don't do tricks.” Allanon retorts curtly before striding out of the room.

“I expect you to treat my oldest friend with respect, son. Your petulance is not the act of someone who is supposed to be the heir to the throne.” King Eventine growls at his son before following Allanon.

“And for your information brother.” Ander starts as he passes Arion.

“Allanon does have magic. Thunderstorm, few months ago. Power got knocked out. Neither Amberle or I like thunderstorms that much. So he restored power to the room the three of us were in. With his magic, in front of Amberle and I. You see, he does do magic tricks.” Ander smirks as he leaves the room.

“Just not around judgmental assholes.”

The rage that fills Arion is indescribable as he hurriedly follows his brother, father and The Druid, who is seemingly muttering about their being dark days ahead.

 

Somewhere, In The Four Lands

 

After travelling for a while, Eretria stops her horse outside a tree, which a seed shaped house is attached to, high up.

“This is your house?” Wil exclaims in shock and quite honestly, complete bemusement.

Irked by Wil’s tone of voice, Eretria scoffs at him.

“You're welcome to camp out with the Trolls.”

“I.. Didn't picture someone like you living in a place so… Woodsy.” Wil admits awkwardly.

Turning her head towards him, Eretria smirks.

“Take off your clothes before you come in. All of them.” She orders.

Wil freezes, once again caught between wondering if he's in shock or extremely turned on.

“You're joking, right?” He finds himself saying with an awkward smile.

“No. You need a bath.” Eretria points out, before adding slyly.

“I don't want you tracking mud all over my ‘woodsy’ little house.”

Wil genuinely is lost for words, as she turns and urges her horse onwards.

 

Later…

 

It isn't long at all before Wil is completely naked and sat in a lovely warm bath as, Eretria, whom had removed her brown jacket, revealing an odd tattoo on her left shoulder, pours a drink for Wil into a silver goblet.

Wil is staring at her, until she turns around and smirks as he immediately lies back in the bath, enjoying the feeling of the warm water around him that soothes the aches and pains from his rather strenuous journey.

“So, er, you live here alone?” Wil attempts to make conversation with her again. 

Begging himself not be awkward.

“Don't worry, we won't be disturbed.” Eretria replies in a soft voice as she moves to hand Wil the goblet, whilst leaning over him to pour more warm water into the bath.

Wil genuinely thinks he might actually die right here and now, in this bath.

He sips at his drink nervously, whilst trying not to look at Eretria bent over.

In the end, he chooses to focus on the tattoo that starts from her smallest finger and creeps up her hand and her arm.

Aware that Wil is staring at her, Eretria gives him a flirty smile to show him that she knows exactly what she's doing before approaching him and taking the goblet from him, holding it for him as he drinks deeply.

Wil really tries not to make a fool of himself by choking on it.

“So aren't you worried about Rovers?” He asks, awkward once more.

“What do you know about Rovers?” Eretria snorts at him.

“One look at you and they'd take the clothes off your back and steal your little bag of blue rocks.” Eretria taunts him whilst revealing that she has the Elfstones in her hand.

Wil reaches for it immediately, only for Eretria to hold her hand up higher.

Giving her a sweet, and what he hopes to be, playful smile. Wil lifts up to grab the bag again.

Only to end up with his lips inches away from Eretria’s.

“I need those back.” He admits in the calmest voice he can manage with being in such close proximities to her.

“Why? Are they valuable?” Eretria enquires curiously.

“Only to me.” Wil admits, trying to maintain the ultimate calmness.

“Someone's got a little secret. What's it going to take for you to tell me?”

Literally nothing. Wil thinks, immediately opening his mouth to tell her everything.

“They're called Elfstones. They belonged to my dad, they're supposed to have magical powers.” Wil smiles with a slight sigh, remaining close to her.

Somewhat disappointed when she turns her head away, to look at one of the stones she has in her hand now.

“They're very pretty.” She tells him, batting her eyelashes at him when turning back.

“Compared to you I hadn't noticed.” Wil finds himself speaking the thoughts in his head.

Immediately wanting to crawl under a rock seconds later, but before he can react in embarrassment, a wave of tiredness over comes him and knocks him back into the bath.

“Sorry.” Wil chuckles nervously.

“I'm the one who should apologize.” Eretria admits as she rubs the side of her nose against Wil’s.  
“For what?” Wil breathes, not even caring as his lips are so close to Eretria's.

He is so almost nearly there…

“For the epic headache you’re going to have in the morning.” She smirks wickedly, her fingers dancing across the skin of Wil’s throat before placing her hand on his chest to push him lightly back against the bath, watching as he drops the goblet and passes out on her.

Smirking once more at her victim before at the leather pouch in her hand…

 

Meanwhile, In The Sanctuary

 

With his hands pressed against The Ellcrys, Allanon’s fears are instantly confirmed.

“It's much worse than I thought.” He admits aloud.

“The Ellcrys is dying.” He states gravely.

Looks of sorrow appearing on both the gardener and King Eventine’s faces.

“Are you certain, Allanon?” King Eventine asks quietly, watching as Allanon turns around.

A dark look etched onto his handsome features.

“You need to mobilize the elven army.” 

“Allanon, what's happening?” Ander asks in a concerned tone.

“More importantly, why does a dying tree require an army?” Arion speaks in a taunting tone.

“You do know the story of The Ellcrys, don't you?” Allanon turns on him.

“Each leaf represents a single Demon. Once they begin to fall, the creatures of darkness will be released from The Forbidding one by one.” Allanon snaps at him.

Not prepared to deal with Arion’s stupidity at this moment in time.

“We all know that story is just a fairy tale. Father, you're not actually listening to this are you? Ander?” Arion glances to them both in bemusement.

“I trust Allanon.” Ander speaks firmly.

“Besides, us Elves were supposedly fairy tales to the ancient humans once and if we used to be fairy tales but in fact exist, who’s to say that the story of The Ellcrys isn't true?” Ander folds his arms.

Eventine. Ander. Amberle. The only smart members of the Royal Family, Allanon muses.

“Allanon…” Eventine starts, but honestly, Allanon isn't best pleased with him.

“You allowed him to believe this when you know the opposite to be true.”

“Allanon, after the War Of The Races I believed that magic has disappeared along with you and the Warlock Lord…”

“Well then, you tell that to your people when their fairy tales are ripping out their throats!” Allanon snarls at both Arion and Eventine before storming past them both.

“Allanon.” Ander moves to follow him.

“Where are you going?” He asks, careful of how to approach the angry Druid.

“There is somewhere I need to be.”

“Can I…”

“You can help me by staying here and knocking some sense into that idiotic brother of yours and checking in on Amberle. Keep an eye on her whilst I'm gone.” Allanon instructs, squeezing Ander’s shoulder as he strides away from him.

Not even noticing the look on his face, or the thoughts in his head when Allanon spoke Amberle's name.

Walking back into The Sanctuary, Ander stares at both his father and brother, whilst also watching the gardener tend to the even bigger split in The Ellcrys.

Watching as one single leaf turns black and floats towards the ground.

Disintegrating instantly…

 

Somewhere In The Four Lands…

 

The leaf falling to the ground created a ripple effect.

One that melted away at a grave underneath the ground, disintegrating it and allowing the creature to come to life.

 

Instantly coughing, blood dripping from its mouth. The creature begins to rise.

The grave opening for it and eventually exploding to allow the creature out.

“May the magic of this Earth course through my veins from this day until my last.” The creature begins to speak in ancient Druid.

The Dagda Moor.

That is the creatures name. It is grey, with a demonic face, silver rings like barbed wire travel down the front of his face.

Bending down and clutching at a handful of rocks which it picks up from the ground, it continues to speak in ancient Druid.

“I summon a henge of stone to protect me until the last leaf has fallen from the cursed Ellcrys.” He speaks as the rocks turn into a long dark grey staff with a speared end.

The Dagda Moor plunges the staff into the ground, a wave of red emitting from it, allowing six tall pillars of stone to break through and rise through the ground, sky high.

Yelling as the magic takes it toll on The Dagda Moor, a red orb forms around The Henge, sealing him inside.

The orb as red as The Dagda Moor’s wicked eyes.

 

Meanwhile, In A Random House In The Woods...

 

Groaning from the headache that has formed, Wil awakens slowly in the bath water that is now icy cold.

Wondering about the rather peculiar dream he…

His thoughts are immediately interrupted by a sword hitting the side of the bath, causing Wil to shriek as it wakes him up fully and causes him to cower fearfully in the corner of the bath.

His eyes widening as his eyes adjust to the light of day and land on his attacker, that stands over him.

Said attacker is a tall, incredibly muscular man wearing a purple cloak and holding a sword out in Wil’s direction.

From what Wil can see of his attacker’s face, he believes the man to have warm brown eyes and a smirk upon his face.

“Get dressed, Wil.” The attacker instructs.

Yep, he's definitely smirking, Wil concludes, only a second before it hits him that his attacker actually knows his name.

“How do you know my name? Where’s Eretria?” Wil continues to shriek.

“Your Rover girl is long gone.” The man continues to smirk.

“Rover? I don't understand. This is her house!” Wil protests.

“No it's not, it's theirs.” The man points towards a painting of an elderly couple with his sword, still smirking annoyingly at Wil.

“Oh! I'm an idiot.” Wil groans into his hands.

“You’ll get no argument from me.” His attacker retorts in a matter of fact tone.

“You were supposed to be in Shady Vale.”

“Did my uncle send you to bring me home?” Wil frowns, rubbing his sore head.

“Flick had no intention of telling me your whereabouts but his thoughts were never to hard to read.” The man replies in a mysterious tone.

“What?!” Wil shakes his sore head in bemusement, shock and outright confusion.

“Who exactly are you?” Wil speaks in a much higher tone of voice than intended.

“I am Allanon.” The man introduces himself with a smile.

“We much reach Druid’s Keep.” He informs Wil.

“Wait, you're a Druid?” Wil raises an eyebrow causing Allanon to rolls his eyes at him.

Suddenly, it all dawns on Wil.

“Right before my mom passed away, she told me I needed to find you.” Wil starts, glancing up just as the sword in Allanon’s hands fold up seemingly by itself, Wil’s eyes widening.

“Perhaps you should have listened to her. You would have saved us both a lot of time.” Allanon mutters, in somewhat awe of this boy’s stupidity.

“She gave me these Elfstones!” Wil starts suddenly, reaching for the brown leather pouch, his fingers delving into and around it, eyes continuously widening as Allanon just watches him, the same smirk still at his lips.

The brown leather pouch is empty.

“The Rover still those too.” Wil sighs, before being instantly hit in the face by his clothes.

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” Allanon grumbles.

“You have put our quest in jeopardy.”

“What quest?” Wil shouts as Allanon walks away from him.

“What quest?!”

 

Having left Wil to sort himself out. Allanon stands beside his horse with a bemused look upon his face as he replays the events just passed in his head, watching Wil approach him out of the corner of his eye.

“I can't believe this is the Shannara I've been dealt.” He murmurs to himself, in awe of the pure stupidity of this Shannara.

He would go so far to say that this has to be the most stupid person he has met in three hundred and fifty years of life and he's met Arion Elessedil.

“That's my horse!” Wil suddenly cheers as he arrives at Allanon’s side.

“Hey Arrowah!” Wil greets his horse, racing towards it and resting his head against the horses head, hugging it tightly.

“Yes!”

Allanon doesn't believe he has seen a person with that kind of attachment to a horse.

It only worries him more about the future of the world.

“The Four Lands is in grave danger!” Allanon shouts then, already one hundred percent done with Wil Ohmsford’s weird attachment to his horse.

“Only the last son of Shannara can save it.”

“My name’s Wil Ohmsford. You've got the wrong guy.” Wil replies with a friendly smile.

If not, a little bit relieved.

“You're a Shannara. Your ancestors were kings and warriors. Heroes who lived and died, defending The Four Lands, men like your father…”

“My father was a deadbeat drunk who died alone and destitute.” Wil speaks after finally finishing greeting his horse.

“You've been lied to. Do you believe in magic, boy?” Allanon enquires.

“Of course not.” Wil replies with a shake of his head, instantly nervous as the rather scary looking man approaches him.

“Well, magic flowed through your father and it flows through you too. It's in the Shannara blood.” Allanon informs him in a more gentle tone of voice, realising that Wil is afraid.

“If I had magic inside me, why didn't it help me save my mom?” Wil asks softly.

“It could've.” Allanon admits gently, seeing the hurt in Wil’s mind.

“If you'd know how to unlock it. I can show you how.” Allanon informs him before leaving Wil with that thought and the knowledge that Wil could've saved his mother.

A thought which makes Wil want to start crying there and then.

Yet Allanon simply walks away from him, mounting his horse.

“Come.” He calls firmly from upon the large black steed.

“Your destiny awaits!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all ever so much for reading, please comment if you can :)


	4. It's Just A Ruin (Druid's Keep)

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Forbidding

 

Due to another leaf falling helplessly from The Ellcrys, The Dagda Moor is fuelled with more power.

Power that allows him to summon an accomplice.

“Now reveal yourself Changeling.” The Dagda Moor commands in ancient Druid.

A strange noise and a blast of fire that advances on him, causes The Dagda Moor to turn around.

Through the yellow smoke that is left behind, a woman with long silver braids and silver body paint rises from the flames, emerging from the yellow smoke.

The Dagda Moor is both satisfied and impressed.

“Your thoughts tell me this is the form you most desire.” It speaks in ancient Druid as it approaches The Dagda Moor.

Lowering his staff into the ground, The Dagda Moor watches, pleased when the creature bows before him.

The minute The Changeling smiles at him, is the moment he places a hand on the back of her head and drags it towards him.

“We have endured centuries of confinement and suffered torments beyond measure, waiting to taste freedom again.” He mutters, smirking before kissing it.

The kiss reverting The Changeling back to its haunting original form.

White skin, a sealed mouth and dark black and green eyes.

“As long as The Ellcrys lives, I remain weak.” The Dagda Moor announces as the creature writhes and screeches in front of him.

“Go to Arborlon.” The Dagda Moor instructs.

“Kill The Chosen.”

 

Somewhere, In The Four Lands

Having walked for hours through The Four Lands in the now extremely cold weather, Amberle is desperately seeking out warmth.

Passing a large invention by the ancient humans, she enters a dark forest, illuminated by a fire set in a grassy clearing.

A woman sits, her back to Amberle, seemingly sharpening something against a stone.

Amberle doesn't want to startle her, she only wants to seek the warmth emitting from the fire going.

Suddenly, the woman spins around, a knife flying straight past Amberle’s head and into a tree.

The knife, inches away from Amberle’s face.

“Next one goes straight through your heart!” The woman snaps in a warning tone as Amberle gasps in shock and fear, trying to steady her breathing as the knife wielding woman advances on her.

“Who are you?”

“I mean you no harm, please.” Amberle starts carefully.

“I saw your fire and I was hoping to warm myself.” She speaks politely as the woman grabs her hair roughly, glancing at her ears before snorting.

“You're the second Elf I've ran into this week. Actually, the first was a mongrel. Cute, but not too bright.” She smirks before ripping her knife out of the tree.

“Where are you headed all by yourself?”

“To the Elvin mission in Culhaven.” Amberle lies with ease, beginning to move away from the tree when it appears that the woman is not going to stab her.

“I'm a teacher.” She continues as they walk towards the fire, Amberle ahead of the woman, who follows her, eying her suspiciously as they go.

“You pack light.” The woman retorts, the suspicion evident in her voice.

“Unlike you.” Amberle retorts as the woman passes her, bending down beside her stuff.

“My husband found work near Balinor.” She responds in explanation, pouring liquid into a goblet for Amberle.

“I had to pack up my stuff and meet him there.” She continues, emptying the contents from a hidden compartment in her ring into the goblet before standing and handing the goblet to Amberle.

“Thank you.” Amberle says in a small voice as she takes the goblet from her, raising it to her lips as the other woman smirk at her.

Yet, just before the liquid even touches her lips, Amberle throws the contents of the goblet into the woman’s face, pulling her sword free and aiming it at the woman.

“You have no wedding band.” Amberle points out, having caught the woman in her lie.

“Not that I'm surprised, who would want to marry a Rover?” She retorts tauntingly, keeping her sword pressed to the woman’s neck as she moves around the camp, kicking all the available weapons away from The Rover.

“Well, your jewellery gave you away too, Princess. I don't know of any teacher who wears the seal of Arborlon engraved on their cuff!” The Rover hisses in retaliation.

“What was your plan? Drug me and then rob me?” Amberle enquires, using her knowledge of Rovers against the one stood in front of her.

“I steal to survive…” The Rover starts but is instantly cut off by Amberle.

“Don't try and justify your actions. You and your kind are a blight on The Four Lands.” 

“Ouch.” The Rover feigns hurt by Amberle’s cutting words.

“Does the arrogant attitude also come on a silver platter?” She addresses Amberle in sarcastic tones.

“You wouldn't know the first thing about my life.” Amberle retorts.

“Well, you don't have an escort. My guess, you're running away. Probably from some guy who either broke your heart or knocked you up.” The Rover taunts Amberle.

“Whatever your drama. It doesn't even compare to what you’re gonna have to face out there in the real world.”

“Thanks for that nugget of Rover wisdom.” Amberle replies, her own voice dripping with sarcasm that she does just as well as The Rover had.

“Amberle, we need you. Come back!” The voice of The Ellcrys suddenly invades her mind, catching her off guard as it fills her head with brief snippets of the visions once again.

“Afraid of the dark, Princess?” The Rover’s incessant taunting breaks Amberle out of the horrific place her mind has become.

Her words snapping Amberle straight back to where she is, causes Amberle to push the sword closer to The Rover’s throat before, she bends down and steals The Rover’s food.

“Now who’s the thief?” The Rover snaps, waiting until the Princess has risen slightly before reaching forward and snapping the necklace off from around her neck.

“Two can play at the thieving game, Princess. I'm just a professional.” The Rover shrugs, playing with the pretty necklace for a moment before pocketing it.

“Give that back!” Amberle shouts, holding her sword up once more, but by then, The Rover has regained a weapon of her own.

“What, you take something from me. I take something from you. That only seems fair, doesn't it?” The Rover retorts as Amberle glances once towards the horse, The Rover has close to her.

Closing her eyes as the realisation that the only way she has a shot at getting out of here involves her leaving the necklace Allanon made for her behind hits her. Amberle, rips off her cuff, throwing it at The Rover’s face to distract her, allowing Amberle the time she needs to steal The Rover’s horse.

“Believe me, you got the better end of that trade!” Amberle yells out as she mounts the horse and rides off into the dark of the night, leaving a furious a Rover behind, who isn't even able to gather her weapons in time before The Princess has disappeared into the woods.

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands

 

Having rode their horses through the night for hours upon hours, Allanon finally brings his to a stop, which, allows Wil to bring his own to a stop.

“There is is.” Allanon announces to Wil.

“Druid’s Keep.”

 

After having parked their horses, the two men begin to walk towards the building, which is practically camouflaged by the desert it’s surrounded by.

Allanon walks briskly ahead, Wil following behind him, sighing as he goes.

“I can't believe I rode all night for this.” Wil remarks under his breath.

“For hundreds of years, this fortress was the centre of The Four Lands. The wisest men and women from each race, they were called here to study and train in the art of magic.” Allanon explains, his voice dripping with pride as he smiles up at the building he too once studied and trained in when he was a young Druid.

“It's just a ruin.” Wil deadpans. 

Nodding to himself, before glancing over towards Allanon, who just turns his head slowly in the direction of Wil.

There are no words needed to describe how done Allanon is with Wil at this moment in time.

Wil is instantly lost for words and decides it's best to keep his mouth shut.

“This is sacred ground, Wil.” Allanon grumbles as he and Wil begin to walk towards the entrance to Druid’s Keep.

“Don't touch anything.”

 

Using his magic to light two torches with blue flames, Allanon hands one to Wil as they walk through the darkness.

“I don't know what you're hoping to find.” Wil starts, attempting to make conversation with the Druid who, he's pretty sure he's already pissed off somehow.

“There's not much left.”

“The Codex Of Paranor is here.” Allanon informs him.

“What exactly does a Codex look like?” Wil enquires, having never heard of such a thing.

“It is a book containing the magical history of The Four Lands.” Allanon tells him as they walk.

“If there is a way of saving The Ellcrys, it will be found within its pages.”

“Why don't you just call it a book of magic?” Wil asks, what he believes to be, a valid, sensible question.

“Is it a Druid requirement that everything has to sound so mysterious?”

 

The Sanctuary

 

The split in The Ellcrys has gotten so wide that a bucket has been hung from the tree’s branch to stop the red blood-like substance from dripping on anything except the bucket.

That bucket and the other many ones that have been put in place to collect the substance that now falls from several parts of The Ellcrys.

Each drop hitting the buckets noisily, like rain on a roof.

Yet, one stray drop misses the bucket entirely and splashes onto the face of King Eventine.

A remorseful look forms upon his face as he wipes it off.

Ander approaches him from behind, parchment clutched between his fingers.

“I spoke to Lorin.” Ander starts to get his father’s attention.

“Amberle told him that The Ellcrys was communicating with her, giving her visions of the future.” Ander tells him exactly what Lorin had said under duress.

“I dismissed it, until I found this in her room.” Ander reveals the drawing to Eventine, who freezes immediately upon seeing exactly what has been sketched upon it.

“Demons.” He whispers, his voice grave and filled with fear.

“Allanon’s telling the truth. I knew it.” Ander shakes his head.

“I want all The Chosen and the entire Elvin Council taken to the palace for safety.” The King commands then.

“The Black Watch will guard them night and day.”

 

Meanwhile, At Druid’s Keep

 

With their torches held out in of them, both Allanon and Wil explore Druid’s Keep.

Allanon confidently walks through the large room, curiosity and wonder etched onto his face as he searches it, somewhat awe in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Wil, is uneasy, holding his torch out in front of him in such a way that implies he believes something is about to randomly jump out at him.

That is exactly what he's thinking.

When a skeleton suddenly comes into view, Wil winces, startled slightly and wonders what the hell her's gotten himself into.

I should be in Storlock right now. Wonderful, none creepy Storlock. Wil thinks to himself absentmindedly.

The thought of being at peace in Storlock being the only think keeping him sane and going at this moment in time.

“My mentor told me that he hid the Codex in this chamber before the Keep fell.” Allanon informs Wil.

“When was that?” Wil asks politely.

“Three hundred years ago.” Allanon mumbles as if it's the most natural thing in the world before, moving the torch to view another part of the chamber.

“Wait, that would make you way too old to be alive.” Wil starts, wondering if he'd heard Allanon correctly for a moment then.

Allanon chooses to ignore the age remark and instead focus’s on the wall ahead of him instead of what he would like to do to Wil personally to get him to shut up for five minutes.

The wall he stares at has several markings on them. Markings in ancient Druid.

“Uncle Flick was right. This is crazy.” Wil continues with a shake of his head, watching as Allanon, who is fixated on the wall ahead of him, place down his torch and begin approach the wall.

“The Codex is here.” He announces, but Wil has already lost interest.

“Good luck finding it. I'm going to Storlock.” Wil states with a smile, nodding at Allanon briefly before beginning to walk away.

“You can't walk away from your destiny, Wil.” Allanon warns him, still moving towards the wall as he does so.

“Watch me!” Will calls back causing Allanon to glare at the wall ahead of him.

Wil’s attitude really starting to get on his last nerves now.

Listening to Wil’s receding footsteps, Allanon attempts to ignore them for a moment as, he reaches out towards the wall, his gloved fingers tracing the Ancient Druid engraved into the wall.

“You were never going to Storlock!” Allanon shouts once he's sped read the markings.

It's when Wil keeps on walking that Allanon’s already thin patience snaps.

“The Elfstones were guiding you to me!” He yells. 

That finally causes Wil to turn around.

“You know it to be true.” Allanon continues when he knows he finally has Wil’s attention.

Wil frowns at him for a moment, watching as Allanon raises his hands.

He isn't about to attack him is he? Wil wonders to himself.

He didn't think he'd been that annoying.

To be honest, if anyone’s at fault it's Allanon himself, Wil never asked to be dragged to this old ruin by an seemingly crazy ancient Druid with anger management issues. Wil continues to think as suddenly, the wind picks up.

Pieces of paper beginning to fly around the room at a rapid pace.

Instinctively, Wil backs away.

“Don't move!” Allanon growls at him before Wil can even take a step.

Allanon, however does begin to walk, down the steps and through the storm of paper.

“Don't speak!” He adds for good measure, honestly, just wanting a bit of peace from Wil’s continuous remarks.

Wil’s eyes widen to an almost inhuman size as a whole book levitates in front of him, pages flickering from side to side.

“Let your eyes bear witness!” Allanon bellows as he steps into the middle of the storm.

Wil’s eyes practically bulging out from their sockets as Allanon lets out a yell.

Orange and red sparks appearing at his hands.

Magic. 

With a loud groan from the pressure and pain caused from using this amount of magic, Allanon spins around, his magic slamming into the wall, causing all the markings to light up with the collar of his magic.

Turning to face it, Allanon applies even more power to the stone wall to rip it with immense difficultly and pain, apart.

Wil’s eyes all but popping out now as he watches the engraved part of the wall actually come out, due to the orange and red glow emitting from Allanon’s hands.

A similar orange glow filling the strange markings on the back of Allanon’s head, that Wil has now only just noticed were there.

Continuing to groan in pain from the immense strain this is causing him, Allanon throws the engraved part of the wall away from him.

Yet, said part of the wall, is then directed at Wil, who with a fearful yell, dives out of the way to avoid being killed by said wall as it comes crashing down in the exact place Wil was stood just.

Releasing his hold on his magic, Allanon collapse to due to how much that just took out of him, exhaustion, pain and adrenaline washing over him, as he raises his head.

Briefly eying his gloved hand, which has started to smoke and sizzle.

That was rough, he muses to himself. Rough but necessary.

The fact that he almost hit Wil with that wall, gives him the energy to sit up.

Out of worry for Wil of course. He absolutely does not find any humor in the fact he almost hit Wil with the wall at all… Not at all…

Startled. Shocked. Amazed. Terrified. Are the emotions running through Wil Ohmsford as his head flicks between staring at the now destroyed wall and back to Allanon.

Noticing that, a secret compartment has now been revealed in what's left of the large stone wall.

The secret compartment, reveals a book.

The Codex… Wil thinks as his eyes continue to widen and he stares at Allanon, who just gives Wil a beyond exhausted look.

“And now do you believe?”

For once in his life. Wil is completely and utterly speechless.

 

It takes a couple of moments for Allanon to regain the energy to stand and the moment he does, he is walking towards the now open wall, which reveals The Codex Of Paranor.

He stares at it in awe. He can't do anything but that.

He’s head so much about this book from his mentor. To see it in person, that honestly genuinely means something to Allanon.

Picking it up gently. Allanon carries The Codex Of Paranor as if he were carrying a newborn baby.

Stumbling to his feet, Wil moves once towards the now empty wall before approaching Allanon, who has The Codex now placed on a table of stone.

Continuing to give it looks of awe, Allanon briefly strokes his hand over The Codex.

His now gloveless hand.

The glove lies in cinders in the corner of The Keep. The smoking and sizzling that had taken place, was it fact the entire skin of Allanon’s hand being burned off, due to his strenuous magic usage.

The pain is there, but Allanon ignores it.

All magic comes with a price and there are far more important things to be concerned with.

“Magic is real.” Wil whispers in a small voice.

Shame, Allanon thinks to himself. He was quite enjoying the peace and quiet.

“Yes.” Allanon mutters almost boredly, somewhat concerned about this Shannara’s mental capacity as he gently opens The Codex by turning four silver dials that are in the shape of the sun.

“Will I be able to do that?” Wil calls, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

“One day, maybe.” Allanon speaks dryly, not particularly focusing much on Wil’s attempts at conversation as he slides The Codex Open, running his fingers over the parchment that glitters orange.

The same colour as Allanon's magic, Wil notes, which is what immediately draws him away from his frazzled thoughts about magic actually existing to what's in front of him.

“Behold, The Codex Of Paranor.” Allanon presents the book, his voice laced with pride.

“Your hand!” Wil winces with worry upon finally noticing the face that Allanon's hand is basically burnt and skinless.

“Magic always comes with a price, Wil. Never forget that.” Allanon warns him sternly, actually turning to face him to ensure the last part sticks in his mind.

Wil nods to show that he understands. 

Satisfied, Allanon turns back to The Codex. His other hand trailing over a glittery illustration of The Ellcrys.

The text is in Ancient Druid. 

Wil doesn't even attempt to try and read it.

“My Ancient Druid is a little rusty, maybe you could fill me in?” Wil decides to make a joke out of it in the end, to lighten the mood.

“When The Ellcrys comes to the end of its days, a flower will bloom that will bear a single seed. A member of The Chosen must carry that seed to Safehold and immerse it in the Bloodfire.” Allanon reads slowly to Wil.

“Only then, can the seed be returned to The Sanctuary and The Ellcrys will be reborn.” He finishes, causing Wil to smile. 

That wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

“That doesn't sound so bad.” He makes his thoughts known.

“It's not like you need a human sacrifice or anything. Where's Safehold?” Wil questions, somewhat wincing when he notices a grave look passing over Allanon’s face.

“I've travelled all over these Four Lands and never come across such a place.” He admits, causing Wil to instantly look anxious.

“Perhaps…” Allanon starts but is cut off by everything fading to black. 

Using one last available spark of magic that wouldn't prove harmful to him, Allanon reaches into the corners of his mind to create light.

The light comes in the form of Amberle.

She is his light and will light the way through the darkness with him.

Allanon smiles slightly as she approaches him, but just as he is about to reach for her, the vision of her is shattered by a figure emerging from the darkness.

“No!” Allanon growls at the loss of his light and the emerging figure.

A figure he immediately recognizes.

The Dagda Moor…

Without warning, The Dagda Moor flexes its claws, snapping Allanon’s burned and skinless hand upwards, dragging him down the ground.

“A Druid. I sensed your magic.” The Dagda Moor speaks in ancient Druid.

“Impossible.” Allanon hisses, responding in Ancient Druid himself.

“Not for one of your own kind. I am no more a demon than you.” The Dagda Moor taunts him in Ancient Druid as he approaches Allanon.

“Surely, you have heard of The Dagda Moor?”

“Your story was our cautionary tale. How the greatest Druid of his age was corrupted by the dark magic of the Illdatch and destroyed himself.” Allanon uses his knowledge of what he learnt as a Druid-In-Training.

Flexing his claws again, The Dagda Moor proceeds to snap each one of Allanon’s burnt and skinless fingers, causing Allanon to hiss in pain, from both the sensation and from the use of magic he is in fact trying to summon to stop this malevolent demon.

“Look me in the eye, Druid!” The Dagda Moor snarls, flexing his claws again.

Yet despite the immense pain. Allanon doesn't move a muscle.

He's far too strong to ever succumb to simple torture.

“Never.” He hisses back.

The Dagda Moor simply starts to laugh.

“The leaves are already falling in Arborlon. Soon my army will wash the Four Lands like a black wave. One Druid cannot hold back the tide!” 

“While The Ellcrys still stands you are weak. That is why you can only taunt me in my mind.” Allanon retorts, his hand searching for his sword, which he grabs, immediately tearing free and launching it at The Dagda Moor, who merely raises a hand.

Shattering the sword into a million pieces in slow motion. 

The shards just narrowly missing Allanon’s eyes as The Dagda Moor surges forward and latches his claws into Allanon's head.

“The Chosen won't save you, Druid, Their fate has already been sealed.” The Dagda Moor hisses.

“Your words are correct. I can only taunt you in your mind. Your mind is something I can use to my advantage.” He continues, flexing his claws again and causing a vision to hit Allanon directly.

A vision of The Chosen being ripped apart, limb by limb, piece by piece and discarded here and there, their flesh torn from their bones.

Snapping his claws once. The Dagda Moor conjures up a vision of Amberle.

Cackling to himself. The Dagda Moor forces Allanon to watch as he snaps her neck with a simple flex of his claws…

“NO!” Allanon bellows at the exact second he is torn away from his vision, out of his own mind and back into the present…

“Hey, hey, Allanon! It's me, it's me!” Wil yells, desperately trying to snap Allanon out of something, Wil is not sure of by gently trying to coax the Druid at first.

He only started shouting when he thought Allanon was going to hurt himself.

Releasing in an instant that he is back, in Druid’s Keep where he started and not being forced to watch Amberle die in front of him, Allanon begins to focus on Wil, who frowns at the muttering that comes from Allanon.

“Hey, hey, what are you saying, who’s ‘her’? Why ‘not her’?” Wil frowns at the words, he believes he hears Allanon speak.

“Wil.” Allanon growls after a moment, focusing on the Elf, who looks at him with kind caring eyes, filled with worry and who is clutching at his uninjured hand.

His kindness makes up for his stupidity. Allanon thinks briefly to distract himself from the horror’s he was just shown.

“What were you talking about? Who… Wait. Ohh my god, do you have a girlfriend? How…”

Wil is instantly cut off by Allanon smacking him hard around the head before rising to his feet, breaking into a run.

His mind awash with with worry and honestly, fear for Amberle’s safety.

“We must return to Arborlon! HURRY!”

 

Elsewhere, In The Sanctuary…

 

Stood in front of The Ellcrys. Lorin looks up hopefully at The Ellcrys.

He'd come to check on it.

Well, that was half the reason. The other half was his hope that it might start talking to him, as it apparently did to Amberle.

 

A sudden soft tap on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts and he whirls around.

Amberle is the last person he expected to see standing behind him.

With wide eyes and a big smile, Lorin immediately wraps her up into his arms.

“Amberle.” He whispers, cradling her head in his hands.

“I'm fine.” She states firmly, pulling away slightly.

“Listen, The Ellcrys called to me again. We’re all in great danger. There's a Demon headed here…”

“Demon?” Lorin frowns at her words.

“We have to warn The Chosen. Where are they?” She enquires.

“The King moves us to the East Wing of the palace. I snuck past the Black Watch to check on The Ellcrys.” Lorin explains, whilst stroking her cheeks.

“I thought I'd lost you. You have no idea. Amberle. I know we’ve had our differences but, I still and always will love you and I want to be with you. I really do. I care about you so much and I know all this crap about you seeing someone else is just rumours. I don't believe that. We can do this, we can start…” Lorin is cut off by Amberle suddenly running a sword through his side.

Staring up at her in shock for a moment, it is barely even a second before he hits the floor.

Continuing to look up into the face of the woman he loves. Lorin watches in horror as her eyes flash a silvery red.

That's not Amberle… Lorin registers with his last dying thoughts.

His murderer, that wears Amberle’s face proceeds to smirk up at The Ellcrys before sauntering out of The Sanctuary.

Leaving Lorin behind to die in a pool of his own blood…

 

Later…

 

As Allanon sprints through the castle, Wil is left attempting to explain what is happening to The King Of Arborlon, The Two Princes Of Arborlon, The Commander and a bunch of guards as each of them try to catch up with Allanon.

“So, yeah, Demons..” Wil finishes, practically breathless due to the running he's done.

This has got to be hands down one of the most awkward moments of his life. He thinks as he is eyes by two Princes and the actual King Of Arborlon.

Why do these awkward moments keep in coming? He wonders to himself.

“Demands in Arborlon. I never thought I would live to see the day.” The King remarks.

“The Chosen must be protected at all costs! They alone can save The Ellcrys!” Allanon yells from up ahead, stopping abruptly when he sees that the doors to the room The Chosen are apparently kept in are completely unguarded.

“The Black Watch should be guarding that door!” The King yells, which is when all hell breaks loose.

Allanon using his magic to blow the doors off their hinges.

Every single one of them racing into the unguarded room after Allanon, who staggers backwards upon what he sees.

Blood. All he sees is blood.

Blood. Flesh, limbs. Bits and pieces of The Chosen discarded over the entire room…

Catching Allanon’s arm, Wil raises his other hand to his mouth due to the pure horror that engulfs him at the sight.

The urge to throw up is almost too much for Wil as they gaze upon each body individually.

Allanon, heart racing, as scans quickly over all of them individually, as quick and he possible can. Praying over and over again that Amberle is not amongst them…

There is just so much blood.

The Chosen are just hung like rag dolls, some slumped over chairs. Others impaled on various objects, which include the throne itself.

“The Chosen, they'll all dead!” Wil whispers, the only one of them all able to speak at this moment in time.

Allanon has to scan the room at least a dozen times before he is confident and sure that Amberle is not amongst the dead.

The relief is instantaneous and Allanon has to be careful not to stumble again when the relief hits him.

She's not amongst them. She's not here. Allanon keeps repeating in his head over and over to ground himself.

As moments before, he thought his entire world had been torn away from him.

“One. One still lives.” Allanon practically croaks.

The relief he'd felt. Washed away and replaced with something else.

“Amberle.” He turns to face Eventine, Ander, Arion and Commander Tilton.

“She's not… She's not here. This is where you kept all of The Chosen. Yes?” Allanon practically snarls at them.

“Yes.” The King nods, still reeling from the sight before him.

“Where is she?!”

“Allanon…” Ander starts carefully, tearing his eyes away from the scene of mass destruction to give Allanon the answers he requests.

“Where.” Allanon growls, his voice now a mixture of both worry and fury.

“Where is Amberle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this chapter, please comment if you can :)


	5. Finding Pyria / Arborlon Would Be A Much Better Place Without Arion

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Four Lands

 

After the encounter with The Rover, Amberle rides the horse she'd taken through the woods at a fast pace.

Part of her wishing she'd incapacitated that Rover somehow and taken back her necklace that she'd stolen from her.

It was the only thing of Allanon she had…

But she had to keep going and keeping going is exactly what she does, now in the early morning light.

She's extremely tired but she knows she cannot rest until she reaches Wing Hove.

The area she rides through is quiet. There is nothing, no bird song nothing.

Just silence.

Nothing but tall trees which are bathed in a misty blue fog.

Completely unaware of the invisible trip rope tied from one tree to another, Amberle rides straight through it and is instantly thrown off her horse violently.

Hitting the ground sharply, Amberle groans in pain from the impact of the fall.

Trying to roll onto her side, the face of a troll suddenly looms over her.

The last thing Amberle remembers before falling into unconsciousness is her own screams…

 

Arborlon

 

With closed eyes and arms wrapped tightly around The Codex Of Paranor, Allanon is knelt down on the floor.

Using his magic to seek out exactly what happened here.

A violent act like this would leave a permanent imprint on the room and that's what he searches for.

There would be echoes remaining from the tragedy that was the deaths of the members of The Chosen.

The pure relief that resides in Allanon that Amberle was not amongst them is indescribable.

“What do you think he's doing?” Wil whispers to Prince Ander, who he'd immediately taken a liking to, whilst eying Allanon with his usual confused look in his eyes.

“Something that involves magic, I'm guessing. I'm not sure. I tend not to ask.” Ander shrugs.

“That's good advice.” Wil agrees with a nod, before enquiring.

“So, who's Amberle?” 

“Amberle. She is the Princess of Arborlon, my niece. She is a member of The Chosen but she went missing earlier. We haven't been able to find her but honestly… I'm glad she's not here or else…” Ander stops, shaking his head when the horrific realisation hits him.

If his beloved niece had been here and had not vanished without a trace.

She would be amongst the bodies that are currently being moved, with the upmost respect.

“She a friend of Allanon’s?” Wil enquires, wincing when he remembers the anger and rage Allanon had displayed when he was informed that Amberle was missing and had been for some time now.

“Yeah, they're friends. Good friends. When Allanon came here, my father, Amberle and I were the only ones who attempted to make him feel welcome. To be fair, I honestly didn't know Allanon cared so much for her.” Ander remarks before smiling.

“It's nice to know that he cares about his friends, makes me think that he'd do the same for me if I went missing, or else.” Ander continues to smile in the direction of his Druid friend.

“Honestly, I'm surprised he actually has friends.” Wil admits.

“Allanon's a great guy. Okay, he takes some getting used to but, if you get to know him, he's actually not as scary as he comes across.” Ander informs Wil.

“I kinda doubt that.” Wil retorts, continuing to glance toward where Allanon is knelt and is now wincing slightly.

The wincing is due to the fact that he is being violently forced into the echoes that were left in the room.

He can hear their screams.

Their agonising screams as they were torn apart.

Shredded, sliced, their blood painting the floors and walls.

Some tried to flee, but were cut down where they crawled, their blood painting the whole room red as their last words were screams.

A vision of The Dagda Moor accompanying the horrific tragedy.

Shuddering violently after experiencing the deaths of each member of The Chosen, Allanon opens his eyes.

Still trembling slightly as he is filled with sadness due to the loss of so many innocent lives…

Meanwhile, Arion walks around the room, his eyes trailing over the bodies of The Chosen, their blood that is splattered over nearly every surface of the throne room.

The look in his wide eyes is a mixture of horror, sorrow and undoubtedly fear at the scene of devastation that lies before them all.

Eventually, Allanon rises to his feet just as Arion finally finds the words to say.

“This must be the work of Gnomes.” He states plainly.

“They've struck at the heart of the palace before.” He points out, his mind flashing back to the night of Aine’s death and by the look on King Eventine’s face.

He is thinking of the exact same memory.

“Gnomes had no part in this.” Allanon murmur-growls. 

“It is the work of the Dagda Moor.” He reveals in an ominous tone of voice whilst, walking around the bodies, his remorse growing as he eyes the ones that have savagely been impaled on what were once decorative spikes situated around the throne room.

On the throne itself…

“The Dagda what?” Arion practically snaps, judgment dripping from his voice.

“He was a powerful Elvin Druid who was corrupted by dark magic. He had been plotting his revenge now for thousands of years.” Allanon explains to those in the room.

“If he is a Druid, can't you find and destroy one of your own?” Arion questions sharply.

“I tried but he is cloistered in a black henge which cloaks his location.” Allanon murmurs gravely.

Arion looks to interject but, Ander just glares at him and shakes his head.

His brother continuously insulting his friend and questioning his loyalty and legitimacy is not helping matters at all.

“I don't understand.” Wil admits.

That about sums up Wil Shannara. Allanon muses to himself as Wil joins him.

“If he really had escaped The Forbidding why doesn't he attack himself?” Wil continues.

“According to The Codex, the weaker The Ellcrys gets the stronger he becomes.” He tells Wil before, turning to Eventine.

“But he will not be truly free to walk this Earth until the last leaf has fallen.”

“Kill The Chosen, kill The Ellcrys.” Wil speaks what has suddenly dawned on him.

Surprised by Wil’s moment of intelligence, Allanon turns back to him.

“Until then, he will dispatch his Demons to carry out his murderous biddings. Like he has done here.” Allanon finishes, silence falling between the Druid, The King, the two princes and Wil.

Silence that is interrupted by Arion’s request.

“Can my father and I please have the room?” 

Upon reading his thoughts and glaring, Allanon then turns his attention towards Eventine, who nods once in agreement.

Glancing towards Wil, Allanon turns and strides out of the room, Wil following him quickly.

It is only Eventine, Arion and Ander that remain in the room.

“You can leave to. Go and join your Druid friend. You've made your choice about who's side you're on.” Arion addresses Ander, who, with one last glare at his brother, accompanied by a somewhat look of outrage, turns around and moves to take off after Allanon and Wil.

Finally alone, Arion turns to his father with a strong look of annoyance in his eyes.

“Father, that's it. I’ve been hinting at this to you all year but I've had enough. You need to send this Druid away. Ever since he got here, people have been starting to talk. It's divided us. You and Ander from me because, for some unknown reason you're both under his spell and for some other unknown reason, my niece decides to speak with him after I explicitly told her to stay far away from him. I’ve had it. I really have. In order to get things back to normal that Druid needs to go, or even. Locked away somewhere, I don’t care! I just want him away from my family! No one. Not I, not The Elvin Council, not even the servants and the peasants of Arborlon understand why you and Ander are under his thrall…”

“You mean you don't understand.” Eventine cuts in.

“No, I don't! Six innocent lives have been slaughtered inside our walls and you want to blame Demons and magic?” Arion snaps at his father.

“What would you suggest?” Eventine enquires to Arion’s brief confusion but ultimate delight that it appears, that his father is beginning to listen to him.

“You had planned to step down in a few months.” Arion states firmly, to the raised eyebrow look his father gives him in retaliation.

“Do it now. Let me take control of the situation. Let me do what I have been training to do. I will lead the Elvin Army and I will root out our real enemy.” Arion declares.

“My son…” Eventine begins, moving towards Arion.

“A true leader does not abdicate at the start of a crisis and as for your training, it is no match for my experience. By the time I was your age, I had won the War Of The Races and brought peace to The Four Lands. What I did not do is stand in front of my father, or anyone I saw as superior to myself and proceed to insult and vilify one of the greatest men I have ever known! Allanon is not going anywhere. He is my friend, he has and he always shall be. He is powerful and he is strong and is every bit more of a man than you are proving to be! This complete lack of respect you show myself, Allanon and yes. His name is Allanon. He is not ‘The Druid’ as you simply refer to him as. He is Allanon and you will from this point on show him the same respect you should show me because if I had to place my faith in anyone to resolve this crisis it would be him. With how you're acting, I would even place my faith in your brother to lead us over you. There are a lot of things you don't understand my boy and that is your history which, yes, something I should have been more open about. I see that now. You don't understand how to be open minded and finally, the major thing you don't understand is when to keep your mouth shut!” Eventine practically screams at his son.

Even Arion takes a step backwards due to his father’s unexpected ferocity.

But Arion is determined to have the last word, enraged by his father’s response.

“You are the greatest King since Jerle Shannara but…” Arion moves forward but his father pushes him away with a raise of his hand and without words.

“Think of your legacy. After everything they you have done for the Elvin people. Do you really want to go down as the mad King who believes in Demons?” 

“No.” Eventine retorts.

“I want to go down as the King who leaves behind a worthy successor to my throne and from your little outbursts, I'm starting to strongly believe that won't be you.” Eventine speaks in savage tones.

“Now, get out of my sight!”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Having left the throne room, Wil follows Allanon down corridors and corridors as Allanon walks briskly away from him.

Wil is practically jogging after him until the moment he finally comes to a stop.

Even then, Wil notices that he is pacing slightly.

“If Princess Amberle is the last of The Chosen, how come the tree can't find her?” Wil asks, what he believes again to be, a valid question.

“The Ellcrys has called to her, but she needs to return voluntarily. Nobody can be forced into service.” Allanon responds through gritted teeth.

His entire attitude and stance, giving Wil the impression that Allanon is actually nervous about something.

Shaken and even worried. Wil guesses.

Yet, he supposes if the world truly is coming to an end, that's probably the reason why.

It's one of them. Allanon thinks in response to the thoughts he reads in Wil’s mind.

It's Amberle and her safety Allanon is truly fearful for.

“Can't you use your magic, like you did at Druid’s Keep?” Wil continues.

“Finding a dusty old book is much easier than tracking a wilful woman who does not want to be found believe me, I have tried what I can.” Allanon grumbles.

“Prince Ander told me you guys were friends. You, he and Princess Amberle, did you know her well enough to have a vague idea of where she's gone to?” Wil decides to ask.

“The places I have considered have already been searched by the Black Watch and myself with my magic. I am trying.” Allanon practically growls at Wil.

The confusion in Wil’s mind quickly setting in again at Allanon's state.

“I need to search Amberle’s quarters. If theirs something I've missed…”

“Hey, why don't you let me do that. I mean I don't feel very useful right now and honestly, with all that yelling we heard in the Throne Room I think you kinda need to stay around the King. Don't give that Prince anymore reasons to hate you.” Wil points out.

Sighing, Allanon ponders over that suggestion.

Unfortunately, Wil is right, he needs to stay around here.

Not because of Arion’s childish rage but, rather incase The Ellcrys does come back to them with knowledge of Amberle’s current location and wellbeing.

He would be the only one with the knowledge of how to communicate with The Ellcrys.

But he doesn't particularly want Wil to search Amberle’s room.

Thoughts of incriminating drawings coming to mind…

However, at this point. He's willing to go through anything to get her back.

“Fine. But you are not to tell anyone of your mission and the only things I need you to focus on and bring to me are things that relate to either Demons or Amberle’s current location. Anything else. You simply just ignore. Do you understand?”

“Ehh…”

“WIL!”

“Yes! Okay, yes, okay. Only stuff that strong relates to her whereabouts or demons.” Wil practically shrieks when Allanon bellows at him.

“The Dagda Moor has an agent within these walls. It is crucial you do exactly what I said and Wil, don't screw up. Your life and the fate of the world depends on it. If the Dagda Moor finds Amberle before we do, the world ends.” Allanon growls before storming off the direction of The Sanctuary.

“Great.” Wil starts, watching Allanon leave, a nervous look setting in on Wil’s face .

“Thanks for the encouragement.”

 

Meanwhile, In Wing Hove

 

Amberle awakes to the sound of wind chimes.

The soft tinkling sound of wind chimes, floating around.

Urging her eyes to open themselves, Amberle’s vision, whilst not great, allows her to focus on the silvery, evidently hand made wind chime above her head.

It is then, that she also focus’s on the Troll head and is startled into full alertness.

Struggling to sit up due to her aching limbs for the long walk, horse ride and vicious fall, Amberle looks around at her surroundings hurriedly.

It's then she realises that she's lying in an old boat, is surrounded by pretty hand made decorations that hang above her head and is on a beautiful long beach, steps away from the sea.

“Ignore Iggy!” A voice calls from the distance.

“I use him to scare the bark nuts off any Rover that comes sniffing around.” The elderly woman reveals herself to Amberle, a warm smile forming at her lips as she eyes Amberle.

Amberle knows who she is immediately.

“Aunt Pyria!” She whispers, trying to sit up, immediately throwing her arms around the older woman, who bends down so Amberle can do just that.

“You are the spitting image of your mother.” Pyria remarks when finally releasing Amberle from their embrace.

Amberle just smiles at her, overjoyed that she has finally found her aunt and is now safe with her.

“Now, what are you doing out here? You could have been kidnapped or killed.” Pyria somewhat reprimands her.

“I'm in trouble. I need your help.” Amberle admits.

Sighing, Pyria fixes her with a knowing look. 

Completely understanding what it is Amberle might be about to tell her and prepared to give her love and comfort and show her that she completely understands what it is Amberle is going through.

“How far long are you?”

Eyes widening at Pyria’s words, Amberle quickly shakes her head.

“I'm not pregnant.” Amberle can't help but smirk.

Thankfully, her getting pregnant is a complete impossibility. 

Druid’s are unable to have children, Amberle remembers Allanon once telling her after one brief loss of thought and control from both of them after a really long day without seeing one another.

That had been the closest they'd come to being caught, Amberle thinks, smirking at the extremely pleasant memory of what Allanon referred to as ‘the store cupboard incident’.

Yes, Amberle thinks to herself. That had been fun and the fact that Allanon would never be able to accidentally get her pregnant gave them both peace of mind.

Eventually though, Amberle would have loved to believe that she and Allanon would have adopted…

“Amberle.” Her aunts words pulls Amberle out of her happy thoughts and back to reality.

“Yes. In your letters, you said you'd witnessed magic during the War Of The Races and that made me think that you would believe me…” Amberle trails off.

“That was a very long time ago.” Pyria speaks after a moment, various thoughts of love and loss floating around her mind.

“But you still believe it in?” Amberle presses, knowing that her aunt is aware of Allanon.

Amberle is determined not to mention his name.

“What's really going on, Amberle?” Pyria frowns after a minute.

“I ran The Gauntlet and won. I became a member of The Chosen.” Amberle states.

“Your grandfather must be furious. Good for you…”

“No, it's a nightmare!” Amberle protests.

“When I laid my hand on The Ellcrys, I had a vision. Arborlon in flames, Demons feasting on the dead. The man I love died in front of me and I couldn't stop it… It was a vision of the future.” Amberle explains hurriedly, tears beginning to form in her eyes at the instant flash of the vision she had, had of Allanon's death.

“Who is this man you speak of?” Pyria decides to focus on that in order to calm the evidently distressed and distraught Amberle down.

“He's. He means so much to me aunt Pyria. Words… I. I watched him die in my vision. I could do anything and with what else I saw, I'm terrified I caused it. That I caused everything my vision showed me. The future that is is going to happen because I broke the rules. By running away, by staying here…” Amberle trails off, both determined and distraught.

“I wonder if we can help stop it.”

 

Somewhere, In The Four Lands

 

Having, lost her horse and therefore her haul due to some stuck up Princess bitch, Eretria sits on a bank, drinking water from a flask whilst playing with the necklace she had stolen from said Princess.

Weird choice of jewellery for a stuck up rich bitch. Eretria muses to herself.

It's evidently expensive and worth something but it's a different style for an Elvin Princess.

Without warning, a rope cracks through the air and winds it way around Eretria’s throat, dragging her backwards, across the grass, the rope cutting into and choking her.

When the attacker finally stops dragging her, he looks down upon her.

“Look what I caught.” He hisses as, tugging at the rope around her neck, Eretria lifts her leg and kicks her attacker once in the nuts and into the side of his face, knocking out a few teeth and causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood before hitting the ground.

Pulling herself to her feet, Eretria rips the rope from around her neck before proceeding to choke her attacker with it.

“Come on, choke!” She yells, pleading to whatever's out there for her attacker to die on her.

“Eretria!” A familiar voice suddenly calls her name from a distance away.

It doesn't stop her.

“Eretria.” The voice repeats, getting closer to her on a black horse.

“That's enough.” The man orders, dismounting his horse and walking towards her along with several other men.

Knowing that there's no way out. Eretria gives the rope around her attacker’s neck one last pull before reluctantly releasing him, smirking somewhat as he hire the ground, choking up blood.

Coughing herself from the attack inflicted on her, Eretria wraps a hand around her sore throat, feeling that the rope has made deep cuts in the skin of her throat with her fingers.

Once the man has unwrapped the rope from around Eretria's attacker’s throat and has subsequently crawled away, he turns his attention to the coughing and pained Eretria.

“We scouted that house four nights ago, I was beginning to think you'd double crossed me.”

“And risk you putting a bounty on my head with every Rover in the Four Lands? Thanks for the trust.” Eretria hisses sarcastically, whilst assessing with her fingers just how deep the cuts on her throat are.

“Where's your haul?” The man enquires.

“I stripped the place clean, just as you taught me, but I got ambushed on the way back.” Eretria admits reluctantly.

“Ambushed?” The man frowns with look of both curiosity and disbelief.

“They stole my haul with my horse.”

“Trolls would have eaten you. Gnomes would have gutted you. Who was it? Another Rover a Clan?” He lists the most believable suspect.

“An Elf.” Eretria admits with great reluctance.

The man instantly begins laughing, loudly and whole heartedly. Eretria's attack doing the same thing.

“An Elf? Then you should have killed the arrogant little snot, cut off its pointy ears and brought them to me as a souvenir!” The man reprimands her by snapping.

“Guess you're just not cut out for a heist after all.”

“It was my first time going solo. Just, give me another shot!” Eretria protests, getting to her feet then, ignoring the ache in her throat as she attempts to change his mind.

Grabbing her head roughly with both hands, the man proceeds to shake her roughly before, throwing her away as if she were garbage.

“This is a clan, not a charity. I'm selling you to Boca Madrid. He wants a wife and he's had an eye on you for a while now.” He states, his mind made up much to the horror of Eretria.

Not wanting to become a wife, or sold, she races after him.

“Cephalo, wait!” She all but begs.

“I didn't come back empty-handed, but you've got to promise not to sell me.” Eretria begins to bargain, digging into her pocket and pulling out the aqua blue stones she's stolen from Wil.

“They're one of a kind. I'm sure you could get a good price for them.” Eretria desperately tries to plead her case.

“Those are…” Cephalo starts, sliding them into the palm of his dirty hands.

“Elfstones.” Eretria finishes, smiling at the look on Cephalo’s face and thinking she may have managed to avoid getting sold.

Beaming at the stones in his hand and then at Eretria.

“There's nothing rarer.” He breathes before grinning and grasping Eretria by the shoulders.

“There may be hope for you.” He continues, sliding an arm around Eretria's shoulders, who simply displays a look of pure relief at how three little blue stones have just saved her life.

“Come on, sweetheart. Why don't you tell your dad exactly how you got a hold of these?” He enquires, kissing the side of her head, chuckling gleefully as they go.

 

The Sanctuary 

 

The Sanctuary, the home to The Ellcrys and The Chosen now bears six coffins.

Each male member of The Chosen lying inside, servants and guards having recovered what was left of them to bury them respectfully.

The coffins form a semi circle and are looked down on by The Ellcrys that stands tall.

Watching over them.

Guarding them as, they had begun to guard her.

Before their lives were tragically snatched away from them.

King Eventine also stands around them, his hand on two of them, gazing at the bouquets of flowers place on each of them.

Secretly relieved that there are only six coffins instead of the intended seven.

That wherever she may be, his granddaughter is not apart of this tragedy.

Allanon walks silently in behind him.

Eventine has known him long enough to know when to sense Allanon's presence.

The man has always been brilliant at sneaking up behind people.

“My son believes you are leading me astray.” Eventine admits.

Silently, Allanon places a hand on his friends shoulder.

“I remember a younger King, who wouldn't allow the whispers of doubters to cloud his judgment.” Allanon points out.

“I never said I agreed with him.” Eventine turns around with a slight smile.

“I know, I heard.” Allanon smirks slightly.

“And I'm on your side. I am. I always have been and I always will be but, we can't all fall asleep for decades and… Forget that the world had moved on without us.” Eventine finishes, both he and Allanon sharing a friendly smirk.

Behind the two men, the doors open and two members of the Black Watch and Commander Tilton enter The Sanctuary, escorting an nervous and fearful Wil with them.

“We found him trespassing in The Princess’s room.” Commander Tilton informs Eventine, to a proud smirk from Allanon.

“He insisted on seeing The Druid.” 

“Your. Your Highness.” Wil stutters anxious now he's been given the time to explain himself.

“I think I know where Amberle is hiding. She's with somebody called Pyria.” Wil reveals, glancing down at the papers in his hands to make sure he got the pronunciation right.

Allanon's first thoughts are an instant mixture of various curse words.

“Pyria?” Eventine echoes Wil’s words as Allanon just stands. Frozen.

“No one has heard from my sister in years.” Eventine continues.

“According to these letters, she lives in Wing Hove.” Wil adds, giving the papers in his hand another nervous look.

Eventine then holds out his hand for them, Wil eagerly letting going of them, handing them over.

“Amberle was secretly corresponding with her. I found them hidden in her room.” 

Eventine busies himself with unwrapping the letters as Allanon begins to pace The Sanctuary.

“There's something I'm missing here, right?” Wil starts after a moment of what, he believes to be awkward silence.

“We had a falling out many years ago. She fell in love with a human and when she asked for my blessing, I refused.” King Eventine responds to Wil’s enquiry, whilst both men eye the pacing Allanon.

“Because she didn't love an Elf?” Wil decides to continue to press for information, surprised that this, seemingly kind man would forbid such a thing.

“Because she loved you, Allanon.” Eventine reveals, causing Allanon to freeze again and for Wil’s eyes to near about fall out from their sockets, his mouth opening wide.

So that's the woman he was talking about in Druid’s Keep, Wil thinks before, wondering just exactly how Allanon could possibly be in a relationship with a woman. The King’s sister, no less.

“I thought she understood there was no future for us.” Allanon murmurs after a moment.

“Well, evidently, she didn't. However, thanks to your very capable young apprentice here.”

Wil immediately starts beaming at the praise the King gives him.

Just so happy to finally be given recognition for something!

“We now have our best chance of getting Amberle home safely. I will instruct the scouts to go to Wing Hove…”

“No.” Allanon's voice slices through the air sharply, causing even the dog to be startled as Allanon crosses the room is very few strides to end up in front of Wil.

“Wil and I will go. Alone.” 

“We will?” Wil’s eyes widen somewhat fearfully as the anxiousness and fear begin to set into his mind again.

“Like, inviting a few soldiers might not be a bad idea.” Wil suggests hopefully.

“Whatever killed The Chosen could still be inside the city walls. Not to mention the fact that she could start running the second she sees soldiers.” Allanon points out.

“And you don't think she's going to start running when she sees us?” Wil frowns.

“I have hopes that I will be able to talk her down. Nobody else is to know Amberle's location or her life could be in danger.” Allanon turns to Eventine, whom nods.

“As you wish. A word, please though Allanon.” Eventine beckons him over.

Allanon nods, turning around and leading Wil out of the doors of The Sanctuary.

“This should only take a moment.” Allanon informs him.

“Take your time. I'm not exactly anxious to be out there in Demon land, take your time.” Wil holds up his hands awkwardly, Allanon rolls his eyes at him, before taking Wil by the shoulders and leading him to a part of the corridor before returning to Eventine, who immediately signals for the doors to be shut.

“If this is about Pyria. You know my thoughts already. We have discussed why back then there could be no future for us and all the reasons why.” Allanon points our tiredly.

“I know it's like I was saying before. Time has moved on.” Eventine smiles at him.

“Then what is it? I would give my life to protect Amberle. I shall keep her safe.” Allanon declares firmly.

Eventine, simply just continues to smile at his friend before continuing.

“Allanon, if Amberle is indeed with Pyria, I know that this is going to be hard for you.” Eventine begins as, at that moment Allanon starts to walk away from him.

“I can handle this.”

“I know you can, it’s just…” Eventine stops a moment.

“I know she loved you and you once loved her but time, a lot of time has passed now and you're both different people. Very different people to those who knew one another and were in love and I'm sure, she and you will always harbour affection for one another and I'm aware that the only reason you left her was because of duty. That you had no choice but to leave her because of the Druid Sleep and that you regret many things.”

“I'm beginning to regret telling you this.” Allanon grumbles for a moment, Eventine choosing in that minute to rest a hand on Allanon's shoulder.

“All I ask of you is this.” Eventine, keeps a tight grip on Allanon's shoulder before breaking into a gentle smile.

“You put your feelings of love for Pyria aside to focus on duty and you have regrets. Yet you have changed, I can see that, I'm aware that you've opened yourself up to more possibilities which is why I beg of you.” He stops to give Allanon a gentle smile.

“Don't make the same mistakes with Amberle.”

In all his years and everything he's seen, there have only been rare moments where Allanon has been shocked, surprised and speechless.

This is one of those rare moments.

“I am many things Allanon but, a fool I am not. I am fully aware of your romantic relationship with Amberle. Whilst you are an enigma, Allanon. Amberle is an open book. The way she looks at you, like you mean the whole world to her. I saw that. You might be a wise Druid, but I've been around for longer than you think." Eventine reveals, a somewhat smirk etched onto his face.

“Eventine…” Allanon starts, wondering for a moment what he is actually going to say in his defence.

“Allanon. Let me stop you there. I could not be happier with this union. I am delighted that Amberle has found a man like you. I could not wish for a better partner for her.” Eventine informs Allanon with a warm smile.

“I'll keep her safe.” Allanon assures him.

“Oh, I don't doubt that for a second. I know you will. I just want you to promise me that you won't get so wrapped up in your sense of duty that you make the same mistakes as you did with Pyria. Let Amberle in and never push her away, do you understand me?” Eventine requests, almost sternly.

“Yes.” Allanon responds with a brief nod of his head.

“Wonderful. Now, please, just go on and bring her home to us.” Eventine begs, his smile becoming a sad one.

Bowing his head slightly, Allanon turns on a heel and strides out of the room, leaving a smiling Eventine behind, who simply begins to pet his dog’s head.

“What do you think, old boy?” Eventine speaks whilst petting the dog.

“What do you think?”

He doesn't even realises that the eyes of his beloved pet have flashed silver and red…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you al so much for reading, please comment if you can :)


	6. The Fury Arrives At Wing Hove

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Somewhere In The Four Lands

 

Still massaging her sore and bleeding throat with her fingers, Eretria, glances up at Cephalo as he eyes the Elfstones with a high level of concentration and focus.

Eretria has never seen him like this before about a stolen item.

“He said the Elfstones belonged to his father. Even he didn't believe they were magic.” Eretria decides to inform him, figuring that he'd probably be asking her questions soon.

Placing the stone down, Cephalo turns to her.

“Perhaps he was lying. Where did this halfling say he was from?” He enquires.

“Someplace called Shady Vale.” Eretria replies as he moves to stand in front of her.

“There used to be stories about an Elf who lived in the Vale.” Cephalo informs her whilst, prodding at a fire he had made in the ground with a long white stick.

“He'd gladly tell you his wild tale of how he single handedly won the War Of The Races with nothing but a magic sword and three humble Elfstones to aid him.” Cephalo re tells the tale, waving the stones in front of a skeptical Eretria.

“Well, my father taught me not to believe anything I didn't see with my own eyes.” 

“You think just because those pointy eared bastards tell us that magic’s dead that's the truth?” Cephalo snaps at her angrily, moving so he's crouched down in front of her.

“What makes you think I haven't seen it, hm?” He retorts, causing Eretria to remain silent.

Cephalo then begins to give her a command.

“Find the halfling and I promise not to marry you off.” He deals with a smirk,

“I find him, you grant me my freedom.” Eretria bargains.

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence that lasts between the two, until Cephalo smiles and holds out his hand.

Smiling back, Eretria extends her own hand, the two sharing a handshake.

Sealing their deal.

Standing up and patting her cheek almost dismissively, Cephalo walks to join the other a Rovers.

Now alone, Eretria continues to rub at her sore throat.

Soon. She thinks to herself.

Soon she can be free…

Her attacker eyes her for a moment and Eretria just smiles.

Soon.

Soon she can be free from this constant never ending abuse…

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands

 

In a woods filled with tall thin trees and bathed in a light blue mist, Wil follows behind Allanon.

Allanon hasn't said anything for nearly the entire journey.

The silence is awkward.

Well, all silences just seem awkward to Wil Ohmsford.

Smiling once at their horses, Wil tilts his head in Allanon’s direction.

“So.” He starts.

“You and the King’s sister? Wow. I never pictured you as the romantic type. She the woman you were talking about back at Druid’s Keep?” Wil enquires.

“My previous relationship with Pyria is none of your concern.” Allanon grumbles, an almost angry tone to his usual gruff voice.

Wil just doesn't take the hint.

“Sure the age difference must have been kinda weird. How old are you, like three hundred and fifty?” 

“Stop talking.” Allanon growls.

 

“I can't.” Wil admits plainly.

He has got to have some kind of mental affliction. Allanon thinks to himself as they walk.

“It's the only thing keeping my mind of the fact that we could be ripped apart by rampaging Demons at any moment. Nobody should die like that.” Wil says, referring to The Chosen.

The mere thought making him shudder and flashback to the horrific sight he was met with.

“Well, thanks to you finding the letters, we have a chance of finding Amberle and stopping them.” 

“Woah…” Wil practically stops breathing.

“Was that a compliment?”

Allanon doesn't say anything.

Walking towards a stone with red engravings on, he bends down to inspect it.

“I'm not much of a conversationalist. As you can tell, I don't get much practise.”

“Prince Ander and apparently even the Princess Amberle seem to like you. If you're not much of a conversation kinda guy, how does that work out?” Wil comments.

He is met with silence again from Allanon.

“Look, if you don't want to talk about Pyria, at least tell me about my dad.” Wil requests softly, to which, Allanon begins to stand, walking ahead and finally lowering his hood.

“I met Pyria because she was the keeper of the Royal Archives when I was tracking down the descendants of the Shannara bloodline.” Allanon informs him, matter of fact.

“How come?” Wil frowns, happy that he's finally getting somewhere with Allanon.

“They were being murdered.” 

“Of course they were.” Wil sighs.

Should've guessed.

“I met your father when he was living in Shady Vale with the Ohmsford’s. He and Flick were like brothers…”

“Brothers? No way. Uncle Flick refuses to talk about him.” Wil gasps in shock and awe.

“Your father is the only reason thus world didn't fall into darkness thirty years ago. His courage and fortitude inspire me still.” Allanon admits honestly, to an emotional and deeply surprised Wil.

“If he's such a hero, how come nobody remembers him?” Wil frowns.

“Why did he die a sad, lonely drunk?”

“Well, you might recall I told you that magic comes with a price. Your father mastered the Elfstones. He defeated a terrible evil and the magic took its toll.” Allanon reveals to a now concerned and honestly, outright terrified Wil.

“Is that where gonna happen to me?” 

“Magic affects each person differently. With your father it caused mental damage, with me, it's physical damage. But you?” Allanon stops, stepping towards Wil.

“You are not your father, Wil.” Allanon pats his cheek lightly in passing before striding away.

Wil is completely and utterly confused.

Actually, he thinks he's got the hang of this now…

“So, I'm supposed to use Elfstones I don't have to protect a Princess, who doesn't want to be found from a Demon Horde bent of laying waste to the world and even if I succeed, which is entirely doubtful. My life could still be doomed because magic will have fried my brain.” Will states.

Knelt down beside a pile of rope, Allanon smirks with raised eyebrows, tilting his head to the side and smirking again.

“Mm.” He smirks in agreement.

“I liked it better when we didn't talk!” Wil smiles.

That only makes Allanon beam.

Finally!

Some peace and quiet.

Allanon lets out a light laugh of happiness before standing, throwing the rope straight into Wil’s face.

Yep. Wil thinks.

I'm gonna die.

Wing Hove

 

Stood in front of a table, preparing a meal for herself and Amberle, letting the calm sea breeze wash over her. Pyria is somewhat startled when she hears the sound of horses.

Looking up, she sees two horses riding across the beach. Two men upon them both.

At first, she doesn't know who they are.

Perhaps they're guards from the palace, here to collect Amberle.

But as they get closer…

No… Pyria thinks, dropping everything that was in her hands.

No. It can't be… She thinks, her unwilling feet forcing her to move in the direction of the two men that are now dismounting their horses.

This can't be happening. Pyria thinks to herself hurriedly as she walks toward the two, who are currently tying their horses to posts made of wood.

“Allanon?” Pyria starts when she can find the words, walking towards the man, who turns his head when she calls his name, a slight smile appearing at his lips.

“We’re here for Princess Amberle.” Wil speaks when he realises neither Pyria, or Allanon are going to say anything as they're both frozen where they're stood.

Just staring at each other.

Well, it has been over thirty years. Wil thinks to himself.

“I. I can't help you.” Pyria says quickly. Way too quickly.

Unfortunately for her, both she and Allanon are aware that he can tell when she's lying.

Trying to read her mind since the moment he got here, Allanon realises that's she's put up walls in her mind.

Attempting to force him out.

He can feel her pain though. Her sadness and her anger.

It almost kills him that he is the sole reason behind her sadness and anger but, he was prepared for this.

He knew this was never going to be an easy task.

Which is why, even though he won't admit it, why he never came to find her when first awoke.

Because, he did not know what he could say to make things right.

At least, allow there to be peace between them.

Even if he has moved on.

Using a little bit of magic, that starts to burn his hands.

Causing pain that he knows he ultimately deserves.

He deserves to feel a lot more pain than this. He thinks to himself as he manages to break through Pyria’s defences momentarily to simply see where Amberle is.

“She's at the waterfall.” Allanon speaks in a gentle tone of voice.

“Damn your Druid tricks.” Pyria hisses angrily at him, the anger for a lot more than just him overpowering the defences she'd placed in her mind.

For more than one reason.

“Go now, time is precious. Tell Amberle that I'm here and that I'll be with her in a moment.” Allanon turns to Will, who is more than happy to get away from this awkward situation.

“That’s Shea’s boy isn't it?” Pyria questions when she find she can form a complete sentence.

Allanon nods, tilting his head to the side.

More than ready to give his opinion on Wil Shannara.

“I'm not convinced he’ll be the man his father was.” He shrugs.

Pyria says nothing. Nothing at all.

She just moves, moves closer to Allanon, raising her hand to rest it against the side of his still incredibly handsome face.

“After all these years, here you are standing right in front of me, looking like you haven't aged a day. How can that be?” Pyria practically growls at him, whilst Allanon just looks down at his feet remorsefully.

“The Druid’s Sleep. A deep hibernation that restored my magic. I was depleted after the war. I had no choice but to leave.” Allanon admits truthfully.

“No choice? You abandoned me to grow old without so much as a goodbye.” Pyria snaps at him, her resentment and anger flaring up again and causing the look in Allanon's eyes to become sadder.

“And now you return as young and strong as a spring stag. Amberle told me about The Ellcrys and her visions.” Pyria informs him.

“The situation is much more dire than she knows.” Allanon retorts.

“If you're here I should have guessed.” Pyria replies, her voice still sharp.

“And believe me Amberle knows that. She knows more than you think.” 

“Right now the destiny of The Four Lands rests upon Wil and Amberle's shoulders. I wish it wasn't this way. This is not something Amberle deserves.” Allanon murmurs.

“And once again, you are the puppet master. Manipulating innocent lives as you see fit.” She practically hisses at him.

Allanon knows that she's resentful towards him, furious at what he had no choice but to do but that. That was somewhat uncalled for.

“It's not my intention…”

“Not your intention? You have no idea do you Allanon? How I feel. How Amberle feels about all of this because, I think she does understand the severity of this. She told me how she saw Arborlon in flames and how that affected her and whilst you may not care about this one yourself because you apparently know nothing about love but, Amberle was forced to watch a vision of the man she loves die right in front of her…”

Allanon freezes at her words immediately.

“What did you say?” Allanon enquires.

“Oh, don't pretend to care.” Pyria hisses at him.

“Amberle.” Allanon whispers under his breath with a slight shake of his head.

If Pyria’s words are true and he knows them to be, Amberle left Arborlon because of…

“Allanon?” Pyria glances at him for a moment, watching as his eyes begin to focus in the direction the Shannara boy took off in.

The direction of which Amberle is in.

She heard him whisper her name. Amberle's.

The look in his eyes…

The way Amberle had somewhat described her…

It all hits her in a second like a ton of bricks.

“You and…” Pyria stops, glaring at Allanon with more rage and more resent than ever before.

“Pyria…” Allanon starts as, she simply turns away from him and storms her way up the hillside.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Running through the green filled forest, Wil’s jaw almost hits the ground when he stops just outside the waterfalls and The Princess Amberle comes into view.

The most absolutely stunningly beautiful woman he has ever seen in his entire life and that now includes Eretria, is stood completely naked under a waterfall.

He thinks his eyes are about to eject themselves from their sockets and his jaw is going to break off it is hanging that far open.

The fact that Demons could be on there way to kill them right now, is what finally snaps Wil out of his trance.

As the Princess washes her hair, Wil raises his hands to his mouth.

“Princess Amberle!” He yells across to her, loud and clear.

She doesn't hear him.

Amberle's hearing completely filled with the sound of the rushing water from the waterfall she stands under.

Her fingers working the water over her tired eyes and now clean hair.

“Princess Amberle!” Wil calls again, to know luck.

That's when he knows that he has no choice but to get closer.

Wil thanks whatever's up there immediately for Allanon choosing to let Wil do this.  
This is the best thing Allanon has asked off him yet.

To speak to this stunningly beautiful Princess.

Damn, that would have been awkward, if Allanon had been the one to have to do this.

He'd have no shame or care in the world about whether the Princess Amberle was dressed or not and just go and talk to her, probably terrifying her.

That's why Wil’s grateful this is his job… That's definitely the reason…

Allowing the water to continue to wash over her face, Amberle thinks back to the last wash she'd had.

It was just before Allanon had gone down to the Royal Archives and she'd gone to that dreaded party.

To clean herself up from The Gauntlet, Allanon had ran her a bath and they'd both laid in it together.

Amberle recalls how warm and safe she'd felt then, tired but resting peacefully back in Allanon's arms.

Knowing that if she did fall asleep then he'd take care of her.

She smiles at that happy memory.

Having still not gotten the Princess's attention, Wil continues to get closer.

“PRINCESS AMBERLE!” He yells again when he's just a few steps closer.

She has her back turned to him and is walking into the water now.

He's got no choice, he's got to get even closer. Wil realises.

Yet, the closer he gets to the mesmerising and completely naked Princess, Wil finds himself getting more and more anxious, his ears flushing red with somewhat embarrassment as he tries to walk in a straight line.

He immediately slips on a wet patch of the ground and hits the floor with a resounding ‘thud’.

Despite being in the process of washing her hair, Amberle whirls around at the sound.

Lying flat on his back, everything just sore from his embarrassing fall, Wil takes a few moments to gather himself before sitting up.

 

Praying that the Princess Amberle did not just see his entrance. 

That's really going to make a good first impression! Wil thinks to himself.

Yet, the minute he gets to his feet, rubbing at his sore head. He soon realises something glaringly obvious.

The Princess is nowhere to be seen.

Scanning the area with his eyes, confused at how she could just suddenly vanish like that, the tip of a sword is pushed against the side of his throat.

Shocked and frightened, Wil begins to turn around, shocked beyond words when he sees that the person holding the sword to his throat is none other than the Princess Amberle herself.

The still, incredibly naked Princess Amberle…

Wil instantly lets out a somewhat choked noise which is a mix of shock and amazement at what is before him…

“Uh-uh, eyes up here!” The Princess commands sharply.

Eyes widening, Wil, unaware of where to look now, just stares up at the pale blue sky above his head.

Willing himself to not look down again.

“I'm sorry.” He chokes out an apology, holding his hands up in a surrender like style.

Completely at the Princess’s mercy.

“Who are you?” 

Choking on his words and unable to form any, Wil just makes a few choked noises.

“You're an Elf?” Amberle frowns, noticing the familiar shape of his ears.

His actually, rather short ears. She notes.

“Half-Elf and yes, they're small, so spare me the ear jokes!” Wil tries to make light out of this incredibly frightening situation.

“How did you find me?” Amberle enquires, making her request known by pushing the sword even further into Wil’s neck.

 

“Your letters to your aunt.” Wil decides to be truthful. Honesty probably being what is going to save his life right now.

“You went through my things?” She practically snarls at him.

Ok, honestly is not probably going to help him save his life.

Wil decides on a moment of silence in which he goes over what exactly he is going to say to the Princess.

“Look, it's really important that you return to Arborlon.” He starts, wincing when she just shoves the sword again.

“Yeah, that's not going to happen.” She retorts firmly.

Shaking his head, finding it hard to keep looking up at the sky like this, Wil knows he has to change something about his current situation, without dying.

“This conversation would be much less awkward if you were dressed.” He admits in a small voice, to a vicious glare from Amberle.

“Turn around.”

Staring at her for a moment, Wil feels the pressure of the sword against his throat and gives her a small, incredibly awkward nod.

“Ok.” 

 

The Forbidding

 

Due to another leaf falling helplessly from The Ellcrys, the Dagda Moor feels another busts of power.

Not speaking a word, The Dagda Moor simply stands facing one corner of the henge.

Mere moments later a winged Fury bursts up from beneath the ground, uncoiling its wings and breaking through The Forbidding.

The red eyed Dagda Moor smiles cunningly.

 

Meanwhile, At Wing Hove

 

Now in the process of putting on her shoes, Amberle tilts her head up in the direction of the strange Half-Elf that had walked in on her bathing.

Already wishing that she'd cut his throat out.

“Let's start over.” She begins once sorting out her footwear.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” 

“My name is Wil Ohmsford.” Wil starts, relieved that she's giving him the chance now to tell his story.

“I'm here because The Ellcrys is dying and you are the only one who can save it.” 

“The Ellcrys is dying?” Amberle stops what she's doing, her eyes widening at the revelation.

Memories of her visions hitting her immediately…

“Yes and I know the tree speaks to you.”

“Who told you that?” Amberle questions immediately.

Wil starts to make awkward noises.

Not sure if Allanon wants him just to come out and tell her about the death of every single member of The Chosen but her.

“I think it's better if the Druid explains everything…”

“Allanon?” 

Those two words immediately grabbing Amberle’s full attention.

“Yes, your friend, right? He's here. He brought me along with him, I think he's kinda sorting out some kind of relationship issues between him and your aunt right now…” Wil stops when he sees the sad look in the Princess’s eyes.

“Are. Are you okay?” He frowns.

Completely unaware that Amberle is just having to currently relive the vision she had been stuck with by the tree.

“So, you're here with… Why did he bring you?” Amberle says with a shake of her hand, getting to her feet.

“Are you his errand boy. He's never mentioned you to me before?”

 

Slightly offended, Wil sighs.

“Actually, Allanon brought me along to protect you.” Wil states causing Amberle to snort.

“You're joking right?” 

“It's the truth!” Wil protests as Amberle just shakes her head and walks away from him.

 

Meanwhile, stood now on the very top of a cliff, Pyria stands there, livid.

“Pyria…” Allanon's low voice sounds out from behind you.

“You and Amberle.” She turns to him, fixing him with a cold glare.

Lowering his head slightly, Allanon nods.

“It's been…”

“Over thirty years? Yeah, I'm aware of that.” She practically snaps before shaking her head.

“You know what. The fact that you and Amberle are together… I don't care. I really don't, it's been over thirty years for me but I don’t know how long you've been awake for and we have moved on. It's not that at all that angers me Allanon. What I do care about is the fact that you just abandoned me without a word!” She growls at him.

“When the Sleep calls, there is no time for goodbyes.” Allanon speaks in a soft voice.

“Being a Druid is not a choice. It's a calling.” Allanon admits to her the minute she turns around.

“You will never know how sorry I am, or how much you still mean to me. I do care about you, Pyria. I will never not and I know there is nothing I can do or say to make up for what happened between us I just…”

“Want there to be peace between us?” Pyria questions.

“Yes.” Allanon replies.

“I want to earn your forgiveness.” He admits, holding out his hand.

“Fine.” Pyria mutters, placing her hand in his, trying not to remember the last time she held Allanon’s hand all those years ago.

“You can try.” 

“I will.” 

“She loves you, you know.” Pyria murmurs after a moment.

Smiling slightly, Allanon remains silent.

“Part of the reason why she came here was to protect you from what she saw. I should've guessed immediately who she was talking about from the way she described you. Yet, knowing Amberle, she was trying her hardest not to give too much away.” Pyria notes before raising an eyebrow at Allanon.

“You told her about you and I, didn't you?” She guesses.

“Amberle and I believe in the importance of complete honestly.” Allanon responds truthfully.

“So, you made her aware of the reason why you left me?” Pyria questions.

“Yes and she… I warned her of the risks that I might…”

“Abandon her like you abandoned me?” Pyria frowns.

Allanon bows his head sadly.

“Well, you seem to mean the world to her so I'm going to need you to promise me that you are not going to do the same thing to her that you did to me.” Pyria speaks sternly.

“I can't…”

“Oh you will try your hardest Allanon or, I swear I shall find where it is you're taking your nap and believe me it'll be the shortest Druid's Sleep of your life!” Pyria growls at him.

“I would never intentionally do anything to hurt Amberle.” Allanon continues.

“I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Yes, well, you better do a much better job with Amberle then you did with me. I don't ever want to see her in the state I was in when you…” She trails off.

“Amberle's terrified of losing you as it is.” 

“As you keep saying. So, she told you of her visions. That they included me?” Allanon enquires, curious to know more.

“She told me that she saw you die in front of her, that she couldn't stop it and believes it was her fault. She left you to stop that from happening but…” Pyria trails off as Allanon closes his eyes.

Genuinely both horrified and deeply saddened that this is the reason why Amberle felt like she had no choice but to run from him.

There's nothing more he wants to do then go to her and wrap her up in his arms.

“I never wanted this for her.” Allanon murmurs remorsefully.

“Believe me, the more I hear about this the less thrilled I am. I need you to keep her safe for me Allanon. Do you hear me?” Pyria grips his hand.

“Whatever happens, you must keep Amberle safe.” She starts just as an ungodly screech sounds out.

Allanon whirls around immediately, his hand instantly reaching for his sword.

“A Fury!” Allanon hisses knowingly.

Having heard such beastly noises before, a long, long time ago.

Running to a better vantage point, Allanon pushes Pyria behind him and pulls his sword free.

“Stay behind me!” Allanon commands, watching as the Fury flies towards them.

Breaking through the fence, Allanon doesn't even have time to launch his first attack as the Fury brutally uses its claws to knocks Allanon aside who, is flipped off the side of the cliff.

Leaving Pyria completely defenceless…

Stepping away from the Fury, Pyria is nowhere near fast enough to evade the Fury and is trapped against the ground by it.

The Fury then proceeds to tears her apart.

Allanon calls out for her the instant he hears her scream.

Pyria’s scream echoing across Wing Hove as the Fury proceeds to tear out her throat…

 

Meanwhile, upon hearing yelling. Amberle and Wil immediately spin around in the direction of the blood curling screams.

“Aunt Pyria?” Amberle frowns, the fear setting in immediately as she breaks into a run.

Scared and fearful…

No, immensely terrified! Wil grips at her arm to keep Amberle where she is.

“I think we should wait for Allanon…”

Too late. Amberle has already ripped her arm out of his grasp and is now racing towards the source of the screams. 

Unsure of what else to do. Wil thinks, what the hell and simply runs after Amberle.

Knowing that if she dies then even if he lives and that's incredibly unlikely than Allanon will kill him personally. 

“ALLANON! AUNT PYRIA!” Amberle screams out for them as she races across the beach, desperate to find at least one of them.

Stopping dead in her tracks when she sees the monster perched on a cliff top.

Standing over what looks to be…

“Amberle.” Wil grabs her quickly, shoving her behind him bravely.

The monster flies towards them, stopping just on a pile of raised rocks.

Wil has never been more terrified in his life.

If anything he wants to be hiding behind Amberle!

But that's not what he is supposed to do.

He's supposed to be the one protecting her.

And with no Allanon in sight. Wil is all she has.

Suddenly, the Demon begins to fly towards them.

Wil rips his knife free, holding it outwards as the Demon descends on them.

“Amberle, STAY BACK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, the next chapter is currently being written and should hopefully be posted soon. Please comment and tell me what you thought :)


	7. Surprisingly, Wil Ohmsford Is Not A Stupid As He Looks

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Fury advances on Wil and Amberle at a rapid pace.

All Wil has at his disposal is his knife.

He senses his death is inevitable now, and just hopes he can get Amberle to safety.

And well, just do what he can to not die like a coward.

“Run Amberle, RUN!” Wil yells to her.

Unaware that both their calls of distress have awoken an unconscious Allanon.

Whom, upon opening his eyes and seeing The Fury advancing on Wil and Amberle…

Immediately, ignoring any pain he may feel, both emotional and physically. Pain is irrelevant. Allanon retrieves his sword and advances on The Fury from behind.

The Fury snarls at Wil and Amberle, who continue to back away from it.

Wil manages to trip up on his own feet, accidentally pulling Amberle down with him.

Yet, The Fury is distracted by the sound of a sword.

Turning its ugly head, it is met by Allanon whom leaps gracefully through the air, sword in hand, slicing off a wing before spinning around, the sword rotating in his hand until it swiftly removes The Fury’s head from its body.

The head is removed by Allanon with precision and skill.

However, as The Fury begins to die, it lashes out with its other winged arm, throwing Allanon to the side.

But it has been done. The Fury is dead.

It's head rolls pathetically towards Wil and Amberle, stopping at Wil’s feet.

Breathing heavily and looking disturbed, Wil wills himself not to throw up.

“We have to go, now!” Allanon yells the minute he gets to his feet.

The sound of his voice, causing Amberle to look up in an instant.

“Allanon!” She cries, pushing Wil to the side in order to get to her feet.

Racing across the beach on unsteady feet, Amberle throws herself into Allanon’s arms.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” She cries to him as he relaxes slightly.

The feeling of Amberle in his arms again allowing just a little bit of light on the dark situation they are in.

“It's a’right. It's a’right. I’ve got you.” Allanon murmurs soothingly to her as she just holds onto him tightly.

“My aunt…” Amberle whispers then, pulling away slightly and looking around for her.

“She's gone. I am terribly sorry. I couldn't save her.” Allanon admits carefully and with the upmost regret and remorse.

“No.” Amberle whispers through the tears that stream down her cheeks, burying her head against Allanon’s chest, just wanting him to hold her right now as she mourns for her aunt.

As they both mourn for her aunt…

Slightly dazed, Wil scrambles to his feet, glancing towards where Amberle is wrapped in Allanon’s arms.

Perhaps he's being too hard on The Druid. Wil thinks to himself.

He’s comforting a friend using actual emotion. Wil continues to think with a nod.

He'd say he's surprised that Allanon and Amberle are friends but after how Amberle held a sword to his throat the moment they met. 

Wil thinks he can see why.

“This can't be happening.” Amberle cries softly.

Allanon doesn't say anything, he just continues to hold her, glancing over to where Wil is stood, making sure he's alright.

Noticing Allanon’s look, Wil points to the decapitated monster with a wide eyed look.

“Is that…”

“It's a Demon, a Fury. There will be more coming.” Allanon reveals to them both, releasing Amberle, whom just looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

“We need to leave.” He finishes, holding his hand out for Amberle’s who more than gladly takes it.

Wil just jogs after them.

 

They keep on running until they reach their horses.

Untying his, Wil glances over towards the extremely quiet Amberle.

“Do you want to come on the back of my horse?” Wil asks kindly.

And, if he's being truthful, a little hopefully.

“No, I'm good.” Amberle murmurs before climbing on the back of Allanon’s, settling behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“We must return to Arborlon.” Allanon grumbles as they set off.

Both Amberle and Allanon just wanting to get away from that place.

The place where Pyria was killed only moments ago.

Amberle has questions but for now, she can wait until they get elsewhere.

Reaching down, Allanon takes one of her hands and squeezes it.

Grateful, Amberle closes her sad, tired eyes and rests her head against his back as they ride.

When they're away from the beach, Allanon senses Amberle’s want for answers and slows down.

Seeing Allanon slowing down, Wil does the same.

“Allanon, what's going on. How did that thing find us?” Amberle questions.

“Honestly, I don't know. No one even knew we were headed here.” Wil retorts.

“The Dagda Moor’s agent in the palace will stop at nothing to finish off The Chosen.” Allanon responds gruffly.

“Finish off?” Amberle picks up on those words.

“Amberle.” Allanon squeezes her hand again.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passing between him, Amberle and Wil, who just glares and shakes his head at Allanon.

“What happened to the others? Tell me.” Amberle begs softly.

“Amberle, they were unfortunately murdered two nights ago.” Allanon informs her softly.

“All of them? Lorin?” Amberle whispers, fearful. 

Thoughts of her vision returning to her mind and haunting her once more.

Allanon confirms her fears with a nod of his head.

Shaking her head, tears form in her eyes and slide down her cheeks again.

“My vision came, it came true?” Amberle’s eyes widen as the tears flow freely.

“He died, yes and if that's one of the things you saw then…” Allanon isn't sure how he can simply tell her that her vision came true.

He knows from searching her mind it was of Lorin being massacred in the same way he was two nights ago.

It happened.

And if that happened. If she lost her friend… Amberle thinks, shaking as it dawns on her.

If that vision came true, her one about Allanon….

Breaking down into loud sobs, Amberle jumps down from the horse and starts running.

“Amberle, wait!” Wil calls after her before shaking his head at Allanon.

Shocked by his lack of tact and how he just told her like that.

“Way to go!” 

Jumping down from his horse, Wil takes off after the devastated Princess.

Allanon hangs back.

There is nothing he wants more than to go to Amberle and comfort her right now.

He saw into her frazzled mind. He saw how frightened she is off her second vision coming true.

The one that showed her his death.

The only thing stopping him from going to her immediately is the fact that he knows he needs to check out the deep open wound The Fury had ripped open on his side…

He'd ignored it at first. Just wanting to get Amberle as far away from here as possible.

Her life before his. Always.

Yet, due the horse riding and the fact that Amberle basically had her hand pressed into his side, the wound isn't something he can just ignore anymore.

Breathing heavily from the pain, Allanon winces as he watches blood poor from the wound...

 

Having gone after Amberle, Wil finds her sobbing on a moss covered rock.

Approaching the beautiful Princess cautiously, Wil watches as she turns her head towards him.

Seeing that it's not Allanon, Amberle turns away.

“Leave me alone.” She requests firmly.

“I can't. The Druid’s orders.” Wil admits. 

That's half the truth, right?

“Just send Allanon over then.” Amberle mutters through her tears.

“He's coming, I think.” Wil glances behind him, frowning when he doesn't see Allanon.

“It's probably best he doesn't. I. I don't want him to die.” Amberle sobs.

“What do you mean?” Wil frowns, only for The Princess to sob more.

“You know. I. I know how you feel.” Wil decides to say.

Having worked out how to comfort her at long last.

Yet, this is going to be hard for him to admit.

Staying silent for another moment in which he has to hear the cries from the Princess that are breaking his heart. Wil decides to speak.

“I, er… I lost my mom last week. I tried everything. Every elixir and potion I could get my hands on. I thought I could fix it, that I could save her.” Wil admits to Amberle, who glances up at him.

Is he trying to tell her no matter what she does she might not be able to escape her vision? Amberle wonders to herself, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

“But, er… I couldn't. I never knew it was possible to miss someone so much.” Wil reveals to her, Amberle smiles slightly.

He's just trying to help her cope with the loss of Lorin. Her friend and all the members of The Chosen.

He's not telling her she can't save Allanon from the same fate…

It also goes without saying that, he does deserve some recognition for his part in things.

“Back at the cliff, thank you. You're braver than you look.” She attempts another smile.

“Don't mistake terror for bravery.” Wil tries to smile back, sighing when he watches Amberle lower her head again.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you about The Chosen.” Wil apologises after a moment.

“I'm afraid to go back to Arborlon.” Amberle admits to him a moment later.

“Why? Because of The Ellcrys?” Wil guesses.

“Because of what I did… I. I caused this. The vision I had showed my Lorin’s death and now he's. He's dead. Then I also saw…” Amberle stops, another tear falling from her eyes.

“Hey, you can tell me.” Wil encourages her.

Sniffing, Amberle glances at him.

“Someone I love died. In front of me. I was powerless to stop it. I'm terrified that if I go back that it's going to happen because of me.” Amberle cries as Wil, reaches forward resting a hand on her shoulder.

Amberle continues to cry, glancing down at her hands as she does so.

Following her gaze, Wil is startled when he sees that one of her hands is coated in blood.

“Amberle, did you hurt yourself?” Wil reaches for her hand as Amberle frowns.

“No. I can't. I can't remember…” She stops as Wil eases her glove off her hand, frowning when he sees blood but no wound.

“Is it from The Fury?” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“No, I didn't go anywhere near it. I went straight to…” Amberle stops, breathing heavily, spinning around immediately.

 

Both Wil and Amberle coming to the realisation that they can hear groans of agonising pain.

Which is when it is revealed to them both that Allanon has collapsed, blood pouring from an open wound on his side…

Amberle freezes. Her heart stopping at the sight.

The wound. The blood. The blood on her hands…

“Allanon!” Wil is on his feet in an instant and is running towards Allanon.

Amberle is numb as she follows Wil. Staggering backwards when she sees just how bad the wound is on his side, how deep.

Caused by deep claw marks from The Fury.

Even when he breathes fresh blood pools out of the wound…

“Amberle.” Allanon murmurs weakly to her.

The vision hitting her hard once more, haunting every part of her mind.

Her vision that is…

It's coming true…

Tears stream down her cheeks as Amberle soon finds herself at Allanon’s side, eying Wil as he assesses the damage, Amberle can't tear her eyes away from the wound.

“Look at me. Love, look. At. Me.” Allanon murmurs, raising a hand weakly to cup her face and tilt her head so she's looking at him instead of the open, freely bleeding possibly fatal wound.

In a somewhere daze, Amberle just clutches at his hand, her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

His pulse is weak. 

In a heart stopping moment, Amberle soon realises that It's barely even there.

“Stay with me. Please, please don't leave me.” Amberle whispers through her tears.

His eyes droop shut for a moment.

“Allanon.” She whispers, crying as she shakes him gently.

“It's a’right. I’m.. A’right.” He mutters, leaning back.

Amberle moves instantly to somewhat catch him, stroking his hair when his head collides with her chest, holding him close to her as he fumbles with something in his other hand.

A map…

Ensuring both Wil and Amberle can see it, Allanon places a bloodied finger on a precise location.

“A Druid Cave.” He croaks.

“Take me here.”

“No.” Amberle whispers, shaking her head rapidly.

The vision… That's where it was.

In a cave…

“No.” She cries, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Allanon murmurs something inaudible before collapsing against her again.

“Let's move…” Wil starts. Tears having formed in his own eyes.

The wound is so, so severe…

“We can't. We can't…” Amberle sobs.

“Amberle… What are you saying, we need to go. Believe me, I've learnt that it's always best to do as he says and he's… It's bad Amberle… We have to move, right now.” Wil speaks.

Coming across, for once, like he knows what he's doing.

“Not to the cave!” Amberle continues to shake her head.

“No.”

“Amberle… We need to go, now.”

“We can't!”

“He's going to die!”

“If we take him there he will die!” Amberle sobs.

“Not if we get a move on like, right now.” Wil retorts.

“I saw it… My vision… I saw him die. He dies in that cave. I can't. I can't stop it…” Amberle whimpers.

“Wait, you had a vision of…” Wil starts almost the instant that it hits him like an avalanche.

Amberle's admittance of the other vision where she saw someone…

Finally glancing fully at Amberle for the first time since they got to Allanon's side, Wil comes to the realisation that Allanon has his head resting against Amberle’s chest and is practically cradled in her arms.

Eyes widening and mouth practically snapping off and hitting the grass they're knelt on Wil makes several noises all at once to express his utmost shock and disbelief at what he now believes to be true…

The noises that comes from Wil are almost inhuman as he tries to croak out a few words.

“You and…..” Wil practically shrieks in an extremely high voice.

“CAVE!” Allanon groan-bellows.

“Now…” He murmurs before losing consciousness completely and causing Amberle's heart to stop in fear…

Her vision is coming true…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading! Please comment if you can :)


	8. Saving Allanon / Wil Is Confused

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Numb.

All Amberle feels is numb as she stands in the cave she and Wil had brought the severely wounded Allanon to.

It is the cave from her vision.

The exact same one.

And right now, Allanon is in it and currently bleeding out…

Amberle can't move. She can barley even breathe.

“Amberle…” A sudden croak from Allanon startles Amberle out of her frozen state.

“I’m here.” Amberle stumbles forward, sliding her hand into the one he extends towards her.

“It's a’right.” Allanon murmurs in an attempt to calm her down.

“It's a’right.”

“I can't stop the bleeding!” Wil yells suddenly, causing Allanon to glare at him.

Seeing as, Wil’s words immediately send Amberle back into her state of panic.

Her vision replaying over and over again in her warped mind.

“I need to suture it or…”

“Enough!” Allanon growls at him to shut Wil up, wincing in pain and tightening his grip on Amberle’s hand.

“You must return to Arborlon.” Allanon murmurs.

“No, Allanon. I'm not leaving you. I won't. I won't ever leave you.” Amberle says hurriedly, when she realises what Allanon is asking of Wil.

“Yeah, we’re not leaving you behind.” Wil says, in an attempt to back Amberle up.

“Forget about me, boy.” He grumbles at Wil before, rolling over to face Amberle.

“This cave. It is infused with magic. My magic. It shall heal me. I will be fine. Go with Wil, love. I'll catch up…” Allanon stops, hissing in pain from the agonising wound.

“Eventually…” He finishes.

“I don't want to leave you. I can't. My vision... It doesn't work. The magic doesn't work… You die. I can't… I won't leave you here to die.” Amberle shakes her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“It’s a’right, love. Everything’s going to be fine… Go, with Wil.” Allanon trails off.

“Allanon.” Amberle shakes him lightly and he tightens his grip on her hand.

“Please don't make me do this.” She whispers as he uses what’s left of his strength to pull her in closer, kissing her hand before releasing it.

Which is when, he turns to face Wil, grabbing his arm in a death grip.

“You must keep her safe. No matter what. You keep her safe.” Allanon practically growls at him, in a stern tone, to which, Wil nods quickly.

Only moments before Allanon passes out from the agonising pain all together.

“Hey, hey. Allanon!” Wil shakes him roughly as, Amberle continues to cry.

“All right, come on.” Wil moves across the cave, wrapping his hand around Amberle’s arm to drag her away.

“Leave me with Allanon.” Amberle hisses at him.

Ignoring her, despite how much it breaks his heart to, Wil continues to walk with Amberle’s arm in his grasp.

“WIL!” Amberle snarls at him, yanking her sword free and aiming it at his throat again.

“Seriously?!” Wil practically screeches.

“I am not leaving Allanon.” Amberle hisses at him.

“Especially not to go back to Arborlon. Even if he says that this cave can heal him. I know what I saw in my vision. It won't work. We stay and we try something else, without using magic.” Amberle practically commands.

“What Allanon said…”

“I know what he said but I know what I saw!”

 

“No, no. No. I believe you. I do, what I was going to say was I wasn't planning on listening to Allanon. He says the cave can heal him? That's great and all but I want to deal with what's in front of me right now and that is that he is bleeding out. We’re not going back to Arborlon.” Wil murmurs in a quiet tone.

Even unconscious and dying Wil still fears that Allanon can hear them.

“Then where are you going?” Amberle whispers, lowering her sword.

“Thank you!” Wil sighs when Amberle finally holsters her sword.

“A place called The Silver River. It's mud is famed for its healing properties.”

“I'm not leaving Allanon.” Amberle protests.

“No, you're still coming with me. You heard him, I promised that I would keep you safe and I'm pretty sure he's going to ensure that's exactly what I do one way or another. I'm not just going to leave you in a cave where you can be taken or killed by demons.” Wil informs her.

“But I'd be with Allanon.” Amberle retorts.

Yes, well he is currently dying, so I'm not sure what use he’ll be! Wil wants to yell at her but he can't.

He's far too kind to do such a thing.

He can see the tears streaming down Amberle's cheeks. 

Dead or alive, he's pretty sure Allanon would kill him for upsetting her further.

“Amberle, I promised him that I’d protect you.” Wil says again, except this time, in a more gentle tone.

Amberle shakes her head once.

Wil knows he needs to try something else.

“Hey, was this in your vision? You coming with me to get some mud?” Wil asks softly.

Amberle is silent, glaring at Wil for brining up the vision.

“Cause, if it wasn't. Then perhaps by doing this, we’re changing things and if we change things. Allanon doesn't die. We change the future.” Wil points out.

“There was only the magic, blood…” Amberle trails off after a moment.

“Please Amberle.” Wil practically begs.

“Work with me here. The Silver Lake is not far from here at all. We simply grab the mud and we’re back here. We’re right back here.” Wil continues, watching with sad eyes as a trembling Amberle nods after a moment before, moving back to Allanon’s side.

“I love you.” Amberle whispers to his unconscious form before, bending down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I will see you again.” She says.

To reassure herself more than anything else.

She can't. She can't do this. She can't just leave him here…

“Come on.” Wil wraps a hand around her arm again.

And only due to the hope that in doing this she may change the future…

“Okay.”

She allows Wil to drag her from the cave.

 

Arborlon

 

Another leaf snaps off The Ellcrys, floating towards the ground and dying at Prince Ander’s feet.

With a raised eyebrow and a thought to Allanon’s tale. Ander immediately takes a swig from his flask.

Now, he doesn't even have his best friend Allanon here.

In many ways, without Amberle and Allanon, he is alone.

“Glad to see you're coping well, my son.” The voice of the King pulls Ander from his drink addled thoughts.

Getting to his feet, he walks to his father’s side in respect for his father and King.

“I've had reports of attacks on Elvin farms and villages in the Westland. Demons.” Eventine informs him.

Ander just scoffs.

“Thought you'd be telling all this to your favourite son. Why come to me?” 

“I come to you, Ander because, I'd rather speak to you. You are not objectionable and you believe in the Demons. You trust Allanon.”

“With my life.” Ander nods.

“Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?” Eventine smiles at him, patting his arm.

“You know, if it wasn't for your foolishness and drinking. I would have made you heir to the throne by now.” He remarks.

“I don't want the throne.”

“Ander.”

“What? I don't want it. If anyone out of the family deserves it. You should let Amberle take the throne. No one wants Arion or myself to become King. The people like Amberle. She'd be a good fit.” Ander speaks, in all seriousness as well.

“I do like your thinking.” Eventine nods, a beaming smile crossing over his face as he just allows himself a moment to picture that future…

His beloved granddaughter… The Queen Of Arborlon.

With Allanon at her side.

Amberle and Allanon. The Queen & King Of Arborlon.

To be honest, to Eventine. It's a pretty good dream.

“There's been no word from either Amberle or Allanon has there?” Ander asks in a sad but slow voice.

The King shakes his head remorsefully, glancing up at the tree.

Immediate guilt washes over Ander.

“I never should have trained her…”

“You indulge her. The same way her father indulged you.” Eventine reminds him with a familiar smile.

“There was nothing that Aine would not do for his baby brother.”

“Including giving his life?” Ander mutters in a more depressing tone.

“Now is not the time to dredge up painful memories.” Eventine all but scolds him.

“If our sins are coming back to kill us, we might as well get them all on the table…”

“Son. Gnomes killed your brother, not you.” Eventine cuts him off sharply before walking away.

Ander however, is not finished with his questions yet.

“You wish it was me that died that night instead of Aine, don't you?” He yells out suddenly, causing Eventine to turn back around immediately.

Looking towards his youngest son with deeply saddened eyes.

“You see, I wish the same thing every day.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands

 

“So you and Allanon?” Wil practically screeches when they're out of the cave and he thinks.

(More like deeply hopes)

That Amberle has calmed down.

“You and Allanon.”

“Allanon and you. You are…” He splutters, unable to form coherent sentences due to his shock.

“You and Allanon are together?!”

“Yes, Wil. Allanon and I are together and we are very happy.” Amberle grumbles, her patience with Wil wearing thin.

“But it's Allanon!”

“And?” Amberle raises an eyebrow at him before glaring.

“I'd advise you to choose your next words carefully.”

“It's fine. I get why you and Allanon like each other, you're both violent and insane! I just… You and Allanon?!”

 

“Stop talking.” Amberle growls at him.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry but, I'm just trying to get my head around all this… So you two have been together for…”

“Just over a year. We are happy. I love him. That's all you need to know.” Amberle informs him shortly.

“But seriously?!”

“Yes, seriously.”

“Does anyone else know? No one, not even Allanon said anything back at the palace…”

“Just shut up and look for the lake!” Amberle ends up snapping at him.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Wil holds up his hands in almost surrender.

Something still lingering in his mind.

“I am so, so sorry for trying to flirt with you at the waterfalls. Please don't tell Allanon. I don't want to die yet.” Wil practically begs.

“That was flirting before? Wow.” Amberle snorts with laughter.

Wil, however. Is still just as anxious as before.

“Just, please don't let Allanon kill me.” 

“Look for the Lake.” She practically growls at him again, in an attempt to get him to focus.

“I still can't believe that you and Allanon…”

“LAKE!” Amberle hisses at him.

“Yes your highness.” Wil replies with a brief attempt at sarcasm.

The two remain in silence for the rest of the journey until, Wil stops to consult his map.

Glancing at the directions briefly as Amberle just frowns at him.

“Why you?” She enquires.

“Excuse me?” Wil frowns, glancing up at her.

“Why did Allanon pick you to protect me? He's never mentioned you to me before and I'm pretty sure he would have done.” Amberle retorts with folded arms.

“No idea…” Wil lies with a one last glance at the map before turning to face the opposite direction, wondering if that is where the lake lies…

However, Amberle notices the bright red color Wil’s ears have turned.

“Did you know your ears turn red when you lie?”

Glancing up at her again and sighing, annoyed that Amberle had caught him out and that his ears have betrayed him again.

“My last names Ohmsford but according to Allanon, I'm part of the Shannara bloodline.” Wil admits truthfully before walking away.

An immediately shocked Amberle racing after him.

“Wait, you're a Shannara? That's incredible! Every Elf knows the story of Jerle Shannara by heart. The great warrior king who united the Four Lands with his magic. Then their’s his descendants… The one that fought in that great battle over thirty years ago… Shea Shannara…” 

“You know about my dad?” Wil turns to her suddenly at the very mention of his father’s name.

“Wait. He's your father? Allanon told me about what a great warrior he was. He's one of the best men Allanon has ever known.” Amberle informs him.

“Great. So you know more about my father than I do. Allanon would barely tell me anything!” Wil grumbles.

“You just have to ask. Allanon is very reasonable.” Amberle shrugs.

“Believe me, I have asked. It seems he doesn't want to tell me much.”

“I'll have a word with him.” Amberle decides.

“Thanks.” Wil glances toward her, a softer expression appearing at his face.

“I'm sure you can get through to him better than I can.”

“I can be very persuasive.” Amberle replies with a smirk.

“I'm sure you can.” Wil finds himself saying before he even thinks of the words he's saying.

“But it would be great if you could get him to talk to me more. They didn't talk about the Shannara’s very much in The Vale.” Wil continues before, he embarrasses himself further.

“Not a lot of Elf fans out here.” He adds.

“Yeah, I'm beginning to see that.” Amberle murmurs.

“Look, I'm no warrior and I can guarantee you there’s no magic running through these veins. I'm heading to Storlock as soon as I get you and Allanon back to the palace.” Wil informs her of his plan.

He just wants to go to Storlock. Is that so much to ask?

“What if I don't want to go back?” Amberle stops suddenly.

Wil frowns at her choice of words. After everything she's seen and heard, surely she can't still be thinking she can just hide away out here.

“I’ll save Allanon and he and I will talk but after that, I'm starting to think it's better for everyone if Allanon and I just disappear.”

Like Allanon's going to agree to that. Wil thinks to himself.

“No it's not, come on.” He ends up saying, just as the sound of rushing water hits his ears.

“The Silver River…” Amberle whispers, breaking into an immediate run.

“Wait!” Wil calls, chasing after her.

“Not so fast. I'm supposed to be protecting you…”

“Oh please, we both know it's going to be me who ends up protecting you.” Amberle retorts as both she and Wil reach the river.

“Yeah, this is it. The Silver River…” Wil confirms.

“The mud. Go before I push you in.” Amberle practically shoves him down the docks.

“Don't worry, I'm going!” Wil shouts with his hands raised in surrender.

“I assume you can swim?” Amberle raises an eyebrow at him as he begins to tug off his shirt.

“You get dunked as often as I did growing up, you learn pretty quick.” Wil explains.

“Well, I'm sorry to hear that but, I'm glad you can swim.” Amberle nods before running forwards and pushing Wil off the side of the dock.

Wil plunges into the river with a surprised shriek.

“What was that for?” Wil cries, when he surfaces.

“The man I love is dying and you’re worried about getting your clothes wet?” Amberle folds her arms.

“Sorry!” Wil holds up a hand before diving under the river waves.

At least he took his shirt off.

That blue shirt is his favourite!

Diving under the waves, Wil eyes the murky waters for the mud.

Pretty certain that if he doesn't hurry up, that Amberle is going to kill him.

And to think he was actually trying to flirt with her! He thinks to himself as he swims past a pack of fish.

Still trying to process the fact that she is in fact actually with Allanon.

No wonder he was so edgy about the whole Pyria thing. Wil thinks to himself.

His ex and his current in the same place at the same time and they're related!

If anything, Wil actually feels sorry for Allanon.

Spying the mud at the bottom of the river, Wil grabs a more than generous handful before beginning to swim back to sure.

More than convinced that if he isn't quick enough Amberle will join him down here to collect the mud by herself.

Rising the the surface, Wil lets the cool water from the river wash over him before he turns toward the docks, which is where he had left Amberle.

Who isn't anywhere to be seen…

“Amberle!” Wil calls her name.

Maybe she's gone back to Allanon? He thinks (he hopes) as he lowers his head back into the water and begins to swim to shore.

“Amberle!” He calls again, spinning around in a circle when he can't spot her anywhere.

“Naked and wet again I see?” A familiar voice, laced with mirth calls.

Eretria.

Well, Eretria and Amberle.

Except Eretria is holding a knife to Amberle’s throat…

Oh god. Wil thinks to himself with gritted teeth.

“Eretria?”

Glaring between Wil and The Rover that holds her at knife point, Amberle notices the recognition in Wil’s eyes and voice.

“Wait, you two know each other?”

Wil’s eyes widen, as he tries to think of an explanation.

Just when, an accomplice of Eretria’s appears from within the woods.

“Your boyfriend and I spent a magical night together.” Eretria taunts Amberle.

“Thar night was far from magical.” Wil protests immediately.

“She drugged me then robbed me blind. I need those Elfstones back.” Wil informs her, as bravely as he can manage.

“Be nice.” Eretria hisses back at him.

“If it wasn't for me you'd be dead.” 

“He's not my boyfriend.” Amberle adds.

“I don't think that actually matters right now in the grand scheme of things!” Wil protests as Eretria just laughs.

“Eretria. Whatever your issue with me, let Amberle go.” Wil begs.

“Not happening.” Eretria replies with a shake of her head.

“I’ve got unfinished business with this Elf.” She hisses at Amberle, digging the knife into her neck ever so slightly.

“Our paths crossed in the woods.” Amberle informs the now, really confused Wil.

“Enough. Time to go.” Eretria states suddenly.

“No!” Amberle hisses, trying to fight against Eretria’s grip only, to have the knife pressed deeper into her throat.

“Eretria, please. Our friend is dying! I need to apply this mud to his wound before it's too late.” Wil begs, trying to reach whatever human part of Eretria he believes their must be.

“Well, you're friend’s out of luck…”

“Please… Just let us go to him. I love him and if he dies I'm going to kill you, I swear to god I will kill you just let me go, now and I'll spare your life.” Amberle tries to bargain with her.

“You love him?” Eretria glances down at her before laughing.

“Well he is definitely out of luck then! Not only do I get to kill you, I get to see you suffer to? I can't resist.” Eretria smirks as Amberle fights against her grip.

“Careful, Princess. You're not getting away so easily this time.” Eretria snarls at her before smiling, and reaching down with one hand to wrap her fingers around the necklace she had stolen from Amberle.

“Did he give this to you? The man you love? The one who's going to die because you and Wil will never be able to save him?”

“Go to hell!” Amberle snarls at her, tears forming in her eyes again as the vision returns to her once more, haunting her with it’s content.

“Life ain't fair, Princess. I'm just glad I'm going to be the one to teach you that lesson…”

“Eretria, there are Demons out there. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me, they could pick up our trail at any minute!” Wil cries, in an attempt to relate to the side of her that wants to survive.

“Demons?” Eretria scoffs.

“Do I look stupid?”

“Actually yes, but he is telling the truth. So let us go, now.” Amberle snarls angrily.

Suddenly, Eretria releases her, but swiftly grabs her by the hair before she can escape.

“You think you're better than me? Well out here you're nothing. Just two stray dogs. A clueless mutt.” Eretria hisses, directing the latter part to Wil.

“And a stuck up bitch who, is going to live with the knowledge that her boyfriend died in agony because he could not be saved by you or the mutt who already had what they needed to save him in their grasp.” Eretria taunts her.

“You bitch!” Amberle snarls at her, moving to attack her moments before Eretria throws her at her accomplice, who grabs her and secures the struggling Amberle before she can escape.

Glancing once at Wil. Eretria smirks, playing with Amberle's necklace that resides around her neck to taunt Amberle further.

“Collar them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update, I've had a really awful week. Thank you all so much for reading, please comment if you can :)


	9. The Rover Camp / Destiny Had Already Found It For You

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

With two large cuffs wrapped around both of their necks with ropes attaching them to Eretria and her Rover Partner’s horses, Amberle and Wil are dragged along from behind.

Their hands secured in manacles.

This is not going to plan, Wil thinks to himself, nervously glancing towards Amberle, whom has tears streaming down her cheeks and an angry look on her face.

He'd say something but he thinks she might actually kill him, chained up or not.

Honestly, he just wants to find some way of comforting her.

He knows what it's like to be afraid of losing someone you love and whilst, he actually did loose his mom. Wil is praying that Amberle doesn't lose Allanon.

To be fair, the world is probably screwed if Allanon dies for one, Wil thinks to himself.

Sighing, the uncomfortable silence becoming almost too much to bare, Wil glances towards Amberle again and decides to say something.

“I really don't think glaring at her is going to get us anywhere.” He points out.

“Well I'm sorry if I'm furious that I'm being held against my will and chained to a horse and because of this, I can't get to the man I love, who is dying!” Amberle hisses at him.

“Okay, okay. I know you're worried about Allanon…”

“You have no idea.” Amberle murmurs with a shake of her head.

“Amberle, please, just calm down…”

“Don't you dare tell me to calm down.” Amberle snarls at him.

Slightly taken a back by her ferocity, Wil sighs.

“It's just, I don't think glaring at her is going to help.” He repeats with a nod toward Eretria.

“You know I still can't believe you fell for some half baked Rover seduction.” Amberle scolds him.

Insulting Wil somewhat making her feel better at this moment in time.

“She saved my life!” Wil protests indigently.

“She also stripped you naked then robbed you.” Amberle retorts.

“That wouldn't have happened if she hadn't batted her eyelashes at you.”

“What?” Wil exclaims, his face turning bright red at Amberle’s words.

“Please, she's not my type.” He says quickly. Way too quickly.

Amberle catches him out on his lie immediately.

She doesn't even have to glance towards his ears to know that they've turned bright red.

“Your ears are turning red again.”

Wil looks away immediately, kinda wishing Amberle would go back to sulking in silence and muttering things about Allanon again.

He was not prepared for this sort of abuse.

“My uncle warned me that Rovers can never be trusted. No matter what they say, they always have an agenda. She tricked and robbed us both. I think my uncle was definitely right about them.” Amberle hisses angrily.

“When you've spent your whole life being judged for who you are, you try to keep an open mind about people.” Wil points out in response, remembering all the times he was judged for how small his ears are.

He's vowed to himself, that he'd never judge a person based on who they are until he got to know them.

Which is what he wanted to do with Eretria and what is the last thing Amberle wants to do.

“Perhaps if we talk about this nicely, she’ll cooperate and give us our stuff back.” 

“Doubt it.” Amberle scoffs with a shake of her head.

“It's worth the try…”

“You two fight like a couple of old Gnomes!” Eretria snaps back at Amberle and Wil, her patience after having endured hearing their bickering the whole journey so far, close to shattering.

“Eretria, listen, you don't know what's at stake here. Set us free and give me back the Elfstones and whatever you took from Amberle, it's a necklace right?” Wil glances to her for confirmation.

“Allanon made it for me.” Amberle murmurs, glaring at Eretria, who glares back, not even looking at Wil, who's desperately trying to work something out between the three of them that, gets them back to Allanon and then onto Arborlon and then for Wil to Storlock…

Wil, now is not the time to be thinking about Storlock! He scolds himself mentally.

Not even looking at him, Eretria turns her head toward her Rover companion, conveying an order with a nod.

Instantly, he kicks the side of his horse with his foot, the horse immediately breaking into a fast gallop, causing Wil to be dragged along by the chains around his neck across the forest floor at a fast and incredibly painful for him, pace.

The forest floor coming into contact with every inch of his body.

Shocked by The Rover’s actions, Amberle races after them.

When the horse finally stops galloping and therefore dragging Wil across the forest floor, Wil lands in a heap, unable to move due to the pain radiating through his body.

Having finally caught up to them, Amberle drops down beside Wil to check on him.

Instantly relieved when she hears him groaning and knows that he isn't dead.

He might be annoying but, out here. He's the only ally she has.

Turning to face the a Rover with deep hatred in her eyes for what she is and what she's just done to Wil, Amberle snarls at her.

“You do realise that there is a chance that my actual boyfriend could heal himself? That he could come here and destroy all of you with the snap of his fingers?”

“Wow, I'm terrified. Please, he's probably dead already and even if he's not, I doubt there much he could do…” Eretria sighs with a glance at her nails.

“Oh, a Demon attack is probably the best thing that could happen to you!”

“Don't make me get of this horse.” Eretria replies, an almost bored tone to her voice. 

“This is your plan? Insult her?” Wil glances up at Amberle anxiously as she helps him to his feet, wincing at the deep gash that she spies on the side of his face from where he came into contact with the ground.

He does not like this plan.

“Just follow my lead.” Amberle orders him.

“Alright.” Wil winces nervously as, he watches Amberle turn back toward Eretria.

Stumbling around a little bit from the pain and loss of thought from his sudden horse powered drag through the forest.

“You wanted a rematch? Let's do it!” Amberle calls up to her.

“I'll pass.” Eretria replies.

Amberle just smirks.

“You intimidated by an Elvin girl? Is that it?”

Glaring at the smug Princess, Eretria dismounts her horse.

Gleeful that her plan is working, Amberle watches as Eretria moves towards her.

“Have your man take off my collar and I'll need a sword …”

Amberle is cut off by Eretria abruptly head butting her, knocking her out cold.

“Oh, come on!” Wil cries out.

Both in annoyance that the ‘plan’ Amberle had was so bad, that, it also didn't work and that, that wasn't at all a fair move of Eretria.

“Thought she'd never shut up.” Eretria speaks through gritted teeth and a victorious smirk down at the unconscious Princess.

Wil immediately moving to check on Amberle, immensely worried when he can't wake her.

“Put her on the back of my horse.” Eretria calls up to her Rover companion.

“That wasn't even close to a fair fight.” Wil points out crossly.

“Well, the world isn't fair.” Eretria snaps back.

“Why are you doing this?” Wil enquires, bothered deeply about how a person could be so cruel to two people who have done nothing wrong.

“Like she said, I'm a Rover.” Eretria replies with a tilt of her head.

“I think there's more to you than that.” Wil counters, staring into her eyes, noticing how she does everything to avoid his gaze with them.

“You're wrong.” She hisses, turning away from him to remount her horse.

He's completely and utterly wrong.

She knows that she'll never be anything more than a Rover.

Glaring between the Princess and the Half-Elf, Eretria looks down at her horse.

She can't control what life has chosen to throw at her.

If she could. She doubts she'd be in this position…

 

Later…

 

The journey finally comes to an end outside of, what appears to be a camp.

Several pillars filled with fire greet them, along with trees that hold people, who have climbed to the very tops of them.

To Wil, it certainly looks like a camp.

A Rover camp…

Eretria says nothing when she hands him over to a bunch of Rover’s who attach his chains and collar to a wooden post at the far corner of the camp.

Or when, she takes the still unconscious Amberle away.

Wil has given up trying to reason with her now.

There's no getting through to her.

He spends the next hour fending off a bunch of Rover children who play with his short ears teasingly and cruelly. 

“Hey!” A loud voice suddenly calls out from afar.

“Get out of there!” He continues and the Rover children immediately scurry away.

Glancing up, Wil looks to see that the man who sent them away walks beside Eretria.

“Meet my father, Cephalo.” Eretria introduces them.

Wil, attempts to stand up.

“Why is he collared like a dog?” Cephalo glares at Eretria.

“Untie him. This isn't how we treat a guest.” Cephalo commands with a flick of his hand and an almost gentle smile in the direction of Wil.

With a raised eyebrow, Eretria moves, knife in hand to set Wil free.

“Forgive my daughter. Her brain is no match for her beauty.” Cephalo laughs lightly.

Yep, Wil’s pretty sure this guy isn't to be trusted or a kind person.

He almost feels sorry for Eretria, if this is the person who has raised her.

Yet, he will not judge. He will be fair and kind back and hope that this man is more reasonable than Eretria.

“The Elvin girl I was with?” He starts.

“She's safe.” Cephalo assures him.

“It would be better if Amberle and I left. We need to get back. A friend needs our help.” Wil informs him, in the hopes that he can be reasoned with.

“He thinks Demons are hunting them.” Eretria calls with a taunting chuckle.

“Demons?” Cephalo turns to her before chuckling and turning back to face Wil.

“Well, you have quite the imagination, don't you? Rest assured, you and your friend are well protected here.” He attempts to assure a skeptical Wil.

“Somehow that doesn't make me feel safer.” Wil admits.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Wil!” Cephalo sighs with open arms.

“We’re the same as you. We all want the same thing. Peace and prosperity…”

“We don’t have much in The Vale but, we never resort to stealing.” Wil mutters, regretting his words and life choices immediately when, Cephalo turns on him.

Preparing for death, Wil flinches away from the Rover that has now fallen into a deadly silence.

“The Elves left us with no choice. They're the real thieves.” Cephalo responds grimly.

Okay, Wil had not been expecting that response.

Frowning, Wil glances around at all the other Rovers that are crowded around and are now staring at him.

This whole situation, succeeding in making him extremely edgy right now.

“Drove us from our homes.” Cephalo continues as, Wil turns back to him with a sigh.

“You isn't have to justify yourself to me. I'm just your prisoner.” He points out.

Having not exactly believed the whole ‘guest’ act.

“I know it's been hard for you, Wil. Too human for the Elves and too Elvin for the humans. But here, you'd be accepted.” He informs Wil, who's eyes widen immediately with shock at what he's hearing.

Wondering if he should ask again just to make sure he heard rightly the first time.

“Are you asking me to become a Rover?”

He's got to be getting the wrong end of the stick here… He thinks to himself.

“I'm offering you much more than that.” Cephalo retorts, before turning to face his clam of Rovers.

“We’re a family!” He calls out to which, immediate cheers of ‘Rovers’ follow from every member of the camp that surrounds them.

“I'm giving you the opportunity to join it. I understand you want to be a healer. Your sills would be valued here.” He pats Wil on the shoulder, using the information Eretria gave him in order to tempt the half Elf.

Completely bemused by the whole thing, Wil looks down, unsure of what to say. Stumbling over his words.

“I appreciate the offer, but…”

“Don't answer now. Walk around, get to know everybody.” He indicates to all the Rovers that surround them. 

“Give me your answer tonight at the feast.”

Confused by his words, Eretria gives Cephalo a skeptical look before, turning to Wil, who stands in the circle of Rovers wondering just how.

He managed to get himself into all this.

 

Meanwhile, Back at Wing Hove…

 

Whilst the remains of The Fury, slain by the Druid Allanon lies on the beach, In various pieces, it is spotted.

Spotted by another Fury, summoned by the Dagda Moor.

The second Fury lands by the head of its sibling and wails in anguish.

Vowing revenge…

 

Meanwhile In The Rover Camp

 

When the night descends on the Rover camp, the feast begins.

All Rover’s at various tables, eating and drinking, socialising with one another, whilst, Eretria moves towards the tent she knows belong’s, to Cephalo.

Entering, she raises an eyebrow at him as she watches him receive even more tattoos to his forearm, designed and etched onto his skin by a pretty Rover female, who sits at his side.

“Is the Elf girl ready?” He enquires, without even looking up at her.

Having known Cephalo’s plan all along, with a pained expression on her face, Eretria wonders if she can manage to convince him down another path of action. 

“No.” She starts bluntly with a quick shake of her head.

“And why is that?” He frowns at her, a warning tone to his voice.

With a sigh because, she knows that this isn't putting her in the best position and because this is over an Elf of all people, Eretria attempts to bargain with Cephalo.

“Look, sell her, make her a slave, do whatever you want, I don't care.” She stops abruptly, causing Cephalo to frown at her.

“But?” He retorts sharply.

“I kill to survive, not for sport.” Eretria states plainly.

Scoffing, Cephalo nods at the Rover female, taking her tools from her and dismissing her so, he can now fully focus and scold Eretria.

“Amazing. I teach you everything I know and you still come up stupid every time.” He snaps.

“Eretria, I need you to put on a convincing show.” Cephalo attempts at putting his plan into words, that he hopes she will understand, whilst getting to his feet.

“Unless the Half-Breed thinks you're willing to gut her, he won't tell me how to unlock those stones and I really…” He stops to slide a piece of her hair out of the way with his tools in a threatening manner.

“Really want those stones.”

“And once you get what you want?” Eretria speaks in an almost fearful tone of voice.

Genuinely frightened by Cephalo's manner.

“Then you’ll do to to her, what I’ll do to you, if you continue to disobey me.” He threatens her outright then.

Eretria willing her feet not to start moving away from him so, she doesn't appear weak.

“So I guess at that point, yeah. I guess it will be killing for survival.”

 

Meanwhile, In Allanon’s Cave…

 

Warm orange embers appear in the engravings on the large stone that Allanon lies upon.

Embers that break free from their place in the engravings and float upwards, surrounding the unconscious and gravely wounded Allanon lightly.

Slowly but affectively, working there magic on him.

The magic slowly brings him back from the brink of death.

Just like he knew it would…

Amberle! Allanon thinks immediately the second, the magic forces him back into consciousness.

Where is she? She must be on the way to Arborlon with Wil Shannara…

Faint memories form in his mind of what he heard when he was falling into unconscious.

She didn't want to leave him.

That idiot Shannara had an idea…

Allanon has doubted he even knew what an idea was! 

As the magic continues to heal his wound, the orange glow now filling the deep, near fatal wound.

Filling Allanon with more strength and power than before.

He moves onto his back, trying to focus on the faint memories of the conversation Amberle had had with Wil.

They'd chosen to disobey him.

To try to save him, even though he told them that the cave would heal him.

He doubts very much that they're on their way to Arborlon!

Amberle believed her vision was about to come true. She wanted to see if she could change the future…

Sighing, in frustration mainly, not so much anger as he knows what Amberle decided to do was out of love.

Wil should've been the voice of reason in his absence!

He blames himself really for this. He was the one who had left that useless, disgrace to the Shannara name to protect Amberle in the first place.

Of course nothing would go to plan!

Now able to stand up, Allanon glances down at the wound on his side that is removed by the magical orange glow.

Deciding to use this extra helping of magic to his advantage…

 

Meanwhile, Back At Rover Camp.

 

Ache. Her head aches from the unconscious state Amberle tries to pull herself out of.

“Amberle.” A gentle voice fills her mind.

“Amberle.” The voice sounds out again, slowly rousing her from her unconscious state.

The voice is familiar and… To good to be real.

“Wake up, love.” 

It's not real… Amberle thinks, wincing at the ache that resides in her head.

She's just suffering from the concussion she must have from being knocked out cold like that.

“Amberle!” The voice calls, louder this time and it awakens her immediately.

“Allanon?” Amberle uses her thoughts to respond.

This isn't real… This can't be real.

“What happened to you? You're hurt.” Allanon growls in a dangerous tone of voice.

Amberle can hear his thoughts. Of what he wants to do to whoever harmed her.

This has got to be some sort of dream…

“This is not a dream. This is a connection you and I have now, I have used the additional magic around to me to fuel this conversation but this could not be possible if…”

“Allanon?” Amberle whispers, unable to believe that this is real even though, due to Allanon's words, she is coming to believe is actually happening in her mind.

Right here, right now.

Allanon's alive…

“Where are you?” Allanon enquires, almost sharply, but Amberle can barley focus on his question out of the utmost relief that spreads through her.

“You're alive.”

Allanon falls silent for a moment and Amberle knows by seeing into his thoughts that he's smiling somewhat.

“I told you that I would be healed. You should have listened to me and gone straight back to Arborlon.” He reprimands her gently.

“I couldn't. After what I saw. My vision. I thought I could change it and save you. I thought you were dead…” Amberle admits softly.

“I can assure you that I am well now.” Allanon replies.

“And I am so relived. It's just that, Wil and I, our mission failed. We couldn't get back to you because we were apprehended by a pack of Rovers… I thought I'd lost you.” Amberle continues.

“Rovers?” Allanon practically hisses before sighing, trying not to get angry.

What Amberle did was out of love.

“They're holding us captive in their camp. I've been unconscious since...” Amberle stops, sensing Allanon's anger the second he is reminded that she was harmed.

Amberle winces at the thought track she sees from Allanon about what he wants to do to those that have caused her harm.

But, she soon senses his calm as more strategic thoughts replace those of violence.

“It's a’right, love. It's a’right. I'm coming for you.” He mutters, in an almost menacing tone as the connection ends.

Amberle sighs somewhat in both relief and worry and even though she's aware that the connection has ended, she whispers softly.

“I love you.”

After a moment, she attempts to wake herself up, the pain in her head returning to her as she tilts it slightly.

Upon opening her eyes fully, she sees that The Rover, Eretria is sat across from her, knife in hand, spinning it around her fingers.

“How's your head, Princess?” She enquires with fake sincerity.

“What do you care?” Amberle snaps back, not even bothering to sit up when answering her, yet, when she does, a wave of panic washes over her when she doesn't see Wil.

“Wait, where's Wil?”

“Safe.” Eretria replies.

Amberle gives her a skeptical glance and prepares a witty comeback but, then reminds herself where that got her the last time and uses one of Wil’s methods.

Reasoning.

“Look, I wasn't lying before. I need to get back to…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eretria interrupts dismissively, rising to her feet, purposely leaning forward so that Amberle gets a good look at her stolen necklace.

“Back to Arborlon and your boyfriend. Save than for someone who cares.”

“Wow, you really don't like Elves, do you?” Amberle mutters, putting reasoning with her aside.

That was a stupid plan of Wil’s anyway.

Glaring at the Princess, Eretria raises her knife abruptly, watching as Amberle’s hands immediately rise to shield her face.

“No.” Eretria whispers in confirmation.

Yet, to Amberle’s surprises, Eretria drags the knife down through the ropes that bind Amberle’s hands together.

“And the fact that it's a shock to you, makes me hate them even more.” She hisses before moving away from a now completely dumbfounded Amberle.

Unsure of what to think of Eretria’s actions.

“Here are your choices.” Eretria calls sharply, using a knife to lift a skimpy set of lingerie and throw it in the direction of the Princess.

“Put these on and we fight to the death, or punch me in the face and make a run for it.” Eretria offers to Amberle’s immediate shock and surprise.

“Why would I do either of those things?” Amberle frowns, confusion getting the better of her.

“One because you want to live, the other because you want to die?” Eretria points out.

“What, and I'm supposed to trust that you're helping me out of the goodness of your heart?” Amberle rises to her feet, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“When and if I kill you, I want it to be my choice, not his. This is not going to be my life.” Eretria declares firmly, holstering her knife.

“Well, I can't leave Wil. We have to get back to...” 

“You don’t really get it, do you? If you want to survive in this world, you need to start taking care of yourself because no one, is going to do that for you.” Eretria warns her.

So damn naïve, these two. Eretria muses to herself.

“Maybe you’re right.” Amberle nods before abruptly, grabbing Eretria by the hair, spinning her around, grabbing her knife and holding it to her throat.

Her other hand moving to take her necklace back, wrapping it around her fingers, a now triumphant smile on her face.

“But I have a better idea.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Having spent several, rather uncomfortable and seemingly the longest hours of his life in this Rover Camp, Wil sits at a bench watching the Rovers that surround him.

Fearful for both his and Amberle’s lives.

This is really not a good position to be in, he thinks.

Startled immediately when Cephalo sits down across from him.

“Relax Wil!” He calls to him, setting down his cup and smirking at the Half-Breed.

“Your friend’s in good hands, I promise.”

Wil really doesn't feel reassured in the slightest.

“She’ll be joining us shortly.”

Wil nods at that, somewhat optimism flaring up at those words.

He’ll see Amberle shortly. She's perfectly safe…

“Now… About my offer.” Cephalo reminds Wil of their earlier discussion.

“Have you considered it?”

“I have.” Wil admits honestly.

He won't lie.

Honestly, if he's being honest with himself some of the words used by Cephalo did tempt him.

Words about acceptance and being needed. They did affect him. He can't say they didn't but he could never join a clan of Rover’s.

Not matter what the circumstance.

“And I'm afraid I can't accept. Like I said, I need to get back to my friend. He's really badly injured and my other friend I think will actually kill me if I let him die.” Wil states firmly, but kindly.

“Pity. But this life isn't for everyone…”

“WIL IT’S A TRAP!” The voice of Amberle suddenly sounds out as she appears, holding Eretria at knife point.

Oh dear god. Wil think as he scrambles to his feet.

Amberle needs to stop holding people at knife point! He thinks to himself with a wince as, he prepares to go to them and try to talk them both down.

“Let him go!” Amberle yells to Cephalo, a slight look of nervousness crossing her face when she sees the many Rover’s that surround her.

Eretria notices and despite being held at knife point, smirks.

“You didn't think this through, did you?”

“Shut up!” Amberle hisses at her.

Wil and Cephalo continue to approach Amberle and Eretria, Cephalo raising his hands slightly.

“It appears I have underestimated you, young lady.” He address Amberle before, glaring down at Eretria.

“Or overestimated you!” He snaps at her.

“Let him go or your daughter dies.” Amberle threatens.

To which, Cephalo actually takes a step back to, extending his hands further.

“Please. Don't. I'm begging you. Please, please don't.” He starts to beg, even going so far as to dropping to his knees.

Amberle looks on in confusion whilst Eretria smiles, knowing it's a trap.

Which is soon confirmed when Cephalo’s fake over dramatic act changes into a smug laugh, which, in turn, causes the rest of the Rover’s to start laughing with him.

The brief lapse in concentration, allows Eretria to break free from Amberle’s hold and reverse their positions, yet, this time, Eretria just pushes the Princess to the ground.

Amberle tries to fight her, but is unable to get the upper hand.

Her fingers do clench around her necklace though, not willing to let The Rover take it from her again.

“Stop! Stop! Please!” Wil calls hurriedly before Eretria can kill Amberle.

Which would probably end the world.

“Just… Tell me what you want and I'll do it.” Wil glances between Cephalo and Eretria, who keeps Amberle pinned to ground, knife at her throat.

“Open your hand.” Cephalo requests.

Confused by his request, Wil frowns and does nothing.

Annoyed, Cephalo grabs Wil’s hand roughly, turns it over and forces the Elfstones into the palm of his hand.

“I've heard the stories about your father, Shannara. But unlike most folks, I actually believe them. Now, you show me how to use these stones and I won't kill her.” Cephalo gestures towards Amberle with his own knife.

Wil continues to glance her way as, Eretria pulls Amberle up roughly from the ground by her hair.

“Listen to me.” Cephalo growls, dragging Wil’s focus back onto him.

“These stones are just stones.” Wil protests.

“Does she live or does she die, Wil?” Cephalo continues.

“I swear to you, even if they were magic. I don't know how to use them…”

“Wrong answer!” Cephalo snarls at him.

“No, no, no I have no idea how to use them.” Wil pleads, in a desperate attempt to save Amberle’s life….

Which is when, an animalistic screech sounds out.

A screech, both Amberle and Wil immediately recognise.

Their haunting memories from earlier returning to them.

“FURY!” Amberle yells as as the screaming and shouting begins and a Fury appears in the sky.

Not again, Wil thinks, watching as the Rover’s run, screaming and yelling as they try to avoid the strange, apparently murderous creature.

 

It's all real… Eretria stands, frozen in shock, a million and one thoughts running through her mind as she looks up at the monster.

They weren't lying…

Upon spying its target, The Fury begins to dive bomb.

Amberle, to both her and Eretria’s shock, pushes Eritrea to the ground before the Fury can kill her.

The panic is intense.

The Rovers scream, yell and run as they are attacked by The Fury.

There are so many of them trying to escape and evade it that Wil, looses sight of Amberle and Eretria and immediately begins to panic.

“Amberle!” He yells, scanning the camp for her which is when his hand begins to burn…

Looking down at his hand with a wince, Wil realises that it's the hand that holds the Elfstones.

Glancing down at them he realises with shock that they are now illuminated, a bright white and blue light seeping from them.

Instinct fuels his actions.

Instinct that must be fuelled by the power of the stones, Wil believes as why else would he.

Wil Ohmsford, suddenly break into a run, climb across a table, run through objects that include lit candles towards The Fury instead of far away from it and then proceed to make a fist around the Elfstones and raise that now glowing fist towards The Fury, who is preparing to dive bomb them again.

Yep, must be fuelled by magic. Wil thinks to himself.

The Fury gets closer and closer.

Yet, it doesn't attack them. It's almost, repelled by the light that appears between Wil’s knuckles and shines towards it.

Cephalo, Eretria and Amberle watching on as they too realise that the stones in Wil’s hand are what is repelling the creature.

Suddenly, the burning sensation, becomes increasingly more and more intense to Wil.

 

Now, spreading up his arm and Wil can see the spread.

He can see that the veins in his arms are now the colour of the Elfstones.

The pain is excruciating.

Yet The Fury continues to shriek and attempt to flap away from the ever increasing power.

The pain coursing through Wil hits him agonisingly and calls him to cry out.

The pain having gotten past the point of Wil being able to bare it.

What he doesn't know but what Amberle and Eretria see, is that Wil’s eyes have now turned the same blue as the Elfstones as the light suddenly breaks through his hand.

Wil screaming out in pain as it does.

The power wrapping itself around The Fury like a vice, Wil continuing to scream as the pain hits maximum level.

Cephalo, Eretria, Amberle looking on. Their expressions a mix of fear, shock and honestly, wonder as the power radiating from the stones wrapped securely in Wil’s hands disinter grates the hovering Fury.

The second that The Fury disintegrates, the power dies out.

The pain radiating through Wil’s body forcing him into immediate unconsciousness.

The blue light that had been released from the stones, travelling along Wil’s veins to seek the stones that are still clutched tightly in Wil’s now simmering hand.

Immediately, Amberle and Eretria are on their feet, both of them dragging the unconscious Wil away.

Shock and fear washing over them in an instant from what they saw.

From what Wil just did…

The fear due to the fact that they have no idea what kind of effect that just had on Wil.

Dragging him into a tent, Eritrea and Amberle set him down without words.

Yet, with one quick glance over at her companion, Amberle knows that it's just the magic that is affecting him and that, he should be alright.

“Is he breathing?” Eretria enquires, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

Unlike Amberle, she has not yet before encountered a person who could use magic and does not realise its effects.

Looking down at Wil, Amberle gently opens his hand, wincing when she sees the burns caused by the Elfstones that have almost moulded into his skin.

Eretria winces when Amberle plucks them out of his hand.

Other than some deep scarring on his hand, he should be okay. Amberle thinks to herself, reminding herself of some of the states she's found Allanon in when he's had to use magic before.

“Is he going to be okay?” Eretria asks, more worry in her voice than she would like.

Spying a knife on the table beside her, Amberle grabs it and aims it at Eretria.

“You worry about your own people. I'll take care of Wil.” She hisses at her in a warning tone of voice.

“What are you going to do, girl? Kill us both?” The voice of Cephalo sounds out from behind them, causing Amberle to turn around, yet still keeps her focus on the knife she has held to Eretria's throat.

“I think you've already proven that you aren't up to that task.” He taunts her as, abandoning Eretria, Amberle rises to her feet and holds the knife to Cephalo's throat instead.

“Actually, I think I'll just kill you.” She snarls.

Cephalo snorts.

“Fine.” He breathes, glancing to the Elfstones that are clutched tightly along with her necklace in Amberle’s hand.

“Just give me the stones and I'll let you both walk away.” Cephalo offers with a smile.

Amberle doesn't move. She doesn't even react, just keeps the knife pressed to Cephalo's throat until he suddenly disarms her with one sudden move.

Wrapping his hand around her throat and beginning to choke her.

The grip around her throat almost too painful to bear.

Amberle instantly begins to choke against his grip…

Suddenly, Cephalo is ripped away from her by a powerful force that sends him straight through the side of the tent with such force that, he is actually sent flying through the side of the tent and out into the camp somewhere outside.

Relived by the ability to breathe freely again, Amberle massages her sore throat briefly with one hand before, turning around to see…

“Allanon?” She whispers the second she sees him, standing by the entrance to the tent.

A livid expression on his face, mixed with one, of, what Amberle recognises to be worry.

“Allanon.” She croaks, her voice slightly impaired from where Cephalo had choked her.

Instantly, she is stumbling towards him, practically running into his arms.

He catches her and holds her close for a brief moment before growling softly.

“You two are supposed to be in Arborlon.”

“I couldn't let you die. Wil and I thought we could save you. I know you told me that you would be cured but, I saw how that ended in my vision and it didn't work, the magic failed. I thought by going with Wil to that damn lake I could change the future… I can't lose you.” Amberle whispers, tears forming in her eyes as Allanon holds her close.

He isn't angry.

He knows he would go to the ends of the universe to save Amberle if he was lead to believe that she would die.

He doesn't blame her for her actions one bit.

Stroking a hand over her hair, he kisses the side of her head, holding her closer to him.

Meanwhile, having moved to the side after watching Cephalo be thrown from the now tent with a Cephalo shaped hole in it. Eretria glances up with the surprisingly handsome, but terrifying man with the power.

The guys got some powerful magic… Eritrea thinks with a wince before glancing between the Princess and the unknown, but deeply intimidating man with the magic, whom she’s beaming at, Eretria raises an eyebrow.

“He’s your guy? Yikes…” Eretria winces.

Yep, getting on his bad side is not something that's appealing to her now at all.

“Did she hurt you?” Allanon glances between Amberle and Eretria.

 

Amberle's silence and a quick read of the various thoughts in the room supply Allanon with an answer and, moving out of Amberle’s embrace, he begins to advance on Eretria…

“Oh. Okay, I was just following orders. The guy who you just probably killed. His orders. Please don't kill me.” Eretria holds up a hand as she backs away from the advancing Allanon.

“Allanon, hey. Allanon, she's not worth it. Believe me, she's not worth it. I've already turned the tables on her a few times since I got here.” Amberle wraps her hand around Allanon’s arm, trying to calm him down.

Glaring between the now genuinely freighted Rover and at the various minor injuries he sees upon Amberle. Allanon, allows her to touch to calm him and decides to focus on Wil who, lies, still unconscious upon the ground.

Kissing the side of Amberle’s head, Allanon keeps a tight grip on her hand as he bends down to assess Wil.

Noticing the severer burns on his hand the second he lifts it, uncurling Wil’s fingers to get a better look at the damage.

“He used the Elfstones.” Amberle supplies.

Help us all. Is Allanon's first thought, but seeing as Amberle is alive and well. He decides to give Wil a look of somewhat pride.

Nodding, Allanon rises to his feet, lifting Wil onto his shoulder with ease, before wrapping his other arm around Amberle, holding her close to his side.

“You can tell me all about it whilst we get out of this place. Come on, love.” Allanon murmurs to her as Amberle leans into him.

“Thank you for coming back.” She whispers as Allanon raises an eyebrow at her, pressing another kiss to the top of her head.

“No matter what.” Allanon starts softly as he walks towards their horses, with Wil over his shoulder and his arm wrapped securely around Amberle.

“I will always, always come back for you.”

 

Their journey lasts for about an hour before Allanon decides that they should stop.

Now far away from The Rover camp, they can safety do so and both Amberle and Allanon agree that they should tend to Wil before continuing.

Keeping a watchful eye over Wil, Amberle leans into Allanon, her fingers stroking his previously gravely wounded side.

Amazed that how now, thanks to magic, there is nothing there to even suggest that he'd been harmed in anyway.

Once they stop, Allanon lowers Amberle to the ground first before turning to Wil.

It's mere moments before they have him laid down in front of a fire they make together and Allanon is murmuring an incantation in ancient Druid, using some sort of plant to send fumes created by both the fire and his incantations in the direction of Wil.

Once somewhat satisfied, Allanon turns to Amberle, who is currently pacing up and down.

Rising to his feet, Allanon approaches her.

“What's on your mind, love?” He enquires in a calm tone of voice.

“You tell me, mind reader.” Amberle tries to tease him but, is unable to even find joy in that.

“Come here.” Allanon sighs after a moment, lifting her into his arms and settling them both down across from Wil so, they can watch over him, Allanon keeping Amberle in a practically cradled position in his arms.

Closing his eyes, he runs a hand over her, using his magic to heal her of any injury minor or not in an instant.

Amberle immediately sighing in relief when her aches and pains are lessened, turning her head to bury it against his chest as he runs a hand over her hair soothingly.

“Thank you.” Amberle murmurs, lifting her head and her hand though slightly, her fingers clutching at his.

“Don't hurt yourself on my account though.” She reminds him.

“Don't be concerned. There's not much left of this hand anyway.” Allanon murmurs, causing Amberle to stiffen.

“What?” She looks up at him, concerned.

“Magic always come with a price.” He reminds her as she eases the glove off of his hand, gasping when she sees the deep scars on his hand.

“I had to acquire the Codex Of Paranor.” He informs her as Amberle presses a gentle kiss to his scarred hand.

“Was it worth it?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“It gave me answers about how to save The Ellcrys so, yes.” Allanon nods before drawing Amberle in closer.

“Now enough about me. Tell me what's bothering you.” He murmurs, kissing her forehead lovingly whilst waiting for her to answer.

“He almost died saving me.” Amberle sighs, gazing over toward Wil’s still unconscious form.

“Good.” Allanon mutters gruffly.

“Hey.” Amberle smacks his arm lightly, smiling back once before sighing.

“He shouldn't have done that…”

“Amberle, listen to me. Blaming yourself is worthless. The stones are his burden to bear and if he hadn't have acted they way he did you would have been killed and I would have lost you.” Allanon points out, stroking her cheek as he does so.

“And I can't lose you. I fear losing you as much as you fear losing me.” 

Amberle blinks at him for a moment, silent as she leans up to kiss him.

“There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe.” He murmurs against her lips, a grave look flashing in his eyes.

“This is unfortunately, is only the beginning. More will come and I am genuinely concerned that I am not going to be able to keep you safe.” He admits truthfully to her as Amberle leans against him and sighs.

“What makes you think that Wil and I can do anything to stop them?”

“Because you share a destiny and a greater purpose. The research I did, that was about the Shannara’s, him.” He glances towards Wil as Amberle just winces.

“I really don't want to say this but if you're wrong…”

“I wish I was.” Allanon murmurs, kissing the top of her head, as, she looks toward him.

“The events leading us to this moment have been unfurling for centuries. Wil lies here because he has yet to reconcile who he is with who the stones already know him to be. You ran The Gauntlet, trying to find your place in life, but yet destiny had already found it for you. Everything, all of this, is not happening because of you, it is happening to you and the sooner you accept that the better.” He informs her in a gentle tone of voice.

“When I first became a Druid, I had to accept that. That the events that occurred did not happen because of me, that they were happening to me. It took me a while but, eventually, I found acceptance, my love.” Allanon explains as Amberle just smiles at him.

Calmed by his words and stories.

“How long, exactly would you say Wil is going to be unconscious for?” She enquires.

“Why do you ask? Allanon frowns his focus predominantly on the set up in front of him, wafting the smoking branch over Wil’s face.

Smirking, Amberle just waits until he lifts his head before kissing him deeply, manovering herself into his lap. 

He smiles against her lips.

“Time is of the essence…”

“I know but who knows how long Wil is going to be unconscious for.” Amberle murmurs against his lips.

Allanon sighs.

“Come on.” Amberle whispers, a playful smirk appearing at her lips as she rises to her feet.

Resting her hands against Allanon's large shoulders.

“There is a possibility that Wil might…”

“Be unconscious long enough? I was thinking the exact same thing.” Amberle interrupts him before, grabbing his hands.

Leading him away to a more secluded area of the forest before promptly pouncing on him whilst proceeding to kiss him passionately, Allanon laughs lightly before proceeding to kiss her back.

Yes. Amberle really hopes Wil remains unconscious for a little while now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please comment if you can :)


	10. Bandon

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Amberle smiles in contentment Allanon strokes a hand over her hair absentmindedly as she lies, curled up on top of him just listening to him breathe and letting pure relief wash over her at the fact that he is alive. He is with her and her vision did not come to pass.

“You do realise that one of us are going to have to wake Wil eventually.” Allanon states the one thing that they'd both avoided thinking or discussing for the past hour or more.

“He’ll wake up when he's ready.” Amberle sighs, her eyes remaining closed.

Allanon chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

“Besides, how many moments like this are we going to get in the near future?” Amberle enquires.

Silence falls between the two of them for a moment.

Both of them knowing that they might not be able to have moments like this often now, with what is to come.

Which is why they both want to cherish any time they can have where it is just the two of them (and a silent Wil) they can get.

Raising her head slightly, Amberle kisses Allanon softly.

“A few more moments.” Amberle yawns.

“Or more.” She adds in a quiet voice.

 

Meanwhile…

 

A strange burning smell fills the nose of Wil Ohmsford causing him to cough and awake with a sudden start.

Alert and in a sitting position in seconds, he looks around head whipping back and forth like mad as he tries to understand his surroundings.

He's in the forest. Okay. Not The Rover Camp…

He'd used the stones… The Elfstones.

He'd killed The Fury.

There was so much pain. He was in so much pain. He'd never known that kind of raw agony that ripped through his body.

There's a small campfire beside him, emitting various fumes that he's sure woke him up.

Horses that stand, tied to trees. His own and Allanon's…

Allanon…

“Hello?” Wil calls out, regretting it immediately as he remembers that he could be attacked by a Demon.

“What’s happening!” He cries.

“Woah, woah. Wil, calm down, calm down! It's okay!” The familiar soft voice of the Princess Amberle sounds out as she suddenly appears from someplace in the forest.

Wil immediately takes note that her hair is sticking up in various angles and that her clothes seem to be in a state of disarray. 

“The Fury…” Wil starts when she reaches his side, continuing to sort out her clothes.

“The Elfstones, you used them to destroy it. You saved me. Thank you.” Amberle says with a warm smile.

Wil beams in response at the praise.

“My instructions were to take Amberle back to Arborlon and keep her safe .” The voice of Allanon growls out as he too appears, in a similar state to Amberle.

“Allanon…” Wil starts, in shock to see him alive and well and seemingly back to his usual state.

“Come, we've wasted enough time.” Allanon grumbles as Amberle just shrugs at Wil, who stares at Allanon wide eyed.

“I’m feeling fine thanks.” Wil murmurs sarcastically.

“You should be, you've been sleeping for long enough.” Amberle calls before leaving Wil to catch up with Allanon.

Wil just stares at them both as a horrifying realisation hits him.

“What the hell were you guys doing whilst I was out?!”

“Wil!” Amberle calls to him.

“Yes…” Wil starts nervously.

“Stop talking.” Both she and Allanon say in unison before smirking at one another, fixing one another's clothes before climbing onto Allanon’s horse.

“Seriously?” Wil yells with a shudder.

“In the forest?!”

 

Later…

 

The journey is long and tiring.

Wil almost falls asleep on his own horse and then has to catch up with Allanon and Amberle who end up then way ahead of him.

Amberle has fallen asleep, leaning against Allanon's back, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Both Wil and Amberle are startled into alertness when Allanon stops suddenly at the top of a hill with no warning.

Allanon immediately takes a hold of Amberle’s hand in apology for waking her so suddenly.

He'd just been so startled by what lies before him.

A farm.

Fields upon fields of dead animals, their internal organs ripped from their bodies and lying across their carcasses.

They stop in the centre of the farm itself.

Two people are strung up on wooden posts by their feet, their intestines hanging out from their open middles, swinging back and forth in the light breeze.

Their fingers hanging off their hands in several grotesque pieces…

Wil immediately fights the urge to throw up, placing a hand over his mouth.

“Did Demons do this?” Amberle asks in an unsure voice as Allanon walks slowly towards her, curling an arm around her, holding her close.

Allanon remains silent, the pure horror of what lies before him rendering him in a state of silence.

Instead he just holds Amberle, turning her head gently so she no longer has to see the nightmarish scene that is currently in front of them.

Whereas, Wil just starts running towards the nearest barn.

Allanon and Amberle would have followed him immediately but when, they both hear the sound of him emptying the contents of his stomach, they decide its best just to let him get it out of his system.

Kissing the top of her head, Allanon keeps Amberle close for a moment.

“I'll go and fetch Wil. Are you…”

“Just leave me here.” Allanon finishes for Amberle.

“Okay.” She nods.

“Come here.” He murmurs, knowing from her thoughts that whilst, unlike Wil she isn't reacting to what she sees that it is bothering her deeply.

“My brave Princess.” He presses a kiss to her forehead before letting her go, ensuring that she is following Wil’s steps exactly before turning to face the gore before him.

“Are you okay?” Amberle calls the minute she sees Wil wiping his mouth and beginning to back up towards her.

This is due to the fact that, after he'd thrown up, he'd began to hear a loud banging sound.

“Shh..” He holds up a hand which is when Amberle hears it too.

Both she and Wil realising that it is coming from a part of the barn that has a large padlock on the door.

Upon hearing the sound himself and sensing Amberle’s sudden nervousness Allanon too appears behind Wil, watching as Amberle walk ahead of them both, glaring once at Wil for letting her be the one to lead.

Wil bravely, holds a hand up to ward Allanon off, who ignores it and moves forth anyway.

Sliding one of his hands into Amberle’s, ready to pull her behind him immediately if there is life threatening danger before them.

Grabbing a hold of the padlock, attached to a bolt, Amberle shakes it to find it secure.

Sighing, she moves to grab an axe that lies on a table beside them, moving back towards the locked door.

Wil is instantly conflicted and unsure.

“What are you doing?” He grabs her arm.

“There could be a Demon in there.” He warns her.

“Or there could be someone who needs our help. Besides, I have an axe.” Amberle points out.

Wil immediately turning to Allanon who, just smirks at Amberle proudly before moving to stand beside her.

Ready to use his magic to defeat whatever may reside behind the door.

“An axe and magic. We’ll be fine.” Amberle glances toward Wil before using the axe to abruptly break the lock.

Entering the room, Allanon and Amberle walk ahead, Wil following nervously.

It's dark inside. Completely dark, save for a ray of light that illuminates…

Suddenly a figure emerges, groaning and yelling through a black mask strapped around its throat and mouth, chains securing it in place.

Wil yelps and jumps so much that he hits the wall.

Whilst Amberle and Allanon just stare on in increasing various emotions as they soon realises that this figure.

Is actually a young man.

 

Keeping one hand tightly grasped in Allanon's, Amberle inches forward ever so slightly towards the man that looks younger than them all.

He thrashes and struggles, continuing to yell and groan out in evident displeasure, fear and pain…

“Hey, hey, it's okay. We’re not going to hurt you. We’re here to help. It's okay.” Amberle starts in a soothing voice, hand held up in order to try and coax the stranger into trusting her.

To let him know that they are truly here to help him in anyway that they can.

“Amberle.” Allanon speaks in a warning tone as she edges forward, bending down slightly.

“It's okay, touch my hand.” Amberle holds it out to him, urging him just to nudge it to show him that she means him no harm and just wants to help.

He doesn't move. Just continues to shake.

Yet, the yelling and thrashing has come to and end and he just hangs there, blinking at her.

“Okay, okay.” Amberle continues, standing slightly, moving even closer.

Cautious with each step she makes until she has a distance between herself and the stranger but is close enough to touch the chains that bind him.

Breaking them off his hands one by one.

“See? It's okay, you're okay.” Amberle speaks soothingly as her hands go to the leather mask around the boys face.

“Amberle.” Allanon starts again in the same tone.

“Yes?” She looks toward him.

‘I cannot read his thoughts. I believe he has magic. You need to be careful.’ Allanon uses the telepathic link that had connected them before when he was at the cave and Amberle The Rover Camp.

‘I will but honestly, I don't think he's going to hurt me. Look at his eyes, he's terrified. He needs our help. I'm nearly there…’ Amberle replies, using their telepathic link.

Turning back to the boy, she finishes unhooking the leather mask and slides it off his face.

“Amberle!” Wil yells from the background when he sees the stranger begin to move.

Yet the boy just attempts to hug Amberle.

He doesn't touch her, but instead puts his arms around her in a virtual embrace.

Immediately pulling away when Amberle reaches out to hug him properly.

“Thank. Thank you.” He croaks.

Amberle just smiles before turning to the very much on edge Allanon and the terrified Wil.

“See? He just needed our help.”

 

Setting the young man up with a bowl of water and draping a blanket around his shoulders.

Amberle, Wil and Allanon watch as he delves into the water, using it to soak the deep gashes the cuffs had left on his wrists.

Amberle looking around the barn for some food to give to him.

“Here.” Allanon places a loaf of bread into her hands upon sensing her thoughts, whilst giving the young man a look of suspicion laced with confusion with not being able to access his thoughts.

Placing the loaf in front of him the young man snatches it up and eats at it in an almost animalistic manner.

Despite Allanon's cautious glare, Amberle pulls up a chair right next to the boy.

“Tell us your name.” She speaks softly.

“Bandon.” The young man replies after a mouthful of bread.

“Thank you.” He says again to Amberle and Amberle alone, glancing up at both Wil and Allanon, flashes of fear and distrust in his eyes.

“Who locked you in the cellar, Bandon?” Wil questions.

“My parents.” Bandon mumbles through another mouthful.

A horrified expression crosses Amberle’s face immediately at his words.

“Why would they do that?”

“If doesn't matter now. They're dead.” Bandon mutters sharply, cutting Wil off, who continues to give Bandon a distrustful glance.

Amberle in return, gives Wil a warning glare.

Go easy. She mouths at him.

“Aren't they?” He looks at Amberle and Allanon, who has moved to stand behind Amberle.

“Yes.” Allanon responds in his usual gruff manner.

Amberle reaches up for one of Allanon's hands, sliding her own into it as he rests the other hand on her shoulder.

Both of them giving Bandon intent looks of confusion, slight distrust but mainly looks of concern for him.

“I heard the Demons first. Then my parents screams. I couldn't help them. I couldn't save them…” He trails off, a sad look forming in his eyes.

“It's not your fault.” Amberle says immediately.

Bandon says nothing, but the look in his eyes tell them all that he doesn't believe that.

“It's not.” Amberle speaks in a firmer tone before rising to her feet, turning to both Allanon and Wil.

“He's coming with us to Arborlon. He’ll be safe there.” She states in the same firm tone she'd used with Bandon.

“I think that's a bad idea.” Wil interjects almost immediately.

“And what's a good one? Leaving him in her chained up with his dead parents?” Amberle retorts sharply, in amazement that Wil would even suggest such a thing.

“As I told you. I cannot read this boy’s thoughts. Either he is hiding magic or he doesn't know that he has magic. Without reading him, I cannot guarantee your safety.” Allanon admits as Amberle sighs.

“Please, trust me on this one. He is afraid. He is terrified. You don't need to be able to read minds to see that and if he has magic, perhaps as you say, he doesn't know and in that case, we can help him. You can help him and if he does know, perhaps he doesn't want to say anything for this exact reason. Because he's afraid we’ll just leave.” Amberle points out.

“Your points are valid.” Allanon nods.

“Wait. Hold up, how did you two discuss this before?” Wil turns to Amberle with wide eyes and confusion written all over his face.

Both sighing in exasperation, Amberle folds her arms.

“I'm sorry but, I can't in all good conscience leave this poor boy here. He's coming with us and that's final.” Amberle states, in such a manner that even Allanon knows there's no point in arguing with her.

“Come on.” Amberle calls softly when stopping in front of Bandon.

“You're coming with me.” 

He stands immediately, practically rushing to the door.

“You can go on the back of Wil’s horse.” Amberle calls as she follows him out.

 

“Hey!” She moves quickly to his side when he abruptly stops in front of where the gruesome corpses of his parents hang.

“Don't look at them. It's okay, it's okay. You're coming with me. Don't look. Come on.” Amberle cautiously puts an arm around him but he shrugs away from her.

Yet keeps close. He doesn't move far. He just doesn't touch her.

It's then Amberle realises he's whispering something over and over again.

“It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It’s all my fault.”

“Bandon. Look at me. Demons did this, not you. This is not your fault.” Amberle moves to stand in front of them.

“I tried. I tried to warn them but I scared them. I scared them again.” 

“What do you mean?” Amberle questions him softly.

“I saw it. I saw their deaths, I just. I just wanted to hug my parents. But… The minute I. I touched them. I saw this. I saw all of this. I thought I was dreaming, or ill but every time I touched them or anyone we knew I saw… Death… All I saw is death. I want. I can't touch you. I don't want to see how you…” He trails off, his words a jumble, but Amberle believes that she understand what he's trying to tell her.

“My partner, his name is Allanon and he has magic. He's a Druid. He can help you. Can I tell him what you've told me? That you have magic?” She decides to ask for his permission out of courtesy.

“I don't have magic. I have a curse.” Bandon murmurs.

“You have a gift.” Allanon corrects him, having listened in on the entire conversation between Amberle and Bandon.

“And now I know the truth, I can help you.” Allanon continues as Bandon, startled by Allanon's sudden appearance, backs away slightly.

“It's okay. You can trust him. I promise.” Amberle attempts to assure Bandon, whilst glancing towards Allanon, who nods.

‘He’s a Seer.’ Allanon informs Amberle using their telepathic line again.

‘What's that?’ Bandon asks suddenly, his voice quiet, skirting on the outskirts of the connection between Amberle and Allanon.

Prevented from being able to be a part of it properly but, able to make out whispers.

“He definitely has magic.” Allanon confirms aloud.

“I didn't mean to do that.” Bandon holds his hands up.

“You wouldn't have been able to intrude fully. It's fine.” Allanon murmurs, whilst sliding the gloves off of his hands.

Bandon’s eyes immediately widening when he sees the scarring on the intimidating Druid’s hand.

Without words, he holds them out toward Bandon.

“What…” Bandon starts, but a slight glimmer of hope and common sense takes over and he slides the gloves onto his hands.

‘He's already smarter than Wil. Shame he wasn't the last son of Shannara’ Allanon jokingly broadcasts to Amberle, who smiles, glancing towards Wil, who is stood behind them, looking at the ground, anywhere really but at the gore.

Once the gloves are on, Bandon reaches out towards Amberle with one hand and Allanon with the other, grasping both of their outstretched hands.

Relief flooding him when nothing happens.

“It's really nice to meet you both.” Bandon speaks, with much more confidence than before.

“Thank you for saving my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter is completely awful this went on longer than expected. I just have a lot of love for Bandon. Thanks for reading, please comment if you can :)


	11. The Elvin Council

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Stood in her tent, Eretria moves quickly to pack her things.

She's nearly there. So close to being free.

Away from this place.

From the abuse…

Suddenly, someone restrains her roughly from behind, arms going around her throat in a painful chokehold.

“Where are you off to?” The voice of Cephalo hisses in her ear.

“I delivered you Wil and that was our deal, okay? And now I'm getting as far from here as possible.” Eretria reminds him, wincing against the grip he has her restrained in.

“I have neither the stones nor the boy!” Cephalo snaps.

“That's not my problem.” Eretria retorts, regretting her words instantly when Cephalo freezes.

Closing her eyes, she prepares herself for the physical abuse that she's sure she's about to receive…

Instead, Cephalo just snaps the bracelet that Eretria had stolen from The Princess from her wrist, which is where she had put it when packing to leave.

“What's this?” He snarls at her, staring at the silver bracelet in his hands as, Eretria struggles against his grip.

“You got this from that Elvin girl, didn't you? And if she was wearing this, she just wasn't any girl!” He hisses at Eretria, tightening his restrayntive hold on her.

“So beautiful… Yet so disappointing!” He growls angrily.

“You're never going to let me go.” Eretria speaks, almost tearfully.

“Listen… Elfstones equal freedom.” He yells, pressing a hand roughly to her head.

“Lie to me again.” He hisses, practically choking her against his arm.

“And I'll kill you.”

Arborlon 

 

“We’re here.” Allanon announces abruptly, bringing his horse to a stop, looking towards the palace of Arborlon that stands tall and proud before them.

Freezing, Amberle glances up at the palace nervously.

Her home. 

The place she'd ran from without a word to any of her loved ones.

The place that showed her the visions…

Having felt her tense up behind him, Allanon squeezes one of her hands tightly.

“It’s going to be fine, my love.” He attempts to reassure her, feeling her wrap her arms even more tightly around his waist.

“I'll be with you every step of the way.” He promises her before slowly, sliding out of her hold and dismounting his horse.

Turning instantly to help Amberle down who, just throws her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Aware that she won't be able to show him any displays of affection in the palace when in front of her Grandfather, Uncles and the various people of Arborlon.

Pulling away, the two share a knowing look before Amberle moves to kiss him.

Behind them, Wil and Bandon dismount their horse, Bandon just trying to look anywhere but at Amberle and Allanon awkwardly.

“They do this a lot.” Wil comments.

“Quiet.” Amberle growls in between kissing Allanon.

A slight smile crosses Bandon's face at the banter, before a more nervous one replaces it as he glances up at the rather intimidating palace.

“Come on, we must…”

“I know.” Amberle nods, pulling away from Allanon.

“I can do this.” She speaks, with a lot more confidence than before.

 

“I know you can.” Allanon smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead whilst Amberle grips his hands.

“And I will be there with you. You are not alone.”

“I know.” Amberle smiles back this time, a genuine smile before turning towards the palace.

Unable to stop herself from trembling as she walks on ahead towards it…

 

Entering the palace. Amberle walks forth confidently.

Reassured by Allanon's presence behind her and honestly, Wil and Bandon being here actually makes things seem a little less daunting to.

She bows her head with a smile when various members of the palace court bow their own to show their respect for their Princess.

They only stop when they reach a segment of the palace that is completely bathed in a warm sunset glow.

Which, is due to the fact that Bandon stops, a slight smile crossing his face as he moves into the light.

He feels safe. He thinks.

“Don't worry, you're safe here.” Amberle starts softly, completely forgetting what Bandon told her before for a moment and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Instantly he is struck with a horrific image of Amberle.

Lying dead, in a pool of her own blood.

Blood trickling down her face and drenching her hair…

Other images and words forced into his mind at the exact same time…

“I'm so sorry.” Amberle apologizes immediately when she realizes what must have happened.

“I forgot.” She continues as Bandon nods.

Shuddering at the thought of his savior and hopefully, new friend receiving a fate like that…

“It's okay. I just…” He glances back toward the window.

“Sorry.” He apologizes, patting Amberle’s shoulder with his now gloved hand gently.

Relieved when the thick gloves prevent him from seeing another nightmarish vision.

At his reaction, Wil glances up toward Allanon who, honestly is just beyond relieved that he cannot read Bandon’s mind at that moment in time.

Not knowing how he'd react upon seeing what Bandon must have seen upon Amberle accidentally touching him and showing him a vision of her death.

Unable to imagine watching Amberle die…

Beckoning her ladies in waiting over, Amberle directs Bandon towards them.

“Make sure he's fed and clothed. Anything he needs.” Amberle instructs, nodding at Bandon to let him know that it's okay for him to go with them.

Nervously following them, Bandon looks back at Amberle, Allanon and Wil.

Worried about leaving them behind having felt safe in their presence.

Well, Amberle and Allanon.

He hadn’t really a had a chance to speak to Wil but he seems like a kind guy, he had let his share his horse after all.

He continues to give them a ‘please don't let me go’ look until he squeezes his hands into fists and tries to relax.

He's safe here, Amberle said.

Following the two women, he repeats her words in his head like a mantra.

 

Upon sending Bandon off, the three are immediately met by Commander Tilton and several members of the Black Watch.

“Commander.” Amberle starts as she moves towards her, Commander Tilton quickly pulling Amberle in a brief hug.

Relieved to see her safe.

“It's good to see you, Princess.” She speaks politely.

“You to.” Amberle nods, happy to see her, Commander Tilton smiles at her warmly.

“Where's Uncle Ander?” 

“Here shortly, I'm sure.” Commander Tilton assures her.  
“Shall we?” She gestures down the corridor.

Amberle simply nods, allowing Commander Tilton to walk ahead with Allanon whilst, hanging back with Wil.

“There is an enemy within these walls.” Allanon informs Commander Tilton in a matter of fact tone.

“That is how the Demon knew to find Amberle at Pyria’s.” He continues.

This isn't news to either Amberle or Wil, who just share a glance at on another, Wil giving Amberle a reassuring smile, sensing that she must be incredibly freaked out about everything.

He knows he is most certainly freaked out for sure.

“You must double your security. The Princess must never be left alone. I'll stay with her at all times. If anything comes for her, I'll destroy it.” Allanon practically hisses.

Giving Amberle an immediate reassured feeling and a smile as she knows, that, that will allow her to spend more time with Allanon alone.

“Understood.” Commander Tilton nods as they turn a corner.

Hearing the sound of a person running down the nearest stairwell.

“Amberle!” Prince Ander calls, having been the one to run down the stairs so he could get to his niece.

To see for himself that she's alright.

Spinning around at the sound of her name being called, Amberle beams when she sees her favorite uncle running towards her. 

“Uncle Ander!” She cries, rushing into his open arms.

“Thank god. Oh thank god.” Ander murmurs, holding her close and never wanting to let her go out of fear of losing her again.

“You scared the hell out of me.” He scolds her.

“I scared the hell out of myself.” Amberle admits as, Ander just pulls her into another embrace.

“The Elvin Council is gathered in the King’s Chamber and most of them still blame you for what's happening to The Ellcrys. So I'm afraid the warm welcome ends with me.” He admits to Amberle who simply nods.

Allanon having had warned her about this on the journey here.

Yet, honestly even before it was spoken in words, Amberle already had a feeling that those at power would blame her for the ongoing destruction of The Ellcrys.

“They're not as open minded as Allanon and I.” Ander mutters before crossing the room to embrace Allanon to.

“Thank you for bringing her home.” He says to his friend as Wil just looks on in shock, especially when Allanon hugs the Prince back.

“I will always keep her safe.” Allanon replies as Ander nods.

“Good luck with the council. They are and have always been a bag of dicks. I'll be praying for you both.” Ander sighs, resting one hand on Amberle’s shoulder and the other on Allanon’s.

“Look out for her in there.” Ander requests with a glance to Allanon who nods.

“Of course. She will not be alone.” Allanon speaks reassuringly.

“Good luck.” Ander says again.

“Just think. We can all have a stiff drink afterwards.” He tries to give them both a reassuring smile before leaving them.

Glancing towards Allanon once, Amberle begins to walk in the direction of the King’s Chambers.

Wil however, hangs back. Confusion striking.

“Wait, why isn't Amberle going straight back to The Ellcrys?” Wil questions with a shake of his head.

“Because she abandoned her sacred duty as a member of The Chosen.” Allanon states bluntly, glancing toward Amberle, making sure he isn't upsetting her.

Only continuing to explain when Amberle gives him a reassuring nod.

“Only the Elvin Council can grant her permission to re-enter The Sanctuary.” He finishes.

“That's crazy!” Wil protests.

“That's why we have to address The Council and tell them what we saw.” Amberle points out, moving towards Wil.

“Er… Look.” Wil starts nervously as he thinks of ways how to break the news to her that for him, this is it.

He's got her to Arborlon, she's safe.

Storlock calls.

In the end, despite his panic. He basically just decides to say it how it is.

With very little confidence.

“I told you I'd get you home safely, but that was it…” He points out, wincing and backing up slightly as he prepares for both Amberle and Allanon to tear him a new one…

“Yes. Yes you did, you… You kept your promise.” Amberle speaks formally.

Wil is immediately surprised by her reaction and that she isn't yelling at him.

Neither is Allanon.

He is especially surprised by that and honestly, relieved!

He'll be in Storlock by nightfall at this rate!

“Goodbye, Wil Ohmsford.” Amberle finishes with the same formality, holding out her hand.

“Goodbye.” Wil moves to shake her hand in farewell.

“Amberle Elessedil.” 

He won't forget her. 

The beautiful, kind, slightly psycho Elvin Princess that he'd met and grown to like.

To be fair, he'd taken a liking to her immediately when they met, but it had taken him a whole to get used to her and form a sort of friendship with her, seeing as when they'd had their first conversation none of his feelings had been platonic… 

Allanon’s sudden glare stops his thought track immediately.

Holy crap he is a mind reader… Wil remembers, ears turning furiously red with embarrassment and fear for a moment.

Which, he tries to ignore by smiling at Amberle as she releases his hand and walks away.

He hopes their paths will cross again one day.

 

Maybe she could come to visit him in Storlock!

Wil immediately gulps nervously when Allanon begins to approach him, a dark look in his eyes.

“You have to stop with the mind reading.” Wil starts quickly in a much higher voice than he'd intended.

Only to be met with deadly silence from Allanon.

“I had no idea you two were together at that moment in time. Please don't kill me.” Wil holds his hands up, backing away from Allanon as he advances on Wil.

Glaring at him and giving him a look that Wil translates to ‘stop talking’.

“Never let me catch you thinking such thoughts again, do you understand?” Allanon growls at him.

“Yes, sir.” Wil nods quickly and anxiously.

“Please don't kill me.” He adds again as Allanon just rolls his eyes at him with a shake of his head.

“Let me guess, you're now gonna tell me that I'm making a terrible mistake. That I'm letting down Amberle and abandoning my duty to the Four Lands?” 

“That pretty much covers it.” Allanon agrees, a still angry look upon his face.

“I won't let those Elfstones turn me into my father.” Wil points out as bravely as he can whilst, Allanon dangles the leather pouch containing the stones in front of him.

“Then I shall hold onto these until our paths cross again.” He informs him as Wil nods.

Yeah, their paths are never going to cross again.

He's going to be in Storlock, enjoying his life.

“It's been interesting.” Wil starts off by lying, walking away from Allanon for the last time, hopefully, he thinks.

Which is why he decides to turn back and speak his mind.

“Actually, it hasn't. It's been a total nightmare from start to finish!” He exclaims to the silent Allanon.

“This is where my journey ends.” He states firmly before walking away, leaving Allanon behind, who glances down at the pouch of Elfstones in his hand.

He’ll be back.

Allanon muses to himself before turning around, moving quickly to catch up to Amberle.

 

Finally free, Wil moves down the corridors of the palace feeling miles improved.

Now, he can simply go to Storlock and become a healer.

Do what he set out to do in the first place.

An enjoy it. Oh, he's going to enjoy it so much. 

Wil thinks to himself as he walks.

A new found spring in his step.

“Wil, wait!” Bandon, the last person Wil had expected to see again, calls his name.

Frowning at the boy who had barley said two words to him before and throughout the entire journey where he'd just sat on the back of his horse, Wil continues to walk.

Causing Bandon to start to jog up to him.

“You can't leave Amberle.” He states, in an almost desperate tone.

“Did Allanon put you up to this?” Wil glares at him.

“Amberle?” He continues as Bandon remains silent, slightly unnerved by Wil’s harsh tone.

“Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's got Allanon…”

“No she won't!” Bandon shouts suddenly.

He hadn't wanted to shout at Wil. Shout at all really.

But Amberle saved him. He does not want any harm to come to his (hopefully) new friend at all.

“Bandon.” Wil starts, surprised by Bandon’s harsh tone.

“I'm done here, okay? She's home, safe and sound, I did what I said I'd do. Her partner’s a freakin’ all powerful Druid, she’ll be fine. I'm done.” Wil explains carefully before trying to move past Bandon who, blocks his way.

“I can't… Let you do that.” Bandon starts nervously.

Fearful of Wil’s reaction yet, knowing he has to do something to save Amberle.

“If you don't go with Amberle to Safehold, something terrible will happen.” Bandon explains in a timid voice.

Wil freezes at his words instantly.

“How do you know about Safehold?” He enquires, that feeling of mistrust that he had felt the minute he met Bandon, returning to him immediately.

“What I said to Amberle and Allanon… About what I can do…” Bandon starts, trailing off when Wil gives him a blank expression.

“I don't think I heard that.” Wil admits.

“What can you…”

“Please, Wil.” Bandon cuts him off quickly.

“You have to trust me.”

 

Elsewhere, In the palace…

 

One foot in front of the other. Amberle reminds herself as, she walks down the corridor.

Now ahead of Allanon, Commander Tilton and several members of the Black Watch.

She tries to walk with confidence.

Whilst inside she feels nothing but panic and dread.

The Elvin Council blame her for this…

Whilst that was not a surprise, that she'd expected it. The thought of facing them now unnerves her. 

The thought of facing her Grandfather and her Uncle Arion also fearful to her.

She fears how they'll look at her. How they’ll address her.

She fears that once she steps inside the chambers she is going to revive nothing but verbal criticism and abuse from them and the members of the Council.

Rightfully so, she thinks to herself.

She does deserve this.

She was the one who abandoned her sacred duty.

She ran away.

The rest of the Chosen are dead.

This is all on her…

She deserves any punishment they suggest.

Stopping at the door to the King’s chambers, Amberle suddenly finds herself unable to move.

Frozen in place as the panic threatens to consume her whole…

Turning her head, she glances directly at Allanon for the confidence she requires to be able to do this and he bows his head.

Sharing a look of understanding with her.

‘I’m with you’. He uses their telepathic link to assure her.

‘I’m here’.

Turning back to face the doors ahead of her, Amberle feels different now.

As she'd hoped, that one glance over at Allanon gave her all the confidence she needs.

The belief that she can face the Elvin Court, unafraid.

Head held high, Amberle nods toward those who guard the door.

As the large door before her opens, Amberle strides confidently into the room.

At first, being able to face those in front of her unafraid, her grandfather and uncle, who glares at her.

Yet, that glare just makes her turn to the members of the Elvin Council who, wear a similar glare…

To remain confident, Amberle forces herself to think of Allanon's soothing words and her Uncle Ander’s remarks on the Elvin Council.

Instead of those that currently glare at her.

Except her grandfather, who almost seems to be smiling when he lowers his sceptre to the ground.

The court is now in session.

“The Elvin Council is called to discuss the crisis of The Ellcrys. Allanon.” Eventine calls to him, despite the disgusted looks from Arion and a member of the council.

“The Ellcrys is dying.” Allanon states bluntly upon walking forward.

“As it sheds its leaves, a Demon army forms, preparing to unleash its evil upon our world.” Allanon explains to various murmurs from the Council.

Each one shaking their heads and muttering various comments about Allanon's words, Eventine’s state of mind and comments on Allanon himself.

Every single whisper lighting a fiery rage in Amberle whom, immediately goes to her lover’s defence.

“Let me assure you, these Demons are real.” Amberle speaks firmly as she moves to stand in front of Allanon.

“Not only did they kill The Chosen but also my aunt, Pyria.” She announces, the tone in her voice becoming sad when reporting her aunt’s death.

Remembering the way in which she died…

It takes everything in her to stop herself from going to Allanon's side for comfort.

To comfort them both.

She watches as her Grandfather immediately displays a look of deep sadness at her words as even Ander and Arion look rather startled by the revelation.

Silence falls in the room as Eventine processes what his granddaughter had just told him.

That his sister is dead…

But, he is still the King. He can grieve when they save the world.

That's what he is sure Pyria would have wanted.

“The Ellcrys will bear a seed. That seed must be carried by one of The Chosen to a place called Safehold. There it will be immersed in the Bloodfire. Only then can it be returned and The Ellcrys can be reborn.” Eventine repeats the words Allanon had spoken to him earlier before, glancing toward Allanon himself for back up.

“As the only remaining member of The Chosen, the burden of this quest falls upon your Princess, Amberle.” He glances towards her with eyes filled with remorse.

How he wishes it did not have to be this way.

That he could simply take her away and protect her from all this…

He purposely stands close to her so, their fingers brush against each other.

In order for him to attempt to comfort her in anyway her can.

Amberle fights the urge to grab his hand and never let go.

Glancing over at him, she attempts to open their telepathic line as members of the Elvin Council start whispering and muttering again.

‘We haven't convinced them, have we?’ Amberle enquires, already guessing the answer.

’We have not.’ Comes Allanon's expected response.

‘This is going badly’. She muses.

‘Yes’. Allanon responds bluntly.

‘Don't worry, love.’ He adds to reassure her.

Causing Amberle to have to fight the urge to go to Allanon's side again.

‘I wouldn't. Your Uncle is not above displays of violence, even in here.’ Allanon points out, glancing over at a glaring Arion.

‘He already has choice thoughts’.

‘When doesn't he?’. Amberle replies with an internal sigh.

‘One day. I think I'll blast him to the other side of The Four Lands’.’ Allanon broadcasts to Amberle.

‘Still probably wouldn't believe in my magic.’ He adds.

‘You'd be doing Arborlon and The Four Lands a public service though.’ Amberle adds.

Allanon just chuckles.

The two retreating from their telepathic connection when they realise that The Prince in question, has move to stand in front of Eventine, a look of displeasure upon his face.

“My father taught me that magic died years ago.” He states to the Council.

“I was wrong.” Eventine corrects him as Arion just nods, with a shake of his head.

“Yet now he asks us to believe in fairy tales. For all we know, this is nothing but a plot by the other races to bring us to our knees!”

“Oh for the love of… Allanon has magic. I have seen it. Magic is real. The Demons are real. They are coming for us and if we don't act. If we don't listen to Allanon, my friend, who is the only person in this room that actually knows what the hell is going on here. We’re all dead.” Ander cuts in sharply, defending Allanon.

“I would like the Elvin Council to take note that my brother, unfortunately has issues with substance abuse.” 

“Seriously? You're going to pull that card? Council before me, I advise you to listen to your King. You know my words and my brothers words, they mean nothing as we are just Prince’s. My father, he is the King and he's just told you what needs to be done and he, like myself has placed his trust in Allanon. So, I suggest, you just listen to my father.” Ander finishes before crossing the room to stand the other side of Allanon, who smiles proudly at Ander before addressing the council again.

“The Dagda Moor is the only one plotting here.” Allanon interjects firmly as, Amberle looks up at him, nodding to the rest of the room to show that she agrees with his words.

“Demons are your enemies and she is your only hope.” He glances back towards his love with warm eyes.

“We cannot put the fate of The Four Lands and the Elvin people in the hands of this Druid and my niece…” Arion snaps angrily, addressing the council whilst pointing at Allanon and Amberle.

‘What did he just say?’ 

Amberle winces when she hears Allanon's thoughts through their telepathic line.

‘As much as I'd love to see it please don't kill my Uncle in front of the Elvin Council.’ Amberle responds quickly, moving ever so slightly in front of Allanon and even Ander, who looks enraged to.

“Whom I love dearly.” Arion continues to say before turning to face Amberle, a glare set upon his face and directed at her.

“But has run away from her duties once already.”

Amberle's eyes immediately begin to fill with tears at her Uncle’s harsh and cutting words.

She had been expecting this, she really had but hearing it out loud just makes her feeling of guilt even worse.

Her thoughts and emotional state making Allanon instantly livid.

“You son of a…” Ander hisses angrily at his brother, Allanon summoning his magic…

“Amberle didn't run away. She was trying to protect you!” The unexpected call from Wil Ohmsford surprises them all.

Arion, however, still gets thrown half way across the room by an invisible force.

The Elvin Council reacts in shock immediately.

Whilst, Ander starts grinning.

Amberle looks bewildered but cannot hide her joy at what she's certain was Allanon's doing, Wil coming to her defence and the smiles upon both her Uncle Ander and even her Grandfather’s faces.

Allanon however, still stands, his face a mask of fury.

“As you can see from what my most trusted friend demonstrated. There is magic in this day and age. Would you like to say anything else, young man?” Eventine calls up to Wil, a smirk on his face as he addresses the Council.

Meanwhile, having slammed into the side of a wall. Arion is helped up to his feet by members of the Elvin Council.

Seething with rage, Arion scrambles to his feet, his once tidy hair a mess and all over his face as he points an accusatory finger toward Allanon and Wil.

“Commander Tilton, escort him out now! Then arrest that Druid!” He snarls angrily.

A horrified expression crossing Amberle’s face at her Uncle’s command as she and Ander move to place themselves between him and Allanon.

“By Elvin Law, you are not to lay a hand upon a member of the royal family!” Allanon calls, his fury quelling ever so slightly to aid Wil whom, upon Arion’s command is currently in the process of being removed from the room by Commander Tilton.

“I guarantee that this Half-Breed is not a member of this family!” Arion hisses.

“No he is not.” Allanon replies with a confident smirk before, turning to address the Elvin Council and Eventine.

“He is the last son of Shannara.” He says to immediate gasps, mutters and whispers from the Elvin Council and a surprised look to form on Eventine's face.

“Let the boy speak!” He calls out clearly.

“Wait up, just because he's a ‘Shannara’ that doesn't mean that I can't have that Druid arrested.” Arion interjects.

“You’ll have to go through me.” Ander growls defensively, displaying a similar look to Amberle as they both face Arion together.

Arion just scoffs

“You think I…”

“Arion, shut up and get out.” Eventine interjects sharply.

“Father…”

“Out!” He hisses.

“But.”

“I said.” Eventine growls in a dangerous manner.

“Get out. Stand outside. I will deal with you and your insubordination later...” 

“Father, I beg of you…”

“OUT!” Eventine bellows.

“Or I shall you escorted from the room.” He threatens as, Arion just shakes his head at The Elvin Council, glaring at Allanon, Ander, Amberle and even Wil, as he reluctantly leaves the room.

“Now.” Eventine starts, Arion is stood outside and the doors are closed behind him.

“You may speak, boy.” He addressees Wil, who nods.

“Thank you!” He calls politely, smiling back at Allanon who is practically beaming at him, filled with pride.

Pride that, instantly fuels Wil’s confidence levels.

He knows immediately that he has made the right choice.

“Look… I know what you're all thinking. That the things you've hearing are too incredible to be true. But magic and Demons are real. I have seen them with my own eyes.” Wil speaks firmly to the Elvin Council.

Who still look on in disbelief.

“For crying out loud, you just saw magic with your own eyes! My brother was being unreasonable so Allanon dealt with him, with magic. You can't deny that now.” Ander points out.

Various members of The Council choosing at that moment to look anywhere but at the Prince or Allanon.

“Quite frankly, all I want to do is run away.” Wil admits to the Council and everyone in the room.

“Storlock’s looking pretty good at this time of year and I'd give anything to be there but, then I met Allanon, who I can guarantee is the only one of us who knows what to do in this situation. Listening to him is one of the things that is going to get us through this and is something that I've come to realize more recently. He knows what he's doing and is dedicating everything to saving The Four Lands and I don't even know how he does that.” Wil admits, with a look toward Allanon, who gives Wil a kind look, once agin filled with pride.

It encourages Wil to continue.

“Then, I met Amberle. She might have been frightened but she's also incredibly brave. She didn't have to come back, but she did for all of you, the people she loves.” Wil turns to the Elvin Council once again, as Amberle gives him a small smile in thanks.

“If I had to put my faith in anyone to save The Four Lands it would be her.” He finishes, bowing his head respectively to the Elvin Council and the King before moving past Amberle who, beams at Wil, touched by his kind and thoughtful words as he moves to stand beside Allanon and Ander.

The smirk that has formed upon Allanon’s face, causing Wil to sigh instantly.

“Don't even say it.” He practically begs as, continuing to smirk, Allanon holds out the small leather pouch.

“I think these belong to you.” 

Reluctantly, Wil takes them back.

Sighing once more when Allanon immediately resumes smirking.

“Now.” Eventine calls, loud and clear.

“I put the question to you, esteemed members of The Council.” He turns to them, rising from his throne to his feet.

“Will you allow Amberle to return to The Sanctuary and fulfill her sacred duty?”

Even without having to use their connection to discuss with Allanon, Amberle is pretty confident on what the answer shall be.

Head held high, a somewhat smile crosses her face.

And just like that. The room is filled with an immediate chorus of ‘Aye’s’

 

The Sanctuary 

 

“Amberle Elessedil.” King Eventine starts, an hour later when all members of the Elvin Council, the majority of The Black Watch, Commander Tilton, Allanon, Wil, Ander and Arion.

Who, had been allowed to accompany them into The Sanctuary on strict instructions from Eventine that he must keep his mouth shut or else risk the chance of being thrown into the cells for a week.

And subsequently removed from being heir to the throne.

Not willing to risk that one bit in fear that his father’s threats are true, he stands to the side of The Ellcrys with Ander, who holds himself as far away from him as possible.

Are all gathered in The Sanctuary, stood before The Ellcrys.

Amberle knelt down on her knees before it and her grandfather.

Now, wearing the silvery robes requested of her to complete this next task.

A task she is unsure of.

She tries to use her communication line between her and Allanon but he explains to her that it is for The Ellcrys to decide.

She will enter the tree but from that point on. It's up to The Ellcrys to decide.

Even he doesn't know what it will ask of her.

That fact terrifies her alone and she leans on Allanon’s soothing words of comfort in an attempt to increase her confidence and bravery.

“You turned your back on The Chosen and your duties to The Ellcrys.” Eventine states.

“I did.” Amberle replies, desperate to remain confident and brave in the face of what she now has to do.

“And now you wish to carry its seed to the Bloodfire.” Eventine continues.

“I do.” Amberle replies in a determined voice.

Meanwhile, Wil, who already kinda hates this plan, glances over at Allanon, who is somehow managing to remain calm.

Wil absolutely has no clue how he's doing that.

Truth be told, he isn't.

He is deeply troubled by what The Ellcrys may ask of Amberle and fears for safety.

Especially since he knows that this could kill her…

If he could do this for her. He would do so in a heartbeat.

Anything to keep her safe.

“According to The Codex. The Ellcrys must be satisfied of your commitment to this quest. If you pass the test, it will give you the seed. If you fail… You will die.” Eventine reveals.

Allanon, knowing that he will do anything in his power to stop that from happening.

He will use his magic to its full potential to protect Amberle whilst she is inside The Ellcrys and if…

He will use said magic and his abilities as a Druid to reason with The Ellcrys.

He will not let her die.

“Are you willing to enter the tree?” Eventine enquires, looking down at Amberle who, keeps her head bravely held high.

“I am.” She speaks with all the confidence and bravery she possess.

Reaching down, Eventine takes her hand and helps her to her feet.

He squeezes her hand as, in that moment, he is not just the King.

He is her grandfather who, does not want to see his granddaughter die.

Amberle attempts to reassure him with a nod before, turning around to face the final two people she will talk with before entering the tree.

The first is Wil. She needs to thank him for his help in making all this possible by returning.

“I wish I could go in there with you.” He admits.

“I know, you are braver than you look Wil Ohmsford.” Amberle says with a warm smile at her friend.

“Thanks for coming back.” 

“Thank Bandon. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be on my way to Storlock.” He smiles as she grasps his hand.

“But as, it turns out I think I'm starting to enjoy staring death in the face at least once a day.” He jokes as Amberle just grins, squeezing his hand before beaming.

“Your ears are turning red again.” She finishes before releasing his hand.

Moving towards the last person she must talk with.

“Princess…” Allanon starts formally as Amberle moves to stand in front of him.

“Be careful. I don't think you need me to remind you that the fate of the world depends on the choices you make when within The Ellcrys...” Allanon is cut off by Amberle just shaking her head.

Her thoughts running wild but there is only a few consistent ones.

One being that she may die. That this. This may be the last time…

Which is why. She acts as if she and Allanon are the only ones stood in The Sanctuary, ignores everything, simply choosing to not care one bit decides ‘what the hell’ and promptly stands on tiptoes to kiss Allanon passionately.

Allanon is not surprised by her actions.

He is grateful for them.

Kissing her back, her holds her in a gentle position as they share their kiss.

Even when he eventually, regrettably breaks it Amberle pulls him into a tight embrace.

The two of them ignoring all the hushed whispers and murmurings that have began.

Simply choosing to focus on each other.

It takes everything in Amberle to slide out of Allanon’s embrace and release him.

The urge to stay safe in his arms almost too much to bear.

Far too tempting.

When he rests his hands on her waist, Amberle looks up at him, resting her hands against his chest.

“I love you.” She states, genuinely and clearly, rising up to kiss him again.

“As I love you Amberle.” Allanon replies as they finally part, Amberle keeping a tight grip on his hands.

“If this… It this ends…”

“Don't say that, love. I believe in you. I will always believe in you.” He encourages her as Amberle just turns to Wil once more.

“If I don't come back. Look after him, promise me you'll look after him.” She practically begs Wil, who simply smiles.

“I don't think…”

“Wil, please.”

“Okay, I'll try to. I'll do whatever I can. We don't want him getting lonely.” He attempts to joke but nods when he sees the sincerity in Amberle’s eyes.

“I promise.”

Turning back to Allanon, Amberle kisses him one last time before spinning around on the spot to face The Ellcrys.

Unable to ignore the various mutterings from the Elvin Council as they comment and remark on Amberle and Allanon's public display of affection.

Glancing toward her Uncle’s nervously, Amberle winces when she sees Commander Tilton forcibly holding her Uncle Arion back from attacking Allanon, yet smiles when she sees the beaming smile upon her Uncle Ander’s face who is nodding encouragingly, clapping even.

Even her grandfather is smiling at her, Amberle realizes as, after one last look at Allanon for courage. She steps toward The Ellcrys.

Her hand resting gently upon its bark.

Almost instantly the door begins to open, shining a bright white light over The Sanctuary.

Shocking those of the Elvin Council at the display of light.

Breathing deeply and squeezing her hands into fists.

Amberle walks slowly, yet confidentially up into the light.

Into The Ellcrys…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. Thank you so much for reading though and please comment if you can :)


	12. The Test Of The Ellcrys

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Amberle jumps violently when the door to The Ellcrys slams shut behind her.

Locking her in the tree.

Which is where she currently is right now. Stood in The Ellcrys itself. 

Pushing her way through long vines and branches of the tree, Amberle is startled once again by the other door slamming shut behind her.

No turning back now. She thinks to herself as, she bravely continues to walk on into the very depths of The Ellcrys

 

Meanwhile...

 

Outside The Ellcrys, the sky is as black as night.

The familiar sound of a storm brewing accompanies it as, Allanon keeps his hand pressed to the tree.

Eyes closed, focusing deeply on the very essence of The Ellcrys.

Keeping a watchful eye on Amberle.

Whilst, Wil, whom had already began to panic the second this plan was formed begins to make his concerns know.

“So if Amberle fails the trail, The Ellcrys will kill her?” He calls to Allanon.

“If she succumbs to her fear, yes.” Allanon replies, in a grave tone of voice.

“How can you be so calm right now?!” Wil practically screeches in disbelief.

“I am trying to focus!” Allanon growls back.

“You won't let her die.” Wil states.

“I will do everything in my power to prevent any harm from coming to her.” Allanon responds, fixating himself on The Ellcrys again.

“If she dies. We will lose any hope of saving this world from the Dagda Moor and…” Allanon falls silent.

I lose everything. He muses to himself.

Not reassured one bit, Wil just nods.

“Great!” He starts.

“Okay, then.”

Ignoring his comments, Allanon forces himself to focus on The Ellcrys.

Who, in that moment decides to show Allanon exactly what she is planning on putting Amberle through…

 

Meanwhile, In The Ellcrys…

 

Moving down long winding corridors, panic begins to rise within Amberle when she cannot connect to her and Allanon's telepathic connection.

The Ellcrys must be stopping that. She thinks to herself as, she suddenly reaches a dead end.

The dead end which, is bathed in a soft blue glow.

Suddenly, a cracking sound fills Amberle’s ears and upon, turning around she sees that, a small branch is stretching itself out towards her like a long bony finger.

Reaching out for her.

Amberle fearfully begins to back away as it approaches her, merging with other vines and branches as it goes to create one large branch that continues to reach out for her…

Amberle's fear begins to melt when, at the end of the sharp branch, a small light pink bud begins to form.

Opening up into a mysterious pink and silver flower.

The most mysterious flower Amberle has ever seen, she thinks to herself as, she slowly begins to approach it…

Spray bursts from the centre of the flower without warning, covering Amberle instantly.

The cool spray rips her from her place in The Ellcrys, forces her to view her vision of some version of her killing Lorin, The Chosen dying. Her aunt Pyria being ripped apart by a Fury and her horrific vision of watching Allanon die…

Breathing heavily, when forced out from those visions, Amberle finds herself in the first vision she ever received from The Ellcrys.

Arborlon in flames. Demons, feasting on the dead…

Yet, the Demons disappear and she realizes that, unlike before, she is able to explore her surroundings.

Walking through the countless areas of destruction with fear in her eyes Amberle, trips up upon a body.

The body of her uncle Ander…

Amberle releases a small cry as she forces herself away from his body.

Which, is when she realizes that she is on the ground in a circle of bodies.

Not just her Uncle Ander’s…

Her grandfather, Wil, Commander Tilton, Bandon, Catania and even Arion...

All their bodies lie ripped apart around her in a circle, their flesh torn and their faces and bodies painted in their own blood.

“Get up Amberle.” The unexpected voice of Lorin calls out from behind her.

Turning her head, Amberle backs away instantly when she sees him standing over her, alive and well.

Hand extended towards her.

“Get up!” He shouts this time which, is when Amberle takes his hand and allows him to pull her to her feet.

Perhaps this is the trial. She muses to herself.

Having to face her own demons as, god knows she feels nothing but guilt when it comes to Lorin.

Believing that she could have prevented his death somehow and that he is dead because of her and her actions alone.

“Look, I didn't mean to hurt you.” She starts quietly.

“But you did. You left me and I died anyway, if you had stayed you could've stopped this from happening to me.” He hisses at her.

“I know. I know, I'm sorry I ran away. I am. I just thought I would be able to protect…”

“Him? The Druid? Come on Amberle, don’t lie to me.”

“I'm not lying to you.” Amberle replies quickly.

“You never left Arborlon to protect me. You ran for him and him alone!” He yells, throwing the sword in his hand in her direction.

Amberle gasping fearfully as it sails past her, narrowly missing her by inches.

Imbedding itself in a rotten tree.

Amberle turns to it once, only turning back when another voice fills her ears.

“Your words are not enough. You must prove your commitment to this quest.” The voice of Allanon calls.

Turning her head, Amberle stares at him in bewilderment as he stands across from her, sword in hand, dressed in black leather.

Amberle knows in an instant that it's not her Allanon. 

The change in his appearance is not what gives it away either. 

She just knows that this version of Allanon is just a version that has been created by The Ellcrys.

“I'll do whatever it takes.” She vows firmly as ‘Allanon’ rips the sword from out of the tree.

“Then you must prove it.” He instructs, throwing the sword to her which, she catches mid air.

“Kill me.” 

“What?” Amberle exclaims at his order.

No. No way. 

“There will be no mercy for you beyond these walls. I will not be with you. I cannot go with you on this quest. You need to accept that.” He growls at her in passing as Amberle just shakes her head.

This is just in her head. This is all in her head… She tries to assure herself but, everything is just so real.

“The Demons enjoy feeding upon weakness and you, Princess. You are weak.” He hisses, removing his own sword.

Amberle forces herself not to listen. This is not Allanon.

Her Allanon is waiting for her outside The Ellcrys.

“If you are going to survive this you must harden your heart.” He informs her before launching the first attack at her.

Amberle raising her sword instantly to block his oncoming attacks which come fast and over and over again, knocking her right back down again.

“Kill me!” He bellows at her.

“Please don't make me do this.” Amberle begs tearfully. 

“This quest is more important than any one life. Especially that one of a Druid who has dedicated his life to protecting The Four Lands. Who understands the concept of duty unlike yourself.” He hisses, attacking her with his sword again, Amberle countering his attack quickly before she can be stabbed.

She can't. She can't kill him…

“You cannot allow your emotions to get in the way. They are a distraction and distractions are what gets you killed.” He continues, approaching her with his sword as she quickly backs away from him.

“Stand and fight me!” He growls whilst advancing on her.

“You have two choices.” He snarls at her.

“Kill me, or die. So choose!” He hisses at her again.

Determinedly, Amberle pulls herself to feet and continues to duel ‘Allanon’, using her sword to counter his attacks and to launch a few of her own.

She can't do this… She can't hurt him.

She'd never been able to beat the real Allanon when they had sparred together before, she has no idea what she can do now.

Especially when The Ellcrys is forcing her to kill him.

Launching an attack at her, Amberle uses her sword to block it as he closes it on her, fighting against her grip on her sword that holds it in a defensive position.

“You are weak.” He snarls at her which is when she pulls her sword free, aiming an attack at him out of anger which is when he pulls his own sword back before attacking her with it.

Slicing her arm with his sword, which Amberle immediately clutches in shock, allowing him time to punch her in the face…

 

Meanwhile, Outside The Ellcrys…

 

Upon seeing everything that is befalling Amberle deep within The Ellcrys, Allanon shudders, trembling as he tries to remain connected to the tree which, uses its own power to push him away.

“Is this your usual grace look or should I be worried?” Wil starts, the instant he sees Allanon trembling before he is seemingly pushed away from The Ellcrys by an unseen force.

Yes, there is something to be worried about. Wil decides, attempting to approach Allanon who, with a groan of, what he believes to be pain forces his hand back on to the bark of The Ellcrys.

His magic coming to his aid to allow him to maintain the connection between the Ellcrys and himself.

Forcing his way back in to seek out Amberle…

Growling out in pain from the strenuous effect of magic and from fighting against the defenses The Ellcrys is putting up to block him.

“She's losing the fight!” He hisses through the irrelevant pain.

Nothing will matter to him if she dies.

“What is she fighting?” Wil calls back to silence from Allanon who, just allows the pain to course throughout his body.

Doing anything in his power to stop the connection from breaking again.

For Amberle’s sake.

 

Meanwhile, In The Ellcrys…

 

Back against a rotten tree, Amberle drops down to avoid being beheaded by ‘Allanon’.

Blocking the attacks that he just keeps launching at her with until, he has her pressed against another tree, sword to her throat.

“You neglected your oath to The Ellcrys whilst the world burned. You're not a hero, you are nothing. The Ellcrys knows the truth. Do not turn your back on this, not again.” He snarls as Amberle forces him away from her, countering his immediate attack.

Ducking another as she moves, Amberle spins around, forcing ‘Allanon’ to stand where she stood against the tree before running him through…

Croaking, ‘Allanon’ release the grip he had secured on Amberle’s throat as she pulls out her sword in an instant watching with tear filled eyes as he slumps to the ground.

Tears now streaming down her cheeks at what she has done.

She killed him…

But that wasn't Allanon. She reminds herself.

Her Allanon is waiting for her outside the tree. He is waiting for her. 

She'll be with him soon.

Those are the thoughts she holds on to as The Ellcrys’s version of Allanon glances up at her, the area in which she is stood in now bathed in a golden glow.

“You passed the test.” He murmurs, his lips curving into a slight smile.

“Congratulations. Do not let anything distract you. Not fear, not love. You cannot change what is to come and what may befall on those you love. The fate of the world depends on it.” He finishes as through her tears due to this distressing manipulation, Amberle forces herself to remain brave and to ask her questions.

“Where's the Bloodfire?” 

Immediately she is hit with visions. 

A beautiful ornate stain glass window.

A room in which she is once again shown that same stain glass window except, this time two people stand beneath it.

Wil Omsford.

Eretria...

Allanon isn't there. 

Why isn't he there? Why is The Rover there? Amberle’s mind becomes a jumbled mess of thoughts as she tries to process what she is seeing…

Then there is nothing. Complete darkness.

Darkness which fades slowly away, revealing the segment of The Ellcrys that she had stood in before the peculiar flower had sprayed her with a substance that forced her into the trial.

The flower however, is still there. 

It's behind her.

Walking towards it slowly on unsteady feet. Amberle prepares herself for the uncomfortable spray as it begins to open.

Yet this time, instead of spraying her. It unleashes a silver seed.

Smiling, despite the tears that still run down her cheeks from the nightmarish manipulation from The Ellcrys, Amberle reaches forward.

Her long fingers wrapping themselves around the seed which, is stuck between several layers of the flower.

With one firm tug, Amberle frees it, holding it in her hand as the flower dies around her.

Drawing the seed in close, Amberle stares at it for a moment before closing her eyes, sighing in relief as she clutches it tightly.

She did it.

 

Meanwhile, Outside The Ellcrys

 

The sky, dark as night suddenly begins to morph into a golden glow, shining warm light over the entire Sanctuary.

Wil looks up at the sky before glancing down at Allanon who, has finally removed his hand from the tree, breathing heavily as he steps back.

Forcing himself to recover quickly from the effects of both his magic and the Ellcrys’s resistance against him.

It's over now. Amberle did it. She completed the test.

As he knew and always believed she would.

He turns around to face The Ellcrys the instant the large door begins to open, stepping forward immediately when he watches Amberle emerge.

Tensing up immediately when he sees the dirt and blood upon her dress, face, the deep cut on her arm and the bruising around her face.

She stumbles forward, Ander and Eventine reaching her side before Allanon can race towards her.

Her Uncle Ander supports her as she raises her hands, opening them to reveal the intriguing silver seed.

Allowing Eventine to take it from her as he smiles at her proudly, in awe of what she's just done before turning to face the others in the room.

The Elvin Council and Arion who, all look on in complete disbelief as Allanon just stares at a Amberle.

He is proud of her. Of what she has done that, he already believed she could do but, he also worries about her current state of mind.

Wanting nothing more than to go to her and hold her in his arms. To keep her safe.

“The Ellcrys has chosen Amberle to carry its seed to the Bloodfire.” Eventine informs the room in a matter of fact tone.

“As the tree has entrusted her with its life, so now must we place our lives in her hands.” He speaks, as a King to his people.

Yet, in that moment. He's not just a king again.

He is a deeply concerned grandfather who hates the thought of what now may become of his beloved granddaughter Amberle.

Placing the seed in her hand, Eventine grabs it and holds onto her tightly.

“My dear child, I am so sorry that… The burden falls on your shoulders.” He apologizes genuinely as he squeezes her hands.

“Come now, we have no time to waste.” He admits reluctantly as, he and Ander help her walk down the steps, due to the fact that she can barely stand.

That she is shaking and unsteady, pain radiating throughout her body as they help her walk.

Allanon, upon catching a glimpse of one of her more solid thoughts, moving forward towards the stairs as she walks down them.

As, the instant she reaches the last step, she stumbles out of the supportive hold her Uncle and grandfather have on her, using whatever strength she has left to walk forwards on her own, practically falling into Allanon’s open arms.

Without words, she simply buries her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

Knowing she is finding it incredibly hard to remain stood, Allanon reaches down to pick her up, cradling her in his arms as, she continues to keep her face buried against him as he carries her away, following Eventine and Ander out of The Sanctuary.

Wil following behind them, in silence for once.

No one says a word.

Meanwhile, the member of the Black Watch they cross, watches them leave The Sanctuary closely. There eyes turning a bright silver, becoming The Changeling in a split second in order to begin communications with The Dagda Moor.

“It takes all my strength to cloak my presence from him.” It protests, referring to The Druid.

Now, in the realm of the Henge, The Changeling crouches before The Dagda Moor whom, whirls around to face her.

“The tree has chosen the Elvin Princess to carry its seed to the Bloodfire.”

“This is of no consequence.” The Dagda Moor responds to her in ancient Druid.

“Kill the Princess before she leaves. The Elves’ last vestige of hope will die with her.” He commands.

“What about the Druid? The Princess is involved romantically with him.” The Changeling points out.

Whom simply cackles.

“Follow my command. If The Princess dies, the Druid will be lost. Kill the Princess and watch everything we've been working for come to life.” He hisses as The Changeling bows once more, returning to her place within that one member of The Black Watch.

Yet, a gardener of The Ellcrys who, had remained in the Sanctuary sees the sudden change in the eyes of that member of The Black Watch.

“What are you?” He enquires, only for The Changeling to free the sword available to it and slide it through the gardener’s chin right up through his head.

The Changeling smirks as it watches the gardener choke before ultimately dying at its feet.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Amberle remains silent as Allanon carries her through the palace.

Her thoughts a jumbled mess as they race through her mind at the speed of light.

She somewhat acknowledges Allanon informing her uncle Ander and grandfather that he will take care of her and that they should all take a couple of hours before rejoining to have a meeting where they can discuss exactly what the next steps are.

“Look after my niece.” Ander instructs, patting Allanon gently on the shoulder before smiling at them both.

“I can't believe that you’re her secret boyfriend.” He comments with a smile.

“I am both relieved and happy that it's you. I just can't believe you guys didn't tell me.” He grins at them both as Allanon simply rolls his eyes at Ander before, bidding him, Eventine and Wil farewell before carrying Amberle away.

Carrying her throughout the palace, only pausing when they reach her room, unlocking it quickly before kicking the door aside with his foot.

Striding across the room, he lowers Amberle gently down and onto her bed.

“I'll run you a bath.” He informs her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before attempting to untangle himself from her embrace.

Yet the second he releases her and takes a step away, her thoughts become so painfully loud and frenzied.

Her breathing immediately quickening.

“Please don't leave me.” She begs in a small voice as Allanon instantly moves back to her side.

Lifting her back into his arms, he carries her into the bathroom, placing her down beside him as he begins to prepare a warm bath for her.

Whilst sitting, Amberle busies herself with pulling off her torn silver outfit, discarding it to one side of the bathroom before burying her head in her hands.

“It was horrible.” She admits vocally for the first time since exiting The Ellcrys.

“I know. I saw everything that happened within The Ellcrys. I know what The Ellcrys forced you to do.” Allanon responds in an almost matter of fact tone.

“I had to. I had to…” She immediately finds herself unable to form the words required.

“Amberle, look at me.” Allanon bends down in front of her, urging her to look up at him which she almost immediately does.

“You did what was required of you. You showed your commitment to the quest. You went above and beyond just now. You were so brave.” He assures her.

“I knew it wasn't you. I did. I knew it was just The Ellcrys, I really did. I just…” She stops, tears forming in her eyes again as she raises a shaking hand to caress his cheek.

“It was so real.” She admits in a tearful voice.

“It was real Amberle, but that was not me in there. That was The Ellcrys who, was trying to prove a point to you.” Allanon explains carefully to Amberle who, just shudders.

Her bath now prepared, made even more luxurious by a quick flick of Allanon's magic, he reaches out for her hands.

Helping her stand, leading her carefully towards the bath.

“Join me.” She murmurs, turning back to face him.

“Of course, my love.” He responds, kissing her head once before helping her into the bath.

Amberle immediately wincing as the warm water comes into contact with her various scrapes and cuts.

The one on her upper arm, particularly painful.

Yet she soon relaxes into the peaceful, warm steamy water, allowing it to soothe all her aches and pains.

Tilting her head to the side, she allows herself to enjoy the show that is Allanon undressing. 

Her eyes wandering over all his defined muscles.

A slight smirk forming at her lips for a moment as she sighs in somewhat contentment.

Only moving from her position when Allanon joins her in the bath.

Slowly inching towards him, she turns around and leans back against his chest, closing her tired eyes, feeling at somewhat peace in Allanon's arms.

Running his fingers over the deep cut on her arm, Allanon heals it with his magic instantly.

Healing every cut, bruise and any minor injury she had received during her trip inside The Ellcrys.

Doing anything and everything in his power to soothe her aches and pains.

“Please don't hurt yourself on my account.” Amberle murmurs tiredly.

“It's only a little magic, my love. I am perfectly fine.” He lies, pretending that he does not see the small burns that appear around his already ruined hand.

Amberle hums in suspicion.

“Let me take care of you.” Allanon requests kindly.

“You both need and deserve it.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as Amberle entwines her fingers with his.

“Is there anything else you would like to tell me about the test?” He enquires.

“Not really. It showed me where the Bloodfire is, I'll draw it for you during the meeting.” She informs him.

“Anything else?” He presses, despite already knowing the majority of the answers he seeks.

He just wants to hear it from her.

“We have to take Wil with us on the quest.” She chooses her words carefully.

Trying not to think about the fact that Allanon wasn't in her vision.

That, that Rover was instead...

“As expected.” Allanon nods as Amberle squeezes his hand.

“I can't stop thinking about what I had to do in there.” She admits softly, shaking her head.

“It has unnerved you, Princess.”

“Yes. Yes it did. The Ellcrys asked too much of me. No matter what we have to do, my love for you is not going to get in the way of what we have to do.” She speaks as firmly as she can.

“I know, love but The Ellcrys was not convinced. It is now.” He murmurs bending down slightly, kissing her cheek.

 

“In a way, I even understand why. I ran away from my duties to protect you. I never thought about the consequences. I just was faced with a vision of you dying and I ran because I was terrified of losing you when really it was just warning me of what would happen if I did leave…”

“Amberle.” Allanon starts, silencing her.

“If you think I wouldn't have gone to the exact same lengths to keep you safe you would be vey much mistaken.” He assures her.

“And no matter where this quest takes us, we will be committed it and to each other still, my feelings of love for you, shall never change.” He vows to her, as Amberle finally finds that she can smile genuinely.

“I love you too.” She replies, lifting her head so that she and Allanon can share a sweet kiss.

 

They stay in the bath together until Amberle finally lets her exhaustion get the better of her and begins to fall asleep.

Sensing this, Allanon helps her out of the bath, drying her off and finding her some more comfortable clothes to wear before carrying her back toward her bedroom.

Laying her down onto her bed, Allanon wraps several soft fluffy blankets around her, making sure she's as comfortable as possible as she drifts in and out of consciousness.

“Come here.” She pats the side of the bed weakly, desperately wanting Allanon to lie beside her.

Smiling slightly, Allanon bends down to kiss her forehead before sliding into the bed beside her, stroking her hair in a soothing motion as Amberle throws her arms around him.

“It's a’right, I'm here.” Allanon assures her, upon sensing one of her sudden waves of panic, induced by sudden thoughts of the test.

“Promise, you won't go?” She murmurs sleepily.

“I’m not going anywhere, my love.” Allanon assures her.

Burying her head into his chest and holding him tightly, Amberle reluctantly allows her exhaustion to send her to sleep.

Knowing that she is safe, wrapped protectively in Allanon's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this chapter is bad. Thank you so much for reading, please comment if you can :)


	13. Eventine Snaps

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Visions of what The Ellcrys had shown her during the trial returning to mind is what awakens Amberle with a sudden start.

The dark room. Wil and The Rover.

Allanon is still not there.

Why isn't he there? Amberle thinks hurriedly to herself.

Fearfully as well as soon afterwards memories of what the trial forced her to do to a version of Allanon comes to mind…

Sitting up abruptly, breathing heavily. Amberle relaxes somewhat when Allanon's arms wrap around her. 

“You're safe. I'm with you.” He assures her gently as Amberle trembles in his arms.

“I've got you.” He murmurs, placing gentle kisses to the side of her head.

Shuddering, Amberle leans into his embrace, closing her eyes whilst attempting to find some semblance of peace.

“What I had to do in the trials bothers me.” Amberle admire aloud.

“You did what was asked of you. You did the right thing to prove your loyalty.” Allanon assures her gently.

“I know and I know it wasn't really you. It's just…” She pauses, shifting even closer to him.

“I understand.” Allanon nods as Amberle just groans.

“We have to go to that meeting.” She practically whines.

“Yes, that is unavoidable.” Allanon replies in a matter of fact tone.

“I wish it wasn't.” Amberle grumbles.

“I want to stay here with you.”

Smiling down at her, Allanon tightens his hold on her, murmuring words of love to her.

“I really hope my Uncle doesn't try to kill you.” Amberle remarks after a moment.

“I wouldn't worry, love. I’m pretty sure I can deal with you Uncle.” He retorts with a smirk.

“Then there's my grandfather…”

“Who already knew about the relationship between you and I before today.”

“Wait, what?” Amberle frowns at his words immediately.

“Before Wil and I left Arborlon to find you. Eventine informed me that he knew of our relationship and that he approves.” Allanon informs her.

“How did he?” Amberle shakes her head in awe and wonder and genuine happiness at the fact that her grandfather accepts her relationship with Allanon.

“Your grandfather has always been a wise man.” Allanon says in response as Amberle smiles up at him. 

“Now, love. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?” Allanon enquires.

For a brief moment Amberle wonders if she should tell Allanon that in her Ellcrys induced vision that she saw Wil and The Rover with her and not him.

Yet in the last moment decides against it and moves to kiss him instead.

“Yes. I really don't want to go to this meeting.” She sighs, Allanon chuckles and kisses her cheek.

“Neither do I but.”

“The fate of the world depends on it?” Amberle raises an eyebrow at Allanon whom simply smirks at his love.

“That pretty much covers it.”

 

Amberle enters the room in which her grandfather chose to hold the meeting which includes himself, Arion, Ander, Amberle, Allanon and Wil with her head held high, her hand firmly in Allanon's as they walk in together.

Both choosing to ignore the immediate glares from Arion, whom, about to advance forward is immediately stopped by Eventine holding him back.

Muttering something a long the lines of Arion losing his title as heir to the throne, threatening him into silence once more.

“Are you okay?” Wil asks Amberle with a friendly smile as she passes him.

“Much better, thank you Wil.” Amberle replies, smiling once at Allanon before moving towards a table, grabbing a pencil and sheet of paper before beginning to draw the stain glass window she had seen in her vision.

Quickly scratching out the many details of the stain glass window with her pencil.

“This is what I saw in my vision.” Amberle informs those around her as she continues to draw.

“It was on a stain glass window.” She finishes, finalizing the final details of her drawing before handing it to Allanon.

“Do you recognize it?” She asks softly, resting a hand on his arm.

“No.” Allanon responds with a shake of his head.

“Doesn't The Codex have a map or something?” Wil enquires from the corner of the room.

“The Safehold is referred to only once in The Codex. Stating that it lies beyond the Wilderun in the Old World.” Allanon informs the room.

“I have heard enough of this magician’s cryptic pronouncements.” Arion hisses.

“You know nothing of the world of magic.” Eventine hisses back before glancing up towards Allanon.

“Allanon…”

“Is just a man. Beneath the cloak and furrowed brow, his is the same enemy that we have spent our entire lives fighting. Yes, he has magic. I see that now and I do understand that he has magical abilities. I understand perfectly that he used this magic to bewitch my niece into some kind of hypnotic state in which she believes that she is in love with him. When really, she’s just being unknowingly manipulated by some deranged monster, who, I will say again, is the same enemy we have spent our entire lives fighting.” Arion states his point to an immediate look of fury from Amberle, Ander, Eventine and Allanon.

“What did you just say?” Eventine practically snarls at him.

“How dare you.” Amberle mutters with a shake of her head and a livid expression upon her face.

“How dare you!” 

“Father, permission to take my brother outside so I can have a word with him?” Ander growls, a look of fury upon his face to as an equally livid Allanon moves past all of them, placing hands of restraint on each of them as he moves to stand in front of Arion.

Wil just stands in shocked silence. Anxious about what may happen next.

“I am not your enemy, Prince.” Allanon walks up to him confidently.

Arion scoffs immediately.

“If I were King. I would have you executed without hesitation. You are our enemy, Druid. Especially after what you have done to my niece!”

“There is a strong possibility that you will never become king…” Eventine starts but Amberle cuts him off by holding up her hand, striding towards her uncle and places herself between him and Allanon.

“What I have with Allanon is not fueled by any magic or trickery. It's fueled by love. The love I have for him and the love he has for me. My grandfather is right, you do not know a thing about the world of magic or have any real comprehension of what love actually is and you never will.” Amberle snarls at him defensively.

“This. This just proves my point. She would never speak to me in this manner unless she was under some type of curse. A curse that this Druid put on her and whilst we are on the subject of my niece, sending her out into the wilderness with no map and no protection… That is a bad plan.” Arion states his view points.

“The Ellcrys has spoken. That ends the debate.” Eventine snaps loudly, a warning edge to his voice.

“How does it! It ends nothing. The Ellcrys is a tree for one, a tree and it certainly doesn't end the problem that is my niece…”

“Problem? You actually think there's a problem here? Our niece is under no enchantment of the sort she is simply speaking her mind against a dick who needs to learn when to shut his mouth.” Ander interjects angrily.

Arion just shakes his head, glaring at Amberle, Allanon and Ander before turning to his father.

“Out. Just get out.” Eventine snarls at Arion.

“Father, I strongly suggested…”

“JUST GET OUT!” Eventine bellows.

Scoffing and shaking his head once more, Arion glares at them all.

“When this all blows up in our faces because we placed our faith in the wrong people.” He starts, looking between Amberle and Allanon in particular.

“I'll make sure I'm there to say that I warned you all.” He finishes before storming out of the room, almost knocking Wil down in the process.

“I apologize for my son.” Eventine mutters, still enraged by Arion’s attitude, directing a sympathetic glance in the direction of Allanon and Amberle who, now stands with her arm around Allanon's waist.

“He needs to be taught a lesson.” 

“We volunteer.” Ander grumbles, glancing between Amberle and Allanon who both nod in agreement.

“However, we do have bigger fish to fry than attempting to deal with another one of my son’s temper tantrums.”

“Which is why, I wanted to explain an idea I have.” Ander speaks up.

“Go ahead, my boy.” Eventine nods, allowing him to speak.

“Okay, do you remember that summer when you sent Aine, Arion and me to Fort Drey Wood?” Ander enquires, to which, Eventine immediately nods.

“Well, we met an Elf there, named Rin Katsin. He told us stories of his adventures beyond the Elvin Sentinels, inside the Wilderun.” Ander explains, hoping that his information will be helpful and is immediately reassured when Allanon nods at him.

“Clever thinking, my son.” Eventine praises him before addressing the room.

“Send word to Drey Wood. I want Rin Katsin brought there immediately. Crispin…” Eventine turns to one of the Elvin guards stood in the room.

One of his most trusted guards.

“You will escort, Amberle, Wil and Allanon to meet him. You leave at first light.” Eventine commands.

“Yes, your grace.” Crispin replies with ultimate politeness.

“No mention of this plan can leave this room. The Dagda Moor still has his traitor within these walls.” Allanon instructs, to immediate nods from everyone else in the room.

“I will study The Codex for any more information that I can gather.” He finishes before lifting it into his hands and turning to leave.

“Amberle?” He glances towards her when she just stands, her hand resting against her head.

“Coming.” Amberle replies with a slight smile as Allanon nods understandingly before turning to leave the room.

Pausing a moment to gather her thoughts, Amberle moves to follow him.

Wil jogging along behind.

“Amberle, are you sure your okay?” Wil asks when he catches up to her.

Whilst she doesn't know if she can deal with Wil at this precise moment, his kindness is warming.

“Well. Yes and no. I nearly died for the privilege of going on the quest to save The Four Lands, I was forced to kill a version of the man I love as part of that damn test. My uncle now most probably hates me and wants to actually cause harm to the man I love. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't believe that allowing me to aid in saving The Four Lands is a good idea and that all of this is a bad idea. I don't know where it is we’re headed but I suspect it’ll be some place full of Demons so no Wil, I'm not okay!” Amberle admits.

“Well, it's a good thing I'm coming with you. I can annoy the Demons to death.” Wil tries to joke in an attempt to cheer her up in any way he can.

It's really not working at all.

“This is no time for jokes.” Amberle protests, shaking her head once.

Thoughts of her visions returning to her once more.

“Amberle.” Wil grabs a hold of both of her hands.

“There's something else going on, isn't there?” He enquires.

He might sometimes be considered to be stupid but honestly, he can tell when there is more or something that what a person lets on.

This is one of those times, he's certain of.

“And whatever it is. Whatever's going on, you can tell me. I am your friend. You can trust me.” He attempts to assure her.

Closing her eyes, Amberle wonders for a moment if she could just tell Wil the truth.

That in Allanon wasn't in her vision…

However, she simply just shakes her head.

“Come on, I won't tell anyone, I promise. Not even Allanon. I'll bury it in my thoughts so he doesn't read them. I'll do whatever it takes just, I think you need to let someone in.” Wil suggests as Amberle sighs.

“I'm not risking it.” Amberle mutters before bowing her head.

Remembering the harsh words of The Ellcrys.

“I can't let my emotions get in the way of what we have to do.” She states firmly.

“Amberle…” 

“I need to get to Allanon.” Amberle mutters, hating herself for quoting what The Ellcrys told her before walking away.

 

Elsewhere…

 

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Arborlon, a pack of Rover’s climb a hill top, lead by Cephalo.

Eretria following closely behind.

Hating this plan before it has even begun.

But, if it wins her freedom…

She would honestly do anything for the sweet embrace of freedom.

Anything to get away from the abuse she suffers every day.

Perhaps, after securing her freedom she could go and find a nice quiet beach somewhere, rest in the sun…

Cephalo snaps her out of her fantasy by grabbing a hold of her arm roughly to get her attention.

“Alright. You're gonna sneak into the palace…”

Eretria immediately turns to him in shock.

This plan is even more suicidal than she'd previously thought.

“Find the half-breed and snag the stones.” He finishes, with an exaggerated hand gesture to get his plan across to her.

“If I get caught, I'll spend the rest of my life in a jail cell.” Eretria practically snarls at him.

“Yeah? Well it'll be a lot worse for you if you come back empty handed.” Cephalo threatens menacingly as Eretria looks away anxiously.

“Now go!” He commands, watching her crawl away for a moment before pulling her back to warn her some more.

“Don't even think about double crossing me.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Palace…

 

Walking into the library, Amberle heads towards the large plushy chair in which Allanon sits, fixated on The Codex in his hands.

Without words, Allanon balances The Codex on the arm of the chair, tugging on Amberle’s hand lightly so she moves to sit on his lap before he continues to stare at The Codex, flicking a page over with one hand as he curls his arm around her waist.

‘Found anything?’ Amberle decides to use their telepathic connection to talk to him instead of speaking aloud.

‘A lot of interesting things but nothing useful.’ He responds in the same way.

‘I'll let you concentrate.’ Amberle tells him, shifting slightly to make herself more comfortable before allowing her eyes to close.

Entering the library Wil, upon seeing the position in which Amberle and Allanon are in, immediately decides that coming in and talking to them probably won't get him very far.

“I'll be in my room then.” He says to no one in particular before turning on a heal and leaving.

‘The fact that he's a Shannara amazes me still.’ Allanon mutters.

‘He means well.’ Amberle replies sleepily.

“Hey… Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt.” Ander stops the second he enters the library and sees his niece and best friend.

“It's fine, Uncle Ander.” Amberle calls softly as he moves to stand in front of them.

“Anything?” He glances towards Allanon.

“Nothing useful.” Allanon mutters again, turning over another page.

“Hey, Amberle. I just wanted to let you know that your friend, Catania. She's just gone to lay flowers on her partner's casket. Do you want to…”

“Go to her? I do.” Amberle nods.

“I'll be right back. You'll probably concentrate better when we’re not here anyway.” Amberle smiles at Allanon, who simply smirks back.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head, Amberle rises to her feet before heading to the door.

“Go with her.” Allanon commands without even looking up from The Codex.

“Of course.” Ander smiles before turning to follow his niece, jogging to catch up with her.

“Did Allanon send you to escort me?” Amberle raises an eyebrow at Ander when he reaches her side seconds later.

‘You are not being left alone’. Allanon chimes in through their connection.

‘Go back to your book’. Amberle responds with a playful smirk, watching as Ander nods.

“I was actually going to go with you anyway. I, unlike my brother do take Allanon seriously and believe that there is still a threat within the palace.” Ander informs her.

“I'm glad you do.” Amberle murmurs, angry thoughts and emotions rising to the surface upon the mention of her other Uncle.

“I honestly think my father would let me off if I ended up punching him in the face. It's something I'm actually considering.” Ander tells her.

“I don’t blame you.” She mutters.

“He should not have acted like that. He was out of line. Especially with what he said about you and your relationship with Allanon.” 

“At least I have you on my side.” Amberle sighs, choosing to link arms with her favorite Uncle.

“I will never not be on your side, Amberle.” Ander promises her before squeezing her arm lightly.

“I'm still annoyed that you didn't tell me about Allanon.” He adds with a playful smile.

“I didn't know how you'd react!” She protests.

“I would have been fine with it. Allanon's my friend. He is worthy of my niece. You have no idea how worried I was that you were dating someone that no one in the family would have accepted. I'm glad I know now that I was worrying for no reason at all.” Ander continues to smile at Amberle who, squeezes his arm in response.

“Thank you Uncle Ander.” She responds softly.

“What for?” He frowns at her.

“For everything. For simply being my Uncle and accepting my choices.” She glances up at him.

“I'll always try to. Promise.” He grins at her as Amberle pulls him into a tight embrace.

“Now go on. I'll be right here.” Ander explains upon pulling away from her, seeing as they have reached The Sanctuary.

Sending one last smile in the direction of her Uncle, Amberle turns and walks into the room in which the bodies of The Chosen are being kept.

Catania stands over one of the caskets.

A large bouquet of white flowers in her arms which, upon bending down, drapes them over the dark casket in which her boyfriend lies.

Walking up behind her, Amberle reaches out to her immediately placing her hands on her friends shoulders.

Knowing exactly who it is. Catania immediately takes a hold of Amberle’s hand.

“Thanks for coming.” She starts in a quiet voice, almost hoarse from crying.

“I just had to see him one last time.” She sniffs.

“Of course.” Amberle nods, before bending down to Catania’s level, leaning into her friend.

“I'm so sorry about Jace, Catania.” Amberle speaks solemnly with genuine remorse.

“About all of this.” She continues, still blaming herself for what happened to the members of The Chosen.

“I know.” Catania cuts her off before, turning to face Amberle, wrapping her arms around her friend tightly.

“I just can't believe that your leaving again.” She sighs sadly.

“Losing you once was bad enough.” She admits in a small voice.

“I'm going to come back.” Amberle promises her, her eyes flickering back towards the caskets that hold the members of The Chosen.

Her grief and guilt almost at unbearable levels…

“Hey, what happened to you in there? The Ellcrys?” Catania queries, pulling Amberle from the dark depths of her troubled mind.

“Several things, actually.” Amberle starts after a moment.

Catania is her best friend after all. She can tell her anything at all.

Catania was the first and only person to know of her relationship with Allanon at the beginning.

Technically, it was a mistake that she found out and Amberle is well aware that Catania was probably scarred for life the day she found out the truth.

But when Amberle had gone to her all embarrassed the next day, Catania had simply hugged her and promised that her secret was safe with her and that it always would be.

Because they are best friends and they have been since the day they met.

She can tell Catania anything.

“First, I saw Lorin, then this version of Allanon. It was so real. I could touch them and smell them. The Ellcrys made them say all these horrible things to me, that I was a coward, that I'd failed Lorin and that… This quest I have to go on. Allanon.” She passes for a moment, bowing her head for a moment.

“You are none of those things, Amberle. It was just an illusion, a way for The Ellcrys to test you.” Catania speaks firmly, to ensure that her friend does not let this eat her up.

“I know but The Ellcrys… It, it made me kill a version of Allanon. It was horrible. I knew it wasn't him, that he was waiting for me outside the tree but…” Amberle stops, Catania tightening her hold on Amberle.

“The Ellcrys was right on several accounts I can accept that but. The vision that it showed me.” Amberle pauses again, unsure if she should go through with this.

“Amberle, you can tell me. Come on, it's okay.” Catania says in a gentle voice.

“That on this quest I have to go on. Allanon isn't there. He isn't with me for some reason and that absolutely terrifies me. Because, I don't know why he isn't there. I don't know what the reasoning is. I'm just scared.” Amberle admits, feeling somewhat relief after being able to speak her mind to someone she cares about.

“Oh Amberle.” Catania sighs, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

Amberle immediately clutches onto her tightly, accepting the hug wholeheartedly.

“We’re all scared.” Catania whispers softly, rubbing her friends back comfortingly as Amberle buries her head into her shoulder.

They are interrupted only moments later by a member of The Black Watch.

“Commander Tilton, we have a situation in The Sanctuary.” She hears him report to Commander Tilton and Ander who, are stood just outside the door.

Commander Tilton reacts immediately and with Ander at her side, begins to jog towards the room in which the member of The Black Watch sends her to.

Amberle and Catania following closely behind them.

Amberle immediately stopping and gasping in horror at what she sees in front of her.

The bloodied corpse of the gardener.

“Went…” Ander whispers the gardener’s name in shock.

Keeping a level head, Commander Tilton addresses the room, dealing with her first main priority.

Amberle's safety.

“We need to get Amberle back to the palace.” She commands.

Ander reacts immediately, wrapping his arm around his niece, flocked by guards, he leads her out of The Sanctuary.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Sitting on a patch of rocks outside the palace, Bandon stares at the skyline before him with a half smile.

It's quite peaceful out here.

It certainly beats the horrible, horrible shed…

He shudders at the very thought.

“Bandon, what are you doing out here?” Wil frowns, appearing suddenly, having decided to take a walk when finding nothing exactly interesting to do in his room.

Surprised to see him, Bandon flinches slightly before somewhat relaxing and tells Wil the truth.

“I wanted to see the sky.” He admits innocently.

“When I was a kid, I dreamt of coming of to Arborlon and seeing the royal palace. Now I'm here…” Bandon trails off, lost momentarily in his own disturbing thoughts.

“All you want to do is go home?” Wil guesses.

“I have no home.” Bandon retorts grimly, the mention of his home making his wrists sore again and he gently massages the wounds.

Noticing his grimace of pain, Wil decides to do what he knows best at doing.

Giving advice on healing.

Seeing as, when he eventually gets to Storlock he will become an official healer.

“If you let me bandage your wrists, they will heal faster…” Wil reaches out toward him without thinking.

“Don't touch me.” Bandon snaps immediately, jumping to his feet and putting a distance between himself and Wil.

A fearful look in his eyes.

“Something happens when people touch you, doesn't it? Is that what you were explaining to Amberle and Allanon earlier. I didn't quite catch it.” Wil admits.

“Yes it does and yes I did tell them.” Bandon replies shortly.

“Well then, you can tell me. You can trust me Bandon, I'm actually probably the nicest out of me, Allanon and Amberle, you know.” He jokes lightly in an attempt to get Bandon to open up to him in the way he did to Amberle and Allanon.

“Come on, we've shared a horse!” He points out when Bandon remains silent.

“I see things.” He mutters.

“Like what?” Wil presses.

“Their death. I touch people and I see their deaths. It's apparently some kind of magical ability as I could connect to the conversation Allanon was having with Amberle telepathically, yet I'm pretty sure it's a curse… More than convinced actually.”

“Wait hold up, Amberle and Allanon speak telepathically to each other now? You know that does not make me feel better knowing that.” Wil says in response to that reveal.

God knows what they've been talking about right in front of him but inaudible to him.

“Can you warn me when they next do that so I can grab the stones and try to join in?” He suggests as Bandon just shakes his head in disbelief at him.

“Sorry. So your ability. That's why Allanon lent you his gloves wasn't it?” Wil guesses.

Having been incredibly confused as to why Allanon did that.

“Yes. It allowed me some relief. I could shake their hands. That was good. I wanted to thank them. You to. You guys saved my life.” Bandon says with a half smile in Wil’s direction.

“You're welcome Bandon. You didn't deserve that.” Wil assures him as Bandon just looks down.

“Earlier, when you convinced me to go back for Amberle and Allanon instead of going to Storlock, is that what you mean about Amberle? Before she entered The Ellcrys, you said that something terrible would happen to her if I didn't choose to go?”

Bandon’s silence gives Wil his answer and he closes his eyes.

Not even beginning to imagine what Bandon must have seen.

“She saved my life. I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” Bandon admits softly.

A thought momentarily crossing Wil’s mind.

“When Amberle touched you, did you see anything like this?” He enquires, pulling Amberle’s drawing of the stain glass window that he'd acquired from his pocket.

Presenting it to Bandon who, nods immediately.

“Yeah, this symbol. It was in the room where they died.” 

“They?” Wil instantly picks up on that word.

“You mean Amberle and Allanon?” Wil assumes the worst.

“No.” Bandon shakes his head quickly.

“Amberle and another girl.” He reveals to Wil’s instant shock.

“A human.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Elsewhere, said human in question is currently in the process of climbing the castle walls.

Cursing Cephalo under her breath as she goes Eretria attempts to push herself over the balcony.

Forcing herself over the balcony edge, she ducks down to avoid two members of the Black Watch that pass her.

Unsure of what to do next. She takes in her surroundings.

As a Rover she has learnt to use anything to her disposal.

She spies and snatches a burgundy Elvin cape.

Donning the cape, Eretria continues to walk down the corridors.

Instantly relived when Wil appears out of nowhere, glancing down at a piece of parchment in his hands as he goes.

Eretria follows him, watching as he enters a room.

He shuts the door behind him but, thankfully does not lock it.

Standing in his room, he glances down at the drawing with a sigh.

Thinking on Bandon's words.

Perhaps that's why Amberle was so frazzled earlier.

Because she'd seen something similar to what Bandon saw when he touched her…

Suddenly, his bedroom door opening and closing behind him causes Wil to jump.

Especially when he turns around and sees exactly who.

“Hey Short Tips.” Eretria grins at him, lowering her hood.

“Long time, no see.”

Wil’s eyes practically begin to bulge out of their sockets.

What. The. Actual. Hell. Is. Happening. Now?

 

Meanwhile…

 

Upon hearing loud voices and thoughts of members of the Black Watch and sensing both Ander and Amberle’s distress, Allanon places The Codex to one side before, rising to his feet.

He ensures he has locked The Codex safely in a cupboard Eventine has let him keep in the library before striding towards the doors.

Turning a corner, Amberle is filled with instant relief at the sight of Allanon exiting the library.

“Allanon.” She calls, Ander releasing her so she can run to him.

Allanon catches her instantly, holding her in a tight embrace as he glares at The Black Watch and Commander Tilton.

“What happened?” He speaks, his voice an almost low growl.

“Went. The gardener. He was, found dead in The Sanctuary, he'd been murdered. The second we discovered his body we brought Amberle back to the palace.” Ander informs him.

“Are you alright?” Allanon enquires after a moment, having sensed Ander’s distress to.

“Just shaken up. I knew that man for as long as I can remember. I must… I need to go and tell father…” Ander stops, deep sadness within his piercing blue eyes.

“Go. Be careful. Take the guards with you for protection. It is evident that I am right. That there is an enemy within these walls.” Allanon mutters.

“I never doubted you for a second.” Ander responds.

“Go, Amberle is safe with me.” He assures them.

Only Commander Tilton and the members of the Black Watch wear skeptical looks at Allanon's words.

“Seriously, just do as he says. He’s got more power than all of you guys put together, no offense.” Ander says quickly when Diana raises an eyebrow to him.

“He's right.” Amberle murmurs quietly.

“Come on.” Allanon speaks quietly to her, kissing her hair before releasing her from their embrace, Amberle eagerly sliding an arm around his waist.

“Aren’t we going back to the library?” Amberle asks softly when they pass it.

“No. I cannot spend all my time studying The Codex. I may return to it later but for now, I'm here with you.” He smiles down at her.

“Are you alright?” He asks softly.

“Honestly? No.” She admits.

“Another person has died because of all this because of…”

“Do not blame yourself. There unfortunately will be many casualties in this war, Amberle. This is the work of Demons and Demons alone. I do not want to hear you blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault, love.” He asks of her gently as Amberle just sighs and leans into him closer.

“What happened to The Chosen was not your fault either. There was nothing you could have done to prevent that. If you had been here, whatever killed them would most likely have killed you to.” He points out.

“I know, I know… I just keep thinking that if I'd have just gone and told you immediately what I saw things may have been different. I just… When I say you die. I couldn't think straight. I just knew I had to do whatever it took to save you… I was selfish.” Amberle admits guiltily.

Allanon, simply sighs before tightening his hold on Amberle.

“Believe me.” He murmurs gently.

“I would have done the same for you.”

“You would have came up with a more sensible solution.” Amberle interjects.

“Perhaps not.” Allanon retorts, squeezing her shoulders once.

“To keep you safe, I would do anything.”

 

Elsewhere…

 

Wondering if his father has calmed down any since the last time they spoke, Arion enters the room from behind him.

Staring out towards The Ellcrys, upon sensing the presence of someone behind him, Eventine turns around.

A somewhat glare on his face when he sees that it is Arion.

“I've received word from the Ford Commander at Drey Wood. Rin Katsin has been summoned. He'll be there in two days time.” He speaks formally.

“Thank you, Arion. Please pass that on to Allanon.” He requests firmly.

Like that's going to happen. Arion thinks, immediate anger flaring up within him at the mention of that Druid.

He is not intending to let his father have the last word in this like that either.

The events of earlier still playing heavily on his mind.

“About what I said earlier. I…”

“Yes, I've been thinking about it to and I've come to a decision.” Eventine informs him, turning around to face his son with a stern expression upon his face.

“Even if we defer this Demon Horde. I will not abdicate.” He states firmly to Arion’s immediate shock and worry.

“If this crisis has taught me anything, it is that you are not yet ready to become King. I doubt you ever will be which is why I have come to another decision. I don't believe either you or your brother are fit to become King when I do eventually step down or pass away. Which is why, Amberle will be the one to take the throne. She is worthy of the throne and I believe that she would be a spectacular Queen of Arborlon. Yes, she is still young, I know which is why despite his own troubles, Ander shall be the one to guide her and will govern the people of Arborlon until she is ready to accept full responsibility of the people and become their Queen. This is my decision. I am currently having it put in writing. I will reveal this to Amberle the minute she returns victorious from the quest and has saved The Four Lands as, I believe that she can do it and that she will succeed and that will be yet another reason why she will become a great Queen.” Eventine speaks firmly and in a matter of fact tone.

Arion is enraged.

“You cannot. You cannot be serious… You…” Arion stops, remembering how his anger had got him know where before and decides a different approach.

“Look. I apologize for what I said earlier but, but, please, father, do not let that overshadow my accomplishments.” Arion speaks through gritted teeth, seething with anger.

“Accomplishments? What would they be?” Eventine savagely interjects.

“This is ludicrous father, you are under an enchantment. That Druid has cursed you to, just like it has cursed my niece. Can't you see what is happening here? He's tearing this place apart from within. He's turning everyone against me for one. He's cast a spell! It's the only explanation for all this. He's tricked all three of you. You, Ander and my niece! This is what he wants. To take Arborlon from within!”

“Ohh don't be so ridiculous! I have never heard something so stupid in all my years!” Eventine retaliates sharply.

“This is precisely one of the reasons why I have decided upon this course of action. I have given you enough warnings. You are rude and disrespectful. I will no longer tolerate your behavior towards myself, my extremely good friend Allanon, the Shannara, your brother and most importantly your niece. I hope this teaches you a lesson…”

“But I deserve the crown!” Arion snaps.

“No one deserves the crown. Your brother understood that, why can't you?” Eventine hisses through his own enraged anger at his disappointment of a son.

Holding back more hateful words that he's now sure may actually get him placed in an even worse situation that this. Arion decides to depart.

Yet not without having the final word.

“It is hard to compete with the ghost of a brother, who's stature increases in your mind with every passing year.”

Eventine however, is not about to let Arion get what he wants this time.

“My decision is made.”

About to interrupt again, Arion is cut short by the sudden appearance of his brother.

“Ander.” Eventine smiles at his youngest son.

“What is it, my boy?” He frowns when seeing the expression upon his face.

“We have a problem.”

 

Elsewhere, in the palace…

 

Meanwhile, Wil Ohmsford stands in shocked silence, staring at Eretria so hard he thinks his eyes may fall from his sockets.

How can she be here right now? He wonders to himself. Unsure of what to do. 

Tossing the cloak off fully, Eretria faces him with a smug smirk.

Wil chooses to be brave in that moment.

“You have exactly five seconds before I call the guards.” He threatens.

Eretria forces back a snort. Wil trying to threaten someone.

It's certainly laughable.

“Please don't.” She feigns fear.

“Give me one good reason not to!” Wil retorts.

“Cephalo saw you use the stones.” She states, approaching Wil slowly.

“He sent me here to steal them.” She tells him honestly.

All part of the plan. She assures herself mentally.

Gazing at her incredulously, Wil begins to usher her towards the door.

“I said a good reason.”

“Wil, he’ll kill me if I don't.” She protests, moving so she's stood in front of him.

Still speaking the truth. All part of the plan…

“You really expect me to believe your own father would do that?” He points out.

He might allow himself to get confused sometimes but he isn't that stupid.

“Cephalo is not my father.” Eretria hisses at him.

That's not a lie either.

Wil just stares at her. Unsure of what to say or do or, even if he should believe anything she says to him.

“I'm his property. He brought me when I was a little girl.” She informs him.

“I spent the days learning how to steal and my nights fending off his men.” Eretria practically hisses the uncomfortable truth that is the life she so desperately wants to escape from.

Wow, the truth is actually working in her favor. She finds, when Wil’s eyes immediately show a hint of sympathy.

“So, yeah. He would kill me.” She finishes. Wondering just how Wil will react now.

“I’m sorry.” Wil starts when he finds the words.

Unsure of what to say really to her confession.

It could all just be lies, he warns himself.

But if it is the truth…

“Nobody deserves that.” He ensures she knows that means that before continuing.

“But, I can't give you the stones.” He states firmly, pushing her towards the door again.

“Look, I don't wants the stones! I just want your help.” She begs, causing Wil to stop.

“I want to get away from him.” She states almost tearfully.

It scares her how much she's revealing to Wil here as nothing she has said so far has actually been a lie.

Especially not her last remark.

“And I want a new life, just like you.” She continues softly, staring up at him with wide eyes.

If Wil didn't know any better, he'd have pulled her into his arms by now, promised her that he would keep her safe from everything she'd just admitted to him.

But she is still a Rover…

And honestly? Even if he did help her out he's not sure how useful he'd be to her.

“Look, my new life could be very, very short. I'm in way over my head.” Wil admits to her honestly.

“But what you did at the camp, jumping in front of that Demon.” Eretria reminds him, stepping closer towards him.

“I've never seen anyone do something so brave before.” She continues, raising a hand to play with a lock of his longish blonde hair.

Wil cannot help but start to smile, feeling an immediate swell of pride as his ego is boosted by Eretria.

Still one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen…

Her fingers in his hair also sending positive emotions throughout him to.

“If I had someone like you...” She speaks in an almost seductive tone, inching closer to Wil as she does so.

“I would never let him go.”

Oh my god. Wil thinks, his eyes widening and his jaw almost dropping to the floor as she stares up at him with wide eyes and soft lips.

Wil wants to kiss those soft lips right now.

Smiling down at her lips, her allows her to move even closer to him.

The things he wants to…

No. Wil, do not be an idiot this time. He forces himself to see reason.

Last time, she stripped you naked and robbed you. She is a Rover. You cannot kiss her. You cannot do all those things that you want to do to her. He mentally scolds himself for his lack of restraint.

Eretria is a Rover.

“Nice try.” He says with an awkward laugh.

“But, I'm not falling you for your little Rover…” He is cut off by her closing the gap between them by pressing her lips to his.

Wil can barely even breathe when she breaks their kiss.

“I get why you don't trust me.” She says with a tilt of her head.

An adorable tilt of her head, Wil thinks… Ohh dear god, what is he doing?! 

Once again, his brain screams at him to see reason.

“But I am sorry.” She finishes, pressing her lips to his again.

This time, Wil ignores every bit of common sense that tells him to push her as far away from him as possible as kisses her back.

His hand moving to gently caress her face.

When she breaks their kiss again, he stares at her with wide eyes and no common sense left in his head.

“Apology accepted.” He says quickly.

Forcefully, Eretria places a hand on his chest and shoves him back against his bed.

Oh my god. Wil’s thoughts turn to a muddled mush as he stares almost blankly up at Eretria, who stands before him, leaning forward in the most seductive manner possible.

Is this really happening? Wil asks himself as his ears flush bright red with both nerves and arousal.

Wil can only smile like a complete idiot when Eretria leans forward.

This is actually happening. Wil thinks as their lips meet again and Wil prepares himself for the best night of his life.

 

Arborlon, the next morning…

 

When dawn arises, having had only an hours sleep at best, Amberle awakes in an immediate panic as, Allanon is not at her side, despite the fact he had been there all night with her, the two discussing the quest amongst other things.

Rising to her feet, Amberle spies a note on her bedside cabinet.

Glancing at it, Amberle smiles and let's out a sigh in relief seeing as it is from Allanon and explains to her that he had been summoned by her grandfather.

Changing her clothes, Amberle decides to head out to find them but the second she rests her hand on the door handle the doors open and Allanon strides in.

“Did you… Seal my doors with magic?” Amberle frowns at the manner in which he had opened them.

“I am not taking any chances.” Allanon informs her sternly.

Smiling at his over protectiveness, Amberle approaches him, resting her palms against his chest as his arms slide around her waist.

“What did my grandfather want?” She enquires.

“To confirm that it was one of the Dagda Moor’s Demons that killed Went, which was probably the same one that murdered The Chosen and gave away our position in Wing Hove.” He admits almost angrily.

“It's after me, isn't it?” Amberle glances up at him fearfully.

Not fearful of the Demon itself but the fact that more innocent people could lose their lives because of her.

“You are the only thing standing between the Dagda Moor and it's freedom.” He reminds her as Amberle just shakes her head, raising her hands to place against the sides of his face.

“Then we should leave for Drey Wood tonight, under the cover of darkness, or better yet. We should just leave. Me and you. We can handle this between us and no one else has to get hurt. You and I, we can protect each other. Allanon…”

“No. We can't depart until we have found this Demon and destroyed it. Otherwise it will continue to inform the Dagda Moor of our movements.” He points out in a softer tone of voice.

“And if it comes for me? What then? I don't want another innocent person to die because of me.” Amberle retorts.

“I won't allow it to harm you. I will take guard you at all times and if we are separated. Wil can take guard of you, just as long as he has those stones on his person.” Allanon mutters, several thoughts of Wil’s unreliability coming to mind.

Nodding, Amberle lowers her head, relaxing in Allanon's arms for a moment before something that had previous bothered her comes to mind again.

“Speaking of Wil, where is he exactly?” She frowns.

“In passing Bandon seems to have the impression that he went to his room.”

“He's probably still asleep isn't he?” Amberle sighs.

“We should wake him.” Allanon points out.

“Or…” Amberle starts, dragging out the word.

“We don't have to do that. I mean, neither you or I need to be anywhere urgently at this exact moment in time and seeing as you are planning on not leaving my side. Maybe.” Amberle stops, glancing up at Allanon with gentle eyes.

“We should take advantage of the time we have alone.” She suggests with a seductive smile.

“We should be focusing on the quest. Finding the Demon. Doing more research with The Codex…” Amberle silences Allanon by standing up on tiptoes to kiss him.

Pulling away, Amberle gives him a warm smile.

“We can do that, when Wil wakes himself up.” 

“Wil…”

“Is not something I want to be discussing right now. Actually, I don't want to be discussing much at all.” Amberle grins at him before initiating another deep kiss.

“Amberle.” Allanon starts in almost a warning tone.

“Yes?” She raises an eyebrow at him, her lips trailing across his cheek.

Without warning, Allanon lifts her into his arms, spins her around and drops her gently back down onto her bed before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Smiling against his lips when she knows she has won Amberle kisses him back fiercely, biting his lip playfully, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in closer.

Turning them around with a twist of her legs so that she is on top to start with.

Amberle's fingers trailing over Allanon's many defined muscles, her lips nipping at his skin.

Not caring if she leaves a mark.

They don't have to worry about that anymore.

Raising her head, Amberle accepts another sensual kiss from Allanon as his hands begin to trail down her waist.

Slowly removing each bit of clothing they wear from the other.

Amberle letting out a joyful sound of pleasure when Allanon begins to trail soft kisses down the side of her throat.

Allowing him to turn them around again so he is on top, his lips continues to trail gentle kisses down her throat, then to her collar bone and downwards towards her chest.

Glancing up at her with such a look that makes Amberle simply lie back.

Letting Allanon have her anyway he likes.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Rising from the bed she had shared with Wil for some, honestly quite enjoyable hours. Eretria smirks down at Wil’s sleeping form.

Not bad, Wil, not bad at all. She thinks as she pulls on her clothes, snatches Wil’s little leather pouch filled with Elfstones.

Like taking candy from a baby. She muses to herself as she dons her Elvin cape once more before, turning back to the sleeping Wil.

“I'll never call you Short Tips again.” She whispers with a smirk, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth before, turning to leave.

In his post coital state of sleep, a smile of complete bliss forms at the corners of Wil’s mouth as, Eretria slips out of the room, the Elfstones clutches firmly in her grasp.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Having spent most of the night sat outside. Bandon, now, having re entered the palace, searches for either Amberle or Allanon.

Just someone he feels somewhat comfortable around.

The corridors are filled with palace workers and Bandon practically glues himself to the walls to avoid coming into contact with anyone.

Stepping aside quickly to avoid coming into contact with an Elf that approaches him just a bit too quickly, Bandon tries to escape but fails when a blonde Elvin woman comes into contact with him roughly.

He tries to force himself to the side but the damage has been done.

“Ooh, sorry!” The Elf apologizes immediately but Bandon is already suffering the affects…

A woman appears in his vision, a cloaked woman with a knife. The Elvin woman he had bumped into races down a corridor, she places herself between the cloaked woman with a knife and Amberle and is stabbed through the heart….

Bandon's eyes are alight with instant fear.

“Are you okay?” Catania asks the Elf she had just ran into gently.

The rather handsome Elf. She can't help but note.

However Bandon’s thoughts are racing through his head a mile a minute.

If Amberle was also in his vision and it was set in the palace, that would imply that his vision of this woman's death…

Is going to happy very, very soon.

“You're going to die.” He mutters without thinking.

“Excuse me?” Catania frowns, now becoming nervous and fearful of the Elf before her.

“Don't go upstairs.” Bandon starts, believing that is where he had seen her death.

“It's not safe.” He continues but, she begins to back away from him in fear.

“You don't understand.” He starts to follow her but she begins to run.

Just like in his vision.

Bandon can not let her die.

“You've got to listen to me!” He begs, beginning to chase after her, cursing himself for being so blunt.

“Listen to me!”

 

Elsewhere…

 

Amberle sighs in content, running her fingers gently through Allanon's hair.

He rests mostly on top of her, his head against her chest. 

For the first time in a while, Amberle feels genuinely happy and at peace.

“See?” Amberle breaks the peaceful silence between them after a moment, a smile forming at her lips.

“We took a break and the world didn't end.”

Allanon laughs lightly at her remark, leaning into her soothing touch.

“Well, that however is still…”

“Shh.” Amberle silences him the second she guesses where that comment was headed.

“Relax. The world is not going to end in the next five minutes.” She points out gently.

“If that Demon…”

“If that Demon happens to interrupt us it is going to regret that decision immediately.” She retorts sharply.

“And anyone else who decides to interrupt us will suffer the same fate.” She adds.

“I like the sound of that plan my love.” Allanon smirks, glancing up at her.

Amberle just beams, accepting a soft kiss from Allanon, entwining her hand with his.

“If we do manage to save the Four Lands.” Amberle starts quietly.

Glancing up her again, Allanon raises an eyebrow at her as he waits to hear what she has to say.

“We're not leaving this bed for a good week.” Amberle whispers with a suggestive smile.

“I like the sound of that plan to. You are full of good ideas.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

“And don't you ever forget that.” 

“When this is over. If we manage to stop The Four Worlds from falling to ruin.” He starts.

“We can be at peace.” She smiles down at him, kissing him again.

They are both content and enjoying their kiss until a commotion sounds out from outside.

“What was that?” Both Amberle and Allanon sit up abruptly.

“I don't know.” Allanon starts before he is hit by a frenzied cry.

‘Can you hear me? I need you to help me.’ Bandon's voice suddenly sounds out, faintly reverberating around the telepathic line between Allanon and Amberle.

‘What is it?’ Allanon tries to enquire but Bandon doesn't answer.

But his fear and panic is felt by them both and they immediately jump into action.

 

Meanwhile, having escaped from Wil’s room, with her hood raised, Eretria moves down a corridor quickly and with a purpose to escape.

“Wait you can't go up there!” She hears a man yell.

Not even wanting to know what that is about, Eretria keeps on walking.

“Bandon, what's wrong?” She hears the voice of the Princess Amberle call out as she and her magic boyfriend stumble out of a room.

Both seemingly struggling with various pieces of clothing as they dash down the corridors at top speed in an attempt to find whoever ‘Bandon’ is.

Snorting at the sight of them both, Eretria continues on her way, bowing her head when they both rush past her.

They won't notice her. She thinks to herself.

No one else has even batted an eyelid…

“Rover!” Amberle's man suddenly snaps, causing Eretria to freeze.

“Wait… What? Eretria?” The Princess turns her head in the direction he is indicating in.

Taking no chances, Eretria breaks into a run.

Praying that Amberle's boyfriend doesn't attack her from afar with his magic.

“I've got her! You go to Bandon!” Amberle shouts to Allanon as she begins to chase after Eretria herself.

“Amberle!” Allanon starts to yell in protest, immediately choosing to follow her.

“Listen to me!” Both he and Amberle hear Bandon’s cries again and they both know that the Rover and Bandon are fortunately in the same direction.

Racing down the corridor, Eretria just keeps on running, not stopping for a second.

“Stop that Rover!” She hears Amberle yell, who, upon racing down the steps, comes to a standstill when she sees the cloaked form of Eretria stood in the middle of the corridor only steps away from her.

“There's nowhere to run, Eretria.” Amberle warns her as she approaches cautiously.

Suddenly, she whirls around, brandishing a knife.

The very instant that Catania appears, followed closely by Bandon.

“No!” Catania yells, immediately putting herself between her best friend and the knife wielding Rover.

Yet instead of the knife being plunged through her heart, like it was in Bandon’s vision.

Bandon leaps forward, tackling the Rover to the ground, preventing her from murdering both Catania and Amberle.

“AMBERLE!” They all hear the bellow of Allanon from a close distance away as the Rover pushes past Bandon's form and begins to run.

Only a second later does Allanon appear, having finally caught up with them.

“Amberle!” He yells again, breathing an immediate sigh of relief when he sees her standing, alive and well beside Catania.

“Amberle!” Allanon pulls her into his arms the instant he is by her side.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” She quickly assures him as Allanon checks her over for injuries.

“What happened?” Commander Tilton calls, jogging towards the group.

“Don't let her escape!” Allanon hisses, holding Amberle close to his side.

Not evening needing an explanation, Commander Tilton heads off in the directed direction.

Yet as the ‘Rover’ races away from the scene. It, being The Changeling morphs back into a member of The Black Watch.

Meanwhile, the real Eretria who had hidden herself away in the side of a wall to evade both the Princess and her magic wielding boyfriend, assumes the cost is clear and begins to continue her walk to freedom.

Upon turning a corner, she passes, what appears to be one of the Prince’s.

He won't recognize her. She thinks confidently to herself as, she bows her head, moving quickly past him.

Yet only steps away she is grabbed roughly by the wrist and her hood is dragged down by the same Prince she had just passed.

“Cloak’s a nice touch, Rover, but your boots gave you away.” He informs her as Eretria twists the hand he has wrapped around her wrist, breaking his hold on her before knocking him out with one swift kick to the face. 

Continuing to run, Eretria’s exit is cut off by another Elvin woman.

Commander Tilton who, in two swift moves has Eretria unconscious upon the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! THIS IS SERIOUS: Basically I'm freaking out. I have become beyond paranoid because in Europe/UK there is currently discussions about new copyright laws called Article 13 which in short could from what I've read mean that no one in the UK/Europe will be able to post FanFiction or possibly even have access to the pages due to these new massive censorship laws. Right now nothing is set in stone and honestly the whole thing is increadibly vague. The vote is on this Wednesday and because I am absolutely terrified of this I have decided to create an email address which, in the event that everything goes to hell readers can use this email and I can send the chapters of my FanFictions because I DO NOT EVER want to have to give up or stop writing my FanFiction. There are articles on this massive issue that are saying that it might not be that bad but I honestly do not know. There is an article about this on the ArchiveOfOurOwn news page and if you want any more information look up article 13.
> 
> It means the world to me that I have so many wonderful readers invested in this story I hope nothing will change and that I will be able to see all my fanfictions to the end and write more but I'm honestly terrified. My new email address is.
> 
> amberlondeathstroke@gmail.com
> 
> If the worst comes to the worst and I am not able to update or have access to my FanFiction pages anymore PLEASE make a note of this email and in the event that I lose all my access send me an email and I will email the chapters to this story to you, continuing to write it until the end. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON MY FANFICTION I will not do that to the wonderful amazing people that read this story.
> 
> If you have any questions either use the email address or send me a message on Tumblr. My Tumblr account is amberlondeathstroke.


	14. Trials, Swords & Bandon's Gift

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

As the large double doors to the throne room open, a captured Eretria is dragged, courtesy of two members of The Black Watch into the room and positioned in front of the throne.

Where Eventine sits proudly, glaring down at the Rover in front of him.

Arion, who stands one side of Eventine shares a similar look of hatred.

But stood on Eventine’s other side is Amberle who is seething with anger.

The only thing stopping her from going forth and attacking the Rover that nearly killed not just her but more importantly Catania. Is the fact that Allanon stands right behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder in restraint.

Glancing up at Commander Tilton and Ander who have followed the Rover in, Eventine gives them both a smile.

“Excellent work, Commander Tilton.” He praises her.

“Thank you, your grace.” She replies before nodding towards Ander who, rubs absentmindedly at his sore head.

“It is not just me who deserves the credit. Prince Ander assisted with apprehension.” She informs him causing Eretria to snort.

“If by ‘assisted’ you mean got his ass kicked, yeah, he was a big help.” She retorts sarcastically.

“You will speak to my uncle with the respect he deserves.” Amberle practically hisses at her.

“Respect? Ha! He doesn't deserve any.” She sneers.

Amberle prepares to attack her there and then but Allanon coils an arm around her, keeping her there whilst attempting to calm her down.

“Are you alright?” Allanon glances over at Ander who nods briefly, moving to stand beside his niece and best friend as Eventine addresses Eretria.

“Rover, do you have a name?” He enquires formally.

“What does it matter?” She snaps hatefully.

“We all look the same to you anyway!”

“You’ll address the King and all members of the royal family with the respect they deserve.” Arion cuts her off.

Only succeeding in making Eretria’s fury even more powerful than before.

“He's not my King, Elf!” She practically spits.

“Her name is Eretria.” Amberle interjects before things can turn ugly between Arion and Eretria, who had been wondering how nice this palace would look painted with the blood of that Elf in particular.

“I met her on the road. She tried to rob me. Then imprisoned Wil and I.” Amberle snarls, slowly inching forward, a glare directed at Eretria.

Complete and utter loathing in her eyes.

“You will be charged with the murder of the Royal Gardener and the attempted assassination of the Princess Amberle.” Eventine speaks his decision firmly, a smug look on Amberle’s face forming as Eretria glances up at him.

“Woah, woah wait. Are you insane? I didn't kill anyone.” Eretria protests immediately.

“Besides me and Allanon, there were two other witnesses. My best friend happened to be one of them. She almost died trying to save me because you tried to put a knife through my heart.” Amberle practically growls, making her anger and rage known.

“What are you talking about? I didn't do a thing like that! I was trying to get out of this place when I saw you Princess. You and your boyfriend.” Eretria snaps, remembering the moment vividly.

“I was busy making my escape whilst you and your boyfriend were getting dressed.” Eretria taunts her.

“Enough!” Amberle snaps at her.

“If you two hadn't have been preoccupied with each other you would have realized that.”

“Okay, when her trial is over, father I demand that we put…”

“Shut up, Arion.” Eventine mutters boredly as, Eretria continues to try and reason with those in front of her.

“Seriously. I didn't kill anyone, I didn't even attempt to kill anyone. Whatever tried to kill you was probably what that ‘Bandon’ person was trying to get your attention about.” She continues to nothing but looks of disbelief from everyone in the room.

“Look, I'm a lot of things but I'm not a killer…”

“Then what are you doing in Arborlon?” Amberle cuts in, a still angry tone to her voice.

“She came for the Elfstones!” The almost breathless voice of Wil calls from where he has entered the room.

“But I wouldn't put anything past her at this point.” He mutters, staring at an almost pleading Eretria with a look of upmost hurt from her betrayal.

“An Elvin Court will decide your fate.” Eventine states in a matter of fact tone.

“If you are guilty, the penalty will be death. Take her to the cells.” He signals to Commander Tilton, who immediately grabs a hold of Eretria, beginning to drag her to the door.

“Amberle, please! I didn't do this!” Eretria yells, practically begging the Elvin Princess to see reason.

“I didn't do this!” She yells again as she is dragged from the room.

Glancing between Amberle and Allanon who make no move to do anything. Wil chooses to follow Eretria by himself.

“I need to talk to her.” He requests.

Hoping that his status as a Shannara will allow him to get what he wants.

“It's important.”

Shooting Wil an annoyed glance, Commander Tilton reluctantly complies.

“You’ve got thirty seconds.” She hisses at him warningly.

Grabbing Eretria by the arm, Wil takes her to one side.

“Where are they?” He asks, his tone of voice a cold one.

“Wil, I didn't…”

Wil doesn't have time for any more of her lies.

“The stones, Eretria. Now.” He commands.

“Right hand pocket.” She replies after a second of hesitation.

If the Elvin Court doesn't sentence her to death, Cephalo certainly will now.

Wil snatches them from her pocket immediately, shaking the stones into his hand to check that it is really them and not fake rocks.

“Liar and thief wasn't good enough, huh? You had to add murder to your list of accomplishments?” He speaks in a both sarcastic and disappointed tone.

“No. When Amberle's boyfriend recognized me I took off but I didn't try to kill her, or her friend and what the hell was that about a gardener…”

“Save it.” Wil stops her rapid words.

“Amberle was right about you all along. You only give a damn about yourself.” Wil snaps, having finally come to his senses.

They were always right about her. He thinks.

Glaring at her in disgust, he begins to walk away from her but a desperate Eretria pulls him back around to face her.

“Think about it Wil. Why would I come all the way out here to kill Amberle when I had a million chances out there in the woods?” She points out.

Hoping that for once, Wil uses his common sense and sees the insanity of the situation.

“How does murdering her, or anyone here even help me?”

“If someone's really trying to kill her, then they're still out there.” She continues to try and persuade Wil to see reason who, honestly is intrigued by her words.

He even allows himself, despite everything he now believes about Eretria to consider the facts before him.

How she is right.

Why would still come back here to a heavily guarded palace to kill Amberle when she practically had a knife to her throat every five minutes out in the woods?

He doesn't have a chance to ask any further questions though as, Commander Tilton’s leniency has worn out.

“Times up.” She declares, dragging an honestly frightened Eretria from the room.

Leaving one perplexed Wil Ohmsford behind in her wake.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“I'm just glad it's over now. The killer has finally been caught.” Amberle says to both Ander and Allanon, the three walking down the corridors together.

Allanon's immediate silence concerns her slightly though.

“What?” She squeezes his arm.

“It's nothing love, it's just…” He falls silent again and Amberle leans into him whilst looking towards Ander.

“Are you sure you're okay? What did she do to you?” She enquires worriedly.

“Other then practically knocking me out, not much but I'm fine now. My head was hurting but it suddenly…”

“Allanon.” They both glance to him at the exact same time.

“What?” He raises his eyebrow innocently.

“Did you heal him?” Amberle guesses.

“Well, the last thing Arborlon needs is it's only competent Prince having a head injury.” 

“I genuinely do not deserve a friend like you.” Ander grins. Allanon just laughs.

The three winding up in the path of Eventine’s.

“Ah, there you all are. Amberle, my dear. Could we have a word?” He queries gently.

“Of course.” Amberle nods, glancing between her uncle and Allanon.

“See you all later.” Ander says in farewell, heading off in the opposite direction.

“Wait for me in my room?” Amberle looks up at Allanon.

“Of course, Princess.” Allanon bows his head, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead before leaving her with her grandfather, who immediately offers her his arm.

“Where are we going?” Amberle frowns.

“I've got something to show you.” Eventine replies with a warming smile.

 

Leading her into a large room with a wide balcony decorated with flowers and green vines, Amberle looks out at the sight before her.

Arborlon, bathed in a golden sunset glow.

Hearing a small ‘thud’ from behind her, she pulls herself away from the picturesque view and turns to focus on her grandfather who, has placed a long wooden box on the table before them.

The wood on the box is brown, the golden sun reflecting off the sleek gloss.

Eventine uses both hands to open it and reveals a sword.

Cased in a brown leather holster with gold embroidery upon it.

The hilt of the sword a shiny silver. 

One deep red ruby imbedded into the hilt.

Amberle recognizes it immediately and it takes everything in her not to start crying.

Glancing up at her grandfather, she takes his stance and the way he steps back as an invitation and she steps slowly forth.

A soft smile appearing at her lips the closer she gets to the beautiful sword.

She stares at it for how long she doesn't know before glancing up once more at her grandfather.

“My father’s sword.” She states in a quiet voice overwhelmed with emotion.

Bending down, Eventine lifts the sword into his hand, sadness filling his eyes.

“The Elvin people were deprived of a great King when he was taken from us.” He murmurs, his voice almost breaking it is so full of remorse.

He then holds the sword out to Amberle.

“May it protect you on your journey.”

Slowly, Amberle raises her hands, allowing her grandfather to drop the sword into them.

The heavy weight is a comforting one and she clutches to it tightly.

“I miss him every day.” She admits, tears filling her eyes.

“Me too. Now more than ever.” Eventine agrees with her, edging closer towards his granddaughter as she removes the sword from its holster.

Staring at it with wide and tearful eyes that threaten to spill.

Moving forward, Eventine takes the embroidered holster from her carefully and begins to strap it to her belt.

“You remind me of him so much, you know.” He informs her as he fastens the clasps.

“He was just like you. Headstrong but selfless.” He stops, fastening the final one before looking up at his beloved granddaughter.

“And incredibly brave.” He finishes.

“Thank you.” Amberle finds herself smiling at him, as she slides the sword firmly into its holster.

“Arborlon could not have chosen a finer protector.” He smiles, whilst approaching Amberle, placing both hands on her shoulders.

“Now, you come back to us.” He commands in a firm voice.

“I will.” Amberle replies with a smile and a similar tone of voice, laced with determination.

Staring at her, Eventine keeps one hand on her shoulder, his other hand moving to pull a letter out from his silvery waistcoat.

“In this letter I have written something for you. I wanted to share it with you and the whole of Arborlon the second I wrote it but, it would not be fair of me to do such a thing to you before this quest so.” He smiles at her, holding the letter between them.

“When you leave. It will be left in the possession of your Uncle Ander and my most trusted members of the Elvin Council. Upon your return and when you succeed in saving The Four Lands which, I know you shall do and make me even more proud of you than I already am. I will read the contents of this letter to you and the people of Arborlon. Alright?” He gives her a warm smile as Amberle nods.

“Yes. I shall.” She replies as Eventine places the letter in the box that once held her father’s sword.

Standing before her again. The two both move simultaneously and without words into a tight, warming embrace.

 

Amberle leaves her grandfather with tears in her eyes, her hand gripping the hilt of the sword that now belongs to her.

Her father’s sword.

She will take this sword with her on her quest.

The quest that she Wil and Allanon should be leaving to go on now.

Allanon will be with her during the quest.

She will force those visions to the back of her mind so Allanon never learns the truth.

He doesn't need to know that he isn't in the visions.

He's going to be with her on that quest.

She changed her vision of his death. She can change this one to.

They'll go on the quest. Save the Four Lands.

Allanon will never know.

 

Reaching her room, Amberle enters, rubbing her eyes with her fingers as crosses the room to where Allanon sits in an armchair.

Silently, she slides herself into his lap, burying her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

“What is it, love?” Allanon questions softly, holding the trembling Amberle close.

“What's the matter?” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she allows herself to cry.

Taking a moment to read her thoughts, Allanon sighs sympathetically, cradling her in his arms until she finally glances up at him.

“Sorry.” She starts with a sniff.

“It's a’right. I know the death of your father weighs heavily on you.” 

“I wasn't expecting my grandfather to give me his sword.” She admits, reaching up to rub her eyes again but Allanon beats her to it and gently wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

“He believed that your father would have wanted you to have it.” Allanon responds.

“My father was always supportive of me learning how to use a sword properly.” Amberle sniffs again at a happier memory.

“You're very good with one my love.” Allanon remarks.

Making Amberle think of the times they have sparred together with their swords.

She's always felt like a complete beginner when sparring with Allanon.

“You put up a good fight.” 

“Hey. Enough with the mind reading.” She smacks his arm lightly.

“As you wish…” Allanon starts, silenced when Amberle captures his lips in a sweet kiss.

Allanon lets out an annoyed sigh when he breaks it.

“What is it?” Amberle frowns at him, her fingers stroking over his cheek.

“I sense a weaker mind. Wil’s near.” 

“Great.” Amberle grumbles, sliding off Allanon's lap and moving towards the door to open it.

Stood outside, his hand raised to knock upon the door that has opened for him. Wil's eyes widen in confusion.

“How did you…”

“Allanon told me.” Amberle states, stepping aside to let Wil in before moving back towards Allanon.

“What is it?” Allanon looks to Wil who turns to face them both.

“Honestly, guys. I had a word with Eretria before she left and she honest to god had no idea what she was being accused off. I know she's a Rover and could be lying to us but. I. Something doesn't feel right.” Wil admits.

“Wil it's over. I saw her with my own eyes. She tried to kill me. She is now locked away, crisis is now averted and speaking of that. Why can't we just leave? Start the quest. The murderer has been caught.” Amberle points out, with a glance in Allanon's direction.

“As I said. I'm not so sure that's the case here.” Wil holds up a hand as Amberle sighs.

“Enough, Wil! It was her. She did this. I don't know why you can't see that. But then again after what you and Allanon told me about your first run in with her, I'm not surprised that you're taking her side.” Amberle mutters to an immediate groan from Wil.

He is never going to live that over.

“Guys, I have no love for Eretria at all but she only came for the Elfstones.” Wil points out.

“Allanon explain to me again why you let him have them back in the first place?”

“I'm puzzling over the same conundrum myself, love.” 

“I literally am just trying to make a suggestion, please stop attacking me.” Wil practically begs in a pitiful tone.

“How was she able to steal the stones in the first place?” Amberle turns to face him, her hands resting on her hips.

That silences Wil immediately, freezing him to the spot.

His bright blue eyes widening as the thoughts in his head race though his mind at an alarming rate as he tries to come up with a believable lie.

“Well, she attacked me in my room.” Wil starts after a moment to skeptical looks from both Amberle and Allanon.

“We struggled and she knocked me out.” Wil finishes, worried for a brief moment that they did not believe his lie.

“I take it back then.” Amberle retorts sarcastically.

“She sounds totally trustworthy.” 

“It makes absolutely no sense though!” Wil protests.

“She could have killed us in the woods, or the a Rover camp. Why come all the way out here to do it?” He speaks in words similar to the ones Eretria had spoken to him.

“Maybe she has a flair for the dramatic.” Amberle sighs exasperatedly.

“Besides it doesn't matter, Allanon and I saw her with our own eyes. If you're not going to take my word for it, take his.” Amberle suggests, turning toward Allanon who places a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, love, our eyes aren't impervious to deception.” 

“That's Druid speak for maybe you should reconsider. I mean, if you're not going to take my word for it. Take his word for it.” Wil uses her words against her.

Immediately regretting that move when Amberle gives him a look that, if looks could kill he would be six feet under by now.

“Wil. I know what I saw. She is behind bars it is over. I am going to go and continue to get ready for the quest that you, Allanon and I will be going on as soon as possible. You me and Allanon, on this quest, remember?” Amberle hisses at Wil.

“Look, I know you hate Eretria but you can't let your emotions cloud your judgment.” Wil continues as Amberle just glares at him, throws something hard in his direction before walking away.

“Do not upset her.” Allanon practically growls at Wil, who shudders with fear at the tone in Allanon's voice.

“I didn't mean to, I'm just trying to get her to realize that everything might not be as black and white as she thinks. Even you said in your own way that you think there's more to the story so, if you do have doubts that Eretria did it, why don't you go and talk to her? She’ll listen to you.” Wil points out.

“For the same reason you didn't tell her that you slept with the Rover girl.” Allanon remarks bluntly, causing Wil to almost have a heart attack and to slap himself over and over again mentally.

Allanon's a damn mind reader.

“It does not serve our mission…”

“You seriously have to stop with the mind reading!” Wil protests indigently.

Mildly amused, Allanon elects to ignore him.

“There is a powerful Demon hiding inside these walls. Up until now it has been successful in cloaking itself from me.” Allanon reveals to him.

“If we can convince it that we've let our guard down…”

“It might strike again.” Wil finishes.

My, my there is some intelligence in that Shannara after all. Allanon muses to himself before answering.

“And this time we will be ready.” He declares firmly.

“But we still don't know what this Demon looks like.” Wil points out to silence from Allanon, who agrees with Wil’s statement.

Even he doesn't know what this Demon looks like.

“Wait maybe Bandon can help.” Wil starts the second the thought enters his mind.

“Bandon?” Allanon frowns.

“Well, like he told us. When he touches people he sees their death.” Wil reminds him.

“It is a powerful and unfortunately, dangerous gift. There is an official term for it. Seer. He is a Seer.” Allanon corrects him with his knowledge.

“If he can see death. Do you think he could see a dead persons final moments?” Wil enquires.

“You might be on to something.” Allanon replies.

“Wait. Was that a compliment?” Wil starts.

“Quiet.” Allanon grumbles with a raise of his hand.

“Amberle!” He calls to her.

“What?” She frowns upon returning to them seconds later.

“Wil has suggested something. However.” He pauses, watching as she folds her arms.

“I doubt this plan will please you.”

 

“No.”

“Love…” Allanon starts carefully.

Amberle had not responded well to the plan at all.

In all honesty. Wil had expected this and is currently wondering if he should escape and leave the couple to their argument.

“No, Allanon no. The Chosen are to be left alone. Please respect my wishes and let them rest in peace. For me, for Catania, for their families. Allanon I'm begging you…”

“There is something still in the palace walls. I sense it. I know there is still a danger present and I need to destroy it. We will be respectful. You and I, we can talk to Bandon together. You can be there to witness it.” Allanon tries to persuade her.

“I don't. I don't know.” Amberle admits quietly.

Instantly Allanon is by her side, stroking her cheek gently.

“I need to keep you safe.” Allanon murmurs.

“I know, I know but… The Chosen…”

“I would not ask this of you if I didn't think it was necessary.” Allanon states calmly.

“We do this together?” Amberle glances up at him.

“Of course, love.” Allanon replies.

“Fine.” Amberle whispers, sliding her hand into his.

“Lets find Bandon.”

 

They find Bandon settled in the room Amberle had assigned to him.

He is instantly startled when they open his door.

“Hey, it's okay. It's just Allanon and I.” Amberle starts in a calming voice.

“Is everything alright? What can I do for you?” He asks in a caring and concerned tone of voice.

“Everything's fine. Would you like to come for a walk with us?” Amberle suggests.

“Of course but, why?” Bandon enquires.

“We’ll explain on the way.” Allanon finishes.

“Okay.” Bandon nods quickly, getting to his feet and moving to follow Allanon and Amberle.

“Where's Wil?” He enquires.

“He's already there. Allanon and I wanted to talk to you first.” Amberle explains to him.

“Why what's going on?”

“There is still a threat within these walls. A threat to the Four Lands and more importantly a threat to Amberle. We need your help to find out what that threat is.” Allanon informs him.

“How. If you can't find it. How do you think I can help? Is this a case of all hands on deck?” Bandon frowns.

“No. It's your skills specifically that we need Bandon. Your gift.” Allanon continues.

“Seeing death is no gift.” Bandon murmurs.

Both Allanon and Amberle sensing that he isn't going to like this plan.

“I'm a monster.” He murmurs.

“That you are most certainly not. You are extraordinary. Your powers may be able to help us right now.” Amberle tries to reassure him.

“She is right and what you are. There is a term for it as I said. Seer. Not monster. You do not just see death, you see possibilities.” Allanon states.

Immediately struck by Bandon's thoughts of what his parents said to him.

How they believed he was a monster. Something to be feared rather than loved and protected.

“You can help us. You can use your gift for good because that's what it is. A gift you have been given and we believe that you can use it for useful purposes.” Amberle encourages him as they near the Sanctuary.

A nervous look crossing Bandon’s face as he eyes the coffins.

“Your parents didn't understand that or you but I do.” Allanon informs him softly.

“And so do I. Even though he has significantly more knowledge about this kind of thing than I.” Amberle glances towards Allanon.

“I truly do, Bandon. My mentor, Bremen. He was a Seer and I watched as he walked the perilous ledge between the darkness and the light. It is a dangerous gift, yes but one you can control. I will help you. I promise. But right now, our mission is to save The Ellcrys and there will be no peace until that is done which is why, I need you to see if you can you find out who killed The Chosen. See the face of the murderer who slaughtered them.” Allanon explains, beckoning Wil over whom stands outside.

“Amberle?” Allanon glances to her.

She nods her permission wordlessly.

“Thank you.” Allanon murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head as he moves past her.

Both he and Wil carefully, slowly to make sure they're being respectful. Lift the lid of the coffin that contains the body of Lorin.

Amberle and Bandon both tense up immediately.

Amberle noting how peaceful her friend looks.

It's almost as if he were asleep, not dead.

She pulls herself out of her emotional turmoil though, knowing that is the worst place she could be right now and moves towards the fearful Bandon.

“Bandon, that's my friend. Lorin. He was a good man, a very kind one and he became a member of The Chosen to protect The Ellcrys, he pledged himself to protect the tree and died because of that choice. Please help him help us.” Amberle begs, almost tearfully.

“Okay.” Bandon whispers, moving towards the now open casket.

“All we need is his last moments, as I said. Look for the face of the killer.” Allanon instructs as Amberle moves to his side, burying her face against his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist for support.

Sensing her distressed emotional state, Allanon instantly begins murmuring comforting words in more than one language, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe his sad love.

Stepping up to the casket. Bandon slowly reaches in, his fingers lightly touching the top of Lorin’s head.

This is horrible. He thinks to himself, willing something to happen quickly so this can be over.

All of them want it to be over.

Nothing happens.

Bandon glances up, eying the looks of anticipation upon Wil and Allanon's faces. The trembling form of Amberle.

Instantly he is ripped into darkness, darkness which becomes a soft golden green glow.

The Ellcrys stands high before Lorin, who stares at it until he is interrupted by Amberle.

Amberle who proceeds to run a knife through his side.

Her eyes flashing a eerie silver…

The pain rips through him when he is forced out of the vision. Immediately doubling over as both Amberle and Allanon move to his side.

Both careful not to touch him.

Even if they do desperately want to comfort him.

It would only make it worse for him.

“What did you see?” Amberle asks gently.

“I. I. I don't understand.” Bandon whispers, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?” Amberle continues softly.

“You. I saw you. I don't know. I don't know how… You.” He stops shaking his head.

“I swear. That's what I saw. I'm not making this up. It was you but it wasn't. You had the knife and silver eyes. I didn't understand it couldn't have been you.” Bandon explains to a bewildered Amberle.

“It's a’right, it's a’right.” Allanon instantly begins to comfort an incredibly distressed Amberle.

“It wasn't Amberle that you saw Bandon. That was a Changeling.” 

“I knew it couldn't have been her.” Bandon says quickly.

“I never thought for a second…”

“I know. I know you didn't.” Amberle assures him quickly as Wil, who had been standing at the side just looks even more confused then usual.

“What the hell is a Changeling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, please comment and tel me what you thought if you can :)


	15. You Seriously Have To Stop With The Mind Reading

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“The Changeling is an ancient Demon.” Allanon informs the crowded throne room, placing the Codex on the table in front of him.

“This Demon is a shape shifter that can inhabit the form of any being it chooses.” He finishes, crossing the room to allow Eventine a glimpse at The Codex.

“Well that explains how it's been able to hide from us in the palace.” Wil states with a sad sigh, shuddering when he remembers the exact moment that he found The Chosen.

Ripped apart, flesh torn from their bodies. The blood…

“That thing killed The Chosen.” Amberle whispers, her voice filled with emotion.

The fact that the Changeling took upon her form as well is not helping her mindset.

As that was what she saw in her vision. Herself killing Lorin.

Yet it wasn't her. It was The Changeling.

The visions were a warning and she ran away. They died because of her.

She could have prevented this…

“The Ellcrys tried to warn me and I ran.” She fights back tears.

“This is not your fault, love.” Allanon attempts to assure her.

“I could've stopped this.” She continues, rubbing furiously at her eyes.

“They're gone because of me.” 

“Come here.” Allanon holds out a hand towards her.

Trembling, Amberle stays where she is for the moment. The shock keeping her frozen in place.

“Come here, love.” Allanon encourages her, taking one of her hands and pulling her slowly to his side.

“This is not your fault.” Allanon murmurs firmly, holding her close.

“If you hadn't run, you would be dead by now and all hope would be lost.” Eventine adds, in an attempt to give his niece further comfort.

Amberle just scoffs in disbelief.

‘He is right.’ Allanon uses their telepathy to communicate with her.

‘I should have just gone straight to you…’

‘Amberle. What the Ellcrys showed you was deceiving, even the best of us would have been tricked. You had no knowledge of what a Changeling was until just now. There is nothing that you could have done that wouldn't have had dire consequences’. He tries to reassure her.

‘What are we going to do?’

‘Find a way of tricking it into revealing itself to us so I can destroy it.’ Allanon responds in a matter of fact tone.

“Are you guys talking about something we should be aware of?” Wil interrupts them with folded arms.

The expressions upon their faces and the knowing look from Bandon had brought Wil to the conclusion that Amberle and Allanon were having their own conversation.

Even Eventine rolls his eyes at them, smiling nethertheless. 

“Allanon was telling me that we should find a way of tricking the Demon into revealing itself to us.” Amberle replies firmly.

“Yes, well. The Demon does not know that we are aware of its existence. That could work to our advantage.” Eventine points out.

“The Changeling wants me. That's why it's still here.” Amberle retorts, the tone in her voice immediately concerns Allanon and he glances briefly into her thoughts.

Horrified at what he sees within her mind.

Sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him, Allanon all but glares down at her.

“If you are considering offering yourself as bait, think again.” He mutters in a dangerous tone of voice.

“Allanon…”

“No.” Allanon, Bandon, Wil and Eventine all interrupt simultaneously.

“But..”

“No.” Allanon states, his tone strict and dangerous.

“No.” He repeats. 

Keeping her held against him. 

Afraid that she may put herself in grave danger if he let her go.

“Wait. We could do…”

“Wil. We’re not using Amberle as bait. That would be a bad plan.” Bandon ends up interrupting.

Worried that his friend might be trying to get herself killed.

“Oh god no. I wasn't going to suggest that. That is a bad plan, a better one would be if we used a decoy. Someone with nothing to lose.” He suggests.

Both Amberle and Allanon immediately latching on to what he's saying and guessing exactly whom he wants to put forth as a decoy.

Titling her head to the side, Amberle stares at Wil with scepticism.

“Eretria will never help us.” She retorts.

Unable to believe Wil could be so stupid to suggest such a thing.

“Hey, she will if it's on her own self interest.” Wil counters.

Amberle continues to stare at him with scepticism in her eyes and so does Allanon and Bandon.

Yet, when Wil glances in King Eventine's direction he is smiling and pats Wil’s shoulder affectionately.

“Good.” He beams at him.

“You two should give this lad more credit.” He lightly scolds Amberle and Allanon.

The smug look on Wil’s face is indescribable.

“Now, go and convince her.” Eventine finishes.

“I'll go with Wil. Bandon, would you like to come?” Amberle offers.

“Um…” Bandon starts, before seeing Allanon move in the direction of The Codex.

“I'll stay with Allanon.” He decides.

“Okay.” Amberle nods.

“We’ll be back.” She presses a kiss to Allanon's cheek before heading in the direction of the door.

Wil begins to follow her.

Yet is stopped by the look on Allanon’s face as he bends to collect The Codex.

The annoying smirk he wears.

The smirk that Wil knows is Allanon's way of calling him out for what he did with Eretria.

Damn Mind Reader.

Stood to one side, Bandon waits patiently until Amberle, Allanon and Eventine have left the room and Wil is the last one there.

“Wil.” He calls him over quietly.

“Are you okay?” Wil frowns.

“Sort of. Um, okay. You know how I said that I saw Amberle’s vision and how you, she and another girl was in the room without Allanon.” Bandon starts.

“Yes…” Wil gives him a puzzled stare.

“The human girl I saw with Amberle was The Rover.”

Eyes widening so far they feel as if they're going to eject themselves from his skull. Wil opens his mouth to say something.

“Wil!” Amberle calls suddenly, impatience evident in her voice.

“Coming!” Wil replies, jogging after her with a very uneasy mind.

 

Thoughts race through Wil’s mind at a rapid pace as he follows Amberle down into the palace cells.

He contemplates asking her about her vision. 

Asking her if she did see Eretria with them instead of Allanon.

His somewhat fear of the sometimes violent Elvin Princess keeping him from speaking his mind.

He doesn't want to upset her.

He would like to think that they could be friends.

Using a lamp to guide them down into the dark corridors of the prison cells, Amberle stops outside the one that Eretria resides in.

The dark haired Rover sits upon the ground, back to the wall, hands chained together.

Eying Wil and the Princess, she sneers at them.

“Come to check out the view?”

“There may be a way to win your freedom.” Wil starts when Amberle just glares at her.

Eretria rolls her eyes at them. They've finally figured out the truth, she muses to herself.

Elves are such slow creatures.

“So you finally figured out that I'm not the one who attacked you? Way to go.” Eretria mutters, her voice still heavily laced with sarcasm.

“Wil. You came up with the plan. You can talk to her.” Amberle murmurs, already one hundred percent done with The Rover’s attitude.

“I'm all ears.” Eretria, back with the sarcasm, looks up at Wil.

“We need your help to catch the real murderer, a Demon.” He reveals to her.

Eretria is anything but a stupid woman. She knows the hidden message behind Wil’s seemingly innocent words.

“You wanna use me as bait?”

“It's either that or face an Elvin court.” Amberle states in a almost taunting matter of fact manner.

Ready to dish up another insult towards the Elvin woman, Eretria is even more annoyed when Amberle chooses to continue.

“And before you play little Miss Innocent, let's not forget that you broke into the palace, assaulted Wil and stole the Elfstones.” Amberle retorts sharply.

Eretria's eyes lightening up with glee at Amberle’s words.

Of course Wil didn't tell her the truth.

This should be fun.

“Assaulted?” She all but cackles, rising to her feet, crossing the room to lean against the metal bars of her cell.

“Is that what he told you?”

Freezing and blushing deep red to the point where he thinks his ears are about to burn off, Wil immediately opens his mouth to object.

“The details aren't important…”

“Wil said that you broke into his room, you fought and you knocked him out.” Amberle recites Wil’s story.

“That's one way to put it.” Eretria smirks as Wil closes his eyes in shame and embarrassment.

“But you should know that the struggle was mutual and lasted about an hour. You weren't the only one having a bit of fun that night, Princess.” Eretria laughs, enjoying both Wil’s uncomfortable state and Amberle’s disgust.

“Wow.” Amberle mutters when she can find the words past her immediate shock.

“Allanon was right. You are one of the stupidest people I have ever met, Wil Ohmsford.” She glares at Wil.

“Okay. Look, it just happened, I regret it. It was an accident. She…”

“Oh please, at least have the decency to admit that I rocked your world.” Eretria glares at him playfully.

“Yep. I really have underestimated your stupidity.” Amberle glances towards Wil.

Disbelief and a hint of disgust in her eyes.

“Now, so I can get out of here.” Amberle mutters under her breath, yet audible enough that both Wil and Eretria hear her.

“Are you going to help us or not?”

 

Later, but not too much later. Wil walks beside a cloaked Eretria whom wears a set of Amberle’s clothes.

They follow Commander Tilton, flanked by the Black Watch in the hopes that the Demon within the palace will follow their decoy.

“You’ll be safe in here, Princess.” Commander Tilton informs them for an exaggerated effect as she leads them into a room.

One inside and the door is locked. Eretria sighs and lowers the pink cape.

These clothes are horrible and reek of Elf. She thinks to herself.

Desperate to be back in her own clothes.

Which then again, she’ll probably have to burn seeing as the Elf is wearing them.

“Now what?” Eretria enquires with folded arms.

“We wait.” Wil informs her, turning his back to her when she faces him.

Nervously playing with his hands to distract himself.

Wanting to make Wil suffer just that little bit more, Eretria approaches Wil with a cunning look in her eyes.

“The Princess didn't seem very happy to hear about us.” She smirks.

“There is no us.” Wil states firmly.

“Wow.” Eretria shakes her head.

“You're such a guy.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Wil frowns.

“Seduce the girl then drop her?” Eretria retorts as Wil pales.

His ears burning red and his words coming out all of a jumbled mess.

“Me, seduce you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. You've got. You've got to be kidding me…”

“No. I call it like I see it.” She snaps to Wil’s stunned silence.

Waves of shock and disbelief washing over him.

“You can't make me regret it any more than I already do.” He retorts.

His words true. Well, mostly true…

How did he get himself into this mess?

Eretria's cutting comeback is interrupted by the arrival of Commander Tilton, whom appears a the door, a grave look upon her face.

“The patrol just found the body of a Black Watch guard hidden near the north wall. He's been dead a couple of days.” She informs them in a solemn tone.

Words which instantly strike fear in Wil as he connects two and and two together.

“If The Changeling has been hiding in the Black Watch, it might know we’re using a decoy…” He trails off.

Even Eretria reacts with a flinch to Wil’s words as he breaks into a run.

“We have to warn Allanon and Amberle!”

 

Allanon had decided to take Amberle to The Sanctuary for the decoy plan.

She stands against a wall, dressed in The Rover’s clothes.

“Is it just you or me, or is she trying her hardest not to get near to The Ellcrys?” Bandon, whom had accompanied them, muses to Allanon.

“Hmm?” Allanon glances towards his love for a moment before back at Bandon.

“What brought you to that conclusion?”

“Well. I try to stay away from people as much as possible so I don't come into contact with them. Leaning against walls is something I'm used to. She's doing the same thing. I know The Ellcrys shows her things. Unkind things, from what I've heard.” Bandon points out.

“I agree.” Allanon replies, moving slowly towards Amberle, whom he notices is somewhat shaking and breathing heavily.

“What is it?” He asks, his deep voice barely a murmur.

“Nothing it's. It's nothing.” Amberle shakes her head.

“Look at me.” Allanon requests.

Slowly, Amberle raises her head. 

There is an almost fearful look upon her face, mixed with sadness and other powerful emotions. 

Yet she simply sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

“These clothes are awful. I am going to need to take a very long bath to remove the stench of Rover from myself.” She mutters in a harsh tone.

Tilting his head to the side, Allanon sighs.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, I'm fine. Really. I just want this to be over so we can go on the Quest. Save The Four Lands and just relax.” She sighs before adding.

“Do you know what Wil’s done? I don't know want to think. I am disgusted, amazed that he could be so stupid. I take it back by the way, you are right. He is stupid.” Amberle mutters.

Allanon tries his hardest not to smirk.

“You discovered that he slept with The Rover girl?”

“Yes. I did. Did you know, or did you just hear that from my thoughts?” Amberle questions.

“He was practically broadcasting it the second he approached us earlier.” Allanon retorts.

“You should have told me. We could have reprimanded him for his idiocy together.” Amberle points out.

“It would have distracted us from our objectives.” Allanon points out.

“Wil definitely forgot our objectives. I can't can't believe he'd be such an idiot.” Amberle shakes her head.

“He truly is the most different Shannara I have encountered.”

“A disgrace to the Shannara name?” Amberle raises an eyebrow at him.

Allanon just smirks.

 

Meanwhile, the Wil in question is sprinting at top speed towards The Sanctuary.

“OPEN THE GATE!” He practically screams at the guards in a desperate attempt to get to Amberle and Allanon.

To warn them of the danger that poses.

 

“You know, sometimes Bandon, I think it would have been easier if you were the Shannara.” Amberle sighs, still annoyed at Wil for his stupidity.

Seriously, how could he do a thing like that, with a Rover?

Despite being dumb she thought he at least had standards.

“Even I don't understand his actions. From what I've heard that Rover has already drugged him and left him in a bathtub. His state of mind is questionable. Is he desperate do you think?” Bandon frowns causing Amberle to laugh.

“That's certainly a believable theory.” She chuckles as Wil himself bursts into The Sanctuary.

Immediately prevented from racing forward by the Black Watch.

“Amberle, are you okay?” He calls to her and she and Bandon frown at him.

“I'm fine, why?” 

“You're not safe here.” Wil informs her.

“I'll go and get Allanon.” Bandon moves quickly in the direction Allanon had headed in.

“It's okay.” Amberle says to The Black Watch members, giving them permission to let Wil pass.

Stepping forward, Amberle immediately begins to bombard him with questions.

“What's going on? Why aren't you with Eretria?” She enquires in hushed tones.

“Because it's you I'm after.” Wil suddenly hisses in a demonic voice, advancing on her with a dagger that he removes from his boot..

Amberle immediately begins to back up hurriedly, willing herself not to trip up as she goes, ‘Wil’ getting closer and closer with the dagger by the second.

Until, in a split second Allanon appears, grabbing ‘Wil’ roughly, disarming him as he turns him around in an incredible manoeuvre, snapping his neck effortlessly, letting the body drop to the floor, right besides The Ellcrys.

Both she and Allanon staring down at the body of ‘Wil’ a mixture of different emotions on each of their faces.

Allanon soon removes his gaze from the body and eyes his love, concerned about her and processing the fact that she could have been killed just now if he hasn't have arrived when he did.

Amberle's eyes are wide when she looks up at Allanon.

Eyes filled with surprise at the sudden attack, shock from what she'd just witnessed and in awe of what Allanon just did to save her.

‘Are you okay?!’ He practically yells at her through their telepathic line.

Amberle nods, crossing the room to embrace him tightly.

“You're okay. You're safe, I've got you. You're safe.” Allanon assures her, his voice gentle as he holds her against him.

Nodding towards Bandon in thanks, as he had been the one to fetch him earlier.

Bandon blinks rapidly at the body that lies before them.

It's just The Changeling, he has to remind himself. 

It's just like his vision of when it took Amberle's form.

“AMBERLE!” The real Wil Ohmsford suddenly yells out, appearing from the same direction in which The Changeling had arrived in.

The Black Watch instantly moving to attack him.

“Stand down!” Commander Tilton commands. 

Not wanting to get a reprimanding for any injury The Black Watch may cause the Shannara.

Allowing him access, Wil practically has a heart attack when he sees himself on the ground beside Allanon’s feet, who he sees is holding Amberle. 

“Are you guys okay, are you hurt?” He whispers through his shock, only to be met with silence from Amberle and Allanon.

“Allanon got here before it could stab her.” Bandon informs him in a quiet tone of voice.

“It looks like me.” Wil can't help but remark in a small, fearful voice.

“But it's not.” Allanon murmurs.

All of them watching as the skin on the body begins to melt away.

Revealing, once and for all. The true form of The Changeling.

“Oh, that thing is just horrible.” Wil practically gags when he can find the words.

“I'll get it disposed of. Come on.” Commander Tilton turns to face The Black Watch.

“I'll help you. It has to be done in a specific way.” Allanon informs her.

“You’re going to have to let me go, love.” He murmurs to Amberle, who has her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Slowly, not wanting to at all. Amberle pulls away. 

“I'll be right back.” He promises her before walking away.

“I can't keep looking at that thing.” Wil admits when Allanon is gone.

“I'd hug you both right now but…” Bandon trails off as Amberle and Wil each give him a kind smile.

“But, how about we walk around The Sanctuary instead?” He suggests, both Amberle and Wil agreeing instantly.

“A walk.” Wil nodes eagerly.

“Walks are good.”

 

Allanon returns to them about the same time The Black Watch being Eretria into the room.

By then, Wil, Bandon and Amberle have done a lot of walking around The Sanctuary to clear their heads.

To get the image of The Changeling out of their minds.

Thankfully, the remains are currently being removed via The Black Watch.

Allanon, stops them. A peculiar shaped object in hand.

“Burn the Demon and seal its ashes in this.” He instructs.

“Yes, sir.” They respond politely. Finally removing the remains from the room.

Having been startled herself by what she had seen upon entering The Sanctuary, Eretria is more than desperate to get the hell out of there.

To escape then spend the rest of her life on the run from Cephalo. 

“If we’re done here, I'll just take my things and go.” Eretria glances towards Amberle.

The two still wearing each other’s outfits.

“I'm afraid not.” Amberle states clearly.

“Commander Tilton, please escort the prisoner back to her cell.” She requests.

Causing Eretria to freeze in place, Bandon to appear surprised and for Wil to look horrified.

Unable to believe that after all that Amberle is just going to go back on what they'd offered Eretria.

“What are you doing?” Wil frowns.

“Amberle.” Allanon starts in a tone Amberle knows to be his warning one.

She takes no notice of any of them.

“I don't make deals with Rovers.” She declares firmly.

“Oh, I knew an Elvin bitch wouldn't keep her word!” Eretria snarls, Commander Tilton holding her back from attacking the Princess there and then.

“Let her go.” Allanon is the one to sternly interject to Amberle’s horror and anger.

“Allanon!”

“No, you listen to me. This has gone far enough.” Allanon scolds them, moving to stand in the centre of the three.

“You need to tell us what you know.” He turns to Amberle, who feigns innocence.

“You already know everything. I told you…”

“No you didn't. You've been hiding things from me.”

“I have not.” Amberle says quickly.

“Lying to me is not something that can be done easily. You know this.” Allanon reminds her, the warning tone still in his voice.

“Allanon.”

“Princess.”

Wil, Bandon, the entire Black Watch and even Eretria glance between the pair, uncertain of what will happen next.

Hating to see them argue like this, Bandon decides to speak up, hoping he can clear everything up.

“Amberle, I saw everything. When I touched you. I got all of it and then, I kinda told Wil. You can't hide this anymore. I understand why you're hiding it but…”

“It's not going to work.” Wil finishes Bandon’s sentence for him. Staring directly at Amberle.

“Amberle, we know you saw Eretria in your vision.”

“What are you two talking about…” Amberle continues to try and dissuade them.

“Amberle I saw you and The Rover together. You, Wil and The Rover.”

“And Allanon.” She finishes quickly.

“Um.” Both Bandon and Wil start simultaneously.

“I’m guessing you already know everything, mind reader.” Wil glances to Allanon to confirm his beliefs.

To which Allanon nods, turning to face Amberle for the first time in several minutes.

“I was hoping you were going to tell me of your own volition.” He retorts shortly.

Sighing, Amberle gives him an annoyed look.

“Yes, she was in my vision. But I didn't know what it meant. I thought it might be a warning and when she attacked me that confirmed it, besides. I can change these visions. You were supposed to die but you're still here.” Amberle points out, glancing back at Allanon.

“That is beside the point. You need to start trusting The Ellcrys more and you know it. Otherwise the three of you will not make it to Safehold.” He retorts in an angry tone.

“Three?” Eretria chooses that moment to interject.

Hoping that this three is Wil, The Princess and the Princess’s boyfriend.

“Princess, Rover, Elf and Druid makes four. Four of us are going and that's final.” Amberle states sternly.

“I was not in your vision.” Allanon mutters.

“That doesn't matter.”

“Yes, it does. The Ellcrys has spoken…”

“I don't care if ‘The Ellcrys is spoken’ you're coming with us…” Amberle trials off shaking her head.

She and Allanon staring at each other in such a way that makes Wil, Bandon, Commander Tilton, the entire Black Watch and even Eretria look nervous.

“You know what. Think I'd like to go back to my cell now.” Eretria starts.

“Can we join you?” Wil whispers, standing beside Bandon.

“Amberle. If the Dagda Moor sends more Demons, which he will. We must be ready for them here. No one here knows anything about Demons, that's very apparent and you know it. I will protect Arborlon until the three of you return…”

“No, no, no. You are coming with us. We need you, leave The Codex here or something, spent tonight teaching the people's how to defend themselves from Demons. Set up defences. I don't care what you do. Just please, come with us. I need you.” Amberle steps closer towards Allanon.

“I cannot believe you would even suggest me leaving The Codex Of Paranor unattended...”

“Allanon!”

“Amberle listen to me!” Allanon all but bellows at her.

“ I cannot go on this quest with you. The three of you will travel to Safehold, together. That is how it must be and that is how it is going to happen.” He states clearly, eying both Wil and Eretria before she can get any ideas of deserting them.

“Allanon!” Amberle calls to him as he begins to walk away from them.

“I am not finished. We have to discuss this, me and you…”

“If you wanted to discuss this. The fact that you are to complete this Quest with Wil Shannara and The Rover. Without me.” He points out.

His words forcing Amberle to face her fears. The fear of going on this quest without him.

“Then you should have told me the truth much earlier.” He states in a cold, matter of fact tone of voice as he walks away from her.

 

Angrily, Amberle had Commander Tilton take Eretria back to the cells for the night regardless of the events that just took place.

Wil had tried to talk with her but Amberle chose to ignore him and Bandon.

They eventually leave The Sanctuary when it's time for their ‘night before the quest feast’.

Amberle, however retires to her quarters. Not hungry in the slightest.

Opening her bedroom door, Amberle somewhat hopes that Allanon is waiting for her.

That they can talk about the argument they had.

The room is empty. She is alone.

Lying down on her bed, Amberle grabs a pillow and hugs it to her chest, allowing tears to slip from her eyes.

 

As the hours go by, Amberle is unable to sleep. Her thoughts running wild.

Allanon was right.

She should have just told him the truth straight away. She shouldn't have tried to hide it from him.

Her intentions were selfish and she knows it. She would have said or done anything to get Allanon to accompany her on the Quest.

She didn't care about the possible repercussions of her actions.

The Ellcrys isn't a villain. 

Even The Ellcrys is right. She has to harden her heart and not let her emotions get in the way.

She has to do this quest without Allanon by her side.

Amberle hates herself for getting angry with him the way she did.

He was only doing and saying what was needed.

He put duty and the quest to save The Four Lands above everything else for the good of the world.

She should have done the same. She realizes that now.

Especially when it dawns on her that Allanon probably felt the exact same way.

She saw the look on his face, the emotion in his dark brown eyes. He doesn't want to let her go on this quest without him.

More tears slide down Amberle’s cheeks when she realizes that she'd basically just ignored the fact of how Allanon must have felt about this.

She didn't think about his feelings at all and she now feels dreadful because of it.

She loves him. She loves him so much. They've been together for over a year now and they've never really argued much, not like this.

This is all her fault. She thinks whilst rolling to the other side of her bed, clutching her pillow tightly.

No. She thinks, getting up from her bed and grabbing a fluffy dressing gown.

She needs to make things right. 

Right now.

 

Amberle searches the Library and The Sanctuary for Allanon first.

Not finding him in either location.

Perhaps he doesn't want to see her. That dark thought evades Amberle's current thoughts.

He has magic. If he doesn't want to be found. He won't be.

Thoughts like that just make Amberle’s tears worse.

She decides to see if he's in his own quarters, which are located at the very far end of the palace.

It takes her awhile to get to them and she hopes its worth it and that he's there.

The door is unlocked when she reaches it.

Turning the knob, Amberle steps inside, reminding herself to watch her footing as Allanon is prone to leaving pieces of paper scattered around the place.

Heading in the direction of Allanon's bedroom. Amberle is relieved when she sees him, lying on his side at the edge of the bed.

Crossing the room quickly, Amberle slides into the bed behind him, sliding her arm around his waist from behind.

It's not very often that she get to be the big spoon.

Mainly because it is kind of a struggle for her to get her arms around his large muscular form.

Yet, she does love the rare times when she gets to be the big spoon. 

These times normally occur when he has exhausted himself with magic use or that one time when he spent an entire week in the library and Amberle basically has to drag him to bed and keep him there.

Smiling at the happy memories, Amberle wonders what it is she should say to Allanon right now.

Relief flooding through her when Allanon grips her hand, squeezing her fingers gently.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Amberle finds herself crying again, tears streaming down her cheeks once again.

“It's okay, love. I'm not angry with you.” He assures her in a quiet tone of voice.

“You should. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I just… I didn't understand how The Ellcrys could tell me that I had to go on this quest without you and instead with Wil and The Rover, I just. I didn't understand why and I know I should have trusted The Ellcrys. Especially after the vision of the Chosen was a warning about The Changeling and now I'm guessing that the one I had of you was The Ellcrys warning me of the dangers of running away and The Furies…”

“Hey, hey, love. It's a’right. I understand.” Allanon cuts her frantic words off softly, squeezing her hand tightly.

“I apologize for losing my temper, love. I know you only had good intentions.” He murmurs apologetically. 

“No, no. It was me. I feel so awful about how I yelled at you. I was wrong. I am so sorry. I didn't even think about how you must feel about this.” Amberle continues.

“Believe me love, I dislike this plan immensely. I am afraid that something may happen to you, that harm will befall you and I won't be there to help you, to save you. That. That is something I am afraid of Amberle because of the love I have for you.” He explains to her in a gentle tone of voice.

“I do trust The Ellcrys though. I believe it will make the right calls. It's going to do everything in its power to assure its survival. Anything it asks of us. We should do.”

“What? So you actually think taking a Rover and a complete idiot on the quest to save The Four Lands is a better idea than you and me going alone?” Amberle questions.

“I don't agree with it, or like the plan in any shape or form but, as I said. I do trust The Ellcrys, which you should to.”

“I know.” Amberle cuts him off with a slight nod.

“I know I do and I am going to. I'm just furious that it is trying to separate you from me. Expect me to do this without you.” She murmurs.

“I hate it to, love.” Allanon assures her, squeezing her fingers gently.

“But you will go on this quest. You will find Safehold, immerse the seed in the Bloodfire and return to The Ellcrys and save the Four Lands. I know you will, I have the upmost faith in you my love and when you return. I will be here waiting for you and then, when this is over…”

“You and I can be at peace.” Amberle finishes with a smile.

“Yes. I believe we can.” 

“Good.” Amberle beams.

“Because all I want to do is to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I want the same thing, Amberle.” He replies, turning to face her then, Amberle happily accepting a tender kiss from him.

“I love you.” Amberle caresses his cheek with her fingers.

“As I love you, more than anything.” He murmurs as she kisses him again, Amberle leaning back when he begins to place kisses down the side of her mouth, her jaw, his lips moving down to her neck.

Sighing contently, Amberle rests a hand in his hair as he places soft kisses against her throat.

“Allanon…” She starts gently.

“Yes?” He glances up at her.

Wearing that certain smirk upon his face which causes Amberle to laugh.

“Hey, don't give me that look.”

“What look?” Allanon raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, you know full well what look I meant. Remember, I do have to ride a horse all day tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Allanon nods, the seductive kisses coming to an abrupt stop.

“Hey, I didn't tell you to stop!” She laughs lightly, happy when Allanon continues to kiss at her skin.

“I'm going to miss you so much.” Amberle murmurs sadly.

“Shh.” Allanon moves to kiss her lips to silence her.

“Let's not discuss that now.” He smiles down at her.

“Okay.” Amberle nods before rising up slightly to kiss him again, more passionately this time, turning them around so she's on top of him.

He gently slides her dressing gown off her as she kisses him hungrily.

The two of them slowly removing each other’s clothes. Taking there time as they do so, savouring the moment.

As this is something they won't get to do for a while. Amberle reminds herself.

Which only makes this night even more important to her, she thinks, smiling contently between hot kisses as Allanon's hands trail down her skin.

Flipping her over so he's on top of her, he teasingly begins to press soft but brief kisses to her skin.

He can be so damn frustrating sometimes, taking his time like this. Amberle thinks, moaning softly as he leaves a trail of kisses down her chest and in between her breasts.

“Your thoughts are loud, love.” Allanon looks up at her, with a smirk.

He knows exactly what he's doing.

“You seriously have to stop with the mind reading.” She gasps, enjoying am intense wave of pleasure as his lips travel downwards across his skin.

He simply chuckles, before continuing to ravish her in a mind blowing sensual way that pretty much convinces Amberle that she is going to have a very hard time riding a horse all day tomorrow.

Beaming with pure happiness though, happily bathed in waves of pleasure and love, Amberle allows herself to forget everything that's going on around them and the fear of the world ending for just one more night.

One last night before the quest.

Yet, no. She’s not going to think about that right now.

All she is going to think about is how much she loves Allanon and how much he loves her too.

 

It’s safe to say neither Amberle nor Allanon got any sleep that night.

Amberle couldn't face sleep. She wanted to enjoy every single second she had got left with the man she loves.

And she did.

Her heart feels close to breaking when the sounds of the birds chirping and the room is bathed in sunlight.

Instantly, Amberle buries her face against Allanon’s chest.

If she can't see the morning, then it doesn't exist.

Allanon feels his love tense up against him and he immediately begins to stroke her back, trying to calm her in anyway he can.

Try to prepare her for the day that has most unfortunately arrived now.

“I love you.” He hear’s her murmur.

“I love you too.” He replies, kissing the top of her head.

“No. We’re not leaving this bed.” She grumbles a moment later.

Chuckling, Allanon tightens his hold on her.

“We will have to eventually, love.” He points out, smiling down at her.

“Didn't we say that we'd stay here a week after the quest?” He reminds her with a smirk.

“Let's make it two.” Amberle murmurs.

Allanon can sense the sadness radiating off of her and hates that there's nothing he can do to take it away completely.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” She whispers softly.

“There's not going to be a moment that goes by where I won't be thinking about you.” He informs her solemnly.

“I will fear for your safety every second that you are not with me.” He adds as Amberle looks up at him, the two sharing a gentle, loving kiss.

“We can't do this without you.” Amberle says with a shake of her head.

“Yes you can and you will. You are brave and strong and you know what The Ellcrys wants from you. You know that you can put your emotions to one side for this quest. To focus completely on what it is you have to do. You have always had a strong sense of duty, love. You will use it to get the seed to Safehold, to immerse it in the Bloodfire and you will return to The Sanctuary and The Ellcrys will be reborn. You will do this I know you can…”

“And what if I can't?”

“No. No Amberle. I know you can. This will be difficult, you will experience dangers that I want nothing more than to protect you from. You will save The Four Lands and honestly, despite his idiocy and complete ineptness. Wil Shannara will assist you and once he unlocks the power of the Elfstones he will be able to destroy the dangers you may face on your quest.” He informs her as Amberle caresses his cheek with her fingers lightly.

“Allanon…”

“Yes, my love?”

“Can you not mention Wil whilst we’re in bed?”

Laughing, Allanon squeezes her tightly, pressing sweet kisses to her forehead.

“Forgive me.”

“Always.” She beams, eagerly locking their lips together once more.

 

In the end, Allanon has to basically carry her out of bed. Amberle's stubbornness and reluctance getting the better of her.

Allanon never leaves her side though. Not for a second.

Heading back to her room together, they share a morning bath.

One which Amberle almost falls asleep in, lying back in Allanon's arms.

Feeling secured and safe with his arms around her from behind like that, one arm draped around her waist, the other across her chest.

She feels safe and happy.

That's something she won't be feeling in only a few short hours time.

“It's going to be fine, love.” Allanon assures her soon after, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“If you can, try not to let it worry you right now.” He suggests warmly.

“I love you.” Amberle murmurs, closing her eyes.

“As I will always love you.” Allanon replies, tightening his hold on her.

Amberle never wants to let go.

 

They walk to breakfast hand in hand.

“Good morning.” Catania calls cheerfully whilst passing them.

“Join us, please.” Amberle requests. Knowing this will be the last time she will see Catania for some time.

“Good morning Bandon.” Allanon greats the boy whom upon seeing the three, jogs towards them.

“Today's the day.” He starts awkwardly.

“Let's just get through breakfast.” Allanon sighs, squeezing Amberle’s fingers tighter.

“Oh, Wil’s still in bed. He doesn't want to get up.” Bandon adds.

“Amberle.” Allanon starts.

“Are we making a detour?” Amberle raises an eyebrow at him.

“We most certainly are my love.”

 

“Time for breakfast.” Amberle calls after knocking three times on Wil’s door.

“I don't wanna get up.” Comes Wil’s pathetic whine.

“You have to at some point.” Amberle points out.

“If I stay in bed I can pretend that it's still yesterday.” Wil whines back.

Amberle sighs, looking up at Allanon.

“Well, we warned him.” 

Unlocking Wil’s door with ease. The idiotic boy having not even locked it, both Amberle and Allanon enter the room, Bandon and Catania stood by the open door.

Wil is buried under a blanket mountain, his head covered by pillows.

‘You grab the blankets. I've got his feet’. Allanon sends Amberle a quick telepathic message.

“Guys, please let me… AHHHH!” Wil yells as in a matter of seconds Amberle has ripped away his blankets and Allanon has yanked him off the bed by his feet. 

Wil lands, naked as the day he was born in the pile of blankets that Amberle had just pulled off him.

“What.. What the hell?!” Wil splutters, his blonde hair stuck up at various angles as he blinks rapidly.

“Why would you do that?!” He yell-whines.

“He's up.” Allanon announces, Catania and Amberle barely able to contain their laughter.

Even Bandon is smirking.

“Hurry up Wil Ohmsford. You're going to end up missing breakfast.” Amberle laughs lightly, taking Allanon's hand in her’s again before heading for the door.

The four leaving Wil, on the ground in his pile of blankets.

Groaning and letting out a whine, Wil drops his head into his hands.

“Why me?”

 

“Good morning!” Eventine calls cheerfully from the head of the table as Allanon, Amberle, Bandon and Catania enter.

Ander calls something to through his mouthful of food, causing Amberle to smile at her Uncle as she takes her seat.

Which is unfortunately beside a glaring Arion who barley even looks in her direction.

“Food smells great.” Bandon starts the second he sits down.

“Ander, a word.” Allanon glances to towards him.

“What is it?” Ander queries.

“Come.” Allanon beckons him over.

“Okay.” Ander nods, a little perplexed but gets up anyway.

“What's this about?” He mouths to Amberle, whom shrugs.

Just as confused as Ander is.

“I don't know. Go and find out.” She smiles at him.

“Father.” Arion starts.

“Son, if you're going to make a remark about either Allanon or your brother, please don't.” Eventine sighs in a bored but warning tone.

“But…”

“Amberle my dear, where is the young Shannara?” Eventine flatly ignores Arion.

“He doesn't like early mornings.” Amberle laughs lightly as, speak of the devil, Wil races in at top speed.

“Sorry I'm late. The bed, it was just so comfy and it's the day of the quest…”

“Just sit down and eat halfling!” Arion glares at him.

Startled, Wil puts his hands up in a surrendering position.

“Arion.” Eventine glowers at his son.

Uncomfortable silence falls soon afterwards. 

“Please, sit Wil. Eat up, you've got a long day ahead of you.” Eventine smiles at him.

“Oh, don't I know it!” Wil winces, glancing towards Amberle, the two sharing a knowing look.

“Where's Allanon?” He enquires a moment after.

“Speaking with my uncle for some reason.” Amberle replies.

“Can't believe we're doing this quest without him.” Wil murmurs quietly.

Arion opens his mouth to make a comment but is immediately shot down by his father.

“Arion, if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut. Do not say a word.” Eventine warns him before flashing both Amberle and Wil a sympathetic look.

“Allanon made me aware of this fact last night. I know him being there would have made things a lot easier for the two of you but, in this case, I believe that trusting The Ellcrys and respecting the wishes of The Ellcrys is the best option right now. The world is at stake.” He sighs.

“And at least we’ll have a great defence system here now if he has to stay.” Ander calls cheerfully as he renters the room with Allanon.

“I kinda wish he was going with my niece though.” He adds.

“I for one think separating them is for the…”

“Be quiet, Arion.” Eventine sighs.

“Father. I'm sorry but this is a good thing, however. We won't need him here either and without Amberle around.. Ahh!” Arion cries out as out of nowhere the legs of his chair suddenly fall to pieces, the chair collapsing underneath him.

Wil chokes on his food trying to hold back laughter.

Bandon and Amberle just discreetly smirk.

Ander doesn't even bother to conceal his laughter one bit.

Even Eventine looks deeply amused.

“What is it that you were saying, Prince?” Allanon inquires sarcastically whilst sitting beside Amberle.

Whom simply laughs and takes Allanon's hand in her own, squeezing tightly.

Knowing that in a few short hours she’ll have to let go.

 

After a rather eventful breakfast, which is drawn out.

To delay the inevitable Amberle thinks to herself as she and Wil rise to their feet.

It's time.

 

The process is started by the members of the Black Watch going to retrieve The Rover from the cells.

To prepare the horses.

Whilst this is being done, Amberle walks beside her grandfather and Allanon down a long corridor.

She is purposely taking her time.

Practically freezing in place when they reach the door.

“I will fetch the seed.” Allanon informs the two.

“Yes, can't go without that!” Wil calls in passing as, he, Bandon and Catania exit the palace.

“I'll be right back.” Allanon murmurs, pressing a kiss to Amberle's forehead before departing.

“I am so sorry that you have this burden upon you my dear. If there was anything I could do…”

“Grandfather, this is my duty. Not just as a member of The Chosen. The last surviving member Of The Chosen or even as a Princess. This is my duty. I have to do this, if I like it or not. I need to save The Four Lands and I am going to do everything in my power to do so.” Amberle informs him firmly, her voice laced with determination.

“I know you will. I know you will succeed. You've got Aine’s sword?” Eventine inquires.

“Yes.” Amberle nods, resting her hand on the hilt of the sword tied to her side.

“Good.” Eventine replies before smiling and placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I could not be more proud of you Amberle.” He beams at her.

Amberle smiles back, trying to keep tears of both sadness and happiness at bay.

“You come back to us now.”

“I'll try. I'll do everything in my power to get back home.” Amberle promises quickly.

“We will all be waiting here for your return. We won't be going anywhere.” He smiles before drawing his granddaughter into a tight, loving embrace.

“Now remember when you return, you must open that letter I left in the box that contained your father’s sword. Don't forget that now.” He informs her.

“I won't.” Amberle assures him.

Eventine smiles and nods, tightening his hold on her.

“Be safe Amberle. Please be safe.” Eventine practically begs her.

“I'll try.” She nods, pulling away.

“I know you will. I love you.” Eventine smiles at his granddaughter.

“I love you to grandfather.” Amberle smiles back.

The two standing facing each other for some time.

“Grandfather, could you…”

“Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Allanon.” He smiles, squeezing her shoulder.

“Thank you.” Amberle nods.

“Just you remember to stay safe and that you have promised me you'll do whatever you can to get back home, alright?” He reminds her.

Amberle just smiles.

Yet, when she moves to turn away from her grandfather, she ends up face to face with her Uncle Arion, whom had been stood with Commander Tilton.

“Boy, I swear….” Eventine starts in a warning tone.

“I just came to see my niece off, father. To wish her luck.” Arion replies to a skeptical look from Amberle.

“Look, I know you and I are not on good terms right now. For several reasons that I am not going to go into now and despite everything I just wanted to say, good luck. I hope that for all our sakes you will succeed in your quest.” He informs her to silence from Amberle.

“Amberle. You are still my niece and I love you. Very much, I just want you to be safe and this is as far from safe as you're going to get. I'm worried about you.” He admits to her.

Both of them knowing that for once, his words are genuine.

He's right. Amberle thinks to herself.

Despite their many disagreements over the last couples of days and before. He is still her uncle and he has gone out of his way to look after her after the death of her father.

Ander may have been the more emotionally invested and present uncle. But Arion was and is always there for her if she needed him.

Which is why Amberle decides in that moment to hug him goodbye.

“I know, thank you.” She replies when she finds the words.

“Be careful.” Arion murmurs as they pull away from one another.

Amberle turning to head out of the palace, towards the horses, Black Watch members and Wil, Catania, Bandon and her Uncle Ander.

“Well said, son.” Eventine glances up at Arion.

“I meant it.” He replies quietly.

Eventine just smiles.

“I know you did.”

 

Walking across the grass, Catania is immediately at Amberle’s side.

“I'm going to miss you so much.” Catania whispers as she hugs her best friend.

“Not as much as I will miss you.” Amberle murmurs, holding on to her tightly.

“I could come with you. As your friend and loyal servant. I could get a horse…”

“No, Catania no. You stay here. Stay safe.” 

“But, you…”

“I'll be fine. Well, as fine as I can be on this kind of quest.” She says with a light laugh.

“I'm just so worried about you.” Catania admits before wrapping her arms around Amberle again.

“Could you do me a favour though?” Amberle enquires gently.

“Anything.”

“Bandon and Allanon. Could you…”

“Keep an eye on them. I'll do whatever they need me to do.” Catania smiles at her.

“Just be there for them. Please.” Amberle all but begs her.

“I will. Just make sure you come home okay?” Catania hugs her again.

Parting, Amberle squeezes her arms before moving towards where Bandon stands, talking to Wil.

“Can't believe we’re doing this.” Wil murmurs.

His emotions a mix of fear, nervousness and panic. Fear of the unknown.

Fear of what this quest might do to them.

“Not like there's much of a choice.” Ander shrugs in passing.

“Nope. The only thing that's motivating me here is all the people we’re going to end up saving.” Wil sighs as Amberle nods, glancing towards Bandon.

“I'd come with you if I could.” Bandon informs her quietly.

“I know. Thank you.” Amberle gives him a gentle smile.

“I hate that there's nothing I can do.” He admits.

“You've done enough. You helped us discover The Changeling, which is now dead. It may have killed me if you hadn't found the truth.” Amberle reminds him.

“Yeah, Bandon. You've done so much for us already. You just stay here and keep and eye on this place.” Wil adds.

“You can keep Allanon company for me.” Amberle suggests.

Bandon smiles somewhat in response.

“I'm going to miss you. Both of you.” He glances towards Wil as well.

“We’re going to miss you.” Amberle agrees. Wil nods.

Smiling at them, Bandon opens his arms and gives them a sort of hug.

He doesn't touch them, just moves into a position where they're in a type of embrace but are not touching each other.

“Be careful, yes?” He glances between them.

“We will do our best not to get killed.” Wil nods.

“That's all you can do.” Bandon agrees.

“Good luck with Allanon.”

“Hey!” Amberle slaps Wil’s arm.

“What?” Wil shrugs.

Bandon just smiles again.

Giving her two friends a warm smile. Amberle finds that tears are forming in her eyes.

She can't believe that this is it.

That possibly, this could be the last time she sees them.

Her grandfather, her uncles, Catania, Bandon. Allanon…

“Hey.” The soft voice of her Uncle Ander calls out across from her.

“Hey, why are there tears?” He queries as Amberle reaches his side, practically throwing herself into his arms.

“I'm scared that this is the last time I'm going to see you all.” Amberle admits honestly as Ander tightens his hold on her.

“No, don't think like that. You cannot think like that. You are going to succeed. You are going to find Safehold and return to us safe and sound. I know you will, alright, do not doubt yourself Amberle.” Ander speaks gently to her.

“What if I can't. What if we can't. That Rover isn't going to be compliant with us and even though he means well. Wil is not the brightest man I've ever met.” Amberle sighs.

“I think you'll succeed, I taught you how to run The Gauntlet, remember? I know what you're capable of. I know you can do this, I know you're worried. I know that and I know you're probably thinking that if Allanon could go with you…” He trails off.

“You're right. I wish he was coming. More than anything.” Amberle sighs.

“I wish he was going with you to. To keep you safe. But he believes you can do this, just like I do. You can do this Amberle. I believe you can save The Four Lands. That the Dagda Moor won't stand a chance against you. You can do this.” Ander promises her.

In such a sure tone, even Amberle thinks she's starting to believe.

“Just come back home, okay? Be safe and return to me in one piece.” His bright blue eyes widening with worry as he gets Amberle to look him in the eye.

“I’ll do whatever I can.” Amberle promises him as Ander tightens his hold on her.

“Just remember that I love you. I love you so much.” Ander murmurs as he holds her.

“I love you too.” Amberle whispers, feeling as if she's going to start crying again.

“And don't worry about us. We’ll be fine here. If Arion tries anything. I'll kick his ass, you have my word on that.” Ander smirks at her.

“Just, look after him. Okay? Look after Allanon.” Amberle practically begs him though her tears.

“I will. I wouldn't worry though. It's Allanon. He's going to protect all of us here and I know it, he's my best friend. I know these things.” He nudges her, before smiling.

“But I'll keep him company. He's going to miss you so much. Almost as much as I will miss you.” He grins.

“Don't let him be lonely.” Amberle requests.

“We’ll look after each other.” Ander promises her before beaming.

“Talking of Allanon.” He turns her around, in the direction that Allanon is walking in.

Squeezing her Uncle’s hand tightly, Amberle immediately races forward, almost knocking Allanon off his feet when she embraces him.

Allanon doesn't speak. Just holds onto her.

Amberle doesn't know how much time has passed when Allanon eventually releases her, but slides her arm around her shoulders, holding her to his side as they move slowly towards her horse.

Holding her hand to his chest, Amberle doesn't want him to ever let go.

When they reach her horse. Allanon stops, pressing a kiss to her forehead to soothe her before pulling something out of his pocket.

“The seed is inside.” Allanon informs her, placing a small black and purple velvet case which contains the seed inside of a pocket strapped to her white horse.

“Thank you.” Amberle beams at him, kissing his cheek.

“Check the seed when you depart.” He suggests.

“Why?” Amberle frowns.

“You’ll see.” He murmurs, kissing the side of her head before handing something else to her.

“This too. In case the details slip your mind.” He passes her the drawing she had some of the stained glass window.

“Good idea.” Amberle nods, sliding her hand into his before walking towards where Eretria is shackled by the wrists, which are attached by chains to two members of The Black Watch.

Sweet, sweet revenge. Amberle thinks, remembering her and Wil’s torturous journey to the Rover Camp when chained to the back of Eretria’s horse.

My how the tables have turned.

“Do you recognize this?” Amberle unfolds her drawing.

Eretria is silent for a moment.

“Go to hell.” She hisses at her to an immediate glare from Allanon.

“Well, we might get there soon enough.” Amberle retorts before Allanon can say something threatening.

“We?” Eretria snorts.

“I'm not going anywhere with you. Do what you want. Take your boyfriend.” She nods towards Allanon.

“Well, as much as I'd love to see you rot in that cell. My boyfriend and The Ellcrys say that you're part of the quest.” Amberle states, remaining as calm as she can.

Allanon is proud of her restraint.

“What the hell is an Ellcrys?” Eretria snaps as Amberle walks away, hand in hand with Allanon.

“Lover boy can fill you in.” Amberle retorts sarcastically, glancing between Eretria and Wil before approaching her horse, which her Uncle Ander is stood by.

He embraces her immediately.

Meanwhile, Allanon chooses to return to Eretria.

“The Ellcrys is an ancient tree, a defense holding back a Demon army. The Ellcrys is dying and the Demons are being released from The Forbidding one by...”

“Stop speaking in a Riddles! Is that too hard for you to do?” Eretria groans.

“I am speaking to you perfectly clearly. You are just not listening to me, or are in fact interested in the slightest.” He points out.

“Wow, is it really that obvious?” She snaps sarcastically.

“How about I speak to you in a way a Rover would understand. You will complete this quest with Wil Shannara and Princess Amberle Elessedil. You will do your best to keep your thoughts to yourself and if in the event of an attack, which I'm sure there will be. You shall defend your fellow companions and do your best to keep them and yourself alive because of any harm comes to Amberle. The world doesn't just end, Rover. Oh no, if you lay a hand on her, if you allow her to come to any harm. If she dies. I will use all the power I have left to keep the world alive long enough for me to hunt you down myself and do whatever I please in order to make you suffer to the point where the world ending will be nothing compared to what I will put you through if any harm comes to her.” Allanon snarls in a dangerous tone of voice.

Honestly. It scares the living crap out of Eretria.

“Do we have an understanding, Rover?”

Eretria is genuinely too nervous to even firm a coherent sentence.

“Do. We. Have. An. Understanding?” He hisses.

“Where the hell did she find you?” Eretria mutters, nodding quickly as she does so.

Satisfied that he's got the message across, Allanon saunters back towards Wil.

Who has a fearful look on his face and it isn't because he heard Allanon's words to Eretria.

“We can't do this without you.” Wil finds himself admitting.

“You are a Shannara, Wil. Never forget that.” Allanon reminds him.

“When you learn how to unlock the power of the Elfstones, the Demons won't stand a chance.” Allanon reassures him.

“Yeah…” Wil trails off glancing between Amberle and Eretria.

“It's not the Demons that I'm worried about.”

“Keep her safe, Wil.” Allanon grabs his arm, glancing towards Amberle, who is waiting by her horse for Allanon.

“I'll do whatever I can. I promise.” Wil nods.

“Thank you.” Allanon replies, squeezing Wil’s shoulders once before moving towards Amberle.

“Well.” He starts.

“This is it.” He murmurs, his hand moving to stroke Amberle's cheeks.

Amberle fights back tears as she leans into his touch.

“I can't… I don't want to leave you.” She whispers.

“Believe me love, it kills me to let you go…”

“Marry me.” Amberle says abruptly.

Allanon raises an eyebrow at her.

“After the quest. When this is all over. When The Four Lands are saved and we can relax. Marry me.” She speaks quickly.

“Well this escalated quickly.” Wil is the only one to speak through the silence that has descended.

“You don't have to answer me now…” Amberle starts after another moment has past.

Allanon however, just chuckles and pulls her into his arms.

“I’m the one who is supposed to ask you that question, my love.” He murmurs.

“Yes, well. Times have changed over three hundred years.” She finds herself laughing, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Is that a yes?”

“It would be my greatest honour to become your husband.” He beams at her.

Amberle chuckles lightly before standing up on tiptoes to kiss the man she loves, deeply.

“YES!” Ander cheers, clapping and cheering.

He is accompanied by various guards, Catania, Bandon.

Even Wil smiles at the two.

“I love you.” Allanon informs her when their kiss comes to and end, resting his forehead against her's.

“I love you. More than anything.” She whispers before sharing another kiss with him.

Amberle and Allanon stay like this for sometime.

Both of them wanting to kill that one member of The Black Watch that reminds them that it is time to set off on the Quest.

Amberle is immediately overcome by panic.

‘Shh, shh love calm down, my love. Calm down.’ Allanon uses his telepathic link with her to calm her.

‘As long as you and I live we can use this link between us wherever were are in the world.’ He explains to her.

‘Wait. We can use this link to speak with each other’

‘Wherever you are.’ Allanon finishes before ending the link, cupping Amberle’s face in his hands.

“I'll be with you always.” He promises her.

The fact that they can use their telepathic link to speak to each other whenever they want to does actually make the situation somewhat easier.

“I love you.” Amberle says again, unsure of what else to say to him.

“As I love you.” He murmurs, kissing her once more.

One last time.

Wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, Amberle allows Allanon to lift her up onto her horse.

He squeezes her hand tightly.

“I will see you again.” Amberle speaks determinedly.

“More than anything I hope that is true.” Allanon smiles up at her.

Eventually Amberle smiles back at him to.

“I love you so much Allanon.” She whispers.

“I love you Amberle.” He finishes gently.

It is at that moment that the head guard, Crispin calls loudly and their horses begin to move.

Watching his love and future wife leave, Allanon is joined by Ander.

“I don't know about you but, I'm feeling great about this plan.” He speaks in an uneasy manner.

Allanon doesn't voice his concerns to Ander but allows his best friend to lean into him.

Amberle smiles back at them warmly. Knowing that they'll look out for each other.

She also smirks when she sees The Rover in discomfort.

Eretria having been dragged by the handcuffs that bind her.

Devastated that she is in this mess and unaware that she's being watched.

Watched by Cephalo whom hides in the trees a set of binoculars in hand.

“Don't worry.” He says to no one in particular.

“Daddy’s coming.”

 

Amberle keeps looking back until she can no longer see either Allanon or Ander.

‘Allanon are you there?’ She uses her mind to hopefully use their link.

‘Yes love. I am. I'm always here.’ He replies causing her to smile.

“You're talking to Allanon, aren't you.” Wil glances sideways to her.

“Yes.” Amberle nods before remembering something Allanon had asked her to do.

‘Did you say you wanted me to look at the seed?’ Amberle asks Allanon using their link.

‘That I did.’ Allanon responds which is when Amberle feels his presence in her mind leave her.

Frowning, Amberle reaches down, grabbing the small leather sack.

Emptying it into her hand, the ornate silver seed falls into her palm.

As does a stunningly beautiful ring.

It is a silver band engraved with beautiful designs, a purple amethyst dominating the centre of the ring.

Amberle feels tears appear in her eyes as she stares at it.

Knowing in her heart that it is an engagement ring.

Allanon was planning to ask her to marry him even before she was.

Everything makes sense to her now.

The conversation he'd had with her Uncle Ander. 

Could he have been asking his permission to marry her? 

‘Yes.’ Allanon's voice in her mind returns, confirming her suspicions.

‘Ander more than happily gave me his permission.’

‘I love you so much you know’. Amberle fights back tears as she responds to him.

‘Just as I love you Amberle’. He responds, a loving warmth running through Amberle.

“Oh wow, did Allanon leave that in their for you?” Wil calls, snapping her out of her head.

“Yes he did.” Amberle nods, staring down at the gorgeous ring.

She can do this. This quest. She thinks to herself as she slides the ring onto her finger.

She can do this.

 

Meanwhile, slowly a member of The Black Watch carries out the order he'd be given by the Druid.

He'd asked Prince Arion first if it was okay to do what the Druid asked.

Which was to burn The Changeling.

Prince Arion was skeptical but. The king had okayed it which, is why his is now lighting his torch, prepared to set fire to the corpse.

Yet the corpse in question is standing behind him.

Alive and well.

The Changeling lurches forward, wrapping it near opaque hand around his throat.

An animalistic snarl escaping from The Changeling as it begins to feast on its prey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long to post and if it is the worst chapter ever. I've felt so depressed this week I just haven't had the energy to write much but I wanted to continue this story so I started writing it and yes it is a bad chapter but I've tried to make it as good as I can. I should have posted it a couple of days ago but I somehow ended up finding this Spartacus show and watching it which I then binged. This nice gif of Poppy Drayton (Amberle) looking at Manu Bennett (Allanon) gave me the life I needed to finish this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be soon. That you so much for reading all all your support. It means the world to me. Please comment if you can :)


	16. Arion That Is A Bad Plan

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Ten Years Ago…

 

In the dark of the night, The Ellcrys stands tall and proud.

The bark is darker at night but the delicate red leaves stand out, burning bright.

It's quiet in The Sanctuary.

Quiet until two sets of feet hit the ground.

The melodic laughter of a young Elvin girl sounding out.

“Lorin, you're too slow.” She teases her accomplice.

“Come on, that's not fair.” Lorin whines as the young Princess Amberle races forward towards the tree, small hand outstretched.

Fingers wrapping themselves around the bark of the tree.

Suddenly, her father’s face is shown to her. 

A room. Someone is lying on the ground…

“You cheated.” Her friend Lorin continues to whine as Amberle backs away.

Startled and frightened by what just happened to her.

Did the tree… Did the tree really just communicate with her?

“Amberle, what is it?” Lorin removes his hood when he notices the state his best friend has fallen into.

Reaching out towards The Ellcrys again. Amberle touches the bark.

Immediately she is hit by her father's face again, the room where someone is lying upon the ground.

Yet this time, she doesn't let go of the bark.

She then receives flashes of an Elvin woman with hair and eyes the same colour as her own, standing front of a tall, large and muscular man with tanned skin and warm brown eyes…

This time she does break away from the tree. Stepping backwards…

“What's wrong?” He asked, a worried tone to his voice when she suddenly back away from the tree.

“Nothing.” Amberle replies quickly, yet breathlessly.

“I just got leg cramp from kicking your butt so hard.” She turns on him with a laugh.

“Yeah?” Lorin retorts, huffing.

“I let you win.” He protests to Amberle’s immediate skepticism.

“Oh yeah?” She retorts.

“Prove it.”

Both young Elves are up for some competition.

“Last one back to the palace has to walk Manx for a month.” Lorin bargains.

“That's a bet. Get ready for a month of walking that lazy dog…”

The sound of a staff hitting the cool tiles of The Sanctuary silences them both.

Startled by the disturbance and knowing that they're in a lot of trouble, the two young Elves turn to face the Royal Gardener Went.

“You're going back to the palace alright.” He states when he arrives in front of them.

Lorin bows his head in fear whilst Amberle keeps her’s raised, resigned to her fate.

“With me.”

At his words and the tone to his voice both young Elves are aware that they really are in a lot of trouble.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Outside the palace, lying on the grass the moonlight and various large candles illuminating them.

Prince Ander lies, wrapped in warm blankets on top of his girlfriend.

The love of his life, Diana Tilton.

Enjoying his time with her at this moment very, very much.

As does she. She loves every second of this moment of peace with the gorgeous Elvin Prince.

Yet, as always. She is the one to remember that they have duties.

Duties that they are already late for.

She hates herself when she lightly shoves him off her.

Hating his disappointed whine so much that, she immediately rests her hand on his bare shoulder, keeping herself as close to him as possible.

Her other hand moving to stroke his wild dark curls.

“I'm late for Watch and you'll miss the Council meeting.” She informs him. Hating that she has to be the voice of reason at this moment in time.

“But I leave for Tyrsis in the morning.” Ander protests, stroking her hip with his fingers.

She grins to hide her sadness and pain at his words and leans forward, resting her forehead against his.

“Diana, this is our last chance to be together.” He says dramatically, causing her to laugh and tighten her hold on him.

Yes. She hates to be apart from the one she loves but she knows that it will not be forever.

Ander is such a drama queen. It's one of the reasons why she loves him.

“For a month, you'll live.” She whispers, moving to kiss him but he holds her back, caressing her face gently as she rests a hand upon his chest.

“Yeah, but when I get back, I'll be a diplomat and you'll be a Captain. We won't have time to be together.” He points out as she runs a hand down his chest.

“A regular power couple, huh?” She jokes, stroking his chiseled jaw lightly.

Ander laughs. His laugh like music to Diana’s ears.

“But until then…” He starts, lifting his own hand to stroke her cheek again.

“Aine and Arion can handle the silver hairs.” He whispers, using his thumb to stroke the side of her chin.

“Love.” He grabs her face to pull her in for a deep kiss.

“Trumps.” He breaks away for a brief moment before deepening the kiss.

“Politics.” He finishes, the two Elves smiling against each other’s lips, kissing each other hungrily.

Diana hates herself even more now for what she is about to do but even the devilishly handsome Ander Elessedil won't keep her from her duties.

“Nice try.” She smirks as she pulls herself away from him.

“Get dressed.”

In the end. They end up helping each other get dressed. Stopping to kiss one another at every chance they get.

“I love you.” Ander looks at her with complete adoration when they are born dressed.

“I love you.” Diana kisses him again before taking his hand and leading him slowly across the field.

“Taking me back to the palace? You're so going to be a Commander one day. I just know it. You're already protecting a Prince.” Ander jokes as she tugs on his hand.

“I'll always protect you, Ander.” She replies.

“And I'll always protect you.” He returns the sentiment.

“Yeah right.” Diana scoffs.

“I'm always gonna be the one saving your ass and we both know it.” She points out.

“Hey!”

“Don't argue with the truth, Ander.” She chuckles as she pulls him to a standstill outside the door that will lead Ander back into the palace.

Stopping in front of him, Diana gives her boyfriend a warm and loving smile, resting her hand on his chest once more as she states up at him with concerned eyes.

It may only be a month that they'll be apart but Diana will worry about him every single minute of every single day until he is back in her arms.

“Travel safe.” She gives him the look that Ander translates into ‘you better stay safe or I'm gonna find you and kick your ass’.

Which is why Ander just smirks at her.

“Always.” He promises, kissing her one last time before watching her go.

Smiling as he does so.

Wow, he is really going to miss that wonderful woman.

Grinning to himself as he thinks about how lucky he is to have a woman like her, he turns to face the secret entrance that will lead him into the palace.

He only has to rest his fingers upon the eagle that is engraved into the door for it to automatically open for him.

He steps inside with a spring in his step.

He is in love and said woman loves him.

Ander is completely unaware that, the entire time. He was being watched by a hooded figure.

Three of them. Whom leap out from their hiding places.

Hovering their own fingers over the door The Elvin Prince had used to gain access to the palace…

 

She loves him. She loves him! Ander thinks cheerfully to himself as he steps through a door, into the palace.

He’ll be at that meeting just in time as well.

Things can't get much better. He thinks.

“Good evening, Prince Ander.” A guard at the door greats him.

“Good evening to you.” He calls back politely, a wide grin stretching across his face as he saunters down the corridor.

Unaware of the danger.

It is mere seconds after he has vanished down the corridor that, the three hooded figures whom, he had unknowingly shown a way into the palace step though the door.

The leader of the three stabbing the guard whom had kindly greeted Ander with precision.

Removing his hood. The figure reveals himself to be one of the most malevolent beings known to The Four Lands.

A Gnome.

 

Present Day

 

Gripping a bottle of whiskey between his fingers, Ander takes a long, deep swig.

His mind racing a mile a minute.

His mind plagued with memories. Memories of the past. What he did…

Those damn Gnomes got into the palace because of him and he knows it.

He takes another swig from the near empty bottle.

He couldn't stop them from what they did. He couldn't protect…

He can't protect anybody. He knows that all too well by now.

He couldn't protect his brother and now he can't protect his brother’s daughter.

Because she is gone. She is gone on a goddam death quest. 

If she dies… He’ll lose another part of himself.

Again.

It won't even come as shock to him.

He's lost the majority of the people that are closest to him.

Aine, Diana. Even if she is still alive. He lost her and that was his fault.

And if he looses Amberle. That will be his fault to.

Because he would have broken his promise to Aine. 

Which was to protect her. 

The bottle in his hand is forced from his grasp.

He doesn't even bother to try and take it back.

“It was not your fault, Ander.” The familiar voice of his friend Allanon sounds out.

Ander is immediately grateful it's him and not his father or brother as whilst Allanon gives him a lecture he is kind about it, unlike those two.

“I screwed up. All I did was screw up. I lost Aine, Diana…” He trails off.

“Don't blame yourself for any of that. There is nothing you could have done.” Allanon sighs.

“I could've, I know I could have. It should have been me that night. Aine should have lived and I should have died.” Ander rambles.

“A’right, you're going to bed.” Allanon says firmly, helping his drunken friend walk.

“It's the truth Allanon.” Ander continues.

“If it were the truth I would tell you that it was to your face. I wouldn't lie to you. You know this.” Allanon reminds him.

Ander falls silent for a few moments. Thinking over Allanon's words, allowing his friend to help him walk.

“Why did she end up with my brother?” He whines after a moment.

“I do not have the answer to that question Ander.” Allanon replies truthfully.

“I always say ‘she made a wiser choice’ but I don't mean it. He's such a dick!” Ander groans.

His words bringing a smile to Allanon's lips.

“That's something you and I can both agree on.” He murmurs, 

Unlocking a door with his magic.

“It's all my fault.” Ander groans again as Allanon deposits him onto the bed.

“I've even failed in keeping Amberle safe. I promised Aine I'd protect her and…”

“There is nothing you could have done to protect Amberle from what she has to do. If there was a way I would have found it.” Allanon points out.

“Oh, of course you would. I'm sorry.” Ander murmurs.

“Sleep, Ander.” Allanon pats his friends shoulder.

“I can't lose her too Allanon.” Ander mutters.

“I feel the same way.” Allanon replies solemnly.

“I've lost too many people that I love already. I can't…” Ander murmurs sleepily.

“I won't lose her too. Not after Aine…”

“None of this is your fault Ander. Remember that.” Allanon rests a hand on his friends shoulder.

“I'm remembering too much lately.” Ander grumbles.

“Way too much.”

Ten Years Ago

 

In no time at all the young Elves are taken by Went from The Sanctuary and brought before their parents.

Lorin is placed before his mother and father.

Amberle, her father. Prince Aine. Heir to the throne.

Neither of the young Elves speak a word.

“Amberle.” Aine addresses his daughter sharply before glancing to where Lorin stands besides his parents.

Both of the young Elves have bowed their heads.

“You are excused Lorin.” Aine informs him, Amberle watching as he is taken away by his parents.

Trying to avoid her father's gaze.

“I hope you have a good explanation for being out of bed at this hour.” Aine looks down at his daughter, whom finally looks up at him.

Trying to remain brave as she explains herself to her father.

“I'm sorry, father.” She begins with an apology.

Which is not good enough for Aine.

“An apology is not an explanation, Amberle.” He retorts, his voice still sharp and firm.

“What were you doing in The Sanctuary?”

“It was just a stupid dare. I wanted to see if I could beat Lorin to The Ellcrys.” She sighs.

Aine approaches her then, leaning down to her level.

Amberle closes her eyes. Fearful of the reprimanding she's about to receive.

“Tell me you ran circles around that little show off.” He whispers to Amberle’s surprise, relief and amusement.

Amberle laughs and begins to beam happily.

“He wasn't even close.”

“That's my girl!” Aine grins proudly, putting his arm around his daughter.

“I bet he insisted he let you win too?” He glances down at her.

“He was a sore loser.” Amberle sniggers.

“Well, we men are a predictable bunch. Even when we lie, we lack imagination.” Aine laughs back, smiling down at Amberle when she begins to laugh again at her father’s words.

But her laughing soon comes to an end as she recalls what happens when she touched The Ellcrys.

“When you were a member of The Chosen, did The Ellcrys ever speak to you?” She asks softly, her voice small.

“Speak? No.” Aine shakes his head, confused by her question.

“Maybe it only speaks to girls.” Amberle shrugs.

“Perhaps. Of course, there's never been any female Chosen.” Aine reminds her.

Amberle bows her head, disappointed.

“But there's no law that says a woman can't run The Gauntlet.” He adds quickly.

“Maybe when you're older, you'll show those boys a thing or two when you run The Gauntlet and become a member of The Chosen.” Aine encourages her as the two turn a corner.

Amberle freezes upon what she sees.

Noticing the look upon his daughters face, Aine is instantly concerned.

“Amberle?” He frowns, looking to where she does. His smile instantly faltering when he realises that there is a body of a guard in the corridor.

Before he investigates he turns to Amberle.

His daughter is his first priority.

“Go to your room and lock the door. Understand?” He speaks quietly but quickly, bending down and grasping her shoulders.

Amberle nods quickly.

“Go.” Aine whispers, kissing her forehead before watching her run.

He waits until she is gone before drawing his sword…

 

Meanwhile, in the King’s chambers. King Eventine sits upon his throne doting upon his favourite member of the family.

His dog, Manx.

“Good boy, good boy, come on. Good…” Eventine sighs when Manx simply runs away from him at the sound of the door opening.

“You're late, Ander.” The King sighs, believing the person to be his youngest son.

It is not and in an instant one of the guards stood in the room is killed by the intruder.

“I'm afraid the young Prince is occupied this evening.” The Gnome hisses, Eventine watching as two others appear behind it.

He remains calm though. Calm and collected.

Prepared to handle the situation in a way where no one else gets hurt.

“Ah… Slanter, isn't it?” Eventine starts politely.

“Self appointed leader of the Gnome Rebellion. Your reputation proceeds you.”

“I fight for freedom not vanity, unlike you!” Slanter surges forward. 

“You’ll forgive me, but I don't respond to that sort of diplomacy.” Eventine continues, the same polite tone to his voice.

“The time for diplomacy has passed. Now is the time for vengeance!” Slanter declares as the one remaining guard in the room makes a move to draw his sword whilst, one of Slanter’s Gnomes reaches for his own.

“If you truly care about your people, lay down your weapons.” Aine calls clearly from behind the Gnomes, entering the room with his sword outstretched.

“Help me end this war and we will spare your lives.” Aine tells the Gnomes, glancing towards his father for backup, whom bows his head.

“You have our word.” Aine can now promise.

“Enough words!” Slanter hisses before moving to attack the prince with his knife, Aine immediately knocks him backwards before turning to begin a duel with another Gnome that attacks him from behind.

The guard in the room moves to help the Prince but, is struck down by one Gnome in the exact same way the other guard was murdered.

Eventine watches in horror as the fight continues, searching for a weapon to arm himself.

He manages to retrieve the dead guards sword just in time, using it to fight of the Gnome that advances upon him.

Knocking down the Gnome that had attacked him from behind, Aine turns his attention back to fighting Slanter.

The Gnome fighting Eventine is killed by him in seconds, the King killing it quickly and efficiently.

He moves to help his son, who has managed to stab another Gnome.

Yet said a Gnome has a chain, which he wraps around Aine’s sword, dragging him in.

Aine fights to free his sword so he continue fighting off Slanter.

However, with the Prince trapped in this position, Slanter uses it to his advantage, driving a sword through the back of the Prince in line for the throne.

Groaning, Aine tries to roll onto his back.

Slanter stands above him, he locks eyes with King Eventine.

“No!” Eventine yells but it's too late.

Slanter has driven his sword through the chest of Prince Aine.

“Your Majesty!” Members of The Black Watch call as they race into the room.

Too late. Too damn late. Eventine thinks, watching as Ander comes running in from behind them.

Quickly, the guards restrain Slanter.

The damage, however, has already been done.

Eventine collapses onto his knees besides Aine, who lies dead upon the ground.

The Prince’s blood now staining the marble tiles of the throne room.

“No! Father!” Amberle cries, having entered the room from behind a horrified, shellshocked, distraught Ander.

“It's alright, it's alright…” Eventine whispers to his eldest son, whom he holds in his arms.

“Father!” Amberle sobs.

Her sobs being the only thing to snap Ander out of his frozen state.

“Amberle, come here, come to me.” He whispers when he can find the words.

“No!” She wails, her eyes glued to where her father’s body lies in her grandfather’s arms.

“Amberle.” Ander moves to her side, picking her up.

“Father!” Amberle cries out for him when Ander begins to carry her away, gently pushing her head into his shoulder so she no longer has to see her father’s body.

“I got you. I got you.” Ander whispers to her, tears streaming down his cheeks as he carries his wailing niece away.

“Father!”

 

Present Day

 

Sitting upon her horse, Amberle stares down at her sword. Her father’s sword.

Tears in her eyes.

Breathing heavily, she tries to calm herself down. She hates it when she has a vivid recall of her father’s death.

It normally happens during the night.

Now, though, instead of dealing with her anguish and grief alone she had Allanon beside her.

She remembers how he'd hold her until she calmed down.

If it was particularly awful, he'd use his magic to send her back to a dreamless sleep.

Yet. Allanon's not here…

‘Not in person.’ Allanon corrects her in her mind.

‘But I am with you.’ 

‘I'm sorry, did I disturb you?’ She asks softly.

‘Not at all, love. I've been practically babysitting Ander. You have not disturbed me.’ He assures her.

‘He's drinking again?’ Amberle’s face falls at Allanon's words.

‘I do not believe he ever stopped’. 

‘Look after him.’ Amberle sighs after a moment.

‘Of course.’ He vows to her.

‘Is everything okay?’

‘No. Not really I…’ She stops mid thought.

‘I know, love. I saw. I understand.’ He replies gently.

‘What can I do?’

‘Just. Be here. Stay in my head.’ Amberle suggests.

‘Don't leave me.’

‘I will never leave you.’ Allanon assures her.

His words sending a sudden warmth through her.

‘I'm here and I love you.’ 

‘I love you to.’ Amberle sighs, slowly starting to feel calmer…

“Hey, um. Do you know how much further it is until we meet this Rin Katsin guy?” Wil’s loud enquiry suddenly dragging Amberle from her head.

She flashes him an immediate glare.

“A days ride, maybe more.” Crispin informs him.

“We'd make better time if weren't carrying so much dead weight.” He remarks, glaring back to where Eretria is being dragged by the chains attached to her wrists.

She is exhausted. 

Pain flooding through her entire body with every move she makes.

She is barely able to stand.

However, one sharp tug from one of the guards that is holding her chain causes her legs to give in, sending her to the sharp, uncomfortable forest floor.

Shaking his head at Amberle, Wil dismounts his horse. Jogging towards where Eretria now lies, crouched down on the forest floor.

Before he'd left Arborlon he'd packed several different herbs for the journey.

Thinking that, if anyone got hurt he might be able to put his skills as a practically trainee healer to work.

Then he'd have some experience for when he finally makes it to Storlock.

“I think it's Marsh Wolf.” He explains to Eretria upon unwrapping it.

“It's a little gamey but it beats ferns and dirt.” He holds it out to her.

It might also ease some of her pain, he hopes. 

“Being pulled around in chains killed my appetite.” She hisses at him, resentment thick in her voice as she backs away from him.

“Well, maybe if you dropped the whole lying, cheating and stealing act, you'd find people were a little more hospitable.” Wil points out.

“Thanks for the advice.” Eretria mutters sarcastically.

Wil sighs. He didn't mean to upset her.

Yes, she's done some pretty bad things and has tried to rob him like twice now but, he's Wil Ohmsford. He hates seeing people suffer, regardless of what they've done.

Especially when it comes to Eretria as, she's still just such a mystery to Wil.

Which is why, he moves forward and lifts her wrist gently.

Wincing and looking remorseful when he sees that the metal cuffs have made bleeding cuts on her wrist.

“I'll talk to Amberle.” He tells her.

“Maybe we can switch to rope. Soft rope.” Wil adds quickly, giving Eretria a gentle smile whom, still looks furious.

Even more so at the mention of Amberle’s name.

“Whatever her Royal Highness commands, right?” She hisses as, Wil, sighing begins to walk back towards his own horse.

To where Amberle is sat upon her own, gazing down at the ring from Allanon upon her finger and seemingly lost in her thoughts.

‘Still have the seed with you?’ Allanon enquires.

‘Of course. I'm literally checking it's there every hour.’ She informs him, reaching to pull it out of its case for a moment to check its there before putting it away.

‘That is a good idea.’ He agrees as Amberle finds herself glancing down at her engagement ring again.

‘This is so beautiful, Allanon.’ She smiles.

‘I'm glad you like it my love.’

‘Did you make it?’ Amberle questions, knowing that he'd made her necklace for her, which thankfully remains around her neck.

She begins to beam when she receives silence from Allanon.

‘You made it for me? Allanon…’

“We need to unchain her.” Wil’s loud statement once again steals her away from her head.

‘Is that Wil?’ Allanon enquires.

‘Yes. Asking very stupid questions.’ She mutters.

‘What kind? It is Wil so stupid questions are expected.’ 

‘I think he just asked me if he could unchain The Rover.’

“Are you seriously talking to Allanon right now?” Wil folds his arms.

“He thinks your idea is stupid.” Amberle retorts.

‘I actually did not say a word on the matter.’ Allanon reminds her.

‘But you agree with me, yes?’ Amberle frowns.

‘It's not his brightest idea.’

“Okay this is awkward as hell already.” Wil sighs with a shake of his head.

“Get used to it.” Amberle mutters before turning away from him.

“Amberle, she's not gonna help us find the Bloodfire if we keep her dragged along like a prisoner.” Wil continues.

“Are you sure you don't want her hands free for some other reason?” Amberle retorts to Wil’s outraged silence.

He'd say something he would but he wants Amberle to help Eretria out here.

Completely ignoring the fact that Wil is attempting to have a conversation with Amberle, Crispin decide to interject with what he has decided upon for the group.

“We can make camp inside the treeline.” He informs Amberle in a matter of fact manner.

“Won't the valley offer better visibility?” Amberle frowns, confused by the decision.

“If the Demons attack…”

“My men are more than capable of handling them.” Crispin cuts her off to an annoyed look upon Amberle’s face.

He doesn't know what he's talking about. He hasn't seen them like she has.

He hasn't had to watch a family member get ripped apart by those things.

Yet, annoyingly, Wil comes to her aid before she can open her mouth to object.

“She's right. You haven't seen what these things are capable of.” 

“Your cowardice is noted, boy.” Crispin hisses at him dismissively.

Wil is upset when Amberle doesn't defend him.

He'd hoped she would. He thought they were friends.

“Princess, the valley would add half a day to our trip. Time we can't spare. Seeing as we are on a mission to save The Four Lands from mass destruction.” Crispin turns back to Amberle.

‘It's your call, love.’ Allanon uses there link to communicate with her when Amberle becomes unsure of what to do.

‘Well, there's a chance of getting killed by Demons anywhere we go, isn't there?’ She retorts.

‘Yes.’ Allanon replies, before adding.

‘But I need you to be safe.’

‘None of us are safe until we end this.’ Amberle points out.

Allanon agrees with her. She knows he does.

‘You are right. The Four Lands are not safe until the successful conclusion of this quest.’

Mind made up, Amberle glances towards Crispin with a nod.

“The forest it is.”

Wil is disappointed by her decision. He wonders if she'd discussed it with Allanon.

Amberle turns away from him as he just sighs and puts his hands up in surrender before turning back to his horse.

Flashing Eretria an apologetic glance as he does so.

Eretria is on the verge of tears when she sees the look in Wil’s eyes.

Her body wracked with exhaustion.

It's only going to get worse for her now…

“Move out!” Crispin calls clearly.

Eretria lets out a small cry as she is once again dragged across the forest floor against her will, feeling nothing but misery and pain at every move she makes.

She wishes they'd just kill her.

 

The Forbidding

Stood in his Henge, the Dagda Moor glares at the newly revived Changeling that stands before him.

“You let the Princess escape?” He hisses in ancient Druid at the creature, advancing on her, a menacing look in his red-black eyes.

His claws wrapped around his staff.

“The Princess’s Druid intervened, but there is still time.” She adds quickly when The Dagda Moor flashes a look that makes The Changeling realise that it's a matter of life or death.

“Let me follow her to the fort and finish her. The Druid stayed behind in Arborlon.” The Changeling suggests.

“NO!” The Dagda Moor snarls, his patience snapping as he spins around. 

Pinning The Changeling by the throat to a raised segment of the Henge with brute force.

“I will send another for the Princess.” He declares as The Changeling looks up at him, unexpected fear in its silvery eyes.

“Perhaps you have outlived your usefulness.” He states with a murderous look in his eyes.

“Please, I can turn The Royal Family against The Druid.” The Changeling cries suddenly.

Intrigued, the Dagda Moor allows her to continue.

“The Princess is connected to him, they can communicate wherever they are because of his magic. That link would be destroyed if he were killed. The Princess would know that. She would feel it. She would become an easy target.” The Changeling speaks quickly to the immense enjoyment of The Dagda Moor.

“That's not all we would gain.” She continues when it doesn't appear as if the Dagda Moor will kill her in a split second.

“Without his protection all of Arborlon will be defenceless.”

That's it. The Dagda Moor is convinced.

Ripping the staff away from its throat, he draws The Changeling in.

“Yes!” He hisses.

“We will make them pay for what they've done to us.” He snarls, running his tongue up against the cheek of The Changeling.

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands

 

“This is the last stop for water we are going to make before we get to the fort.” Crispin declares, informing the group to stop their horses with a hand signal.

“Guards, spread out. Check the perimeter and keep your eyes open.” He instructs upon getting down from his horse.

Watching them spread out for a moment, Amberle dismounts her horse, stroking its mane before glancing down at her ring lovingly.

Amberle is just about to use her link to Allanon to speak with him to keep him updated when Wil appears.

“Cosy place.” He remarks, definite sarcasm in his voice.

Annoyed that, not only has he interrupted her before she began to speak to Allanon, but also his tone of voice. Amberle shoots Wil a glare.

Wil sighs, he understands that Amberle is mad at him for his stupidity that almost equaled in Eretria making a break for it with the Elfstones but, he had hoped that she was willing to see past his actions.

“Look, I'm just saying that I think you were right about camping in the open…”

“Maybe we should stay here for the night.” Amberle calls to Crispin, flat out ignoring Wil.

He is really starting to get on her nerves now.

First his idiocy in actually sleeping with that Rover almost caused them to lose the Elfstones, the one thing that can help effectively destroy Demons but now he wants to have her unchained? 

He really is the stupidest Elf she has ever met

But, even though she hates to admit it, unfortunately they do need that Rover for the Quest.

That's what The Ellcrys wants and that's what The Ellcrys is going to get.

“The Rover won't make it much further.” Amberle mutters, hating herself for her words.

She wishes The Rover wasn't here at all. She truly does but if she dies and somehow the world ends up ending…

Amberle is not willing to risk that.

No matter how much she hates her and is livid at the fact that she had to take her instead of Allanon on this quest.

“The horses could use a break. Then we pass on.” Crispin nods.

Amberle responds with a nod of her own.

“Can I change her shackles to rope. She's in a lot of pain.” Wil enquires, looking between Amberle and Crispin.

“The shackles she has stay on. End of discussion.” He practically snarls at Wil.

Whom, gives his best glare back before turning to face Amberle.

“Amberle?” Wil is somewhat hopeful she might be lenient.

“What he said.” She mutters before turning away from him.

Eretria hear’s their words and grimaces in pain, fighting back tears as she lowers her head.

“You shouldn't let Crispin talk to you like that.” Wil states with his hands on his hips.

“He's just trying to protect us.” Amberle retorts, bowing down beside the small well to fill up her water bottle.

“He knows the importance of this mission.”

“Yeah, maybe he does and that's all well and good but The Ellcrys didn't choose him for this quest. It chose you.” Wil reminds her.

“I'm aware of that Wil and believe me, if my grandfather and uncle’s hadn't been adamant that I took with me an escort I wouldn't have allowed it. I don't want them here. I just want to get this quest done by myself. But unfortunately The Ellcrys wants a Rover and you to assist me.” Amberle practically snaps.

“Amberle, ever since we left the place you've been treating me like your enemy. Actually, and please don't kill me for this but you've been in a really bad mood. Amberle I am your friend, well I thought I was. Please talk to me. The tree said that we need to work...” Wil begs with a somewhat smile.

His optimism hoping that Amberle might soften at his words.

But he is instead cut off by Amberle.

“I know what it said.” She snaps bluntly, allowing herself a long drink of water as she storms away from Wil.

Not about to let that be the end of their conversation about this, Wil follows her to her horse.

Giving Eretria a sympathetic look as he does so.

She may be a Rover but, Wil wouldn't wish this sort of treatment of anyone.

“I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but you're not alone. Let me help you.” Wil begs when he reaches Amberle’s side.

“You can't. You can barely look after three Elfstones.” Amberle retorts.

“Okay, that I deserved. I did. I was careless. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get into that position with Eretria. I am so embarrassed about what happened, Amberle…” Wil sighs to a skeptical look from her despite the fact that his words are true.

“I let her take advantage of me and that was wrong. I know that I should have been less of an idiot…”

“Ha! That's an understatement.” Amberle mutters with a sarcastic laugh.

“But that's not going to happen again. I'm on your side. Allanon wants me to protect you. I want to protect you, you are my friend.” Wil reminds her.

“Wil.” Amberle turns to face him, rage evident in both her eyes and her voice.

“Yes. I am angry with you. I'm furious because of what you did. You almost lost the Elfstones. You know, the one thing we know works against the Demons and seeing as we don't have anything else to fight them with on our side as Allanon isn't here. We need the Elfstones and your male stupidity caused you to almost lose them to a Rover. A Rover who tricked you in a sexual manner not once, but twice. I thought even you cannot be that stupid to fall for something like that twice. But you did. It's not what you did that angers me Wil or that it was with her. I don't care. I really don't. What I care about is saving The Four Lands from Demons. I have had to watch my aunt get torn to shreds. The Ellcrys forced me to kill a vision of the man I love whom I then had to leave behind all for this quest. I am giving everything to this quest and to saving The Four Lands, I am talking this seriously. From what you did and the fact that you are still trying to defend the Rover…”

“I'm not defending her Amberle, I just think it's a bad idea to keep her dragged behind us as a prisoner if we want her help.” Wil interrupts.

“Wil. She's a Rover! Their kind are a blight on the Four Lands. You can never trust them. We let her go and she’d ever kill us or just make a run for it. The fact that you don't see that is why I'm angry at you, Wil, because you're not seeing the facts and because you are so adamant that you are right about a Rover, it's apparent that you are not taking this quest seriously and I'm not about to put this quest in jeopardy by working with someone who doesn't take this seriously.” Amberle rants at him, a weight lifting for them both after she has said the words.

Wil knows she's right. He does. Which is why he doesn't say anything for a moment.

“I'm really sorry.” He apologizes when he thinks it's safe to.

“I. I am taking this seriously, I am and you are right. You are so right. I just. I've always wanted to keep an open mind about people you know. After a childhood of being constantly bullied, I try to see the best in everyone, regardless of who or what they are one where they come from.” Wil admits with a shrug of his shoulders.

His words soften Amberle a little bit.

“I didn't realize how stupid I was being. Well, I did back at the palace… I just. Look I'm just really sorry.” Wil sighs after a moment.

Amberle would have forgiven him. She would have said that.

But instead she is interrupted by a pack of Rover’s jumping out from behind bushes, disguised as bushes and down from trees.

The guards draw their swords immediately.

Amberle and Wil watching each other’s backs as the Rover’s advance.

The ones that leap up from their grassy disguises managing to catch the Elvin guards off guard, holding them at knife point.

Including Crispin.

They are surrounded. Completely and utterly surrounded.

Wil moves to grab his knife but is prevented from attack by a Rover whom grabs his wrist securely.

Wil prays Amberle has more luck but, just as she draws her father’s sword she is restrained from behind by a Rover who pushes the side of a knife into her throat.

With all Elves secured, Rover’s create a perimeter, holding all of the Elves at knife point and dart point.

So that there is no way for them to escape.

“Weapons down!” Cephalo’s voice booms across the forest.

Eretria grimaces at the sound. She is dead, she is so very, very dead.

Or… She takes a glance at Wil and Amberle.

Perhaps not. Cephalo can take the Elfstones from Wil and she can be free.

End of story for her. She can finally be set free.

Cephalo begins to laugh as he approaches Eretria.

“Be honest.” He smirks, a triumphant look upon his face as he sees all the restrained Elves.

“You missed me.”

 

Somewhere In The Four Lands

 

Riding out across a field of green, Arion pauses his horse when he approaches a spike, set in the middle of the field.

The two guards who ride behind him pause to.

All three of them frozen in place when they see the severed head that is upon the spike.

The way that the barn close by explodes the second that they stop.

The broken, bloodied and mutilated corpses that lie upon the ground.

At what he sees, Prince Arion is utterly horrified.

 

Arborlon

 

“Demons slaughtered the entire village. Everyone.” Arion states to his father, once back at Arborlon.

Presenting one of the severed heads they had discovered.

Which he'd taken for proof. It wasn't pleasant, riding back to Arborlon with a severed head.

But, desperate times cause for desperate needs.

“They mutilated the children and they even got at the dogs.” Arion adds, unable to stop himself from glancing down at Manx.

Ander feels sick as he looks at the head in his brother’s hand.

Eventine looks both lost and disturbed. Horrified that this is what is happening to his kingdom.

“The tracks descend from the north down through the Kensrowe.” Arion finishes.

“They must be gathering at the Breakline.” Ander guesses.

“Father?” Arion calls for his attention, surprised that he has not yet said a word.

“Father, are you listening?” Arion’s voice is sharper the second time.

“Er… The Breakline, of course.” Eventine confirms his involvement.

“These are just raiding parties. They're testing our resolve. We must attack before the…”

“The Breakline is a mountain range over one thousand miles long. Even if we could find them, what then?” Ander interrupts. Hoping to be the voice of reason.

“The Elvin Army is the strongest in The Four Lands.” Arion points out, in a matter of fact way.

“A handful of Demons did this. What would a hundred do? Or a thousand?” Eventine enquiries mysteriously.

“Which is exactly why we cannot wait for them to launch a full scale attack!” Arion snaps.

“Our obligation is to The Ellcrys. We must secure the Sanctuary until Amberle’s return.” Eventine replies calmly.

“We don't even know if Amberle will return, father. We cannot be bothering ourselves with an old tree right now. Do you have any idea how much you sound like him, father. That Druid?”

“THIS IS NOT A DEBATE!” Eventine bellows angrily, rising to his feet as he does so.

Silencing both Prince’s instantly.

“Secure the palace. You will guard and protect The Ellcrys. That is an order.” Eventine commands before leaving the room without another word.

“He is trying, brother.” Ander starts in a calm voice once his father has left.

“No, he is scared. He is putting all his faith in that Druid, you're just the same. Don't even try to deny it. That faith, that blind faith you two have and the fear. That's it. That's what's going to get is all killed.” Arion hisses before storming out of the room.

Glaring at his brother as he leaves, Ander shakes his head before deciding to go and find Allanon.

Meanwhile, The Changeling, disguised as Manx, chooses to change its form the second both Prince’s have left.

Assuming the form of Commander Diana Tilton and heading after Prince Arion, whom is pacing the corridor just outside the throne room.

“Arion.” It begins, having understood that the Commander is in a relationship with the Prince.

“They're going to get us killed. They are both going to get us killed. This is madness, protecting an old tree instead of putting and end to a Demon gathering right here, right now. Our army is more powerful than anything. It is led by you. They can put an end to this threat once and for all but no! They're too wrapped up in protecting that goddam tree to do anything about it. It's that Druid.” Arion snaps furiously.

“That Druid who has filled their minds with this nonsense. He’s turned them both against me and they are all of the belief that he is right about everything. He's not! He is just a man. He…” Arion falls silent, clenching his hands into fists.

“Is a concern.” The Changeling responds.

“Yes. Exactly. He is a concern.” Arion mutters.

“Look. I know I've been trying to see all sides to this.” The Changeling begins, aware that the Commander it posses probably doesn't have any problem against The Druid at all.

“But the fact that the Dagda Moor was once a Druid concerns me. What if The Druid turns against us and ends up destroying Arborlon. What if he only wants you to protect the tree so he can have you all in one place, to make it easier for the Demons. These thoughts disturb me.” The Changeling sighs.

“I. I. Never thought…” Arion’s eyes widen at her words.

“Which is why, ever since he arrived in Arborlon I've been looking for something we could use against him in case he turned out to be our enemy.” She informs him.

“Really?” Arion raises an eyebrow at her as, she presents a bottle filled with dark red liquid to him.

“Yes and due to my research I have found this. Now, this won't kill him but it will weaken him, significantly, all but remove his powers and get him to a point where removing him will be easy. It will cause him to be in pain every second that he is alive.” She informs him as he takes the bottle from her.

“This. This is extremely helpful. Thank you. At least somebody agrees with me.” He mutters, tightening his fingers around the bottle.

“I do. But. Of course you should only use this if it becomes apparent that The Druid is a threat.” The Changeling warns him, knowing full well what the Prince will do with this poison.

“Of course, of course.” Arion nods, his mind already conjuring up the possibilities of what he could do with this substance.

“We shouldn't speak of this again. Don't even think it. If you think of it, The Druid will know.” She advises him as Arion nods again.

“Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me.” Arion leans forward to kiss her.

“I do.” She smiles before walking away from him.

The Changeling’s eyes flashing a bright silver as a wicked smirk appears at its lips.

Watching her leave, a smile crosses Arion’s own lips as he clutches the bottle in hand.

Yes, The Druid is not a present threat. 

But he is a distraction. Arion reminds himself.

And now, he, Arion Elessedil can do something about that distraction who has bewitched his father, brother and niece.

 

Meanwhile…

 

The grounds of palace is filled with refugees who have flooded to Arborlon after their homes were destroyed by Demon attacks.

The ones that have survived the journey are broken, their blood staining practically every inch of them.

Catania does the best she can to help them, delivering water and medical aid to those who so desperately need it.

There are tears in her eyes as she approached a mother and child, their faces coated in blood, barley moving.

She approaches them with two cups of water and a gentle smile.

“Here, drink this, you'll be safe behind the palace walls.” She takes time to assure them.

Turning away from them to help another, her eyes fall upon that strange, mysteriously handsome Elf Bandon, whom had saved both her and Amberle from a Demon. 

He is seemingly struggling to strap armor to himself.

Thankfully, Catania is good at helping people into armor and so she strides towards him, taking it from his hands confidently.

“I could be wrong, but I think it's a requirement that all soldiers be able to dress themselves.” Catania smirks up at him.

Noticing how startled he becomes when she takes the armor away from him, his awkward stance.

“It goes… Like this.” She shows him how to use it.

Yet Bandon finds himself staring more at Catania then paying attention to what she is trying to teach him.

“Thanks.” He murmurs when she looks up at him with a smile, desperately trying not to start blushing when she gives him a sweet smile.

“Least I can do, you saving me and Amberle from a Demon and all.” She reminds him.

“I owe you my life.” She adds, resting her hand on the armor as she knows Bandon doesn't like to be touched.

Warmth fills him at her praise and kindness and Bandon is unable to stop himself from blushing and beginning to grin like a madman.

“Oh, I'm just glad I didn't freak you out.” He speaks through his sunny smile.

“Oh, you definitely freaked me out.” Catania laughs, which only causes Bandon to grin more.

“Maybe you'll tell me how you did it sometime.” She suggests softly.

Bandon is taken off guard by her request. Is she asking him to spend time with her?

Catania, the most beautiful Elvin girl he has even seen wants to spend time with him?

The freak and nobody? Bandon thinks to himself, his thoughts racing around his head.

“Maybe.” He smiles, unable to keep from blushing again.

“How about tonight?” Catania smiles up at him.

“Er…” Bandon lets out an awkward noise.

Unsure of how to respond to her request.

In complete disbelief not helping matters either.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Catania hands him back his uniform.

“I've got to go.” She informs him, racing away to help another influx of refugees that arrive.

Bandon stares after her.

Trying to piece together in his mind what just happened.

Whilst also trying to keep his jaw from hitting the ground in shock and bemusement at the events just passed.

Catania wants to spend time with him. She actually wants to…

“I see you're enjoying your time in the palace.” Allanon's gruff voice interrupts his trail of thoughts.

Immediately Bandon looks away, guessing that Allanon's probably reading his mind right now.

This is awkward.

“What are you doing here?” He asks quickly, trying to stop his ears from turning red and praying that the awkwardness disappears sooner than later.

“I'm here to stop you from making a foolish mistake.” Allanon states in a matter of fact tone.

Bandon should've guessed that this was coming.

“You are no more a soldier than I am a diplomat.” Allanon retorts.

“Demons slaughtered my family, took everything that I ever loved. It is my duty to fight. For them and for the new friends I have found. For Catania. For Amberle, hell even Wil.” Bandon sighs.

“Amberle wouldn't want this of you Bandon. She wants you to be safe.” Allanon reminds him.

“She's out their sacrificing everything to save The Four Lands. I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to do something, or I'll go insane.” Bandon retorts.

“You're worried about them. I understand. There is not a second that passes that I am not concerned about Amberle and as you said, hell even Wil.” Allanon replies with a somewhat smirk.

“I am and I want to do something to help.” Bandon nods.

“And you can. You tell me that your duty is to fight. It is. With what you should be doing, you will be fighting. Yet not in the way you think you will be. If you want to do something, then your duty should be to your gift and there is need of it.” Allanon explains to him.

“I see death, Allanon. There's nothing useful I can with that anymore.” Bandon shrugs, bowing his head politely when Prince Ander approaches.

“Ander.” Allanon greets him.

“What is it?” He frowns upon seeing the anxious look upon Ander’s face.

“Well, my brother just showed up from a raiding party with a severed head. The Demons are slaughtering people in the villages. It's…” Ander shakes his head.

Noticing the look upon Bandon’s face, Allanon turns to the boy.

“Why don't you go a long to The Sanctuary? I shall meet you there. This is not something that you need to hear.” Allanon speaks kindly.

Bandon leaves immediately. Not wanting any more reminders about the Demons and what they're currently doing.

The Prince’s words bringing back the horrific memories of his own villages demise.

“His family was killed by Demons, right?” Ander glances toward Allanon as Bandon scurries away.

“Yes. The event has traumatized the boy.” Allanon informs him.

“Probably in the same way that these people have been traumatized.” Ander glances between a bunch of refugees.

“Yes.” Allanon agrees.

“Arion has found tracks. He and I believe that the Demons have to be gathering by the Breakline. Arion wants to send the army out there…”

“That would be a waste of time.” Allanon cuts him off.

“I agree. Father did to. He thinks we should be here protecting The Ellcrys.” 

“It's what I believe also.” Allanon informs him.

“And I agree with you. I do. It's just, that by doing nothing. The people are going to think that we’re being weak and that's not how I want them to look at us. So I was thinking. We don't involve the army or really anyone at all. We just send a handful of soldiers and myself to the Breakline to...”

“Ander.” Allanon grasps his best friend by the shoulders.

“You are needed here. You must stay safe.” Allanon informs him kindly.

“But I can't just sit around and do nothing. Not while Amberle is out there. I know it kills you that you can't be with her right now. It kills me too that I can't do a thing to protect her…”

“Amberle would want you to be safe. More than anything else.” Allanon reminds him.

“I know but…”

“I need you to be safe, Ander.” Allanon admits to his friend.

Ander smiles softly at his friends concern for him.

“I know…”

“Ahh, there you are. Figured you'd be with The Druid, brother.” Arion cuts him off, approaching Ander and Allanon with a trey in his hands.

A tray of drinks. One that is laced with the substance that will poison Allanon.

“I've been trying to help out since I got up here. It's just awful.” He mutters, glancing around at all the refugees.

“That is commendable of you.” Allanon nods.

“Almost makes up for you being a jackass earlier.” Ander mutters.

“I was being practical.” Arion retorts.

“What, when you were saying that my faith in my best friend is going to get us all killed, that was being practical?” Ander folds his arms.

Sighing, Ander holds out the goblets to both men.

“I come with a peace offering. You two have obviously been working hard out here, you deserve a break.” He speaks through almost gritted teeth.

Glaring once at his brother, Ander snatches the goblet from him.

“Thanks.” He mutters under his breath.

“Druid?” Arion offers him the other goblet.

“Thank you, your highness.” Allanon murmurs, accepting the other goblet and drinking deep.

“It's nice of you to consider us who are working to help these people.” Ander reluctantly admits.

“Someone has to.” Arion shrugs.

“I'll go and see what else I can do for the injured.” He adds, turning away from the two.

Smirking to himself as he walks away.

Looking forward to seeing the effects of the substance.

A decline in the Druid his brother, father and niece seem to love so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so so sorry about the late update. My head is really in a bad place right now, I'm really deep in this depressive state of mind and unfortunately there's been a death in the family so I am really really sorry this chapter has taken so long to write and that it is probably one of the worst chapters I've written. I will endeavor to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for reading, please comment if you can.


	17. Bandon Explores His Gift / Eretria Comes Through

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Stood in The Sanctuary, Bandon stares up at The Ellcrys.

He feels a sense of peace in this room.

Something he's never really felt before.

Here it feels as if his gifts are not a problem. That they have not ruined his life but are a part of him.

Here he feels a warmth unlike nothing he's ever felt before, stood in The Sanctuary, basked in a golden glow.

The door closing behind him startles him somewhat.

“Allanon?” Bandon enquires, relief crossing his face when he sees that it is Allanon whom has entered the room.

“I'm sorry about that Bandon.” Allanon starts, his apology for earlier.

“It's fine. Thanks for letting me go though, I didn't want to think about… Well I do want to think about it. I want to help, I really do. I just…”

“Don't wish to remember your experience with Demons.” Allanon guesses.

Bandon nods before frowning.

“What did you mean earlier, about that I can help with my curse?”

“Gift.” Allanon corrects him automatically.

“What can I do? Why are we here?” Bandon questions.

“You are here because I intend to teach you how to communicate with The Ellcrys.” Allanon informs him.

Bandon is even more confused than before.

“Why do you want me to talk to the tree?” 

“I want to you to contact Amberle through The Ellcrys.” Allanon tells him.

Which only causes Bandon to experience even more confusion.

“What? Why? Is there something wrong?” Bandon immediately begins to look worried.

“The Ellcrys and Amberle are connected and whilst she and I share a connection that I can use to speak with her at any time I need to. I need you to be able to use The Ellcrys to speak with her to.” Allanon explains to him gently.

“Okay, but you guys can speak to each other any time you want with your telepathic connection. Like you said. Why would you need me to contact her through The Ellcrys?” Bandon frowns.

“Because this is a war and if anything were to happen to me before Amberle has returned here safely I would need someone to be able to maintain contact with her. If I am killed, the connection between us would end.” Allanon informs him.

“But…” Bandon starts but, Allanon raises a hand.

“But nothing. I need you to do this Bandon because, if anything happens to me I need to know that someone who possess magic can aid Amberle on her quest. You are the only person who can do this Bandon, for me, for Amberle. You told me you want to help and I know you would do anything for Amberle after what she has done for you.” Allanon points out.

“I will, don't worry. I will. I just… I don't want think of anything bad happening to you.” Bandon admits.

“And hopefully, it won't but there's always a possibility and because of this, I need there to be something in place just in case. Yet the only way that this can happen and for you to be ready, just in case, is if you practice. That is why you are here.” Allanon informs Bandon.

“To practice?” Bandon raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Allanon replies.

“Allanon, I see death. I don't...” Bandon trails off.

“I want to be able to help you, I do. I'd do anything for you and Amberle if I could but this?” Bandon shakes his head.

“This is crazy. What I can do will not allow me to speak to the tree.” 

“Is it?” Allanon turns to him.

“You have been able to see Catania’s future, Amberle’s possible one and Lorin’s past. You've been able to stretch your mind across time and space. Nobody knows what you're capable of, not even you.” Allanon points out.

Remaining silent, Bandon bows his head.

If he thought he could do anything to help, he would in a heartbeat.

But he knows his powers. He knows what he can do and powers to see death being used to connect to the literal tree of life?

Bandon just doesn't see that happening.

“Bandon, I believe that your magic is powerful. I know that you can do this. I know you want to do this.” Allanon continues.

“Please don't read my mind.” Bandon sighs.

“But I am right.” Allanon retorts.

“Yes. Yes you are and if I can do something for you and Amberle, I'll do it gladly.” Bandon turns to him.

“But what can I do? What do I do?”

Giving him a somewhat smile, Allanon extends his hand towards Bandon.

“The Ellcrys is hundreds of thousands of years old.” He starts, beginning to walk up the steps in front of The Ellcrys with Bandon following him.

“It has witnessed life and death on a scale impossible to fathom. Yet in order for you to confront its power, you must first learn to control your own.” Allanon informs him.

Nodding and squeezing his hands together, Bandon looks up at the tree, which somewhat makes him feel like it is welcoming him.

“How?” He asks Allanon.

Allanon sighs once before extending his hand towards Bandon again.

Seeing as the last time he'd done this, he'd wanted Bandon to move closer towards The Ellcrys, Bandon takes a few more steps towards the tree.

“Practice.” Is all Allanon says.

Which is when it hits Bandon. He knows what Allanon wants him to do now.

And Bandon doesn't know if he can do it.

“On you?” He whispers in a small voice, hoping that he is wrong.

Allanon doesn't lower his hand.

Bandon begins to panic.

“No, no way. I can't. I can't do this, not to you. I mean, what if I see…”

“The only thing that you will see is possibilities.” Allanon stops Bandon's rambling.

“Nothing more.” He assures the boy when a distressed look crosses Bandon's face.

He's not going to back down from this. Bandon realizes after a moment of hesitation.

Allanon needs him to do this.

Right now.

With trembling fingers, Bandon lifts his hand slowly, his hand shaking like mad whilst reaching out towards Allanon.

He grasps his fingers.

Immediately Bandon is transported from the safety and peaceful Sanctuary into a vision.

Blood.. All he sees is blood.

Blood streaming from a large wound upon Allanon's side.

Allanon lies upon stone, his own blood dripping from his lips as he fights to stay alive.

He's dying. Fighting to live.

He's saying something through the agonizing pain he is in..

Amberle.

He's saying Amberle's name.

Over and over again…

The vision is too much for Bandon and emotion races through him at an alarming rate.

He's watching Allanon die. He's watching Allanon die…

“Calm yourself, boy.” He hears Allanon speak to him.

Alive Allanon. Allanon is not dead.

This is just a vision. This is just a vision. He is still with him. Bandon forces himself to remember…

The vision hits him again.

Allanon lying upon the stone, fighting for his life, coated in his own blood.

Through his pained gasps and the blood pouring from his mouth is still saying Amberle’s name.

“Be the master of your own mind, not its prisoner.” The real Allanon commands.

Because Allanon is alive. Allanon is with him.

“BANDON!” He hears Allanon yell and Bandon pulls his hand out of Allanon's grasp, doubling over and stepping away.

“That was horrible.” Bandon murmurs.

“That was horrible.” He repeats, unsure of what else to say.

“And yet.” Allanon starts gently.

“I. I did it.” Bandon glances up at him.

His eyes now wide with shock.

“I was there. The moment that you died.” He stops, his voice trembling.

“You were in pain, you were in so much pain. You were calling out for Amberle…”

“Bandon, that doesn't matter. That is nothing more than a possibility.” Allanon assures him.

“You felt my presence.” Bandon whispers when he can find the words.

The realization dawning on him soon afterwards when he has somewhat calmed down.

“I was able to control it.” Bandon gasps.

“Good.” Allanon responds, almost bluntly.

Bandon is not the reason for his sharp tone.

It's the pain that had started to flare up in his head. 

It had started on his walk to The Sanctuary when he'd left Ander. 

It's was an annoying dull ache then.

Now it's more of a burning pain in his head and now all throughout his body.

“Try again.” He starts to raise his hand but even doing that causes another wave of pain to pass through him.

For no reason whatsoever.

Frowning, Allanon raises his hand again towards Bandon but is side tracked by another wave of pain.

“Allanon?” Bandon starts when he sees him grimace slightly.

“What's wrong? Ohh god, what have I done.” Bandon immediately begins to panic, wondering if what they've been doing has had a negative affect on Allanon.

He will not hurt him. Bandon declares there and then. He will not hurt Allanon.

“This isn't you Bandon.” Allanon mutters.

“Or anything for you to worry about.” He adds, ignoring a wave of pain again as he raises his hand firmly.

Bandon sighs immediately.

“Please don't make me…”

“Try again.”

With a sad sigh, Bandon grasps Allanon's hand tightly.

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands

 

“What can I say, kiddo? You delivered the good.” Cephalo speaks with Eretria as they walk past the Elvin guards, Wil and Amberle who are all held at knife and crossbow point by the Rovers.

Cephalo had taken no haste in freeing Eretria from her shackles.

She rubs her sore and bleeding wrists as she walks beside him.

Just wanting to accept her freedom and leave as soon as possible now.

“The stones, the Princess. She'll fetch a hell of a price in Varfleet.” He informs her as they pass the restrained Amberle.

“As long as I have my freedom.” Eretria prompts.

She hasn't gone through all this just to end up exactly where she started.

“Of course.” Cephalo replies to honestly, her shock.

She never thought he'd ever let her go.

“Our camps not far. Come and have a hot meal and collect your reward, you've earned it.” Cephalo praises Eretria before glancing down at Wil.

Both he and Amberle glaring at Eretria as she walks away.

Cephalo, bends down in front of Wil, prepared to collect his haul.

Wil pulls away when Cephalo nears him, but is unable to stop him from pulling the leather pouch filled with Elfstones out of his pocket.

Taking the pouch in hand, Cephalo lets out a pleasured sigh when he emptied the Elfstones into the palm of his hand, gazing down at the aqua blue stones in his hand.

“They're of no use to you!” Wil protests.

“Oh?” Cephalo raises an eyebrow at him.

“And why's that?”

“Because you're not an Elf.” Wil protests. 

Surely it's in the name. Only Elves can use Elfstones. Wil believes.

He's probably wrong. He hopes he's right.

Cephalo just laughs though.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, mongrel, but neither are you!” He cackles, the Rover’s surrounding them beginning to laugh along with him.

“If we don't reach the fort by midnight they'll send soldiers after us.” Crispin speaks up in a taunting voice.

“And when they do, you'll be nothing but ragged flesh and bones.” Cephalo states, sliding his knife across Crispin’s thigh, creating a deep cut.

Amberle and Wil wince when Crispin begins to groan and hiss in pain from the wound.

“This is Marsh Wolf country. Once they catch your scent, they'll come running.” Cephalo informs them, wiping the blood on his knife off onto Wil’s thigh.

“And they will eat you alive while you watch and once they have had their fill of Elf.” He pauses, glancing towards Wil.

“They’ll enjoy mongrel for dessert.” 

Rising to his feet, Cephalo begins to back away from them.

“Rovers, let's go!” He commands, moving to mount his horse as the Rover’s begin to depart.

Cephalo takes a moment to smirk at Wil, Crispin and the Elvin soldiers before riding away, Eretria and his Rover’s behind him.

It isn't long at all before they are riding off into the distance, taking Amberle with them.

Leaving the Elves and Wil to the mercy of the Marsh Wolves…

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon

 

Stopping outside The Sanctuary, Ander peers inside. Frowning when he sees Bandon grasping Allanon's hand like his life depends on it.

“What are you doing?” He enquires as he enters.

The two break away, Bandon moving to the side, gasping and rubbing his face with his hands.

Even Allanon looks drained.

“Are you okay?” Ander queries as he steps forth.

“Yes, I was teaching Bandon how to control his gift.” Allanon informs him.

“That's not a bad plan.” Ander nods.

“Yes it is.” Bandon murmurs in a small voice.

“I hate this. I care about you, I don't want to have to watch you die over and over again.” 

“I think he needs a break.” Ander suggests.

“And I'll let him have one.” Allanon decides, Bandon practically racing out of The Sanctuary at his words.

“Is everything a’right, Ander?” He enquires.

“Yeah, yes. I just, came to see you. I've got a meeting in a little while. I wanted to kill some time with my best friend.” Ander beams at him.

Hoping to god Allanon won't read his mind and discover the truth.

Allanon doesn't. He doesn't even try to. The pain coursing throughout his body making him decide that it's not even worth it.

Even if Ander’s tone of voice bothers him just a little bit.

“I'll walk with you to your meeting.” Allanon states.

Wondering if a brisk walk will clear him of whatever ails him.

“Are you okay?” Ander frowns upon glancing over at Allanon again.

He appears to be even more drained than Ander had previously thought.

“Yes. Don't worry about me.” Allanon mutters.

“Well, of course I'm going to. You are my best friend and my niece’s husband to be.” Ander points out with a smile as they leave The Sanctuary.

“It's nothing, Ander.” 

“Promise me?” 

Allanon is silent.

“So it's not nothing.” Ander continues.

“Ander, I have been focusing on my connection to Amberle, my connection to The Ellcrys, doing what I can with my magic to heal those who have taken refuge at the palace and have been training Bandon for the past six hours. Forgive me if I am tired.” Allanon grumbles gruffly.

“Okay. Okay.” Ander holds up his hands in almost surrender.

“Just as long as it is just all that.” Ander adds with a glance towards Allanon.

“It is.” 

“Then, as the crowned Prince Of Arborlon, I command you to take a break and get some rest.” Ander commands.

Allanon just scoffs at him.

“That is what I command and expect you to do. Okay? Do we have an understanding?” Ander folds his arms.

Allanon simply raises his eyebrow at his friend.

“Do we have an understanding?” 

“Yes, your highness.” Allanon speaks with mock sincerity.

“Good. Now go.” Ander smiles at his friend, watching as Allanon strolls away.

Hopefully to catch up on some well needed rest.

Which isn't very likely to happen as Allanon is simply taking an alternative route back to The Sanctuary!

With his friend gone, Ander heads a little further down the corridor to where he said he'd meet Arion and Diana.

Stopping by the balcony, he waits.

Only turning around when he hears footsteps.

Arion begins to glare when he realizes that it's only Ander.

He'd been given different information.

“You said we were meeting with the Generals.” Arion glances over at Commander Tilton, his tone of voice a sharp one.

Diana exchanges a look with Ander, who decides to explain to his brother what the meeting really is about.

“Father was right. Sending our army to the Breakline is foolish. Allanon agrees to. He thinks we should stay here, just like father but, as much as I think that they are right I can't help but believe that by standing by whilst Demons slaughter our people makes us look weak.” Ander admits to Arion.

“What do you suggest?” Arion enquires. 

Somewhat pleased at the sound of his brother going against the Druid’s wishes for once.

“That I lead a small unit of solider to track the Demons down to their source.” Ander states his risky plan.

“Once I establish our enemy size, we can petition father for more troops.” He finishes as Arion just shakes his head.

Already not a fan of his brother’s plan.

“No Elf has ever travelled beyond the Breakline’s outermost edges. Without an army, you won't survive.” Arion points out.

Trying to hide the worry he feels from his brother.

“True. No Elf has, which is why I need a guide.” Ander continues.

Arion sighs. Immediately guessing his brother’s plan.

His stupid, stupid plan.

“You want to travel out to the Breakline with that Druid?” 

“No. Allanon doesn't know of my plan. I haven't told him because I know he'll try and stop me and that is something he can do so, no. Not Allanon.” Ander explains, taking a nervous deep breath before telling his brother the choice he has made.

The choice, he is afraid may destroy what little of a relationship he has left with his brother.

“The Gnome, Slanter.”

There, he said it. It's out there.

The look Arion gives him prompts Ander to explain his choice quickly.

“He was born inside the Breakline. He knows its every peak…”

Ander is cut off by Arion growling animalistically and grabbing him roughly, shoving him up against the cool marble wall.

“THAT CREATURE MURDERED OUR BROTHER!” Arion bellows furiously.

Unable to believe his little brother just said those words.

“Arion, listen to him.” Diana interjects, afraid that Arion may actually harm Ander.

Ander raises a hand to ward her off.

Not wanting Diana to suffer his brother’s livid wrath.

“Our niece, Aine’s daughter, is out there, alone!” Ander protests, fighting against the grip Arion has on his collar.

“Tell me you can sit still whilst she shoulders that burden. Tell me that and I'll walk away.” Ander continues, trying to get his brother to see reason.

Arion tightens his grip on Ander for a moment.

His thoughts running a mile a minute.

This is insane, he can't. He can't let this happen. 

He cannot work with the abomination that murdered his brother…

But he loves his niece.

Despite everything. Despite the fact that she probably hates him, he always has and always will love his niece.

He would do anything to protect Amberle.

And that is the only reason he releases his brother and doesn't beat him to a pulp.

“You plotted this behind my back?” He turns on his girlfriend once he's released his brother.

Her silence and the fact that she set this up in the first place making Arion wonder if Diana had already disused this with Ander before hand.

“You said you wanted to do something.” She confirms his suspicions with her words.

“This!” He glares between her and Ander.

“Is not what I meant.” He hisses before storming off.

“Arion.” Diana calls after him with a disappointed sigh as he stomps away.

Glancing back at Ander once, she shakes her head at him.

“What else can we do, Diana?” He lets out a sigh of his own.

“I'll talk to him, he’ll listen to me.” She murmurs before turning on a heel to follow the disgruntled Prince.

Snorting, Ander turns around to face the balcony again.

“Yeah, I bet his does.”

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands

 

Under the setting sun, in the depths of a Rover Camp, Amberle is tied to a rough tree.

She looks from left to right, trying to figure out a way to free herself from the ropes that bind her wrists to the tree.

Sighing in annoyance, the sound of a horse draws her attention to Eretria, whom begins to walk past her with one of their horses at her side.

At this point Amberle thinks she must really be desperate as, she attempts to play the one card she hope might end up setting her free.

“Eretria!” She calls out in the most gentle tone she has ever addressed the Rover with.

Surprised at the Elvin Princess using her name for once, Eretria turns her head in her direction.

She must really be a stupid woman, she thinks to herself when she begins to walk towards the restrained Princess.

“Look, you were right, you have no reason to trust me.” Amberle starts the second Eretria approaches her.

Well no shit. Eretria thinks, but doesn't say as she gives the Princess a skeptical glance.

“But you were chosen, just like me. We may not like it, but we’re in this together.” Amberle continues as Eretria just scoffs.

“We couldn't be any less together.” Eretria retorts. 

Well, trying to appeal to her didn't work. Amberle thinks to herself.

She isn't surprised. She is a Rover after all.

Yet, for once, Eretria being a Rover might just work in her advantage.

Which is why she tries to appeal to Eretria on a level that she will understand and may just accept.

“How much did he promise you?” She tilts her head to the side.

Hating herself for having to sink to such standards.

“Cephalo mentioned a reward. Gold, I'm guessing.” Amberle continues when Eretria doesn't say a word.

“What's your point?” Eretria snaps, not particularly liking the tone to the Princess’s voice.

“This place is no palace.” Amberle states bluntly.

“Whatever Cephalo’s offered you, my grandfather will pay twenty times that.” Amberle bargains.

Yet her tactics are cut short by the sudden appearance of Cephalo.

“Ah, just the lovely ladies I was looking for.” He starts as he nears them, taking a swig from his flask and gripping Eretria's shoulder, whom immediately looks away.

The response not going unnoticed by Amberle.

“I am almost gonna miss you.” Cephalo addresses Eretria. 

“Am I free to go?” She asks hopefully. Praying that he just sets her free now.

“I may be a bastard.” Cephalo starts as he digs a pouch of gold out of his pocket for Eretria.

“But I'm a bastard who keeps his word.” He wraps Eretria's fingers around the leather pouch before releasing them.

Eretria can barely believe what she's hearing.

This is it. She is free.

She finally got what she wanted.

Her freedom.

She makes no haste in mounting the stolen horse.

“What, no hug?” Cephalo glances up at Eretria who only glares at him before riding away.

For once in her life, she is a free woman.

The abuse is over. Once and for all.

She rides away without another thought.

Trying to forget the pained expression the Elvin Princess gives her as she goes.

“That's okay.” Cephalo continues, watching Eretria ride away before sighing.

Turning his attention towards the Elvin Princess instead.

“I'm sure you'll be much more accommodating.” He smirks.

A horrified and fearful expression crossing Amberle's face at his words, as he leers over her. 

“Never had Elf before.” He comments, grasping her hip with his filthy hand.

Amberle can't even free her hands to fight back.

“Is it true what they say?” He enquires as he moves in closer.

Amberle raises her leg and knees him in the groin, enjoying watching him squirm.

“Elvin bitch!” He hisses at her.

“You're a pig.” She snarls back as he gets to his feet, striking her sharply across the face before snorting and taking her face in his hands.

Amberle turns her head quickly, trying to escape his grasp as he laughs.

From a distance away, Eretria watches.

Having turned her head when she heard the slap.

No. She tells herself. She is free now. She can leave. That's what she must do.

That Elf has caused her enough pain and trouble as it is.

Why should she do anything after everything that Elvin Princess did to her?

Riding away into the distance Eretria forces herself to ignore the helpless cries and whimpers from the Princess as she does so.

This ain't her problem anymore.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Still tied to where the Rover’s had left them, in Marsh Wolf country. Wil forces himself out of his rope restraints with the help of the other Elvin guards who have managed to set themselves free.

“We need to move. We’ll die out here in the open.” Crispin mutters from the ground.

His deep cut keeping him grounded to the forest floor.

Tearing a strip of fabric to create a bandage, Wil shakes his head at the Elf.

“We can't go anywhere until we stop the bleeding.” He speaks using the most strict tone he is capable of speaking in.

Feeling a somewhat sense of pleasure in being able to talk to the asshole of an Elf in this manner.

Because, for once. Wil knows more about something then they do.

He's the only one with medical training and he takes pride in that fact.

“Your Rover girl is going to burn for this boy.” Crispin snarls at Wil.

“Great.” Wil mutters. Not choosing to take the higher ground this time.

“I'll be sure to tell her that the next time we hang out.” He speaks with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He ties the bandage around Crispin's leg sharply. 

Totally not that sharp on purpose…

Crispin cries out in agony. 

Yet his cries are accompanied by the sound of howling wolves…

 

Meanwhile, at The Rover Camp

 

Whilst Cephalo’s Rover’s toast to a good score and drink ceremoniously in a group, Cephalo drags a struggling Amberle into his tent.

Fighting against his iron like grip every step of the way, despite her tied hands. Amberle tries to escape from him.

Trying everything in her power to free herself.

To no success at all.

“I know a brothel owner who pays triple for Elves.” Cephalo remarks seconds before Amberle spits in his face.

“You've still got a little fight in you. Good.” He smirks before throwing her forcibly down onto the ground.

He also makes a point to throw his sword to the side, advancing on the Elvin Princess.

“HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!” Amberle cries out desperately in hopes of attracting anyone's attention.

Anyone at all.

Cephalo simply starts to laugh loudly at her screams.

“Yell are you want, Princess.” He chuckles as he begins to unbuckle his belt.

“It's nothing but music to me.” 

“HELP!” Amberle yells again and this time, she is heard by someone.

‘Amberle?’ Allanon's gentle voice fills her head.

‘AMBERLE!’ He yells in her head when he realizes what is happening to her.

And before Cephalo can lay a hand on her, he is thrown backwards by an unknown force that emits from Amberle.

“What the hell was that?” Eretria, who had just been about to take Cephalo out herself, gasps when she has to jump to the side to avoid being hit by the flying Cephalo.

“Princess?” She calls to the Elvin Princess who, lies upon the ground, unmoving.

“Hey!” She snaps, approaching the seemingly unconscious Princess.

‘AMBERLE!’ Allanon's voice in her mind forces Amberle back to consciousness.

Sitting up slowly, Amberle clutches her now sore head and groans softly.

‘I'm so sorry, Amberle. I…’

‘You saved me.’ Amberle cuts him off quickly.

‘I also could have killed you.’

‘No, no, you saved me, I don't know how but you saved me, thank you.’ She whispers.

‘I couldn't let that Rover lay a hand on you…’ Allanon murmurs before falling silent.

Their connection abruptly ending.

‘Allanon?’ Amberle tries to speak with him again.

‘Allanon?!’ Amberle cries to no response.

“Hey, hey, Princess, you with me?” Eretria’s voice calls loudly.

Rubbing her sore head once more before getting to her feet, Amberle gives Eretria a look in response.

‘Allanon, are you okay?!’ Amberle initiates their connection to nothing but silence.

Breathing quickly, Amberle begins to fear that something has happened to him.

“What the hell was that?” Eretria continues to talk, raising her eyebrow at the Princess.

“If you had magic, why the hell didn't you use it before?” 

“I don't have magic. That wasn't me.” Amberle speaks, almost in a daze.

“Your Druid used that link between your heads to fire off some magic to save you? Now that's dedication.” Eretria remarks before folding her arms.

“You know, we really should be leaving, so if you could stop having one of your conversations with your Druid.” 

“I'm not. I can't, I can't get through to him right now… I…”

“We need to leave. You can speak to the guy later.” Eretria takes a step towards her.

“Why are you here?” Amberle questions a moment later before pausing.

Unable to believe in the possibility that Eretria may be here because she came back for her.

“Well, before your fiancé used his magic to save you, I was actually about to save your ass.” Eretria informs her.

“But… Why?” Amberle shakes her head, finding it difficult to comprehend that Eretria would do this for her.

“Twenty times what Cephalo paid, yes?” 

So the bribery had worked. Amberle thinks momentarily to herself.

She did have to lower herself to Rover standards to get Eretria to do something for her.

“Of course, you have my word.” Amberle nods as Eretria frees her hands.

"It wasn't just because of the money, you know." Eretria murmurs as she removes the rope from Amberle.

"Really?" Amberle looks up at her, wondering what her true reasoning was.

Perhaps somewhere, deep down inside she does have a heart.

Perhaps she'd come back because she didn't want Amberle to end up in a similar position to what her own used to be like.

"I don't want to be brutally murdered by your fiancé." She mutters.

"Oh." Amberle notes.

Thinking back she does remember Allanon's threatening words to Eretria. 

Amberle smirks at the memory.

Upon hearing groans Eretria begins to move quickly toward the awakening Cephalo.

She takes no haste in binding his hands with the same rope he'd bound Amberle’s.

Amberle watches her in confusion.

Reaching into his pocket, Eretria secures the small bag of Elfstones that she intends to return to Wil.

“Oh, you thieving little bitch!” Cephalo hisses up at her when he realized what is happening.

Eretria shoves him sharply at his words.

“You're the one who taught me the value of a good double cross.” She retorts.

The fact that she has the upper hand for the first time in her life making her feel elated and empowered.

“Horses are outside. Let's go.” Eretria tells Amberle, hauling Cephalo to his feet.

“You're bringing him with us?” Amberle looks at her in confusion. Not understanding her actions.

“Unless you'd like to do the honors.” Eretria presents her with a long knife with jagged edges.

Amberle visually recoils at her words and offer.

“If he is with us then he is not hunting us. Considering him insurance.” She sneers at Cephalo before continuing to drag his ass out of the tent.

“You think my men will just let you walk out of here?” Cephalo threatens her as, Amberle follows after them.

Still calling out for Allanon with her mind.

“You're right.” Eretria replies, chucking him out of the tent and onto the ground, smirking as she views her hard work with a satisfied sigh.

“It's a good thing I took care of them.” She states.

Amberle looks around in horror as she sees that every single Rover is lying upon the ground.

Could Eretria really have murdered all of them in cold blood to get to her?

“Nothing a little knockout powder can't handle.” Eretria remarks.

And for once, when she looks back toward the Elvin Princess she realizes that she is wearing a similar smirk to her own.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Now that the night is upon them, the Elvin guards are on the look out for Marsh Wolf activity.

They have lit a small fire, creating torches from that fire. 

They stand in a circle, a circle in which Wil and Crispin are in the middle of.

Wil still tending to the Elf’s leg wound.

“Stay in formation. Fill the gaps.” Crispin barks out commands as Wil deals with the injury.

It's bad, really bad. Wil notes as he looks over it again.

It needs to be cauterized.

Crispin sits up immediately when he sees Wil reach for a long stick that has smoke billowing from its ends.

“What is that? What are you doing?” He questions.

Wil takes great pleasure in shoving him back down again.

“Bite down, big guy.” Wil lifts another stick into his hand, placing it into Crispin’s mouth.

“You're going to feel this.” Wil tells him before forcing the smoky stick into the wound with no mercy whatsoever.

Crispin screams out in agony from the excruciating pain.

Wil glances down at him as he drags the stick across the wound.

He'd probably feel sorry for the guy if he wasn't such a jackass.

The sudden growl that he hears almost causes Wil to drop the stick in his hand.

The Elvin guards jump into action immediately, whirling around in all directions.

Wil is startled when he sees a flash of black fur across from him.

“I can't see it.” An Elvin guard states, seconds before the flame of her torch goes out and the Marsh Wolf attacks.

Dragging the Elvin guard into the bushes.

Wil wants to cover his ears when all they can hear is the sound of gnashing teeth and the screams of the Elvin guard as she is eaten alive.

Torn apart by the Marsh Wolf.

Yet the sound of the Marsh Wolf squealing is the second sound they hear.

Wil dares himself to look up. Wondering if it had been killed by one of the Elvin guards.

It hadn't.

“I leave you alone for a couple of hours and look what happens.” Eretria calls as she steps confidently into the light.

Her knife bathed in the blood of Marsh Wolf.

“You completely fall apart.”

 

Meanwhile, in Arborlon…

 

Deciding that he's going to go through with his plan with or without Arion’s support. Ander decides that he needs to speak with Allanon before he goes any further with this.

Because once he gets Slanter out he's not going to stop until his plan is done.

Which is why, if he is going to say a somewhat goodbye to his friend he's going to do it now.

He hopes Allanon has gone to his chambers like Ander had instructed him to.

Somehow, he doubts it but he's going to check there first anyway.

“Prince Ander! Prince Ander!” The hurried and surprisingly anxious voice of the young boy, Bandon calls from one end of the corridor.

“Yes?” Ander frowns at the sight of the boy running towards him.

“It's Allanon.” He starts.

“What?” Ander gives him a confused look.

“Allanon. He, we were practicing when he heard something. I don't know where from it was either Amberle or the tree. I don't know! But he started casting some kind of spell and he… He already looked terrible when we were practicing I thought it was me but…” Bandon babbles hurriedly.

“Woah, woah. Slow down, slow down! Wait. Bandon!” He calls when Bandon begins to run back in the direction he came from.

Chasing after the boy, worry on his mind, Ander follows him all the way to The Sanctuary.

“Has something happened with The Ellcrys?” Ander enquires as Bandon speeds through the large doors.

“Allanon, are you in here?” Ander calls as he follows Bandon inside.

Which is when he sees his best friend.

Unconscious and unmoving, slumped up against the bark of The Ellcrys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad chapter. I'm not feeling great right now and I just want to keep myself busy and occupied and have a reason to get out of bed in the morning so, here's a chapter. The effort to make this was fuled by looking at some nice gifs of Manu on Tumblr. Thanks so much for reading, I'll go make a start on the next chapter now. Thank you for all your kind words, Please comment if you can


	18. The Demon Of Drey Wood

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Once reunited, Amberle, Wil, Eretria and the Elvin Guards move through the night as quickly as they can until day breaks.

It is only when it is daylight that they stop traveling.

“I saw a stream about five minutes from here, I'm going to take a wash.” Wil states, breaking the silence that had fallen.

No one responds to him.

The Elvin Guards and Eretria are busy restraining Cephalo.

Amberle is pacing up and down, not saying a word.

“Hey, Amberle. We’re safe now. It's all good. We’re back together.” Wil approaches her.

Amberle hasn't said a word since they started traveling.

She'd sighed in relief when she saw him alive, Wil remembers that but she didn't speak to him.

Or anyone.

“What's wrong?” He asks her after a moment.

“Amberle?” He continues when he receives nothing but silence.

“Wil!” Amberle snaps back ferociously before sighing.

“Not. Not right now.” She says in a softer tone. She hadn't meant to yell at Wil like that.

She's just trying to focus.

“Amberle, tell me, what's wrong?” Wil presses, approaching her slowly.

Closing her eyes, Amberle takes a deep breath before looking up at Wil.

“When I was taken by The Rover’s, Cephalo tried to attack me. I couldn't fight him off so Allanon used our connection to save me with his magic. Ever since then I can't talk to him, he's not answering me. Yet I know he's there, I can sense that he's there but he somehow can't reply to me and I'm worried, okay? I'm worried that something has happened to him. So…”

“You're just going to try and get an answer from him?” Wil guesses.

“Yes.” Amberle nods.

“Look, I'm sure he's fine, Amberle.” Wil tries to assure her.

“No, no he's not fine, I can feel it. I can just sense it.” Amberle cuts him off.

“Okay, okay.” Wil holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Sorry.” Amberle says after a moment.

“I'm just…”

“It's okay. I get it.” Wil gives her a warm smile before turning to go.

“Wil?” Amberle calls for him.

“Yeah?”

“When we spoke earlier.” Amberle starts.

“Yeah, we kinda got cut off by a bunch of Rover’s.” Wil nods.

“I thought I'd let you know that I accept your apology.” Amberle states with a somewhat smile.

Wil beams back.

“Thank you.” He finishes before turning to head in the direction of the stream he'd seen.

It isn't a long walk and when he sees it, Wil finds himself actually running towards the water.

Taking no haste in pulling off his clothes, Wil climbs eagerly into the stream.

The water has been warmed by the morning sun.

It's peaceful.

Wil lets out a pleasured sigh as the warm water works it's magic on soothing his cuts, bruises and aching limbs.

If he could stay here forever, he would.

If, somehow by a minor miracle they survive this quest. Wil thinks he may just spend a couple of weeks in one of those Arborlon baths. 

King Eventine had mentioned that Wil could have a wing of the palace to himself if they returned.

Seeing as, Wil is royalty.

Wil still can't get his head around that fact.

Yet, he doesn't know if he would stay in the palace.

Honestly, if Wil survives this. If by some miracle they pull this off, Wil knows exactly what He’s going to do.

He's going to Storlock.

He takes a couple of moments to relax in the water and fantasize about Storlock before getting to work on scrubbing the blood from his clothes. 

That asshole of an Elf had bled onto his favorite trousers.

Hopefully Crispin will give him less of a hard time now, seeing as Wil did just save his life with his medical knowledge.

Wil doubts it.

Perhaps he should play the ‘I'm a Shannara’ card if Crispin belittles or is rude to him again.

Yet, in all honesty. Wil doesn't know if wants to go by ‘Shannara’.

It's an incredibly nice position to be in, royalty. Wil gets. 

But, he doesn't want that.

He knows people would give their right arm to be a royal. 

Yet, that's just not him.

He likes being an Ohmsford. 

All he wants is a simple life.

One where he can be a healer, in Storlock is his dream. 

He hopes he achieves his dream.

“Looking good.” Eretria’s voice sounds out.

Wil all but falls into the lake in shock.

“What do they feed you men in the Vale?” 

Wil doesn't say anything to her for the moment.

Not sure what he can say. He already thanked her for saving his and the Elves lives on their way here.

And Amberle's just forgiven him.

He needs to keep his mind on the quest. 

“I thought you'd be happy to see me.” Eretria calls to him, sitting cross legged across from him.

Mind on the quest. Mind on the quest. Wil firmly tells himself, tugging on his now clean clothes.

“Just because you did the right thing once in your life, doesn't mean I trust you.” Wil states.

Amberle would be pleased with him.

Eretria bows her head, trying to hide her disappointment.

“You screwed me in the woods when I first met you. You screwed me at the palace when I knew better. I'm in no rush to let you do that again.” Wil declares firmly.

But is he telling her that or himself? 

Shut up brain, Wil grumbles internally.

“Well that's too bad.” Eretria grins, pulling the pouch that contains the Elfstones out of her pocket.

“You're pretty good in bed.” She informs him, tossing the small leather pouch into his hand.

Wil stares down at it in shock.

“The Elfstones?” He whispers.

“Figured you'd need them if we’re at risk of Demon attacks.” Eretria shrugs as, just to be sure, Wil shakes the three small, aqua blue stones into his hand.

“Thank you.” He glances up at her.

“You're welcome.” She replies, offering Wil a hand when she sees he's about the cross the stream.

Wil takes it, allowing her to help him back across.

Yet she accidentally tugs a little too hard and he ends up colliding into her.

Mind on the quest. Mind on the quest. Mind on the damn quest Wil! He scolds himself as his eyes flicker down to her soft pink lips.

Lips he has kissed and enjoyed kissing.

“Thanks for the errr. Stones.” Wil babbles quickly, his ears flushing a deep red.

Quest. Wil, quest! He internally begins to yell at himself.

“You did such a good job with that Fury. I think they're in safe and capable hands when they're with you.” Eretria murmurs, beginning to stand up on tiptoes.

“You really think that?” Wil begins to blush.

“I did the second I saw you kill that Demon.” Eretria informs him.

“Thanks.” Wil blushes again.

“You're welcome.” Eretria whispers, pressing a seductive kiss to the side of his mouth before pulling away.

Ohh my god. Wil thinks as he watches he pull away.

No… Think, think about the quest. Taking it seriously. The Four Lands are in danger…

Yet, Wil doesn't think with his head when he grabs Eretria by the wrist and pulls her back into him, kissing her properly this time.

“So much for your words.” Eretria sniggers against his lips.

“That.” Wil almost squeaks.

“Was a thank you for saving my life.” He says slowly.

“One hell of a thank you.” Eretria chuckles as Wil caresses her face.

“You're welcome.” She whispers again, rising up to give him an even deeper kiss.

Which they instantly break the second they hear screaming and yelling.

Pulling away from each other, Wil and Eretria begin to race across the field.

“Enough.” They hear Amberle shout as they near the others.

“Enough.” They hear her say, when they realize what is happening.

Crispin, beating the crap out of Cephalo.

“I said.”

Amberle moves across the field towards them angry, tearing Crispin's own sword free from its holster and threatening him with it.

“Enough.” She speaks sharply.

“All due respect, your highness, but get out of my way, now!” Crispin hisses at her.

Amberle does not back down.

“I understand that you want justice, Captain, but not like this.” Amberle states as calmly as she can.

“Keeping him alive is a mistake!” He snarls.

“Maybe.” Amberle agrees.

On account of what Cephalo has done, she agrees. She does but murder in cold blood is never the way.

“But if so it will be my mistake, now stand down.” She continues to threaten him with his own sword.

“We’re not done, Rover.” Crispin turns on Cephalo again whom, spits blood onto the ground.

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Crispin mutters with a mock salute.

Amberle keeps her sword raised to Crispin until she is sure he has stood down.

“We need more rope if we’re going to be dragging both of them.” Crispin growls to Amberle and the other Elvin guards, glaring between Eretria and Cephalo.

No. Eretria thinks immediately.

This can't be happening, not again.

“Actually.” Wil speaks up to her surprise.

“Eretria shall be riding on the back of my horse with me.” He states plainly.

“She did assist in saving my life, Wil’s and you and your men.” Amberle adds in his defense.

“You can't be. You can't be serious.” Crispin laughs at the pure insanity of their words.

“We are and seeing as I was so kind to patch up your leg, not to mention the fact that Amberle is your Princess and I am a Shannara, which makes me in fact royalty to, like it or not. I expect that you will do what we say without arguing with us.” Wil folds his arms.

Both Amberle and Eretria immediately impressed at Wil stepping up for the first time against someone that speaks down to him.

“You heard him.” Amberle folds her own arms.

Seething with rage, Crispin glowers at them both before stomping away.

“We need to move out.” He growls.

“NOW!”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

“What the hell happened?! How long as he been like this?!” Ander questions the anxious Bandon as he races over to where his best friend lies motionless upon the stone steps.

“Allanon.” Ander bends down beside him, resting a hand on his arm and shaking him lightly.

“Allanon!” He raises his voice when he gets no immediate response.

“How did he end up like this, Bandon? Was he trying to communicate with the tree? Use magic? What?” Ander questions quickly, still trying to wake his friend.

“What do we do?” Bandon glances worriedly between Ander and the unconscious Allanon.

“Uhhh. Okay, okay. Help me get him up.” Ander suggests.

“I can't. I can't do that. I can't touch him.” Bandon reminds him quickly.

“What? Why… Oh, I remember. Does it really activate your powers every time you…”

“Yes, it does and I can't, I can't do that again.” Bandon says quickly before shaking his head.

“Have I done this to him?” Bandon murmurs as Ander tries to think of something.

Anything he can do for his friend.

“What?” Ander glances up at him.

“We've been practicing for hours. Have I done this to him?” Bandon whispers.

Fearful that this is all his fault.

“I doubt it.” Ander says to reassure the obviously distressed boy.

Honestly, he doesn't even know.

“We’re only going to find out when we wake him up.” Ander states before getting to his feet, an idea coming to mind.

“What are you doing?” Bandon questions when Ander races around The Sanctuary.

“With the significance this place holds, people sometimes forget that this place is still.” Ander races back towards Allanon, a bucket in his hands.

“A glorified greenhouse.” He states before chucking the bucket filled with water at Allanon.

Whom to, both Ander and Bandon’s relief awakens straight away.

“Oh thank god.” Ander whispers, relieved that his plan worked.

“Did someone…” Allanon murmurs, his voice hoarse.

“Call The Sanctuary, the home of The Ellcrys, a ‘glorified greenhouse’?”

“He's back.” Ander says with a smirk.

“Ander.” Allanon mutters, a bit more sharper than he had intended.

“Hey, I just got my own back on you for all the times you've done that to me.” Ander tries to make a joke out of it.

As, Ander is not a stranger to getting a bucket of water dumped upon him unexpectedly.

Allanon has done that many a morning when Ander has been too hungover to move.

“Did I do this to you, is this my fault?” Bandon question immediately, racing forward and bending down beside Allanon.

“No, what?” Allanon rubs his head that is sore and feels like it's about to split open.

“My curse. Did our practicing…”

“Bandon. Bandon this is not your fault.” Allanon assures him.

“Are you…”

“Yes, Bandon.” Allanon cuts him off.

“Then what then? What happened?” Ander questions.

“Well…” Allanon starts to stand up.

Causing both Ander and Bandon to panic.

“Hey, careful.” Ander helps steady his friend.

“I was communicating with Amberle. She needed my help, I used our bond to protect her by projecting magic to her location. All magic comes with a price.” Allanon shrugs.

Even shrugging causes a wave of pain to spread through his body.

He doesn't react thought, he just gives Bandon and Ander a somewhat smile.

Hoping to rid Ander and Bandon of their worries.

“Is she alright?” Ander's eyes widen.

“I believe she is now. I protected her.” Allanon states.

“Thank you.” Ander sighs with relief, even Bandon is smiling at Allanon's words.

“So, it was just that, yes? Just a lot of magic was used and it exhausted you?” Bandon enquires a moment later.

“Yes.” Allanon lies with ease.

“Exactly that.”

Relief in both of their eyes. Ander still, however believes that something needs to be done about this and he makes his concerns known.

“Still, you should rest. Allow yourself to heal.”

“I can assure you that I am fine, Ander.” Allanon tries to assure him.

“You kinda don't look it.” Bandon admits nervously.

Allanon gives them both a semi-annoyed glance.

“I must try to make contact with Amberle.” He informs them both a moment later.

“Ooh. Do you think, because of your bond that she knows you ended up passed out?” Ander raises an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately, I believe you may be right.” Allanon responds.

“Yikes. I know my niece, Allanon, you need to contact her right away. Then rest. Just don't get yourself to that state again, you scared the hell out of me and Bandon.” Ander admits.

“That was not my intention.” Allanon replies.

“Try to make sure it doesn't happen again.” Ander sighs as Allanon gives him a look.

“Is everything a’right with you, Ander?”

“Yes. Yeah, I've just been called to lead a scouting mission. I leave in an hour.” Ander lies, somewhat.

“You should go.” Allanon points out.

“Not until I know my friend is okay and is going to be careful from now on. I don't want to find my best friend in that position ever again, okay?” Ander gives him a stern look.

“And you, my friend better make sure that you stay safe. That you are surrounded by guards and keep your wits about you out there. Amberle needs you to return safely. I need you to be safe.” Allanon gives Ander a stern look of his own.

“How about we both promise each other that we’ll both be careful?” Ander smiles somewhat.

“Yes.” Allanon bows his head once.

“I shall meet you here upon your return.” Allanon instructs.

Ander nods quickly before moving forth and pulling Allanon into a tight embrace.

“Stay safe.” Ander practically begs his friend when pulling away.

“I expect the same from you.” Allanon retorts, watching as Ander heads out of The Sanctuary.

Glancing towards Bandon, he notices that the boy’s head is turned.

Allanon uses that moment to grimace in pain from the agony that is still spreading throughout his entire body.

When Bandon turns his head again, Allanon gives the boy a tight smile.

“I am going to contact Amberle.” Allanon informs Bandon.

“And then you'll do what Prince Ander told you to do and rest?” Bandon asks hopefully.

In retrospect, Bandon should have known not to get his hopes up.

“I’m contacting Amberle and then you and I are going to continue with the practicing.”

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands…

 

The journey is done is complete silence since their last stop.

Amberle keeps on trying to speak with Allanon.

Crispin tries not to make any comments about the two Rover’s that accompany them.

Eretria is beyond thankful that she is no longer chained up and being dragged.

She does get a sense of pleasure from watching Cephalo in her position though.

It's about time he endured some pain. She thinks as she sits on the back of Wil’s horse.

Her arms coiled around his waist, her fingers secretly gripping his.

Wil smiles when she tightens her hold on his fingers.

‘Amberle.’ Amberle suddenly hear's Allanon's voice in her mind.

‘Allanon?!’ She whispers back, relief rushing through her instantly at the sound of his voice.

‘I thought something had happened to you, where did you go?’ She questions immediately.

‘The Ellcrys requested my presence. It was informing me of the current activities of the Dagda Moor. It must have silenced our connection for a little while.’ Allanon replies.

Amberle is immediately skeptical at his words.

She knew how she'd felt when she couldn't speak with Allanon suddenly.

Something was wrong. She just knows it.

‘Allanon.’ Amberle retorts in a tone that hopefully gets the message across to him that she doesn't exactly buy his story.

“Yes, love?’ His innocent response has Amberle even more convinced that there's more to what happened then what Allanon is telling her.

‘What's going on? Are you okay?’ 

‘Don't worry about me, love. I am fine.’ He attempts to assure her.

‘Allanon…’

“Did you hear that?” Eretria's words immediately pull Amberle from her conversation.

‘We’re not done.’ Amberle warns Allanon before focusing on what's happening around her.

Expecting something to go wrong.

“I don't hear anything.” Wil comments when they all come to a stop.

“Exactly. No birds.” Eretria remarks.

“Scout.” Crispin glances to one of the Elvin guards.

“Yes, sir.” The guard replies immediately before jogging off into the distance.

Dismounting her horse, Amberle raises her eyebrow at Wil when he carefully helps Eretria down from their horse.

After the words they had shared, Amberle is hoping Wil will be smarter when it comes to dealing with Rovers. 

Especially Eretria.

“Take a look up ahead.” Crispin offers the scout a horse.

“Yes, sir.” The scout responds politely before riding away.

“Anything we should know?” Amberle asks Crispin.

“Scouting for tracks.” Crispin mutters. Still annoyed at the Princess for taking the Rover and the Halfling’s side earlier.

“According to the maps the fort is just beyond these woods. I don't want anymore nasty surprises.” Crispin informs her.

He, Amberle, Wil and Eretria watching as the scout rides his horse into a wasteland that lies ahead.

The wasteland is bathed in an orange glow.

Smoke billowing from upturned cans, tires and spillages

The horse the scout is upon reacts negatively to the hisses the smoke makes and rides away, throwing the scout off its back.

“Help! Help!” The scout yells as the horse gallops away from him.

“We have to help him!” Amberle cries, moving forth instantly when she sees the struggling scout.

Eretria practically pins her hands behind her back before she can move anywhere.

“Princess, that area is poison. We have to stay back.” She admits to her, keeping the Princess held back.

The group watching as the scout collapse to the ground again.

His liquified organs pouring out of his mouth and his face boiling off.

No one says a word.

They're all too horrified to speak.

All but Crispin who, puts all emotion aside to focus on getting them away from this evidently toxic wasteland.

“The wind is changing. We have to move.”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon 

 

After reluctantly leaving Allanon, Ander moves with a purpose to the place in which they have kept Slanter for all these years.

Entering the cell, Ander holds out a light to lead his way through the darkness.

Flinching when the door closes behind him.

This is it. He thinks to himself.

Man up, there's no going back now. He tells himself before edging forward.

Bravely, setting his torch down, Ander steps towards the only light in the room.

A pale almost blue glow that illuminates the Gnome prisoner that has its back to Ander.

Unsure of what to say, Ander keeps edging forward.

Practically jumping ten feet when Slanter whirls around, roaring animalistically at him.

Ander breathes heavily in fear from the sudden shock.

Yet works on calming himself down quickly so he can address the Gnome and speak what he came here to say.

“I come in peace, Gnome.” Ander starts.

Slanter is in chains. There is no way he can hurt him.

“I've been locked up for ten years. The only peace I will accept is your father’s head on a pike!” He snarls at Ander.

“I have something better.” Ander replies. Trying to remain calm in the face of his brother's murderer.

He places his hand in his pocket then and removes the key it was holding.

“This is the key to your shackles.” He raises it up so that Slanter can see it.

“What is this?” Slanter mutters.

Ander almost doesn't tell him.

He almost turns around and leaves.

This monster killed his brother.

Aine is dead and Amberle is fatherless because of this Gnome.

This is the most awful thing he has ever had to do.

But if by doing so he helps in saving Amberle and The Four Lands…

“A proposition.” Ander chooses to move forth with his plan.

“Your help in exchange for your freedom.”

“You must be desperate to come to me.” Slanter comments.

“The Elves are scared.” He sneers, leaning forward.

“We are.” Ander admits honestly.

“And you should be too.”

Slanter scoffs immediately at the notion.

“The Dagda Moor has returned.” Ander puts bluntly.

That silences the Gnome immediately. Freezes him in place even.

He knows the severity of the situation. He knows what it means.

The look upon his face brings fear to Ander’s eyes.

“Then we are all undone.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Sanctuary…

 

Pain. 

All Allanon can feel is pain.

Radiating through his entire body.

Consistent, unrelenting pain.

But he ignores it. Well, tries to anyhow.

He pushes it away as far as he can to keep his focus entirely on helping Bandon practice.

“I think we’ve been here a day or more.” Bandon groans when he releases Allanon's hand for the umpteenth time.

“Nine hours.” Allanon retorts.

“Seriously?” Bandon raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yes.” Allanon replies, holding his hand out again.

Bandon whines unhappily.

Surely Allanon must know the pain it causes Bandon to keep having to watch variations of Allanon dying before him?

Allanon is his friend. 

Allanon has been one of the only people to ever understand and care for him.

He hates having to watch him die like this.

But, Allanon is insistent that he practices.

Reluctantly, Bandon reaches out for Allanon's hand again.

Only for Allanon to recoil slightly, a look Bandon can't decipher appearing upon his face.

“Allanon?” Bandon starts when Allanon takes a step backwards.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly.

“Yes.” Allanon hisses through the pain, gritting his teeth.

“Yes. I am fine. I do believe…” He stops again.

“Allanon…”

“The Ellcrys. I believe you to be ready. It's time to put what you have learnt to the test.” Allanon states.

“I would like you to use The Ellcrys to contact Amberle.”

Bandon gives both Allanon and The Ellcrys a nervous look.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks in an unsteady voice.

“There is no certainty with magic but I believe we are at a point where you will be able to speak with Amberle.” Allanon speaks in a matter of fact tone to his voice.

“Control your emotions.” Allanon advises him, urging Bandon to step closer toward the tree.

“Sure.” Bandon nods nervously, glancing up at The Ellcrys before flexing his fingers.

Just pretend it's Allanon's hand. He tells himself when looking at the bark of The Ellcrys.

You've done that a thousand times in the past nine hours. He reminds himself.

Just pretend it's Allanon’s hand, he urges himself to think as he reaches out towards the bark with his fingers.

Gripping it tightly, he is immediately sucked in.

“Focus on Amberle. Search for her, make contact with her.” He hears Allanon's words as he is swept up into a vision like state.

He doesn't know where he is. 

He sees a black henge.

Red ripples rip up the side of the black henge.

There are leaves upon the charcoal like ground. Red leaves.

Leaves painted with blood.

Bandon's eyes follow the trail of blood to its source.

The source, is a small, thin body that lies on its side.

Approaching it slowly, Bandon gently turns it over.

To his upmost horror, Bandon realizes that it is the body of Amberle.

“No.” He whispers as her broken and bloodied body falls into his arms.

“No.” He fights back tears as he holds her.

Terrified that this is real. That this what The Ellcrys is showing him has happened.

Her entire body is bathed in her own blood, her hair drenched in it and her face painted with it.

“Please, no.” Bandon cries, rocking her back and forth, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Amberle was like Allanon. One of the only people to understand and care for him.

She can't be… This can't be real.

She can't be gone.

Bandon weeps as he holds her, begging for this vision to end.

“I felt your magic calling to me, young one.” An unfamiliar voice growls from beside him.

“Who…” Bandon starts through his tears, turning his head.

The Dagda Moor.

He just knows it. The figure before him.

That is the Dagda Moor.

“What have you done to Amberle?” He cries through his tears.

“What have you done to my friend?!”

“You cannot save the girl.” The Dagda Moor informs him sharply.

Shaking his head, Bandon turns back to the body of his friend in his arms, continuing to hold her.

“The Druid was a fool to send you.” The Dagda Moor mutters.

Before Bandon can react, the Dagda Moor is at his side, it's long grey hand outstretched.

The talons reaching for his face…

The second the hand makes contact with his forehead, Bandon finds himself ripped away from Amberle. 

Lying on his back now, Bandon forces himself to sit up.

Yet he is in a hole. Trapped in a hole.

Steel spikes lining the rim.

Trapping him inside.

Bandon cries out for help.

Meanwhile, in the Sanctuary, his hand is still wrapped around the bark of The Ellcrys.

Tilting his head back, Allanon watches in horror as Bandon's gentle brown eyes become red then black…

“BANDON!” Allanon bellows, ripping his hand away from the tree.

“Bandon!” Allanon whispers worriedly as Bandon lets out a pained groan as he begins to fall.

Just like one red leaf does. Snapping off The Ellcrys and tumbling down to the ground.

Bandon does the same, collapsing back in Allanon's arms...

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands

The sky grows darker the closer they get to Drey Wood.

Amberle rides up ahead of them all, concerned.

Allanon isn't answering her again and she can't shake the feeling that there's something wrong with him.

She eyes her ring briefly, the sight of it bringing her some comfort.

“Three thousand years have passed yet humankind’s weapons are still clamming lives!” Crispin snaps angrily, bitter and annoyed from the death of one of his men.

“I lost a good man back there, Rover.” He hisses at Cephalo, like it was his fault that the scout had ended up in that wasteland and had his organs liquified and face melt off.

“Oh, don't worry about it, Captain!” Cephalo snaps as, upon seeing something in the distance and completely ignoring the row between Cephalo and Crispin, Amberle dismounts her horse, wanting to get a closer look at what she hopes is Drey Wood before her.

“The Elves will get their chance to destroy the world.” Cephalo continues, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Wil tenses up at their argument. He has had enough now.

This rage within him has started ever since Prince Arion started calling him ‘halfling’, since Wil heard all the abuse he gave Allanon.

These two arguing about the human-elf situation is the breaking point for Wil.

He intends to make his thoughts and feelings known.

“I hate to interrupt but when the Demons show up, there won't be any Elf this, human that. It'll just be us and them.” Wil snaps angrily, happy to get it off his chest.

“Look!” Amberle calls before either Crispin or Cephalo can retaliate to Wil’s outburst.

Her call managing to get the attention of all of them at the same time.

Amberle beams happily upon realizing that she had been right about what she had seen.

Helping Eretria down from their horse, Wil practically races towards Amberle, holding Eretria's fingers still.

In awe at what he sees before him and ecstatic at the realization.

“We made it!” He cheers.

Amberle gives him a warm smile.

Not even noticing the fact that Wil and Eretria are holding hands.

The fact that they have made it to Drey Wood being the only thing she can focus on right now.

‘Allanon, we made it. We made it Allanon. To Drey Wood. We’re here!’ Amberle sends him a quick update to let him know.

‘I am so proud of you, love.’ Allanon replies in a quiet voice.

‘I knew you would’. He continues, but Amberle’s smile has begun to fade as she realizes something.

Something extremely disconcerting.

“Where are all the guards?” She queries in an uneasy tone.

Wil and Eretria both frown to, taking note of Amberle’s words.

Stepping forward, Crispin raises a large horn to his lips.

Where the hell did that come from? Wil wonders and the same time Eretria thinks where was he keeping that thing?

There is no immediate response to the sound of the horn.

Yet the second Crispin lowers it, something is lobbed over the walls of Drey Wood.

Three decapitated heads, tied together by the hair on each of them.

Amberle gasps in horror at the grotesque sight.

“Let me guess.” Wil winces, the only one who speaks.

“Rin Katsin.”

When nobody responds and Amberle looks close to tears, Wil has his answer.

Yet before anyone can say or do anything the large doors to the fort open.

Revealing that Drey Wood has been destroyed.

An extremely tall, dark, monstrous figure that holds two spikes and billows black smoke stands in the ruins.

It lets out a monstrous roar before beginning to, everyone's immediate panic, advance upon them.

Quickly.

“FALL BACK!” Crispin screams the second the creature makes its move.

“Scouts, engage!” He commands, watching as they serge forwards.

“Retreat to the woods and stay hidden.” He instructs Wil, Amberle and Eretria before drawing his sword.

“That thing will tear your men apart!” Cephalo yells.

For once, the voice of reason.

Especially as when two of the Scouts advance upon the creature it slices them apart with one wing of its giant hands.

“Princess, cut me loose!” Cephalo requests, Amberle turning to him.

“Don't listen to him. Do not do it!” Crispin commands the second the words have left Cephalo’s mouth and Amberle looks indecisive.

“Come on!” Cephalo urges her.

“NO!” Crispin screams the instant Amberle slides her knife through Cephalo’s restraints.

Just at the same time the gigantic monster cuts down another two of the Elves.

One of their helmets rolling down the hill.

“Take the Princess to the woods.” Cephalo turns to Eretria.

“Short Tips and I will distract that big bastard with the stones.” Cephalo states.

“Yeah, no she can look after herself. Wil cannot.” Eretria retorts.

“Eretria!” Wil protests at both her comment and her idea to leave Amberle.

“You'll completely fall apart and I don't trust him.” She eyes Cephalo once before turning Amberle.

“Come on, go to the woods now. We’ll deal with this. You contact your husband to be and ask him what the hell that thing is!” Eretria commands.

“Wait, I don't like this plan.” Wil starts.

“Let's go, Short Tips.” Cephalo ignores his words, both he and Eretria ushering Wil in the direction they intend to go in.

“Here.” Eretria pulls out the leather pouch and has the three aqua blue stones in Wil’s hand before he can even start looking for them.

“Just like The Fury.” She mutters.

“Just like The Fury.” Wil nods, making a fist around the Elfstones, just like before.

Waiting for the burning sensation and the bright blue light.

Nothing.

Just nothing.

“Anytime now, Wil.” Eretria murmurs.

“They're not working.” Wil protests in a higher voice then he had intended.

“Time for plan B.” Cephalo adds.

“Which is?” 

“RUN!” Cephalo bellows, grabbing both Wil and Eretria’s arms as the creature begins to advance on them.

Cephalo speeds down the nearest bank like there's no tomorrow, Wil and Eretria following behind, holding onto each other’s arms to ensure they don't fall.

The three stop behind a rock, waiting to see what the monster does next.

It is engaged by another one of the Elvin Guards.

Eretria and Wil wince immediately. Knowing how that will end.

“You two, give me a dagger and water skin.” Cephalo commands.

“What? Why?” Wil frowns.

“So I can stab you in the neck! Just give them to me!” Cephalo retorts sarcastically.

“For gods sake just do it!” Eretria groans, already in the process of passing Cephalo one of her many daggers.

“Eretria, this is a bad plan.” Wil glances to her.

“Oh come on, I didn't survive all these years without learning a few tricks.” Cephalo points out.

“I certainly didn't survive all these years to be cut down by that thing surrounded by a Half Elf and her!” 

Wil and Eretria glare at Cephalo immediately, who gets to work.

“There goes another one.” Eretria murmurs as she watches that one Elvin Guard get sliced apart by the creature.

“One of you, take this.” Cephalo shoves his creation in the direction of Eretria and Wil.

Taking it in hand, the three of them watch as the creature turns away.

“What. What's it's doing. It saw us!” Eretria points out as Wil pales.

“It's. It's going after Amberle. We need to draw it away.” Wil says already on his feet.

Thinking quickly, Cephalo uses the dagger to cut Wil’s arm and Eretria's side.

“SON OF A…”

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Both Wil and Eretria scream out at the same time.

“Demons are drawn by blood… I think.” Cephalo retorts, a little uncertainty to his voice.

“You. You think?!” Wil practically screams.

“Yeah? Well, if it's coming after us…” Eretria uses one of her other knives to cut Cephalo's arm.

“BITCH!”

“Yeah, hurts, doesn't it?” Eretria sneers at him.

“Let's give it a go!” Cephalo shrugs.

Glaring at the Rover once, Wil lets the cut on his arm bleed, the blood trickling down his finger tips.

Eretria presses her hand to the gash on her side, covering her fingers with her own blood, letting that drip to the ground as well.

“I'm gonna finish what I started back at the camp if this doesn't work.” She hisses.

Cephalo winces slightly at her words and his wound.

The Demon turns around.

It's senses picking up on the mixture of three different types of blood.

“Okay, it's coming for us…” Wil starts.

“Now what?” Eretria turns her head.

“Now, we see how tough this bastard really is.” Cephalo states before taking off running again.

“Come on!” He calls to them as they begin to run again, only stopping when they are quite the distance away from the Demon and are hidden by rocks.

“Now what?” Wil enquires when they stop.

“Wait is that? Why the hell did you being us back to the Wasteland?!” Eretria hisses at him.

“What the…”

“Move fast. Stick to dry land breathe as little as possible.” Cephalo cuts Wil’s immediate protest off.

The arrival of the Demon gives them no time to question Cephalo’s plan.

“Let's go!” Cephalo calls, the three of them quickly covering their nose and mouths before running again.

Racing across the wasteland itself.

Yes, the actual wasteland.

Cephalo goes up ahead, Wil and Eretria holding onto one another once again.

Fearful that if they fall they will end up like that guard.

Faces melted off and throwing up their own liquified organs.

“Get down!” Cephalo shouts, Wil looking skeptical but choosing to follow the instruction.

Watching the Demon run across the wasteland, Cephalo begins to mess with his lighter.

Clicking rapidly until a small flame appears.

Taking it from his hand the second she sees the flame, Eretria throws it expertly towards one of the many spillages in the wasteland.

Flames erupt from the liquid immediately, engulfing the Demon in flames.

“It's not…” Wil starts to say when the Demon practically walks through the fire.

He is immediately silenced by the sudden explosions the second the flames hit the upturned silvery cans lying upon the ground.

Explosion after explosion engulf the Demon that is stood in the very centre of these explosions.

Wil drops down instantly, shielding himself and Eretria.

When the flames have cleared and dark smoke begins to float upwards. It is revealed to the three that the Demon is no more.

Cephalo bursts out laughing almost instantly. 

His laugh a relived one. He pats Wil and Eretria's arms gleefully.

“See?” He chuckles, laughing even more when he sees the look of pure horror, shock and fear upon Wil’s face.

“I told you I had a plan!” He laughs as the three of them get the hell away from the wasteland as fast as their feet will carry them.

 

Meanwhile, in Arborlon…

 

Ander feels sick as he leads the a Gnome out through the very secret entrance Slanter had used to access the palace all those years ago.

To get inside and murder his eldest brother…

“Having second thoughts, Prince?” The Gnome mutters the instant it sees the grave look upon Ander’s face.

“And third and fourth ones.” Ander admits honestly.

He is doing this for Amberle. For Amberle and The Four Lands.

This is for Amberle. He reminds himself as he approaches Slanter.

“With good reason.” Slanter comments to Ander’s somewhat surprise.

“The Breakline is no place for an Elf.”

“It's no place for anyone.” A voice from behind causes Ander to jump and whirl around, sword in hand.

“As long as Demons inhabit it.” Commander Diana Tilton finishes, being the one that is stood behind Ander.

She is followed by Arion.

They're going to stop him. Is Ander’s immediate thoughts.

“Diana?” Ander starts, surprised to see them both here.

Really hoping that they aren't going to stop him as whilst he would love nothing more than to knock out his brother, he wouldn't want to have to take on Diana.

“How did you know that I'd be here?” He questions before groaning.

“Did Allanon…”

“When someone tells you ‘no’, you tend to do the opposite.” Arion points out bluntly.

“If you're here to stop me, save your breath. I have to do this.” Ander states firmly.

“What you're doing is treason.” Arion retorts.

“If you have a better idea, I'm all points.” Ander turns on him.

“We do. I'm coming with you.” Diana reveals to him.

“Like hell you are!” Ander protests instantly.

“The Chosen died on my watch. I won't let these creatures take you too.” Diana informs him.

“You're okay with this?!” Ander turns to Arion as Diana saunters over to Slanter.

“No, not at all. But like you said, we have to do something.” Arion replies in a calm manner for Arion.

“What about father?” Ander reminds him.

“I'll handle father and The Druid, if I have to.” Arion tells them as he walks towards Diana.

“You two just focus on getting back here alive.”

“Don't worry.” Diana assures him in a soft voice.

“We’ll be back before you know it.” She places a hand on his arm.

“Okay.” Arion nods before leaning in to kiss his girlfriend goodbye.

Ander immediately averts his eyes.

Amused, Slanter begins to snigger.

“Let's go.” Diana commands.

“Move!” She grumbles at the Gnome.

“I'm still not on board with you coming with us.” Ander points out.

“Okay. I'll just go and tell Allanon, shall I?” Diana gives him a non-negotiable look.

“Your on Gnome duty.” Ander mutters under his breath as he follows her into the dark of the night.

 

Meanwhile, back at the palace…

 

“Manx?” Eventine calls out for his dog, whom he hasn't seen in a while.

“Manx?” He calls again, turning a corner to see if his dog is hiding there.

Walking into the throne room, Arion approaches his father, who is too busy looking for his dog that he doesn't even realize that his son is in the room.

“Forgive the intrusion, father.” Arion calls to get his attention.

“I couldn't sleep.” He informs his father the second he turns to face him.

“Me neither. I was just about to grab Manx and go to Allanon. I can't find Manx anywhere, I'm worried about him.” Eventine admits to his son.

Arion snorts, the fact that his father is freaking out about a damn mutt is inconceivable to him.

“We are at war and you're worried about a hound?” He makes his thoughts and feelings known.

“Well, he is loyal to me.” Eventine retorts.

More loyal than many people he knows, he wants to say but doesn't.

Manx. Amberle. Allanon. Ander. The most reliable folk he knows.

“What's the matter, boy? What's wrong?” He frowns.

Just having a feeling that something is off about his son.

“I have failed you, father. I have let you down.” He states.

Well, that's the understatement of the year, Eventine would like to say.

But with a war going on and none of them knowing how long they’ll survive for, Eventine doesn't want to die knowing that his son hates him or that his son is left with the belief that Eventine hated him.

Despite everything, Arion is still his boy and right now. In times like this.

The fact that Arion is his son and is alive is the most important thing in the world.

“And I don't know how.” Arion continues.

I'll give you a very, very long list. Eventine wishes to say but once again, remains quiet.

“But this rift between us, I. I can't bear it.” Arion stumbles on his words as Eventine leans forward and grasps his sons arms.

“Look, you have done a lot wrong as of late, Arion we are not getting away from that at all and I am not going back on anything that I said to you or decisions that I have made but you are my son and I will always love you, no matter what you say or do. If anything, it is the world that has let me down. I need you by my side now more than ever because you are my son. I want you and Ander to be by my side. For the two of you to see eye to eye. For you, Ander and Allanon to see eye to eye. For you to realize that the only way we can win this war and run a successful kingdom is if we work together. Side by side. All of us.” Eventine states with a warm smile.

“But not… On the throne.” Arion glances towards it.

“No, not until my work is done and Arion. I said to you. No matter how much I love you because you are my son, the things you have said and done are not something I am willing to just forget. I have made decisions, Arion. Decisions about the throne that you will not like but you will have to accept.” Eventine tells him.

Arion nods and looks down, Eventine stroking his sons shoulder affectionately.

Yet, before Eventine can pull away, Arion draws him in close and runs him through with his sword.

“Well, if you will not give me the throne and instead promise it to that half wit of a Prince, the Princess and her Druid…” Arion hisses as he pushes the sword in deeper.

“Then I will just have to take it.” He snarls tauntingly in Eventine’s ear.

Digging the sword in deeper one more time, Arion waits until the last breath of life leaves King Eventine and his body drops to the floor.

Squeezing the handle of the sword. Arion drops it when revealing himself to be The Changeling all along.

The Changeling walks towards the throne as King Eventine this time.

Sitting upon the throne, The Changeling gives the room a once over with its silver eyes.

King Eventine lying upon the marble ground dead, the floor stained with his blood.

The Changeling lets out a triumphant grin.

“Long. Live. The. King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I got out of bed this morning was to finish this chapter and it's now five thirty am where I am and I've finally finished it and it's come out pretty bad so I apologize for that. I'm just trying to keep myself as busy as possible so I'm off to write the next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading, your kind words make my day and bring me something to smile about (which believe me is rare) so thank you so much for those of you who read this. I'll try to update soon, thanks again, please comment if you can :)


	19. Peace & Pain

I don't own anything, all rights go to their respective owners.

 

‘Allanon!’ Allanon is awoken with abrupt start by the soft, mystical voice of The Ellcrys filling his head.

For a moment, Allanon doesn't move.

In too much pain to move.

The pain that radiates throughout him is even worse this morning.

He can barely even tilt his head without being in indescribable agony.

“Allanon!” The voice of The Ellcrys is more persistent this time and with that Allanon is up on his feet.

The Ellcrys is in need of him.

Whatever he feels is irrelevant.

His hurry to get to The Ellcrys, is however interrupted slightly by his decision to glance over at Bandon.

Who lies in the bed across from the chair Allanon had chosen to rest in, in an uneasy sleep.

Allanon had kept watch over the boy all night.

It had only been when the pain got too much for him that Allanon had dragged in a chair and rested himself for a little while.

“Allanon!” The Ellcrys calls his name again.

Allanon takes off immediately.

 

“What is it?” He enquires the second the doors to The Sanctuary are open. 

“Amberle.” He murmurs, a horrifying thought occupying his mind.

“Where is Amberle? Has something happened to her?!” He somewhat limps toward The Ellcrys.

“Come.” Is all The Ellcrys whispers.

Allanon glances up at the tree once, before stepping forwards.

Gently resting the palm of his hand upon the bark closest to him.

Allanon looks up at the sound of a door opening.

The door to The Ellcrys.

“Closer.” The Ellcrys urges him.

Following the commands of The Ellcrys without a word Allanon walks slowly up the pale stone steps and into the tree.

Perhaps this is something serious. He ponders as he moves through the tree, gently moving branches and roots with his fingers to clear his path.

Being extremely careful not to break any.

“Tell me.” He raises his voice to the tree.

“What is it? Is Amberle safe? He questions The Ellcrys to silence.

“Please.” Allanon murmurs as he continues to move through the tree.

“Just tell me if she's safe.”

The Ellcrys doesn't reply with words yet, shines a light down a corridor for him.

The tree wants him to go down it, Allanon deciphers.

Allanon moves quickly and with a purpose, still taking care not to inflict any damage on The Ellcrys.

God help the tree if it had ever made Wil Shannara come inside. He thinks to himself as he walks.

There is a door made from bark at the end of the illuminated corridor.

It opens for Allanon the second he approaches it.

The room in which he walks into is filled with even more light then the corridor he had just left.

A pale glow fills the room, shining down on a circular area that has grass underfoot.

Allanon immediately feels a sense of peace here.

The agony doesn't leave him but he feels as if he can relax here somewhat.

There is a large, plush swing seat in the centre of the area, bathed in a warming golden glow.

Deeper than the glow that occupies the rest of the room.

There are yellow leaves upon the grass, a slight breeze lifts them slightly and causes the swing seat to rock, back and forth, back and forth.

“Closer.” The Ellcrys instructs, it's words seemingly implying to Allanon that the tree would like him to head in the direction of the swing seat.

Allanon obliges with a raised eyebrow look.

“Is this your way of telling me to get some rest?” He enquires.

If so, The Ellcrys is turning into Ander and Bandon.

“In a manner of speaking.” The Ellcrys replies. Allanon rolls his eyes at the tree.

“I do not need rest.” He mutters gruffly.

The Ellcrys doesn't like his answer and creates a gentle breeze that guides him in the direction of the swing seat.

Upon which are mountains of soft pillows and furry blankets.

“Wait.” The Ellcrys calls to him once more.

“What is this for?” Allanon questions only to not hear a word from The Ellcrys.

Whom knows exactly what she's doing.

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands

 

Eretria can sense a presence around her.

Years of practically sleeping with one eye open have taught her a lot.

Hand on the knife that rests just inside the blanket Wil had forced her to sleep with, she opens her eyes.

Ready to attack.

“Wil!” She hisses, when she sees that it is the blonde Half-Elf that is sitting crouched above her.

“What on earth… I could've attacked you!” She growls, showing him her knife.

Wil doesn't flinch. He's not even surprised that she sleeps with a knife.

“You did not strike me for an early morning Elf. What's going on?” She lifts her head slightly, keeping her voice quiet as she sees that Amberle and the rest of the Elves and Cephalo are all still asleep.

Grinning at her Wil places a finger to his lips.

“Shh, come on.” He tells her.

“What? Where do you want to go? Have you found something?” Eretria gives him a look.

Annoyed that he's woken her up.

He simply beckons her over.

“It's a surprise.” Wil replies in a soft voice, beckoning her over again as he bounces away like an over excited puppy.

“I don't like surprises Wil. I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime.” She grumbles miserably.

“Come on.” Wil calls to her from a distance away.

“If this is stupid, I'll have your ears.” She mutters under her breath, pocketing her knife before getting to her feet.

Careful not to wake anyone, especially the Princess, Eretria takes off after Wil.

Running in the direction he had gone in, Eretria is surprised when she can no longer see him.

“For the love of… Wil I am tired, I was sleeping. I do not have the patience or time for your…” She is cut off by hands covering her eyes from behind.

Eretria immediately moves to attack.

“Woah, woah. It's me, it's me!” Wil's voice whispers in her ear.

“What the hell? What bright idea went through your head just that made you think sneaking up on a Rover was a good idea?” She retorts.

Wil just laughs, she feels him laugh seeing as he body is pressed up against his.

“An armed one at that.” She adds.

“I didn't really think that through, I just hoped since you knew it was me I wouldn't get attacked.” Wil tells her.

Eretria laughs.

“You think I wouldn't attack you?”

“I kinda hope you wouldn't. I mean, if you wanted me dead. You could have left me to the mercy of that Demon.” He reminds her.

“Of course I don't want you dead. You're very naïve and not too bright but I don't want you dead.” Eretria informs him.

To Wil, that is high praise and he grins happily.

“Besides. You did such a good job of binding my wounds. I'd keep you alive purely for your skills as a healer.” She adds with a smirk.

“How is your cut?” Wil asks her softly.

“Sore and I want to kill Cephalo but, like I said. You did such a good job.” She informs him.

The healer in Wil is what makes him quickly eye the bandage he'd put on Eretria’s side and the one he'd put on his own arm.

His own cut is is sore, so he's guessing her’s is to.

He's not the murdering type, but even he'd be open to helping Eretria with the whole murdering Cephalo after that.

Even though, he did kinda deal with that Demon with them.

“Why are we here Wil?” Eretria questions, tilting her head back.

“Well. I found something.” He tells her before uncovering her eyes.

“Ta-da!” He cheers awkwardly as he reveals to Eretria what he found.

“You woke me up for something the ancient humans made?” Eretria gives him a skeptical glance when she realizes that she's standing in the ruins of what she thinks used to be a human play area.

She's come across one before as a young Rover. She'd ran from the camp and found it.

Spent hours sliding down the slides and playing on what remained of the swings before she'd been discovered and dragged forcibly back.

The roundabout before them brings back memories of that morning for her.

The enjoyable side of it. She tries her hardest not to start smiling.

She won't give Wil the satisfaction of a smile.

“It still works.” He informs her and by that point she can't stop the small smile that appears at her lips.

“So, what do you propose?” Eretria glances towards the smiling Wil.

“Climb on.” He speaks in a soft voice.

Eretria snorts.

“Are we still talking about the human toy or…” She waggles her eyebrows at Wil, whom immediately begins to blush madly, the tips of his ears burning a crimson red.

“Your choice.” He wants to say.

And by the look upon Eretria's face. Wil realizes that he's said that out loud.

“We’ll see.” Eretria smirks at him before swinging her leg over the seat of the roundabout.

Wil’s cheeks flush an even deeper red as he moves to join her.

“I thought you didn't want to get screwed by me again?” She uses his words against him.

“Then you kinda helped saved my life, twice now.” He points out.

“Careful, Wil.” She taunts him playfully.

“Could be another one of my Rover tricks.”

“You see, I don't believe that.” He states as he begins to spin them around.

Eretria can't help the beaming smile at escapes her when they begin to spin.

“See? It's fun, right?” Wil speaks, happiness and optimism lining his voice.

“I've done something similar when I was a little girl. I found a place like this.” Eretria admits to him as they spin.

“What happened?”

“I actually had fun. I'd escaped the camp, I was enjoying myself on all these human contraptions. Fun ended when the Rover’s found me but, okay, I really enjoyed myself.” Eretria admits to Wil, who laughs lightly.

“Something funny?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Not at all. I just. I always knew there was more to you than just a hard ass Rover.” Wil tells her with one of his gentle megawatt smiles.

“Did you now?” She smirks over at him.

“Always did.” Wil informs her softy as they spin, both of them ending up laughing their heads off as they spin around.

Over and over again.

When Eretria feels like she's going to fly off, Wil grabs her around the waist, holding her to him.

“Trying to kill me with that thing?” She jokes when he helps her stand, his fingers moving to pushing her hair back.

“Yes. I'm secretly an evil mastermind.” Wil jokes.

“Yeah right. Now that is funny. That is hilarious.” Eretria cackles and bursts out laughing.

Wil laughs to, only pausing when Eretria slides a hand down his chest.

“You're funny Wil.” Eretria admits to him as her soft brown eyes meets his blue ones.

“You're such an interesting guy.”

Wil wants to die where he stands. Never before has a beautiful woman called him interesting.

Never before has a beautiful woman stood before him in this manner either.

He doesn't know what to say. What to do.

He should he thinking about the quest. The quest he needs to take seriously.

Quest to save The Four Lands. The quest. Wil reminds himself.

But finds it hard to form a coherent thought with Eretria stood so close to him.

He wants her. He does. He can't deny that.

No ‘mind on the quest’ in the world can change that.

He wants to be with her. But he's afraid of it all being a trick.

He told her he wouldn't let her screw him over again and he did somewhat mean that.

But this? It feels different.

Despite his argument with Amberle and the fact that he's literally just received her forgiveness, he still feels enchanted by the mysterious Rover woman.

Amberle would be absolutely furious. She would berate him again for putting his feelings before his commitment to the quest.

But he can do it. He can have feelings for Eretria and still be one hundred percent focused on the quest.

He hopes he can anyway.

Even though his brain is screaming at him to be smarter. To keep to his words.

To focus on the quest.

He cannot take his mind off the beauty that is Eretria.

Leaning his head forward he grazes Eretria's lips with his own.

“Your self restraint skills are some of the worst I have ever seen.” Eretria smirks agaisnt his lips.

“Come on.” Wil whispers.

“You like that.”

“Hmm.” Eretria starts, nipping his jaw with her lips.

“Gotta say. I do like having submissive Vale boy before me.” Eretria whispers in a voice that near enough kills the unsuspecting Wil.

“Oh.” He squeaks in a higher pitched voice than her intended.

“You need to shut up.” Eretria breathes before closing the gap between their lips, kissing him hungrily.

Wil's hand rest respectively on her sides as she kisses him with a deep fiery passion.

Eretria chuckles and pushes his hands up so they're in a less respectable place.

Wil makes a noise and Eretria laughs even louder against his lips, tilting her head back once before kissing him again.

Not even breaking their kiss when they begin to pull the clothes off one another.

Wil pulls away to grin at Eretria once.

To marvel at the beautiful woman before him.

Eretria makes no haste in throwing his blue shirt across the forest floor, Wil doing the same to her jacket, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, he, lifts her up, her legs coiling around his waist.

He holds her their whilst she gives him deep, passionate kisses.

Her raven hair tickling his face as she does so.

Smiling against her lips, Wil deepens their kisses.

The two off them collapsing to the ground nestled in a pile of the leaves and their clothes that lie on the forest floor.

Neither one of them has a thing on their mind.

Not the quest. Not anything but each other.

And they don't intend to have coherent thoughts any time soon

 

Meanwhile…

 

‘Amberle.’ The familiar voice of The Ellcrys calling awakens the Princess in seconds.

Amberle sits upright immediately, gasping and looking around hurriedly to see if they are surrounded by Demons or something dangerous.

Why would The Ellcrys be calling to her right now? She ponders, rubbing her tired eyes and clutching her fleece blanket to her chest.

‘Amberle.’ The Ellcrys’s voice fills her head again.

This time, Amberle stands. 

Spinning around in a circle to see if she can see something. Anything that resembles a threat.

There's nothing.

Nothing it all.

It's dawn and the forest they are sleeping in is bathed in a golden glow.

It's peaceful.

Amberle begins to walk, wondering if The Ellcrys might speak again if she moves.

It does.

‘This way.’ The voice calls, a light gust of wind positioning Amberle in the direction The Ellcrys wants her to go in.

Confused by this, Amberle frowns as she walks through the forest.

What could The Ellcrys want from her?

Is it trying to warn her about something? She wonders to herself.

Yes. That's it, it's probably a warning after the last Demon attack, Amberle guesses as she continues to walk in the direction the unusual wind is all but carrying her in.

She ends up in front of two trees.

Trees that are joined in a middle by a door identical to the one that is embedded in The Ellcrys.

Amberle is instantly startled when the door begins to open.

‘Come.’ The Ellcrys whispers in her head.

‘This way.’ 

Amberle is immediately hesitant.

This shouldn't be possible. How is this possible? 

She doesn't understand what is happening.

‘Amberle.’ The Ellcrys calls her name again.

More insistent than before.

Amberle still remains skeptical about walking through the door and remains stood where she is.

Her fingers lightly running over her engagement ring.

‘Closer.’ The Ellcrys commands.

This time, however, the voice is accompanied by a gust of wind that all but forces Amberle towards the open door.

‘Amberle your presence is required.’ The Ellcrys speaks in a sterner voice this time.

“What is this?” Amberle questions aloud for the first time.

‘Come.’ The Ellcrys whispers mysteriously.

Cautious but, at the same time willing to do what The Ellcrys asks, Amberle steps closer, until she is at the entrance to the doorway.

From first glance it appears dark inside and once again, Amberle is hesitant.

‘Closer!’ The Ellcrys repeats, this time emitting a blast of air that pushes Amberle through the door, which closes the second she's inside.

Amberle flinches where she hears the door shut.

The path ahead of her is long and winding, covered in roots and branches which Amberle is careful to avoid so, she doesn't damage the tree or cut herself on the sharp edges.

A gentle golden glow illuminates the pathway for her, allowing Amberle to see where she's going a little better than before.

It's just like the day of the test.

Walking through the innards of The Ellcrys.

She hopes that this isn't like that.

That this isn't another test.

But she knows she has to be ready for that.

When turning a corner she ends up facing another door.

Said door opens for her immediately.

Curiously, Amberle enters the new room.

A room which is full of light, a circular room. There is grass underfoot.

Gazing around whilst feeling a gentle sense of peace it only takes her a second to realize that the room is not deserted.

That there is someone else in the room, sat down upon a large plush swing seat, situated in the centre of the room and covered in decorative pillows and blankets.

Amberle can't believe what she's seeing.

This isn't real. This can't possibly be real.

It's a test. It's another test. It has to be. It cannot be…

“Amberle?” Allanon calls to her from where he is seated.

Eyes widening, Allanon moves to stand, groaning in pain slightly when he does so.

Immediately hoping that, if this is real. Amberle has not noticed his wince.

“Amberle.” He speaks again when she doesn't reply or move a muscle.

“Allanon?” Amberle whispers in a small voice.

This can't be. This can't be real. It's a test. It has to be a test.

‘Allanon, where are you?’ She uses their telepathic connection to speak.

If this isn't Allanon, she’ll know.

“I'm here.” He speaks aloud to her.

“The Ellcrys summoned me. Encouraged me to enter the tree. Led me here.” He explains briefly.

“The Ellcrys called to me, led me to a door. A door which led…” She trails off, unable to believe what is happening.

“The Ellcrys wishes we meet?” Allanon states to a gentle breeze filling the room.

“I think that's a yes.” Amberle replies, a beaming smile crossing her face.

“Allanon.” She whispers before starting to run towards him, throwing herself into his arms the second she reaches his side.

“I can't believe it's really you.” She speaks ecstatically.

“I've missed you so much.”

Allanon laughs lightly, beginning to kiss her hair.

“As I have missed you, my love.” He murmurs, holding her close.

Ignoring the agony that continues to spread through him as he does so.

He doesn't care how much pain he has to endure, just as long as he can hold her.

It's many minutes before Amberle eventually pulls away so she can kiss him.

“I love you.” She whispers when she eventually breaks their kiss, pulling him back into an even tighter embrace than before.

Allanon winces slightly due to the extreme agonizing pain.

Immediately praying that Amberle hasn't noticed.

But when she slowly pulls away and gives him a look, Allanon knows he hasn't gotten away with that one.

“What's wrong?” She raises an eyebrow at him, a worried tone to her voice.

“Nothing, love. Nothing at all.” He says quickly.

Far too quickly for Amberle’s liking and she holds up a hand before he can kiss her again.

Distract her. She comes to realize.

Pulling away ever so slightly, Amberle takes some time to look at him properly.

Before she'd just been so happy to see him that she hadn't noticed that he looked different.

That, he looks absolutely exhausted, his deep brown eyes looking immensely tired and almost sad, as if something were causing him a lot of pain. 

“What's wrong with you? What happened?” Amberle asks, really concerned now.

“Amberle, I am…”

“Don't.” Amberle rests a hand against his cheek, extremely concerned when she finds his skin to be feverish.

“Don't tell me you're fine.”

“And yet…”

“Allanon, you have a fever and you look terrible. You are not fine.” Amberle insists as Allanon just looks away. Amberle shaking her head in disbelief.

“I knew you weren't fine yesterday. I just knew it. I knew you were hiding the fact that something was wrong.” Amberle mutters, more worried than mad.

“Amberle, I am…”

“Are you in pain?” She questions abruptly.

“Amberle…”

“Tell me. Honestly, please.” She cuts him off quickly.

“Magic comes with a price.” He murmurs but Amberle shakes her head.

“No, no I've seen when you've overdone it. You have burn wounds and you spend a day or more in bed if it's really bad but after that you are fine. This is different. I can see that. Are you in pain, Allanon?” She speaks in both a worried and soft tone.

“It's not…”

“Allanon.” Amberle folds her arms.

“I don't want you to worry about me.” He admits.

“Well I am.” Amberle retorts, giving her evidently hurting fiancé a look before glancing towards the large swing seat.

Sliding her fingers into his, Amberle tugs lightly on his hand.

Immediately noticing the wince when she does so.

“Allanon, how much pain are you in?” She asks again.

It terrifies her when he doesn't answer her.

“Come on.” She sighs, ever so gently leading Allanon toward the large swing seat.

Sitting down herself, Amberle holds her arms open.

“Come here.” She all but commands.

Slowly sitting, Allanon relaxes into Amberle's open arms, sliding an arm around her waist and settling down with his head resting against her chest.

Amberle runs her fingers through his hair in calming, comforting motions.

Trying to soothe him in anyway that she possibly can.

“Tell me what's wrong.” She requests in a quiet voice.

“You were almost killed yesterday.” Allanon mutters, which isn't an answer to Amberle's question but something she had wanted to address yesterday.

“Thank you for saving me from the Rover.” Amberle speaks softly.

“If I could get my hands on that Rover the pain I would inflict upon that monster…”

“Shh. It's okay, I'm fine now, thanks to you.” Amberle interrupts before Allanon can go off on a full scale rant.

Whilst Amberle would be more than happy to let Allanon do so, she is too concerned about his health to let him.

“That's what's wrong. I am furious that you were nearly attacked. I was so worried about you. Then I was concerned that I caused you harm when…”

“You saved my life. Yes, you used magic that does come with a price, but you used it for good. I knew the second I realised what you were doing that it wouldn't harm me because you were using it to protect me.” Amberle assures him.

“But it could've. I could’ve harmed you.” Allanon murmurs but Amberle shushes him again and draws him in closer, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“You didn't and I knew you wouldn't, okay? Thank you for saving my life.” 

“Always.” Allanon murmurs, kissing her jaw lightly before settling his head back down upon her chest.

“What else?” Amberle questions, sensing that Allanon is avoiding the source of the problems.

“Allanon.” Amberle starts when he doesn't respond, kissing the top of his head once.

“What else?”

“There was an incident yesterday. I was concerned that if anything were to happen to me there would be no one to contact you. I enlisted Bandon’s assistant. I believed that if he practiced using his gift he would be able to connect with The Ellcrys, who could then connect him to you. He… The Dagda Moor sensed his power through The Ellcrys as, like it or not. The Ellcrys is connected with The Dagda Moor also. He took control. He forced Bandon to see visions that had not come to pass or will ever.” Allanon adds, relaxing into Amberle’s touch as he remembers what he had seen from Bandon's mind.

“Bandon couldn't fight him off. He has his mind trapped, locked away. The Dagda Moor took him from us. I've been taking care of him. I will save him, I will not let him down.” Allanon informs the bewildered Amberle.

“That poor boy.” She whispers in a horrified manner.

“He's been through so much, he, he doesn't deserve that. After everything his parents obviously did to him… He's trapped. He's trapped again.” Amberle starts to shake her head, tears forming in her eyes.

“I will set him free. Amberle, he will be freed again.” Allanon tries to assure both her and himself.

Neither of them wanting to see Bandon suffer anymore than he already has done.

Allanon hates to think that this is only the beginning of Bandon’s suffering to.

“Is there. Is there anything else I should know?” She enquires.

“No.” Allanon lies to an immediately skeptical Amberle.

“Allanon, I sensed there was something wrong with you yesterday. What happened?” She pushes.

“I used…”

“Do not blame magic. I…” Amberle pauses as, a vine begins to reach out towards her, a red leaf stuck to the ends.

‘Amberle.’ The Ellcrys whispers in her mind.

“Amberle, don't…” Allanon starts but Amberle grips the leaf tightly before he can move to stop her.

A vision hits her like a ton of bricks.

Allanon and Bandon. Stood in The Sanctuary. Bandon is holding onto Allanon arm. The look upon Allanon’s face indicates immediately to Amberle that he was in pain.

The vision changes to a more distressing one. Allanon lying upon the steps beside The Ellcrys, unconscious.

Her uncle Ander and Bandon are stood, talking hurriedly, trying to think of something to wake Allanon.

He's in pain. He's in so much pain, it's radiating through him every second…

Ripped from the vision, Amberle gasps heavily, Allanon's hand on her waist grounding her and reminding her that this is real.

“What did you see?” Allanon enquires, not even having the energy to read her mind.

“Everything you were not telling me about yesterday.” Amberle speaks in an almost growl.

“You passed out? You're in so much pain you can barely move and you don't know why this is happening to you?” Amberle tries her best not to start yelling at her infuriating fiancé.

“Calm…”

“Do not. Do not tell me to calm down, Allanon!” Amberle mutters angrily.

“I didn't want you to worry.”

“I am worried, Allanon. I am worried because I love you and you're sick and I don't know what I can do to help you.” Amberle retorts.

“I don't know what you can do, love.” Allanon sighs as Amberle just continues to stroke his hair, her fingers moving to stroke his back, holding him to her as gently as she can so she can try not to cause him anymore pain.

“I can be here for you right now.” She lets out a sigh herself as she rests a hand upon his chest.

Despite the pain it causes him to even lift his arm, Allanon does so, taking her hand in his and holding onto her fingers tightly.

“Amberle…”

“Just rest. Just get some rest. It's okay, I'm here.” Amberle whispers comfortingly, stroking his hair again.

“You need to rest.” She continues, leaning down to kiss his far too warm forehead. 

He relaxes somewhat in her comforting embrace, trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

Failing miserably at that only a minute later.

Realising that Allanon has fallen asleep. Amberle glances down at her fiancé worriedly.

The fact that he has actually fallen asleep on her worries her.

He must really be feeling unwell, she muses.

She knows he's in so much pain. It kills her to see him like this.

She is, however glad he is able to get some rest with her now.

He's looked after her so many times she is just grateful she has the chance to take care of him.

Kissing the top of his head, Amberle continues to rub his back and stroke his hair to comfort him. To hopefully ease him of some of the agony he is feeling.

Amberle's heart practically breaks in two when he shifts in her arms, groaning in pain when he does so and starts to breathe heavily.

He practically crushes her hand in his grip to an almost painful point but Amberle doesn't mind one bit.

She just wants to do something, anything to alleviate his pain.

What? She just doesn't know. 

 

Meanwhile…

 

“You know.” Eretria murmurs, deeply satisfied as she lies in Wil’s arms.

Honestly, she'd quite like it if she could just stay here, like this, with Wil’s arms around her waist but, she knows what will happen if they get caught.

“We should probably get back to the others before they realise we’re missing.”

“I don't wanna move.” Wil whines.

“Do you want to explain to the Elvin Guards, The Princess and Cephalo where we’ve been and all that we've been doing?” Eretria retorts.

“I'm up.” Wil announces, on his feet and scrambling to get into his clothes in seconds.

Smirking at him, Eretria rises to get dressed as well.

“You know, I don't regret this morning one bit.” Wil admits after a moment.

“Good.” Eretria retorts with her usual snark.

“I’d do it again.” Wil smiles at her.

“Of course you would.” Eretria snorts.

“So, does that mean you'd be uh willing to um, do this again some time?” Wil asks, his ears burning red.

Eretria moves closer to him, her lips inches away from his.

“Oh Wil, honey…”

“THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!” The sudden, unexpected yell of Crispin sounds out.

Looking between one another with immediately worried looks, Wil and Eretria begin to race back towards the camp.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Amberle finds herself almost falling asleep in the swing seat she sits on with Allanon.

She probably would if she wasn't so worried about him.

Trying to comfort him in anyway that she can, Amberle presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head again, sad, when she rests her hand against his forehead to find that he's still feverish.

It breaks her heart that she doesn't know what she can do to help him.

Allanon is startled awake when the air in the room begins to change, a strong breeze filling it.

The room darkening.

Hissing in pain, Allanon tries to remember where he is but the pain is too much that he doesn't even acknowledge where he is.

“Hey, hey. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, it's me. I'm here.” Amberle immediately begins to soothe him when he starts to tremble in her arms.

“Amberle.” Allanon grips the hand that is held in his tightly.

“Yes, it's me. I'm here, you're safe. You're with me.” Amberle whispers, annoyed at The Ellcrys for startling them both like this.

“The Ellcrys needs us to return to the places that need us.” Allanon informs her before groaning in pain.

Amberle doesn't want to leave him like this. She doesn't know if she can.

But she knows what they both must do to save the Four Lands.

She knows how important what they have to do is.

“I want you to check in with me every hour. Even if it's just to tell me you're okay.” Amberle requests, well, more like orders.

“Yes.” Allanon doesn't even bother trying to argue with her.

“Are you feeling any better at all?” She asks in a soft voice.

When he doesn't respond Amberle knows he is most likely feeling the same or even worse.

Sighing, Amberle resumes stroking his hair, letting him squeeze her hand.

He presses kisses to her neck, muttering something about her being an angel.

That makes Amberle smile.

When The Ellcrys sends another gust of wind through the room. Both Amberle and Allanon know that they must move.

Rising to their feet together, Allanon wraps Amberle in a gentle embrace.

“I miss you. Everyday.” Amberle murmurs as she buries her face into his chest.

“As I miss you, my love.” He kisses her hair.

“I love you.” He mutters into her hair.

“I love you too.” Amberle replies, pulling back so she can stand up in tiptoes and kiss him.

“Now I must return to my quest.” 

Allanon gives her an immediate proud smile in return.

“Besides, the sooner I complete the quest and save The Ellcrys, the sooner I can marry you.” She beams at him, to a light laugh from Allanon.

“That is most certainly worth getting on with this quest for, I agree.” Allanon replies with a warm smile.

Grinning from ear to ear, Amberle kisses him again.

“Be careful and keep in touch. If you get worse please go to the palace infirmary. That is not a request, by the way.” Amberle warns him.

Her strict tone only making Allanon smile even wider.

“Don't you worry about me, love.” 

“I'll always worry about you.” Amberle points out.

“As I will always worry about you.” Allanon retorts.

“Because we love each other.” Amberle finishes.

“More than anything.” Allanon finishes, caressing her cheek once, titling her head up to kiss her again, before grasping her shoulders carefully and turning her around.

“We must return.” 

“I love you.” Amberle calls as she begins to walk in the direction of where she came, at the same time Allanon walks towards the direction he came from.

“As I love you.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Where is she?!” Crispin growls at Wil and Eretria the second they reappear.

“We don't know.” Wil holds his hands up immediately.

“We saw she was gone and went looking for her.” Eretria covers quickly.

“And you didn't think to mention it to the people who actually know what they're doing, Rover?” Crispin snarls at her.

“We didn't want to worry you.” Wil backs Eretria's story.

“We thought she may have just gone off for water.”

“Yeah right.” Cephalo snorts.

“You two had no clue she was gone. You were too busy…”

“Amberle!” Eretria cuts him off the instant she sees the Princess in the distance.

“Where were you? Why did you go off by yourself, what were you thinking?!” Crispin snaps at her the second Amberle nears them.

“I awoke before any of you. I was called by The Ellcrys.” Amberle informs the, truthfully as Wil and Eretria reach her side.

“What happened? Where did you go?” Wil asks, worry still etched onto his face.

“Why didn't you think to say to your guards, oh the talking tree want a word give me minute.” Eretria folds her arms.

“You shouldn't have gone off by yourself like that. You could've been killed.” Crispin hisses at her.

“I can handle myself, Captain.” Amberle retorts in a sharp tone of voice.

“We know, we know. We were all just a bit worried about you. Okay. But you're here now and that's, at the end of that day, all that matters, alright?” Wil, the voice of reason, speaks up.

Silencing Crispin and the Elvin Guards with his words.

“What did The Ellcrys want? What did it say, did it show you anything? What did you see?” Wil bombards her with questions, his hand on her shoulder.

Figuring that Wil would probably be worried if she told him the truth about Allanon. Amberle chooses not to.

“Nothing, just the usual images of Safehold. We really need to get on with this quest. We should leave.” Amberle decides, running her fingers over her engagement ring.

“There's a storm coming, a big one.” Crispin informs them out of the blue.

“I hate storms.” Wil grumbles under his breath.

“We need to move.” Crispin instructs.

“Let's go.”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

Stood over The Codex Of Paranor. The Changeling waits for Arion.

A deviant plan having formed in the mind of The Changeling.

One that will ensure the removal of the Druid permanently.

“Where's your brother?” He enquiries the second Arion enters the room.

He doesn't want that certain foolish Elvin Prince trying to save The Druid.

The Changeling is quite aware of how close the two are.

They're like brothers.

“Hopefully halfway to Tyrsis by now.” Arion replies calmly. Finding it easy to lie about Ander’s plans and whereabouts.

“He's gone to petition the Federation. He believes that building a coalition with the humans is key to surviving the Demon siege.” He continues when his father gives him a look.

“Your brother is a fool.” Eventine remarks.

Finally. Is Arion’s first thought.

Even though he is surprised by his father’s bluntness.

Seeing as, to Arion, recently it's been like Ander is the favorite child.

“But no matter, we have more pressing concerns.” ‘Eventine’ continues, raising his hand.

He sends his guards away.

This must be quite important, Arion guesses. 

Smug that he's the one who will be conversing with his father about a pressing concern and that The Druid is nowhere to be seen.

His father waits until the guards have left and have shut the doors behind them before, resting a hand upon what, Arion believes is The Druid’s book of crap.

“The Druid has been lying to us.”

Arion does not think he has ever heard something so instantly satisfying in all his life.

Just those seven words have Arion fighting to control an ‘I told you so’ and a cheer that his father is finally being able to see past the enchantments this Druid has cast upon this kingdom.

Arion is ecstatic.

Titling the book of magic towards Arion, Arion takes that as a sign that his father wants to show him something.

Approaching the old and dusty book, Arion gazes down at words he cannot understand.

Yet, it's the drawing that catches his eye.

It is the drawing that he understands.

Painted upon the parchment in black ink is an intricate drawing of a bewitching sword.

Arion knows what it is immediately.

“Is that…”

“The Blade Of The Warlock Lord.” His father informs him.

“Forged by The Druid order to overcome dark magic. Strong enough to defeat The Dagda Moor.” Arion is told.

Yet, Arion has heard stories about this sword. He knows it's fate.

Well, he thought he did.

“I thought this was destroyed after The Second War Of The Races.”

“So did I, The Druid told me that it had been destroyed. That he'd seen to it himself but, according to The Codex Of Paranor, it lies concealed in a vault beneath our city. Now The Druid must have known that.” Eventine continues.

Arion is definitely enjoying himself now. Especially seeing as his father is also referring to him as ‘The Druid’. 

Yet, his father’s words do confuse him somewhat. Seeing as his father has been so adamant about Allanon for all this time.

“Why would he hide such a thing? You said he could be trusted. You said that he was the only one with the power to protect us, is that not the case now?” He retorts.

“I know what I said and I know what I've done. Now I'm paying the price. I was so blind to his wrongdoings but it's become apparent to me now that, The Druid is not all that I thought he was. That you were right. Perhaps.” Eventine lets out a sigh.

“Perhaps he has put an enchantment on us. Myself, your brother and my granddaughter.” Eventine shrugs.

Ohh my god. Arion's eyes widen at his father’s words.

“Father, please. Can I tell you something?” He enquires.

“Anything, my boy.” His father replies.

“Alright. You know I've always had my concerns about that Druid. Ever since he sauntered into our home nearly two years ago. Turns out I wasn’t the only one. I won't mention names but, I was given a concoction that apparently would weaken The Druid’s power. Place him in a state where he could be dealt with easily, where his magic would not be an issue. I. Well my concerns got the better of me so I used it on him. From what I hear, from the worried looks I see exchanged between my brother and that Druid I do believe it's working. Now, I didn't tell you this because I believed I would be disowned but with your change in attitude. I thought I would speak the truth.” Arion reveals to his father.

Unaware that The Changeling knew all along seeing as it was the one to give the stupid arsehole of a Prince the poison in the first place.

“I am proud of you, my boy. You showed initiative when I was blind. Are you telling me this because you believe that because you have weakened The Druid that his enchantments are wearing of?” His father turns on him.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Arion replies confidently. 

Everything becoming so clear to him now

This is why his father, brother and niece have all practically been kissing that Druid’s arse ever since he arrived because he is right.

It's been an enchantment all along.

Now due to his intelligence, he. Arion, Prince of Arborlon has begun to set them free.

“I believe it too and if my fears are true then we are vulnerable. I should have trusted you. I should have listened to your fears about that Druid from the start. I am so sorry my son.” He apologizes to Arion.

Who is practically dancing on cloud nine at this point.

“I'll find this Blade.” He promises his father, patting the drawing to emphasizes his point.

“And when The Druid proves to be our true enemy, we will face him together. We will destroy him together and I will take immense pleasure in doing it.” Arion states.

“I will not let him destroy our family any more than he already has.” 

Eventine lurches forward to hold his son, a gentle smile upon his face.

“Thank you son. You are the only one I can trust.” He embraces him tightly.

Well, Arion thinks to himself as he holds his father, practically grinning as he does so.

I told you so.

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands.

 

For once, Crispin had been right.

A storm was brewing.

It hit them hard and fast. Plunging them into freezing temperatures.

Wil thinks his bits are about to freeze off.

They're going to get hypothermia.

Forget the Demons finding and killing them.

They're going to die of hypothermia.

“We need to find Safehold. We’ll rest when we've reached the Mermiddon.” Crispin informs the group.

Wil is not happy with the plan. He's not happy with this weather.

None of them are. Amberle is clutching her cloak and Eretria, whom is standing behind Wil has both her hands, discretely placed in his back pockets.

“Am I the only one who thinks staying the course is a bad idea?” He enquires.

“Where else are we going to go, Wil?” Eretria glances up at him.

“She's right.” Amberle admits.

“That Demon at the fort, it knew we were coming.” Wil admits his suspicions.

Suspicions he has had ever since the attack.

“That's impossible.” Crispin retorts, a ‘Wil is an idiot’ look upon his face.

“Allanon said that the Dagda Moor had a spy at Arborlon.” Wil reminds them.

 

“The Changeling.” Amberle states.

“We saw it die. Your husband to be kicked its ass.” Eretria points out.

“There could be another.” Wil shrugs.

“Has he said anything to you recently?” He turns to Amberle.

“Nothing like that. The only thing he's told me that concerned me was that Bandon’s been taken over by The Dagda Moor.”

“Wait, what?” Wil’s eyes widen immediately at the revelation.

“Who's Bandon again?” Eretria frowns.

“Allanon told me. He said that they were using The Ellcrys to try to speak to me, just in case…” Amberle trails off.

Not particularly wanting to repeat what Allanon had said.

“It's a safety measure. Bandon could contact us if Allanon…”

“You don't have to explain. We get the picture.” Eretria cuts her off.

Amberle is grateful towards her for her interruption. 

The thought of anything happening to Allanon all but shatters her heart to pieces.

“Yet something went wrong because, unfortunately The Ellcrys is connected to The Dagda Moor as well. Which could be why the Demons know where to find us because as The Ellcrys grows weaker he becomes stronger. I believe Wil’s concerns to be valid.” Amberle informs them due to Crispin’s immediate look of disgust.

“We need to find another way to the Wilderun.” Amberle states plainly.

“There is no other way to the Wilderun. Those mountains are impassable.” Crispin retorts, annoyed that once again, The Princess thinks that she and a stupid Half Elf knows best.

“There's always Pykon.” Cephalo speaks out of the blue.

Immediately met by confused looks from all the Elves, Eretria and Wil.

“It offers passage through the rock spur and into the Wilderun and beyond.”

“Pykon?” Amberle flashes him another look of confusion.

 

“Merely a fairy tale, Princess.” Crispin cuts her off, glaring at the Rover.

“Pykon’s no fairy tale, Captain. My parents died in the dungeons of that stinking Elvin fortress.” He all but snarls at them.

Crispin is annoyed about the delays this Rover is currently causing him and the fact that the Princess is now also letting his speak.

It's bad enough that she lets the Half Elf speak.

“I think we should do this my way. Let me remind you all that whilst we argue that storm closes in…”

“If you want to spend the next six days walking around the damn mountain, be my guest, I'm outta here.” Cephalo snaps angrily.

These goddam Elves.

Amberle decides to settle the matter once and for all.

‘Allanon.’ She calls to him, praying that he answers straight away.

‘Is something the matter?’ 

‘Yes, there's a storm closing in. We haven't got much time to avoid it and we need to get to the Wilderun. There's been talks of a place called Pykon but the Captain is convinced that it's a fairy tale.’

‘The Captain is so very much like your uncle.’ Allanon mutters in response before adding.

‘Pykon is anything but a fairy tale. It is as real as you or I. It is an…’

‘Elvin fortress? That's been said. Thank you.’ Amberle says gratefully.

‘You're welcome.’

‘I love you. Do you feel any better?’ She chooses to ask whilst she's got his attention.

His silence tells her the answer she didn't want to hear.

‘I'll talk to you about that later.’ She sighs, wanting to grab Cephalo before he leaves them.

“Wait.” She moves so she is stood in front of the Rover.

“Take us to Pykon.” She requests.

“Princess…” Crispin growls.

“How long will it take?” She enquires, ignoring the protest.

“Half a day’s climb, tops.” Cephalo informs her.

“Princess I am not on board with this plan Pykon is a fairy tale...” Crispin interrupts.

“Yes well, I am. Allanon has assured me that Pykon is real.” Amberle retorts.

“Prince Arion advised me before we departed Arborlon to take what that Druid says with a pinch of salt.” Crispin retorts.

“My husband to be has seen and done things that you would not even be able to begin to comprehend or understand.”

“Bastard blasted me out of my own damn tent.” Cephalo adds to an immediate glare from Amberle.

“He certainly knows far more about The Four Lands than any of us, especially my uncle. If he says Pykon is real than it is. End of discussion. Cephalo will take is there.” Amberle speaks before turning to Cephalo.

“Try anything and I will let Crispin finish what he started.” Amberle threatens him.

Smirking between the Princess and the Captain, Cephalo pushes past them.

“Scouts move out.” Crispin instructs.

“Keep your eyes open.”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

After informing Amberle that Pykon does indeed exist. Allanon rises from the chair he has positioned himself in across from Bandon to check on the boy.

Still lying perfectly still in an unconscious state, Allanon sighs as he looks down at him.

Bandon did not deserve this. This wasn't what Allanon had intended to happen at all.

Pain is the last thing he ever wanted to inflict upon Bandon after everything he has endured.

Allanon vows that he will do whatever it takes to save the boy.

To make this right.

Another wave of pain chooses to strike him at that time and Allanon fights to ignore it.

To remain stood where he is, watching over Bandon. Not thinking once about himself.

Yet it rips through him like thousands and thousands of knives.

It's getting worse.

It is getting so much worse.

But Bandon is his priority. Bandon.

“Are you okay?” The kind voice of Amberle’s maid, their friend and the woman whom Allanon is aware Bandon is already infatuated with, Catania questions as she steps into the room.

Allanon hadn't even heard or sensed her entering the room.

“Yes, I am fine, Catania. You should not be here.” He informs her sternly.

Knowing exactly what she's here for.

He doesn't even have to read her mind to know that she's here for Bandon.

If he were feeling more like himself he'd probably tease her about it.

“I just wanted to see him and check on you. Amberle gave me strict instructions.” She smiles warmly.

“I am aware that she has. Bandon, however cannot sense your presence here, or your affection. His mind is no longer apart of him.” Allanon informs her.

“Is there nothing you can do for him, Allanon? Can't you use magic to heal him?” Catania asks desperately.

“I am trying but I am not at full strength and his mind has been stolen by the Dagda Moor. Ensnared in something where I cannot reach him in The Forbidding. The Ellcrys is getting weaker, which means that the Dagda Moor is getting stronger, which was why he was able to do this when Bandon and I were trying to contact Amberle…”

Bandon bolts up in a split second, his eyes flashing black as he grips onto Allanon's arm.

Instantly Allanon is torn away to an illusion of The Forbidding, yelling out in indescribable agony due to The Dagda Moor using Bandon’s body as a way to connect to The Druid.

To force him to feel the most agonizing pain imaginable.

He puts this type of pain of pain on top of the agony that is already coursing through Allanon's body due to the poison.

The Dagda Moor enjoys watching The Druid writhe and yell in pain.

“You were right to covert the boy, Druid. He is powerful.” The Dagda Moor speaks over the yelling.

“Let me out of here!” The real Bandon screams from the pit his trapped in.

“Allanon, please I'm in here! Please I'm right here!” 

The pain is beyond anything Allanon has ever felt before.

It rips through him like millions upon millions of swords, knives and daggers and yet, he still forces himself to try and get to Bandon.

To focus on his voice. To try to get to Bandon…

“Help me!” Bandon screams desperately.

“Allanon, you can fight him! Fight him! Please, I need you!” 

Fighting through the excruciating agony to reach Bandon, Allanon manages to somehow lower himself down to Bandon’s level.

Inches away from the steel grid with the spikes, Allanon tries to destroy it but cannot.

He can't do anything but writhe and yell in pain.

“Bandon…” He croaks, forcing himself to form words.

“You are stronger than you know. You can fight him. You Bandon, I know you can do this. Bandon!” Allanon groans but is ripped back by The Dagda Moor who, figures that it should be fun to see how much more pain and agony The Druid can take.

“You have underestimated me.” The Dagda Moor snarls as he watches Allanon cry out in even more excruciating agony, using his staff to send his own dark magic into Allanon.

Yes. This should be fun.

The second the dark magic hits Allanon, it takes over.

There is nothing Allanon can do to stop it.

His warm brown eyes become as black as Bandon’s and his hand wraps around Catania’s throat, who lets out an immediate scream.

A scream which is heard by Prince Arion, who had been looking for The Druid in order to arrest him anyway.

Breaking into a run, Arion bursts into the room only to find The Druid strangling Catania.

He knew it. Oh, he knew it! Arion thinks happily for a moment as he draws his sword.

“Let her go!” He commands with pleasure.

Raising his hand to blast the Prince to high heaven, due to his weakened state, caused by the poison, nothing happens.

He is unable to activate his magic.

It is with great joy that Arion marches forward and slams the hilt of his sword into The Druid’s face.

Enjoying the sound of his nose breaking when he does so.

The shock of hitting the ground and the broken nose to add to his agony allows Allanon to come back to himself. 

To immediately release his iron like grip on Catania’s throat.

To free himself from the clutches of The Dagda Moor.

“Catania…” He murmurs when his eyes return their normal warm brown state and he realizes what The Dagda Moor has done.

“It's okay. It's okay. The Dagda Moor did this. This wasn't your fault. Your highness, The Dagda Moor is getting stronger. It did this. Not Allanon. He's trying to save Bandon.” Catania tries to appeal to the furious Prince.

Whom does not by a word the servant girl speaks.

“Go now. Leave me with Bandon… Do not let anyone come here.” Allanon murmurs his instructions through the agony coursing through his body.

“Leave. Right now.” Arion turns to Catania.

“But…”

“I gave you an order, serving girl!” 

“Yes, your highness. Allanon do you want me to…”

“Catania. Go, I am so sorry.”

“It's okay. It's okay.” Catania assures him.

“I'll get something for your nose.” She says before leaving the room.

Leaving Allanon with Arion.

“Prince…”

“Save it!” Arion hisses, marching towards The Druid.

“It gives me great joy to inform you that I am placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of the loyal servant of The Princess Amberle. For god knows what you've done to that odd mentally challenged boy, for betraying the King and by doing so, The Ellcrys, The Royal Family and the people of Arborlon by concealing information. For the verbal slander you have given the crowned Prince Of Arborlon, myself, heir to the throne. For using magic to enchant the King, Prince Ander and The Princess Amberle, for making my chair break that morning at and almost assassinating me at the breakfast table, for all your trickery that has caused the kingdom nothing but trouble, for your lies and oh, almost killing me, just now. Come on!” Arion states gleefully, a wide smirk on his face before he pulls The Druid up from the ground.

Allanon in far too much pain to do anything but be dragged by the Prince.

Unable to activate his magic, barely able to say a word.

All he can do is writhe and cry out in pain.

Inescapable pain…

 

Arion places The Druid in the monstrous Gnome’s old prison cell.

This part of the dungeon was always made to hold monsters.

The worst of the worst.

The Druid is the worst of the worst. All Arion's beliefs have been proved in one day.

One day.

What a silver lining he's had today Arion thinks to himself.

Enjoying the sight of Allanon being chained up by the guards immensely.

He even allows himself a little sit down upon a chair he drags into the dungeon, just so he can watch as Allanon’s wrists are chained to long thick shackles that create already bleeding injuries to his wrists.

“Your highness?” One of the guards turn to him respectively.

“Hmm?” Arion glances up at them.

“Is there anything else you require?”

“Oh yes.” Arion replies with a glance over at the traitorous Druid.

“This one has always proved to be difficult. To be, cryptic, should I say and I need to speak with the prisoner here, so I would like the interrogation table brought to me.” Arion requests.

“Yes, sir.” They respond in a respectful manner once again before departing the room.

Leaving Arion alone with The Druid.

“Thank you.” Is the first thing Arion says, shattering the silence that had formed.

Allanon doesn't respond, he just stares at the Prince, his dark eyes filled with confusion, pain and concern.

Concern for Bandon, concern for Amberle.

Concerned that The Ellcrys is worsening and that due to this development, The Dagda Moor is growing more powerful.

He isn't concerned about one of Arion’s tantrums.

The second word reaches Eventine about this, Allanon knows he will be set free.

He just has to deal with whatever Arion has planned for him.

Tilting his head, to one side, Arion glances over at Allanon. Wanting to have his say before the fun can really begin.

“You proved them all wrong, you know. My father, my brother and my niece. You proved me right. I was always right about you, Druid. I knew you were not to be trusted from the second you broke into our home. I knew. I have always known who you really are. I have always feared that you had put an enchantment upon my father, my little brother and my niece.” 

“Do you hear yourself when you speak Prince?” Allanon mutters as Arion rises to his feet.

“Wow. I'm finally getting to do something I've wanted to do since day one.” Arion remarks as he crosses the room, slamming his fist into Allanon’s face.

“And it felt better than I thought it would.” Arion smirks when Allanon groans in pain, blood dripping from his mouth.

“You see, Druid. I know I was right. That you bewitched them. I know. Because, you know what? My father is finally starting to see sense.” Arion comments.

“You are mistaken, Prince. Whatever it is that you have heard from your father was most likely out of context, or you heard what you wanted to hear.” Allanon murmurs.

Arion just chuckles. 

“Yeah, no. I'm not an idiot, Druid. I'm not naïve like my brother and my niece. I'm not stupid like that Half Breed accomplice you dragged in here with you. He in on this to? Is he really even a Shannara?” Arion folds his arms.

“Prince I do not understand what you are talking about.” Allanon retorts.

“Yes, yes you know full well what I'm talking about, mind reader!” Arion growls.

“I do not. Know what you are accusing me of.” Allanon states sharply.

“You will address the heir to the throne with respect!” Arion yells, punching Allanon across the face again.

“I would, but your brother and my wife to be are not here.” Allanon comments.

“What?” Arion hisses, freezing at his words.

“What did you just say to me?”

“Your father intends to remove you as the heir to the throne of Arborlon and to let it be shared between Prince Ander and Princess Amberle. This was to be revealed to the people of Arborlon when Amberle returns from the quest victorious.” Allanon mumbles out an explanation.

“More lies!” Arion yells, striking him across the face again.

“We’ll ask your father when he arrives.” Allanon retorts.

“Oh, you actually think he's coming down here to set you free, really? That's actually quite funny.” Arion snorts.

“I do not understand what this is all for, Prince. The Ellcrys is weakening, The Dagda Moor is growing in power. I was trying to save Bandon when The Dagda Moor took control. I never would have laid a hand on Catania, or even you.” Allanon mutters, giving Arion a look.

“What is this really about?”

“Were you not listening to me just? This is for everything you have put this kingdom through, for your wicked ways, your lies and deceit. For manipulating others with magic.” Arion hisses.

“I have, in no way, manipulated anyone with my magic.”

“Yes you have and I know it, I can see it. I'll give you the list again, shall I? Eventine. Ander. Amberle. You put an enchantment on all three off them and now, it is finally wearing off. They can see you for who you really are.” Arion states smugly.

Allanon does not understand a word he is saying.

He is in too much pain to search the delusional Prince’s mind for the source of his madness.

His magic is not coming to his aid.

“Now.” Arion starts, pleased when the dungeon door is opened and the guards return. 

Carrying a table of interrogation tools between them.

Arion takes his time, eying what lies upon the table and approaching it.

Rolling his sleeves up. This is one of his nicer shirts he doesn't want to get blood on it.

Especially not the blood of a traitor.

“You are getting everything that you deserve for what you have done.”

“For what I have done?” 

“YES!” Arion bellows, grabbing a knife from the table and sliding it across Allanon's skin.

“For everything that you have done to The Four Lands.” He continues, sliding the knife across other parts of Allanon's skin, who groans and cries out in pain.

“For trying to turn my family against me!” He adds, creating a new slice with each word.

“You have done that by yourself.” Allanon murmurs.

“Excuse me, would you? Would you like to repeat that?” Arion mocks him.

“You have turned them against you because of your selfish, immature ways.” Allanon continues.

Arion scoffs again.

“Immature, huh?” He speaks with a nod, sliding the knife across Allanon's skin again before, walking slowly towards the table of tools.

Lifting a long sharp whip with tiny silver spikes imbedded into the leather into his hands.

“I am not selfish.” Arion smacks him with the whip once, enjoying Allanon's cry of immense agony.

“I am not immature.” A second hit of the whip.

“I am.” He snarls, hitting Allanon with the whip over and over again.

“The heir.” He doesn't relent in his strikes for a second.

“To the throne.” He growls.

“The rightful heir.”

“You are nothing but a delusional, scared little boy.” Allanon murmurs to Arion’s fury, whom strikes Allanon with the whip a dozen more times before walking away.

“Are you working with The Dagda Moor?” Arion practically spits.

“What?” Allanon can barley even raise his head he is consumed by that much pain.

“Are you in liege with him, Druid?!” Arion strikes him again.

“Everything, I have done and am doing is to save The Four Lands, The Ellcrys, your family and to destroy The Dagda Moor.” Allanon whispers, his voice becoming hoarse.

“Yet, you have not yet destroyed The Dagda Moor.”

“I cannot…”

“LIES!” Arion growls, striking Allanon once more with the whip and using his sword to cut him.

“If I could don't you think I would have done it, Prince?” Allanon growls.

“No, I don't because you are working either for him or with him…”

“I am not…”

“You are our enemy Druid, you are! I see right through you. I always have. Which is why I took measures to prevent you from causing my family any further harm.”

“What are you talking about?” Allanon mutters, bemused by the Prince’s words.

“How have you been feeling recently, Druid? Why aren't you using that magic you always speak so highly of to free yourself? Because you can't! Because you are weakened by a potion that was created by family to stop you in the chance that you were our enemy.”

Poison…

It all makes sense to Allanon now. 

It was never the case of overusing magic that caused him to experience pain every second of every day.

It was a poison all along.

It's keeping him from using magic, inactivating his abilities.

This is why he has been so terribly run down.

However, what bothers in more is that who created it.

Eventine would never…

Allanon's thought track is disrupted by Arion’s fist colliding with his face again.

“Bet all that pain, on top of what I'm causing you now is really doing you a favor.” He remarks, sounding almost proud of what he is doing.

“Now, I want to make this harder for you, I do. But I'll get on with starting the process of having you sentenced to death if you answer my questions truthfully.” Arion informs him.

“If you are not working with The Dagda Moor, how come you haven't destroyed it, if you are who you say you are?”

“I do not possess the power to destroy The Dagda Moor whilst he is shielded by The Forbidding.” Allanon murmurs truthfully.

“Can't say I didn't warn you.” Arion sighs after the lie.

Crossing the room to reach the tool table again, Arion lifts a blow torch into his hands.

“You like to play with fire, don't you Druid?” Arion taunts him as he approaches Allanon with the now lit blow torch.

Allanon cries out in agonizing pain as Arion burns him.

Something which Arion does for a good five to ten minutes before asking the question.

“Would you like to reconsider your answer?”

“What are you talking about?” Allanon murmurs through the pain.

“You like the pain I'm causing you, I see.” Arion notes before starting to burn Allanon again.

“I have no idea what it is you are trying to ask of me, Prince. I am not working with The Dagda Moor.”

“Then why?” Arion lights the flame again, dragging it across Allanon’s skin.

“Haven't you destroyed him?” He lowers the blow torch.

“I cannot…”

“Yes you can, with the Warlock Sword you are hiding from us all.” Arion points out, picking up his knife again and making deep slices in the burns.

“What?” Allanon murmurs through cries of pain.

“Tell me why, Druid?!” Arion snarls, lighting the flame again, both burning and slicing through Allanon's skin.

“Tell me!” He yells but the Druid is unresponsive.

Hanging limply, the restraints being the only thing holding him up.

Annoyed that he hasn't gotten to the bottom of things, Arion shakes his head with disappointment before beginning to walk away. 

He doesn't even bother to check if The Druid is still breathing.

Stepping towards the table, Arion smiles once down at the tools he had used to inflict pain upon The Druid.

Placing down his tools, Arion leaves the cell.

Smiling as he goes. Justice. He thinks.

Justice has been semi-served.

“Getting Justice was fun.”

Exiting the dungeons, Arion decides to visit his father.

To let him know that The Druid has proved to be their enemy and that he has now been restrained.

However, he is prevented from reaching his desired destination when he walks straight into the path of Amberle’s servant, Catania.

“Where's Allanon?” She asks him immediately.

“What?” Arion shakes his head at her.

“I went back for him, he was not there but Bandon was. Please tell me you didn't arrest him. He didn't mean to hurt…”

“Yes he did!” Arion snaps at the girl. 

Startled, Catania begins to back away from him but Arion grips her arms.

“I'm sorry. I just. I can't believe that The Druid would prove to be our enemy.” He sighs.

“What?” Catania raises an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

“No, Allanon…”

“The Druid admitted his crimes to me before I arrested him. He used The Ellcrys to communicate with The Dagda Moor. They were in cahoots the whole time. All this time, he was lying to us.” Arion lies to her.

“So Bandon…”

“Bandon was an unfortunate victim of his treacherous ways.” Arion shakes his head.

“What. What are we going to do?” Catania whispers, barely able to believe that Allanon has been the villain this entire time.

“Well, seeing as The Druid is corrupted and is now a threat to us, we need to neutralize that threat. I've done what I can but we need more to destroy him.” Arion tells her.

He betrayed them all. 

He's all but killed Bandon.

Lied to them all. To Amberle…

“What can we do?” Catania whispers, still in slight disbelief despite Arion’s words.

That unfortunately, could be true. Arion never trusted him from the start.

The fact that, according to Arion, Allanon has confessed makes Catania believe the worst is the truth.

“We need to find a weapon powerful enough to take him out. He's certainly working with The Dagda Moor. The whole time, he told me.” Arion continues to lie.

“If this is all true, then Allanon may have sent Amberle into a trap.”

“Cat, I need your help.” Arion requests then. Confident that Catania believes his white lies.

It is the truth really, he just hasn't gotten The Druid to admit it.

Yet.

“There is a weapon hidden in a vault beneath the place. It might be our only chance to defeat both The Dagda Moor and The Druid.” Arion informs her.

“I will do anything to avenge The Chosen and to protect Amberle but I don't know of any weapon.” Catania admits.

“Yeah, but you know this palace inside out. There are miles of tunnels below. It's gotta be somewhere no one would think to look.” Arion points out to which, Catania looks away.

Memories of a couple of rumours filling her head.

“I've heard whispers about a chamber beneath the dungeons.” She tells him.

Arion nods, urging her to continue.

“Some of the servants say it's cursed but it's just talk.” She finishes as Arion smiles at her.

This plan could work after all.

“Show me.” He requests.

At this rate, The Druid could be dead and gone by nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has actually taken me a full twenty four hours to complete. I probably need to go to bed but I needed to get this done, it might be a bit crap in some places but I've tried to do what I can. Thank you all so much for reading, all your wonderful support and kind words that make my day. I'll go and start the next chapter Please comment if you can :)


	20. Breaking The Heart Of Amberle Elessedil

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands

 

They've been riding all night.

Prince Ander, Commander Diana Tilton and the Gnome, Slanter.

Now it's day, they can see where their going a little bit better and they ride across a field of green.

Halting only when something pretty horrific appears before them.

The severed head of a Gnome impaled upon a tree branch.

Several more Gnome bodies lie upon the grass.

Their blood staining the green a deep red.

Slanter immediately begins to race on ahead.

“Slanter, wait!” Commander Tilton commands, racing after the a Gnome as Ander holds back.

Trying to keep himself from emptying the contents of his stomach as he eyes the scene of destruction.

Ignoring the Commander’s calls, Slanter approaches the fallen Gnomes who lie upon the grass.

Bleeding holes in their bodies, their guts on show for all to see.

Dismounting their horses, Ander and Diana hold back for a second.

Trying to take everything that they are seeing in.

“No… No.” Slanter murmurs as he looks down at the remains of his people.

“My people…” He trails off as Ander and Diana observe him.

“Slaughtered by Demons. These monsters don't discriminate.” Ander states, approaching Slanter carefully.

“If we don't unite against them, more innocents will die.” He points out.

Turning his head, which is mostly hidden by his large hood, Slanter turns to Ander.

“I must say last rites to release their spirits. It is our custom.” Slanter informs them.

He raises his hands in hopes that the Prince will uncuff him.

“We’re almost at the Breakline. We don't have time.” Diana advises Ander.

Ander stops for a moment.

Diana may be right but, if he allows Slanter the right to perform last rites to his people.

Show that he is willing to be fair.

Then, Slanter may decide that, due to Ander’s kindness, to help untie the Gnomes and the Elves for the battle.

Which is ultimately why Ander frees Slanter from his restraints.

“We’ll make time.” He states kindly.

“What are you doing?!” Diana all but whisper-snarls at him when Slanter turns to face the remains of the Gnomes.

“We've been at war with the Gnomes for thirty years. Now we have a common enemy. This is an opportunity. One that is only going to work if there is cooperation.” Ander points out, with a slight smile.

“And kindness.”

Diana gives him a somewhat skeptical look.

After everything the Gnomes have done to the Elves she doesn't think an alliance between the races will just erase everything they've done.

Ander is, however right. They are going to need all the help they can get with these Demons.

She returns to observing Slanter as he performs Gnome last rights.

“Earthly body yields. Flesh transformed to clay and ash to fertilise the fields. Born anew, conveyed on wings of light, to go with our fallen kin beyond the skies of sight.” Slanter finishes with a raise of his hand.

His other hand clutching a dark dagger he had ripped from the fallen Gnomes pocket as he performed the last rites.

“We should go.” Ander speaks up when he believes Slanter has finished.

Rising to his feet, Slanter has the dagger to Ander’s throat in a matter of seconds.

Why? Ander thinks to himself. 

It was going so well…

Immediately, Diana has her sword in her hands but is prevented from ripping it from its holster by Ander’s words.

“Don't do this.” He begs to both of them.

“Step back!” Slanter hisses at Diana.

When Diana doesn't make any indication of moving, Slanter pushes the dagger into the side of Ander’s throat further.

Ander’s gasp being the only thing that convinces Diana to put her sword away.

She cannot let him die and she knows that, that Gnome will kill him.

Satisfied that her sword is holstered, Slanter shoves Ander towards her.

The two falling into each other and onto the ground whilst their horses leave them and Slanter rides away into the distance.

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands...

 

As the hours go by the storm becomes increasingly more vicious.

Wil is pretty much convinced that they’re all going to get frostbite now.

Can the Elfstones heal frostbite? He ponders to himself.

His thoughts being the only thing from keeping him from freaking out about the fact that they are all on a very narrow ledge on a very tall cliff, a thin strip of rope being the only thing for them to hold onto for stability whilst being bombarded by the vicious snowstorm..

His thoughts and the death grip he has on Eretria’s hand keeping him somewhat sane.

Cephalo leads, Crispin behind him, followed by Amberle, then Eretria who, is basically dragging Wil along and he is followed by the rest of the Elvin guards.

Cephalo winces as he steps over a slightly raised part of the mountain yet doesn't warn those who walk on behind him.

Crispin, Amberle and Eretria notice it but, Wil does not and trips over it.

“Ohh my god!” He all but shrieks.

This is it. This is how he dies. He thinks, his life flashing before his eyes.

Eretria’s hand and her strength being the only thing keeping him upright and from falling to his death.

“You are not going to die on the side of a mountain.” Eretria all but hisses at him.

“Wouldn't speak so soon. I always figured his own clumsiness would get him killed.” Amberle jokes from up ahead.

“I’m not clumsy.”

“Says the guy who just tripped over a rock that four people already passed over with no issue?” Eretria rolls her eyes at him.

Wil can't even argue with her about that.

“Gap coming up!” Crispin warns them when Cephalo, annoyingly doesn't say a word.

“Here!” Amberle turns to give Eretria a hand, who gratefully takes it, allowing Amberle to help her over the large gap, which she then has to drag and almost screeching Wil over.

Cephalo stops suddenly, clutching his coat to him due to the snow and the freezing cold air that whips around them like sharp knives.

“It should be here.” He tells them.

“Maybe it's the next peak over!” Eretria calls to him

“Or maybe, it doesn't exist at all. Your stupidity is going to get us all killed, Rover.” Crispin mutters.

“Pykon is real, Captain. Allanon assured me of that.” Amberle retorts.

“Yeah, listen to her! It's not like you've had any good ideas!” Cephalo sneers at Crispin.

“Wil, what are you doing?” Eretria enquires as Wil starts to tap at the rocks they are stood against.

“Could you get my knife for me?” He requests.

“Why?” She is too cold to give him a raised eyebrow look.

“I think I'm gonna fall to my death if I let go of your hand!” He protests.

Eretria chuckles once before reaching for her own knife.

“Thank you.” Wil whispers, raising the knife to the rocks he'd been inspecting.

Amberle is still stuck in between another row between Crispin and Cephalo.

“Here's an idea: I slit your throat and use your body to fuel our fire!” Crispin threatens.

“Come on then! I'd like to see you try to light a fire whilst we’re stood on this goddam mountain in a snowstorm!” Cephalo retorts.

“Killing each other will not get us off of this mountain!” Amberle interjects sharply.

Meanwhile, Wil thinks he may have actually been right about his suspicions.

“Huh? What the hell is that?” Eretria traces her fingers over what Wil has uncovered by scraping the snow and ice away from the mountain with her knife.

“Uhh, guys!” Wil calls to the others to grab their attention.

“What?” Amberle glances at what Wil has uncovered.

“Look up!” Eretria calls suddenly, the others immediately doing what she says which is when they realise.

They are all stood around the foot of a sky high statue of a griffin.

Identical to one that resides in Arborlon.

Identical to the one that Amberle has climbed in Arborlon…

“Great job!” Cephalo praises Eretria and Wil briefly before grabbing a hold of the wall rope again and beginning to scale the remainder of the mountain.

The others begin to follow him, curiosity forming in each one of their minds.

Stopping when Cephalo does, they watch as he turns to them, arm outstretched.

Despite the bitter cold, a smug look has formed upon his face.

“Nice looking fairy tale, isn't it?” He chuckles with both sarcasm and relief as he points towards the large, snow covered and near black fortress that stands tall across from them.

Grinning widely, Wil tightens his hold on Eretria's hand, who begins to walk again, hand clasped tightly in Wil’s to pull him along the rest of the way.

“Come on.” Amberle calls to her, offering her hand again.

This time when Eretria takes it she doesn't let go.

Neither of them let go until they have made it to the front of the fortress.

Cephalo reaches the doors first.

Praying that they’ll open and beyond relived when they do. 

It's still cold when they enter, but not as bitterly freezing as it was outside in the snowstorm.

Cephalo enters the main hall first, Crispin hot on his heels.

Lighting a torch the second he finds a source of fire.

It is significantly warmer in the strange fortress then the outside.

Especially when the Elvin guards, along with Cephalo all move to shut the large doors.

“Wil.” Eretria starts, lowering her hood with one hand.

“Wil.” She starts again.

“Hmm?” He turns to her, his focus predominantly on finally being near a source of warmth.

“You can let go of my hand now.” She reminds him.

“Ohh, oh yeah.” Wil says quickly.

Amberle just rolls her eyes at him as she lowers her own hood.

He must think she's stupid if he thinks she doesn't know that Wil is still completely head over heels for Eretria.

She thought she would be mad with Wil for being so weak and his lack of self control.

Yet and really does hate to admit this.

After everything that has conspired the last few days.

She is also starting to see Eretria in a different light.

Even if Allanon hadn’t have done what he did, Amberle would have been saved from Cephalo anyway, but by Eretria instead.

Eretria came back for her.

She was free from her abusers for once in her life and after how she had been treated by Amberle and the other Elves, she had no reason to help her.

The fact that she did, even if it was just for the reward at the end, does mean something to Amberle.

Which is why she is not going to condemn Wil for his life choices.

“Well, home sweet home.” Eretria’s voice cuts through the silence that had descended.

“It looks abandoned.” Wil comments, shaking the snow off his ears.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Crispin mutters as Wil spins around quickly before he can start walking backwards through an archway.

Darkness lies ahead.

Yet, there is something hidden in the darkness.

Wil continues to back up, wondering if it would be acceptable to hide behind Amberle and Eretria.

However, it is only a small, young girl with matted gingery hair that emerges from the dark.

“Who the hell is she?!” Crispin snarls almost immediately.

“Hey, she's just a kid.” Wil turns to glare at him.

“A kid in an abandoned fortress that should be a fairy tale?” Crispin turns to him.

“Wil is right. Don't scare her.” Amberle cuts him off sharply.

Being the first of the group to start immediately following the little girl when she turns away from them, heading back to wherever she came from.

“Anyone else have a problem with this plan?” Eretria questions.

That may be a kid but, at that age. She was being trained to become a Rover.

Looks can be deceiving.

“Following a creepy kid through an abandoned fortress that shouldn't exist? Yes I do have a problem with this plan, Rover.” Crispin growls in response.

“Princess, are you certain…”

“Yes. This is not up for discussion.” Amberle states, now practically jogging after the girl who had decided to race on ahead.

The darkness of the corridor is slowly taken away by the gentle glow of torches that appear.

The further down they go, the lighter it gets until, Amberle follows the girl into a large room.

One that has a grand table situated in the middle and is occupied by, not just them and the young girl but a bald Elvin man whom tends to a large fire that, is the main source of light in this room.

He turns to face them the second the little girl arrives at his side.

“Welcome. Please forgive my appearance. It's been a long time since we had any company.” He greets them with a warm smile.

One that is met by immediate skepticism from the others, bar Amberle who chooses to smile back and be polite.

“You were expecting us?”

“Oh, Mag saw you coming the mountain.” He strokes the young girls hair affectionately.

Amberle nods, satisfied with the answer.

“Where are my manners?” He scolds himself a moment later.

“I am Dontes Remikin. My friends call my Remo.” He introduces himself to the group.

“What friends?” Cephalo retorts, his voice already filled with doubt about this man’s intentions.

It is an abandoned fortress after all and the kid and the old man seem to be the only people that reside here.

“Well, back when we were operational.” Remo laughs then to clear up the doubt.

“These days it's just Mag and me.” He holds his arm open for the young girl again, embracing her.

The group watch them for a moment, somewhat doubt still lingering in their minds.

Amberle, however, gives them a nod to tell them that, she does believe that these people are safe.

“Sir, Crispin Edensong. Captain Of The Home Guard Of Arborlon.” He introduces himself after receiving Amberle’s nod of approval, moving forth to shake the Elvin man’s hand.

“You commanded this fort?” He questions, interested.

“I was an officer during the war. Now I'm just a caretaker.” Remo explains.

“We heard that this place might offer passage beyond the mountains.” Wil interjects.

“There is nothing beyond the mountains but the Wilderun.” Remo informs him.

“That is no place for Elves.”

“Well, we’re on an urgent mission on the orders of the King Eventine Elessedil.” Amberle explains the Elvin man, whom smiles and nods at them all.

“Then it is an honour to host such esteemed guests.” He replies politely before informing them of the answer to the questions they seek.

“But, I am afraid that the passage you seek was destroyed two winters ago. It collapsed in an avalanche.” He speaks in an almost matter of fact tone of voice.

To immediate looks of worry from the rest of the Elves, Wil, Cephalo and Eretria, whom glares at Cephalo.

He'd dragged them up that mountain for nothing?!?

Wil shares a similar look of annoyance.

He's probably got frostbite for nothing.

“You should stay, until the storm passes. We have food, hot water.” Remo offers them.

“Our provisions are meagre but they're yours to share.”

Amberle glances toward the others for guidance, to see what it is they want to do about it.

Wil, Eretria and Cephalo are all shaking their heads.

However, Crispin and the Elvin guards appear to be seemingly okay with the idea.

“Thank you, we will tell the King of your kindness.” Amberle replies with a warm smile.

“Good.” Remo nods happily, before indicating down another darkened corridor.

“Please, this way.”

 

It is not long at all before somehow, by some miracle. Amberle is relaxing in a warm bath the size of a pool.

The one thing she had wanted for days now and never thought she'd seen until the quest was over.

A warm bath.

The aqua blue water is at just the right temperature.

Warmth seeps through her body, removing all traces of the bitter cold she had felt until she had slid into this gorgeous bath.

Even the tiles are warmed by the steam that rises from the water and Amberle rests her head against them, her hair in a messy bun.

She can never get her hair into the spectacular braided bun Allanon does for her when they share a bath together.

That's what would make this moment perfect. Amberle thinks as she tilts her head to the side.

If Allanon was enjoying this bath with her.

If somehow she completes this quest and survives the whole ordeal, Amberle is still deadest on spending at least a week or two in her bed and warm baths with Allanon when she returns.

Then she'll marry him.

Amberle takes a moment, whilst in this relaxed position to imagine what her wedding could be like.

She wouldn't want a long dress, she'd probably trip over it. 

Something the same length as the one she had worn for the becoming a member of The Chosen party would be ideal to her.

In a gentle white with intricate designs… She muses to herself.

She'd love it if her grandfather would perform the ceremony. 

 

He married her parents before the whole Kingdom, her father used to tell her.

It near breaks Amberle’s heart when she realises that her father won't be able to walk her down the isle on her wedding day.

Perhaps, she can convince her Uncle Ander to do it. 

If anyone is going to walk her down the isle she'd want it to be her Uncle Ander.

‘You're thinking about our wedding day.’ Allanon's voice in her mind surprises Amberle.

‘Yes I am.’ She smiles, happy to hear his voice.

‘I was to.’ He admits to her.

‘Are you okay, how are you feeling? Any better?’ She stops for a moment.

‘Any worse?’ She asks the dreaded question.

Hoping that it's good news and that he hasn't gotten any worse.

‘I love you Amberle.’ Is the reply she gets.

And whilst it is lovely to hear those words that make her heart soar. 

Amberle is immediately worried. Something's wrong.

Something's really, really wrong.

There's just this feeling that comes with the way Allanon professes his love for her that makes her just know that theirs something wrong.

‘I love you to.’ Amberle assures him.

‘Allanon, what's wrong?’

‘You just remember that I love you, a’right?’

‘Allanon.’ Panic begins to rise in Amberle’s tone.

‘I love you.’ He murmurs once more before their connection comes to an abrupt end.

Similar to the way it did back at the Rover camp.

‘Allanon?’ Amberle calls his name.

‘Allanon?!’ 

“Something the matter, Princess?” Eretria’s voice calls out as she enters the room in a fluffy robe.

Worry still etched upon Amberle’s face.

“Yes. Something's wrong with Allanon. I can't reach him…”

“Princess, your guy is going to be just fine. What is he, a Druid? He's got magic. He’ll be good.” Eretria says with a shake of her hand.

“Eretria.” Amberle growls warningly at her.

“You need to relax, Princess.” Eretria retorts.

“I would be able to if I knew he was safe.” 

“Fair enough.” Eretria sighs before pushing off her robe and slipping into the bath.

She snorts the second she enters and glances over at Amberle.

“A royal bath must be something. Rose petals in the water, servant women massaging your back.” Eretria mocks.

“Another Princess joke.” Amberle can't help but smirk back.

“What's my line? I didn't know Rovers bathed at all? Something like that?” She retorts with her own joke as she sits up in the bath.

Eretria nods and smiles back.

“I do bathe, except it's usually in a lake.” Eretria tilts her head to the side.

“Perhaps I'll let you take a bath at the palace as part of your reward.” Amberle states.

“Hmm. That's sounds good. I wouldn't mind being pampered by some serving women.” Eretria notes with a nod of her head.

“Consider that as an extra for what you did back at the camp.” 

“What I did back at the camp? Your fiancé had that handled before I even got there.” Eretria reminds her.

“Yes, he did but. You were coming back for me. If he hadn't have done what he did you would have saved me from Cephalo.” Amberle points out.

“Yeah, for the reward. Like I said.”

“Even if it was for the reward, what you did. It does mean something to me, Eretria.” Amberle informs her.

“Why? I did it for the money.” Eretria looks confused.

“Coming back for me showed strength and courage, no matter what your intentions were. Cephalo and those Rover, from what I saw. I believe that they abused you during all those years you spent with them. From they acted and how you reacted around them, I could tell.” Amberle tells her to silence from Eretria.

The words the Princess speak terrify her as, they are nothing but the truth.

“And Cephalo set you free. For once in your life you were free from your abusers and no one could blame you for getting on that horse and getting out of there. It took strength, Eretria, to return for me, an Elvin Princess who had showed you nothing but hate and cruelty and allowed you to be bound and dragged behind us. Because of all those reasons alone you shouldn't have come back for me, but you did and even if it was just for the gold. I wanted to thank you for what you did.” Amberle states plainly.

Eretria says nothing in response.

Unable to believe what she has just heard from the Princess.

“Well, there's no point in being free if the world is going to be destroyed regardless because I didn't suck it up and go on this quest with you.” Eretria shrugs.

Unsure of what else she could say to what Amberle has said.

However, Eretria does raise her hand.

“A truce. We won't kill each other. We’ll get this quest done with, fight side by side throughout it and we’ll go our separate ways when it's done.” Eretria glances over at Amberle, who slides her own hand into Eretria's.

“Agreed.” She nods, squeezing Eretria's hand in thanks before releasing it.

Satisfied with their agreement, Eretria turns around to relax in the back.

The marking or tattoo on her back catching Amberle’s eyes instantly.

“That mark on your shoulder, what does it mean?” Amberle enquires.

“I don't know. I've always had it.” Eretria tells her, tracing it with her nails. 

“I guess it's just how my first owner kept track of his property.” She adds after a moment, glancing over at Amberle, whom instantly looks disturbed at the thought of a child being branded as property.

She could not imagine such a horror.

“Eretria…” She starts.

“CANNONBALL!” Wil suddenly yells, appearing out of nowhere before leaping into the bath, showering both women with bath water.

“WIL!” Both Amberle and Eretria growl at him but their growls turn to laughter when Wil emerges from under the water, his blonde hair sticking up in various angles.

Their laughter continuing as they splash one another with water.

The three of them being none of the wiser to the fact that they are secretly being watched.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Stood at the entrance to the Fortress, Crispin, Cephalo and the remainder of the Elvin Guards are guarding the door, torches in hand.

Cephalo still has suspicions about this place.

Suspicions that are not fading away.

“We Rovers have a saying: Golden offers are iron at their core. I don't trust this Remo guy.” He informs Crispin when they come face to face.

“And I don't trust you.” Crispin retorts before sighing.

“Your point?”

“That I know my own kind. That pointy eared son of a bitch is lying about the avalanche!” He protests.

“You know.” Wil calls from the corridor, having been exiled from the bath by Eretria and Amberle.

“If we found this place, so can the Demons.” He runs a hand through his wet hair.

“So perhaps, we should stop arguing and worry more about that fact. Not some Elvin janitor who has been kind enough to let us into his home and to use the facilities.” Wil states.

“This fortress is impenetrable.” Crispin mutters, once again, annoyed at the stupidly of the Half Elf.

“Is it? We walked in through the front door!” Wil practically cries.

“Truth be told, I'd feel much better if one of us kept watch.”

“Well, no one’s stopping you, kid.” Cephalo shrugs.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Remo calls from the corridor, interrupting the three.

“Dinner is served.” 

Okay, perhaps he isn't so bad. Cephalo thinks as he breaks into a wide grin.

“Remo! You beautiful bastard.” He states before knocking into Crispin’s shoulder deliberately on his way to follow Remo.

“I'm so hungry I could eat a Troll’s left nut.” 

Crispin follows them too, leaving Wil behind with only a parting smug look.

“Sure, I'll take first watch.” Wil sighs as he watches the two men leave.

“I don't need dinner or anything.”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon...

 

Walking through the tunnels, side by side. Torches being their only source of light, Arion and Catania search for the weapon that can destroy both The Dagda Moor and The Druid.

“Ugh, it smells like death in here.” Catania raises a hand to her nose, before taking in the room they are stood in.

“Look at all of these engravings. This must be the place, it looks like the language of some of Allanon's books.” Catania informs Arion.

“The Druid’s book showed a symbol. We need to locate it. It's got to be some kind of key.” Arion informs her, the two beginning to search the room.

Their eyes trailing over the various markings on the wall.

“They all look the same.” Catania sighs, knowing full well that it's going to be extremely hard for them to read them or make any sense out of them.

When Allanon had left books in Amberle’s room she'd never been able to understand the markings.

He’d apparently told Amberle what a few of them meant. It's a shame she is not here with them right now to help. She thinks.

Yet, she wouldn't want Amberle here for this anyway.

It's going to break her heart when she realizes that the man she thought loved her was a monster the whole time.

“I just need to find the symbol that corresponds with the one in the book…” Arion moves to focus on another wall filled with markings.

“This is it. This is the one I saw in the book.” He says excitedly when his eyes land on the symbol.

“Could you find me the one that matches this?” He turns to Catania.

“I think that's how we find the weapon.”

The two immediately begin to search for it.

Arion takes the remainder of the walls whilst, Catania eyes the raised platform in the centre of the room.

Her eyes falling upon the exact same symbol Arion had instructed her to look for.

“There's one right here.” She tells him immediately, watching as he moves across the room to the wall he'd been stood at before.

“Put your hand on it.” He commands, doing the same to the symbol on the wall.

“The book says that we need to touch them at the same time.” He speaks in explanation.

Nodding, Catania places her fingers over the marking at the exact same time Arion places his own hand on the identical marking.

Nothing happens for a moment and Arion decides to check that Catania is actually putting her fingers over the mark.

Without warning, all the markings on all of the walls and the raised platform begin to glow a vibrant and fiery orange and red.

Looking around the room, amazed at what is happening before her, Catania leaps backwards when the platform before her begins to change.

The top of it, spinning round and round before disappearing entirely.

Revealing a lava like substance within.

To the shock of both Catania and even Arion, a sword begins to form from that lava.

An intricate sword, with dark engravings. The sword both silver and black as night.

The Warlock Sword.

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands

 

Still sitting, guarding the doors to The Fortress, Wil turns a small seashell over in his fingers.

His most prized possession.

He strokes it with his fingertips almost lovingly.

Blue eyes filled with tears as he thinks about his mom.

She had been the one to gift him with this seashell and he carries it with him every where he goes.

He'd been afraid that he'd dropped it during all the fights and what not.

It had been an instant relief when he'd pulled it from his pocket to see it safe and sound. Still intact.

He's so fixated on both it and thoughts of his mom that he doesn't even hear Mag enter the room.

Yet, when the smell of food fills his nose, Wil looks up immediately, eyes widening when he sees the little girl stood there with the plate in her hands.

“Thank you.” He says the instant he takes the plate from her hands, watching as she sits down beside him.

He gives her a kind smile.

At least he doesn't have to keep watch alone now.

 

Meanwhile, the others sit at a grand table. Remo sat at the head.

Plates of hot food in front of each of them.

The food is, however untouched.

They're waiting.

Waiting to see if Remo takes the first bite.

When he raises the spoon to his lips and takes a mouthful, smiling at his guests. They look a little bit more convinced.

Cephalo however, raises his hand to them.

“Why would he put it in his own food, idiots.” He mouths to the others before reaching across the table to swap plates with Remo.

“Don't mind if we trade, do you?”

“Mine had too many peas in it. I hate peas.” He jokes as Remo laughs.

“Not at all.” He smiles before taking a mouthful of the food on the plate that should have been Cephalo’s.

When nothing happens, the others begin to dive into their meals hungrily.

“I've missed Elvin cooking.” Crispin remarks, mouth full of food.

“It's an old family recipe.” Remo informs them.

“Where are your family?” Amberle asks kindly.

“After the fort was decommissioned, my wife and I stayed on to keep watch of the surrounding Troll settlements. She passed away a few years back.” He admits sadly.

“I'm so sorry.” Amberle gives him a sympathetic look.

“What about the men and women you tortured? Are you sorry about them?” Cephalo retorts bluntly.

“Watch your tongue, Rover!” Crispin hisses at him instantly.

“It's okay. I know of the rumors people whisper about this place. We even spread a few ourselves, hoping to intimidate our enemies.” He laughs before bowing his head.

“But, Pykon was a military outpost, nothing more.” He attempts to assure an immediately doubtful Cephalo.

“My parents might disagree if I could their bodies up from beneath your floors and ask them.” Cephalo practically snarls back.

“Look, I know you hate Elves but we don't murder prisoners of war.” Amberle places her cutlery down to face Cephalo, whom remains skeptical.

“She's right. If your parents were prisoners here, we would have released them when the war was over.” Remo nods.

“Perhaps they simply chose to start a new life.” He shrugs.

“Free of their burdens.”

The rest of the group just sit around the table praying with all their might that Cephalo doesn't murder the Elvin man.

 

Still sat at the door, Wil tucks into his delicious meal with the young kid, Mag sat by his side.

He smiles over at her whilst he eats.

She's pushed some of her matted hair away from her face. Allowing Wil a look at her ears.

Her ears are exactly like his own. She's a Half Elf.

“You ears.” He begins to smile at her, immediately mentally scolding himself when she tries to hide them again with her hair.

Evidently self conscious of them.

“It's like mine.” He assures her, pushing some of his now dry blonde hair away from his own ears.

“Was your mother human?”

“My mother’s dead.” She replies in a soft sad voice.

“I'm sorry to hear that. So is mine.” Wil sympathizes with her before continuing to eat.

“That is so pretty. What is it?” She eyes the seashell Wil had been holding and was now using it to keep him company.

“A seashell.” He tells the girl, putting the plate down and lifting it back into his hand.

“It belonged to my mom.” He begins to trail his fingers over it as he speaks of his mom, smiling down at both it and the girl.

“She said it reminded her of where she came from.” He holds it out for her to touch.

Taking it from him, she begins to trail her own small fingers over it.

Looking at it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

“Have you ever seen the ocean before?” He asks her to an immediate shake of her head.

“It's like the biggest bath you ever saw. It's all blue and sparkly.” He describes it in creative descriptive ways for the girl, smiling as he does so.

“I can stare at it for hours, wondering what's on the other side.” He continues.

Only realizing, when Mag looks away from him that, she may have actually never seem the outside.

Let alone the ocean.

“You've never been outside.” It's more of a statement then a question then.

She shakes her head slowly at him before lifting it to face him with hopeful eyes.

“For keeps?” Wil is silent for a moment.

That is the only thing he's got let of his mom on his person.

“Yes.” He replies without thinking, an idea forming in his mind.

An idea in which he may not have to say goodbye to the seashell at all.

This place. It's no place for a child.

Wil is wondering if he could somehow convince her to come with him when an overwhelming feeling of tiredness hits him.

Shaking, he opens his mouth to apologize but another wave of tiredness hits them.

Then another and another…

“Mag…” He whispers when he begins to collapse.

“Mag… What?”

“What did you do…” He whispers before hitting the ground.

Mag stares at him for a moment. Hating herself for what she has done to this kind Elvin man that has the same ears as her own and gave her this seashell.

But an order is an order…

Forcing herself to look away from Wil, she continues to play with the delicate seashell clasped tightly between her fingers.

 

“It can be difficult passing the time in a place like this.” Remo sighs at the head of the table.

Everyone else that was sat at it are in the same unconscious state as Wil.

“Just the two of us.” He remarks as he gazes at his unconscious guests with a sinister smile.

“There isn't much in the way of entertainment.” He states.

“That's why we were so exited to have guests.”

 

Mag couldn't do it. 

She couldn't let her father do what he wanted to do to the kind Elvin man.

She'd tried to put it out of her mind, she had but every time her fingers stroked over the seashell, it just forced thoughts into her head, over and over again.

The way he’d smiled at her. 

Talked to her in a such a gentle way no one ever has done before, since her mother. 

She won't let this sweet Elf die.

Maybe if he doesn't hate her for this she can somehow… 

No, that's impossible. She tells herself immediately. 

She'll never be free from this place.

By some miracle she'd managed to drag him to her room. Placed him beneath the mobile her mother had made for her.

She sits on a step, looking over the knife she had found in Wil’s pocket.

Suddenly, Wil comes to. Sitting upright immediately when he remembers what had happened, knocking his head on Mag’s mobile.

“What… Where am I?!” He yells instantly, startling Mag.

“Shh!” She raises her fingers to her lips immediately.

“It's not safe. If he hears you…” She trails off, afraid of her own thoughts.

Which is when Wil realizes that she's tried to save him.

She's just a kid following orders from a cruel monster of an Elf.

Despite everything, he feels a powerful urge to protect her.

“You're right, it's not safe. I need to go and you need to come with me.” He moves to sit up.

She shakes her head immediately.

She would love nothing more than to go with him but she knows she will never be allowed to leave.

“I can take you someplace safe. Somewhere were you can play with other kids.” He continues, moving to her side now.

“Somewhere where you can see the sun and the ocean. I'll take you to the ocean, Mag. I promise.” He offers, crawling to her.

“Are there more seashells there?”

“More than you can count. You can collect as many as you want.” Wil promises her.

The sound of screaming fills their ears seconds later, both Mag and Wil on their feet in an instant, Wil stepping towards where there is a crack in the wall of this room.

Staring through the hole.

“Be a man, stop struggling.” He can hear Remo hiss to one of the Elvin Guards, who he secures and begins to drag, kicking and screaming down stone steps.

Turning back to face Mag, he finds that she is now holding his knife to him.

“I told you to be quiet.” She whispers, hating herself for doing this.

She just needs to keep this Elf alive…

 

The others, are beginning to come around.

Each one of them tied by their hands to a metal contraption that keeps them hung above the ground.

Rope around their wrists, each dangling from the contraption.

Cephalo is the first to awaken and the first to look extremely pissed.

“I freakin told you so!” He snarls as, the sound of a door opening fills their ears.

Both Amberle and Eretria awakening when Remi enters the room.

“Ahh good, you're all awake. I was worried I'd given you too strong a dose.” He remarks.

No one in the room says a wood.

Well played, Elf. Cephalo can't help but think.

He'd eaten from the same plate as they all did. How the hell did he swing that one.

Was it in the wine? Cephalo wonders to himself.

If he wasn't an Elf and an asshole who is currently holding them captive, he'd ask him to become a Rover.

“A little wolf’s nettle to bring on a nap. Of course…” He stops to jab Cephalo with his long baton, imbedded with spikes.

“If you eat enough of it, like I do, your body builds up quite a tolerance.” He informs them of the reason why the food had no effect on him before turning to attack Crispin.

“Your turn, Captain Crispin Edensong!” He raises his baton to strike Crispin.

“Wait!” Amberle calls out before he can inflict pain upon the Captain.

“Don't tell him anything.” Crispin snarls at Amberle immediately.

“My name is Amberle Elessedil, granddaughter to your Lord and King, and by his command I order you to release us.” She speaks the words Crispin had been fearful she'd say.

He, Cephalo and Eretria groaning immediately.

“Bad idea.” Eretria winces as a smile appears at Remo’s lips and he begins to advance upon Amberle whom he now knows is the Princess Of Arborlon.

“A Princess?” He enquires, practically unable to believe the words she'd spoken.

“That changes everything.” The smile he gives her is another sinister one.

Raising his baton, he uses the wooden part of it to knock her out with one sharp jab to her face before untying her and putting her over his shoulder.

“You bastard!” Crispin calls out as Remo carries Amberle away…

 

Meanwhile, Back At Arborlon…

 

Now with the sword in his possession. Arion leaves it with his father, who informs him that it's time to bring The Druid before them both.

Which is why, Arion is tasked with bringing Allanon to the throne room.

Entering the dungeon in which Allanon resides in, Arion takes a good look at The Druid.

That hangs from his restraints, covered in his own blood, his head bowed and trembling slightly.

“Take him down.” He instructs to the two guards he'd brought with him.

“Don't worry.” He starts.

“He's subdued. He won't be able to use any kind of magic to harm another person ever again.” He assures them as the move to unchain Allanon.

“Prince…” Allanon murmurs, opening one eye. The other swollen shut.

“What is this?”

“The King would like to see you in The Royal Chambers.” He states.

“Hopefully we can clear up this misunderstanding.” Allanon mutters, relieved by Arion’s words.

Eventine knows. Eventine is having him released.

The truth will be revealed and all of this will be over. 

He’ll be a free man again and he can continue protecting Arborlon.

Hopefully the poison will begin to wear off soon. He hopes.

Prays really as the pain that floods throughout his entire body, present every second that he is alive is indescribable.

“I wouldn't bet on that, Druid.” Arion mutters, turning around and with a wave of his hand, beckons the guards to follow him.

Taking a moment to watch as the wrap a metal collar with spikes around Allanon’s neck, attaching chains to it which they drag him with.

His cries of pain feel like victory to Arion and he smiles all the way to the throne room.

 

The journey there, whilst satisfying for Arion is agony for Allanon.

Whom cries out every time he is dragged, the spikes of the collar piercing his skin.

The cool air sending even more searing pain through his many cuts and burns.

Like millions and millions of needles stabbing him repeatedly, over and over again.

Amberle. Allanon forces himself to think of Amberle.

His light. His one salvation through all this indescribable agony.

When he'd regained somewhat consciousness he'd told her he loved her as many times as he could to try and somewhat gather some strength to remain conscious.

He's worried that she knows about this. She must never know of this.

Once Eventine has set him free this will never be spoken of again.

He won't let Amberle think of her uncle as his torturer.

No matter what. He won't let Amberle hate one of the only family members she has because of him.

Reaching the doors the throne room, Arion enters first, confidently.

“Have you brought him?” The voice of Eventine fills Allanon’s ears.

His words voice confusing him immediately.

“I have done as you asked. Place him before the King.” Arion turns to the guards who, do what he asks immediately, dragging a groaning Allanon in to the room before depositing him on the marble floor before the steps to the throne.

“His collar can be removed.” Eventine instructs.

Allanon hisses out in pain as, the removal of the collar cause the spikes to scrape against his neck, the spikes drawing blood.

“The cuffs can remain.” He adds, causing Allanon to look up at him in surprise.

“Eventine…” He starts slowly.

“It's King or Your Majesty to you, Druid.” He all but snarls at Allanon.

“What?” Allanon whispers, beginning to rise to his feet the best he can, grabbing onto the nearest chair for support.

“What's… What’s going on, what is the meaning of this? Eventine, my friend. Please…”

“On your knees, Druid.” Eventine instructs.

“Eventine…” Allanon starts again, unable to believe what he is hearing.

Only to be shoved to the ground by the force of Arion’s boot.

“You are working with The Dagda Moor, Druid. You attacked and attempted to murder my eldest son and my granddaughter’s servant and let's not forget your other crimes. Placing an enchantment upon myself, Prince Ander and the Princess Amberle. I see right through you now, Druid.” Eventine snaps at him.

“No, Eventine. You cannot believe that. You cannot possibly believe that after everything…”

“I just think myself extremely fortunate that my son here caught you in the act of dark magic for which you have been using to assault that poor boy that now lies in a coma and was able to stop you before you were able to murder my granddaughter’s serving girl.” Eventine sighs, with a shake of his head.

“That was not what it seemed. My intention was to use Bandon’s gift to reach Amberle through The Ellcrys incase I was no longer able to contact her myself. I thought he could help. He was helping but The Ellcrys is weaker. The Dagda Moor…”

“What I saw, father. What Catania saw was a man overcome by evil.” Arion cuts in.

Allanon shakes his head, fighting through the agony to rise to his feet again, turning on Arion, fury in his usually warm brown eyes.

“You are not capable of understanding what you saw!”

“You are not yourself, Druid.” Eventine retorts.

Pain rushing through him, both physical and emotional pain.

That caused from the fact that currently one of his oldest friend’s is somehow believing the words of a foolish Prince.

How, Allanon just doesn't know.

“The Dagda Moor used the boy to get inside my mind. Believe me, Eventine. I would never have harmed Catania, or even him.” He practically begs, tears of both pain and emotion filling his eyes.

Eventine however, remains stony faced.

“The Dagda Moor? Of course.” Arion scoffs.

“The evil everybody fears but only you can see. Tell me, Druid, do you often commune with Demons?” 

“The only person. The only person I have communed with besides The Ellcrys is your niece Amberle!” He glares at Arion.

“Your granddaughter.” He turns to Eventine.

“If you cannot believe my words, believe in my love for her. I love Amberle more than anything else in this world. Why would I do this? Why would I align myself with The Dagda Moor? I would never do such a thing for many reasons but the main one being that I love and I would do anything to protect Amberle.” Allanon cries.

“Lies. Just lies. You know, I'm really getting sick and tired of the lying.” Arion growls.

“You placed an enchantment on her Druid. You placed one upon me.” Eventine continues.

A horrified look forming in Allanon's eyes.

“Never. I have never done such a thing. You are my friend, one of my oldest friends…”

“Apparently not. I feel nothing for you, Druid. I don't think I ever have. It was all just an illusion.” Eventine sighs.

“No! I…” Allanon stops as a wave of uneasiness accompanies the constant pain that he is immersed in.

He can sense it. The wave of nausea cause him to collapse against the table.

Clutching The Codex to keep him upright, Allanon trails his fingers over the page.

The page that displays the drawing of The Warlock Sword.

“What is the meaning of this?” He whispers to a blank expression from Eventine.

“I asked you this during our chat in the dungeons. Why would you conceal a weapon that has the power to protect us all? To kill The Dagda Moor? To protect Amberle, who you say you love?” Arion enquires in a clear tone of voice.

“To protect you?!” Allanon is gobsmacked by the pure stupidity of what he's just heard and the fear that accompanies it.

“This sword is not a salvation. It is a talisman of evil!” He uses what there is of his strength to turn on and yell at both Arion and Eventine.

“A darkness that is a danger to us all.” He protests, praying that Eventine will listen to him.

“Eventine, please.” Allanon begins to step forward.

“After everything you and I have been through together. Please, you must believe me. This sword is evil. The price of using it…” He trails off, holding up his hands.

“That doesn't matter. What matters is that you believe. That you believe in me, I am your friend and you are mine. One of my oldest friends. I know. I understand that it's been nearly thirty years for you, Eventine. I do. I understand that but, for me. It is as if it were yesterday.” He admits.

“I don't understand how things have changed so suddenly between us. Please believe me in me, Eventine. That sword is dangerous, too dangerous…”

“It is you who are the danger, Druid.” Eventine retorts, his voice cold. No emotion there whatsoever.

“Why?” Is all Allanon whispers as he stares at his friend. 

His immense brown eyes filling up with pure sadness.

His heart breaking when he realizes the truth…

That's not his friend.

Eventine is gone…

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands...

 

Amberle whimpers the second she comes too and the first thing she sees is a body of one of the Elvin Guards.

She is trapped in a chair. 

Her wrists bound by leather straps.

Her head held in place by a metal contraption made for her head.

Behind her, Remo sharpens tools.

Tools that he intends to use on the Princess.

“Why are you doing this?” Amberle enquires, her voice shaking.

“Because, I was trained to.” Remo informs her, sitting himself down beside her.

“I don't understand.” Amberle whispers.

“Please help me understand.”

Remo looks up at her when she requests information.

“Many years ago, your grandfather, the noble and wise King Eventine, tasked me with the job of lead interrogator. It was my solemn duty to extract information from our enemies.” He explains to Amberle’s confusion.

Her grandfather would never… Would he really do a thing like that?

Even if so, why would this man harm her? She's Eventine’s granddaughter.

“But I am not your enemy.” She points out.

“Oh, but you are. You all are.” He states, finishing with the device he had attached to her fingers, moving to adjust the contraption on her head.

“After the war was over, Eventine sent men here to find me.” He continues, placing an iron restraint against Amberle’s neck and tightens it until she begins to choke and cry out.

“Imagine my surprise when they told me Pykon didn't exist.” He finishes with the adjustments to the iron restraint.

“Then, they murdered my wife and attempted to kill me.” He tells her.

“I don't believe you.” Amberle replies. Unable to think that her beloved grandfather could do such a thing.

“My grandfather is an honorable man. He wouldn't…”

“It doesn't matter what you believe. I know the truth.” He says as he places a tool near Amberle’s lips, a sharp one that makes her shudder with fear.

Humming to himself, he places the tool under a flame.

“Please. I'm on a mission to save The Ellcrys. If I die the entire world will fall into darkness.” She tries to appeal to the villainous Elf.

“I have lived in the darkness for many years.” He states with a manic laugh.

“The darkness is my home.” He grins, beginning to tighten the screws on the contraption Amberle’s hand is ensnared it.

The screws attached to five individual wires that begin to pull at Amberle’s fingernails.

Beginning to rip them from their nail beds.

“No! No, no, no, no, no, no, please!” Amberle begins to scream out in agony as her nails are slowly torn from their nail beds.

“You wear an interesting ring upon your finger, Princess… Is there a Prince waiting for you in Arborlon?” Remo taunts her as she screams.

“Well, I'll tell you now. You'll never see him again.” 

“Yes. Yes I will.” Amberle whispers through her cries.

“And it will be soon and when he does appear because he. He has the most powerful magic in The Four Lands. He is going to kill you!” Amberle hisses.

“Powerful magic? Please magic is all but extinct these days.” He mutters.

“You keep believing that.” Amberle whispers, praying that her screams of pain will somehow call Allanon and he’ll use his magic to save her from this.

“I will.” He smirks before continuing to tighten the wires.

“No, please, no!” She cries, as the door opens. 

The sight of Mag at the door gets Remo’s attention and he stops the attack on Amberle’s hand.

“The Halfling?” He enquires.

“He tried to leave.” Mag raises Wil’s knife.

“Wil!” Amberle whispers, suddenly remembering that he was not with them when they were tied up.

Turning her head the best she can she eyes the bloodied knife in the girls hand and with her words…

“NO!” Amberle cries as she realizes what must have happened to him.

He's gone… 

The girl must have killed him with the knife…

Wil is dead…

Smiling, Remo approaches Mag.

“No, no, no!” Amberle sobs for her friend as Remo shuts the doors, patting Mag’s shoulder.

“Good girl.” He smiles warmly at her before turning back on the struggling Princess.

“No! Please!”

Amberle cries of pain and sadness filling the entire Fortress…

 

Meanwhile, still trapped to the large metallic contraption. Crispin and Cephalo argue as they try to figure a way out.

It is Eretria who has the best idea though and she goes through with it without a single word to either Crispin and Cephalo.

Using her gymnastic skills and flexibility, Eretria swings her legs upwards until she latches them onto the metal contraption.

Looping them through the bar.

“Come on, kid. That's it!” Cephalo calls up to her encouragingly when he realizes what she is doing.

Latching onto one of the sharper parts of the contraption, Eretria slices off the restraints with one deliberate move.

Back flipping off the contraption in another move, landing upon the ground on her feet, in a perfect landing.

She has freed herself.

“Over here, Rover!” Crispin commands immediately.

Eretria moves to free Cephalo first, purely to spite the arrogant Captain.

She needs to find Wil. 

Wil is her priority.

So is the Princess…

 

The Princess in question is still trapped and subjected to Remo’s wicked schemes.

He approaches her with a long thin, metal stick with a pointy end this time.

Once he has removed all her nails from their finger beds.

The pain in her hands is indescribable, the air the blows on her bare nail beds is pure agony.

“For the forebrain. I stick it through the nostril and tap it in ever so gently with this.” He raises a bejeweled mini hammer.

He's going to lobotomize her… Amberle realizes in horror.

He laughs as he taps the hammer against the nail.

“You can bear me a child, live as my wife, just like Mag’s mother.” He nods towards Mags, who stands beside the door.

Desperately trying to ignore his words.

“She was scared too, but after a few taps, no more tears.” He begins to push the nail up her nose.

Mags moving closer to the now open door, that had slowly been opening the entire time she had been stood by it.

“And your body will be perfectly functional.” He continues.

“No, no!” Amberle cries out just as Mags rips open the door, passing the knife to a very much alive Wil Ohmsford.

“Leave her alone!” Wil races towards Remo in a split second with the knife, forcing the Elf to the ground.

“Wil…” Amberle whispers when she sees him.

Wil. He's okay, he didn't die.

The little girl was helping him…

Amberle watches as Wil manages to get two punches in before being overpowered by the older Elf, who grabs his nail again.

Aiming it towards Wil’s eyes.

“I'll leave you with one eye so you can watch as I ravish her!” He snarls monstrously. 

But before he can get any closer to a struggling Wil’s eyes, his is forcibly knocked out from behind by his own hammer.

Wielded by Mags.

“Don't hurt him!” She cries as Wil rolls away from Remo, stabbing him in the side of the neck with his nail.

“Thank you!” Wil calls to Mag, rising to his feet, squeezing her shoulder gently.

“Come on, you can let go of that now. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore.” Wil assures her.

Mag drops the hammer and takes Wil’s hand, who smiles warmly at her.

He doesn't let go of her hand until he's reached Amberle.

“Wait right here. You're coming with us.” Wil promises her squeezing her small fingers before releasing them so he can free Amberle.

“Oh god, I'm sorry.” He winces when he undoes the restraints around her fingers, realizing that all her nails have been torn away from their nails beds.

Ripping the leather restraints from her wrists, Amberle's hands immediately move to unscrew the neck restraint and the one trapping her head.

The second she is free, Wil takes his friend in his arms, embracing her tightly.

Amberle is practically sobbing as she holds onto him, burying her face into his shoulder.

“I thought you were dead.” She admits.

“I'm not, I'm good, I'm okay, I'm alive, somehow. I didn't think you'd ever be this happy to see me!” He laughs when pulling away.

“Of course I am! You're my friend, you're one of my best friends Wil Ohmsford.” Amberle admits.

“Really!” Wil grins at her.

“Really.” Amberle nods as the doors opens again.

Eretria, Crispin and Cephalo entering the room.

“Wil! Amberle!” Eretria calls, relieved to see that both Wil and yes, even Amberle are safe.

“Eretria!” Wil cries.

Beyond relieved to see her alive.

Releasing Amberle and running to her side, Wil pulls Eretria into his arms, spinning her around once, kissing the top of her head as he does so.

“I didn't know if I'd see you again.” Wil murmurs as he holds her.

“You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Short Tips.” She jokes, laughing as Wil sets her back down.

He doesn't care if Amberle and Crispin judge him for this. He just doesn't care at all.

Eretria is alive. She is here. They are both alive.

She kisses him before he has the chance to.

Cupping his cheeks tightly between her fingers, she kisses him deeply.

Their kiss one of ultimate relief stemmed from the fact that they are both alive.

“Well, I hate to be the one to break up the honeymoon but I'd like to get the hell out of Pykon!” Cephalo yells loudly.

Kissing Eretria's forehead once, Wil releases her to go back to where Mag is stood, somewhat hidden behind Amberle.

She looks relived when Wil bends down to her.

“You're safe now and you're coming with me, but if we’re gonna go. We need a way out of here. Do you know a way out of here?” He asks her gently.

She nods quickly. 

“Okay, take my hand.” Wil offers it to her.

She grabs it immediately.

“Let's run.” He looks toward the others, who begin to follow him.

Yet a sudden pain in her chest causes Amberle to stop.

“Princess?” Eretria frowns when she stops suddenly, her hand over her heart.

“What is it? We haven't got time for this.” Crispin growls at her.

“It's…” Amberle stops, hissing when the pain in her chest worsens.

It feels like her heart is breaking…

“Amberle, what's wrong?” Wil approaches her slowly, both her and even Eretria resting their hands on her shoulders and she bends slightly.

Amberle is forcibly forced into a sudden vision.

‘Amberle I apologise for what you must see.’ The Ellcrys’s voice fills her mind.

‘But I am being forced to show the current situation in Arborlon because, The Dagda Moor wishes you too. It has a somewhat hold on me now.’ The Ellcrys continues.

‘I can't do anything to stop this, or to stop you from seeing this but. I can… I will let them see. Wil Ohmsford and Eretria.’ She whispers in Amberle’s mind and by the looks upon their faces. Wil and Eretria can hear it to.

Suddenly they are ripped away from Pykon and into King Eventine’s throne room at Arborlon.

“Allanon?” Amberle whispers when she sees him in the centre of the room, her uncle Arion behind him and her grandfather upon his frown.

“Oh my god.” Wil whispers, his eyes widening when they all take in Allanon’s state.

His face is littered with deep cuts and bruises. 

His hands are roughly bound.

One of his eyes is swollen shut.

He is practically doubled over in agony.

“No! Allanon!” Amberle cries the second she realises how bad he looks.

“What the hell happened to him?” Eretria murmurs.

Which is when they are immediately hit with flashes of how Allanon ended up in this state.

Prince Arion torturing him over and over again.

Punching him in the face until his nose broke and his eye swelled shut.

Slicing into his skin with blades.

Whipping him with a thin whip imbedded with spikes.

Burning him with a blow torch.

“NO!” Amberle screams when she realises what her uncle has done to Allanon.

“You bastard! YOU MONSTER!” She screams at her Uncle Arion whom does not hear here.

No matter how loud she screams at him. He’ll never hear her.

They are just here to watch the events that are about to unfold.

“Amberle this is… He can't hear you.” Eretria grabs her arm, both her and Wil moving to gently restrain Amberle.

“Why?” She whispers.

“Why.” 

The three watch as the scene before them unfolds.

They all see the heartbroken look in Allanon's deep brown eyes as he stares at Eventine.

“It was my mistake. I should have killed you the first time, Demon!” Allanon suddenly snarls at ‘Eventine.’

“You're not him. You are The Changeling!” He hisses.

“Oh my god.” Amberle whispers, covering her mouth with her hands.

Of course. Of course that is not her grandfather.

Her grandfather would never, ever let a thing happen to Allanon.

That's one thing Amberle knows is true about her grandfather.

Allanon means the world to him and if he allowed this to happen.

If he could say the words that he has done to Allanon.

Then that is not her grandfather…

Amberle chokes back another sob as a horrifying thought occupies her mind.

Is. Is her grandfather dead?

They watch as Allanon staggers forwards toward ‘Eventine.’

They all see the sword that Arion brandishes…

“No, NO!” Amberle screams when she realises what is happening.

Allanon can barely walk, he's in so much pain he merely staggers forward.

Which is what allows Arion to come up behind him and run him through the side with The Warlock Sword.

“Allanon!” Amberle cries out immediately as Eretria and Wil stare on in stunned silence.

Unable to believe what they are witnessing.

“Oh god.” Wil whispers.

“Allanon!” Amberle screams.

Loud enough that it forms their connection.

‘Amberle.’ Allanon whispers in her mind when he realises that she is there.

That she knows everything.

‘Hold on, please hold on. Use. Use your magic. Get out of their right now, go, Allanon please go!’ Amberle sobs.

‘I love you.’ Allanon murmurs in response, the excruciating pain from the sword mixing with the rest of the agony that spreads through the rest of his body.

Wil and Eretria looking between Arion and ‘Eventine’.

“Finish him.” Eventine snarls.

“NO!” Amberle yells instantly.

Realising that he will do it.

Her uncle Arion will kill him and he won't care about it.

Nodding, Arion moves to stand before Allanon, pulling him up by his collar.

‘Don't look. Get of my head. Go, don't watch this, love. Don't watch this, I love…’ Allanon's quick, hurried protests to Amberle are silenced the second Arion drives the sword through his chest.

“NO!” Amberle wails the pain in her chest returning.

Her heart is breaking.

“ALLANON!” 

Her heart breaks because her Uncle has just murdered the man she loves in cold blood.

They watch unable to do anything as Allanon disintegrates before them.

The telepathic connection Amberle had shared with Allanon dying with him.

There's nothing anymore. 

Silence.

Emptiness.

Amberle lets out another wail, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh god.” Wil whispers, tears in his eyes, his hands over his mouth.

“Oh god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” He is whispering rapidly.

Even Eretria looks haunted by what has just occurred before her.

She may not have felt anything for this man at all but Amberle and Wil did.

“Wait, where did he go?” Arion enquires almost worriedly.

Has he not finished the job? Has The Druid somehow managed to survive?

Smiling, ‘Eventine’ rises to his feet, resting both hands upon Arion’s shoulders.

“You did it, my son.” He speaks with pride in his voice.

“The Druid is no more.”

Amberle wails again as they are snapped out of the vision.

“What the hell?” Cephalo raises an eyebrow at the three.

Eretria looks lost. Frozen where she stands.

Wil’s eyes are red and there are tears in them.

Amberle has broken down sobbing and wailing.

Her sobs almost silent screams.

Allanon is dead. 

The man she loves is dead.

Her uncle murdered him.

He's gone.

He's dead.

She just watched him die.

She'll never see him again.

Never see his smile.

Never look into those warm brown eyes again.

She'll never kiss or embrace him again.

He’ll never hold her in his arms and tell her that he loves her again.

She will never hear an ‘I love you’ from him again…

She grips onto the chair to keep herself upright as she sobs over and over again, one hand held over her broken heart.

“I don't know what the hell just happened but we need to leave, right now!” Crispin yells to them.

“Shut up!” Wil snarls at him.

“Wil.” Eretria grabs his arm, resting one hand against his cheek.

“I know. I know.” She whispers gently, hating herself for what she knows she must say.

“But we have to leave this place. Before we are found by Demons. We have to go.” She tries to reason with him.

“Wil, we have to go.” She says, firmer this time.

He nods his head to show that he is listening to her.

“Okay, okay. Amberle...” She starts, turning to the sobbing Princess, placing both her hands on her arms.

“Amberle. I need you to listen to me okay?” She is able to turn the wailing Princess to face her.

“Amberle, look at me. Look at me.” Eretria reaches up, standing on tiptoes and placing both her hands against the Princess’s cheeks, forcing Amberle to look at her.

“This place isn't safe. We need to leave and we kinda need to do that now. That little girl! She knows how to get out of here and she's going to get us out, okay? Right now, as soon as we’re ready and we kinda need to be ready to leave now.” She says to nothing but sobs from Amberle.

“I know, I know it hurts. I know you are in so much pain right now. I saw what you saw. That uncle of yours is piece of work and hell, if we get back to Arborlon if you don't kill him I'm going to for that. For the pain he caused both you and Wil… Hey, hey. Amberle. I shouldn't have said that. That's the Rover in me for you.” Eretria says the instant Amberle’s cries become louder.

“Amberle we need to get the hell out of this place. We need to go. The second we are out of here, the second we are in a somewhat safe place you can cry, you can scream you can do whatever you want, Amberle, okay? We just need you to come with us, right now. Please.” She speaks in the most gentle voice any of them have heard from Eretria.

“We can't do this without you. This quest. The world is screwed if we don't save that tree and you. You are our leader. We need you. The Druid… Allanon.” She corrects herself quickly before Amberle can react badly to her words.

“He would need you to be safe. He would want you to see this quest until the end and I think you know that, Amberle. Okay? So come on, let's get the hell out of here. Right now.” Eretria finishes.

Both she and Wil are surprised when Amberle's sobs quieten ever so slightly.

That she begins to calm down.

“Okay, okay. Amberle take my hand. I got you.” Eretria gently grabs the Princess’s hand.

Amberle squeezes it tightly immediately, just to feel something. Anything.

All she feels is numb. Her thoughts a jumbled mess.

“And I got you to.” Eretria slides her hand into Wil’s free one, who gives her a grateful look.

“Alright.” He turns to face an incredibly annoyed Crispin and Cephalo and a confused Mag.

“Let's get the hell out of Pykon.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands

 

After having had to walk all night long, it is an understatement to say that Prince Ander is beyond pissed.

“This is madness!” He complains to Diana finally, his voice thick with anger.

“We’re lost. How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I trusted a Gnome.” Ander shakes his head, unable to believe his own stupidity.

That Gnome had been a prisoner for over ten years. 

That Gnome murdered his eldest brother.

He was going to run at the first chance he got and Ander allowed that to happen.

His brother’s killer is free.

He's let Aine down. He's let everyone down.

“I thought I could redeem myself for failing to protect Aine. Instead his killer is galloping across The Four Lands to freedom.” He states.

“We all failed him.” Diana corrects him.

Ander turns to her.

The woman he loved and honestly, still does.

He takes a moment to stare at her.

She looks away from him, avoiding his gaze.

“Everything changed that night, didn't it?” He speaks plainly.

“Yes, it did.” She replies in a matter of fact tone.

“The Ander I loved disappeared. Lost in booze, anger and doubt and I wake every morning, hoping that he’ll return.” She admits to him.

Ander cannot believe she is saying this to him.

That after all these years, she is saying this to him now.

Ander doesn't know what to say in return.

The second he thinks he may know what to say he is interrupted by the sound of a horse galloping towards them.

Slanter is aboard that horse.

“Slanter…” He starts, his mouth open in shock.

The Gnome stops his horse before them, breathing heavily, almost as if he’d been racing to get to them.

“You're right.” He informs the Prince.

“I didn't believe until I saw it with my eyes.”

Ander and Diana look between one another.

Both amazed at the sudden turn of events.

“Come. I'll show you.” The Gnome turns around upon his horse.

Ander and Diana follow on without any argument whatsoever.

 

Slanter dismounts his horse when a rough hill appears.

“We crawl from here.” He tells the Commander and Prince.

Glancing between one another, Ander and Diana give the Gnome a puzzled look.

They follow his instruction the second they hear the roaring.

Getting down upon the ground, they crawl across the rough, dying grass.

The closer they get, the louder the roaring grows.

When they reach the edge all the three can do is stop and stare.

Pure horror appearing on each one of their faces, including Slanter.

This is the second time he has seen this sight today as well.

Diana and Ander share a similar look of horror.

Horror and fear at what lies before them.

“We’re doomed.” Ander states plainly.

“We’re doomed.” He repeats.

Hundreds upon thousands of Demons lie before them.

Each one trapped by The Forbidding.

There are thousands…

When The Ellcrys dies.

They will be unleashed upon the world.

The Four Lands will be no more…

 

They don't stay for long.

Fearful that they'll be spotted by one of the thousands of Demons.

The three walk back to where Slanter’s stolen horse stands.

Diana stands by it whilst Ander stands before Slanter.

“You'll have to go on foot from here.” He informs the surprised Gnome.

“You're letting me go?” He asks incredulously.

Unable to believe he is hearing this.

“People deserve to know what's coming.” Ander states in a matter of fact tone.

“Now go.” He commands sharply.

“Before I change my mind.” 

Turning around in one swift move, Ander begins to walk back towards Diana.

Looking forward to sharing a horse with her.

Turning back to face the Prince, Slanter calls to him.

“What chance do the Elves have against a force that size?” He enquires.

Ander shakes his head.

“I don't know. But for the sake of all the races, we must be ready to face it.” He states.

“And you would do so alone?” Slanter gives him a look.

“Perhaps it's what we deserve.” Ander admits, climbing up on the horse.

“When I tell my tribe what happened to me, I will speak of your honour.” Slanter informs Ander.

“In another life, we are not enemies.” Slanter states.

“In another life.” Ander bows his head slightly, Slanter does the same.

“So.” Diana looks up at Ander.

“That idea of yours appears not to be as stupid as you thought.” She remarks as Ander grins, grasping her arm and helping her up onto the horse.

Grinning even wider when her arms go around his waist.

“Yeah.” He watches as Slanter walks away from them.

“Perhaps not.”

 

Meanwhile, At Pykon…

 

Mag leads the way through The Fortress, her small hand clasped tightly in Wil’s who is also holding Eretria's wrist.

He just focuses on following Mag out of here.

He can't. He can't think about Allanon right now. He just can't.

Eretria remains holding onto Amberle’s hand.

By this point she has practically got her arm around the distraught Elvin Princess whom stares blankly ahead.

Not looking at anything.

It's like she's not even there anymore.

Leading them into the bathroom they had used with the pool like bath. Mag points to a wall.

“Behind there.” She whispers, pulling Wil along with her as she jogs towards it.

Grabbing a hold of a piece of rope, Wil removes a large curtain which reveals a large wooden door.

“The Siege exit. This must lead to the pass.” Crispin speaks up the instant it is revealed.

“Would you like to help me with this?” Wil looks to Mag before at the wheel on the door.

Mag nods, both she and Wil moving to grab the wheel.

Yet the second their fingers graze it, a dart slams into wood.

Gasping with fear, Mag grabs onto Wil, hiding behind him when she sees that it is a bleeding Remo who stands with a crossbow in his hands.

Crispin pulls his sword free instantly.

“I have a rule here at Pykon. No ones leaves.” He snarls, blood dripping from the near fatal wound Wil had inflicted upon him.

“Mag, come here.” He orders.

A fearful look appears upon Mag’s face, who tightens her hold on Wil’s fingers.

“It's over.” Wil states firmly.

“She's coming with me.”

“They’re taking me to a new home.” Mag protests.

“This is your home.” Remo hisses.

“You did this, you poisoned her with your lies! Made her into a deceitful mongrel, like you!” He snarls at Wil preparing to fire his weapon at Wil this time.

Suddenly, though, before he can fire it. A knife is thrown expertly into his head, killing him instantly.

By none other than a tearful Amberle.

“No one else.” She murmurs.

“No else is going to die today.” She whispers.

If it were under different circumstances Eretria would have made a comment about Amberle being similar to her with those type of skills.

Instead she just squeezes the Elvin Princess’s hand tighter.

Breathing heavily, Mag wraps her arms around Wil’s waist.

“He's gone. He's never going to hurt you again, it's okay.” He comforts the girl, holding her close to him.

“I'm gonna take care of you. I promise.” Wil vows to her.

Mag just tightens her hold on him.

“Come on, help me open this door.” Cephalo looks to Crispin.

Whom, is still honestly in shock that Amberle just threw a knife through that bastards head.

“Turn it.” Cephalo begins to focus on the stiff wheel.

“Come on, together. One, two…” Both men begin to groan as they use all the strength they have between them to turn to wheel.

It takes a lot of effort but somehow, they get the wheel to turn.

“Let's go, Princess.” Eretria keeps an arm around Amberle as they approach the opening door.

“We have to go, right now.” Wil whispers to Mag, who nods her head, releasing her grip on Wil, her hand finding his again as they move toward the door.

Mag finds herself to be excited.

For once she is going to see the outside world properly.

For once she is going to be free.

“Is that the Wildrun?” Eretria enquires as they approach the open door.

The snowstorm is still happening. It is less powerful than before but the wind is strong and even stood in the entrance they are still getting covered in snow.

“Damn straight.” Cephalo replies just seconds before a monstrous roar sounds out and Mag begins to scream at the sight of the Demon that arrives.

The Demon, Cephalo, Wil and Eretria blew up back at Drey Wood.

The Demon that is very much alive.

“Come here.” Wil picks Mag up into his arms, pushing her head into his shoulder lightly so she can no longer see the Demon.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Cephalo states in disbelief.

“We blew that thing up!” Eretria shouts in annoyance.

“Come on!” Cephalo starts running, Wil following, Mag held tightly in his arms. 

“Get everybody out of here now!” Crispin commands, not moving, his sword raised.

“Crispin.” Amberle murmurs, upon realising what he is asking of her.

“We’re not leaving you.” She protests quickly.

“I'll be right behind you. Get her out of here, Rover!” Crispin commands.

“Amberle we have to go.” Eretria tugs on her arm, pulling the reluctant Princess through the door,

Crispin advances on the Demon, using Remo’s abandoned crossbow to fire a couple of darts at it.

They hadn't had darts the first time.

Perhaps they could make a difference.

They don't.

The creature merely bats them away with one stroke of it’s hand.

Crispin draws his sword.

Meanwhile, Cephalo runs out into the snow, followed closely by Wil with Mag.

The two men stopping when they see the sudden drop.

Cephalo however, notices a possible zip wire.

One long strip of wire is attached to one mountain to the one across the large gap.

It is a zip wire. He realises when he finds the attachment that will help swing them across.

“Come on!” He yells to Wil, grabbing a hold of it and dragging it over.

“I'm not leaving Amberle and Eretria.” Wil states immediately.

“We can send it back when the three of us are on the other side. It's not going to take all five of us in one go!” Cephalo points out.

Wil is reluctant and doubtful, he really is.

But, Cephalo is unfortunately right.

They have no idea how strong that wire is and even it is the strongest wire in the world there is probably no way it is going to hold five of them.

“Mag. I need you to listen to me. Hold onto me tightly and do not let go until I tell you to.” Wil instructs.

Mag nods into his shoulder to show that she understands.

“Also, I wouldn't advise looking down.” He adds, approaching the mechanism that Cephalo is already holding onto.

“I'm going to let go of you now. Hold on to me, tightly.” Wil informs her carefully, removing his arms from around her.

Mag still stays in his arms through, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Okay.” He nods, raising his arms to grab onto the bar.

“You ready?” Cephalo calls to him.

“No, not really!” Wil yells back.

“Let's go!” Cephalo grins, he and Wil running off the cliff at the same time.

Both Wil and Mag screaming as they begin to travel across the zipline.

It feels like an eternity before they reach the other side.

 

Meanwhile, Eretria is still trying to convince Amberle to leave the Captain behind.

“Amberle, we have to go. We have to go right now.” She protests.

“We can't leave him. I said no more.” She whispers hurriedly.

“No more death. Not today.” 

“I know, I know but we need to think about ourselves right now, okay? He's holding that Demon back. That Demon survived a toxic explosion. It's coming for us. We need to leave.” Eretria protests as they watch Crispin fight the Demon.

Using his sword, he battles the Demon valiantly.

Rolling across the ground to avoid an attack, he counters with one of his own, leaping at the Demon that runs him through with his spear.

“Crispin…” Amberle whispers when she witnesses it.

The Demon turns on The Princess and The Rover.

Dropping the body of Captain Crispin Edensong to the ground.

“Go!” Eretria grabs a hold of Amberle’s hands, dragging her out into the snow...

 

Meanwhile, now stood safely on the other side, Wil is trying to coax Mag to release the death grip she has on him.

“It's okay. We made it, in one piece. I'm as amazed as you are, Mag.” He starts.

“I'm kinda gonna need to breathe though so, can you just loosen the grip a little bit… What the hell are you doing?!” Wil practically screams at Cephalo when he sees what he's doing.

Standing upon a rock, he has pulled his knife out and is sliding it across the wire.

“Saving our asses. That Demon is coming, I don't want to die, kid. Do you? Do you want to die, you and that little girl?” He points out.

“No! Stop! What about Amberle and Eretria? You said we'd help them access. We are going to help them across.”

“I'm not bringing a damn Demon with them! You should be thanking your lucky stars that I let you and the girl come across!” Cephalo growls at him, continuing to cut into the wire.

“WIL!” Eretria and Amberle yell to him.

“Help us!” Eretria cries.

“Hold on, I'm coming!” Wil grabs a hold of the zipline again.

“Mag let go now. Stay here. I'm coming back.” He tells her quickly.

“No. I'm not letting you go. I want to save them with you.” She protests.

Sighing, Wil grabs a hold of the zipline tightly.

“Same rules apply. Hold onto me tight and don't look down!” He shouts as he swings himself and Mag back across the large gap between the cliffs.

Both of them screaming as they go again.

Landing safely on the side Amberle and Eretria are on.

“I always knew you’d scream like a girl.” Eretria grins once at Wil.

“Thanks for coming back for us.” She adds.

“Always.” Wil looks between her and Amberle.

“Grab on! Let's go!” He shouts to them, both Amberle and Eretria taking a position on the zipline.

“Keep holding on to me, Mag.” Wil whispers to her as she nods, tightening her grip again.

Yet this time, Wil only holds onto the zipline with one hand, the other fishing the Elfstones from their place in the leather pouch, making a fist around them.

“That things right behind us. Push off and don't look back!” Wil instructs as they go, the four of them sailing across the large gap between the two cliffs.

Wil’s hand raised in the direction of the Demon.

The Demon picks up the pace when it sees them on the zipline.

Using its axe to slow them down to a point where they stop completely.

From the safe side. Cephalo sighs as he looks at the four of them.

His eyes on Eretria.

“Sorry, kiddo. You deserved better.” He mutters.

“Just die already!” Wil screams the Demon, the Elfstones in his fist beginning to glow a vibrant blue.

The burning in Wil’s veins beginning again.

Just like it was back at The Rover Camp when he has wielded them against The Fury. 

The blast from the Elfstones send the Demon flying backwards.

At the exact same time that Cephalo's knife cuts through the wire.

The wire snaps.

Sending, The Demon, Wil, Mag, Eretria and Amberle tumbling down into the dark void between the cliffs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter is mega long and boring. I just had to get this episode done with. I watch this season at least once every month and I just hate this episode. I hate having to watch Manu's characters die. So. I'm sorry if this ain't a great chapter. I also have a real problem against little kids being murdered so Mag lives. Thanks so much for reading anyway, please comment if you can :)


	21. The Princess & The Rover

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“Wil!” A shrill voice calls his name.

“Wil!” The voice repeats his name.

Accompanied by the sound of rushing water.

He feels drenched all over.

Pain in every part of his body.

He was on a zipline. 

Amberle, Eretria and Mag were with him.

They were trying to get across to the other side…

He defeated The Demon with the Elfstones.

The wire got cut.

They were falling…

Then nothing, nothing at all.

Opening his eyes a little, Wil comes face to face with the Demon.

Screeching somewhat and leaping up from the rough stone he'd had his face pressed up against, into a standing position, completely awake now. Wil begins to back away from it.

It doesn't move. It looks dead.

“It's dead. Your rocks killed it.” The small voice of Mag fills his ears, whirling around, Wil sees her sat on a nearby rock.

The small seashell she had given him in between her fingers.

There's a gash on her head that's bleeding, her knees all cut up.

“Hey.” Wil gives her a somewhat smile.

It had been her voice he'd heard.

She was probably trying to get him to come round.

“Are you alright?” He asks kindly.

“My head hurts, but. I'm free.” She replies in a small voice.

“I'll. I'll check you head, you got a little bit of cut there.” He tells her, beginning to search his pockets for The Elfstones.

The ones that had been clutched in his hand when he'd fallen.

“The stones…” He starts, patting himself down from them.

If he loses them Allanon is going to kill…

Wil remembers then.

Allanon is gone.

He, Eretria and Amberle had been forced to watch him die.

Now the thought of losing The Elfstones brings a tear to his eyes.

He's got to find them.

For Allanon…

His efforts to search for them become more frantic.

It's a couple of minutes before Wil realises that his left hand is still tensed up in a fist.

Opening it slowly, Wil lets out a gasp of pain.

An immediate burning sensation racing through his palm and forearm as he does so.

Yet when his fingers are open, to both Wil’s horror and relief. The Elfstones are there.

Clutched in his palm.

The horror, due to the fact that they are actually imbedded into his goddam hand.

The relief, because he's found them. They are not lost.

Wincing, Wil reaches for the stones.

Ripping each one from the palm of his hand as if he were ripping off a bandaid.

 

An extreme bandaid. Wil winces, trying to stop himself from crying out as he pulls them out.

The skin of his palm coming off with them.

Clenching his hand back into a fist, Wil tugs the small leather pouch from his pocket, pocketing the stones before turning to Mag.

“Here, let me see your head.” He approaches her carefully, his fingers going to the gash on her forehead.

He's got nothing to bandage her head with unfortunately, but he can clean her wound.

“Mag, I'm gonna have to clean this, okay?” He informs her gently.

“Is it, gonna hurt?” She asks in a small voice.

Reluctantly Wil nods. He isn't going to lie to her.

“Not much. It'll hurt a lot more if it gets infected.” He warns her.

Glancing up at him with fearful eyes, Wil sighs a little, holding one hand out towards her.

“Squeeze my hand and don't let go. It'll be over before you know it.” He suggests.

Leaning forward, Mag takes Wil’s hand, squeezing it a little.

Using his wounded hand to clean out both Mag’s cut and his own Elfstone inflicted wounds, Wil uses the water of the river they are in to clean the wound as carefully as he can.

Mag winces the second the water touches her and closes her eyes, her grip on Wil’s hand tightening.

“You were awake before me, weren't you? Did you see Amberle and Eretria?” He decides to talk with her whilst he cleans her wound.

He feels her shake her head under his palm.

“No.” She whispers.

“That's alright. We can go and look for them when I'm done.” He smiles at her.

Worry building up inside him for Eretria and Amberle.

He prays that they are alive.

“Alright. I think I'm done.” He tells Mag when he finishes cleaning out the rest of her cut.

“Done?” She looks hopefully up at him.

“Yeah.” Wil grins back before rising to his feet, wincing at the ache that still resides from the brutal fall.

“Come on. Let's go and find Amberle and Eretria.” He states, keeping a hold of her hand as they begin to walk through the water.

He notices Mag’s smile when they begin to walk.

Watching her fingers dance over the water.

“Is this the sea?” She looks up at him.

“No, this is just a river.” He laughs lightly.

“It's nice. It's different so, it's great.” She beams.

Wil can't help but smile back again.

Despite his worry for Eretria and Amberle, whom he decides to start calling for.

“Eretria?” He calls first.

“Amberle?”

“Wil.” Mag squeezes his hand, her eyes widening with fear at what she sees.

“What… Oh god…” Wil trails off when he sees what she does.

Three rocks, semi-submerged in the river.

The raised parts glistening with blood…

No… 

No, no, no. They can't be. They have to be alright.

Gripping Mag’s hand tightly, Wil begins to move quickly through the water.

“Eretria!”

Climbing out of the river with Mag, Wil enters the nearest forest.

“Hello?” He calls, following the traces of blood that appear on the ground, other rocks.

Moving quickly through the woods, Wil eyes a small henge up ahead.

His eyes scanning around the area for a wounded Eretria and Amberle.

He is instantly startled when he and Mag are near enough tackled to the ground by an unseen force.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Wil cries in shock, shielding himself and Mag from the attacker, who goes sailing past them, landing on the ground himself.

“What are you doing?” Wil asks the man.

Mag immediately beginning to hide behind Wil.

The man rises to his feet, blood trickling down his face.

Hands raised Wil begins to approach the man.

“Who are you?” He asks calmly.

The man rises to attack Wil and Mag again, Wil keeping Mag behind him as he ducks to avoid a rather useless punch from the guy.

“Who are you?” Wil asks again as the man trips over his own feet in an attempt to punch Wil again.

“Come on, man. You're hurting yourself.” Wil points out, reaching out towards him.

The man attempts to punch Wil again, this time succeeding in knocking both Wil and Mag to the ground.

Scrambling to his feet, the man prepares to attack both Wil and Mag with sharp rock.

“Wait, please!” Wil starts, beginning to shield a crying Mag.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, please!” Wil holds his hands up when their attacker begins to close in on him.

“You're one of them, aren't you?” The attacker hisses fearfully at them.

“Who? One of who?” Wil enquires, confused at what the man is trying to accuse him and Mag of being.

“The Elf Hunters. They took my ear!” The man proceeds to push his hair back away from, what Wil thought was just a badly bleeding cut on his cheek.

It's not.

The blood pours from a hole where his ear should be.

Wil feels immediately sick at the sight.

Mag screams and buries her face into Wil’s shoulder.

“No. Look, it's okay. Look. I'm Half Elf. So is she.” He pushes his wet hair back to show the man his ear, using his other hand to push Mag's bushy hair away from her ears to prove to the man that they are both Half Elves.

It takes the man a second but eventually. The rock falls from his grasp.

 

Meanwhile, At Arborlon…

 

The Warlock Sword.

The one used less than twenty four hours ago to slay The Druid, Allanon.

Lies upon the table in The King’s chambers in all its glory.

Having arrived back at the palace less than an hour ago, Prince Ander stands in the throne room with Arion and his father.

He'd come straight here.

He’ll go to Allanon later.

He's going to be so pissed when he finds out what he did. Ander thinks to himself.

Bracing himself for the reprimanding he's going to get.

Yet for now, he chooses to focus on the argument he is having with his father and brother.

“Attacking isn't an option.” He states almost forcibly.

“The terrain is too hostile, the army’s too large. We'd be crushed before we reached the battlefield.” He points out bluntly to his father.

“What about the Federation?” Arion interjects.

“Even if they agreed to fight by our side and sent every available soldier in The Four Lands, I still don't like our chances.” Ander admits.

“What if it were not attack but an assassination?” Eventine suggests.

“We have the Warlock Blade and with The Druid out if the way, we have the advantage of surprise.” Eventine states.

Ander picks up on his words the second they leave his mouth.

“What? Wait. What did you just say father?” Ander turns to him.

“A lot has happened in your absence brother. The Druid was in league with The Dagda Moor.” Arion fills him in.

“What? No. No that's not possible. What are you talking about?” Ander shakes his head.

Unable to believe what he's hearing.

“I mean, I know you hate him brother, but good god. Allanon? In league with The Dagda Moor? Are you crazy. Are you actually certifiably insane?” Ander folds his arms.

“He is right son, The Druid played us all. I'm surprised his enchantment on you hasn't worn off yet.” Eventine frowns.

“Enchantment? What are you talking about you sound just as crazy as he does! Seriously father, you can't possibly believe that Allanon…”

“He confessed his crimes to your brother.” Eventine cuts him off.

“And you believed that? Father… What…” Ander shakes his head.

“We have to assume that he's misled Amberle. Now tell me, if a force were small enough, do you think it could reach The Henge undetected?” Arion tries to push his brother away from the subject of The Druid.

Aware that this could get ugly pretty fast.

“I want to see Allanon. Where is he, take me to him now. Have you got him locked up? I swear if you've got him locked up…”

“Ander I need you to answer my question.” Arion retorts.

“And I need you to answer mine.” Ander growls.

“Arion's question then yours son.” Eventine declares.

“Fine, fine. No. I don't think that is possible because even if we got there that place is surrounded by magic…”

“Dark magic.” Eventine interrupts them.

“The type The Warlock Blade was forged to combat. The Dagda Moor would be powerless against it. You need to sneak in and kill him.” Eventine commands.

“You can't be serious.” Ander exclaims immediately.

That's suicide. He saw that army. They'd be dead in less than a second.

“It's our only chance.” Eventine informs him.

“At what? Dying? We can't send our soldiers to the slaughter…” Ander explodes.

“Father, I should be the one to go. I will bring you back his head. Let me wiled the blade for you.” Arion declares, a look of pride etched upon his face.

Eager to kill The Dagda Moor in the exact same way he killed The Druid.

“No. You're next in line, you're needed here. I'll go.” Ander states.

Smiling at them both, Eventine approaches them and grasps them both by the shoulders.

“You are both my sons. There are no two men on the planet that I could be more certain of that would bring home a victory. You should both go!” He declares firmly.

“But father…” Ander begins to object almost instantly.

Even Arion doesn't like the sound of this.

“The decision is made.” Eventine smiles at them both.

“Two sons, one a Warlock Blade, one purpose.” He beams before letting out a chuckle, turning away from them.

“The Demon won't even know you're coming!” He calls as he leaves.

The Changeling’s eyes flashing a jubilant silver as he leaves the two sons.

“Okay… Not a great fan of this plan but we will make this work. You and I.” Arion wraps an arm around his brother's shoulders.

“Take me to Allanon. Where is he? I need to see him and if you've locked him up because of some half assed belief that he is somehow corresponding with The Dagda Moor..” Ander turns on him, a steely look in his eyes.

“Brother, The Druid proved to be a dangerous and violent threat to The Four Lands. The choice that was made was out of my hands. In less than twenty four hours, he managed to fill a young boy, name of Bandon’s, head with some kind of demon. He tried to murder Catania when she caught him in the act and then when I intervened, he tried to kill me.” Arion informs him.

“What? No, no. There's got to be some kind of mistake. Yeah, The Dagda Moor may have had a role in that, if it even happened but. Could it have been some kind of possession? Allanon wasn't doing great before I left… I was worried about leaving him after he passed out but…”

“His weakness was brought on by a poison I gave him to slow him down when I realized he was a real and present danger…”

“You. Did. What?” Ander snarls out each word.

“And thank god I did. All of us could be dead if I hadn't have neutralized his magic, weakened him to the point where he could barely stand. It was easy to arrest him and by then he was so weak that he confessed to everything. Working with The Dagda Moor, lying about The Warlock Blade... Everything. I brought him before our father and after unsuccessfully trying to plead his case with lies, he used whatever was left of his energy to try and kill both myself and father. I used The Warlock Blade to remove the Druid from the equation. The Druid is no more, Arborlon is safe from his wicked schemes. He's dead, I killed him.” Arion informs Ander in a matter of fact tone.

“That's his blood on the marble over their, if you were wondering. It's going to take a lot to get that off of the…”

Arion is violently cut off by punch after punch from a livid Prince Ander.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Ander roars between punches.

“Please tell me that isn't true! Please tell me that you didn't kill my best friend!” Ander begs as he punches his brother.

“Ander!” Arion hisses at him, his mouth filled with blood from his brother’s attack.

“Why?!” Ander all but screams at him.

“Why did you do that?!” 

Grabbing his brother’s wrist the next time he moves to punch him, Arion spins them around so he's trapping Ander to the ground, securing both his wrists so that he can no longer punch the already quite battered Arion.

“Calm down!” Arion hisses at the struggling Ander, gripping his restraint wrists tightly.

“Calm down or I'll throw you in the dungeon so you can cool off!” Arion threatens.

“What? Like you did to Allanon? What the hell happened?!” Ander yells up at him.

“I've been trying to tell you brother, you just haven't been listening so I'll tell you again. Listen to me!” Arion shouts at his brother. 

“The Druid, obviously already had ulterior motives, which is why I put a few motions into place so we could easily subdue him if the time came. It did, alright. That young innocent boy, Bandon. The Druid was using him to communicate with The Dagda Moor through The Ellcrys. The Druid succeeded in creating a connection between himself and The Dagda Moor using the boy and the tree. He thought he could get away with it but Catania she found them. She saw everything he did and he tried to kill her. If hadn't have arrived when I did he would have snapped her neck. He then tried to kill me but thanks to what I'd done he couldn't fight back and I was able to arrest him, I then took him to the dungeons and coerced him…”

“You tortured him?!” Ander cuts his brother off. Knowing exactly what the hidden meaning of ‘coerced’ is.

“I did what I needed to do, alright? You were not here innocent people were at risk. I saved them! The Druid had been lying about that sword. He never mentioned it. Catania and I had to go and find it ourselves. We found it and then myself and my father brought The Druid here, to question him further. He just spoke more and more lies in an attempt to plead his case, both father and I saw right through him because thanks to my intervention, the enchantments The Druid had placed on my father, you and Amberle…”

“Enchantments? Do you understand how ridiculous that sounds? Allanon never, ever used magic on me, father or Amberle unless we got hurt. Allanon was father’s oldest friend, he wouldn't just turn his back on Allanon like that. Allanon loved Amberle. He would have done anything in the world to protect her, to keep her safe. He loved her so much and me? He’s the greatest friend I've ever had. He cared for me like I was his brother! He was like a brother to me. Hell there have been times where Allanon has been a better brother to me than you have! I cared for him! That was no enchantment that was real.” Ander yells, tears forming in his vibrant blue eyes.

“No it wasn't! It never was. The enchantment is just taking its time to wear off of you! It should have gone the second he died. When I had no choice but to use The Warlock Blade on him because, after all the lies he knew. He knew that father and I would never believe him so, he tried to attack us. I had no choice but to put the present and very real danger down. By killing The Druid I saved us all. I proved myself the worthy heir to the throne…”

“Is this what this is all about? You wanting the throne?! You killed an innocent man…”

“Innocent? Ander were you not…” Arion is cut off by Ander breaking free from Arion’s hold and beginning to punch him again.

This time his first punch results in Ander breaking Arion’s nose.

“Whatever you saw. Whatever you say you saw it wasn't real! Didn't you think for one moment that The Dagda Moor could have been taking advantage of Allanon’s weakened state because of what you did? Allanon would never have communicated with that abomination willingly. Never. Why did you do this?!” Ander practically cries whilst repeatedly punching his brother.

“I'm not sorry.” Arion hisses up at him.

“The Druid was our enemy. He deserved everything he got. That Druid has put an enchantment on you! Why can't you break free from it and see the truth?” 

“Because he never put an enchantment on me. Allanon would never…”

“He did! He bewitched you, father, our niece. It's endless. I always knew there was something off about that Druid…”

“His name was Allanon!” Ander yells, about to punch his brother again, yet is suddenly restrained from doing so.

“Ander what the hell are you doing?!” Diana practically screams at him, keeping both his arms twisted behind his back.

“He's gone mad! He's suffering from the effects of The Druid’s enchantment.” Arion spits blood from his mouth, rising to his feet.

“What enchantment? What's happened. Ander why did you attack him?” Diana enquires, still holding back a ferocious Ander.

“He killed him. He killed Allanon. He killed him!” Ander cries, angry tears dripping down his cheeks. 

Diana’s eyes widen immediately at the revelation.

“Wait, what?” She turns to glare at Arion.

“What did you do?”

“Diana. He was our enemy. He put an enchantment upon all of us. He was using The Ellcrys to communicate with The Dagda Moor. It's been The Druid and The Dagda Moor from the start. They've been working together, lying to us. There's a weapon that can defeat The Dagda Moor, The Warlock Sword. The Druid was hiding it from us but I found it, oh I found it. I used it to kill The Druid and I will use it to kill The Dagda Moor.” Arion states.

“Arion what have you done?” Diana speaks in a quiet voice.

“What? Oh come on, you are not seriously questioning…. The Druid was in league with The Dagda Moor…”

“Allanon. In league with The Dagda Moor? The same man who, since arriving at Arborlon has done nothing but trying to make this kingdom a better place for everyone? The same man who spent his first three months here in the lower towns and villages, helping out the less fortunate? The same man who has given me advice and company many times before now? The same man that would do anything for your father, your brother and your niece? Arion. I don't know what happened but Allanon was not in league with The Dagda Moor. He has done nothing but try to help and protect Arborlon ever since this mess began and The Warlock Sword? That's not a weapon you should have messed with. There's legends about that blade and very few are positive. Arion what have you done?” She shakes her head at him.

“Diana. I was trying to save the people…”

“By killing the man who's done nothing but to help the people, including yourself? You never liked him. The day he arrived you did nothing but whine and complain. You've always hated him…”

“Any excuse you could find.” Ander mutters with a shake of his head.

“Excuse me?” Arion turns on him.

“Oh please, stop with the whole. I did this for the people. To rid Arborlon of a threat. You've been looking for an excuse since day one to get rid of Allanon. You know I bet you enjoyed it. Thinking you'd finally found proof. I think you even enjoyed killing him.” 

“I take no pleasure in killing…”

“I'm done.” Ander holds his hands up at that point.

“What do you mean?” Arion folds his arms.

“I'm done. I am done with you. Yes, I will be by your side. I will be your brother and we will face The Dagda Moor together, side by side. We’ll do that but afterwards? You and me? We are done. I never want to have anything to do with you every again. I'm done.” Ander finishes, fighting to free himself from Diana’s hold once more.

This time, she releases him and Ander just runs.

Runs from his father’s chambers.

He just keeps on running until he is in The Sanctuary.

He doesn't stop until he is stood before The Ellcrys.

He sinks to the ground, sitting upon the stone steps just before The Ellcrys.

Which is where he lets his tears run free.

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands…

 

Awakening with a start, Amberle begins to choke on the water in her mouth.

Pain rushes through her entire body.

They'd fallen. She, Eretria, Wil and Mag.

That bastard Cephalo had cut the line at Pykon.

They've ended up in a river. Amberle deducts when opening her eyes properly, blinking water out of them and continuing to cough.

Every inch of her body aches from the impact in which she’d hit the water and the rocks her arms are resting upon.

Her nail beds are excruciatingly painful from where that monster Remo had torn out her nails. They're bleeding and sore.

Eying the engagement ring still upon her finger. Amberle knows she needs to speak with Allanon.

He needs to know that she's alright.

She doesn't know how long she's been unconscious for.

He must be so worried.

‘Allanon.’ Amberle calls to him, using their connection to speak with him.

There's nothing. 

Nothing there but silence.

Emptiness…

She remembers.

Letting out a wail, Amberle rests her head on the stone before her, wracked with sobs.

Allanon is dead.

Allanon died right before her eyes at her Uncle’s hand.

Her uncle murdered the man she loved whilst her grandfather simply watched.

Allanon's gone.

She will never see him again.

Amberle’s sobs are silent screams at this point.

She loved him. 

She loved him so much.

And she lost him…

Letting out another wail, Amberle cannot move.

Paralysed by devastation and her broken heart.

She needs to get up.

She needs to see this quest to the end.

He. He would have wanted that.

Allanon would have wanted her to save The Four Lands regardless.

The Ellcrys would not have wanted her to let her emotions get in the way…

But what use is saving The Four Lands if Allanon isn't in it? Amberle thinks through her sobs.

Her Uncle Ander, Catania, Wil, Mag and even Eretria.

If she gives up now. They die.

No one else. She'd said back at Pykon.

No one else that she cares about can die on her.

Which is the only reason that she lifts herself up from the river bed.

Dragging her arms across the sharp rocks to lift them up, Amberle doesn't care in the slightest when deep, bleeding gashes are left behind.

There's a nasty gash on her shoulder too.

Yet physical pain doesn't bother Amberle at all right now.

She just feels numb.

Completely and utterly numb.

She forces herself to her feet.

Wil, Mag and Eretria. She needs to find them.

“Wil!” She calls hoarsely first.

“Mag!” She calls next.

“Eretria!” She calls last as she forces herself through the river.

About to call their names again, the sound of voices startle her, causing her to fall again.

“Where did he go?” An unfamiliar voice fills her ears.

“I don't know! He just slipped out of my hands!”

Moving to hide herself from the approaching voices, Amberle uses a grassy bank for cover.

“I need his other ear.” A woman’s voice snarls.

“I'll find him.” The man responds, coming into view for Amberle.

They stop beside the river. Already, Amberle doesn't believe that they are to be trusted.

“You better.” The woman hisses back, washing blood from her fingers.

“You lost him. Elves don’t just fall out of the sky every day. Find that Elf!” She commands.

“I'll find him.” The man promises.

Horrified at their words, Amberle wants to attack them.

She wants to kill them.

Edging forwards she is suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand clasping over her mouth.

“Shh.” The voice of Eretria chimes, revealing herself to be the one who has grabbed a hold of Amberle before she could do something, Eretria knows is stupid.

“Are you alright?” Eretria enquires when she moves her hand away from Amberle’s mouth.

Aware that Amberle has just lost the man she loved.

Not something Eretria particularly enjoyed watching, even if he did threaten to kill her once.

“I think they've done something to Wil and Mag. We need to question them.” Amberle decides to say in response.

“No, no we’re not doing that. Those aren't just any humans, Princess.” Eretria warns her.

“What… What are they?”

Sighing, a grave look forms upon Eretria’s face.

“They're Elf Hunters.”

 

Meanwhile, in a hidden cave on a beautiful beach…

 

Lying on stone in his cave, groans and grimaces of agonising pain come from a barely conscious Allanon.

He'd used whatever was left of his strength the second the blade had been jammed into his chest by Prince Arion to send himself to the cave.

He's dying. He is aware of that.

He had been dead for a moment.

Upon arrival, the raw power of the cave had momentarily revived him.

It's not going to last long.

The deep wounds in his side and in his chest seep greet amounts of blood.

Pain courses through every single inch of him when he rolls onto his back, which only causes his wounds to seep more and more blood.

Pain from the injuries and pain from the poison that courses through his veins.

He is in excruciating agony.

There is so much blood and pain…

Blood pours out of his mouth when he begins to open it to mutter an incantation. 

“May the sacred fire heal me…” He croaks in ancient Druid.

The engraving upon his stone beginning to flare up a beautiful red, orange. 

A fiery glow.

“And the Earth’s mist make me…” Allanon cannot finish his sentence.

The pain finally becoming too much for him.

His wounds are too severe, the damage extensive.

There is nothing he can do.

Nothing but lie upon the stone.

Choking to death on his blood, drowning in it.

The fiery embers of his magic flicker out as he begins to die.

His last moments are going to be spent in ultimate agony.

Exactly the way it had been in both Bandon and Amberle’s visions…

Through the agony, he can almost sense them.

Whilst his last seconds of life will be spent in indescribable agony.

His last conscious thoughts will be of her.

The fiery red orange embers of his magic vanish as he dies.

“Amberle.” Are the last words he whispers before dying a second later…

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

“Diana…” Arion approaches her slowly.

He hadn’t seen her since she'd left his father’s chambers.

He doesn't understand how she can't see that what he did was for the best.

“I'm not interested.” She mutters.

“What I did. I did for the people of Arborlon…”

“You killed an innocent man, Arion.” Diana retorts.

“Innocent?! he…” Arion holds his hands up.

“You're not going to believe me no matter what I tell you.” 

“I'm not, no because whatever you saw, whatever you thought was real. It wasn't. If anything, I'm more concerned that The Dagda Moor found a way into your mind. Into your father’s not Allanon's. Even if it did. You shouldn't have killed him, Arion.”

“Diana, please.” Arion turns to her.

“No. There is something not right with all of this. I know there isn't. If Ander and I had been here, perhaps there would have been a different outcome but, you killed him and honestly I don't know what to say to you.” Diana admits.

“I'm… I’m not sorry. I did what I had to do for the people… It. It was hard.”

“Don't lie to me Arion. It wasn't hard. It wasn't hard at all. You never liked Allanon, you never trusted him. You always had this conspiracy that he was corrupted and the second a seed of doubt was planted in your mind you ran with it. You acted without thinking because that's what you do. You act before you think and look where it's gotten you.” Diana folds her arms.

“I don't. I do think before I act. That's exactly what I'm doing right now, about what father just asked of me.” Arion admits.

“If you want my advise on that…” Diana starts.

“Please. Please give me your advice.” Arion practically begs.

“Okay, well I think that it's not weakness to disobey your father's orders.” She states.

“And yet they are the King’s orders.” He retorts.

“I know. I understand that but, Arion. You and Ander rushing into The Forbidding alone to kill The Dagda Moor is suicide.” She states.

“Yet so is waiting.” Arion points out, turning around fully to face her.

“This is my chance to prove myself worthy.” He states.

“I know you're upset with him, but you cannot make him give you the crown. Especially now.” Diana folds her arms.

“If you want to make things right. If you want to prove yourself worthy after everything you've done. You need to have a change in attitude Arion. Now is the time to stand united. Together, behind the walls of Arborlon. If you want to do the right thing, you need to atone for what you've done.” Diana states plainly.

“I can't.” Arion shrugs.

“Alright.” Diana nods, not surprised in the slightest.

“Where are you going?” Arion asks when she turns to leave.

“To find Ander.” She speaks in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“I think he needs somebody to lean on right now.” 

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands…

 

Wil keeps an eye on Mag whom innocently plays with a stack of leaves as he tends to the Elf’s ear.

Smiling over at her, Wil begins to roll up the herbs he has in both his hand and on a leaf.

Using what he can from what he finds from the nearby plants to assist in the healing of the Elf’s ear.

“This will stop the bleeding.” Wil lifts the herbs he is about to use to show the Elf.

Gently beginning to apply it to the place his ear once was with his fingers.

“Wow, it feels good.” The Elf comments, letting out a sigh as the pain relief spreads through him.

“Real good.” He beams as Wil rests a caring hand upon his shoulder.

“This particular combo is also good for…” He trails off, remembering that there is a child present.

“Recreational use.” He mouths at The Elf with a smirk.

The Elf smiles back for a moment, the relief from the pain a blessing.

“Tell me more about these Elf Hunters.” Wil requests.

“Er… They're human, they hate Elves. They hunt us down and harvest our ears.” He tells Wil.

“Harvest them? Harvest them for what?” He asks, confused by such a horrific notion.

“Gnomes. They think Elf ears have some sort of medical properties. By this time next week, my left ear will be ground up in some horny Gnome’s tea.” The Elf snorts.

Laughing through the pain and horror from the experience he'd been forced through.

“Mag and I were traveling with two friends.” Wil starts.

“I am getting worried that these hunters may have snatched them.” He admits.

“Either of your friends an Elf?” He enquires to an immediate nod from Wil.

“Then you should be worried.”

 

Meanwhile….

 

With her hand grasped around Amberle's wrist, Eretria drags the Princess though the woods.

Not that she'd say it aloud, but she's genuinely concerned about the Princess.

She's hurt.

There is a nasty wound on her shoulder, her nails have been removed from her fingers and there are deep gashes up her arms.

What worries her more is that the Princess doesn’t seem to care about them.

She makes no sound to indicate that she's in pain.

“Eretria.” Amberle asks softly after a moment to no response.

“Look, Eretria we have to go back for Wil and Mag…”

“You're not safe back there.” Eretria cuts her off.

“Are you saying that we should just leave Wil and Mag…”

“Of course not. You and I find shelter and then we go back and look for them once night falls, alright?”

“They're out there…”

“Amberle.” Eretria forces her to look at her again the same way she had done back at Pykon.

“You are not safe here. We are going to find shelter then we are going to go back for Wil and Mag. We won't leave them to die, I promise.” Eretria vows.

Mere seconds before darts begin to hit the trees they are stood beside.

Darts fired by the two Elf Hunters.

“Run!” Eretria begins to tug on Amberle's wrist, dragging the Princess through the woods as the darts keep on coming.

The Elf Hunters chasing after them.

The female Elf Hunter now firing arrows from a wooden bow at the two.

“Come on!” Eretria encourages Amberle, continuing to drag her by the wrist.

Yet Amberle trips up upon a hidden rock upon the ground, falling to the forest floor.

Her father’s sword sliding across the forest floor.

“Amberle!” Eretria cries, beginning to help the Princess to her feet when she begins to crawl towards the sword.

The sword which is closer to the Elf Hunter that is about to fire an arrow at her.

“My father’s sword.” Amberle cries as Eretria forcibly pulls her up to her feet.

“I know, I know. I'm sorry. Come on. We have to go, come on Amberle.” Eretria pulls the struggling Princess away from the sword with a heavy heart.

That sword means so much to her.

Tears begin to fall from Amberle’s eyes as Eretria pulls her away from the sword.

Her father’s sword.

She's lost the only thing she'd had of her father.

She's lost the sword.

Her father’s sword.

Allanon…

“Amberle, not right now. Come on, come on!” Eretria pulls her along when Amberle starts to cry.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Eretria keeps saying as she drags the distraught Princess out of the Elf Hunter’s line of fire.

Yet the arrows and the darts just keep on coming.

Over and over again.

Seeing a bank, Eretria grabs a hold of Amberle, dragging them both down it.

Both of them disappearing from The Elf Hunter’s line of sight.

However, the head Elf Hunter approaches the sword that the Elf had accidentally dropped.

Eyes widening as she runs her dirty fingers along it.

“We lost them.” He companion comments.

“We need to get back to the camp and round everyone up. Now.” She states sternly, looking of into the distance, her fingers wrapped around the sword.

“This isn't just any Elf we’re hunting.” She notes as she slides her fingers over the sword casing.

“This one is royal.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Amberle sobs quietly as Eretria continues to walk ahead, her fingers wrapped around Amberle’s wrist to ensure that the Princess is with her.

“That was close.” Eretria mutters as she walks ahead.

“Glad I found that bank.”

“Yes.” Amberle nods through her tears.

“You know, sometimes I feel like there’s someone out there watching out for us. I don't know if it's magic, or fate. Or… Allanon. I always thought it was Allanon but he's. He's gone and now…” Amberle stops the second she and Eretria step onto something.

Something that they are both immediately certain is a trap.

One click later the ground opens up from underneath their feet.

Sending both Eretria and Amberle tumbling into an unknown abyss of darkness…

 

Elsewhere…

 

“What. What the hell are we going to do?” Wil enquires, now absolutely terrified for Amberle and Eretria’s safety.

Amberle in particular, considering that she's an Elf.

“You pray they got the hell out of those hunters paths.” The Elf retorts.

“We need to find them.” Wil states determinedly.

“We?” The Elf eyes him suspiciously.

“Please. I can't do this on my own.” Wil begs.

“You're not on your own though.” The Elf indicates towards Mag.

“She's a child!” Wil protests indignantly.

Giving Mag a reassuring smile when she looks up at him.

“I can't put her in anymore danger than she’s already in.” He sighs.

“I'm sorry. I don't want to lose my other ear.” The Elf shrugs.

“You’ll lose a hell of a lot more than just your ear if my friends don't make it.” Wil points out.

“We’re on a quest, a quest to save The Four Lands from complete damnation. We’re all gonna die if we don't make it to a place called Safehold.” Wil explains quickly.

“This got anything to do with all the sudden…”

“Demon attacks?” Wil cuts him off with a nod.

Sighing. The Elf looks between both Wil and Mag.

“Look, man, I'm desperate. I've just sort of become the only thing that girl has, I've lost my friends, one of which I really. I really care about her and I've just watched someone who I actually really care about die. I just need a silver lining here, okay? This quest is the only thing that's holding me together.” Wil practically begs the Elf.

The Elf sighs again, giving Wil a stern look.

“I better not lose my other ear doing this!”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Eretria is the first to awaken after the fall.

Pain rushing through her body from the sudden fall, she begins to cough.

The wind having been knocked out of her from such a fall.

What the hell was that? She thinks to herself, as she lifts her head slightly.

They'd stood on a trap door, they'd fallen into some kind of trap? She guesses.

Still coughing, she begins to slowly sit, grabbing onto Amberle’s knee.

“Amberle?” She tilts her head to the side, eyes widening when she sees the motionless Princess.

“Amberle!” She calls again.

This time she can hear a faint cough from the Princess.

“Are you okay?” She enquires the second she realizes that Amberle is conscious.

Amberle starts to sit up herself, she thinks she's in pain again from the fall.

She just doesn't care about it.

She welcomes any distraction from the pain in her heart.

From loosing Allanon and now, her father’s sword.

Her eyes, still damp from crying begin to produce more tears.

“Yes, I think so.” She whispers through her tears.

Eretria's light grip on her knee becoming a comforting squeeze when she realizes that the Princess is crying.

“Where do you think we are?” Eretria asks through a groan of pain as she forces her aching body into a sitting position.

Two falls in less than one day does not do wonders to one’s body. 

“I. I don't know.” Amberle replies.

The two taking a moment to take in their surroundings now the shock of the sudden fall has started to wear off.

They are in a large room.

Desolate, dark.

The only source of light being that from the hole they had created.

The light of day illuminating the room somewhat.

Revealing that there are tables and chairs.

Decorative table and chairs.

Blue and gold.

Much like the bunting and other decorative objects that also reside in the room.

“Wait, I've heard of places like this.” Amberle whispers, taking the hand Eretria offers her to help herself to her feet.

With them both now on their feet, they begin to explore the space before them.

“Buildings from the Age Of Man, buried during the Great War.” Amberle explains.

Eretria is skeptical.

“You can't seriously believe that? They would have rotted away by now.”

Trailing her fingers over the nearest table, Amberle glances up at her.

“According to Allanon, they were sealed and preserved.” Amberle informs her, remembering the story Allanon had told her.

One night, when she lying, wrapped in his strong arms beside a warm, glowing fire.

“Like a butterfly caught in amber.”

Sounds like one of those odd, mysterious things he'd say, Eretria wants to say but doesn't.

She doesn't want to upset Amberle further.

“It almost looks like this lot were gonna have a party.” Eretria comments as she looks around.

“This place is creepy if you ask me.” She finishes, both them immediately startled when Amberle takes another step and a pack of bats emerge.

Eretria and Amberle both ducking their heads and covering their hair with their hands to avoid being attacked by the odd winged creatures.

“Like I said.” Eretria mutters when she thinks it's safe, emerging from her crouched position.

“Creepy.”

“Well. Whatever this place is, we need to get out of here and fast before those Elf Hunters find us.” Amberle moves back towards Eretria’s side, resting a hand on her arm.

Eying something in the centre of the room, Eretria approaches it.

“That's our way out.” She strides towards the decorative ribbons that hang from the hole they had both fallen from.

Grasping them tightly with her fingers.

 

Elsewhere…

 

Using the trees to hide themselves, Wil and The Elvin man eye the camp up ahead.

The camp of Elf Hunters.

Mag stays hidden behind Wil, her small fingers tightly grasped in his hand.

He'd wanted to find a place to hide her.

She wouldn't leave him. She didn't want him to leave her alone.

The other Elf had also been concerned about rogue Elf Hunters discovering her.

Which is why, Wil had reluctantly realized that the only thing he could do is keep her with him.

Which is why, all three of them are watching the camp.

Wil hates this plan.

“We’ll found out when she returns.” They hear one Hunter speak.

Giving Wil some hope that perhaps when ‘she’ arrives that he may receive some knowledge on Amberle and Eretria’s whereabouts.

“When they cut off my ear, the pain…” The Elf beside him mutters.

Mag immediately looks startled and afraid, beginning to bury herself into Wil’s side who puts an arm around her instinctively.

“Can you, not?” Wil hisses through gritted teeth at The Elf.

“I'm just saying. When they went for the other one, my partner, Genewen, fought back and I escaped. I think they have her in there. Maybe your friends too.” The Elf indicates towards a cage.

A large rock is what forms the cage, two tall barriers stretching over the opening.

“What were you two doing out here?” Wil enquires, unable to believe they got themselves into this position.

“We were on a scouting mission. We come from Olden Moor.”

“Never heard of it.” Wil remarks.

“Some of the Elvin settlements were coming under attack by Demons, so we started scouting missions to warn the outlying villages.” The Elf explains, silenced the second Wil grabs a hold of his arm.

Having seen a change in the camp.

The arrival of two more Hunters, a woman and a man.

“That's him. He's the one who took my ear!” The Elf snarls angrily, beginning to rise up.

Prepared to attack the Hunter and get his revenge.

“Wait here.” Wil warns him with a raise of his hand, grabbing a hold of The Elf to keep him down and hidden.

“I need you to wait here with Mag. Alright?” He looks between The Elf and Mag, who looks utterly terrified at the prospect of Wil leaving.

“Don't go.” She tugs at his jacket.

“I won't be gone long and you'll be able to see me the whole time. I just need to get a little bit closer, don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'm just right there. I need you to wait here for me. Okay? Don't move. Don't say anything and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, alright?” Wil attempts to smile at her.

Mag nods, to show that she understands.

“Good girl.” Wil beams at her, Mag wrapping her arms tightly around him before eventually letting him go.

“Do not let anything happen to her.” He warns The Elf.

“I'll keep her safe.” He nods quickly as Wil begins to move.

Beginning to listen in to the conversation that is happening in the camp.

“Gather!” The woman calls, holding something up in the air.

A sword. Wil soon realizes as he begins to get closer.

Amberle’s sword he realizes in horror.

Watching as all the other Hunters start to gather around the woman, Wil quickly moves to another vantage point.

“We spotted an Elf and a human traveling north below the ridge trail.” She informs the group, an almost proud smirk at her lips.

Wil can't believe what he’s witnessing.

How can people be like this? He wonders as he continues to both watch and listen.

Somewhat relieved now he knows that Eretria and Amberle are definitely alive.

He couldn't cope with anymore loss today.

Not after Allanon…

“This Elf is Royal. Her ears will keep us in furs and drink for many winters to come. The first who hands me her head will be paid double.” She bargains with the Hunters surrounding her.

Wil watches and listens in horror.

That can't happen. He thinks to himself determinedly.

That won't happen.

He won't let these monsters get their hands on his friends.

Even if it's the last thing he does.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Eretria grunts as she tries to work out how to get two decorative ribbons to work as a way out for both she and Amberle.

Glancing over at The Princess from time to time to make sure she’s still safe.

Still there. Eretria muses the next time she glances over at Amberle.

Whom is beginning to flick through the books she has discovered upon the tables.

Her eyes darting over the many faces of the many humans. Their portraits that reside in the book.

“They had no idea that their world was about to end.” Amberle murmurs as she turns a page.

Unable to comprehend what they all must have been feeling at the time.

The dread, the pain, the fear.

Perhaps they felt none of it.

Perhaps it just hit them so suddenly they didn't even realize what was happening until it was over.

“They look happy.” She whispers as Eretria tugs two of the ribbons down.

“They look dead to me.” She retorts in a matter of fact manner when passing Amberle.

Whom watches after Eretria with sad eyes.

Disappointed almost, that after everything that's happened Eretria's attitude has returned to normal.

Dismissive, cold and a little bit taunting.

“Eretria, you can drop the whole tough girl act, you know.” Amberle speaks in a gentle voice.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Eretria raises an eyebrow at the Princess, tugging a piece of fabric away from a large wooden stick.

“What you did for me at Pykon. You could've just left with Wil, Cephalo and Mag. Easily but you stayed with me, you didn't leave me, you convinced me to keep going when I didn't know if I could. You saved my life, Eretria.” Amberle admits.

“Yeah well, don't overthink it, Princess. If you die, I don't get paid.” Eretria retorts sharply.

Hating herself the instant the words are out of her mouth.

“I don't believe that.” Amberle continues.

“I don't care what you believe.” Eretria mutters before falling silent.

Regretting her words again.

She doesn't want to furtherly upset Amberle. That is not her goal here.

Her goal is to get them both out of here alive.

How long that's going to take, Eretria just doesn't know.

Which is why she softens ever so slightly when she sees the sadness returning to Amberle’s eyes.

“Fine, I do care.” She admits after a moment.

To the most hopeful look from Amberle she has seen since watching The Druid die.

“Why don't we braid each other's hair, have a party, sound good to you?” She replies in a sarcastic tone, a joking one.

She makes Amberle smile somewhat.

She considers that a win.

“Now come on, put that stupid book down.” She commands, resting both her hands over Amberle’s that are resting over the book.

“I need your help if you and I are going to get out of here.”

“So come on.” She creates a flame with her lighter, making a touch for Amberle.

“Help me find a way out of this tomb.”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

Arion strides up and down the corridors searching for his brother.

Dressed smartly in his battle uniform. Arion is ready for what is to come.

He is ready to destroy The Dagda Moor with The Warlock Sword and put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

To prove himself to the people and to his father.

To become the King Of Arborlon.

He stops outside The Sanctuary when he hears the sound of tears.

Peeking through the opening, he sighs at the sight before him.

His brother, sitting on the steps in front of The Ellcrys quietly sobbing.

Waves of jealousy wash over him when he takes in the other element.

Diana, sitting beside Ander, her arms around him, his head all but resting on her lap.

It scares him how much it reminds him of the aftermath of Aine’s death.

The way Ander had been held by Diana then, sat just there. In the exact same place as now.

Mere days before Ander has pushed everyone away.

This is ridiculous. This is absolutely ridiculous Arion wants to shout.

The Druid was a wicked man who was in league with The Dagda Moor.

He was the villain. This is a complete overreaction.

Ander is a fool. He is under an enchantment.

An enchantment that, with both The Druid and The Dagda Moor gone, Arion hopes he is cured of.

Because this? This is stupid.

The Druid was evil…

Suddenly, without warning a gust of air slams the doors in front of him shut.

Surprised, Arion moves to open them again at the same time Diana does.

“Arion.” She folds her arms.

“What the hell was that?” He mutters, the breeze now gone.

“Perhaps The Ellcrys didn't want you here.” Diana retorts.

“Well, I have to be here. It's time to leave soon.” He points out to a sigh from his lover.

“I suppose there isn't anything I can say to stop you and Ander from going on this suicide mission?” 

“I can think of a few things that might delay me for a few hours.” He attempts to smile at her.

“Anything but that.” Diana speaks in a cold voice.

“I am being serious here, Arion. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“What choice do we have? Amberle is out of reach, The Druid is gone…”

“Who's fault is that?” Diana interjects to a sigh from Arion.

“Look, the people are loosing hope, Diana. Regardless of what I did. As Prince, I can't allow the people to loose any more hope and thanks to you, we know exactly where our enemy is and for the first time since the war began, we have a weapon strong enough to defeat the remainder of the dark magic that plagues our lands.” Arion rests a hand on The Warlock Blade to prove his point.

“Ok, you're right.” Diana states with a frustrated sound.

“The people need you to finish The Dagda Moor.”

“Yes they do.” Arion grins.

Is this is? Is she starting to come around to my way of thinking, finally? Arion wonders to himself as he grins at her.

He moves to kiss her forehead but she pulls away.

“By finishing The Dagda Moor. That may be enough to set you on better path, a road to your redemption.” She comments.

“Okay.” Arion nods once before continuing to smile at her.

“Have you got any last words of advice for me, Commander?”

“You and Ander.” She states firmly, pausing for a moment.

“Don't die.”

“Why, that's an excellent plan.” Arion beams, leaning in for a kiss which she does actually accept.

This mission could kill him.

It could kill them both.

Despite the anger she feels. Diana does not want them to part on bad terms.

She doesn't want to feel any guilt or regret.

Pulling away, Arion beams at her again, one last time before leaning into The Sanctuary.

“Ander?” He calls his brother's name.

Ander looks up at him, his bright blue eyes red and raw from the tears that still spill from them

“It's time.”

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands…

 

Using the torch she had made for them, Eretria holds it out in front of her, leading the way through the ancient human tomb.

“We need to find a door out of here.” Amberle states, walking behind Eretria, who still has fingers wrapped around Amberle’s wrist.

Looking around their surroundings, Eretria smirks when her eyes land upon something highlighted by the flames.

An actual door with an ‘exit’ sign.

“I think this is it.” Eretria states with a light laugh.

Yet when she opens the door by grabbing the handle, it reveals nothing but a dead end.

Roots of a tree.

Eretria tries kicking at it to see if it will cave in but to no such luck.

Amberle sighs sadly, tears filling her eyes again as the pain from her losses flood through her again, along with the feeling of hopelessness.

“We’re never going to get out of here.” She all but cries when leaning back against a row of lockers.

Sighing in frustration, Eretria turns back to face Amberle.

Wondering if she’ll need to start comforting her again.

Yet when eying Amberle she realizes that her wounds have gotten worse.

The gashes on her arms are wider and bleeding again and blood is dripping down from her shoulder wound, covered by her dark blue shoulder wrap.

“Amberle you're hurt.” She states.

“It's nothing. I can't even feel them.” Amberle shrugs.

She can't. Well, she probably can but she's just in so much pain she has lost track of wether or not it's physical or emotional.

Eretria is not satisfied by Amberle’s answer.

Reaching out to her right, Eretria grabs a hold on a long purple coat.

“You need to get warm.” She offers the coat to Amberle.

Who freezes when she realises that it's the same colour as Allanon’s robes.

Tears forming in her eyes once more.

“Go on, take it. Warm yourself up.” Eretria instructs.

Amberle does so at the sharp command, wrapping the coat around her and holding it close to her body.

Burying her head into the shoulder of it and letting it soak up her tears.

“And I need to take a look at you. Those wounds do not look good, Princess.” Eretria adds.

“So you do care.” Amberle can't help but murmur.

“About you slowing us down? Yes.” Eretria retorts before letting out a loud sigh, wrapping her arm around The Princess,

“Come on, let's go.”

However, when they start moving, Amberle notices something.

“Wait…” She pauses, bending down slightly to pluck three small dice’s off the ground.

Each of them the colour of aqua blue.

“Remind you of anyone?” Amberle attempts a smile.

Glancing at what Amberle has lifted into her palm, Eretria lets out a snort.

“Yeah.” She nods, taking the what she is now going to call ‘The Fake Elfstones’.

Squeezing them between her fingers.

“I kinda miss Wil too.”

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands…

 

“Hunters, move out.” The commander of the hunters calls loud and clear.

Wil still hidden behind a tree, listening and watching what goes on before him.

The hunters begin to leave, one by one.

Each of them racing off into the woods.

“Cormac.” The woman addresses the man she had arrived with.

“Guard the camp.”

Glaring at them both with hatred for what they are and what they do.

For what the want to do Amberle, Wil begins to make his way slowly back to Mag and The Elf.

“Hey, told you I'd come back.” Wil takes Mag’s outstretched hand the second he arrives back.

She gives him a relived smile but doesn't say anything.

“Unfortunately, it's not going to be for long though. I've gotta do something. Something for Amberle and Eretria. I need to save them, yet it's way too dangerous for you to come with me which is why. I'm gonna need you to stay here with him again.” Wil admits.

“Please don't go, I don't want you to go.” Mag sighs sadly.

“I know and I wouldn't leave you for a second if it wasn't a hundred percent necessary. I'm so sorry.” Wil apologises quickly.

“But I need to save them and I can't put you in danger, do you understand?” 

“I do understand but I don't want you to go.” Mag cries.

“I know, I know but it's okay. Because I'll come back and when I come back, I'll have Eretria and Amberle with me. The gang will be back together again.” Wil says with a smile.

Happy when he manages to make Mag smile to.

“Okay.” Wil pats her cheek affectionately before turning to the other Elf.

“I'm going after my friends. I have to follow them. As soon as I find them, we’ll come back and help you set Genewen free. Right now, I just need to stay hidden and to look after Mag for me because I can't take her into that.” Wil explains as calmly as he can.

“You have my word that I will come back because I will have to come back for Mag. There is no way that I would ever leave her so, please. Will you wait here and keep her safe for me?” Wil continues.

“I'll wait and look after your kid but only because I owe you my life.” The Elf retorts, his finger raised.

“Thank you.” Wil pats him on the back before turning to Mag.

“I'll come straight back for you, okay, I'll be back soon. I promise.” Wil nods quickly.

“Be careful.” She requests softly, throwing her arms around his neck again.

“I will. I'll do what I can, okay?” Wil hugs her back.

Neither of them realising that the Elf is fixated on the Hunter left behind.

The one that is using the bonfire before him to roast an ear…

“That's my ear…” He starts suddenly, both Mag and Wil finally realising what is happening.

“THAT’S MY EAR!” The Elf screams, leaping up from their hiding spot and beginning to race towards the hunter.

“Ohh for the love of… Mag, wait here!” Wil releases her quickly, racing after the angry Elf.

The Hunter rises to his feet upon seeing the advancing Elf.

Whom stops halfway to grab an axe of his own to defend himself.

“Little one. You came back.” The Hunter starts to taunt him.

“You owe me another ear.” He snarls.

Raising his axe, the Elf lets out a roar of fury before advancing upon the Hunter.

Whom has The Elf disarmed and on the ground the second he races towards him.

Now on the ground, the Elf begins to back away from the hunter quickly.

The Hunter, whom delivers painful kicks to the squirming Elf.

Punching him directly in the hole where his ear used to be.

Screaming out in pain, The Elf tries to move again but is trapped beneath the hunter, who lifts a knife into his hands, prepared to slice off the other ear.

Pushing The Elf’s head into the ground The Hunter presses the knife into the side of The Elf’s ear, beginning to draw blood…

“You sure you wanna do that?” Wil enquires from behind The Hunter.

Holding a sword to his throat…

 

Meanwhile…

 

Guiding Amberle towards a set of benches, Eretria practically forces the Princess into a sitting position before sitting a bench above her.

“Come on, let's see the damage.” Eretria sighs.

Amberle waits a second, hugging the long purple coat to her for a moment.

“What?” Eretria gives her a look.

“It's. It's nothing.” Amberle murmurs.

“We’ve had this discussion. I'm sorting out your wounds, now come on…”

“It's the coat. It's the same colour as Allanon’s robes. I know that's stupid but…”

“It's not.” Eretria states after a moment.

“It's not stupid at all. I am gonna need to see your wounds though. Come on, give me your arm.” Eretria commands.

Amberle doesn't move for another moment.

Yet when she does she shrugs the long coat off, pushing back her dark wrap to reveal the deep, jagged cut stretching the length of her shoulder.

Wincing Eretria lifts up the Princess’s arm as gently as she can.

Lifting it into her lap.

“Want to tell me how it happened?” Eretria enquires, using a clean bit of cloth to dab at the wound.

To clean it somewhat.

Wil should be here to do this kind of thing.

That's his expertise. Eretria thinks.

Yet, she has had her fair share of wounds so, she knows her away around them.

“It happened when I hit the water.” Amberle states.

“I floated downstream and slammed into this jagged rock.” Her tone is matter of fact.

Too calm for Eretria’s liking. 

“I thought I was gonna drown.” She adds with a light laugh.

“I wish I had.”

Lowering the blue cloth from her shoulder, Eretria reaches forward and grips Amberle’s chin, forcing her to look up at her. 

“You listen to me, right now, Princess. Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that. Don't even think it. I know you are in a lot of pain, I know but don't ever think that, alright? He wouldn't… He wouldn't want that of you. He wanted you to live. Hell he threatened to keep the world alive long enough to find a way of killing me if I decided to turn my back on you and Wil.” Eretria snorts.

“He would've.” Amberle nods her head.

“I wasn't doubting him, that's probably why I stuck with you both.” Eretria notes, continuing to tend to Amberle’s shoulder.

Silence falling between them at the mention of Wil.

“You're worried about Wil.” Amberle breaks the silence.

Noticing how Eretria is clutching the blue dice with her other hand.

“No I'm not…”

Amberle gives her a look.

The ‘I do not buy your bullshit for one second’ look.

“Do you… You think he made it right?” Eretria asks after a moment, an unsure tone to her voice.

“I hope so, Eretria. I.. I.. Of course he did. He is not dead.” Amberle states.

In an attempt convince both of them.

After… After Allanon. Amberle couldn't even start to image a world without her friend in it to.

“Don't even know why I said that. Of course he lived. He lived and is probably looking after that kid. Do you know how many times I've tried to get rid of that guy?” Eretria decides to joke.

“Yeah, he'll probably sail in here with Mag and save the day any minute.” Amberle tries to join in.

Eretria bursts out laughing at that.

“Wow, you do have a sense of humour Princess. The day that Wil Ohmsford saves the day… Wow.” Eretria continues to laugh.

“Without us, he completely falls apart, Princess so, I wouldn't hold out on that hope. Bet you anything we have to climb out of here ourselves and end up saving his ass.” 

“He’ll be just fine.” Amberle bows her head.

“Of course he will, besides. He was in your vision. I'm guessing your old tree has no reason to lie.”

“The Ellcrys has never lied to me.” Amberle replies.

Her thoughts filled of Allanon once again.

The vision The Ellcrys had shown her after the party.

The one in which both Lorin and Allanon died and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Lorin and Allanon are both dead.

There was nothing she could do to save either of them.

“I know it showed you visions and that you had to enter it to get put on this nightmare quest.” Eretria comments.

“It showed me many visions. It showed me…” She trails off.

“Really?” Eretria winces.

Guessing what Amberle is hinting at by the look upon her face.

“Yes.” Amberle nods.

“I thought I'd saved him, that despite Lorin dying. I’d saved one of them, I saved the man I loved but I didn't even do that. It knew. It always knew.” Amberle shakes her head.

“When I was a little girl. It showed me the death of my father less than an hour before it happened. I didn't. I do a thing.” Amberle murmurs.

“Amberle, I’d have been burnt as a witch if as a kid, I'd gone and told Cephalo or anyone in the Rover camp that a tree caused me to see someone's death. So, don't blame yourself for that, okay?” Eretria points out, her fingers trailing over the awful wound on Amberle’s shoulder.

“That was the same day The Ellcrys showed me Allanon.” She admits.

“Really?” Eretria raises an eyebrow at her.

“I never understood it. The Ellcrys showed me a woman and a man who was Allanon. I was the woman, I didn't realise it then but that was an older version of myself. That was me now. The Ellcrys knew I'd be with him.” Amberle sighs before letting out a light laugh.

“I remembered him when he arrived at Arborlon for the first time.” She reveals.

“I remembered those warm brown eyes.” 

“How did he come to join you guys? no one ever said.” Eretria frowns.

“He just walked into the palace like he owned the place. We were all in my grandfather’s chambers. Me, uncle Ander, Arion and my grandfather. I think he may knocked out all the guards but suddenly he was there. Ander and I. We just did nothing, we just stared at him. Arion, as you can probably imagine pulled out his sword, started calling for the guards. My grandfather. Well, I'd never seen him so happy. He was elated. He yelled at Arion for pulling out a sword and told us we could trust this man with our lives. That he was Allanon, The Last Druid Of Paranor.” Amberle smiles somewhat.

“He ran over to embrace him. I'd never seen my grandfather do that to anyone besides me when I was little. He was just so happy to see his friend. He explained that he believed him to be dead. For nearly thirty years. He was so happy to have him back. Hell he even threw a party that very night. That's where I first met him, face to face. The Ellcrys was in my head again, it kept summoning me for something. It finally stopped when I was stood in front of Allanon. The first thing he said to me was ‘you can communicate with The Ellcrys’.” Amberle reveals with a sad sigh.

“And so the love story began?” Eretria smirks at her.

“Yes.” Amberle nods, tears forming in her eyes again.

“Before I arrived at the palace, I know you had to enter the tree, what was it? To prove your commitment to this quest.? I always wondered. What did you see in there, anyway? You never told me.” Eretria tries to change the subject.

Amberle remembers in seconds.

The ornate stained-glass window. The Demons, the blood and carnage.

“Well, I saw you and Wil. Standing in front of this incredible stained-glass window…” Amberle trails off, remembering the glorious stained-glass window Wil and Eretria had been stood in front after she…

“It was right after I…” Amberle stops, starting to tremble as the memory hits her.

Her duel with the Allanon The Ellcrys had conjured up for her.

The seemingly never ending duel.

It had ended.

It ended with her killing him…

She stabbed him.

Just like how her uncle Arion had stabbed him…

Tears start to trickle down her cheeks as she begins to sob.

“Woah, woah. Amberle… What? What did you have to do?” Eretria queries, a worried expression forming upon her face.

“Right after what?” She pushes gently.

“Right after The Ellcrys forced me to kill a version of Allanon.” Amberle admits through her tears.

“Amberle…” Eretria starts.

Unsure of what to say after that revelation.

“The tree said I had to do it to prove I was ready for what's ahead.” Amberle sniffs.

“I'm sorry you had to do that.” Eretria says when she finds the words.

“Not as sorry as I am.” Amberle mutters through her tears, horrifying thoughts beginning to occupy her mind.

The tears begin to slip down her cheeks at an alarming rate now.

“What if? What if The Ellcrys knew?” Amberle says then.

“What if The Ellcrys knew what? Amberle.” Eretria queries gently.

“That no matter what I did. That I'd lose him. That Allanon would die and I wouldn't be able to do a thing to save him. Perhaps The Ellcrys was preparing me for what was to come, preparing me for the fact that he would die and I would lose him. I was always going to lose him.” Amberle admits through her tears.

“Oh, Amberle...” Eretria sighs, reaching out for the Elvin Princess and beginning to rub her good shoulder with her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

“I'm so sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve that, he definitely didn't deserve this.” She winces when her words cause Amberle’s sobs to grow louder.

“I've cleaned out your shoulder.” Eretria informs her gently, trying to change the subject.

Giving Amberle a reassuring nod when she looks up at her.

“Can I have a look at your arms?”

Shrugging her good shoulder, Amberle nods, trying to clear her tears.

“Sure.”

With her consent, Eretria carefully lifts both of Amberle’s arms up dropping them into her lap.

Wincing when she sees the deep, still quite heavily bleeding gashes.

“What happened here?” She enquires as she begins to dab at them with the clean cloth, just like she'd done with Amberle’s shoulder.

“I was getting up from the rocks.” Amberle states.

“I just… I don't know. I didn't care what was around me. I just got up, I didn't care if the rocks hurt me or not.” She sighs.

“I'm not feeling much of anything right now.” 

“He wouldn't want this Amberle.” Eretria sighs.

“He'd want you to look after yourself.” She continues as she tends to Amberle’s wounds.

“He would not be happy if he knew you'd neglected yourself like this.”

“I haven't…”

“Amberle. That wound in your shoulder and the gashes in your arms. They could have got infected. Actually, I'm not to sure that they haven't, okay? They look awful and they do hurt. You're just not letting yourself feel the pain of it. I know you don't care and after everything that's happened. I'm not surprised, I'm not but. This can't go on. All this? Including your hands because all your nails were ripped out by that son of a bitch. It needs to be treated. Treated properly and when we find Wil, you are going to let him do everything and anything he needs to do to help heal these. No complaints, okay?” Eretria has her fingers underneath Amberle’s chin again and has lifted her face up so they're facing each other.

“I'm taking your silence as a yes. Alright?” Eretria speak as firmly, stroking Amberle’s arm in a comforting manner.

“You need to take care of yourself.” Eretria states plainly before muttering.

“That's all I can do, for now.” She states, watching as Amberle tugs the long purple coat back around her shoulders.

“The things we’ve seen since this all started.” Amberle tries to change the subject, rising to her feet.

The expression upon her face becoming an angry one.

“All the innocent blood that's been spilled and what's the point? Now that I know what my grandfather did in the name of our kind, not to mention to just sit there and let my uncle kill Allanon like that, his best friend. The man he said he trusted more than anyone else. Maybe you were right about the Elves. Maybe the Elves don't deserve saving.”

“Maybe none of us do.” Eretria agrees somewhat.

“Perhaps it would be better for the Demons to do their bidding.” Amberle states bitterly.

“Wash the slate clean.”

“Well, it didn't exactly work out too well the last time.” She glances around them at their surroundings before back at Amberle who has tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I know how it feels to be trapped by your own life. I didn't exactly choose to be a Rover.” She points out.

“You said you were brought?” Amberle speaks in a tearful voice.

“So the story goes.” Eretria sighs, rising up to her feet.

“According to Cephalo, he vastly underpaid.” She strolls towards Amberle.

“I guess my first owners were pretty eager to unload me.” She continues with a sigh.

“And who knows about my parents.”

“That's awful. A child shouldn't be left to walk through life alone.” Amberle states when Eretria turns away from her for a moment.

“On the bright side, I guess we have something in common after all, Princess.” Eretria mutters after a moment.

“We’re orphans.” Amberle guesses.

“Yep, that we are. I know it's a reach but, hell, right now I'll take it.” Eretria shrugs.

“Who'd have thought.” Amberle sighs after a moment.

“The Princess & The Rover.”

“Bound by a tragic fate.” She finishes.

“One hell of a mess, aren't we?” Eretria can't help but smirk at her.

Amberle beams back for a moment, her smile a genuine one.

Yet the smile fades just as quickly as it had arrived.

“I. I really miss him… In my head.” She whimpers.

“If I needed advice, help. Anything he was there. I could speak to him and now. Now there's just nothing. Emptiness…” Amberle weeps.

“I'm never going to see him again and all I want…” Amberle trails off, beginning to sob.

“I just want him back…” She sobs.

Eretria doesn't even hesitate to put her arms around the sobbing Princess.

Or to start murmuring words of comfort to her.

“I'm sorry.” Eretria whispers as she holds the distraught Amberle, carefully leading her back to where they had been seated.

Eretria wraps her arms tightly around Amberle when they are sat again, holding her close to her and not planning to let her go until she calms down somewhat.

“I'm so sorry, Amberle.” Eretria continues as she begins to stroke Amberle’s hair, holding her close as she cries, heart wrenching sobs.

“I'm so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the worst chapter I've wrote yet. I apolgize for that it's taken so long to sort out I don't think there's anything else I can do it it. The next one is currently being written so hopefully that's an improvement on this. I'll try to get it done when I can, my depression has just hit me really hard and this fanfic is the only thing giving me the will to live right now so I'm just trying to keep going with the chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway, your support really cheers me up. Thanks so much for reading. Please comment if you can.


	22. Breakline

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Allanon’s body lies in his hidden cave on the beautiful beach.

The cave has become The Druid’s tomb.

All that can be heard is the sound of the sea.

The waves crashing into the shore…

Out of nowhere memories begin to fill Allanon's mind, reviving him once more.

The pain. 

All that agonising, excruciating pain that he was cursed to endure every second that he was alive.

The Dagda Moor trapping Bandon, then grabbing a hold of his mind.

The agonising torture Prince Arion had inflicted upon him.

They'd found The Warlock Sword.

Learning that Eventine was in fact The Changeling…

The Prince running him through with the sword…

They'd been there.

Amberle. Wil. The Rover.

He'd begged Amberle not to watch...

Proceeding to die in his cave…

Allanon gasps as a blinding blue light fills his eyes.

Sitting up slowly, surprised to find that he can, despite the pain it causes him.

He sees a golden glow emitting from an entrance of a similar colour.

Amberle begins to walk towards him.

“Amberle…” Allanon croaks as she approaches him.

Her lips curved into a warm smile.

“Amberle…” He whispers again as she reaches her side.

She doesn't speak, she simply slides her fingers into his outstretched hand.

She isn't real. Allanon is aware, but he can feel her. 

He can feel her hand in his and what strength he has, he uses to hold her hand.

The blue light reappears again though and another figure appears.

One Allanon never believed he would see again.

He is bewildered to see the older man standing above him.

“Bremen?” He whispers his old mentors name.

“Yes, my apprentice.” His old mentor speaks in a gentle, caring tone.

Gazing down at his apprentice with both care and love in his eyes.

He'd always cared for Allanon, so much.

He'd been like a son to him.

“I have walked these lands for over three hundred years. I… I am tired of people refusing to believe the truth.” Allanon admits.

“I can understand the frustration you feel, my boy. I can. Especially with those you have to deal with in the Elessedil and Shannara families.” He mutters, making his own displeasure known about the stupid Prince and the idiotic Shannara boy.

“But there are people who do believe. The once and true rulers of The Four Lands. The woman you love and your friend.” Bremen continues.

“They will desert you. They will be by your side through it all.” He assures Allanon.

The warmth of Amberle’s hand in his, causing Allanon to look up at his love once again.

“You will help Amberle Elessedil and Ander Elessedil become the leaders The Four Lands so desperately need. They need you. Especially Amberle.” He nods towards her with a warm smile.

“I approve.” He says with a slight smirk.

“She will become just as great a ruler as her grandfather was. The late King Eventine…” Bremen continues.

“He truly is dead?” Allanon glances up at his mentor.

“Unfortunately so, my boy. Unfortunately so. He is at peace now.” Bremen assures him.

“And he was your friend until the end. That was not him before. None of it was.”

His words do comfort Allanon somewhat but hearing that Eventine truly is dead.

It breaks his heart.

“Now come on. It is most certainly not your time. There is a lot of work yet to be done.” Bremen states.

“Another has emerged and others will soon follow.” Bremen reveals to Allanon's immediate surprise.

“Powerful and full of promise and without you they cannot come to be or fight what is coming.” He admits as Allanon lifts his head again.

“You must be strong. The world is at a tipping point. Without you, all will be lost.” He states before slowly beginning to turn his hand.

The sharp blue light washing over Allanon.

Dragging it’s way across the blade wound up his side and in his chest.

Healing all damage external and internal.

Rushing through his veins and ridding him of Prince Arion’s poison…

The relief is instantaneous.

“Bremen…” Allanon whispers when he realises that his mentor will be leaving him again.

“Goodbye, my son.” Bremen bows his head, clenching his hand into a fist.

The blue light rips through Allanon.

Healing him of all wounds and pain.

Dressing him in clean and smarter robes.

Returning him to full strength…

Bremen disappears at the exact same moment.

Yet remains in Allanon's head.

Forcing him to get onto his feet and to take his staff in hand.

Filling his head with the current whereabouts of the Princess Amberle and Prince Ander.

Amberle is in a dark room.

An old ancient human one.

One of those that had been preserved.

She is devastated.

Her sobs powerful as she held by The Rover…

Ander is upon a horse, riding beside his brother, Prince Arion.

They're riding towards…

An image of The Dagda Moor and The Forbidding fills his mind.

They're heading towards The Forbidding.

Armed with the Warlock Blade…

They think they're going there to kill him.

They're being led into a trap…

Ander is going to get himself killed.

He needs his help…

Allanon's eyes flash a vibrant blue, the same colour of Bremen’s magic as he is torn from the vision.

Twisting his hand around the staff, Allanon glances towards Bremen once was stood.

He has gone now but Allanon senses his comforting presence. 

All the pain is gone now.

He's back to normal.

Better than normal…

Turning to his left, Allanon realises that the vision of Amberle is still stood beside the stone he'd been lying upon.

“When I have saved your Uncle’s, I will come to you.” Allanon vows, even if it's just to a vision.

Even if she can't really hear him.

Their connection was broken up his death.

He will need to be close to her in order to repair the link between them and he will be.

The second he has saved Ander.

“I love you.” Allanon murmurs to the vision of Amberle, whom beams at him.

Taking her face in his hands, Allanon presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I always will.” 

She disappears seconds later.

Staring at the spot she had been stood in, glancing down at the hands that had just been cupping her cheeks. Allanon misses her presence already.

He holds onto the knowledge that he will be reunited with her soon.

Gripping his staff, feeling the magic run through his veins Allanon begins to walk in the direction of the cave’s entrance.

He has a friend of his to save.

 

Elsewhere… In The Four Lands.

 

Eritrea doesn't know how long she holds Amberle for.

How long they sit there.

Amberle sobbing as Eretria tries her best to comfort the devastated Princess.

She doesn't care.

All she cares about is comforting Amberle.

Her friend…

She can't believe she just admitted that.

Even in her head.

Amberle is an Elf.

A royal one at that.

She should hate her. She should but she doesn't.

If anything, she truly does care about Amberle.

She doesn't mind doing this for her.

Pushing Amberle’s hair away from her face, she begins to softly stroke it as the Princess cries.

She can't even begin to imagine to pain Amberle is in right now.

Losing someone like that… Eretria couldn't imagine how it must feel.

Which is why she continues to hold the Princess. Her friend.

Her thoughts momentarily going to Wil.

He's out there alone right now.

Eretria doesn't know if he's alive or dead.

She prays he's alive.

That's he's okay and he and that kid are coming to get them.

She doesn't know how she'd feel if she knew Wil was dead.

Remembering that dread that had consumed her back at Pykon when she thought he'd been killed there.

She truly cares for him and it terrifies her.

That man means an awful lot to her.

Not like she could ever tell him that, or anyone for that matter.

She tightens her grip on the fist she has made around the small ‘fake Elfstones.’

They remind her so much of Wil.

She does miss him…

“Hey.” She pushes Amberle’s hair away from her face again.

Amberle doesn't answer her, so Eretria gently lifts her arm, pushing the fake Elfstones into Amberle’s hand.

“You need the comfort more than I do right now.” Eretria murmurs, rubbing Amberle’s back when she begins to cry harder.

She wishes there was more that she could do for her...

“They’re here!” Unknown voices suddenly yell as a pack of Elf Hunters suddenly burst through the ceiling.

“Amberle! Amberle, come on!” Eretria pulls her quickly to her feet, moving to shield them both behind a wall.

Both watching in horror as the Elf Hunters land in the room, beginning to search it for them.

For Amberle…

“They're here.” The lead Hunter states calmly and in a certain manner.

“Find them.” She commands as the Hunter’s begin to ready their weapons.

Eretria quickly pulling Amberle down the nearest corridor she sees before they can possibly be caught.

“Nobody gets out.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands…

 

Thanks the arrival of Wil with his sword.

The one he has directed at the Hunter’s neck.

The Elf is able to move from underneath the Hunter’s grasp and is able to disarm him.

Taking his weapon in hand, The Elf turns them around so The Hunter is in the exact same position The Elf was in only moments ago. 

It brings him joy to get to hold The Hunter’s own weapon to his throat.

To have this type of power over the evil that took his ear.

“Now, about my friends, tell me where you last saw them.” Wil enquires, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Mag hides behind him, her small fingers wrapped around most of Wil’s hand.

She doesn't want to get involved in this but she does want to stay with Wil.

Hiding behind him is the best she can come up with.

Wil makes sure he is shielding her with his body before he addressed the Hunter.

Whatever happens.

He doesn't want Mag to have to witness it.

“Why bother? They're probably dead already.” The Elf Hunter retorts.

Wil shakes his head.

He can't believe that.

Eretria and Amberle are not dead.

He won't believe that.

“Zora. She’s the best Elf Hunter this side of Drey Wood.” He continues.

“It's all yours.” Wil pats The Elf’s shoulder before turning to pick Mag up, beginning to walk away from the Elf and the Hunter.

Smirking, The Elf places the Hunter’s own weapon against The Hunter’s ear.

Exactly like the way the Hunter had done to him.

An ear for an ear.

How the tables have turned excite The Elf.

“Wait, wait, wait… Ok, ok. Ok!” The Elf Hunter protests, feeling the sharpness of his own blade against his ear.

“Head east, past the treeline and follow the game trail. That's where they disappeared.” The Elf Hunter explains quickly, hoping that they will spare him the pain of loosing an ear.

“I swear… I swear, that's all I know.” He pleads.

“Thanks.” Wil nods.

“You did the right thing.” He is satisfied by The Elf Hunter’s answer but he's isn't just about to let this monster go unscathed.

“Go ahead.” He pats the Elf’s shoulder once more.

“What?!” The Elf Hunter practically squeaks.

“You didn't think we were just going to go let you go?” Wil calls over his protests as The Elf readies his knife again.

Placing it just by his ear.

“Wait!” The Elf Hunter all but screams.

Ignoring the protests, Wil begins to carry Mag away. 

The last thing she needs to see is this.

“It's okay, tough guy. Tortures not really my thing.” The Elf informs him with a smile, removing the knife from The Elf Hunter’s ear.

Of course this Elf would be a weak one. The Hunter thinks.

Laughing in a taunting manner up at the coward that is this Elf.

Perhaps he’ll get the other ear off from him after all.

Turning back, Wil gives The Elf a proud look.

Even he would have sliced the bastards ears off for what he did and what he will continue to do for a living.

The fact that this Elf is showing the courage and strength to…

The Elf drags the knife across The Elf Hunter’s throat, slicing it open in one swift motion.

Mag lets out a scream when she witnesses such a sight.

Horrified and taken aback at the sudden turn of events, Wil quickly pushes Mag’s head into his shoulder so she doesn't have to see the body any more.

The blood, the gaping slit across The Elf Hunter’s throat…

“Taking out a serial Elf Killer on the other hand, is a top priority.” He states.

Pleased with his actions.

“You didn't have to do that!” Wil protests, stroking Mag’s hair to comfort the evidently distressed girl.

“Kill or be killed, that's the only way.” The Elf states with a shrug.

“Not its not!” Wil protests, unable to believe what he's hearing.

Not about to let Mag believe that to be the truth and the way of the world either.

“It makes you just as bad as he is!”

“He got what he deserved and I'm not sorry.” The Elf retorts before racing towards the area in which his companion is trapped inside.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the body.

Unable to believe what just happened. That someone can actually believe in that way of living.

“Give me a hand!” The Elf calls from where he is running towards the prison.

“Come on. It's alright. We’re going.” Wil whispers to Mag, stroking her hair once more before starting to head after The Elf.

Mag still held securely in his arms.

Stopping outside the prison, The Elf begins to smile as he sees his companion, alive and well.

“Hey girl, you okay?” He asks as Wil stops with Mag several feet away.

Unable to even begin to comprehend what he's seeing right now.

“That.” He starts, both he and Mag unable to move a muscle at what they are currently staring at.

What is currently in that cage making squawking sounds, pleased to see its Elvin companion.

“Is Genewen?”

 

Elsewhere…

 

Upon getting settled in the large room, readying their weapons. The Elf Hunter’s begin to search for The Elf and her human accomplice.

Waiting on instructions from their leader, Zora before hand.

“Split up.” She instructs.

“We’ll cover more ground.” 

Watching them, both nervous, worried and fearful of being spotted, Eretria tightens the grip she has on Amberle’s arm.

“We need to get to those ropes.” She eyes what The Elf Hunter’s had used to enter the room.

Tugging on Amberle’s arm, Eretria leads her into a side room.

“We’re gonna have to pick them off one by one.” She informs Amberle in a quiet tone of voice.

“Come on, in here.” She pushes them both through what once used to be a blue door.

“I won't let anything happen to you, don't worry.” Eretria pats Amberle’s good shoulder once before leaving Amberle stood in the centre of the room.

Eretria using the long desk situated in the room as her cover.

Seconds after she has hidden herself an Elf Hunter enters the room, armed with a crossbow.

He is both shocked, startled and smug to see the Elf they had been hunting stood right in the centre of the room.

Pointing the crossbow in her direction a smirk crosses his lips.

He's the one who's going to be paid extra.

“Please don't hurt me.” Amberle feigns fear. Her hands held up.

Mere moments before Eretria leaps up from her place behind the desk, charging at the Elf Hunter head on.

Anticipating her attack, The Elf Hunter grabs her arm but, that only allows Eretria room to stab him in the shoulder.

However, The Elf Hunter is practically unfazed by Eretria stabbing him and launches an attack back at her, wrapping his hand around her throat.

Using the other hand to point the crossbow dangerous close to the side of her head.

Fighting against the grip The Elf Hunter has on her throat, Eretria also tries to lean her head away from the crossbow, an almost panicked look crossing her face.

The Hunter is however, knocked out cold by Amberle, whom had been searching for something to help Eretria.

She had discovered a large metal square which, she proceeded to use to knock the man out.

“Thanks.” Eretria glances up at her, rubbing her sore throat the second she is free from the man’s grasp, presenting her findings to the Princess.

Amberle smiles at her when she sees the rope wrapped around Eretria’s fingers. 

 

Searching for the Elf and her accomplice, another Elf Hunter, turns a corner.

Eyes fixated on the source of light he sees which emerges from a lit fire.

A torch that has been hastily dropped.

Approaching it, he does not see Eretria couching on top of the set of lockers.

Pouncing on her prey, Eretria begins to strangle the Hunter with her legs.

The Hunter firing his crossbow at the approaching Amberle whom, uses a locker door to shield herself.

The dart penetrates the steel, mere inches away from Amberle’s eye.

Running back into the lockers, The Elf Hunter bangs Eretria up against it with such a force that she falls.

The Hunter instantly counteracting the attack Amberle attempts to launch on him by throwing her into the other set of lockers opposite.

Eretria forces herself to crawl across the dirty ground to retrieve the discarded crossbow as, The Elf Hunter draws his knife, choosing to advance on Eretria first with it.

Grabbing the crossbow, Eretria fumbles to load it up.

Yet as, The Elf Hunter nears, she is able to fire it. Straight into The Elf Hunter’s eye.

She immediately grimaces when the body of The Elf Hunter falls on top of her and she immediately fights to push it off, glancing over at Amberle, who is racing towards her.

“Now, let's get out of here.”

 

Meanwhile, dangerously close to The Forbidding…

 

Their journey to The Forbidding was done in complete silence.

Neither brother saying a word to the other.

Arion had attempted a light conversation with Ander but he had ignored him.

He meant what he said. After this mission. They are done.

Ander can barely even look at him now.

The only words spoken are by Ander when he advises that they stop their horses a few yards away from The Forbidding.

Just like he hand done with Slanter and Diana.

The two of them now walk across the desolate land.

Arion can barely take in his surroundings. In complete disbelief of what he is seeing.

He has never before seen such a dark patch of land. It's so desolate, there is no birdsong.

The whole place simply reeks of death and decay.

“There's a small ravine that runs to the west of the Breakline.” Ander speaks up in a business type of tone.

“It lets out just beyond The Dagda Moor’s Henge. It's going to be our best chance of slipping past the Demon Army and getting to him.” He states before glaring at his brother.

“Let's hope that blade protects us.” He speaks in almost a taunting tone of voice.

“Well, I'm willing to be that they're not expecting two idiot Prince’s to fly in there solo.” Arion glances back towards his little brother with a somewhat smile.

“I suppose we’ve got that to our advantage.” Ander mutters.

Arion just laughs, now beaming over at his youngest brother.

Ander doesn't return the smile, or the laugh. He just can't.

“There's no way we’re gonna make it out of there alive, right?” Ander’s words are more of a statement then a question.

“Ander…” Arion reaches out for him but Ander pulls away.

“I hope one day you can forgive me.” Arion admits.

“That day is not coming any day soon.” Ander retorts.

“I can understand that. I can't understand why you don't believe your own brother, who loves you and wants to keep you safe from all evil…”

“Perhaps then you should actually protect me from actual evil. Not my friend who was a hero.” Ander points out, before shrugging.

“At least if we die today. I'll get to see him again.” Ander shrugs in passing.

“Truthfully, I'm not optimistic about our chances either. This is suicidal.” Arion nods before sighing.

“That's the burden of Princes.”

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands…

 

Using a blue pillar as her cover, Eretria peers around it to check for rogue Elf Hunters.

“Come on!” She tugs on Amberle’s arm when she realises that the coast is clear.

Running along the corridor, something bright and colourful catches Amberle’s eyes.

On the wall, facing her, is a map, a faded blue map, pinned to the wall with multicoloured pins.

Beside it is a newspaper article.

On which is the picturesque stained-glass window from her vision…

“What?” Amberle whispers, unable to believe what she's seeing.

“She's still here. We have to go, what are you doing?” Eretria hisses angrily at Amberle when she pulls her arm out of Eretria’s grasp and begins to walk towards the wall.

Her fingers touch a pane of glass first when she reaches the wall and she pushes it away, tracing her fingers over the picture of the stained-glass window.

In an instant she is swept up into a vision. The same vision.

The mesmerising stained-glass window.

Eretria and Wil standing before it.

“That's the window from my vision.” Amberle whispers to Eretria when she is back in her own head.

Glancing nervously to the side, to check for the remaining Elf Hunter’s, Eretria moves to Amberle’s side to see what she has found.

If it had been anything else she wouldn't have let Amberle hang back like this.

“Ending up here was no accident.” Amberle speaks hurriedly as she rips the map and the newspaper from the wall.

“This is how we find the Bloodfire.”

“Are you sure?” Eretria gives her an almost disbelieving look.

“Yes.” Amberle nods, showing both the map and the picture to Eretria.

Neither of the women aware that Zora, the leader of The Elf Hunters has just discovered them.

“Long time no see, Eretria.” She calls clearly.

Both Eretria and Amberle turning around in an instant, both fearful of the bow and arrows she has pointing directly at them.

“I always knew we'd meet again.” Zora continues as Eretria moves to stand in front of Amberle.

To shield her friend from the Elf Hunter.

“Happy to see you too, Zora.” Eretria replies to Amberle’s immediate confusion.

“You two know each other?” Amberle whispers, somewhat horrified by the revelation.

“We grew up together.” Eretria supplies.

“When was the last time we saw each other? Oh, that's right. When you left me.” Zora smirks at her, a taunting tint to her voice as she begins to circle around them. 

Eretria still shielding Amberle from any possible attack.

“Well, that's an exaggeration. We had a thing but you got a little clingy.” Eretria states sharply.

“Do you know what it was like for me, alone in the wilderness?” Zora all but hisses at her.

“So you started collecting Elf ears for a living?” Eretria hisses back.

“Sit.” Zora commands with a tilt of her bow and arrow.

 

Taking Amberle’s arm again, Eretria leads them both carefully to one side of the room.

Encouraging them both to sit.

Amberle reluctantly follows along.

“I'm impressed with how you took out my hunters.” Zora states once both Eretria and Amberle are on the ground.

“Not bad for a pampered princess and her…” She trails off as she glances between Eretria and Amberle.

“What are you, anyway? Her pet? You're an embarrassment to the human race.” 

“Well, coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment.” Eretria sneers.

“I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but you need to let us go.” Amberle states, rising to her feet, despite Eretria's protests.

“Is that right?” Zora keeps her arrows trained on the Princess.

“Don't bother.” Eretria says quickly, trying to save Amberle’s life by stopping her from doing something Eretria knows will not work.

“The Four Lands is in danger. Okay, you must have heard about the Demon attacks.” Amberle continues regardless.

Zora simply begins to close in on Amberle with her bow and arrows.

“I'm not interested in your stories, Princess.” She retorts.

“Just your ears.”

 

Meanwhile, dangerously close to The Forbidding…

 

Closing in on The Forbidding, Allanon rides his horse across a deserted patch of land.

Willing his dark horse to go faster.

Ander is in grave danger and he needs to save his friend.

Prince Arion to.

Yet he knows he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't more worried about Ander.

Definitely more worried about Ander.

He rides across the land in confidence that he will save both Princes.

Upon completing that task he shall ride out to find her.

Amberle.

With any luck he will see her soon.

That is what he holds onto as he prepares to face The Dagda Moor.

Stronger than ever.

 

Ander goes down the ravine first.

Leading the way, like Slanter had done for him and Diana.

He encourages Arion to go in a crouched position, just like he'd done before.

To lower the risk of getting seen.

However, upon stopping at the edge of the ravine, Ander is immediately unnerved.

The thousands upon thousands of Demons that were a part of the Demon Army are not there.

The Forbidding is completely bare.

“Something's wrong.” He states to Arion who stops behind him, somewhat slowed down by the weight of The Warlock Sword.

“There should be thousands upon thousands of Demons here.” He tells his brother.

“I saw them here with my own eyes.” He adds the instant he sees the skeptical look from Arion.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” He enquires.

“Yes.” Ander nods, somewhat annoyed that his brother is doubting him at this stage.

Eying the seemingly empty Henge, Ander points towards it.

“There. That's The Dagda Moor’s Henge.” 

“Totally unguarded.” He adds.

This fact really making him fear that this is a bad plan.

“Perhaps the Demons have already been dispatched and are marching on Arborlon.” Arion speaks in a fearful tone of voice.

If this is true, from the masses, Ander knows that they are doomed.

Arborlon is doomed.

If those Demons have left The Forbidding. All those Demons…

However, there is something Ander fears more.

More than the Demons marching on Arborlon.

What if those Demons are marching on…

“Amberle.” Ander whispers fearfully.

Even Arion cannot hide the pure fear and worry that consumes him the second Ander speaks their nieces name.

“Ohh god.” Ander buries his head in his hands at the very notion.

He's already lost his best friend. He can't lose Amberle too.

“Now is the time to strike, is it not?” Arion attempts to remain calm and methodical.

“Are you with me, brother?”

Nodding once, Ander turns to face his brother.

No matter how he feels about Arion at this specific moment in time.

Ander will not let his older brother walk into battle alone.

He nods, to which Arion pats his arm affectionately.

“I'm ready.”

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands…

Forcing Eretria and Amberle back into the room they had all crash landed into, Zora keeps her bow and arrow against Eretria's back.

Commanding her to tie up Amberle with the rope.

Enjoying watching her do just that.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…” Eretria whispers as she ties the knots around Amberle’s wrists.

“It's okay, it's okay. It’s not…” Amberle falls silent when Zora presses a blade into the side of Eretria’s throat.

“I'm afraid there's only room for two on this ride.” Zora smirks between both The Princess and The Rover.

“Maybe in the next life.” She drags her lips across Eretria’s cheek, whom grimaces at the action.

“Shame you have to die.” Zora continues, pushing Eretria into the centre of the room.

“No!” Amberle cries when she realises that Zora is intending to execute her.

Yet Zora simply directs the bow and arrow at Amberle first before, slowly turning it around so it is pointed directly at Eretria.

Whom holds her hands up in a surrender like position.

Even though she knows it's not going to make any difference.

Zora is going to kill her.

She just wishes Amberle didn't have to see this…

Bravely, Eretria stands her ground.

She doesn't close her eyes as she waits for her death...

Out of nowhere, an inhuman screech fills their ears from above.

An actual small dragon like creature appearing above the open hole.

A familiar tall blonde beginning to slide down the nearest rope.

Zora is unable to react quickly enough as Wil Ohmsford makes his appearance.

Sliding down the rope, he kicks her hard in the face the second he is near before she can so much as adjust her bow and arrow.

He, Wil Ohmsford has saved the day.

He has saved Amberle and Eretria, by himself.

He has never felt so elated, smug and relieved in all his life.

“WIL!” Amberle practically screams at him when she realises that it's him.

“You're alive, you're okay…” Eretria whispers, relief like no other coming over her in waves.

“Eretria, Amberle.” Wil beams at them both as he pulls out his knife, cutting through the rope that is binding Amberle.

Freeing her hands, Amberle is quick to embrace her friend.

“Wil, Wil!” Eretria calls his name as she races over to him, Wil releasing Amberle so he can meet Eretria half way, pulling her into his arms.

“Ohh god, I was so worried about you. About both of you.” He adds quickly, stroking Eretria's hair with his fingers and kissing the top of her head.

“I can't believe you just did that. I didn't think you had it in you.” Eretria jokes as Wil spins her around, giving her kisses and a nice tight hug.

“What is that?!” Amberle continues to stare up at the dragon like creature.

“She's called a Roc. Mag and I saved her and her partner, Perk. He's a Wing Rider.” Wil explains. The Elf finally having told Mag and he his name during the Roc ride.

“Mag’s okay?” Amberle whispers.

“Yeah, she's great. She's waiting for us up there. Come on! Grab a hold.” Wil gets both Eretria and Amberle to grab a hold of the ropes.

“LET’S GO!” Wil screams up to Perk, who begins to move Genewen.

None of them taking any notice of Zora whom is stirring quickly.

Realising that the Elves and Eretria are escaping, Zora rolls over, firing her bow and arrow directly at the three in a last ditch effort to either slow, or kill one of them.

The arrow penetrates Eretria’s side who falls from the rope screaming in pain.

Landing on the dirty ground in agony from the arrow in her side.

“NO!” Wil screams the instant he realises what is happening.

“ERETRIA!” Amberle cries as they are taken away.

“NO!” Wil yells out again as they are taken out of the hole, flown across the woods.

Genewen moving as quickly as she can to avoid the arrows that are being fired at them by the remaining Elf Hunters whom are all positioned just outside of the whole.

Flying them to safety.

Taking them away from Eretria who lies upon the ground, unable to catch her breath through the agonising pain.

Grabbing a hold of the arrow with both hands, Eretria snaps it in half, dragging a good portion of it out of her side as Zora begins to advance on her, smirking triumphantly.

Knowing that both Wil and Amberle are gone.

The fact that they are safe is the only thing that calms her down during this moment of pain and stress.

Even if they have had no choice but to leave Eretria behind in a growing pool of her own blood...

 

Meanwhile, practically in The Forbidding…

 

The more Ander and Arion move away from the ravine, the closer they get to The Dagda Moor’s Henge.

They are in The Forbidding.

It unnerves Arion to be here.

It damn outright terrifies Ander.

“What's that?” Arion grabs his brother’s arm, indicating towards a grid on the ground.

An iron one with spikes. To Arion, it resembles a prison.

Heading over to it quickly, Ander looks inside in horror when he sees Bandon.

“Bandon!” He cries, immediately leaning down to try and free the boy.

Startled by the sight, Arion moves to help but both are unable to free him.

The grid is unmovable. Completely and utterly unmovable.

Both of them are immediately thrown back by a somewhat force emitting from the prison.

Which also results in making Bandon react to their presence.

He snarls animalistically, fighting against the iron.

His eyes are pitch black.

“What the hell did The Druid do to him?” Arion mutters to himself.

“You think Allanon did this?!” Ander practically yells at him.

“You are correct in assuming, young Prince. The Druid had nothing to do with this.” The deep voice of The Dagda Moor himself calls.

Altering them both to his presence immediately, lowering his staff to the ground.

Arion and Ander turn to face him.

The Dagda Moor.

Ander doesn't think he has ever seen a creature so horrific and ugly.

Drawing their swords, Arion and Ander begin to advance upon it.

The Dagda Moor’s lips twist into a eerie grin.

“I've been expecting you.” He states.

“Keep your distance. We don't know what he's capable of.” Arion warns Ander.

Arion chooses to advance on The Dagda Moor head on, leaving Ander to advance from behind.

“Foolish Prince!” The Dagda Moor addresses Arion.

“I tell you to fetch my sword and you do it. I command you to kill The Druid and you run him through.” The Dagda Moor states, his tone of voice victorious.

Slightly unnerved by what he's hearing, Arion stands his ground.

“They were The King’s commands! The Druid was was working for you!” Arion calls.

The Dagda Moor simply laughs.

“Your father is dead. The Druid was correct in assuming that, that was not your father.” The Dagda Moor reveals to Arion’s horror and to Ander’s devastation.

The Druid…

The Druid had called his father a Changeling before Arion had killed him.

He was… Arion can't. 

Arion won't believe this.

The Druid cannot possibly have been right…

“Father…” Ander whispers because he knows it to be true.

His father would never have send them on a mission like this.

His father would never have allowed anyone to lay a hand on Allanon, let alone have him killed.

His father would never believe Allanon to be evil.

Ander knows that his father is dead.

Just like Allanon…

“And you are my puppet. Unlike The Druid. I would never work with such a loathsome force of nature. The Druid was on your side all along, idiot Prince. He loved the Princess, he vowed to protect your family and your kingdom. I had you kill your one true ally. I had the poison delivered to you. He is dead because of my command, because you were weak enough to believe lies, because you were searching for a way to rid yourself of The Druid from the moment he arrived in Arborlon.” The Dagda Moor taunts Arion whom looks bewildered.

The Druid was… Innocent?

He… He murdered an innocent man?

“What have I done?” Arion whispers to himself.

In horror that he let himself be blinded in such a way.

“It was a relief that you were not in attendance, young prince.” The Dagda Moor speaks to Ander now.

“You never would have believed a single one of my lies. If you had been there, I may not have been able to manipulate your brother into murdering The Druid...”

Ander loses it then.

Hot, angry tears streaming down his cheeks as he moves to attack The Dagda Moor.

For his father.

For Allanon.

“Ander no!” Arion screams at him as Ander attacks.

Only to be throw backwards by one swipe of The Dagda Moor’s staff.

The end of it catching Ander straight in the mouth and knocking him down to the ground.

Blood pouring from his lips.

Launching the Warlock Sword at The Dagda Moor before he can inflict anymore harm on his little brother, Arion feels a force dragging him towards The Dagda Moor.

The sword in his hands is being summoned by The Demon, who uses his staff to summon it.

A dirty orange light appearing from the staff as its power latches onto the evil of The Warlock Sword.

Ripping it from Arion’s hand, The Dagda Moor catches it swiftly.

Cackling victoriously, The Dagda Moor beckons Arion over with a wave of his hand.

The staff now dragging Arion in.

Arion groans as he is forcibly dragged across the wasteland.

He is caught by The Dagda Moor by the collar of his uniform.

“I tricked you into delivering me this sword and murdering The Druid. Now you shall test its blade!” The Dagda Moor declares, raising The Warlock Sword.

“NO!” Arion yells, using all the strength he can muster to force himself out of The Dagda Moor’s hold.

He is only able to turn himself onto his back.

Mere seconds before The Dagda Moor drives the sword through his back, slowly and deliberately.

“NO!” Ander screams as he sees the Blade enter his brother’s body.

When he hears his brother's screams of pain.

Ripping it out, The Dagda Moor prepares to stab the Prince again.

Having not done enough to kill him thanks to Arion managing to manoeuvre himself onto his back.

This time. He will kill the Prince.

Arion cannot escape.

He can no longer feel his legs…

“ANDER!” A familiar voice bellows across The Forbidding, causing The Dagda Moor, Arion and Ander to look up towards the cliff upon which The Druid has just arrived upon.

“Allanon…” Ander whispers, unable to believe what he can faintly see and hear.

Raising his staff in the air, Allanon begins to roar in an ancient Druid language.

Slamming his staff down into the ground.

An immediate force field of pure white magic rippling out from both Allanon and the staff in his hands, racing over The Forbidding.

Removing Bandon’s soul from the iron cage.

Throwing both Ander and the now paralysed Arion clear and far away from The Henge.

The Dagda Moor attempts to fight back by slamming his own staff into the ground.

However, his power is no match for Allanon’s.

Despite the fight he puts up, the way he digs his feet firmly into the rough ground. Fighting against the force with all his might it is no use.

Allanon's magic is just too powerful.

The Dagda Moor is forced sharply back into his Henge.

Weakened by the raw power.

Unable to believe what has just happened, Ander scrambles to his feet.

Both he and The Dagda Moor stopping mere inches away from one another.

The only thing separating them being the force field Allanon has created to hold back The Dagda Moor and to protect Ander.

Allanon smiles when he watches The Dagda Moor unsuccessfully trying to penetrate the force field.

It is just too powerful.

“Let me at him!” Arion hisses from the ground, attempting to crawl across the filthy ground.

“Let me at him!” He growls, as The Dagda Moor continues to try and break through the Forbidding.

Every touch of it he makes simply causes the force field to light up a fiery red orange.

The colour of Allanon's magic.

“Allanon…” Ander turns around, ignoring The Dagda Moor now.

He knows he's safe.

Allanon has saved them.

Allanon. Is. Alive.

Beaming up at his best friend, Ander watches as Allanon begins to walk away, using the ravine to get to Ander.

“Arion, come on. Get up. We’re leaving, come on.” Ander reaches down for his brother, who is groaning in pain from the wound and from what he knows has happened to him.

“I can’t. I can't…” Arion shakes his head.

“What are you talking about? Come on, we need to get you back. To a healer…”

“Ander I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my damn legs!” Arion practically cries.

This is on him.

This is all his fault.

He thought he was doing good but in reality.

He was making the situation a million times worse.

“Ander!” Ander hears Allanon call his name again from only a short distance away now.

Leaving Arion on the ground, Ander turns toward Allanon, now racing to get to his friend.

Ander tugs Allanon into a tight embrace the second they are by each other’s side.

“Oh god. Ohh my god.” Ander is whispering, unable to believe that Allanon is alive.

Is standing here right now, in his arms.

“You're safe.” Allanon assures him as Ander just tightens his grip on Allanon, tears forming in his eyes again.

Tears of both relief and sadness.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should've been there to stop…” Ander begins to apologise but Allanon shushes him.

“There is nothing that you could have done.” Allanon assures him again.

“What Arion did to you…”

“Was not your brother’s finest hour.” Allanon mutters.

Ander can't help but laugh. For the first time since he’d learnt of his friends death.

He allows his himself to laugh.

“But I am here now. The Dagda Moor is temporarily restrained. We have to leave.” Allanon attempts to pull away but Ander grips his shoulders tightly.

“My father. He's gone isn't he?” Ander states more than asks.

“Yes. I am so sorry, Ander.” Allanon gives him a sympathetic look as Ander nods, angry tears sliding down his cheek.

“Then let's go back.” He nods.

“Let's go back and destroy the son of a bitch that is pretending to be my father and your friend.” Ander speaks through his tears.

Allanon nods, satisfied by Ander’s words.

“Just promise me.” Ander grips Allanon's shoulders tightly again.

“Just you promise me that you're okay? That you are healed and you are fine.” Ander requests, tears still filling his vibrant blue eyes.

“I promise. My magic and the magic of Druid’s healed me. Resorted me to full strength, the poison is no more. I am just fine.” Allanon promises Ander, this time truthfully.

“Good, good.” Ander nods but doesn't release his hold on Allanon.

“And I need you to promise me that if you ever feel that bad again you are honest with me. You tell me the truth so I can do something about it. If I'd have known…”

“I would have still made you do what you needed to do, even if your plan was stupid, reckless and damn near could have gotten you killed! Working with the Gnome that murdered your brother. The only reason I am not furious with you for that one is because it worked. Because you have started something good there, I don't know how you did it but I am proud of you.” Allanon tells Ander.

“Thanks.” Ander smiles somewhat.

“And will endeavour not to keep you in the dark.” Allanon adds.

“That's all I ask.”

“You two do realise that you can this chat at the palace, right?” Arion's annoyed voice breaks through the silence.

Reminding both Ander and Allanon of his current position.

“You know, where it's somewhat safe, there's healers and I don't know. Not the goddam Forbidding!” 

“We’ll put him on the back on one of the horses.” Allanon decides, he and Ander moving towards Arion.

“Can you fix him?” Ander enquires.

“It took the magic of a deceased Druid to heal me of my injures that were inflicted upon me by The Warlock Blade. I very much doubt that my magic would be powerful enough to repair the damage.” Allanon explains.

“Good.” Ander mutters discreetly.

Earning a raised eyebrow look from Allanon.

“None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him. He needs to learn his actions have consequences. I'm glad you can't heal him.” Ander admits to his friend.

“It might change him for the better.” Ander continues as they near Arion.

“I'm sure the Prince won't be forgetting the events of this day for a very long time.” Allanon replies, both he and Ander bending down to lift Arion up.

“Took you long enough.” Arion murmurs weakly as they half carry half drag him.

“We’re going back to Arborlon, yes?” He enquires.

“No.” Allanon reveals to both Arion and Ander’s surprise.

“Druid I'm warning you…”

“We have one stop to make on our way to Arborlon.” Allanon informs them both, a slight smile upon his face.

He's going to be reunited with Amberle.

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

Light. 

All Bandon can see and sense is a bright light.

Gentle bird song fills his ears as he slowly begins to stir…

Eyes snapping open Bandon lets out a gasp as everything comes back to him.

The Dagda Moor.

That awful, awful vision of Amberle dying.

Being trapped in that hole and not being able to get out...

Bandon shoots up into an upright sitting position then.

What the hell happened?

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands…

 

After dropping Mag, Wil and Amberle off in a large field a safe distance away, Perk set off back to search for Eretria.

Amberle is on tenterhooks.

She's practically climbed a tree to keep a look out for Perk, Genewen and Eretria.

She has to be alright. She has to come back to them. Amberle's thoughts are a jumbled mess.

Wil’s are similar, who sits on a large patch of bark with Mag in his arms.

Happy to see the Princess alive, Mag smiles over at Amberle from time to time, keeping her arms wrapped around Wil.

Aware that he is sad.

Wil is grateful for the comfort.

He's so happy that he's managed to save Amberle and then he, she and Mag are safe.

But the fact that Eretria is out there, wounded, in pain.

Not with him.

It threatens to break Wil.

He can't lose her.

He'd just gotten her back. He can't lose her now.

“It's taking too long.” He hears Amberle mutter.

“He’ll be back. We just gotta be patient.” Wil says for both her and him.

Sighing, Amberle goes back to the tree, tightening her hand around the fake Elfstones that Eretria had been holding onto.

Wil notices the way her hand is clenched and decides to ask about what she has in it.

“What you got there?” He asks, hoping the change in subject may change the mood.

“Oh, it's just something Eretria found inside.” Amberle tells him.

“What are they?” Wil frowns.

“It's just some sort of game or… I don't know, it's silly. Eretria gave them to me to hold onto when I was upset. She really was there for me. I don't think I'd be alive right now if it wasn't for her.” Amberle admits.

Revealing the three small aqua blue dice.

The colour instantly reminding Wil of the Elfstones.

Wil can guess why Amberle got upset. He can and its something he knows they both need to address.

“No, tell me about them.” He nudges her.

“Why did Eretria pick them up?” He starts to grin.

One of his megawatt smiles appearing on his face.

“They reminded her of you. She was very, very worried about you, Wil.” Amberle sighs.

Wil breaks into a beaming grin, that spreads from ear to ear as he rests his fingers over the small blue rocks in her hand.

“Hey!” The voice of Perk calls before either of them can say anything else.

“Did you find her?” Wil asks immediately, looking around for Eretria.

“Any sign?” Amberle follows up.

“They packed her up and headed out quickly. I think they're using the trees for cover.” Perk informs an immediately disappointed and worried Wil and Amberle.

“I've done half a dozen passes and still nothing.” He continues quickly.

“We need to go on foot.” Amberle glances up at Wil, whom nods.

“Thank you, Perk.” Wil gives his new acquaintance a grateful smile, shaking The Elf’s hand.

“No, thank you.” Perk corrects him, shoving a long, bronze whistle into Wil’s hand.

“If you ever need me, use this whistle.” He tells him.

Nodding, Wil thanks him again.

“Bye!” Perk calls to Mag, who waves at him.

The three watching him run back to Genewen and flying away.

Both Wil and Amberle devastated by the recent development.

“She's out there alone.” Amberle whispers, finding herself close to tears again.

“We’ll find her. I promise.” Wil vows to both Amberle and himself.

“I can't lose anyone else.” Amberle murmurs.

“Amberle. I think.” Wil starts carefully, not wanting to upset her.

“I think we kinda need to talk about what happened back at Pykon.” He sighs.

“No.” Amberle shakes her head.

“That is the last thing we need to talk about. We need to find Eretria…”

“Amberle we have to talk about it.” Wil gently grabs her arms.

“Wil please…” Amberle practically begs him, feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes again.

“Amberle, I need to. I need to talk about it.” Wil admits.

“I can't, Wil.” Amberle shakes her head, feeling tears begin to slide down her cheeks again.

“I can't.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands…

 

The Elf Hunter’s drag a wooden cart through the woods.

In this wooden cart are items they have stolen from the underground mystery that had been the hiding spot for The Princess & The Rover.

Chairs, tables, anything they thought looked remotely valuable they took and put on the cart.

At the very back of the cart lies Eretria.

Blood seeping from the wound on her side every time the cart is moved.

Through the pain she thinks of Wil.

Wil and Amberle.

If Wil could attempt to save her and Amberle from the Elf Hunters the first time.

He can do it again.

Eretria knows he can.

She puts all her belief in Wil Ohmsford.

 

Elsewhere, In The Four Lands…

 

As the sun begins to set over The Four Lands. Wil had made the decision to stop in the large field Perk had dropped them in.

Amberle had wanted to keep going, to keep searching for Eretria.

Wil had to. He wanted nothing more than to keep searching for Eretria.

Yet she is trapped, trapped by Elf Hunters and they need to protect Mag and Wil is pretty much convinced that Amberle is injured even if she isn't saying anything.

The need to rest.

Rest and live to fight the next day. 

They're only going to get themselves killed if they go at The Elf Hunters head on now in this condition.

Amberle lies beneath a tree in a sheltered cave.

Wil knows she's in there. He knows she's suffering and there's nothing he can do about it.

She's literally his best friend and he can't do a damn thing about it.

He knows she's hurt to. He saw the deep gashes on her arms, saw the dried blood near her shoulder.

It's concerning him that her wounds may get infected.

Mag has fallen asleep beside him, wrapped in his blue leather jacket for warmth.

Careful not to wake her, Wil gets to his feet, knowing she will be safe under the tree they are both underneath.

Moving slowly across the field, Wil taps on the entrance to the small cave underneath a tree to let Amberle know that he is there.

She doesn't move when he arrives.

“Hey, it's only me. I noticed that you were hurt earlier and wanted to know if you wanted me to take a look at them?” He asks kindly.

“Just leave me alone Wil.” Amberle sighs.

“I don't want them to get infected.” He retorts.

“I don't think they will.” Amberle says with a somewhat shrug of her shoulder.

Glancing down at her arms, Wil, using his knowledge as a sort of trainee healer to make his own deductions.

“I'm gonna go and get you some herbs to treat them, okay? Trust me. I'm pretty sure they're going to get infected, if they haven't already.” Wil pats her good shoulder affectionately before getting to his feet.

Yet, when he does so, he sees Mag standing at the entrance of the cave.

There's a fearful expression upon her face.

“What is it?” Wil glances worriedly at her.

Grabbing a hold of his hand, Mag doesn't speak as she drags Wil out of the cave.

“There!” She points off into the distance where there are three horses riding towards them.

“What the…” Wil starts, instinctively shoving Mag behind him, fishing around in his pocket for the Elfstones.

“When I say so, close your eyes!” Wil begins to make a fist around the Elfstones.

Could this be more Demons after them?

Could The Dagda Moor have sent Demon horses after them now?

“Come on.” Wil hisses when the bright blue burning force does not appear from the stones.

“Put those down before you hurt yourself!” A familiar voice booms across the field.

Wil cannot believe what he is hearing.

No… 

No, no. It can't be… It's. Not possible…

He's dead…

Allanon is dead he can’t be…

“Is that the Omsford boy?” The voice of Prince Ander calls out next.

“Oh great. The Half-Elf.” The familiar taunting voice of Prince Arion sounds out as well.

Wil can see them now.

Prince Ander.

Prince Arion, who is slumped over a horse.

Allanon.

Allanon is there. Allanon is alive.

Wil cannot believe what he is seeing.

“Wil.” Mag tugs on his arm.

“It's okay, Mag. They are my friends. We can trust them.” Wil whispers through his shock, practically running towards them.

“It's good to see you.” Prince Ander smiles at him the second they are nearer to one another.

“You. You to, your highness.” Wil speaks almost breathless with shock and surprise.

“Allanon.” He turns to him.

Allanon, alive and well. 

Stood across from him with a warm smile upon his face.

“I don't. I don't… How? How are you alive? We watched you die.” Wil stumbles over his words, unable to keep the megawatt grin from his face.

“The Druid’s Cave. It restored me to both life and full power. I also had some help from an old mentor.” He continues to smile as he explains the truth to Wil.

“I don't get it but I'm so happy it worked. Whatever it was. Man, I can't believe you're here.” Wil beams back.

“And I can't believe you still have The Elfstones in your possession. I was certain you would have lost them by now.” Allanon smirks.

“It's a miracle!” Wil laughs, a genuine warm laugh.

His friend is alive! He is so happy right now.

“Who's the kid?” Ander gestures towards Mag, who had popped her head out from behind where she is hidden by Wil’s body.

“This is Mag. We discovered her at Pykon. She was practically being held prisoner their. I set her free, I kinda took responsibility for her for now.” Wil explains.

Mag hides behind Wil again.

Slightly afraid of the three, quite intimidating men.

“Only you would end up adopting a child on a quest to save The Four Lands.” Allanon smirks with a shake of his head.

In complete disbelief at the surrealism of it all.

“Oh, I haven't adopted her. I'm just looking after her until I can find her a proper home at Arborlon. Uh… Yeah I think that was the plan.” Wil starts to babble.

“Well this is all well and good but, I'm kinda paralysed here, so perhaps someone can do something about that!” Prince Arion growls from the horse.

“Wait what?” Wil eyes widen at the Prince’s words.

“We were tricked into facing The Dagda Moor at The Forbidding, it was a trap. The Dagda Moor stabbed Arion. It would've killed him and me if Allanon hadn't have showed up.” Ander explains.

“Ohh my god. Should I…” Wil gestures toward Arion, the healer to be in him wanting nothing more than to help heal the Prince.

However, after what he did to Allanon…

“Ease his pain. It might stop him complaining.” Allanon suggests.

“Sure.” Wil nods.

“He doesn't deserve it.” Ander mutters under his breath.

“I wasn't aware that you prepared to listen to him whine for the rest of the journey.” Allanon glances towards Ander.

“You're right I'm not. Do what you can and don't feel bad if you accidentally hurt him more.” Ander looks to Wil, whom nods.

“Don't worry, I won't.” Wil agrees.

“Where is Amberle?” Allanon enquires.

“She's…”

“Wil!” Amberle’s clear voice cuts through the air.

“Wil!” She calls again as she comes into view, walking around the tree.

Ander sighs in relief at seeing his niece alive and well.

Even Arion makes a relieved sound at the sound of her voice.

Allanon just smiles.

His love is alive and well. That's all that matters to him.

“Wil, Mag, who are you talking…” Amberle trails off as she sees them.

“To.” She finishes, looking between her Uncle Ander and…

Allanon.

Allanon is stood a slight distance away.

Beside her uncle, beside Wil and Mag.

Allanon…

It's… This isn't real.

This cannot be real.

Allanon is gone.

Allanon is dead.

She was forced to watch him die by her uncle Arion’s hand.

He's gone.

This isn't real. This has to be a cruel trick.

A vision to furtherly break her already shattered heart by The Dagda Moor.

This isn't…

‘Amberle.’ Allanon's deep, warm voice sounds out through her head.

In her head…

‘I can assure you that I am real. I'm alive and more than anything.’ He pauses, smiling over at her warmly.

‘I love you.’

Amberle chokes back a sob.

“Allanon?” She whispers, tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

“Amberle.” He simply just smiles back at her.

Gasping once, Amberle breaks into a run.

Allanon does the same, jogging towards her.

They meet in the middle.

Allanon bending down slightly to catch her in his arms.

Wrapping Amberle in a tight, loving embrace.

“Allanon.” Amberle whispers through her tears as she holds onto him with all the strength she possesses.

“I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd never see you again.” She whimpers, burying her head into his shoulder.

“I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner.” Allanon murmurs, pressing soft, affectionate kisses to the side of her head.

Amberle lets out another quiet sob.

One of pure relief.

Allanon is here. 

Allanon is alive.

Allanon is alive and she loves him. She loves him so much.

“Shh.” Allanon murmurs, holding her tightly and beginning to stroke her hair.

“Don't cry, love. I’m here. I'm here now.” He presses another kiss to the side of her head.

“I love you.” Amberle practically sobs.

“I love you too.” Allanon replies, the two finally pulling away from each other.

Lifting her hands to stroke his cheeks with her fingers softly, Amberle beams at him through her tears.

With his thumbs, Allanon lifts his own hands, wiping away her tears.

Amberle can't stop smiling.

Overwhelmed and elated with happiness and love.

The pure love she has for Allanon and she knows he has for her.

They’re alive. They're together and they love each other.

Nothing else matters other than that.

The world is at stake, The Four Lands is close to being destroyed by The Dagda Moor and his army of Demons and yet for once, Amberle doesn't care about any of it.

All she cares about is the man stood right in front of her.

The man she loves.

The love of her life.

For the first time, in a very long time Amberle believes that everything is going to be alright.

She is with Allanon now. He is alive and there are no words to describe how much she loves this wonderful man.

“I love you so much.” Amberle states with a teary smile, staring into his warm brown eyes.

“As I love you.” Allanon smiles back.

Laughing lightly Amberle caresses his cheeks with her fingers one more time before crushing her lips against Allanon's.

Not planning on letting him go any time soon.

Never wanting to let him go ever again.

 

When night falls Amberle is still reeling from the shock that Allanon is alive.

It had taken Arion beginning to scream in pain from whatever Wil is trying to do to somewhat ease his pain and letting out a river of choice words for Amberle to finally stop kissing and embracing Allanon.

Whom had then gone on to explain exactly why her Uncle’s were here and why Arion is in so much pain.

When hearing what The Dagda Moor had done, Amberle had finally turned her attention to her Uncle Ander, embracing him.

He'd held onto her so tightly, muttering over and over again about how grateful he is that she is alive and well and how worried he was about her.

His fears that The Dagda Moor had sent his Demon Army after her.

He'd told her everything, practically sobbing when he informed her of Eventine’s death.

Amberle had cried too.

Both she and Ander had began to sob as they held onto each other for support.

It hadn't been her grandfather who had allowed her Uncle Arion to virtually kill Allanon.

It had been The Changeling all along.

Her grandfather had already been slaughtered.

If anything, the truth makes it all the more worse for Amberle.

Her beloved grandfather is dead and she’d spent the last few days hating him for what he did to Allanon.

She should've known that, that wasn't her grandfather.

How could it have been?

Her grandfather had always cared for Allanon.

He never would have turned against him.

Amberle should have know that. She should've trusted in that.

That her grandfather would never do a thing to harm Allanon.

But she hadn't. She'd believed what she saw to be true.

Fueled by what Remo had told her back at Pykon.

The fact that her grandfather is gone now breaks her heart.

She doesn't feel sorry for Arion.

She doesn't think any of them do.

His condition she believes is something he deserves for what he did.

She hopes he learns something from it.

That he will learn not to judge people just because they are different and not like him.

That he will learn that giving into hatred and rage will never end well for anybody.

That his actions have only made the situation a thousand times worse.

He is still her Uncle and somehow she does still love him but she doesn't forgive him.

She doesn't feel sympathy for him one bit.

He killed the man she loved with no remorse and she knows that he probably enjoyed it to.

That he'd probably jumped at the chance of torturing and killing Allanon the second The Changeling had planted the seeds of doubt in his mind.

Made him believe that he was right all along.

He had never been more wrong and now he has to deal with the consequences.

Which is why Amberle barley says two words to him.

She acknowledges him but makes it known to him that she is furious and is not ready to forgive him yet.

She doesn't know if she’ll ever be ready to forgive him for this.

If she does. If she even gets the chance to. She knows it will be many years.

 

Leaving Wil, Ander and Mag to deal with Arion, Amberle rests with Allanon in the small cave she’d discovered, just beneath the tree.

Allanon holds her tightly to him.

Amberle feels safe, protected and loved, wrapped in his strong arms.

Resting with her head upon his chest, Amberle listens to the sound of his heartbeat.

After believing Allanon to be dead for so long, it comforts her to hear the steady beating.

“Amberle…”

“Shh.” Amberle shushes him.

Allanon was using his ‘I'm about to give you a lecture’ tone of voice.

That is not what Amberle wants right now.

She just wants him to hold her until either she or he, or both of them fall asleep.

Allanon lets out a long sigh before murmuring something in ancient Druid.

Mere seconds later Amberle feels a warmth spreading through her body.

Fixing her destroyed nail beds.

Healing the wound on her shoulder and the gashes on her arms.

Ridding her of all aches and physical pain.

Allanon places a loving kiss to her forehead.

“Why were none of these treated?” He murmurs.

“Hmm?” He glances down at her when she doesn't answer him straight away.

“I couldn't think about them. I didn't care. The pain didn't bother me.” Amberle admits, now able to shrug both of her shoulders with no pain at all.

“I was already in so much pain I barely acknowledged it.” 

“These were getting infected.” He points out in a stern tone of voice.

Amberle doesn't say anything in response.

Allanon presses another kiss to her forehead.

“Regardless of what happened to me you should have taken better care of yourself. If anything had happened to you...” Allanon trails off, shaking his head.

“It's not even worth thinking about.” He mutters, tightening his hold on her.

“I was in so much pain.” Amberle admits quietly.

“I know and I am so sorry you have to go through that. If I could've gotten to you sooner, or found a way of keeping you from seeing what your uncle and The Changeling did to me. I would've. That was not fair on you. You shouldn't have had to see that. I'm so sorry.” Allanon apologizes, pressing kisses to her hair as he does so.

“Stop talking like it's your fault.” Amberle retorts, running her fingers down his chest.

“It's not.” She assures him.

“I wish I'd done more to keep you in the dark.”

“Now I would have been angry with you if you had done that. Yes I was worried about you and broken when I thought I had lost you but if you’d just pushed me away. Kept me out, I think that somehow, that may have been worse.” Amberle points out, before giving him a stern look.

“Never keep me in the dark Allanon. I will always want the truth. I will always want to know how you are and what's going on with you. I was terrified when I knew you were sick and I couldn't help you.” She tells him truthfully.

“Never put me through that again.” 

Taking her hand in his, Allanon squeezes it once before kissing it.

“I will endeavor not to.” He promises, shifting positions so he is looking at her and they are face to face, whilst keeping her cradled in his arms.

“But I need you to promise me that even if something happens to me, let's hope it doesn't but, if such an event occurred. I need you to promise me that you will not neglect your own needs. That you will keep yourself safe and stay alive for me, Amberle.” Allanon requests softly.

Amberle doesn't know if she can honestly promise him that.

If she lost Allanon for good she doesn't know what she'd do.

It broke her heart the last time.

She doesn't believe she would survive it if Allanon died again.

“Can I promise you that I'll do my best?” Amberle glances up at Allanon.

Allanon is silent for a moment.

It's not the answer he would have liked but he’ll accept it.

Bending down, he kisses her forehead again.

“I suppose I'll accept that for now.” He replies, tightening his hold on her.

Silence fills the cave then and Amberle settles herself back down on Allanon's chest, her eyes closed when she asks the next question she has for him.

“Will you stay?” 

“What do you mean?” Allanon enquires.

“Wil and I. We lost Eretria and to find Safehold and to complete this quest, I'm pretty sure we’re going to need all the help we can get so how about we just forget what The Ellcrys showed me and go on this quest together. All of us.” Amberle suggests.

“You lost The Rover?” Allanon raises an eyebrow at Amberle.

“Yes.” Amberle nods.

“What did Wil do?”

“It wasn't his fault. We were being tracked by a pack of Elf Hunters. Eretria was wounded and taken from us. We need to get her back as soon as possible. There's also this map. This map to find Safehold. We discovered it and Eretria has it.”

“You definitely need to find her.” Allanon agrees.

“Come with us, stay with me.” Amberle all but begs, giving him a hopeful wide eyed look.

“I would love nothing more than to complete this quest with you, my love but there is no way we can just leave Arborlon unprotected and with a Demon as king. The only reason we've stopped for the night is because I needed to see you.” Allanon informs her.

Whilst disappointed, Amberle understands completely why Allanon cannot go with her.

“I understand.” Amberle looks up at him.

“I wish I could stay and complete this quest with you, love. Leaving you here is the last thing I want to do but The Ellcrys does not wish for me to be on this quest. We know this and Arborlon is currently unprotected and being controlled by a Demon. This is a problem.” Allanon sighs.

“What happens when you kill The Changeling? My grandfather’s dead. My guess is Arion will assume the throne.” Amberle mutters.

After everything her uncle has done the last thing she wants to do is see him become the King Of Arborlon.

“He will never assume the throne, Amberle.” Allanon states in a matter of fact tone.

“What?” Amberle gives him a surprised look.

“Your grandfather convinced himself that Arion would not be a suitable successor to the throne. He wrote two letters. One he had delivered and read to the council within the hour he had written it. When we return to Arborlon, due to the changes King Eventine made, it will be Ander who assumes the throne for the time being.” Allanon informs her.

“Wow. I… I had no idea.” Amberle whispers, shocked by the information.

“The way Arion behaved towards the people that he cared about and how power hungry he appeared to be was the reason behind Eventine’s change of mind. He did not want Arion to take the crown. It was decreed that Arion would become fourth in line to the throne.” Allanon continues.

“I miss him.” Amberle admits aloud for the first time since learning of her grandfather’s death.

“I hate that I spent the last few days hating him because I thought he had killed you. That I believed that he could actually hurt you. I was just…”

“It's not your fault. Amberle. Anyone would have been deceived by what you saw. You should not have seen it.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, tightening his arm around her.

“He was a good man. Despite everything I've been told recently. I know. My grandfather was a good man.” Amberle speaks firmly.

“He loved you. I believe he loved all of us.” Allanon tells her gently, holding her close when he sees tears appearing in her eyes.

Tears slide down Amberle’s cheeks again.

Tears for the beloved grandfather that she loved and lost.

 

When Amberle awakens she is startled when she realises that's she's alone.

She'd fallen asleep in Allanon's arms.

That had happened hadn't it?

It couldn't… It couldn't have been a dream…

Could it?

Amberle feels a surge of panic at the very thought and begins to look around for Allanon.

Letting out a sigh of relief when she sees him, sat just across from her in the cave.

“Allanon?” Amberle rubs her sleep filled eyes.

“Allanon why are you?” Amberle stops when she realises that he's trembling.

“Allanon.” Amberle gets to her feet, moving quickly towards him, filled with worry.

“Allanon what's wrong?” Amberle starts, falling silent when she realises that there are tears streaming down his cheeks.

That he is quietly sobbing.

“Hey, hey what's wrong?” Amberle immediately goes to put her arms around him.

She has never seen Allanon cry before.

Never.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Allanon sniffs apologetically, raising a hand to try and wipe away the tears.

“No, no it's fine. It's completely fine. You should have woken me up. Tell me what's wrong?” She requests, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Eventine. He's gone.” Allanon murmurs through his tears.

“The Druid’s Sleep. It felt like mere seconds to me and yet it had been thirty years. It had been thirty years since Eventine had seen me yet it felt like yesterday to me. No time at all.” Allanon sniffs as Amberle’s eyes begin to brim with tears.

“I can't believe my friend is gone.” Allanon admits through his quiet sobs.

Saying nothing, Amberle just holds him close to her, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he leans into her, clutching onto her as he sobs.

The two of them mourning the fallen King Eventine together.

Wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

They'd cried themselves to sleep in the end.

Holding onto one another tightly.

When morning comes, Amberle is the first to awaken.

Glancing down at the sleeping Allanon in her arms, she smiles at him.

He is alive. He is here with her.

None of that had been a dream.

He truly is alive.

He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, Amberle muses to herself as she smiles down at the man she loves.

Both of their eyes damp with tears shed for Eventine.

Now that is real. 

Her grandfather is dead.

Today she will have to part from Allanon again so he can go back to Arborlon with her two Uncle’s to save Arborlon from The Changeling’s clutches.

Today she, Wil and Mag will save Eretria.

Whilst saying goodbye to Allanon is the last thing she wants to do, she is desperate to save Eretria.

She wouldn't have gotten through the past few days without Eretria.

Could she really be becoming friends with The Rover? Amberle can't help but wonder.

No. Not possible. She thinks to herself immediately.

Or is it? A voice in the back of her head says.

A voice that is certainly not Allanon's!

“We should move out soon.” She hears Allanon murmur.

“No.” Amberle shakes her head, holding Allanon almost possessively to her.

“I don't want to let you go just yet.” 

“Arborlon and The Four Land’s is at stake…”

“Shh!” Amberle interrupts him, pressing soft kisses to his head and forehead.

“Go back to sleep.” She urges gently.

“It is morning.” He points out.

“Way too early in the morning for you to do anything. Go back to sleep.” Amberle instructs.

Allanon gives her a stern look.

“You and I can have all the lie ins we want when this quest is complete.” Allanon retorts.

“Yes, but I want one right now.” Amberle smiles, causing Allanon to smirk back.

“As many as you want when the quest has come to a conclusion and both Arborlon and The Four Lands are protected.” Allanon states firmly.

“We are now not leaving our bed for three weeks when this quest is over.” Amberle states, in a firm tone of her own.

“Or after we get married.” She adds with a smile.

“I like the sound of that plan.” Allanon smiles again, kissing Amberle’s hand.

The one that bears her engagement ring.

“I like the sound of marrying you when both Arborlon and The Four Lands is at peace.” Amberle smile down at Allanon who rises up to kiss her.

“As do I.” He grins, deepening the next kiss.

“How long before you have to go?” Amberle whispers against his lips.

“I suppose I could postpone leaving for… An hour or so.” Allanon murmurs, trailing kisses up and down her jaw, her throat and her chest.

Amberle beams happily as she wraps her legs around Allanon's waist, climbing on top of him.

“After all.” Allanon remarks as Amberle begins to remove his clothes.

“It is quite early in the morning.”

Laughing, Amberle smiles down at her wonderful fiancé before kissing him passionately.

The Four Lands and Arborlon can wait a few more hours.

Right now, all Amberle cares about is having Allanon here in this cave.

Anyway she likes.

 

“Wil.” Mag tugs on his sleeve.

“Yep?” Wil gives her a tired look.

He'd been up all night trying to ease Prince Arion’s pain and stop the wound from getting infected or bleeding.

The healer to be in him had taken over.

Despite his feelings towards the Prince, he couldn't let him suffer like this.

The man is now going to be permanently paralysed from the waist down.

“Wil, what's that sound?” Mag enquires curiously.

“What sound Mag… Oh.” Wil stops, his ears flushing red.

“Uhh… Um, don't worry about it sweetie. It's just, ah. Um. Rare kind of bird song.” Wil winces unable to believe what he is hearing with his two ears.

The fact that it's being inflicted on Mag makes it even worse for him.

“Just, why don't you. Help me out with this? You can roll up some herbs for me.” Wil suggests, eager to change the subject.

Shrugging, Mag moves closer to him. 

Letting Wil teach her how to roll herbs up into leaves.

Walking back to where Wil, Mag and a somewhat sleeping Arion lie after going to take a leak. Ander stops when a distinctive sound fills his ears.

“What the… Oh god!” Prince Ander winces when he realise what he can hear.

He knows exactly what he's hearing.

“I know I've done this a lot myself before now but good god I did not need to hear this!” Ander groans.

“It's just birdsong, your highness. Birdsong.” Wil speaks quickly.

“Birdsong my ass!” Ander shakes his head at Wil once before noticing Mag.

“Yep birdsong. Really loud birdsong.” Ander corrects himself now he remembers that there is a young child present.

“What is that?!” Arion groans from the ground, unable to move.

“Trust me… You don't wanna know.” Wil pats his shoulder as Arion lets out a loud groan.

“I'll give you some more herbs, more recreational ones will do you some good. I'll give you guys some for the journey.” Wil suggests.

“Can you give me some herbs to knock him out for the journey?” Ander enquires. 

“Can't find anything strong enough. Got a mix here that will actually probably hit him so hard he’ll forget why he's in pain though.” Wil informs him.

“That'll do.” Ander nods, face palming the ground and covering his ears with his hands.

“What is that noise?!” Arion whines from the ground.

“Birdsong.” Both Wil and Mag chime at the same time.

“Birdsong? Birdsong...” Arion is abruptly cut off.

Cut off by the sound of Allanon’s name being screamed out by Amberle.

Which is heard by Mag, Prince Ander, Prince Arion, Wil and probably half The Four Lands.

“For the love of god!” Arion smacks his face down onto the ground.

“They're probably having an argument.” Wil pats Mag on the shoulder awkwardly.

“I can't even move to get away from this!” Arion groans.

“I don’t think any of us here needed to hear this.” Ander whispers.

“Please make it stop!” Arion whines loudly, practically digging himself a hole in the ground with his hands.

That's when both Wil and Ander share a smile.

If Arion is being tortured by something.

Then it doesn't really matter what it is.

 

“Are you sure we can't convince you to stay?” Wil sighs a couple of hours later when Allanon and Amberle finally emerged from the cave and Allanon had announced that it was time for he, Ander and Arion to return to Arborlon.

Hence why Amberle and Ander are currently putting Arion over one of the horses.

Thanks to Wil, he is pretty much drugged up to the eyeballs. 

“Arborlon is in grave danger. The longer we stay, the more damage The Changeling inflicts. Besides, The Ellcrys does not wish for me to be on this quest.” Allanon informs Wil.

“Look, I'm just glad you're alive. That, what we saw. It…” Wil shakes his head.

“I know.” Allanon nods, grasping Wil’s shoulders tightly.

“Now you need to find the Rover girl. The one you are…”

“Ohh my god stop…” Wil whines, his ears flushing red with embarrassment.

Allanon chuckles.

“Please the mind reading has to end.”

“It will never end.” Allanon retorts, squeezing Wil’s shoulders once more before releasing him.

“Do not lose those Elfstones. Do you understand me?”

“I kinda want to live so, they're stuck to me. Like glue.” Wil promises.

“Good.” Allanon pats Wil on the shoulder, glancing to Mag, who stands hidden behind Wil.

Still quite nervous of The Druid and the Prince’s.

“Take care, Wil Shannara. I expect you back in one piece. I also expect you to take care of my future wife.” He glances towards Amberle with a gentle smile.

“That's what I'm here for, to take care of people.” Wil smiles.

“I'm glad to hear it.” Allanon replies, watching as Amberle says goodbye to her uncle.

“Stay safe. Please, just stay safe.” Ander begs Amberle when she wraps her arms around him.

“You too. I expect to see you alive and well when I return home.” Amberle all but commands as she holds him.

“I'll do my best, just as long as you promise me that you're going to be so careful. That you're going to stay safe and come back to us.” Ander hugs her tightly.

“I will do my best.” Amberle mirrors Ander’s response to her.

“Love you.” Ander murmurs, kissing the side of her head.

“I love you to.” Amberle replies, tightening her hold on Ander once more.

Allowing herself to treasure every second she is able to hug her favourite uncle right now.

When she finally releases him, she waits until he has climbed aboard his horse before turning around to throw herself into Allanon's arms.

“I really don't want you to go.” She whispers as she holds him.

“I don't want to leave you.” He admits quietly.

“We will see each other again.” He murmurs.

“We will.” Amberle nods, fighting back tears again as she buries her head into his shoulder, savouring the moment of being in his arms, wrapped in a tight embrace.

She never wants him to let go of her.

He will have to though, soon but neither of them want to let go.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Amberle whispers, kissing his cheek a couple of times before pressing her lips against his.

‘As I love you, more than anything else.’ Allanon murmurs in her head whilst they kiss.

Smiling against his lips, Amberle continues to kiss him.

‘You will be with me?’ She enquires hopefully.

‘Of course. I will always be here for you. Whatever you need, just ask. I am here for you. Whenever you need me, my love.’ He promises her.

Finally pulling away from one another, Allanon caresses her cheeks lovingly whilst she stares into his immense warm brown eyes.

“I love you.” He reaffirms.

“I love you. So, so much.” Amberle replies with a nod of her head.

Somehow, both are ready to let go.

For now.

Stealing one last kiss, Amberle watches as Allanon walks away from her, towards his horse and to Ander and Arion’s horses.

“I expect you both to be back in Arborlon before the Demons arrive.” Allanon instructs as he climbs upon his horse slowly.

“We can do that.” Wil nods.

“Good.” Allanon retorts before beginning to ride away, Ander and Arion’s horses follow suit.

Amberle, Wil and Mag watch them go, riding off into the distance.

“I kinda wanted them to stay.” Wil sighs as they watch.

“Me too.” Amberle agrees.

“More than anything.” Amberle sighs before grabbing Wil’s arm.

Allanon is safe, alive. As is Ander. Allanon will protect him and Arborlon now.

It is time to focus mainly on the quest to save The Four Lands.

Find Safehold. Find the Bloodfire.

But to do that, they need to find Eretria.

Amberle needs to find Eretria.

For the map and just simply so she can have her friend back.

Because that's what Eretria has become.

Her friend.

“Now let's find Eretria.”

 

Arborlon

 

“Get him to the infirmary. Do not inform anyone of his arrival.” Allanon instructs the servants upon arriving at Arborlon, who immediately flock around them the second they see the two Prince’s.

Watching as Arion is carried away on a stretcher, still pretty drugged up thanks to Wil’s herbs.

Which Ander had been secretly forcing down his throat every time he started to whine on the journey.

“What now?” Ander enquires as they begin to walk to the palace.

Stopping, Allanon turns to face Ander.

“Now we are going to The Sanctuary. You and I need to discuss what is to happen next.” Allanon replies as they start the walk.

“Ander, you do realise that the second we rid this Kingdom of The Changeling you are to assume the throne, yes?” Allanon states as they walk.

“Wait… What? But… Arion is second in line. That's not possible.” Ander shakes his head.

“Actually, the second in line to the throne would be Amberle but seeing as she is not here, you will have to assume the throne. It is what your father wanted. For you and Amberle to share the throne as King and Queen if anything were to happen to him.” Allanon explains.

“Are you sure this wasn't coming from the Demon version of my father?” Ander gives Allanon a look.

“Your father wrote two letters after a pretty explosive argument with your brother. Due to your brother’s evident selfishness, lack of compassion, his want for the throne and the fact he thought he deserved the throne more than anything else and that your father was a madman, not to mention the way he treated you, Amberle and your father. He decided that Arion could not be the one to take the throne. He wanted you to take it until Amberle felt as if she was ready to become Queen but even then, he wanted it to be you Ander to help her. To be the King when she perhaps doesn't wish to have the responsibility of being Arborlon’s ruler. Which is why, when you take my sword and use it to kill The Changeling, you will become King.” Allanon informs a rather bewildered Ander.

“Okay, I'm trying to get my head around all that. I'm probably gonna need a very stiff drink but it definitely sounds like something my father would say. I really want to read those letters for sure but I will do it. I will follow my father’s wishes and I will become the King but.” Ander pauses as they enter The Sanctuary together.

“How am I supposed to kill The Changeling with your sword? I thought your sword was bound to you and could only be used by you or someone with your type of magic, another Druid or magic user. I'm just a regular Prince. I don't have magic, how am I supposed to use the sword? Doesn't it like unfold magically?” Ander frowns.

“As the owner of this sword I can entrust it to someone.” Allanon states.

“When I entrust it to someone, that person whoever they may be will be able to use it. Regardless if they have magic or not. This is not something I ever thought I would ever do as such a weapon can be dangerous in the wrong hands but you. You are my friend. You are one of the only people left in this world that I can put my full trust in. Which is why I have no worries entrusting this sword to you.” He holds it out to Ander. 

Eyes widening to a rather alarming size at both the idea of being able to wield this sword and the fact that Allanon trusts him so much, Ander carefully reaches for it.

Curling his fingers around it, he glances down at the strange sword.

“When you wish to open it, just think the word ‘open.’ It's pretty straightforward. Even Wil Shannara would be able to understand it.” Allanon smirks somewhat as Ander smiles back.

His smile bright from having learnt the true extent of the trust Allanon has for him.

Following Allanon's simple instruction, Ander finds himself jumping back a little bit as the sword suddenly begins to assemble in his hands.

Looking up, Ander realises that Allanon is smiling at him.

“Thank you.” Ander gives him a smile of his own.

“Now let’s end this monster once and for all.” 

 

“Arion charged The Dagda Moor head on.” Ander informs his ‘father’. Who sits upon the throne, listening to the explanation Ander gives to him.

“The truest act of bravery I have ever seen.” He begins to walk up the steps to face his ‘father’.

“And you escaped The Henge unharmed?” Is the response he receives.

“All because of my brother.” Ander lies for the effect.

“He saved me, father. He gave up his ability to walk but I couldn't help him.” Ander admits as Eventine rises to his feet, grasping both of Ander’s shoulders tightly.

“I'm sure you did everything you could.” He continues with fake sincerity.

“No, I didn't.” Ander speaks in a matter of fact manner.

“But I'm going to try and do my best now.” He states before ripping Allanon's sword free, willing it to open and running it through The Changeling the second it unfolds.

Allanon watches from behind, hidden behind a wall.

Both Ander and Allanon watching as ‘Eventine’ falls to the ground.

It’s body melting away to reveal the body of a Changeling that disintegrates before them into flames and dust.

Into nothing 

Ander watches with a heavy heart.

He is never going to see his father again.

His father is dead and gone.

Not even an illusion of him remains.

He is somewhat grounded by the hand Allanon places on his shoulder.

“Aine, my father. They're dead, all gone and now…” Ander pauses as Allanon gently turns him around, giving him a sincere look as he rests both his hands on his shoulders.

“And now you are King.” 

Ander nods, tears dripping down from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks.

Reaching forth to embrace his best friend with no words at all to say on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was awful. I apologise for that. I kept going over and over this chapter but I just couldn't seem to make it good enough but after several days I figured it was best just to leave it like this. Yes I let Arion live, there's a couple of reasons why I've done this. One because I think death was too easy. He was an ass and he should have had to be held accountable for what he did. Now here he's got to both live with what he did and live with the consequences of his actions. Two because in saving Arion another character's life can also be spared and three because book!Arion was actually a nice guy. He was a good brother to Ander. Thanks so much for reading regardless of this chapter being terrible. Please comment if you can


	23. Down In Utopia

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

As the cart moves through the forest it shakes Eretria around with every move it makes.

Tears of pure pain trickle down Eretria's cheeks as she is jolted about.

The pain in her side now at excruciating level.

She shakes and trembles from the pain.

There's an infection, there has to be. Her logical mind points out to her as he trembling bloodied fingers, that she had been pushing into her wound move to wipe blood from her eyes.

Blood stains her cheeks from a slit on her head.

Oh how she wants this pain to end!

She'd take death over this.

But for now, she holds onto the hope that Wil will find her.

Wil and Amberle will find her.

She knows it. She has to believe in that.

“My friends will find us and you'll be sorry when they do.” She chooses to snarl at Zora, who leads the group of Elf Hunters.

“Your friends took off and didn't look back.” Zora retorts as Eretria lets out a somewhat whimper.

They didn't. They have a plan.

Eretria knows that. They didn't just leave her…

“Stop!” Zora commands out of the blue.

Surprised by the sudden stop, Eretria forces herself to lift up her head.

Smoke is the first thing that catches her eyes.

Smoke billowing from the chimneys of grey brick houses with dirty red roofs in the nearby distance.

They seem to be at a village of sorts.

“What is that place?” Eretria enquires.

“Human settlement.” Zora informs her to Eretria's immediate disbelief.

“But how? This is Troll country. They'd be slaughtered.”

Zora stares at her for a moment before hitting the cart sharply.

Causing Eretria to hiss at the pain that being shaken about causes her.

“Move.” Zora commands and once again they are dragged through the forest.

Eretria hissing in pain with every move they make.

They don't stop again.

Not until they enter the village itself.

Innocent laughter fills Eretria's ears as the cart she is on is dragged into this strange place.

Laughter of children, of adults alike.

The cart is stopped in front of a large grey wood building, just beside a large tree with leaves so red it vaguely reminds Eretria of The Ellcrys.

Which then reminds her of Amberle.

Eretria lets out another cry as she lies back.

Her cry for both her pain and the thoughts that run though her head.

Walking up to the front desk where a man wearing a rather large brown hat sits, Zora lifts up a few of the items she’d stolen from the room she’d discovered Eretria and the Princess.

“Any interest in these?” She enquires.

“Of course!” The man replies both happily and enthusiastically.

“The maps, this atlas and all of the books!” He beams, before his gaze meets Eretria's.

“What about her?” He queries.

Glancing towards Eretria with a raised eyebrow, Zora shakes her head.

“Trust me, you don't want this one. I'm gonna trade her in Grimpen Ward to pay off some debts.” Zora informs him matter of fact like.

Eretria gives them both a pained look, pained and exhausted.

She tries to close her eyes when they both near her.

“She was after this when I found her.” Zora takes the newspaper and map that contains the image of the stained glass windows into her hand.

“Seemed pretty important to her.”

Taking it from her, the man unravels it, staring at the contents.

Intrigued by the image of the intricate window.

“Okay. I'll take it.” He nods.

“And I want the girl.” He adds with a point towards Eretria.

“Girl’s not for sale.” Zora retorts.

“Okay. I've changed my mind, put it all back.” He turns to his people.

“Tye. We had a deal.” Zora glares at him.

“Not any more.” He informs her firmly.

“Not unless… You sell me the girl.” He bargains.

“I'm not for sale.” Eretria uses whatever’s left of her strength to glare at the man who wants to buy her.

She is not an object that can be sold. Not anymore.

“She’ll cost you double.” Zora folds her arms as Tye’s blonde accomplice advances on Eretria, sticking her fingers firmly into Eretria’s arrow wound.

Eretria cries out in pain immediately.

Why are they doing this to her?

“Sold.” Tye shakes Zora’s hand.

“The wound’s infected, Tye.” The blonde woman calls to him.

Confirming Eretria's suspicious.

“She's worthless if she dies.”

“Well then, Frances, let's get her to the infirmary.” He smiles before reaching into the cart.

“Get off me!” Eretria hisses as he lifts her into his arms, carrying her away.

“I said…” She hisses, the pain becoming near overwhelming.

“Get. Off. Me!” She snarls.

She thinks she must have lost consciousness for a second then.

A second or more as, soon everything becomes nothing but a blur to her.

Before she knows it she is in a room, being forced down onto a bed and held there by the blonde woman the man had called Frances.

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Eretria protests weakly as the woman moves away, Tye taking her place instead, a near transparent face mask in his hand.

“I need to find my friends.” Eretria croaks desperately.

“Shh, relax. It's gonna be okay.” He rests a gentle hand upon her arm, covering her mouth with the transparent mask that begins to hiss.

The last thing Eretria hears before being plunged into darkness is his words.

“You are in Utopia now.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands…

 

Amberle races at top speed through the woods.

Running as fast as her legs will allow her.

Searching through the woods like a madwoman for her friend.

For Eretria.

She can't stop.

She will not stop until Eretria is safely at their sides.

Wil runs behind her, trying to keep up.

Yet he is not as fast as she is.

Slowed down even more by Mag who he is pulling along with him.

Mag herself is already extremely tired.

Having never ran this fast before in all her life.

She keeps a tight hold onto Wil’s hand for support.

“Amberle, wait up!” Wil calls when she starts to run even faster than before.

He didn't think that was even possible.

“Hey, wait!” He practically yells to her.

Annoyed at Wil’s interruption, Amberle comes to an abrupt standstill, turning to face both Wil and Mag.

“The last trail we picked up was over a mile ago, okay? We need to gain some ground before our trail goes cold.” She instructs, beginning to run again.

“We need to rest.” Wil states sharply.

“We need to find Eretria!” Amberle yells back, turning away from Wil again.

“I'm so sorry.” Wil looks down at Mag once with a sad look in his eyes for making her keep going like this before reluctantly having to keep chasing after Amberle.

“Amberle, stop…”

“She thinks we ran off without her and that she's alone again and I'm not going to let that happen!” Amberle cries, startling Wil and Mag.

“Why are you yelling?” Wil interjects.

“I don't know!” She throws her hands up in the air, an exasperated look on her face.

“You feel guilty, I get it. So do I. Do you have any idea about how I feel about this? I care about her so much, Amberle. I really do and I will do anything, anything in my power to get her back because I need her back. We need her back but we can't keep going like this, okay? We’re going to hurt ourselves or worse. Mag can't keep going like this, Amberle.” Wil speaks quickly, trying to get his own feelings across to the stubborn Princess.

“We need to rest Amberle.” 

“I'll rest after I find Eretria.” Amberle retorts before spinning around, almost walking headlong into a trap.

“Stop!” Wil shouts, just in time.

Having seen the trip wire Amberle was about to step onto.

Glancing down at it with shock in her eyes, Amberle begins to back up. Wil holding out both his arms to hold both Amberle and Mag back from it.

The two glancing up at the cage dangling down from the tree above them.

The trap that they both would have ended up in if Amberle had stepped on that wire.

“It's probably Trolls. Eretria told me to expect traps out here.” Wil remembers her words from the day they met.

When she'd saved him from that Troll, mere hours before she stripped him naked and robbed him blind.

Lifting a branch into his hand, Wil throws it at the trap.

Both he and Amberle wincing when it comes down quickly.

It would have ensnared them if they'd been there.

They could have been there.

Fear appearing in Mag’s eyes causes her to hide behind Wil, who turns to face Amberle, one hand on her shoulder, the other clutched in Mag’s.

“I will do anything to find her.” He vows firmly.

“But if we wanna make it out of these woods alive, we need to be careful.” He tells Amberle.

‘He's right, love.’ Allanon's voice chimes in her mind.

“We rest and then we eat.” Wil continues, unaware that Allanon is now a part of this conversation.

‘Allanon…’ Amberle sighs.

‘You're exhausted. I'm sure Wil and that kid are the same. You need rest, my love.’

“And then… Then we keep looking.” Wil is still going on.

‘But, Eretria…’

‘For once, Wil is right. You know I would not say this unless I meant it.’

‘I know…’ Amberle has to admit.

‘I need you to take care of yourself.’ Allanon tells her in a both firm and gentle tone.

‘Okay.’ Amberle sighs softly.

‘Good. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Amberle replies before looking up at Wil, nodding to him.

She is very tired. Exhausted even.

She can't even begin to imagine what Wil and that poor girl must feel like now. She kind of hates herself for making them keep going like this.

“Okay.” She smiles somewhat at Wil, who nods back, releasing what must have convinced her to change her mind.

Thank god for Allanon.

 

Elsewhere, in Arborlon…

 

Standing before The Ellcrys, a sad feeling coursing through Bandon at the sight of the dying tree.

The leafs that fall from the branches symbolise it’s state of dying.

It's awful. He wishes there was something he could do for it.

It breaks his heart to know he can't.

That there's nothing he can do.

“It's fading, so fast.” He states the second he hears the doors to The Sanctuary open and close.

Knowing that it’s Allanon.

“Yes.” Allanon replies with a sigh of sadness.

“That is why I need to know what you remember.” He glances over at Bandon, whom remains silent.

He doesn't want to have to rehash that.

What he saw down there. What he went through.

His own mind and soul, trapped by The Dagda Moor.

“You were in the presence of a powerful evil, fighting for your life.” Allanon continues, shuddering almost at the thought of what Bandon had to go through.

Wishing he'd done more for him.

“That kind of darkness, it can follow you.” He admits to the boy.

“Look, I understand your concern.” Bandon says with a smile.

Happiness spreading through him at the care in which Allanon speaks to him with.

It's so nice to finally have someone who cares about him, about his well being.

It means the world to him.

“I do, but… I'm okay.” Bandon smiles.

The smile only fading when Allanon slides off his leather glove and pushes up his sleeve to reveal long thick burns down his arm in the shape of a handprint.

He'd received this when Bandon had grabbed his arm.

When The Dagda Moor had taken over.

“Who did that to you?” Bandon's voice is thick with worry.

“You.”

“Ohh my god…” Bandon begins to panic immediately.

He hurt Allanon? How… Why?

“It was when The Dagda Moor had control of you.” Allanon informs him.

“Your gift is powerful, but now The Dagda Moor knows, he will stop at nothing to own your soul.” He tells a remorseful Bandon.

“I'm… I'm so sorry.” He says quickly, unsure of what else to say.

“Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Look, Bandon. I was nearly your age when my mentor, Bremen, discovered me. I was alone and afraid.” He tells Bandon as he walks towards the boy.

“I was abandoned by my parents. Bremen, The Druid, he trained me in the ways of The Order. He gave me purpose and control and now it is my turn to do the same for you.” He explains to a confused Bandon.

Before dropping a bombshell on him.

“I believe you to be the next Druid, Bandon.”

Bandon has never heard something so insane in all his life.

It's no surprise that he begins to laugh nervously.

“A Druid?” He states when he finds the words.

“Look...” He starts, seeing the look in Allanon's eyes.

“I'm flattered, I am so flattered that you think I'm capable of that. That you actually want me to do this, to become a Druid like yourself. It means a lot to me that you think this. It does, it matters to me that you care and that you think that my curse is a gift and can be used for great things. That is so important to me, Allanon. It is because no one has ever given a damn about me before I met you and Amberle but. Allanon. What if I don't want that? I hate that I can see death, I hate it I really do. I don't want control and abilities like yours, I just want to be normal. I don't think I can do this.” He admits to Allanon.

“Bandon, I am sorry. I really am but destiny has already chosen this path for you. The choice is no longer yours to make.” He states in a firm but apologetic tone.

“Without training, you won't stand a chance of surviving the darkness that is about to descend.”

 

Meanwhile, In Utopia…

 

‘ERETRIA!’ A strangely familiar voice fills Eretria's mind, shocking her into consciousness.

Her eyes immediately locking onto a bag filled with liquid dangling over her head.

The ache in her side, that is, honestly not as excruciatingly painful as before forcing her into a more alert state.

That and the sharp, stabbing pain in the centre of the back of her hand.

Turning her head in the direction of her right hand, Eretria near enough gags when she sees a needle there.

Slid underneath the skin of the back of her hand and secured there by what appears to be tape.

‘Take it out. Quickly, just slide it out.’ The voice returns in her head.

Who is that? Why is it so familiar to her…

Taking a hold of it, Eretria cries out as she tears it off her hand, ripping out the needle.

‘Now get out. You need to find Wil and Amberle. They are searching for you. Don't worry. They did not leave you behind, they have a plan.” The voice continues.

The Druid.

Allanon…

But… How? Eretria thinks to herself, her mind racing as she tries to make sense of what is happening.

‘I survived the attack the Prince carried out. I am alive. Amberle and Wil are aware of this. Amberle told me that you'd been taken. I have used The Ellcrys to connect to you. I will help you find your way back to Amberle and Wil.’ He informs her.

Eretria, still too startled to say a word.

Still moving, regardless. Getting to her feet, Eretria is somewhat startled to see a man, sat in a wheelchair across from her.

Seeing her stuff placed on a near by table, Eretria retrieves her brown jacket and knife, which she holds tightly between her fingers.

Raising it when the man in the chair spins around suddenly, staring at her with his one eye.

The other coated in a severe horrific burn.

‘Go!’ Allanon urges her and gripping both her knife and her jacket, Eretria reaches for the nearest door, turning the knob with one hand, slipping out of the room.

‘Why are you helping me?’ Eretria decides to ask The Druid as she leaves the room, entering an extremely cluttered corridor.

‘I thought you made your opinions on me pretty clear back at Arborlon.’

‘You are required to be a part of this quest, Eretria.’

‘Oh, I should've guessed! You don't care about me, you just want me on the quest. Because of course, Amberle probably told you that in my possession is a map to Safehold.’ Eretria scoffs.

‘That is the reason that The Ellcrys has put so much power and focus into allowing me to connect with you but they are not only reasons.’ He informs her honestly.

‘Really? Druid, you threatened to keep the world alive long enough to kill me if anything happened to Amberle and Wil.’ Eretria reminds him.

‘That was before you changed.’ He replies calmly.

‘I haven't changed. I'm the same me I've always been.’ Eretria retorts.

‘No you're not. What you did for Amberle when she was suffering. That is something I am grateful for. You were there for her when I couldn't be and you helped her. You truly were a good friend and what you have done will not be forgotten. Not by me, or Amberle. I want to repay you by helping you reunite with them.’ He informs her.

‘I appreciate it.’ Eretria responds, surprised at Allanon's admission to her.

Kind of grateful for it as well.

‘I do and I did that for Amberle because I think I do genuinely care about her. I see her and Wil as friends now. I do.’ Eretria admits to him.

‘I'm pretty sure you see Wil Shannara as more then just a friend…’

‘Okay, okay. Just help me get out of here, please?’ Eretria cuts him off, beginning to blush.

Allanon lets out a chuckle.

‘Keep going down the corridor, Eretria. Keep your wits about you.’ He instructs.

Nodding, Eretria tightens her grip on her knife, edging slowly down the strange corridor that is filled with such odd and mysterious objects that catch her eye.

Her fingers still gripping the hilt of her knife.

She is semi startled to see the human… Tye? She thinks his name was at the end of said corridor, eating.

Eretria raises her knife immediately.

“Pie?” He uses his fork to indicate to the food that he's consuming.

 

“It’s actually pretty delicious…”

“Stop it right there!” Eretria hisses, holding her knife to his throat.

“Or I will kill you.” Eretria warns him.

“A simple ‘no thanks’ would be fine.” He jokes, indicating to his pie again.

“You're not a prisoner. You can leave anytime you want.” He states.

‘I don't trust him.’ Allanon informs her.

‘Yeah, neither do I.’ Eretria agrees, fixing Tye with a glare.

“You brought me as a slave!” She snarls, watching a look of panic appear in his eyes.

She does not trust this man one bit.

“Okay, I understand how this might be a little confusing for you.” Tye starts whilst beginning to back away from Eretria, who simply follows him with her knife.

“But I only brought you to save you from The Elf Hunters.” He finishes.

“I don't believe you.” Eretria snarls once more.

“I don't blame you.” He says quickly.

“The world out there is ugly and trusting someone equals death, I get it.” 

“My friends will be looking for me. We were separated.” She all but sneers at him.

“Okay, then I'll get a search party together.” He tells her.

‘I doubt he'll do that. If so, these people are humans. You know how you yourself reacted to the Elves before you knew better.’ Allanon points out.

‘I agree with you. I wouldn't want either Wil or Amberle here.’ Eretria nods, which makes Tye smile as he thinks that means that he's getting through to her.

Which is why, he carefully raises the fork he'd been eating pie with and uses it to push Eretria's knife away from him.

“Now, I managed to stop the infection but you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest, heal. The Wilderun is no place for you to be running around alone.” He uses his fork to point to her wounds.

‘Whilst you wouldn't be alone if you made that choice. You are weakened Eretria, he is correct about that. When Wil and Amberle get closer to you I would recommend leaving then, you can meet them half way. I don't think this place is all that it seems. I want you here for as little time as possible. You need to find the map. Perhaps this man is willing to tell you? If by asking he shows his true colours. I know you are more than capable of handling it.” Allanon sends Eretria his thoughts on the matter.

“I can take care of myself.” She raises her knife to Tye’s throat once more.

“I don't doubt that for a second, but… Not in your condition.” He points out.

Eretria doesn't trust this man one bit.

She just hopes that Allanon can help her find away out of here soon.

She just wants to see Wil and Amberle again.

She is incredibly grateful that she is not alone right now.

 

Meanwhile, in The Four Lands…

 

Having finally managed to convince Amberle to take a break. 

Wil, she and Mag had picked a spot just beside a tall statue of a griffin.

Another one. Wil notes.

There was one at both Arborlon and Pykon he remembers as he cooks them all some lunch with a fire he'd lit.

Mag curled up by his side, dozing peacefully.

Getting some rest whilst she waits for Wil to make the food.

Sliding off his blue leather jacket, Wil drapes it over her so she can use it as a blanket.

“What are those things anyway?” He chooses to ask Amberle about the statues.

Seeing as she's looking up at the one that's around them.

This ones more weathered. Thick moss covering both its base and length.

“Hmm?” Amberle glances over at him, an almost dazed look in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Wil frowns.

“I'm being forced to relax.” She says with a light laugh.

Allanon currently using his magic to calm Amberle down so she can rest for a little while.

Even though she really wants to be out there searching for Eretria, she is so tired and she welcomes the calm.

“Those statues are sentinels that mark the border between the known world and the Wilderun. The point of no return.” She replies softly.

“Wow, that's encouraging.” Wil winces, kinda wishing he hadn't asked the question now.

“Yeah…” Amberle sighs.

“The Royal Family commissioned them after the first War Of The Races. A gift to The Four Lands. A symbol of our newly born unity.” She tells Wil.

“But now…”

Misery consuming her when she thinks of the true reason why these statues are here.

“Now I know that they're more than a border. They're a warning not to cross the Elves.” Amberle sighs, her sadness being somewhat comforted by Allanon.

His magic filling her with a comforting warmth.

He’s not speaking to her but he's making his presence known by doing this and Amberle so, so grateful for it.

“Look.” Wil turns to her.

Knowing that what she has learnt about the Elves, especially her own family has deeply upset her.

“The Elves have certainly made mistakes but what we are doing, this isn't about just saving any one race. This is for every one of us and I think that we all deserve saving.” Wil states.

His belief in his words true and firm.

Amberle smiles at his optimistic view.

There are very few people like Wil.

People who see the wonder in everything.

Most may call Wil naïve and perhaps sometimes he is but Amberle thinks it must be quite lovely to be able to view the world the way Wil Ohmsford does.

“Hope you're right.” Amberle gives him a somewhat smile.

“And I know we will save Eretria too. I won't stop until we do.” Wil continues.

“You know, I can't believe there was a time when I wouldn't even speak to you if you'd said something like that concerning Eretria.” Amberle points out.

“We've all come along way.” Wil nods.

“Yes. I agree. I have no qualms in calling Eretria my friend now. She is. She was there for me at my lowest point and without her I wouldn't be here today. I hate how I treated her in the beginning. She was nothing but a victim a victim of abuse and pain. All she wanted was to be free, to be able to make her own choices. It's not her fault that she was raised to hate Elves. Nothing that she did…” Amberle trails off, shrugging her shoulders.

“I agree. I. Yeah, I made mistakes with Eretria in the beginning we both did and sometimes we had good reason to but I agree and I always thought there was more to her than just the Rover she said she was. I saw the look in her eyes and I just…” Wil stops.

“We have to find her.” He states plainly.

“You really do have feelings for her, don't you, Wil?” Amberle states more than asks.

Wil blushes, his ears turning red as he looks down.

“Come on, I'm your best friend, you can be honest with me now. I'm not going to judge you. Not now, not anymore and never again.” Amberle rests a hand on his arm.

“I do.” Wil nods quickly.

“I don't know what it is, I just. I just really like her and I feel like I can do anything when I'm with her. That I'm more than just the idiot from the Vale. I know for this quest that we’re supposed to not let out feelings get in the way and believe me I am trying to stick to that as best as I can, to focus on what we have to do but…”

“Wil, that went out the window before we even started this quest properly. Look at me and Allanon. No matter what The Ellcrys said or made me do, I can't just put aside the feelings I have for the person I love more than anything.” Amberle reminds him with a smile.

“I was just going to say that I don't even think my feelings are in the way.” Wil tells her.

“My feelings for Eretria are what keeps me going.”

‘Amberle.’ Allanon's voice sounds out in her mind.

‘Hey.’ She replies, happy to hear his voice.

‘I have a somewhat location for you on Eretria.” He informs her.

‘What? Really.” Amberle regrettably pulls herself out of the gentle magic induced relaxing state she'd been in.

‘I can't pin point where she is exactly but I can tell you that she is in a village of sorts. Village of humans. It can't be far from where you are or her injuries would have killed her. From what I gather there's brick buildings and smoke billowing from chimneys. Find a vantage point, see if you can see any. I can't get a good enough read on the place so if you get there, stay on the outskirts. I'll send Eretria to you both. The Ellcrys is allowing me to contact her. She is fine. She wishes to be reunited with you both.’ Allanon informs her.

Amberle is simply in awe at what her wonderful fiancé has done.

That he is actually trying to help Eretria, a Rover he has never trusted, for her.

That he's making sure she knows she isn't alone when she and Wil can't currently be around her.

This only reaffirms to Amberle of the many, many reasons why she loves Allanon so much.

“Amberle what's going…” Wil gives her a perplexed look. 

“Allanon has found Eretria. She's in a village of some kind, village of humans. He believes if we find a vantage point we may be able to spot it!” She grips his arms to a bright beaming smile from Wil.

“Yes! Ohh my god, come on…”

He is cut off by the sound of one of traps they had almost been stuck in coming down.

Mag awakens immediately, a fearful look on her face.

“Wil!” She calls out instantly, relieved to see him by her side.

“Hey, it's okay. It's okay, I think there's something caught in those traps. Should we go and have a look?” He gives her a somewhat smile.

Passing him back his leather jacket, Wil slides it on before reaching for her hand.

“Stay behind us okay?” He instructs Mag, whom nods, moving to stand between Wil and Amberle, hidden behind them both as they begin to walk through the woods.

Heading in the direction of where the sound had come from.

Pushing their way through the trees, Wil and Amberle stop the instant they see the fallen Troll trap.

That contains Cephalo.

“Fancy meeting you here.” He states the second he lays eyes on them.

“Ohh my god.” Wil groans.

Amberle glaring at the man who had tried to assault her, abused Eretria and then cut the line on them at Pykon.

“Okay, we've seen what it is. Let's find a vantage point and start looking for the village. The sooner we find Eretria the better.” Wil begins to turn away.

“Eretria's missing?” Cephalo calls to them.

“Not that you'd care one bit but she is. She was captured by Elf Hunters and taken to some village. Because Wil and I care about her, we are going to find her.” Amberle speaks in an icy tone.

“Elf Hunters, huh? If it's Elf Hunters then I know exactly where they trade.” Cephalo informs them.

“We kinda do to, she's in a village.” Wil retorts.

“A village you just said you would have to get to a vantage point to look for it. I know exactly where it is, how you can get in. Save you both trying to climb a tree, don't you think?”

“He's lying. He doesn't know where the village Eretria's in anymore than we do, come on. We’re wasting our time here. Let's find a tree and get climbing.” Wil grabs Amberle's arm.

“Oh, what? You're gonna leave me here to be gutted by Trolls?” Cephalo yells to them.

Not believing that the Half-Elf has it in him.

“As a matter of fact, I would.” Wil states, in a lot more certain tone than Cephalo had expected to hear from him.

“You deserve to die, alone in a cage like the dirty animal you are.” 

“Harsh!” Cephalo snarls at them all, Mag hiding away from him behind both Wil and Amberle, filled with fear from the man that had caused them to fall from that mountain into the river below.

“You cut the line at Pykon. You left us to die!” Amberle hisses at him.

“It looks like the three of you made it out okay.” Cephalo retorts.

“No thanks to you, let's go.” Wil sighs, turning to Amberle.

The three of them finally beginning to head away from the cage.

“Hey, mongrel, how far do you think you're gonna get before some Troll picks up the scent of your pretty Princess, huh? I can smell her sweetness from here.” He leers at them.

Grabbing his knife, Wil furiously begins to advance on the cage.

“Wil!” Mag cries when Wil suddenly releases her hand, storming towards the cage and placing his knife to Cephalo’s throat angrily.

“Hey, hey…Ah! Do it! It beats getting eaten by Trolls, come on.” He begins to urge Wil, who pushes the knife deeper into his throat.

“Wil, didn't you tell that Elf that doing something like that would make you just as bad as he is?” Mag remembers Wil’s words from back when they were in the camp of The Elf Hunters and Perk chose to murder that Elf Hunter.

Glowering at Cephalo, Wil knows that she is right.

That is what he believes and he doesn't think that he could kill a man in cold blood.

Even one as monstrous as Cephalo.

Lowering his knife, Wil begins to walk away from the cage, lifting Mag into his arms and hugging her tightly.

“Thank you.” He tells her as she holds onto him.

He couldn't have done that.

He couldn't have made Mag watch him kill a man.

“You could let me loose and I'll take the three of you straight to Eretria. You won't have to climb a tree to search for the village if I just take you to it.” Cephalo bargains.

“Do you swear you know where the village is, specifically?” Amberle starts, a frown forming upon her face as Wil just starts shaking his head at her.

“Cross my cold black heart and I always keep my word.” Cephalo replies as Wil just stares at her in bemusement.

Staring between them both in complete disbelief at what is happening here.

“Oh, you can't be serious.” He groans.

“You think this is some coincidence? He's probably been tracking us for hours!” Wil points out.

“It's about a day now.” Cephalo admits to them.

Only proving Wil’s point.

“Can you really blame me? After seeing what those Elfstones of yours can do?” Cephalo continues as Wil just shakes his head again.

“If we set him free, then we deserve whatever it is he does to us.” Wil states cold and plainly.

“Well, if you have a better idea, short of us trying to find a vantage point and climbing trees in Troll Territory to find this village when someone can actually take us to it, saving us quite a lot of time, I'm all ears!” Amberle retorts firmly.

“She certainly is.” Cephalo remarks, receiving immediate glares from all three of them.

“Look, clearly we can't trust him but with someone who actually knows these woods we actually stand a chance of finding the village Eretria is being held in.” Amberle points out before sighing when Wil gives her a disbelieving look once again.

“You said that you would do anything to find her, Wil.” Amberle reminds him.

“Anything.”

 

Meanwhile, In Utopia…

 

Tye leads the way through green fields.

Filled with cattle, locked behind wooden fences decorated with bunting.

Children playing and walking around with their families.

Eretria has never before seen such a place like this before.

That appears to be filled with happiness.

Which is exactly why there is no way in hell she trusts anyone from here.

“We were taught that humans were warmongers, intent on destroying the world but humankind was more than that. It was curious and compassionate. Brilliant even, I mean, we built great class cities and machines that allowed us to travel to the stars.” Tye proclaims excitedly.

‘I think I should've slit his throat when I had the chance.’ Eretria tries to speak with Allanon.

‘I'm not saying anything.’ Allanon retorts but in such a way that makes Eretria smirk.

He agrees with her.

“Sounds like a bedtime story.” Eretria gives her opinion to the man who hands her an apple.

“Well, now, that is what the Elves want us to believe. What you see here is the first of many colonies, human colonies, all coming together to usher in a new era of men.”

‘Does he ever stop talking?’ Allanon enquires.

‘I actually doubt it. He's more annoying than Wil.’ Eretria responds.

‘Ask him about the map. Get to it, take it back. Amberle and Wil are aware that you are in a village, I told them to find a vantage point to search for it. I'm sure they'll be with you shortly.’ Allanon informs her.

Sighing with relief, Eretria smiles a little bit.

‘Thank you.’ She whispers, before attempting to tune back into Tye’s words.

“Human, Troll, Elf, Gnome. They're all animals.” Eretria tells him in a matter of fact tone.

“And reading books and baking pies isn't going to keep anyone safe.” 

“Yeah, you're right, follow me.” He requests.

Sighing and dropping the apple he had given her, Eretria moves to follow him.

What else is she going to do whilst she waits.

‘Ask for the map. I don't like this, Eretria. I don't trust him or any of these people.’ Allanon warns her.

‘Neither do I but until I can safely get to Wil and Amberle. What else am I going to do?’

‘I just told you.’ 

Eretria rolls her eyes.

‘Did you just roll your eyes at me?’

‘Wow, nothing gets past you, does it?’ Eretria snorts before following Tye down a hill.

“So when we settled here, we were overrun by Trolls. We lost half our people in the first night. Woman, children, it was a blood-letting.” He winces at the very memory.

“Then why stay?” Eretria enquires.

“I was tired of running and I saw a future here. One that could be negotiated.”

Eretria gives him a skeptical look immediately.

“One with the Trolls?”

“Well, our truce is tentative at best. Keeping us alive requires more than just hope.” He informs her before pulling a device out from the waistband of his jeans.

It's long and a dirty silver, two holes at the end of it and finger holes, Eretria believes.

“What is it?” She questions, intrigued by the mystery item.

“They called it a gun. I brought a couple of them of an old tracker. Cost me an entire harvest of corn.” He tells her before, raising his arm, the ‘gun’ in his hand.

Closing his left eye, he aims it at one of the three wooden posts stood in the field.

It lets out a loud bang when he fires the weapon.

One large hole appearing in the wood of one of the posts.

Eretria can only imagine what that can do to a human, Elf, Gnome or Troll.

“It was worth every kernel.” He grins at Eretria.

“Here.” He pushes the gun towards her.

Taking it in her hands, Eretria looks down at it before up at Tye, who winks at her.

“Now…” He starts as Eretria assumes the same position Tye had been in.

“Pull that hammer back, focus on the little line. Point it straight and the target and…” He instructs her with a wide grin.

“Squeeze.”

Eretria fires the gun. Hitting the first wooden target instantly.

Firing it again, she hits the second target.

Aiming it at the third one, she hits that one to.

“Wow.” Tye remarks, unable to really believe what he's just witnessed.

“If I had ten of you around, those Trolls would not stand a chance.”

“Nice of you to say but, unless you want to become my next target. How about you take me to that map of mine?” She looks up at him.

“Sure, I'm not going to cross you with that lethal weapon in your hands.” he laughs.

‘That's more like it.’ Allanon praises Eretria.

Who simply smirks as Tye proceeds to lead her away.

To the place he has stored her map to Safehold.

 

Meanwhile… In The Four Lands.

 

Wil, Amberle and Mag are still stood before the cage that contains Cephalo.

Wil does not want Amberle to set him free like this.

Amberle doesn't particularly want to either but, it beats trying to find a vantage point if Cephalo does actually know where the village in which Eretria is in, is.

“Cross us again and I'll gut you like the pig that you are.” Amberle warns him when approaching the cage.

Her mind made up.

Remaining silent, but giving Amberle a look to show that he understands, Cephalo watches as Amberle draws her sword, shattering the lock with it.

Kicking down the door and throwing himself out of the cage, Cephalo smirks at the three.

“Looks like we have a deal.”

 

Meanwhile, In Utopia…

 

“What's so special about this map?” Tye enquires.

Having actually had taken Eretria to the map when she had threatened him. 

Allanon is pleased that she is now with the map and has confirmed to her that it probably most definitely is the map that will lead her, Wil and Amberle to Safehold.

“Apparently the key to saving the word from Demons lies there, in Safehold. Look, I know it sounds crazy but if you'd seen half of what I've seen, you'd believe me.” She turns to face him.

‘It doesn't really matter what he thinks.’ Allanon retorts.

‘True.’ Eretria comments.

“It doesn't sound crazy, no more than man landing on the moon.” Tye replies.

“Like that actually happened.” Eretria scoffs.

‘Actually, it did.’

‘You've got to be kidding me.’ Eretria shakes her head.

‘Believe me, I'm not.’ Allanon responds.

“Look, all I wanted was for my life to be my own. To be free. Turns out fate has a twisted sense of humor.” Eretria remarks.

‘And yet this quest has set you free. The second it has been completed and you have saved The Four Lands, you are free to do what you please.’ Allanon points out.

‘If I survive it.’

‘I hope you do. The quest requires you, Wil and Amberle, after all.’ Allanon reminds her.

“I need to find my friends and when I do we need to get to Safehold.” Eretria states then.

“Well, I've sent trackers to the Old World and this uh, map of yours? I lost three men in that same spot. Only one ever made it back.” Tye informs her as Eretria approaches her map.

“Hebel and he's never been the same.” Eretria is pretty sure she knows who he means.

“The man with the melted face?” She guesses.

Tye nods.

“Yeah, we met. Look, I don't know what's ahead but I know I need to get there.” She continues, furtherly implying to him of the importance of what she needs to do.

“Okay, well then, you should go.” Tye nods.

‘Finally.’ Eretria mutters to Allanon.

‘Take the map and get ready, Wil and Amberle will be here shortly. You should meet them, halfway maybe.’ Allanon suggests.

“But before you do, I want you to see something.” Tye smiles at her.

‘Eretria.’ Allanon warns her.

‘What? From what you're telling me they're not here yet. I don't trust the guy but he seems harmless. It’ll be just killing some time.’ Eretria argues.

‘At least take the map before you leave this room.’ Allanon sighs.

‘Now that is a good idea.’ Eretria states, waiting until Tye had left the room before ripping the map and paper off of the wall and stuffing it into her jacket.

 

Elsewhere, In Arborlon…

 

The newly crowned King Ander, is sat at a table in his father’s chambers.

Drinking from a silver goblet that he has already refilled at least ten times now? He thinks.

Enough times to put him in a drunken state, that he knows for sure.

Taking another gulp, Ander rests his head back against the chair he is sat in.

Letting the alcohol do its work.

“Ander.” Allanon calls his name from afar.

Ohh crap. Ander thinks immediately at the sound of his best friends voice.

Hiding both the goblet and the larger jug under his chair.

Trying his hardest not to look guilty as Allanon strides into the room.

He gives Allanon a warm smile.

“You're drunk.” Allanon states immediately, a sad, almost disappointed look in his eyes.

Ander sighs and closes his eyes.

He should've known he wouldn't be able to get away with it.

“Ander, what's wrong?” Allanon approaches him, concern for his friend in his eyes.

“This is not my path, Allanon. It never. I didn't want it then and I don't want it now.” He refers to his current position as King.

“Ander, you are the heir that Eventine wanted to take the throne. He believed that you could do a far better job of this than your brother.”

“Yeah my brother… Who's locked himself in his chambers and hasn't left since he was given his wheelchair and allowed to leave the infirmary.” Ander mutters.

“Barely said two words to me. Especially when he was informed that I, the youngest son had been given the throne by my father. In some of his last letters.” Ander shakes his head.

“Ander, you must…”

“Abdicate the throne to Kael and the Elvin Council tonight at the eulogy. She can deal with the throne for now and then when Amberle comes home she can take it. That's what father wanted. He wanted Amberle to take it and she can. It's already been decided by father. The Council are aware of it.” Ander mutters.

“I strongly advise against it.” Allanon speaks in a firm but kind voice.

“Why? Allanon, Councillor Kael battled fearlessly alongside my father in the last war. She's far better suited for what lies ahead than I and she will take care of Arborlon until Amberle can.” Ander points out.

Completely forgetting that Allanon was in fact a part of the last war.

“Kael Pindanon hid behind the walls of Arborlon, trembling with fear, as your father fought alongside myself and Shea Shannara.” Allanon retorts.

“What?” Ander looks up at him.

“Oh god, I forget that you were actually there… Did that, really…”

“Yes!” Allanon sighs almost exasperated with his drunken friend now.

“We defeated The Warlock Lord. Us and us alone.” Allanon states, really trying not to get mad right now.

“Oh good, yet another story I can never hope to live up to.” Ander sighs.

“Yes you can, Ander!” Allanon moves to his side.

“Your father…”

“My father made a huge mistake when writing those letters. I agree that my brother would have been an awful choice for the throne and that Amberle will be a great leader. She will be but I can't be a leader, Allanon. I am not king material. We all know it. Everyone knows it. I don't care what happened in the past, I don't care what my father believed I could do I know that I can't do this so I won't.” Ander folds his arms like a petulant child.

Which is when Allanon knows he's going to have to be cruel to be kind.

“Is this what you want?” He snaps at Ander now.

“To be known as the drunken fool who forfeited the crown?” 

“It's what's best for Arborlon.” Ander retorts before resting his head in his hands.

“Why don't you take the throne? You actually know what you're doing for one. You were there at all these battles all those years ago and let's not forget that you are actually engaged to be married to my niece who actually is supposed to be the Queen of Arborlon. When you marry her, you can be King and seeing as that's gonna happen when she returns let's just save time. Take the throne, Allanon. I'll forfeit it to you tonight at the eulogy.” Ander mutters.

Sighing, Allanon approaches the table, resting his hands upon it.

Ander steps up then, so he can be at the same level as Allanon.

Not wishing to be looked down upon.

“You can walk away from your duty if you wish but do not pretend that is noble or brave.” Allanon speaks clearly before turning away.

Leaving a devastated Ander behind.

“Allanon.” He calls after a moment.

“Allanon I just… I don't know what to do. Father, he knew how to handle things, you know how to handle things, Aine knew what to do. Hell, even Arion… I can't be like you guys. I'm not brave, or noble or anything. I'm just a fool. I am not worthy of the crown of my father's belief. You should be having this conversation with Aine instead of me. I should have been the one to die that night. Hell. I'm sure it would have saved the kingdom…”

“Ander.” Allanon sighs, not willing to leave his friend in this position.

Turning back around, he sees that the new King is crying softly.

“Let's not rehash that, a’right?” Allanon speaks in a much calmer voice this time as he approaches Ander.

“I don't know what to do.” Ander admits through his tears.

“Which is why I am here. I will help you. I will guide you through this. I promise. You are not going to go through this alone.” Allanon vows to him.

“I know. I know. Allanon, I'm so sorry…”

“Now, come on. None of that.” Allanon commands sternly, taking a hold of Ander’s arm and beginning to carefully help him walk.

“We’re going to get you sobered up for the eulogy tonight.” Allanon informs a teary Ander.

“Thank you, Allanon. Thank you for being my friend.” Ander sniffs.

“I consider it an honour, to be your friend.” Allanon tells him.

“And I am yours.” He states with a somewhat smile.

“I will not let you go through this on your own.”

 

Meanwhile, In Utopia…

 

Actually keeping to his word, Cephalo leads Wil, Mag and Amberle through the woods to the village in which Eretria is being kept in.

Amberle trying extremely hard to keep Allanon out of her head, just for now.

Knowing that he will most likely blow a fuse if he discovers that she agreed to working with Cephalo instead of searching for a vantage point like he'd asked.

“This is is.” Amberle confirms when she sees the smoke billowing from chimneys attached to grey brick buildings with reddish roofs.

“This is the village that they brought Eretria to.”

Wil makes a point to ensure that the brown leather pouch containing his Elfstones are still wrapped around his neck.

“All right, let's go and get her.” He smiles between Amberle and Mag.

“Stick close to me. Do not let go of my hand, okay?” He looks down to Mag, who nods.

“Easy, tough guy.” Cephalo grabs his arm out of the blue.

“What?” Wil sighs.

“This place, I've done business with these people. Something's not quite right.” Cephalo informs them.

“He might be right. Allanon was wary of this village when he mentioned it to me. He said it was completely human run. What's the bet that they don't like Elves?” Amberle adds.

“Then what exactly is the plan?” Wil retorts.

“Well, your big plan isn't exactly my problem.” Cephalo shrugs.

“Shocking turn of events.” Wil states with a shake of his head.

Unbelievable.

“Aww, Wil. Come on.” Cephalo gives him an odd, one armed hug.

“Don't forget to hide your ears. It's like she said. What's the bet that they don't like Elves?” Cephalo shrugs before walking away.

“Wait your leaving us?!” Wil protests.

Even if it is completely in character of that asshole to do.

“Has Allanon got any words of wisdom for us?” Wil sighs.

“No, I've kinda been shutting him out.” Amberle admits.

“You did what?”

“Wil if he knew we'd been working with Cephalo…”

“Unbelievable.” Wil shakes his head in complete disbelief at Amberle’s decisions today.

“Unbelievable.”

 

‘I take one minute out to deal with a drunken friend, one brief moment and I find that for some unknown reason that Amberle is not letting me communicate with her.’ Allanon complains to Eretria.

‘Wait, what?’ Eretria is immediately worried.

‘Does that mean that she's in trouble?’ She queries as she walks beside Tye.

‘No, it does not. She has chosen this. Which I gather must imply that she and Wil are doing something they know I will not approve of.’ Allanon mutters.

‘But you know where she is, right? If she, Wil and Mag are close?’ Eretria pushes.

‘Unfortunately not.’ Allanon admits as Eretria groans.

‘Have you got the map?’

‘Yes, it's in my coat. Where it was the last time you asked.’ She sighs.

‘Good. Just wait where you are until I am able to locate Amberle.’ He instructs.

‘Thank you.’ Eretria replies as Allanon goes silent.

What the hell are Wil and Amberle up to? She muses as she follows Tye.

“What is this, a party?” She enquires.

“Yeah, and I want you to do the honours.” He points towards a box filled with wires, a lever beneath it.

“I don't understand.” Eretria frowns at the strange contraption.

“Oh you will in a second.” Tye smiles as Eretria takes a firm hold of the lever.

“Go ahead.” Tye encourages.

“Pull it down.”

Yanking it down, sparks flickering from the box when she does so.

The area is suddenly illuminated with multicoloured lights.

Rows upon rows of them, attached to a long brown pole above her head and stretching all around Utopia.

Wil, Mag and Amberle cannot believe what they're seeing.

They've never seen so many different colours of lights before.

In awe at what she sees, Eretria can't help but smile when all the humans around her begin to cheer.

All heading off to a large building, that she thinks Tye called the village hall.

Two women approach Eretria, taking her hands in theirs.

“What's going on?” She calls back to Tye as she is led away.

“The surprise isn't over yet!” Tye calls playfully to her.

Eretria thinks that she should protest.

Stay out here and wait for Allanon's commands or for Wil, Mag and Amberle to actually show up.

But there's no one here yet and actually.

Eretria doesn't think that Utopia is such a bad place after all…

Watching her leave, Tye beams at the beautiful woman.

“Tye.” His second in command, Frances begins to approach him.

“We need to find someone else.” Tye states plainly.

“But Tye, it's tonight.” Frances reminds him but Tye holds up a hand to silence her.

“We need to find someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me that people actually like this story :)


	24. Allanon Deals With Everything

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Eretria hadn't expected for the women that had taken to her to change her out of her clothes.

Dressing her up in a long white dress with holes the shape of flowers.

Decorating her with various pieces of jewellery.

She does start to protest when they take her clothes away.

Her jacket in which her map is tucked in.

They tell her not to worry. That they'll put it someplace safe.

With no Allanon in her mind currently to guide her. Eretria actually lets them.

Each second more that she spends here convincing her that this place isn't bad at all.

 

Meanwhile…

 

‘Amberle Elessedil!’ Allanon starts the second Amberle allows him back into her head.

Which is when she and Wil are slowly walking towards the large building in which the humans are flocking towards.

‘Why on earth did you… YOU WERE WORKING WITH THAT ROVER?!’ He practically bellows at her, startling her a little bit.

‘Allanon, calm…’

‘No. Do not. Do not tell me to calm down, Amberle. After what almost did to you what were you thinking?!’ He scolds her.

‘He knew where she was, okay? Wil and I both threatened him. He wasn't going to double cross us any time soon…’

‘After everything he did…’

‘Now you're starting to sound like Wil.’ Amberle retorts.

‘For once he is right You should've listened to him. I told you how to find Eretria. I told you to search for the village by finding a vantage point. You did not need to involve that Rover!” 

‘I thought it would save time and in a way it has. We’re here.’ Amberle points out.

‘If anything had happened to you.’ Allanon mutters.

‘Allanon, I'm fine.’ Amberle sighs.

‘Remarkably, so. Do you have any idea how badly that could've gone?’ He continues.

‘Yes but, Wil and I. We did have it handled.’ Amberle tries to point out.

‘You should've let me in. I could've helped.’

‘You'd already done enough and like you said, you were keeping Eretria company. You can't be in two places at once.’ Amberle speaks softly.

‘It feels like I'm in three places, Amberle! I'm worried about you. I'm trying to keep an eye on Eretria and to top it all off, your uncle is having a bit of breakdown.’ Allanon informs her.

‘Which one?’ Amberle winces at his words.

She hasn't given much of a thought as to how much Allanon has been doing today.

He's gone out of his way to help people and what does he get for it?

Her keeping him out of the loop. Worrying him.

Amberle does now feel genuinely bad about how she's handled the situation.

‘Arion’s locked himself in his room. Ander is… He's falling apart and I'm trying to keep him form forfeiting the crown.’ Allanon admits.

‘He wants to do what? No, you can't let him do that. My grandfather…’

‘I've tried to tell him this. That Eventine wanted him to take the throne until..’ Allanon pauses.

Knowing that he can't tell Amberle about what Eventine had planned just yet.

Not until she returns from the quest.

‘I didn't realise how much you were doing today. I'm sorry for worrying you.’ Amberle finds herself apologising.

‘Please don't overdo it.’ She adds, smiling when she feels more of a warmth between her and Allanon now.

‘I shall do my best. Now, about Eretria…’

‘Do you know where she is now? We’re here. We can just go and get her and be on our way.’ Amberle questions him quickly..

‘I believe she went inside the village hall. I shall inform her that you are here for her.’ Allanon speaks firmly before leaving Amberle's head, who sighs.

“Did you just get told off by Allanon?” Wil tries his best not to smile.

“A little. He says Eretria is inside. Come on, let's get her back.” Amberle tugs on his arm.

The three of them now entering Utopia.

Praying that soon they will be reunited with Eretria.

 

The women whom had dressed Eretria up for the party lead her into the large town hall.

Humans mill around, drinking from cups. Chatting to their friends.

The building is filled with little lights, all over the room.

From a distance away, holding a glass in his hand. Tye breaks into a wide grin when he sees Eretria.

She gives him a friendly smile back.

Perhaps he is a genuinely nice guy.

She's a little bit doubtful. He just seems far too good to be true.

This whole place does, to be fair.

Tye lets out a wolf whistle in her direction before climbing upon what appears to be a stage, filled with various equipment that Eretria has never seen before.

Ancient human devices, she believes them to be.

“A toast…” He raises his glass, smiling down at his people, getting their attention in seconds.

“To the incredible progress that we have made here. Sown with our own hands and hearts.” He raises a hand to his chest for effect.

“Working side by side in pursuit of a better future for the humans.” He states to immediate cheers from the rest of the room.

Eretria can't help but smile.

It's nice to see a group of people passionate about the same thing.

The Rover’s used to be passionate people but it was usually about the wrong thing and no one ever really agreed on one way of living.

There were always many violent variations.

“We should be very proud of what we've done here.” Tye smiles back at them all, his fingers tightening around his glass.

“Especially this exceptional apple brandy!” He cheers to immediate laughter as he downs the glass in hand.

“Now tonight, there will be music and dancing and more, if you're lucky.” He jokes to sounds of pure happiness from all the people around Eretria.

“But first, a brief glimpse at our future.” He raises a hand.

“Something to inspire us all.” He points towards an opaque screen that is being dragged down.

“It is a vision of the life that we will build here together.” He finishes as what, Eretria believes to be a projector is dragged over, positioned just in front of the screen that had been pulled down.

“Of the life our ancestors had before the war.” He continues as the lights are dimmed and the movie is played.

What appears to be a weird silver object zooms across a black as night sky filled with stars.

A human man appears on screen, walking into the centre.

The humans cheer at the sight of this man.

Booing at the sight of an Elvin man in blue.

“Sit down.” The human speaks.

“If you are referring to the Kolinahr…’ The Elf in blue starts.

“You are correct. The Kolinahr is also a discipline you broke to join us.” The human points out.

“On Vulcan, I began sensing a consciousness…” The Elf continues.

Eretria being dragged away from the screen by Tye’s hand suddenly appearing upon her shoulder.

“So, what do you think?” He enquires with his usual grin.

“It's magic.” Eretria finds herself saying.

“No, it's man.” Tye corrects her, holding up the remote in his hand to stop the movie.

Indicating towards one of the desk on the stage, he signals for the record player to be started.

The second the strange disk begins to spin a type of music pours out of it.

It first sounds like bells chiming than morphs into a pop song.

Immediately all the humans in the room begin to dance as the lights come on, this time in darker colors. Multicolors. 

Just like the ones outside.

Yet for now, the room is bathed in an aqua blue.

The colour reminds Eretria of Wil.

Tye begins to dance as well, holding his hand out for Eretria to join him.

With no summoning from Allanon or the arrival of Wil and Amberle, Eretria just doesn't see the harm in accepting his harmless invitation.

Taking his hand, Eretria begins to dance with him.

Letting herself enjoy the taste of freedom.

For however long the taste will last, Eretria doesn't know but right now?

She simply chooses to live in the moment.

 

Entering the village hall using the back door, Amberle enters first, Wil and Mag behind her.

They find themselves in basically the closest room.

It is filled to the brim with clothes.

Wil uses his blue hood to hide his ears, whilst Mag and Amberle use their hair.

The three of them are immediately drawn towards the door in which a blue light is emitting.

Silhouettes appear in the door frame as the sound of music and cheering fills their ears.

Edging towards the door, the three are immediately startled when a human bursts into the room.

On instinct, they begin to look for cover…

“Stop right there.” The human instructs.

Amberle tries to smile at the human as they realize that they have no choice but to turn back.

“What's your business here?” The human enquires.

“Oh we’re Elf Hunters.” Amberle chooses their cover story out of the blue.

“We heard that we might be able to trade here.” She continues when the human gives them a suspicious look. 

Wil and Mag also choose to smile and nod.

Hoping that it helps back up Amberle’s cover for them.

“Then I'm afraid we have quite a situation, don't we? Just look at those rags!” She unexpectedly indicates to their clothing.

“You'd can't wear those to a party. Here, find yourself something fun to wear and join the party, okay?” She gives the three of them a beaming smile.

Wil gives her an awkward wave and a smile back as she leaves the room.

Both he and Amberle practically collapsing with relief when she leaves.

Letting out loud sighs.

Wil even going so far as to drag his hand across his face.

‘That was way too close.’ Allanon remarks in Amberle's head.

‘I know right?’ She winces, still breathing heavily.

‘You did well, love.’ He praises her.

‘Thank you.’ Amberle smiles.

“Is that Allanon?” Wil enquires when glancing towards Amberle’s face.

“Yes. He's just congratulating me on saving us just now.” She folds her arms.

“You did good. I would've just panicked. I couldn't think on my feet like that.” Wil notes.

“Oh, we know.” Amberle smiles somewhat.

“Does he know where Eretria is?”

‘I've been trying to contact her. There's a lot of interference what with all that music. The Ellcrys is getting weaker and is finding it hard to be precise. As soon as I can get through to her I shall tell her that you are there.’ Allanon tells Amberle, who relays the message to Wil.

“Okay, come on, let's get dressed.” Wil nods, before looking down at Mag.

“Have you ever played dress up before?” He enquires with a gentle smile.

Mag shakes her head.

The only games she's ever played are those that she has invented at Pykon.

“It's a lot of fun. Come on, pick whatever you can fit in!” Wil encourages her, before looking up at Amberle.

‘You'll be on your way to Safehold before you know it.’ Allanon encourages her.

‘Then I'll be on my way back to you.’ Amberle smiles.

Allanon chuckles lightly.

‘I love you to.” He replies before falling silent.

Happier than before, Amberle starts to hunt for an outfit.

Could this quest really be over soon?

Could they actually pull this off?

She wishes that to be true more than anything else in the world.

Because she knows the end result will mean the survival of The Four Lands and more importantly, she Amberle can finally be at peace with the man she loves more than anything else in the whole wide world.

Yet, when she turns to look for clothes and Wil begins to take off his jacket, she notices that the leather pouch containing his Elfstones is no longer around his neck.

“Wil, your Elfstone pouch, it's gone!” She grabs a hold of the leftover thread.

“I know.” Wil states in a calm tone of voice.

Amberle is immediately and utterly confused.

How can he be…

‘You've got to be kidding me. That Rover took the…’ Allanon begins to snarl in her mind.

‘I don't think it's what it seems.’ Amberle starts before Allanon can launch off into a full scale rant.

‘For Wil’s sake, it better not be.’ Allanon growls.

“Cephalo stole it. I put the dice you gave me into the pouch and put the real stones in my pocket. Don't worry. I've got them.” Wil assures her as she squeezes his hand.

“Wil, you're a genius!” Amberle practically cheers.

Wil beams.

He's never heard someone say that about him before.

Honestly? It's really nice to hear to.

“Come on.” He encourages both Mag and Amberle.

“We don't have much time.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Clutching the leather pouch between his fingers, Cephalo lets out a loud laugh.

“It's like taking candy from a baby.” He remarks.

Unable to believe that he'd actually managed to steal the ‘Elfstones’ from the mongrel a third time…

The sight of a body before him breaks him out of his victorious mind set.

The Elf Hunter, Zora.

It's her.

Her eyes wide open and glassy, a deep gash across her throat.

Cephalo winces.

Glad it ain't him.

“Sleep tight, sweetheart.” He nods down to the body, starting to walk away.

It is a complete shock to him when he is grabbed roughly from behind.

 

Amberle, Wil and Mag now in party clothes use the door to enter the party.

Hit by the loud music and flashing lights instantly, they do take a step back, scanning the packed room with their eyes for any sign of their friend.

“Let's split up and look for her.” Wil states.

“Good idea.” Amberle nods.

“Okay, Mag. Stay with Amberle, you two are just going to be skirting around the outskirts of all this, okay. I'll go in to the main bit.” Wil decides.

“Meet back at the treeline?” Amberle enquires, taking a reluctant Mag’s hand.

Who doesn't particularly want to leave Wil’s side.

She does trust the Princess though, she is very kind.

“Sure. I'll see you both soon.” He promises, giving Mag a smile before heading into the crowd of people.

Praying that soon, he finds Eretria.

 

Meanwhile, in the centre of all the humans, loosing herself to the music and the dancing that she does, is Eretria.

Still waiting on words from Allanon or a sudden appearance from Wil, Amberle and Mag.

Tye spins her around once, sending her into the crowd for a brief moment.

In the corner of her eyes, she thinks she sees him.

Wil…

Her Wil.

“Wil…” Eretria whispers, beginning to move forwards.

Disappointed when it turns out just to be a human that vaguely resembles Wil.

Her eyes had been playing tricks on her.

She must have wanted it to be Wil so badly.

Scratch that, she had wanted it to be Wil so badly.

Which is what prompts her to return to the dancing Tye to ask him a question.

“Have your scouts returned?” She tries calling over the loud music.

“I'm sorry?” Tye gives her a confused look.

“Your scouts, have they found my friends?!” Eretria asks more firmly this time.

Somewhat concerned by his response.

Convincing herself that he must not have heard her the first time.

Yet both she and Allanon had been concerned that Tye may not be all that he appears to be.

That he was lying about sending scouts to look for Wil, Amberle and Mag.

“Not yet.” Tye responds with a shake of his head then, to an immediate look of disappointment from Eretria.

“Is it possible that your friends kept moving, headed to the Safehold without you?” He bravely asks.

“No.” Eretria shakes her head.

“They're looking for me. They're looking for me right now.” Eretria states.

“Okay, listen. I know that's what you want to believe but, come on Eretria. It is likely. You can tell me to mind my own business but can you explain to me why you're doing this?” He enquires.

“It's complicated. You'll laugh.” Eretria retorts.

“I won't.” Tye promises, caressing her cheek.

Eretria pulls her head back slightly at the unwelcome touch.

Wil being one of her reasons behind doing this quest.

She has no interest in this guy whatsoever.

He's strange and annoying.

He ain't Wil either.

“It's my destiny.” Eretria states plainly to Tye, whom nods, but gives her a look that suggests to her that he doesn't agree with what she said.

“Well, your destiny sounds a lot like slavery to me, Eretria.” He points out.

“Your friends want you on their quest. I want you here.” He states plainly.

“But all that matters is what is it that you want?” He enquires gently.

He is a nice guy. He may truly be just that. Eretria thinks to herself as she glances up at Tye.

But he's wrong. She isn't Wil and Amberle’s slave. She’s their friend.

She's much more than just that to Wil as well.

Yet the words Tye asks her surprise her greatly.

She's never been asked what it is she wants before.

It's nice to hear the question for the first time in her life.

Even if it is from a person she has no interest in whatsoever.

“What's wrong?” He frowns when she looks away from him.

“Nothing. It's just that no ones ever asked me that before.” She smiles somewhat as he begins to caress her face again.

“The perhaps you should ask yourself.” He smirks back, his smirk becoming a grin.

“Or you could just, dance with me?” He suggests, pulling her into his arms without any warning whatsoever, pressing his lips to hers…

“Woah…” Eretria pushes him away immediately.

“What's wrong?” Tye gives her a surprised frown.

“I uh… I have a… I have a Wil.” Eretria states quickly.

“I have a Wil.” She repeats before backing away from him.

“Eretria…” He reaches out for her but in seconds she has disappeared into the crowd.

‘Eretria.’ Allanon's voice fills her head.

‘Where the hell have you been?’ Eretria enquires, rubbing her lips to try and remove the feeling from were Tye had unexpectedly kissed her.

‘The place you have found yourself in is incredibly loud. It is confusing, disorientating almost for The Ellcrys. She couldn't get a lock on you.’ He informs her.

‘Thanks for getting back to me, then.’ Eretria replies as she walks.

‘Wil and Amberle have arrived. They are in the building right now.’ He tells her.

‘Really?’ Eretria whispers in surprise before beginning to whirl around.

Searching for any sign of Wil, Amberle or Mag.

Unaware that Wil has already found her and had been watching the exchange between her and Tye.

Hearing every word she'd said.

Hearing his name said by her, not once, but twice.

The beaming grin across Wil Ohmsford’s face is a wide and genuine one for sure.

 

Searching around the outskirts, holding Mag’s hand. Amberle looks around for Eretria.

Her eyes trailing over every inch of the room in hopes of spotting her.

“I can't see anything.” Mag tugs on her hand.

“Neither can I.” Amberle murmurs, about to head into a quieter part of the room so she can connect to Allanon.

Unfortunately, she and Mag accidentally bump into two humans who run past them.

“Hey, watch yourselves!” Frances snarls at them both, startling Mag, who hides behind a glaring Amberle.

No one should snap at a child like that.

Squeezing Mag's hand and leading her away, Amberle is caught by the words that come out of the blonde woman’s mouth.

“Like I said, if he's not done with that Rover bitch by sunrise.” She hisses, Amberle’s hands moving to cover Mag’s ears instinctively.

Not wanting her to hear such language and such threatening words.

“I'll kill her myself.” Frances hisses, glancing once in the direction of the door, which a beyond horrified Amberle has just used to escape with Mag.

Wondering momentarily if they'd heard her, Frances marches towards a seemingly lost looking Tye.

“Tye?” She hisses.

“What's the problem, Frances?” He says with a sigh, upset by Eretria’s sudden rejection.

She hisses the problem in his ear.

She's right it most definitely is a problem.

 

Walking through the crowds, Eretria smiles when a beautiful woman takes her hands, spinning her around once.

Eretria dances with her for a few moments, allowing herself to be spinned in another direction.

Directly into the arms of Wil Ohmsford.

“Wil?” She can hardly believe it's really him.

“Eretria.” Wil beams warmly at her as she throws her arms around him.

“Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, we didn't abandon you, I swear. We…”

“I know. I know, it's okay, Wil. I know.” Eretria cuts him off, pressing her lips to his urgently.

“I've missed you so much.” Wil mutters once against his lips before allowing her to kiss him deeply again.

“Me too. These humans are so boring.” Eretria laughs lightly as Wil holds her to him.

“I saw you and that guy…” He starts.

“Oh, Wil, honey. Don't you…” Eretria begins to explain herself but is cut off by Wil’s lips on her’s again.

“I know. It's okay. I heard what you said. I watched you push him away.” He informs her between kisses.

“Oh.” Eretria chuckles before continuing to kiss Wil.

“Did you really, actually say that ‘you have a Wil.?’” He quotes what he think he heard from her.

“I did. I can't believe I said that but…” She looks up into those pretty aqua blue eyes of his.

“I figured that.” She pauses, unable to remain from blushing.

“You do have me.” Wil promises her, holding her tightly.

“You do.” He continues, pressing warm kisses to her lips as she wraps her arms around him.

“I can't believe Allanon survived.” She laughs lightly as she holds him.

“Me to. I'm relieved though.” Wil admits.

“He's been so kind to me. Helping me navigate my way through this place.” Eretria informs him, hoping Allanon can hear her.

Pleased when he does.

‘You are welcome, Eretria. After what you did for Amberle, it has been a pleasure to help you.’ He admits to her honestly.

‘Thanks.’ Eretria can't stop the smile from appearing at her lips.

‘Now, take Wil, Amberle and the kid and get out of this place. You do have the map, yes?’ He enquires.

‘I know where it is.’ She informs him.

‘Go and get it now.’ He instructs.

‘Yes, sir.’ Eretria replies before looking up at Wil, placing another chaste kiss to his lips.

“Come on. There's something you and I…”

“Eretria!” Amberle's voices cuts through the air as she and Mag suddenly appear.

“Oh thank god!” She cries at the sight of her, pulling Eretria into a tight hug immediately.

“Hey, Princess, long time no see.” Eretria smiles, patting Amberle’s back once before pulling away, the young girl having raced over to her side to.

“Nice to see you to, kid.” She grins down at the girl before back up to Amberle and Wil.

“So, got the gang back together?” She looks between them.

“We certainly have.” Wil nods, smiling at both his best friend and well-he-hopes-that’s-what-Eretria-is-now girlfriend.

“Let's leave this place and never return.” Amberle smiles, resting her hand affectionately on Eretria's shoulder.

“Sounds like a brilliant plan to me, Princess.” Eretria agrees before putting her hands on both Wil and Amberle’s shoulders.

“Now, you guys go find your clothes because, ha, you all look so strange and I'll do the same. The maps in my jacket.” She informs them both.

Frowning slightly when a perplexed look appears on Wil’s face.

Confusion settling in at her words.

What map?

He hasn't heard of any map.

“The kid looks better dressed than she did so I'd leave her like that.” Eretria smiles down at Mag, rolling her eyes when she sees the small blue leather jacket she's wearing.

“Is she seriously wearing a jacket similar to yours?” She laughs softly.

“Hey, she picked it out.” Wil holds his hands up innocently.

“How about she comes with me to get my stuff and the map? It'll be a lot quieter where I'm going. Safer even, she won't be out here.” Eretria suggests.

Mag isn't the biggest fan of leaving Wil’s side, which is what she believes could be what is being proposed here but, she does want to get out of this place.

It's far too loud and the people in it scare her.

“That's not a bad idea.” Wil agrees.

“Come on, I guess you're coming with me then.” Eretria calls the girl.

Slowly and nervously Mag moves away from Wil and Amberle to stand with Eretria.

“Let's go grab the map.” Eretria smirks down at her as she takes a hold of the kids hand.

“What map?” Wil looks between Eretria and Amberle.

Whom, to his surprise seems to be on the same page as Eretria.

“The map to Safehold, didn't you tell him about that, Amberle?” Eretria frowns to silence from the Princess.

Laughing, Eretria tightens her grip on Mag’s hand.

“Fill him in whilst we go and get the map.” She calls as they leave together.

“Why didn't you mention this map?” Wil enquires the second Eretria and Mag are gone and the two of them are now heading back to the room that held their clothes.

“I'm sorry. In all of the insanity, I must have forgot.” Amberle apologizes.

Wil is skeptical, horrifying thoughts coming to mind.

“Is that why you were so desperate to find her?” He can't help but ask.

“Because of this map?”

“What? No!” Amberle is outraged that he'd even think of such a thing.

“Are you sure?” Wil gives her a look.

“How can you say that? What kind of heartless monster do you think I am?” Amberle practically cries.

“Honestly? I wouldn't put it past you. Or Allanon. The two of you are always having these secret chats together. You two are so dead set on this quest. So fueled by duty and the thought that nothing else matters but this quest and I can understand that but you can't both act this way and not expect people to think that you really would go to any lengths to complete this quest and when I mean any lengths I mean going to questionable ones. So yeah, I couldn't believe that you only came for Eretria because of the map and that Allanon was on board with it which is why he is going out of his way to help her.” Wil admits.

“You are out of line. Eretria is my friend, Wil. How could you…”

The two are suddenly interrupted by one of the partygoers.

“To us!” She cheers happily.

“To humans! Cheers!” She pulls off Amberle’s hat, revealing her two pointy Elf ears.

Worry appearing on both of their faces the second they realize that they've been outed as Elves, Wil and Amberle begin to run.

Straight, however into the blonde woman Amberle and Mag had heard threatening Eretria’s life and the man that had kissed Eretria.

He smirks between them both.

“You must be Eretria's friends.”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon.

 

The eulogy for King Eventine is held at night.

In The Sanctuary.

The only light being from the several flames lit around The Ellcrys and the moon and stars.

Two guards stand before The Ellcrys, their back to it.

In-between them, the crown.

The silver crown which sits on a midnight blue velvet cushion.

Ander stands before that crown.

Prepared to give his speech.

It's quite hard to tell that only an hour ago, Ander was passed out in his quarters being taken care of by Allanon.

Allanon had done a good job of both sobering him up and making him look presentable.

Eventine would have wanted Ander to look presentable. 

Even if it is his plan to abdicate instead of taking the throne.

“It is said that a warrior who dies fearlessly in battle will reap many rewards in the afterlife.” He begins his speech, moving around a little bit because he's afraid of passing out of he stood in one place for too long.

“If that is true, then my father will stand tall before the Holy Mountain, the richest of men.” Ander states, finding tears already appearing in his eyes when speaking of his father.

“It is time to make a sacrifice in his honour. One that I have discussed with Councillor Kael.” Ander informs the room.

“I will give…” He pauses then.

Looking once at Councillor Kael.

Memories of how he so recently killed The Changeling that had been impersonating his father.

Watching his brother Aine die at the hands of Gnomes.

He looks up at Allanon.

His friend, who is still here for this.

Watching him for afar.

Being here for moral support.

Ander knows what he has to do.

“Get out of my way, peasants!” An irate voice can be heard from outside the doors of The Sanctuary mere seconds before they are opened and an exhausting looking Arion wheels at top speed into the room.

“Ander… Brother, you can't. You can't let that bitch take the crown. You can't do it.” He gasps, breathless from his journey from being a shut in back at the palace to putting his wheelchair into action and making the journey from his room to The Sanctuary.

Receiving glares from the entirety of the council, especially from Councillor Kael.

“We’re going to need to invest in some ramps for Arborlon.” He adds, wheeling his way up towards his brother.

“That can be your first royal decree as King.” Arion smiles up at him somewhat.

“Prince Arion.” Councillor Kael starts in a stern voice.

“King Ander.” Arion ignores her completely, staring up at his brother.

“You need to take the throne. It's what father wanted. It's what he wrote before his death. That he believed in you and our niece. He believed in you both more than he did of me. I've been so angry about that recently, brother I have but, but I'm trying. I’m trying to understand because I've done some awful things. I really have. I have been rash, I have been selfish and a disgrace to the Elessedil name. I was not ready to be King. I’m starting to see it now. I was so blinded by rage, anger and jealously that I made so stupid decisions. Decisions that I'm going to have to live with. Decisions that have put me in this chair that I will never leave. Choices that made my father realize that I couldn't be counted on. That I couldn't lead this kingdom like he could, like you could. He put his faith and his belief in you, Ander and the people. The people of Arborlon who knew that our father was a great man, who believed in him as a ruler, they'll believe in you to because he did. Because he knew the type of men we both were Ander and he decided. He, our great King Eventine, that you were Arborlon’s future. You and our niece and whilst, yeah, it's going to take me a while to get around all that. It is, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm gonna respect that. Respect our father’s wishes and you need to do the same. You need to take that crown, put it on your head and lead us because I know you can do it. I believe in my little brother. I haven't always shown that I have but I'm going to do a better job of being an older brother to you now. Just like before. I am going to be here for you. I am going to be with you every step of the way. I will lead you like father did for me, I will teach you what he taught me because, believe it or not, I was supposed to be the King so he trained me, in the hopes I would be a great one but I wasn't so I'm going to help you. I am because you are my little brother and I love you. I do. Yeah, I've had a funny way of showing it recently but I do love you and I believe you. Do it Ander, make me proud, make your friends proud, make father proud.” He looks between Ander, Commander Tilton and even Allanon before turning back to Ander.

“Take the throne. Don't let some old woman who pretended to stand beside my father during battle whilst really, she was a coward and hit behind the palace walls, which my father, King Eventine actually told me on night when we'd both had too much to drink.” Arion fixes Councillor Kael with a glare.

“I’ll be right behind you, my brother. Always. Make this family proud in a way I never could.” Arion states before wheeling to position himself by Diana.

Whom gives Ander a nod as if to tell him that she agrees with every word just said.

To get on with it.

Allanon also, gives his friend a warm smile.

Almost telling him that it's okay. That he can do this.

Ander knows now for sure what he must do.

“I will give my solemn vow to battle bravely in the name of The Four Lands. The Demons are coming for us and we will not back down. I will fight with you and beside you, as your King!” Ander proclaims.

Receiving proud looks from Allanon, Diana and Arion immediately.

The two guards who had been stood vigil beside the crown are now lifting it from the velvet cushion.

Ceremoniously placing it upon King Ander’s head.

“All hail the King.” Diana is the first to speak from the crowd.

“All hail the King.” Arion follows suit.

“All hail the King.” Everyone in the room bar Chancellor Kael calls respectfully.

She is the very last of them to bow down before him.

Allanon beams at his friend. 

He is proud of him and he is most certain that Eventine would be proud of him to.

“All hail the King.”

 

Meanwhile, In Utopia…

 

“This way.” Eretria leads Mag into the room that her clothes are being kept in.

‘Are you out of there?’ Allanon's voice chimes in her head.

‘Nope. What have you been doing?’ She addresses his absence immediately.

‘Watching Ander be crowned King.’

‘Good for him. He's a bit weak but, I prefer him to that asshole who stabbed you.’

‘As do I.’ Allanon responds honestly.

‘Ander is more than you think he is. He is not weak. He showed true strength today…’

‘Alright, okay I don’t need his life story. If he means a lot to you and Amberle that's good enough for me.’ She cuts him off gathering up her clothes.

‘I have the map.’ She tells him, ensuring it is there, right inside her jacket.

“Do you want to hold it for me?” Eretria glances down at Mag, whom nods.

“Wil really missed you.” Mag speaks in a soft voice.

“What did you say?” Eretria frowns, having not really heard what she had said.

“Wil, he really missed you. He and the Princess were not going to stop until they found you. Wil told her that his feelings for you kept him going.” She tells Eretria.

“Did he now?” She beams, a warmth filling her at the revelation of what Wil had been saying about her.

“You should know that I missed him to. A lot.” Eretria admits to her.

Mag smiles warmly.

“He loves you.” 

Eretria scoffs.

“Yeah, I doubt that. Very much, kid.” She laughs, unable to stop herself from blushing.

“No! He does. You mean a lot to him. He was always talking about you to me when we were all separated. He really, really cares.” Mag tells her.

“Well that's very nice to hear.” Eretria smiles.

But she doesn't think it's love.

How can a man as pure and kind as Wil love someone like her?

It's impossible.

She's not the kind of person who is loved.

Changing quickly into her clothes, she reaches for Mag’s hand again.

“Come on, let's get out of here.” She decides, the two of them leaving the room.

“Eretria.” An unfamiliar voice calls her name.

“Eretria!” The voice calls again.

Mag whimpers suddenly and hides behind her when she sees the figure sat in a chair in the centre of the corridor.

“What's wrong?” Eretria glances down at the girl once before to where Mag had been looking.

Startled when she sees the man with the melted face sitting in his chair in the centre of the corridor.

Keeping Mag behind her, Eretria turns to address the man.

“How do you know my name?” She starts slowly.

“Your friends are in danger.” He informs her.

“Wait… What?” A look of worry crosses her face.

‘Allanon. Allanon are you there?!’ She calls for him immediately.

‘What is it?’ He enquires.

‘I think there's something wrong. Go to Amberle and Wil.’ She tips him off.

‘Okay, thank you. Be careful.’ He advises before disappearing.

Eretria smiles somewhat.

It's nice to hear someone asking her to be careful.

No one really does that for her.

“What do you know about my friends?” Eretria calls up to the man.

“Don't trust him.” The man warns her.

“Who, Tye? This lot? Don't worry. I'm getting out of here.” Eretria tells him as he grabs a hold of her wrist.

“Let go…”

“Your body is the vessel. Your blood is the key.” The man speak mysteriously to her before releasing her.

Staring at the man in both fear and confusion, Eretria walks away quickly, taking Mag with her.

“What was that?” Mag whispers softly.

“I don't know, kid. I don't know. Come on, let's get back to Wil. Yeah?” She squeezes her hand.

Mag smiles at that prospect.

Yet they abruptly walk into the path of Tye.

“Eretria… What are you…” He holds up a finger before glancing towards a cowering Mag.

“Who's?”

 

“Non of your business now, get out of my way.” Eretria mutters, keeping a tight hold of Mag’s hand.

“Eretria, can we…”

Suddenly out of no where a wave of magic passes through Eretria, slamming into Tye whom is subsequently thrown back into a wall, his gun flying from the waistband of his jeans and straight into Eretria's hands.

“What the hell…” Eretria whispers, unable to believe what has just happened.

Do I? She wonders.

No, it's not possible, she can't…

She can't have magic, can she?

‘No. The Ellcrys and I just realized that you might need assistance from that son of a bitch. Amberle and Wil are tied up outside. Go to them, now! Shoot him if you must.’ Allanon informs her.

‘Okay, I take back any bad thing I ever thought about you.’ Eretria replies, relived at the sudden turn of events.

‘I’m somewhat considering doing the same about you.’ He informs her as Eretria points the gun in the direction of Tye.

“Close your eyes, kid.” She looks once to Mag who hides behind Eretria, burying her face into her side at the sight of the gun.

“What have you done to my friends?” She snarls at a perplexed Tye.

“Utopia’s peace has its price. The Trolls demanded a toll each months and your friends…” He holds his hands up, in actual fear of Eretria.

“They're gonna pay it, so you don't have to. You or, that kid.” He glances down to Mag.

Eretria shakes her head.

She was right to presume they were bad, these people.

She knew they were too good to be true.

She and Allanon were right about them all along.

“So you weren't saving me.” Eretria mutters angrily.

“You were gonna what? Sacrifice me to some damn Troll?” She snarls, shoving her gun into the side of his head.

“Well, that was before I knew you.” He speaks in a panicked voice.

“Oh, well. In that case…” Eretria growls.

“You belong here, Eretria, with us.” He retorts.

“No I don't. I belong with my friends. My Elvin friends. My Half-Elf boyfriend who you will never compare to. I'll take my chances with the Trolls.” She snarls up at him.

“I can take you both to your friends.” He continues quickly.

“Thanks.” Eretria snorts before knocking Tye out with the gun in her hand.

“But no thanks. We’ll find them ourselves.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Frances and other human members of Utopia busy themselves with tying Wil and Amberle up to the wooden posts that Eretria and Tye had been shooting at only hours before.

Wil and Amberle have no idea about what is to happen to them.

“You can't leave us out here.” Wil starts, trying to appeal to someone's good side.

If there is such a thing amongst these people.

“Shut it, Elf!” Frances hisses at him in response.

Stopping when monstrous howls can be heard from close by.

“They're coming.” An eerie grin appears at her lips.

“Who's coming?” Amberle frowns, slight hint of fear in her eyes.

“The Trolls, Princess.” Cephalo, who had been taken and tied to the third wooden post informs her.

“I told you there was something not right about these people, didn't I?” He reminds them.

To be fair, he had. Wil thinks to himself.

Allanon wasn't too sure about the intentions of the people here either, Amberle remembers.

They were both right.

“Never thought I'd end up as dinner.” Cephalo looks so dejected in that moment.

“We’re being fed to the Trolls?!” Wil all but screeches.

“Oh! And now he's up to speed.” Cephalo mutters, his voice laced with deep sarcasm before turning to the human who is now messing with Amberle’s father’s sword.

“Get your hands off that now!” Amberle hisses furiously.

“Or what? What are you going to do, Princess?” She sneers at her.

“I've got a proposal for you, Blondie.” Cephalo calls up to Frances.

“In exchange for my freedom.” He adds quickly.

“And what's that?” She enquires as she begins to make her way towards him.

“I'm talking about Elfstones.” Cephalo informs her.

“The most powerful magic in all The Four Lands, the last hope for the Elvin race. They could be yours. I've got them right here in my pocket.” He tells her.

Thinking that he'd stolen the actual Elfstones from Wil earlier today.

“With these, you could be rid of the Elves once and for all.” He tries to convince her.

Frances is in fact intrigued as well, her fingers searching for and finding the small brown leather pouch of ‘Elfstones.’

She practically cackles when she tips the three blue dice that Wil had used as a decoy into her hands.

“Nice try!” She throws them onto the ground.

“What?” Cephalo looks between both her and the dice that are now in different positions upon the ground.

“Look, look the kid must still have them. He switched them on me!” He protests, looking directly at Wil, whom shares a look with Amberle.

Despite facing death by Trolls, the sight of a desperate Cephalo does bring a smirk to their faces.

“I swear, check his pockets. I swear!” He protests as Frances begins to walk away from them.

“Have a nice life, Rover.” She snarls back, a smug look having formed upon her face.

“Well, for the next twenty seconds at least.” She taunts, throwing Amberle’s sword down onto the ground.

“Let's go.” She calls to her men, the three of them leaving Wil, Amberle and Cephalo behind to die.

To be food for the Trolls.

“Well, here's a thought, since you've still got the real Elfstones on you, why don't you whip ‘em out before that pack of Trolls rolls in and sucks the meat off our bones!” Cephalo protests, turning on Wil.

“Even if I could reach them, they only work on one thing: Demons!” Wil retorts.

“Oh well, would in really hurt to try?!” Cephalo practically screams at him.

The howling of the Trolls coming closer and closer by every second they waste.

“Wil!” Amberle snaps at him.

“Oh what the hell.” He mutters before beginning to dig around in his pockets.

Trying his very hardest to reach the stones.

“Hurry!” Amberle yells at him.

“I'm trying! I just… I can't reach the Stones… I'm trying!” Wil cries as he tries to force his fingers into his pocket.

In a matter of mere seconds a wave of powerful magic passes through Amberle, freeing her hands from her restraints.

Spinning around, the magical wave also throws two of the several Trolls that are advancing on them backwards.

“How the heck did you do that?!” Cephalo looks between the Princess and the one unconscious two Trolls.

‘Thank you.” Amberle whispers to Allanon as she races to retrieve her sword from the ground.

“Amberle!” Wil screams as one stray Troll has now reached him.

“No, no, no, no!” Amberle races forward, tearing her sword free of its holster.

Yet before the Troll can kill Wil a loud bang shows off and the Troll loses the side of its head.

Courtesy of Eretria and the gun she had stolen from Tye.

“Told you, Wil.” She calls to him.

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you completely fall apart.”

Wil grins at her, warmly, a relived look on his face.

“Wil!” Mag cries, running from Eretria’s side to Wil’s whom Amberle has freed.

Having sliced the rope that had bonded him to the wooden post with her sword.

“It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay.” Wil assures her, catching her in his arms and holding her close to him.

“You okay?” Eretria heads to Amberle first, resting a hand on her friends shoulder.

“I am, are you?” Amberle looks to her.

“Well, my friends are safe and I've got the map to Safehold. So, yep. I'm good.” Eretria smirks, giving Amberle a one armed hug.

‘Thanks.’

‘Thank you.’ Both Eretria and Amberle summon Allanon at the same time.

‘Anything I can do to help, I will.’ He tells them both.

‘You're a good guy, Druid. Thanks for everything you've done for me today.’ Eretria tells him.

‘Thanks for not leaving me alone.’

‘Amberle didn't want you to think that you were alone and after what you did to look after her, I am pleased I could repay you for your kindness.’ Allanon admits to her.

‘You're welcome. She is my friend. So, you know, anytime. Anytime at all.’ Eretria states.

‘I hope to see you back at Arborlon.’ Allanon states in farewell.

‘You know what?’ Eretria starts, smiling somewhat.’

‘Me to.’ She finishes.

Allanon kinda relived now that he can close one connection and stop using what strength there is of The Ellcrys to do so.

The connection he shares with Amberle is a different one.

That is between the two of them.

Nothing else has to be used for him to speak with her.

‘Hey.’ Amberle smiles when she connects with him properly.

‘Are you all right?’ Allanon enquires immediately.

‘Thanks to you and Eretria.’ She informs him.

‘Have you got the map?’ He queries.

‘Yes.’ 

‘Good. That is very, very good news.’ He speaks to her, his voice filled with relief.

Amberle can tell that he's exhausted.

She can hear it in his voice.

‘And we’re going to go to Safehold now. You rest. I'll tell you when we get there.’ She instructs gently.

‘I'm fine.’ Allanon brushes off her concerns, despite how tired he feels.

‘Allanon.’ Amberle's tone is a warning one.

‘I'm somewhat tired.’ He admits with a sigh.

‘That sounds more believable.’ Amberle says with a shake of her head.

‘Go and get some rest. I love you.’ She commands with a smile.

‘I love you to.’ He assures her.

Amberle smiles again, watching as Eretria turns to Wil, who has placed Mag back down on the ground.

“Come here.” Wil tugs her into a tight embrace, pressing kisses to her hair.

“Thank you.” He whispers as he holds her.

“No need to thank me. I'm always gonna come and save your ass.” She laughs somewhat before Wil captures her lips with his.

The couple sharing one brief kiss to show their relief at being reunited with the other again.

The pure relief that both of them are alive and well.

“Ahem.” Cephalo coughs, reminding Wil, Eretria, Amberle and Mag that he is in fact still here and still tied up to the wooden post.

“Sorry to spoil the moment.” He starts when he receives immediate glares from the four.

“A little help here?” He asks almost hopefully.

Amberle moves to cut him free.

Just as Tye, Frances and a few of their men jog onto the scene.

“Oh, no, no, no!” Tye screams, grabbing their attentions instantly.

“Do you realize what you've done?” Tye raises his other gun to Eretria, who raises her own, pushing Wil and Mag behind her.

“Tye, please.” Eretria starts, trying to appeal to him as Wil strokes her side, urging her to be careful whilst holding Mag’s hand.

“You've doomed us all.” Tye states firing his gun first.

Eretria pushes Wil and Mag to the side, firing back at him as she takes cover with them.

Avoiding both Tye’s bullets and Frances’s darts from the crossbow that she fires.

Both sides moving to take cover behind sets of barrels.

Amberle and Wil end up behind a tree whilst Eretria keeps behind a barrel with Mag and Cephalo, firing her gun at the other side whenever she has a gap.

One of Tye’s men race forward, only to be shot in the head immediately by Eretria.

Noticing that the man drops the crossbow he had held in his hand, Wil races out onto the field to get it.

“Wil!” Amberle calls to him in a warning tone as he ducks to avoid various gunfire, stopping behind the wooden post to fire at the opposing side.

“Stay down!” Eretria warns Mag, who hides by her side as Eretria fires her gun at Tye and his people.

“Give me that thing and I'll hold them off while you his make a run for it.” Cephalo offers out of the blue, his voice hoarse as he grabs a hold of Eretria's arm.

“Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?!” Eretria snarls, believing that this is Cephalo’s last ditch attempt to stab her in the back.

“Kid… You can trust me.” He reveals a fatal bullet wound on the side of his chest.

He knows he's going to die.

He just wants to go out fighting.

Eretria's eyes widen in shock at the sudden reveal

“I got nothing to lose. It's my time.” He gasps, keeping a tight hold of her arm.

Wil and Amberle looking over at them when they realize what is happening.

That Cephalo is in fact dying.

That he wants to help them escape.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cut the line at Pykon. I'm sorry for all of it.” His whispers desperately to a perplexed Eretria.

Whom has never once before heard a sincere apology from Cephalo.

“You're the best thing that I ever did.” He admits honestly, tightening his hold on her arm.

Eretria can't believe what she is hearing.

“Let me make up for it. Now, come on.” He fumbles around for her gun.

Eretria lowers it and places it in his outstretched hand.

“Wil, get your ass over here!” Eretria calls out to him, watching as he fires darts at Tye and his people.

“Amberle, drag his ass over here!” Eretria adds when he keeps shooting at them.

“Wil, come on!” Amberle moves to his side, dragging him back by the arm.

“Come on.” Eretria turns to Mag, taking the girl in her arms.

Mag is quick to enter them, wrapping her arms tightly around Eretria's neck.

“Don't look up, okay?” Eretria suggests, not wanting Mag to see any of what happens next.

Pushing her head gently into her shoulder to shield her eyes.

“Go, you and Wil. You do right by that kid. Do, do a damn sight better job between you than I ever did for you.” Cephalo instructs as Eretria glances down at him.

“Go on, go make me proud, kid. Go save the world!” He calls as she starts to run, Mag held tightly in her arms.

Wil reaches for them both, putting an arm around Eretria as they run, Amberle ahead of them all.

The four looking back as Cephalo rises up from behind the barrels.

Using the last few breaths of his life to fight.

To shoot at those arrogant assholes who'd tried to feed them to Trolls.

He’s a Rover.

They don't go down without a fight.

Especially not him.

He is shot to death fighting them off.

Allowing Eretria, Mag, Wil and Amberle to flee.

The Trolls arrive when he dies, his fingers just stroking over the three blue dice that had resembled the Elfstones he'd so desperately tried to steal during the last few weeks of his life.

The Trolls walk over him.

More interested in Frances and Tye.

Who have now ran out of both bullets and darts.

Frances lets out a screech when she realizes that.

When the Trolls advance on them.

When Tye begins to walk away.

“Tye, what are you doing?!” She screams at him.

“Frances…” He starts just seconds before she is brutally mauled by a Troll.

“No!” Tye calls out, racing forth to kill the Troll.

Whom kills him first before he can even raise a hand to them.

The leaders of Utopia are dead.

The rest of the village soon to follow.

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

‘Thank you for aiding me today.’ Allanon states when he finally lifts his hands from The Ellcrys.

The Ellcrys doesn't speak to him.

Trying to preserve what is left of her strength.

But sends a gentle breeze to let him know that it's fine and that she wanted to help them.

The heroes that she knows are going to save her.

Exhaustion rushes over Allanon in waves as he backs away from the tree.

Finding himself sat down beside the tree moments later.

Allowing his tired eyes to come to a close.

“Allanon!” His name is called out suddenly by a worried Ander.

Whom, had just entered The Sanctuary only to see his friend lying next to The Ellcrys.

Just like before when he was sick.

“Allanon, what is it?” Ander races to his side.

“Nothing, Ander. I am just utterly and completely exhausted.” He admits to him.

“Wow, you're being honest about how you feel. You must be tired.” Ander laughs, wincing when he does so.

The hangover having started to settle in.

“Stop worrying me.” He nudges Allanon lightly with his foot.

“I'll try not to.” Allanon mumbles with closed eyes.

“Get some rest.” Ander smiles down at his friend.

“It's what I was trying to do.” Comes Allanon's dry response.

Ander chuckles somewhat.

“I'm off to find my hangover cure.” Ander states.

“That stuff is poison and you know it.” Allanon murmurs.

“Yep.” Ander has to admit, settling himself down beside Allanon.

“It's nice and quiet in here.” He admits.

“It's supposed to be a place of rest as well as a home for The Ellcrys.” 

“I'm sure if anything goes wrong…”

“The Ellcrys will wake us.” Allanon raises a hand to silence him.

It's only mere moments after his words that The Druid and The King pass out from exhaustion.

Watched over by The Ellcrys.

 

“Now what?” Eretria gasps when she, Wil and Amberle finally stop running.

Somewhat convinced that they are somewhat safe now that they completely out of the woods.

Away from the twisted village of Utopia and Troll country.

“Now.” Amberle looks between Eretria, Wil and Mag, whom is still held in Eretria's arms.

“Now we find Safehold.” She states, the three of them breaking into a run again.

Running down green grass beside water.

So much water.

The corpse of a broken bridge snapped in half towering above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) it means a lot to me. This episode was never really one of my favorites so I'm happy to move on from it now. New chapter should be coming soon I'm already writing it.


	25. Allanon & Arion Agreeing? The World Must Be Ending

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“There has to be another way across.” Eretria states after she, Wil, Amberle and Mag had been running around the edge of the water for almost a day now, looking for a way across to the broken city that lies ahead.

The broken bridge appears to be the only thing that they could've used to cross the water.

Yet, the bridge is in two parts.

Sighing, Eretria glances down at the map in her hands, Wil moving to help her search for another way.

He believes he may have found something.

Then again, he might be wrong, but he figures it's worth a shot at least.

“What about that, the yellow line?” He indicates to a yellow line that runs through the blue that symbolizes the water on the map.

“Do you see another path?” Eretria sighs.

“The bridge was it.”

“I don't think we’re all planning to swim across, Eretria.” Wil groans as Amberle turns around, deciding to look around her surroundings rather than just focus on the map.

Stopping when she sees a flight of stairs leading downwards.

“We’re not going across!” She calls to Wil, Eretria and Mag.

“We’re going under.” She informs them, pointing to doors just at the bottom of the staircase she has found.

“I think that must lead to a tunnel.” She comments as Wil, Mag and Eretria join her.

“It's almost dusk. If we go in there now, we’re spending the night.” Wil points out.

Mag looks unsettled at the very idea and clutches Eretria's hand.

“If there are Trolls down there…” Wil whispers to Amberle, not wanting Mag to worry any more than she already is.

“Would you rather sleep out here in the open?” Amberle retorts in the same hushed voice.

“That tunnel could be flooded.” Wil states, his tone of voice quite matter of fact.

The worries and the list of why they shouldn't go in there, Wil thinks, is endless.

It's a bad idea, a very bad…

Wil stops as he turns around.

His eyes locked on the dirty green sign before him with the white letters.

Eretria, Amberle and Mag give him a strange look as he advances on it.

Lifting a stone from the grass, Wil begins to complete the word on the board.

Adding and ‘e’ and a ‘h’.

Spelling out the word…

“Safehold.” Eretria whispers when she realizes what Wil has done, whom turns around to face them all with a beaming grin upon his face.

“We made it.” Eretria glances between Amberle, Wil and Mag.

‘Allanon.’ Amberle calls to him with a wide smile at her lips.

‘Yes, my love?’ He appears instantly in her head.

‘Safehold. We’re here.’ 

‘I'm so proud of you.’ Allanon's response sends a feeling of warmth through Amberle.

‘We’re going to do this. We’re going to find the Bloodfire. We’re going to save The Four Lands.’ Amberle speaks with confidence.

‘I know you will. Good luck and more importantly.’ He stops, sighing slightly.

‘Be very careful, I love you Amberle.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Amberle finishes before looking back up at Wil, Eretria and Mag.

“All right.” Wil smiles between them.

“Let's go.”

Amberle heads down the steps first, followed by Wil, Mag and Eretria. 

Mag now holding Wil’s hand in one and Eretria's in the other.

Seeing torches upon the ground, Wil picks them up, handing on to Eretria and Amberle.

Eretria lighting the flames with her lighter.

Together, the four begin to head down the first corridor they see.

It's time to do what they came here for.

Find the Bloodfire.

They are in Safehold.

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

Eight torches line the path up to The Ellcrys.

Allanon had wished for them to be lit for the dying tree.

Who grows worse every second.

The bark now a sickly white.

Rot growing on almost every surface.

There are hardly any leaves left on the tree.

Just before the tree stands Allanon, his hand resting very gently on a crouched Bandon’s head.

He is training him.

Teaching him how to communicate with The Ellcrys successfully this time.

In his mind Bandon feels like he's being forced in so many directions all at once.

Between The Forbidding and to someplace else.

He chooses that other place.

He fights to get to that other place.

The second that he does he sees her.

Amberle.

Amberle, Wil, the Rover and some child they have with them.

Bandon is so relived when he sees them.

He doesn't think he's felt relief like this before.

The last time he had seen Amberle it had been her body in The Forbidding.

It's so great to see her alive.

He knows Allanon must know this fact already but he says it anyway.

“She's alive.” He can't stop the smile from appearing.

“Amberle's alive.”

“I know. What else did you see?” Allanon enquires, lifting his hand from Bandon’s head.

“I don't know.” Bandon admits with an exhausted sigh.

Trying to think back to what he saw around them.

Not just the people, his friends but the actual location.

“I think I saw ruins. Like an ancient city. Man-made, not Elvin. I didn't recognize it.” He tells Allanon.

“Was there anything else?” He presses, wanting to know what Bandon has learnt from it, what he saw.

It will help him strengthen his control.

“There was water.” Bandon continues after a moment.

“Ocean or river?” 

“I don't know!” Bandon groans.

“Look, I need a break…”

“Bandon, I don't know if you've noticed this but the The Ellcrys is almost bare if the last leaf falls…” Allanon starts, his voice fair but somewhat stern.

“I know what happens!” Bandon can't stop the whine that leaves him.

“If you think I am pushing you, it is because I am trying to prepare you for what is to come. You must fortify yourself against The Dagda Moor. I am trying to protect you from him, Bandon! The more control you gain, the less likely that is to happen. I am not doing this to hurt or wear you out. I am doing this for you. For your safety.” Allanon does snap but tries to remain as calm as possible with Bandon.

Bowing his head, Bandon closes his eyes.

He knows Allanon's doing this because he cares about him. He gets that and that means a lot to him it's just…

“You're pushing to see if I snap.” He states out of the blue.

Allanon squeezes his hands together before letting out a sigh and heading up the steps to The Ellcrys.

He doesn't want to get mad at Bandon, he really doesn't.

Yet this is so damn infuriating that…

“It's not fun! Having your mind read is it?” Bandon speaks in a tone of voice that isn't Bandon.

It's not Bandon at all.

“Bandon.” Allanon turns back to face him, heading back to the boys side.

“Bandon.” He rests a hand on his shoulder.

Blinking suddenly Bandon looks at Allanon on confusion.

What… What just happened.

It was just like his mind had gone blank.

“What. I don't know… What happened. I can't…” Bandon closes his eyes as Allanon sighs.

“Your power is growing. The Dagda Moor can sense it and he's trying. He's trying to take control of you again. That was him, not you.” He mutters.

“What did I say exactly, I can't really. It's really foggy.” Bandon admits, fear filling his voice.

“Listen to me, you need to be careful with your powers. With how you use it and with whom you use it on.” Allanon warns him carefully.

“Do not use your powers unless you are with me in here. It's too risky if you…”

“If I what?” Bandon's eyes fill with worry.

“Bandon, you could be used by The Dagda Moor as a force for evil. I will do whatever and anything that I can to stop him from taking control of you but you have to fight him yourself.” Allanon informs him sternly.

“You cannot let him take control of your mind because of you do…” He trails off.

“What?” Bandon whispers, near enough consumed with fear.

“You may never be able to get him out.”

 

Elsewhere in Safehold…

 

“It all looks the same!” Wil sighs after at least an hour of the four of them searching down different corridors, Amberle ahead of them all.

Wil is correct.

Every turn they've made, it all looks the same.

Just dirty walls and filthy floors.

“What do you guys think?” He eyes Eretria and Amberle.

“I'll head down here. You three check that way.” Amberle suggests.

Thinking they may find more if they split up.

“Double back in five minutes?” She turns to face them.

“Yeah. Do you want me to come with you?” Eretria enquires.

“No, I'll be fine. You go with Wil and Mag.”

“We should split evenly.” Wil speaks up.

“Mag can come with me.” Amberle looks down at the girl, whom hadn't particularly wanted to leave Wil and Eretria.

She likes the Princess very much through and she’d hate it if Amberle had to go alone.

Nodding, Mag moves to Amberle’s side, sliding her small hand around Amberle’s fingers.

“Okay. If you run into a Troll, go for its eyes. It's their weak spot.” Eretria hands her a knife.

“Thanks.” Amberle gives her a grateful smile.

“Are you sure we should all be splitting up. I mean, I know we'd cover more ground but I don't like it.” Wil admits.

“We’ll be fine if we split up. Don't worry, Eretria will protect you.” Amberle smirks.

“Hey, I can protect myself I have…”

“The Elfstones won't work on Trolls, remember?” Amberle points out.

“And killing them isn't exactly your strong suit.” Eretria adds.

“I think I liked it better when you two weren't friends.” Wil jokes.

“Come on, Wil.” Eretria takes his hand, taking the lead.

“Five minutes!” Wil calls to both Amberle and Mag as he's dragged by Eretria.

“Not a second later.”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

“You said you were stepping down.” Councilor Kael practically hisses as she walks around the King’s chambers.

Furious about the events of the eulogy.

“You made a fool of me. Both of you did. King Eventine would be ashamed…”

“You know, at least I tried to go and kill The Dagda Moor. It may not have worked out in my favor but at least I put myself out there, instead of yourself who actually hid behind the walls of Arborlon during the last war.” Arion retorts angrily from his chair.

“You have no proof of that. That was just a story you spun to…”

“Do you forget that I was there?” Allanon raises an eyebrow at her.

“I can vouch that…”

“Shut up Druid. No one wanted your input back then and certainly nobody wants it now.” The Councillor glares at him.

“Councillor Kael. I will advise you not to speak to the King’s both second and advisor in that manner. In fact, new royal decree, unless he really does say something out of line or ridiculous. No one is to say anything negative or insulting towards Allanon when he is doing more to save The Four Lands from damnation then any of us.” Ander states clearly to a warm smile from Allanon.

“Arion…” Kael turns to him, in hopes he will say something useful.

She is bitterly disappointed.

“Councilwoman, you need to understand that my brother and I have seen the evil that is coming. I've tasted the power that, that Demon has. I did not suddenly become a crippled out of nowhere. I fought The Dagda Moor head on and lost. It was only because of The Druid’s interference that my brother and I are alive to tell the story.” Arion points out.

“What I think my brother is trying to say is that, if we hope to survive this, I need you at my side. Your influence over the Elvin Council will bring unity when we need it most.” Ander continues to silence from the Councilwoman.

“Your King needs you Kael.” Ander speaks, the tone of authority to his voice.

“You're no King, you're what's left.” She sneers at him.

Which is when something in both Arion and Allanon snaps.

Arion is held back by the handles of his chair by Diana but Allanon marches forth, slamming his hands down on the table.

“And what, prey tell, do you think you are? Worthy of the crown?” He glares down at her.

“As a matter of fact, I do. King Eventine was a great and noble man but when he entrusted the kingdom to his drunken, disgrace of a son and even more alarming, his hopeless, cowardly granddaughter…”

“IF ANYONE IS THE COWARD IT IS YOU. NOT AMBERLE. YOU!” Allanon bellows at her then.

Ander, Diana and even Arion massively taken aback by Allanon's fury and rage.

“You were the one who hid whilst Shea Shannara and myself stood by King Eventine’s side during the war. You did nothing! Nothing but try to undermine those at power again. I remember well, Kael Pindanon all what you did and all what you said. That you tried to convince Eventine that I was in the way, that Shea Shannara was a fool. Came up with all those plans about how we could settle things in cowardly manner. I remember it all. You have no right. No right to stand here and speak to King Ander and about the future Queen of Arborlon in such a way when you, yourself have done nothing for this kingdom when it is under threat. Nothing at all.” Allanon hisses, advancing on the woman.

“Should I intervene?” Diana whispers to Ander.

“That…” Ander starts.

Quite taken aback himself at Allanon suddenly snapping like this.

Perhaps it's because their nap got interrupted?

To be fair, Ander is giving Allanon points for having restraint for this long.

After everything he’s had to do and deal with it’s a genuine amazement that this is the first rage Allanon's had.

“Oh come on, let him finish. I've wanted to see someone roast that old bitch for years.” Arion mutters, actually quite entertained by the sudden turn in events.

“Oh you're just the same as you always were. With your big speeches and your words. You manipulated this family once and here you are, doing it again…”

“You forget I read minds. I know what you wish to do Kael and that is not going to happen. I also know that you are afraid, deeply afraid of what is to come and knowing you and your previous record with wars, you are going to be running to the first safe house in the vicinity when the Demons strike because, there is a pretty good chance that they will. The Ellcrys is dying and what are you doing? You're here, refusing to help the new King when he needs you. Sowing your seeds of doubt, just like you did in the previous war and for some unknown reason you think it's acceptable to call my wife to be, your Princess Amberle a coward and say that King Ander is just ‘what's left.’ Now I can assure you that our great King Eventine was most certainly in his right mind when he decided that he was going to leave the throne to Ander, to Amberle because he believed in them. He saw a quality in them that many also do. He believed that they could lead us through this war and beyond and they are going to! They are going to do that for their fallen King. They are going to do what they must do for Arborlon unlike you. You loathsome…”

“Okay, Allanon, take it down just a little bit, just a little bit.” Ander rests a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to calm down the rage filled Allanon.

“You're going to let him address me like this?” Kael snarls at Ander.

“AFTER HOW YOU ADDRESSED MY AMBERLE AND KING ANDER?! ARE YOU SO…” 

“Calm, calm down. Allanon calm down. It's okay.” Ander speaks gently to his friend.

“NO IT IS NOT OKAY!” 

“Allanon, calm.” Ander says again, now practically restraining his friend.

Who's runes have started to glow the fiery red orange which makes Ander fear that if he doesn't calm Allanon down soon he's going to take out half the palace with his magic.

Glancing between Diana and Arion, it is actually Arion who intervenes.

“Seeing as how you have been addressing your King, not to mention the fact you called our niece a coward you should be lucky that a reprimand is all you are receiving from us. Now get out.” Arion speaks up, his voice firm.

“Arborlon is going down the drain.” Kael hisses at them all before turning on a heel and storming out of the room.

“Well.” Ander states after a moment of silence.

“That went well.”

Arion scoffs, Diana shakes her head and Allanon breaks free from Ander’s hold.

Beginning to pace up and down the throne room in an agitated manner.

“What did you expect?” Diana sighs.

“I was hoping that she'd be reasonable.” Ander admits.

“That woman has always been argumentative. Even with father. I said we wouldn't get anywhere. You know, you should just replace the whole council now you’re King. Hey I could lead the Council.” Arion suggests.

“Arion…” Both Ander and Diana give him a look.

“No, come on, seriously. What am I now, third in line to the throne?”

“Fourth.” Allanon mutters.

“What do you mean, ‘forth.’? Amberle, Ander, me.” Arion raises his eyebrow at The Druid.

“Princess Amberle, Prince Ander, Wil Shannara then you.” Allanon retorts.

“Seriously?! That half elf is…”

“THIS IS NOT HELPING!” Allanon bellows again.

This time a fireball of his magic appearing out of nowhere and destroying some of the greenery in the throne room.

“Okay, okay, back to the matter at hand. Kael. Arion, I'll think about the Council thing. It's not…” Ander shrugs his shoulders.

He does agree somewhat.

Believing that even his problematic brother would be a better leader than Kael.

“We’re redesigning the robes if we do. I hate that burgundy…”

“For the love of… The Four Lands is at stake and you're discussing!” Allanon starts to snarl but is stopped by Ander raising his hand.

“Allanon is right. We need to focus, focus on the situation. Kael she is a problem. Something we need to deal with before things start to get worse which they will.” Ander states.

“She believes her cause to be just but like all a leaders, besides yourself, her judgment is clouded by ambition.” Allanon mutters, calming down somewhat.

“Sounds like I should be worried.” Ander groans.

“A wiser King always is.” 

“Yes but, we're not going to let her do anything to you, brother.” Arion interjects.

“No we’re not.” Allanon agrees.

Diana and Ander glance between each other with a similar expression on their faces.

The situation truly must be dire if Allanon and Arion are agreeing on something.

Very dire.

 

Meanwhile, at Safehold…

 

Walking down a corridor with her torch in hand and Mag by her side, Amberle keeps a tight hold of the girls hand as she walks.

‘Allanon.’ She calls to him.

‘Not now, love.’ He responds in a tone that suggests to Amberle that he is furious about something.

‘What's wrong?’

‘I prefer Prince Arion over the Elvin Council.’ 

‘What have they done?’

‘Kael is trying to undermine Ander. We've had words and my patience is wearing thin.” He admits to her.

‘I’m sorry.’ Amberle is not sure what else she can say.

‘It's fine. Is everything okay?’

‘Yes. I'm just. Searching through…’ Amberle is cut off by Mag gasping and tugging on her hand.

‘What is it? What's wrong?’ Allanon enquires immediately.

‘Give me a second.’ Amberle starts before glancing down at Mag.

“What is it? What…” She trails off when Mag points into the distance.

Amberle can hear them then. She can hear the snarling…

Turning around the corridor like Mag had done, Amberle immediately pulls them back the second that she sees them.

Trolls.

‘Amberle. What is it? Are you…’

‘Trolls.’ Amberle whispers before ending the connection so she can focus.

“It's okay. It's okay.” She mouths to a trembling Mag, who hides behind her whilst Amberle takes another look.

Yes, there's definitely a pack of Trolls there, in the midst of barbed wires and fires.

If the wall ahead of the Trolls hadn't have caught her eyes, Amberle would've left there and then but it did.

There is a symbol on the far wall.

An all too familiar one at that.

Which is when Amberle knows that the only way to get to the Bloodfire is go through this pack of seemingly sleeping Trolls.

 

“I don't like leaving Mag and Amberle like this.” Wil admits as he walks behind Eretria, using his torch to search through areas that Eretria may have missed seeing as she has her head shoved in the map she holds in her hands.

“Neither do I, but if splitting up helps find the Bloodfire.” Eretria shrugs.

“We can end this.” Wil agrees.

“Once and for all.” Eretria sighs.

Wil raises an eyebrow at her.

“What's that sigh for?” Wil chuckles lightly.

“Ending this quest is a good thing.” 

“Yes, of course it is. Ending this quest means we can all stop fearing for our lives every second and not have to worry about some tree and The Four Lands.” Eretria agrees.

“But?”

“But what?” Eretria gives Wil a look.

“What aren't you telling me?” Wil questions, sighing when Eretria remains silent, reaching for her hand.

“Hey.” He squeezes her hand.

“It's just that. All my life I've wanted my life to be my own. To be free and when this quest is over I am free and I'm probably going to be quite well off as well when I get that reward but, honestly Wil I don’t know what I'm going to do. Where I'm going to go. I mean, I planned to go to the beach for a bit, relax a little. Enjoy my freedom but I don't know. I don't know what I want to do with the rest of my life.” Eretria admits to him before adding when Wil gives her a look that tells Eretria that he knows she isn't telling him everything.

“And when this quest is over there won't be anything tying me to you and Amberle. When it's all over. You guys won't have any obligations to be around me or…” Eretria pauses.

“Wait, you actually think? No, Eretria no. When this quest is over our feelings for each other won't change. They won't change a bit. No. Eretria when this quest is over the three of us, we’re going to be heroes. What we do, it's going to be remembered and we’re going to remember it for the rest of our lives. None of this will be forgotten and my feelings for you certainly won't be forgotten, once this is over. We’re going to have a new understanding of the world and the people in it. I am not going to abandon you when this quest is over, if that's what you're worrying about. You're. You're not getting rid of me that easily, okay?” Wil squeezes her hand, tugging her closer to him.

“I know it's stupid but when this is over I kinda want a place where I can belong to. Where I can be free and live my life but where there's people I care for. Where there's you.” Eretria admits to him after a moment.

“Well, I don't think that's stupid at all. It's okay to want to belong. I've spent my whole life as an outcast, I know how it feels and to have what I have with you and the friendship I have with Amberle and Mag. That means more to me than anything. I never thought I'd have anything like that. Anything like that at all but I do now and I'm not going to let that go. I'm going to treasure it forever.” Wil tells her honestly.

“I just want to believe that there's a place for me.” Eretria sighs.

“There is. I'm sure after all this, you'll always be welcomed in Arborlon, by Allanon and Amberle at least anytime and you know. When I get back, after I've made sure Mag is with a loving family who are going to take care of her and raise her properly. I'm off to Storlock. To train as a healer so I can do nothing but help people. I want to build a life there and… Well. I'm kinda wondering if you…”

“Wil Ohmsford. Are you asking me to go to Storlock with you?” Eretria gives him a mischievous grin.

“Well. Uh… If you… You don't have to. It's probably not really gonna be your…” Wil blushes and his ears begin to glow red.

“Yes.” Eretria presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“What? Really?!” Wil practically shrieks. 

In complete and utter disbelief that this is actually happening right now.

“Why not? I want to be somewhere I feel like I belong and I don't think that's just going to be a place for me. I think it's going to be a person and Wil. When I'm with you. I feel that…” She stops, not certain of how to put this into words.

“When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything, be anything. I feel like I belong when I'm with you. That there's no judgment, no labels, nothing but what I feel for you and what I hope you feel for me.” Eretria admits.

Wil is beaming at her words.

Unable to put his happiness into just one sentence.

Which is why he chooses just to kiss her and keep kissing her for as long as he wants.

“Wil, Wil, Wil… We kinda need to, you know. Find the Bloodfire.” Eretria reminds him after spending a couple of minutes with her lips pressed to his.

“We do. We do. Yep.” Wil nods.

Mind on the quest, Wil. Mind on the damn quest.

Stop thinking about the beautiful woman who just said to you that she wants to stay with you after this is all over.

Mind on the freaking quest!

“Come on.” Wil nods again, keeping a tight hold of Eretria’s hand as they walk.

“You know, I keep thinking back to what Cephalo did back there.” Eretria informs Wil after a moment.

“I figured you might be. That was…” He pauses, not sure what to say.

“For him that was. Unexpected.” Wil states what he thinks is what he should say on the matter.

“He saved me.” Eretria comments with a sigh.

“The guy I spent my entire life running away from. It doesn't make any sense.” She exclaims.

Wil sighs himself, squeezing her hand comfortingly once before deciding to tell her an anecdote of his own.

“You know, when I was a kid, my dad would come home from the tavern drunk and my mom wouldn't let him in. He'd just sit outside yelling and banging on the door until he passed out.” Wil admits, the memories painful to him even now.

“I was embarrassed of him.” Wil states in a sad but matter of fact tone of voice.

“Wil, I'm so sorry.” Eretria says with a shake of her head.

She'd never have guessed that.

Wil is like a ray of sunshine, so filled with hope, optimism, love, care and wonder.

Her awful childhood made her into what she is today, a ruthless Rover and yet, Wil seemingly had something terrible to deal with to and yet…

It only reinforces what Eretria has always thought of Wil.

That he is a very strong, very kind Elf.

There should be more people in the world like Wil Ohmsford.

“It's okay.” He tells her, squeezing her fingers again.

“I mean, now. I find out that my father is this hero, that he destroyed himself with magic to save us all. The point is, people are complicated. You can't beat yourself up over it.” Wil tries to get to the point when he thinks he's probably going off at a tangent.

“At least you know the truth now. You know where you come from. All I have are questions.” She tells him.

“And I want to help you find answers.” Wil retorts, squeezing her fingers again.

“Together.”

“Together?” Eretria gives him a slight smile.

“Yeah, you and me, me and you. You're not alone.” He promises her.

“That's because.” Eretria smiles up at him, trying to keep tears from filling her eyes.

“I have you…”

“Guys, you have to see this.” Amberle states suddenly, she and Mag appearing almost out of nowhere.

“What's… What's up?” Wil glances between them.

“Come on.” Amberle beckons them over.

Grabbing Wil’s hand, Eretria tugs him along with her. The two of them chasing after Amberle and Mag.

“Be quiet.” Mag warns them.

“Why?” Eretria frowns.

“There's Trolls.”

Wil pales instantly.

“Trolls?!” He groan-whispers.

“Of course, there had to be Trolls…”

“Shh!” Amberle gives him a look as they stop, just before the end of a corridor.

Glancing around it together, Wil and Eretria confirm the existence of the Trolls Mag and Amberle warned them about.

“They're asleep.” Amberle whisper-explains.

“What are you...” Eretria stops mid question when she sees the wall.

The symbol on the wall.

Wil's eyes practically fall out of their sockets when he sees it to.

“No way.” He whispers, remembering exactly where and all the times that he's seen that very symbol before.

“Is that…”

Releasing Wil’s fingers, Eretria’s hand immediately goes up to her shoulder.

“My tattoo.” 

“What's your tattoo doing on a wall beneath the ruins of a human city?” Is what Wil enquires seconds after the initial shock has passed.

“I have no idea. I don't even know where I got it. I thought it must just be some brand a previous owner gave me but now… Now I still have no clue but what I do think is that, that tunnel must lead to the Bloodfire.” Eretria states.

“I agree. It can't be a coincidence.” Amberle nods.

“When is it ever.” Wil throws his hands up dramatically.

Of course. Of course it had to be the way to the goddam Bloodfire.

A tunnel right through a path of freakin’ Trolls!

“Maybe you guys didn't notice but there are three heavily armed Trolls in that room. How are we supposed to get passed them?”

“We've fought worse.” Eretria rips out her knife, ready for a fight.

Mag winces at the sight and takes a hold of Wil’s hand again.

“Wait.” Amberle grips her wrist gently, pointing upwards and indicating so that Wil, Eretria and Mag can do the same.

“Maybe there's another way.” She eyes the long pipe that runs from their side of the room, down the corridor filled with Trolls and ending at the wall with the symbol upon it.

“Well, it's less suicidal than taking on a pack of Trolls.” Wil sighs.

Amberle smirks.

“Then we’re going to use the pipe to get across.” 

“Who'd like to go first.” Wil looks between Amberle and Eretria.

“Well, you may not have noticed this but the three of us. We’re a lot smaller than you. We’re going to need your help to get up there, Wil. So you're going last and well. I like a challenge.” Eretria shrugs, pushing off her brown jacket.

Afraid that some of the attachments my fall when she begins the journey across the pipe.

Placing it down quietly so not to wake the Trolls, she gives Wil an expectant look.

Putting his hands on her waist, Wil lifts her up high so she can grip the pipe with her legs and arms locked around it.

Wil helps Amberle onto second, watching as both Eretria and Amberle slide carefully across the pipe before bending down to Mag.

“Do you think you can do that? What they're doing right now?” He asks gently.

“I was always good at crawling. I liked to explore my old home. I could climb and hang off stuff like that.” Mag tells him quietly.

“Don't let go, keep going. When you're there, I'm sure Eretria or Amberle will catch you, okay? Come on.” Wil lifts her into his arms, making sure she's got a good grip on the pipe and is moving along it confidently before making his own jump.

Locking his legs and arms around the pipe before beginning to follow Mag, Amberle and Eretria.

The three only stopping when a Troll snorts in its sleep, hitting a fly off the side of its face.

Thankfully the Troll falls back asleep quickly and does not notice them.

Arriving at the end of the line, Eretria jumps down first.

Watching as Amberle does the same and joins her moments later.

Both of them waiting on Mag and Wil.

Mag moves quickly down the pipe, nervous when she reaches the end.

It was a big drop for Eretria and Amberle and she is much smaller than they are.

“It's okay. I'll catch you.” Eretria whispers up to her, her arms held out ready.

Mag is comforted by both her words and Wil’s previous ones that she would be caught at the end and let's go.

Instantly relieved when Eretria catches her immediately.

“Thank you.” Mag whispers before wrapping her arms around Eretria’s neck.

“It's fine, kid.” Eretria pats her hair affectionately.

The kid is sweet. Even she's got to admit that now.

The three of them now wait for Wil, whom is still crawling across the pipe.

Take your time Wil. Eretria thinks to herself.

Worried for him somewhat.

He can do this. She assures herself.

He can.

Mag and Amberle’s sudden gasp though, alerts Eretria to the fact that Wil’s Elfstone pouch has fallen out of his pocket.

Of course he'd kept it in his pocket.

What an idiot.

How on earth did he forget it was there? Amberle wonders to herself as she, Eretria and Mag wait with baited breath to see what happens next.

Wil thinks it must say something about his mental state when the first thing he thinks about isn't ‘oh crap, the stones have fallen on and nearly awoken a murderous Troll but instead.

Allanon’s going to kill him if knew he'd forgotten he'd left the Elfstones in his pocket and dropped them.

He needs to get them back right now.

It's an amazement that the Troll it hits doesn't awaken.

Or when Wil begins to lower himself down towards the Troll.

He would be lying if he said he didn't think he'd crapped himself when his head reaches the same level as the Trolls.

Lowering down his hand, he immediately prepares to pull himself back up when the Troll grunts.

Gasps echoing from Mag, Amberle and Eretria.

By some minor miracle, the Troll remains sleeping.

Lowering his hand again, Wil stretches his fingers out as wide as they will go towards the small leather pouch.

Once he begins to graze the leather with the tips of his fingers, Wil thinks it could be alright.

Who is he kidding? This is never going to be alright in any case.

He is inches away from both a Troll and his death.

The fact that he is remaining this calm amazes him.

Grasping the bag with his fingers, he lets out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Allanon would have brought him back and killed him again if he'd lost the Elfstones because they'd fallen out of his pocket and he got himself murdered by a Troll.

Keeping them in his hand, Wil doesn't let go until he has completed his journey.

“I'm going to have Allanon magically glue those stones to you when we return.” Amberle hisses when she, Eretria and Mag stand around Wil as he drops down gently to the ground.

“Well, if we finish the quest.” Wil says through his relived sigh as he, Amberle, Eretria and Mag begin to head down the nearest tunnel.

Far, far away from the sleeping Trolls.

“Allanon can have this damn things back!”

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

“I can't believe that’s legit.” Arion states as he wheels away from where Diana and Ander are stood over a letter, clutched in Diana’s hand.

“How can that be legit?”

“I don't know.” Ander agrees, almost breathless with amazement at what is on this letter.

“If the Gnome’s letter is true, it could turn the tide of war. I hate to ask this but. Have you told the Council?” Diana lowers it.

“Like hell he has, right brother?” Arion glances up at him.

“No one knows but the three of you and myself.” Ander informs Arion, Diana and Allanon, whom is still pacing.

“Unless I can prove an alliance with the Gnomes, the Council won't trust me.” 

“I don't think they trust us now.” Arion glances up at him.

“Which is why we must tread carefully.” Allanon states.

“Druid, can you stop pacing you are making me nervous.” Arion speaks with a rise of his hand and a frustrated look on his face.

“I believe there is a need to be. There are forces aligning against the King.”

“What? What now?” Arion blinks rapidly, unsure of he'd just heard that correctly.

“Allanon.” Ander turns to him.

“Kael intends to take the throne.” Allanon states.

“Then arrest her now. Actually, you know what. Give me five minutes with her and I'll show her who has the power around here.” Arion growls furiously.

“I don't agree with a violent approach but if Kael truly is on the move then we need to stop talking and take her out now. To protect Ander.” Diana herself looks furious, despite her calmer approach to the matter than Arion.

“Or, you know. Just disband the Elvin Council. Let me at her. I am done with the disrespect that cowardly woman is showing our family.” Arion states.

“Whilst I agree with actually everything that's been said in the past five minutes I doubt it would do any good whatsoever. Kael is a symptom. The disease is the lack of confidence the people have in me.”

“Take out the Elvin Council, show them who's boss. No one’s going to question a thing you do if you just end them now.” Arion retorts.

“I don't think getting rid of the Elvin Council is that simple. I'm sure there's procedures and trials and they kind of are our jury so.” Ander shrugs.

“I don't know. I just don't know but until I can prove myself worthy of the throne then the Elvin Council will not let me sit on it.” 

“You're the King, they're the Council. Father argued with them all the time, just end them. Cut them off. Let me take control of the situation.” Arion protests.

“I don't think that would be wise.” Ander admits.

“Again, not that I agree with violence and the methods Arion is suggesting are harsh ones but. Ander, are you seriously suggesting that we let a coup happen?” Diana grabs his arm.

“Kael Pindanon would not dare harm the son of King Eventine.” Allanon interjects.

“How do you know that?” Diana sighs exasperatedly.

“After how she spoke to us? After how she spoke about my niece? I wouldn't put it past that old hag either.” Arion cuts in.

“Because there is still honour within these walls.” Allanon states.

“Yeah, no. I'm not buying it.” Arion shakes his head.

“I want her stopped now. What if she…”

“She will not lay a hand on Ander because I will not allow her or any member of the Elvin Council to do so.” Allanon states plainly and in a tone that suggests to Diana, Ander and even Arion that he means every word and if the worst does come to the worst then the Elvin Council are the ones that should be worried.

“Okay. Diana.” Ander turns to her once some of the tension has eased out of the room.

“This letter bears my seal. I need you to deliver it to bring back the support that we need to win over the Elvin Council.” Ander instructs.

“Ander, I am not leaving you.” She growls firmly.

“This is my best chance to gain the Council’s trust.” Ander speaks in a firm tone of his own.

“They need to see me as a leader. Diana, please.” Ander grips her arms tightly.

“You three.” He turns to Arion and Allanon as well.

“You're the only ones that I can count on and Diana you are the only one I can count on to do this for me.” He states plainly and in a matter of fact manner.

Ander's lips twitch into a somewhat smile when the expression upon Diana’s face becomes resigned to what she knows she has to do.

“Take it to Slanter.” He requests.

Nodding, Diana takes it from his hand and marches out the room.

“I really was an idiot.” Arion sighs as he watches her go.

After everything he did.

After his stupidity and stubbornness that caused him to think that he knew best, Diana had ended things with him and now because of this.

It appears to Arion that she is about to go back into the arms of his younger brother.

He wouldn't be surprised.

He doubts he would even be mad.

He brought it on himself.

All of it. He brought it all on himself.

Now, the only thing he can do to earn redemption for his deeds is to stand by his brother’s side and help protect The Four Lands and more importantly Arborlon.

Which is why he wheels himself to his brother's side.

“Don't you worry brother.” He mutters to Ander.

“Actually, we have a lot to worry about…”

“I mean. Don't worry about the Council because. To get to you?” He glances between Ander and then to The Druid.

“They're going to have to go through me.”

“Me and The Druid.”

 

Meanwhile, at Safehold…

 

There is a somewhat calm now that Wil, Eretria, Amberle and Mag have passed the Trolls.

They walk in silence until the corridor ends on them

Revealing a metal ladder at the very end.

Stretching up, up and up into a circle of light.

That's all there is. Light.

Nothing but light up there.

Noticing a plate nailed to the brick behind the ladder, Eretria knows that this is the right place as the plate also bears her tattoo.

“This is it.” She states confidently.

“So, we’re just gonna. Climb that thing?” Wil glances between Eretria and Amberle.

“That we are.” Amberle nods, taking Eretria's torch from her as she turns to the ladder.

The first to start climbing.

Amberle, Mag and Wil follow suit.

Climbing the ladder to who knows where.

Each of them praying though that it takes them straight to the Bloodfire.

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

Soldiers let out battle cries as the ride through horses through the woods.

Slamming their swords into dummies in order to practice their skills.

All the soldiers of Arborlon.

New and old are practicing their skills.

Readying themselves for the battle to come.

Stood, side by side watching the soldiers practice, Catania gives Bandon a frown as he begins to shrug off his sleeveless jacket.

“What are you…”

“I think I should join in.” Bandon admits.

He feels like he's useless right now.

That there has to be something useful he can do.

“They've been at it for hours.” Catania remarks.

Not particularly a big fan of Bandon joining in as it looks to be pretty brutal and she is aware that he is tired.

“Hope they can still hold their swords when the real fighting begins.”

Bandon snorts.

“Oh this is nothing. You should try spending a whole day with Allanon. He's doing his best and it means the world to me that he cares enough about me to put the effort in but good god does he put the effort in. If I have to do another day of extreme magic training I'm gonna die.” Bandon doesn't even think he's being dramatic.

“Wow. This is depressing.” Arion states as he wheels to Ander, whom has been a part of the training session for a while now.

Wanting a break from discussions and arguments about what to do with the Council.

“I want to join in.”

“I know. I know.” Ander sighs.

“Can I at least yell at someone? Like that one over there. His shield is far too low. Can I…”

Ander is already making his way over to the solider.

Arion shakes his head.

His brother won't even allow him the luxury of having a good yell at someone.

“Keep your shield hand high. You'll absorb the impact with your whole body.” Ander instructs, watching as the soldiers have another go at it.

Pleased when the solider takes his advice and applies it.

“The enemy we are going to face is beyond aggressive. Lacking completely in fear. They will attack us all with ferocity and they will be ruthless. They will take no prisoners and do their hardest to gut us all.” Arion calls.

Just wanting to do something.

“Yet, they will be reckless.” Ander adds, backing up his brother.

“We must be the opposite.”

“We must be warriors.” Arion adds with a somewhat fist pump.

“We need to be.” Ander agrees with a nod before turning to Bandon.

He'd have asked Arion to do this with him but, for obvious reasons he turns to Bandon instead.

“Bandon, come and help me demonstrate.” Ander says as he marches towards him, picking up a sword for him.

“Great.” Arion mutters to himself.

“Even the weird emo kid gets to have more fun than I.” 

“I um. Eh.. I'm not much of a fighter, your highness.” Bandon starts awkwardly.

He had wanted to join in, yes. He really did but.

But this is just too much right now. He can feel it.

At the back of his mind he can feel The Dagda Moor’s presence.

He's afraid of him making an appearance if he began to engage in strenuous activity.

“We’re all fighter in this war, Bandon.” Ander presses the sword into his hand.

Knowing his doesn't have a choice Bandon coils his hand around it.

Also because he does want to do this.

He wants to be useful and it's Ander.

He likes Ander very much. He's sure he won't hurt him.

Watching as Ander moves to the other side of the field, Bandon drops his jacket into the hands of Catania.

“Good luck.” She whispers in his ear, her lips pressed briefly to his cheek.

Blushing bright red, Bandon moves to stand a distance away but in front of Ander…

‘Show him your power. Do it!’ The Dagda Moor snarls suddenly in his mind.

Sending a wave of fear through Bandon as his mind is forced between his own body and the cage again.

The cage it had been trapped in, just underneath sharp metal bars.

 

No. No. He is not a prisoner.

He is himself. He thinks quite a lot of King Ander and he will not hurt him.

“Be patient.” Ander warns him.

“Wait for an opening.”

“Kick his ass.” Arion's quiet remark can be heard by the whole crowd.

‘You are strong.’ The Dagda Moor’s voice and power fills Bandon's unwilling mind once more.

Jabbing his sword at Bandon, Ander gives the boy a sigh when he near enough bats the sword out of his hand.

He's just got to regroup and get his head in the game. Bandon thinks to himself as he moves to take a different stance.

Trying to force The Dagda Moor out of his mind.

‘Take your chance. He is weak.’

His efforts proving unsuccessful.

Yet, when Ander launches a second attack, Bandon tries to be ready for it, using the sword in his hand to counter the attacks launched by the King.

He doesn't think it wise to launch his own attacks just yet.

Not when The Dagda Moor has such a hold on him.

He tries to push him out. Fight the hold in his mind.

He just wants it to end. He just wants to get this monster out of his mind.

Backing away, he simply uses his sword for countering Ander’s attacks.

‘He is weak.’ This time, it's the actual face of The Dagda Moor that appears before the eyes of Bandon and that complete loss of mental and physical control causes him to lash out at Ander, whom simply smiles.

“You're stronger than you look.” He comments.

Bandon just wants to start apologising.

He knew this was a bad idea.

And yet he is receiving smiles.

Smiles from Ander, smiles from Catania.

Impressed looks from other soldiers.

The only one who looks how he feels is Arion.

‘He's no King. Kill him now!’ The Dagda Moor tears into his mind, body and soul once more.

Moving towards him, Ander engages Bandon in combat, quick back and forth combat.

Bandon hopes that it forces The Dagda Moor out.

That he can just focus on battling Ander and force out the evil plaguing his mind.

The evil he does not want.

He does not want to hurt Ander.

Yet as the combat goes on, the only way Bandon can intercept and attack is to knock Ander backwards slightly which is when The Dagda Moor fills his head again.

‘Finish him!’ He snarls.

‘Slit his throat.’

‘NO!’ Bandon screams back.

‘Kill him. Do it!’

‘NO I…’ 

The Dagda Moor takes control.

Bandon is gone. The Dagda Moor has forced his way in.

Using Bandon’s hands he forced him to fight back, to launch at Ander with powerful and dangerous attacks with the sword.

This time it is Ander who has to start defending himself.

Countering Bandon’s vicious attacks at the boy advances on him with my aggression than Ander thought possible of the quiet boy.

With The Dagda Moor fully in control, he launches an attack so powerful that it sends Ander to the ground.

“Bandon… What…” Ander starts.

‘KILL HIM!” The Dagda Moor snarls at the same time Bandon let's out a cry.

Trying to regain control of his body, mind and soul as his unwilling hands begin to swipe the sword down to stab…

The sword in Bandon's hands is countered by Allanon's.

Who stands beside Ander and Bandon, his sword unfolded.

Concern etched upon his face.

“What the…” Arion tries to get out of his chair to help before remembering he can't walk.

“Protect the King! Restrain him!” The guards around them shout.

“Bandon.” Allanon speaks in a calm tone of voice.

“Put down the sword.”

‘No!” The Dagda Moor hisses in his mind as Bandon begins to regain control.

Full control which is when…

He doesn't know what happened. Why is Ander on the ground?

What…

“No!” Allanon holds up a hand when the guards move to restrain Bandon.

“Listen to him.” Ander calls from the ground, a little breathless from the force in which he'd been pushed down by.

“Listen to him.” He gasps.

“I've got him.” Allanon wraps a hand around Bandon's gloved hand.

“Bandon.” He tightens his grip.

“Are you a’right?” His voice is filled with worry.

Bandon knows that he's done something bad.

The Dagda Moor was here. He. He took control.

“Bandon, what did you see?” He asks gently.

“I don't know… I'm. I'm not sure… He's. It's…” He trails off, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes.

“It's in my head.” He lets out a quiet cry.

“Allanon, what's going on?” Ander enquires as Allanon uses his other hand to pull Ander to his feet.

“I knew that boy was trouble from the second he arrived at the palace. I want him arrested!” Arion hisses as he wheels over to them.

“No. The Dagda Moor is using Bandon for something. For his power. For dark purposes you would not be able to comprehend.” Allanon speaks up.

“I think I can comprehend the fact he just tried to murder my brother!”

“I agree with Allanon. Bandon, Bandon wouldn't harm me in his right mind.” Ander states clearly.

Having never had an issue with Bandon before.

In fact he quite likes the boy who had been so grateful towards Amberle for saving his life.

Who had come and gotten him personally when Allanon was sick.

Bandon is a good man and Ander knows this.

“Then what the hell is this? I haven't seen someone in a state like this since this boy, again and The Druid when…” Arion pauses.

Remembering the time well.

“When you assumed Allanon was working for The Dagda Moor? You made assumptions last time brother and look where that got you.” Ander speaks sharply.

Silencing Arion for the time being.

“This is dark magic at work, he is a good man. I've seen the care he has for our niece and for Allanon. This is not him. This is…”

“The Dagda Moor he's here. He's…” Bandon starts to panic.

“No, no he's not. He is trapped within The Forbidding…”

“Not for much longer if he's trying to possess some boy!” 

“You are not helping!” Allanon snarls at Arion, whilst trying to comfort the distraught boy.

“He's in my head.” Bandon practically sobs as Allanon gives him a one armed embrace.

“The boy is not himself.” He states quietly to both Arion and Ander.

“I shall deal with this.”

“Okay, just. Don't let The Dagda Moor take him again. When I saw him in that cage…” Ander trails off, the horror of that time still with him today.

“He doesn't deserve that.” Ander states plainly.

“He does not.” Allanon glances at Bandon.

“Which is why I will handle this.”

“See to it that you do.” Arion retorts sharply before beginning to wheel away.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Bandon whispers through his tears.

“Alls forgiven. I'm okay. Don’t you worry about it.” Ander speaks softly.

“I am going to fix this.” Allanon promises quietly as Bandon holds onto him.

“Yes.” Ander nods.

“We’re here.” He states.

“We’re right here for you.”

 

Meanwhile, in Safehold…

 

Eretria reaches the very top of the ladder first and is the first to push herself throng the hole and to start exploring.

Discovering a room filled with papers, books and lit candles.

It looks like someone has only just recently been in here.

“Eretria?” Amberle calls as she reaches the top herself, stunned when she walks into the same room.

“It's like someone was just here.” She breathes.

“My thoughts exactly.” Eretria agrees as Wil and Mag enter.

“What is the place?” Wil enquires with wide eyes as Mag clutches his hand tightly.

Filled with an unknown sense that just forces Eretria to believe that she may actually have been in this room before frightens her.

It fills her so quickly that it almost hurts.

“I feel like I've been here before.” She whispers.

“How can that be?” Wil frowns as he and Mag take few strides to get to her side.

“Are you okay?” Mag looks up at her.

“I'm not sure.” Eretria admits, rubbing her head.

“I can't. I can't explain this.” She whispers as she begins to walk around the room.

“Wil, come take a look at this.” Amberle calls from where she is stood over the books.

“I'll be right back.” He kisses the side of Eretria's head before heading to Amberle's side.

To where she is gazing down at a page on the book that has a sketch of Eretria's tattoo and two large words over the top of it.

Filii Apocalypsi 

“What is Filii Apocalypsi?” Wil frowns at the wording.

“I don't know.” Amberle responds.

“Ask?” Wil shrugs.

‘Allanon. We're in Safehold, still haven't found the Bloodfire but we’re in this room and there's a book. Everywhere, all over Safehold so far has been this symbol. Eretria has this symbol as a tattoo on her shoulder. She's always had it. We haven't got the faintest idea what it means but there is a drawing of it with the words ‘Filii Apocalypsi’. Do you know what it means?’ Amberle contacts him.

“I bet it's ancient Druid.” Wil puts his guess in.

‘It is an ancient human language. The ancient language of Latin. ‘Filii Apocalypsi’ loosely would translate to ‘children of the apocalypse.’ Where did Eretria receive this marking?’

‘I don't know. She thought it was a previous slave owner brand.’

Amberle can sense Allanon's displeasure at those words.

‘Keep searching for the Bloodfire. Question Eretria, perhaps she knows more than she thinks she does.’ Allanon suggests.

‘Thank you.’ Amberle sighs before turning to Wil.

“What did he say?” He starts.

“Well.” Amberle begins. Neither of them noticing that Eretria has been captured by the sight she sees before her.

One stone slab with the Bloodfire engraved upon it.

The exact same heart around the fire design as Amberle’s drawing had shown her.

This engraving is dirty, yet filled with colour. The heart was once red, the flames and supposed light orange, surrounded by a light blue.

Eretria is captivated by it.

Her eyes becoming misty as the power takes hold.

Having been looking at the strange objects in the room that had caught her eye, Mag is the first to notice Eretria’s state.

“Eretria.” Mag tugs on her unresponsive hand.

Worry consuming Mag in an instant.

“Eretria!” She cries softly which immediately grabs the attention of Wil and Amberle.

“Woah, Eretria!” Wil races to her side, putting an arm around her and trying to pull her out of wherever trance she is in.

“Eretria!” Amberle cries her friends name before noticing what she's is staring at.

“Wil that's.. That an engraving of the Bloodfire.” She reaches for his arm as he gently tries to awaken his motionless girlfriend.

Eretria is forcibly ripped out of the trance for all of five second before being violently shoved into a vision.

The man with the melted face.

“Your body is the vessel. Your blood is the key.”

Images forced into her mind.

Images of blood covering a seed like structure.

The stained glass window Amberle talked about seeing in her own vision.

Herself and Wil stood beneath it.

Eretria gasps as she is ripped out of the vision, falling backwards when her legs don't support her.

“Eretria.” Wil catches her immediately, both he and Amberle holding onto her to try and keep her from hitting the ground.

“I've got you. It's okay, I've got you.” Wil lifts her up into his arms, carrying her carefully towards a stone surface which he delicately places her on.

“Hey, come on. It's okay. Wake up, please wake up.” Wil strokes her cheek, his other hand against her side, cradling her in his arms.

Suddenly, Eretria sits up, practically knocking Wil out on the way up.

“Are you okay?” Amberle is quick to grab her fingers.

“Eretria.” Mag moves to her other side.

“I'm good. I think I am anyways. Wil…” Eretria grips his shoulder.

“Don't worry. It's nothing magical.” Wil groans, holding his sore nose.

“You head butted Wil.” Mag informs her.

“Of course I did.” Eretria smirks weakly, gripping tightly to Wil’s shoulder and to Amberle's hand, tilting her head when Mag rests her head on her arm.

“What did you see?” Amberle enquires.

Being frequently on the receiving end of visions, Amberle knows what the after effects look like.

“I head a voice. Same stuff that creepy melted face guy told me and Mag back in Utopia. That my blood is the key.” She tells them as Wil finally looks up, his hand going to Eretria's cheek.

“What does that mean?” He asks, his fingers stroking over her cheek as he rubs her side comfortingly with his other hand.

“I don't know.” Eretria says with a shake of her head, tightening her grip on Amberle’s fingers.

“Amberle I saw a place, a place like you described I think. It was like a temple and that symbol was there.” She points towards the stone engraving of The Bloodfire.

“It's the Bloodfire. I know it is, it's exactly like your drawing. It's got to be.” Eretria continues as Amberle nods.

“And there was a light, bright like the sun and a stained glass window. Wil you were there and so was I. We were…”

“Standing side by side.” Amberle finishes for her.

“Eretria, you saw the Bloodfire, you are right. You had the same vision as I had. The same one The Ellcrys showed me. It's exactly the same.”

“So you've both had the same vision?” Wil looks between the two.

“Yes.” Amberle confirms.

“When am I going to get this vision. I feel strangely left out.” Wil sighs.

“I can't believe… Argh!” Eretria cries out as a burning pain seers through her back, starting from the tattoo on her shoulder.

“Eretria!” Wil holds her immediately as she turns around, showing them the source of her agony.

It feels like something is being carved into her skin.

It is.

Line by line.

Starting from her tattoo.

Ripping across part of her back and tearing all the way down her arm.

Mag closes her eyes in horror, unable to watch Eretria's skin be brutally carved into.

Wil and Amberle have similar looks of horror as well but stare on in amazement and confusion at what is happening to their friend.

Eretria holds onto Amberle's hand tightly and tries to focus on Wil comfortingly rubbing her back to distract herself from the agony that is whatever is happening to her.

When it's over a different feeling replaces the pain.

One of wonder, one of amazement.

It's exhilarating and right now Eretria feels amazing.

Heavily breathing from the after effects of the trial she just went through, Eretria glances up at Amberle, Mag and Wil with a confident grin spreading across her face.

“I know how to get to the Bloodfire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a kinda terrible so I apologise for that. Hope you all enjoyed regardless and thank you all so much for reading it means a lot to me. Please comment if you can :)


	26. Bloodfire

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Walking down the corridor, Eretria taking charge, both Amberle and Wil’s are fixated on the new markings that have appeared on Eretria's shoulder and are trailing down her arm.

“We’re close.” Eretria states with confidence.

“How do you know that?” Amberle glances at her, grabbing her friends arm.

“What happened to you back there?” She asks with worry in her voice.

“I don't know how to explain it but it's like I can feel the map in my blood. Like it’s a part of me and seeing as all these lines suddenly started appearing on my arm, I think the map is a part of me.” Eretria points out.

“Are you feeling okay?” Wil enquires.

“Yes, Wil, I'm good. I'm better than good.” Eretria turns to grip his outstretched hand, giving both him and Mag reassuring glances.

“This is the reason why you were in my vision. This is why The Ellcrys wanted you here.” Amberle is starting to see.

“I thought it was to make sure you guys didn't get yourself killed but.” Eretria tilts her head to the side.

“Sure, why not?”

Starting to walk again but this time with Wil’s hand held tightly in her own, Eretria squeezes his fingers when she realises something.

“Is this what it feels like when you use your Elfstones?” 

“What do you mean?” Wil responds with a frown.

“I feel invincible.” Eretria beams.

“I usually feel like I've been set on fire and beaten with a shovel, so no.” Wil retorts as Eretria comes to an abrupt standstill.

Amberle is about to question why they have stopped but she soon sees what Eretria does.

Stone steps, leading up into a place that shines a multicoloured glow on the stone of the steps.

Eretria bows her head, checking one of the many markings upon her arm.

“This should be it.” She states clearly.

Wow. Wil thinks to himself with a somewhat shudder.

“Nothing ominous about that.”

 

Meanwhile, in Arborlon…

 

After what Bandon did back at the training grounds, Allanon has confined him to both The Sanctuary and his room.

He'd spent as much time with Bandon as he could but the threat of Arborlon being hit by the Demon Army and the fact that there could in fact be a coup attempt is what eventually forces him to rejoin Ander and Arion.

Bandon didn't want him to go. He didn't want to be alone which is why he'd invited Catania in, whom had appeared when Allanon had left.

Knowing that Allanon probably wouldn't want her to be around Bandon when he's in such a state but she doesn't care.

He needs someone right now.

Which is exactly why, she is sat on his bed beside Bandon himself, her fingers interlaced with his.

“I feel like a pawn in a game I don't understand.” Bandon admits to her.

“Ever since I woke up, it's like I can… Feel him.” 

“Who.” Catania presses gently.

“The Dagda Moor.” Bandon mutters.

“It's like he's inside my head.” He chokes back tears he can feel coming to his eyes.

“Making me do things that I don't want to do. It's like he pushes me out of my own body. Traps me in a cage whilst he takes control. I don't want to hurt people, Catania. Not you, not Ander, Allanon or Amberle. No one. I just… I just don't know how to fight him.” Bandon shakes his head, wiping his tears away with one hand.

“You'll fight it. You will fight it, Bandon, okay. You have me, you have Allanon and when she returns Amberle will be here for you to. You will fight him and you will win.” Catania States determinedly whilst gripping his fingers.

Bandon is relived to hear her words.

He has her. He has Allanon and Amberle. He can do this. He can fight…

The Dagda Moor ensnares his mind in one sudden swipe.

“Bandon?” Catania starts when he falls silent, her free hand moving to push one of his dark curls out of his eye.

“What about what I want?” He asks her in a seductive tone.

Catania forces herself not to start grinning at the tone to his voice and the way his head leans into her fingers.

“What do you want?” She whispers, near breathless when Bandon gives her a smouldering look.

His lips twitching up into a smirk.

Self-restraint out the window, Catania lunges at Bandon, capturing his lips with hers, practically devouring him in a passionate kiss.

Trailing her hands along his face and down his chest, she rips off his shirt as she continues to kiss him, trying to get as close to the beautiful man as possible…

‘NO!’ Bandon screams inside his own head, forcing The Dagda Moor out and pulling himself away from Catania when he realises what his happening.

Gasping, checking Catania over with his eyes to make sure he hasn't harmed her.

Memories of what just happened whilst he was not in control coming back to him.

He had his first kiss.

He had his first kiss with a kind and brilliant woman and he wasn't even in his own mind at the time.

The Dagda Moor is using his body to take control again.

Bandon won't let him. No more, not again.

He will not harm Catania.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Catania asks near immediately when Bandon rips himself away from her.

“Oh, nothing. Nothing, I just… I don't think this is a good…” Bandon is torn from his own mind once more.

His head filled with horrific images of The Dagda Moor wrapped around Catania, his talons resting on her cheek…

‘No!’ Bandon forces The Dagda Moor out as he tries to focus on Catania.

‘I will not harm her!’ He screams when The Dagda Moor starts to invade again.

“Catania, I'm sorry.” He says quickly.

“It's not you. I promise. It's just. This wasn't a good… Um.” Bandon stops, trying to focus on born Catania and forcing The Dagda Moor far, far away.

He realises pretty quickly that he cannot do both.

“I'm just. I'm exhausted.” He states in a hurried tone.

“Maybe you should get some rest.” Catania replies with a nod of her head, rising to her feet.

She's leaving, thank all the gods. Bandon internally sighs.

The Dagda Moor will not harm her.

He will not.

Tearing forcibly through his mind again, Bandon is powerless to stop The Dagda Moor from claiming his mind, body and soul.

Taking him back to the cage…

Giving Bandon a concerned but caring look, Catania begins to move past him.

Yet his grip on her wrist remains a powerful one and he drags her back down to his side, roughly, a dangerous smirk appearing at his lips.

“You're not getting away that easy.” He speaks in such a tone that makes Catania melt.

She sends a flirtatious smile of her own his way before allowing him to kiss her again. 

This time she pushes them down to the bed, her fingers gripping the nape of his neck whilst his hand moves to her leg, pushing the blue velvet of her dress aside, encouraging her to wrap her leg around his waist before beginning to place her kisses down the side of her throat, his other hand moving to grip her throat.

“You're not getting away at all.” The Dagda Moor speaks using Bandon's voice and body.

Invading Bandon and shutting the boy out almost entirely. 

Which causes Bandon's eyes to flash black and red.

Catania is lost in waves of pleasure when she realise that the grip Bandon has on her throat is actually a pretty tight one.

When she tries to raise her head a little as well, he forces her back down, the grip becoming an almost choking one.

“Oh! Bandon…” Catania breaks out of her relaxed state immediately.

“You're hurting me.” She tries to get him to loosen his grip.

“Bandon, stop!” She cries, realising that this isn't Bandon.

He cuts off her speech by tightening his grip around her throat, choking her now.

His eyes black and red when he looks down at her.

It's not him. It's not him… Catania thinks, trying to free herself.

One hand moving hurriedly to grasp at the water jug sitting on the bedside cabinet.

Seeing her pitiful attempts, The Dagda Moor uses Bandon to shatter the jug with an animalistic snarl.

However, the use of magic causes The Dagda Moor to become distracted which allows Catania to slide out from underneath Bandon, running away as Bandon hits the floor.

The Dagda Moor finally retreating from his mind.

Why… Bandon starts when he's on the floor.

Why is he? He is unsure of how he got here.

How did he…

Catania.

No, no, no. He thinks as he looks around for her.

The Dagda Moor took control.

He made him hurt her.

He hurt Catania.

Her sudden cries draw Bandon to the door.

Relief somewhat rushing through him when he sees her alive and well, but running.

Running away from him.

“Catania!” He near enough sobs.

The Dagda Moor forced him to harm her, to assault her and he's never going to forgive himself for not having the strength to force him out.

He could have killed her…

The things The Dagda Moor forced him to do just now fill his mind like knives to skin.

Reducing Bandon to a sobbing mess, curled up on the cold stone floor.

 

Meanwhile, at Safehold…

 

Reaching the top of the stairs first, Amberle is in awe at the room she steps into.

The temple they enter.

Her eyes immediately trailing over the stone sculptures of women and men, woman holding children and that one metal sculpture in the centre of the room.

In her heart she knows they're here.

In Safehold and with the Bloodfire.

The Bloodfire is in this room.

“We made it.” She whispers to Wil, Eretria and Mag, the second her eyes fall on the source of the multicoloured light.

Which radiates from the stunning, ornate stained-glass window from her vision.

It's even more enchanting in person.

‘Allanon.’ Amberle calls for him immediately.

‘Yes, love, what is it?’

‘We made it, me, Wil, Eretria and Mag we’re here. I'm standing in front of the stained-glass window from my vision.’ She whispers to him, still in awe at the beauty before her.

‘That is fantastic news. You did it. I knew you could make it.’ Allanon praises her, relief and happiness in his voice.

Amberle smiles widely.

They did. They made it here.

However…

‘We have yet to discover the Bloodfire.’ She informs him.

‘Okay.’ Is Allanon's response.

‘You are in the room. You will find it, I have the upmost faith in your abilities, my love.’ Allanon encourages her.

‘That's nice to hear.’ Amberle replies with a warm smile.

‘I love you. Good luck. I shall leave you to complete your quest.’ 

Amberle's smile only grows at that prospect.

The end is in sight.

She is in the room of the Bloodfire. 

She can find it and bring it home.

Save The Ellcrys.

Defeat The Dagda Moor and save The Four Lands from damnation.

Marry Allanon…

‘I love you too.’ Amberle finishes happily, before focusing one hundred percent on her objective.

Finding the Bloodfire.

“Ok…” She hears Wil start.

“So where is the Bloodfire?” He enquires, glancing between Eretria and Amberle.

Wondering if the vision that they have had and he hasn't has told them exactly where in this room the Bloodfire is.

“It's here. I can feel it.” Eretria states, in the centre of the room.

“In my vision you guys were standing beneath the window.” Amberle tells Wil and Eretria.

“Okay, Mag, just come here.” Wil leads her towards a wooden bench in the far corner of the room.

“Now, I don't know what's going to happen now I don't but, just sit here until we find the Bloodfire, okay?” Wil instructs before giving her a somewhat smile.

“Have you still got my mom’s seashell?”

Nodding, Mag pulls it out of her coat pocket, presenting it to Wil.

“You just keep a tight hold of that, okay? Keep looking at it, play with it. Don't let it go. I'm sure this will be over soon.” He promises her gently.

“Okay.” Mag nods, holding out her arms for a hug which will gives her eagerly.

“I'll be right back.” He pats her knee once before rising to his feet, moving to where Amberle and Eretria are.

“Come on.” Amberle pushes them both in the direction of the stained-glass window.

“Wil on the left!” She adds as they both move to take their places underneath the window.

Just like in Amberle’s vision.

They are both stood, beneath the beautiful window, side by side.

“And…” Wil starts when nothing happens immediately or after a few moments.

“Nothing.” He states plainly, mere seconds before the stone beneath Amberle’s feet begins to glow a light orange.

Revealing another symbol.

“I take that back.” Wil retorts when Amberle leaps back away from the glowing stone.

Running to it, the three try to push dirt and sand away from it to see if it will do anything else.

It does not. It simply glows.

“I guess this means that we’re in the right place.” Wil remarks.

“Of course we are. The stained glass window from our visions is here you idiot.” Eretria rolls her eyes at him before glancing toward Amberle.

“Now what?” 

“I don't know.” Amberle says, rising to her feet.

“But we need to figure it out.” She sighs after a moment, prepared to contact Allanon again for guidance.

“Well, you know seeing as there is this sculpture in the centre of the room, that doesn't look as trashed as the other statues and chairs in this room and is actually in the shape of a large ass goddamn seed. Perhaps we should be focusing on that?” Eretria points to the seed like structure in the middle of the room.

“It's just a suggestion.” She comments sarcastically as Wil and Amberle turn to it in a split second.

Just as whispers begin to fill her ears.

All of their ears.

“Do you hear that?” Amberle enquires moments before the light is sucked out of the room, bathing it in an eerie blue.

Two skeletal women appearing out of nowhere and beginning to hover around them.

“No one enters.” The first one snarls as Eretria and Amberle both arm themselves, Wil fumbling around for his weapons.

“No one leaves.” The other hisses.

“Who are you?” Eretria starts, armed with a pointy knife.

“Guardians of the Bloodfire.” The two women speak in unison.

“Ohh great.” Wil mutters as they begin to float in circles around them.

“Who among you dares to seeks the Bloodfire.” The continue to speak in unison.

“I do.” Amberle begins bravely, her father's sword in her hand.

“Amberle Elessedil of Arborlon.”

“Hmm… Elessedil.” The two ghastly women speak in a near taunting tone.

“The Fire has power beyond your wildest imagining. Death comes to those unfit to bathe in its essence.” They inform her.

It's like Wil said, Amberle thinks as they float.

Not ominous at all.

“What makes you think that you're worthy?” They asks her.

“I was chosen.” She states plainly.

“What are they telling you?” Wil frowns, both he and Eretria unable to hear the women's words.

“You look scared Princess. Is it because you fear the Fire? Or because you're afraid of losing your love. The Druid? That he will abandon you one day just like he abandoned your aunt and their…”

“Leave Allanon out of this.” Amberle interjects quickly.

“Of course he is. You wanted him here, instead of the Rover, instead of the Halfling. If The Ellcrys hadn't instead upon them being here, he would have been with you right now. Not just a presence in your head.”

“I don't care.” Amberle shakes her head.

“He is with me. He has been with me this whole time. I have a quest to complete. Where is the Bloodfire?!” She yells but their attention is now focused on Wil.

“Can you feel it?” The first skeletal woman queries.

“Yes, such a strong magic for such weak shoulders.” The other taunts him.

Gesturing to the fist that he is making around the three Elfstones.

“You can't protect The Rover, Halfling. You can't even protect yourself and your two friends.” They glance between Amberle and a terrified Mag.

“Your mother… Dead. Your father… Dead. Everyone you love still yet to die but they will. You will lose everything Shannara.” They taunt him to a point where his eyes are brimming with tears.

“No.” Wil shakes his head, rubbing his face once.

He won't let them get to him. He can't let them get to him.

“They're trying to confuse us, turn us against each other, make us think that we’re useless. We can't listen to them.” Wil calls to Eretria and Amberle one split second before one of the skeletal sisters forces their lips onto his own.

Disgusted, Wil immediately forces it away from him, rubbing his mouth furiously.

That was gross. That was revolting and Wil is pretty much convinced he is going to he using mouthwash for the rest of his life.

“Half human. Half Elf, capable of powerful magic.” They state.

“Cowardly human healer or a powerful magical Elf. Which one will it be?”

 

Meanwhile, in Arborlon…

 

“The Ellcrys is on its final few leaves.” Allanon states as he walks up the corridor beside Ander and Arion.

“I just sensed another one falling. We haven't got much time.”

“That is not reassuring in the slightest.” Ander groans.

“No it's not. The Dagda Moor is going to be making his attack the second the last leaf falls.”

“Can you stop with the doom and gloom for five minutes?” Arion all but begs as they enter the throne room.

“Yeah, I don't think he's gonna do that.” Ander winces, his eyes fixated on the scene before him.

The Council have invaded the throne room.

Stood around the table, maps and boards before them.

The Black Watch surrounding them.

“What is this?” Ander states to get their attention.

“I didn't call a meeting.” He points out.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Kael retorts dismissively.

“Excuse me?” Arion starts but Ander holds up a hand.

“I know what you're doing and you won't get away with it.” Ander speaks firmly.

“It's already been done.” Kael retorts.

“What? If you think for one second…” Arion starts, wheeling forward along with Ander at his side but The Black Watch draw their swords.

“What is the meaning on this? Put those swords down now!” Arion bellows.

“Without Commander Tilton in court, The Black Watch have fallen in line.” She says to explain the Black Watch’s change of mind and their current actions.

“I have assurances the Council with ratify my ascension by nightfall and will remove Amberle Elessedil’s right to the throne when she, or if she returns. Which I'm sure won't be very hard to do, seeing as who's she's chosen to marry.” She glares at a livid Allanon.

“This is not happening. None of that is happening. I'm going to rain down merry hell on you bunch of…”

“What my brother is trying to say is that, this is treason. What you are doing is treason.” Ander speaks through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth.

“Take him.” Councillor Kael speaks with a triumphant glint in her eye.

“You are not to lay a hand on him!” Allanon marches forward.

“I was right. I knew there was no honour left in these walls.” Arion glances up at Allanon.

Whom is horrified at the sudden turn of events.

“Guys.” Ander starts but Allanon and Arion push him behind them.

“You wanna get to your King, my brother?” Arion yells at them all furiously.

“Then you're going to have to go through us!”

“That can be arranged. Take all of them down to the dungeons.” Councillor Kael orders.

“Try it!” Arion snarls, grabbing his sword from where he'd been storing it by his side, glancing towards Allanon, who stands by his side.

“You just try it but, believe me. None of you.” He looks between them all.

“Are laying a hand on the King.”

 

Elsewhere, in The Four Lands…

 

Riding her horse across a long, picturesque beach, Diana Tilton does not stop until she is entering the mouth of a large cave.

She is cut off from all sources of light the second she enters.

She is not afraid. She knows what she is here to do and she will complete her mission.

Ander gave her an instruction, a command.

For him, she will do this with no qualms.

Only for Ander.

“Hello?” She calls clearly, dripping down from her horse, scroll in hand.

“Show yourself.” She requests, even if it is more of an order than a request.

Stepping forward when she hears a familiar growl.

“That's far enough, Commander.” Slanter’s voice emerges from the darkness.

“How did you know where to find us?” 

He appears with many more Gnomes at his side.

A startling amount of Gnomes.

“The King sent me.” She responds plainly.

“What does Eventine know of our plans?” Slanter enquires, both cautious and confused.

Diana is not intimidated in the slightest when she is surrounded by a pack of Gnomes.

There are hundreds of them.

“Eventine’s dead.” She informs him.

“Arion was pushed down to fourth in line to the throne.” She adds, digging around in her pocket for the scroll.

“King Ander sent me to deliver this to you. He's assumed the throne.” She places the scroll in his hand.

“Not for long it seems.” Slanter comments after skimming through the writing on the scroll.

“I've convinced the other tribes to fight the Demons. I wasn't expecting an Elvin Civil War.” He retorts as he hands the scroll back.

“No one was.” Diana sighs, yet satisfied to hear that there will be more help when the time comes to battle the Demons.

“Now.” She starts, looking the Gnome in the eyes.

“Will you help us?”

 

Meanwhile, at Safehold...

 

The two skeletal women continuing to float around Amberle, Eretria and Wil.

Taunting them individually.

Their attention now fixed upon Eretria.

“The Princess saves the world. The Princess gets everything.” The hiss at her her, their long bony fingers outstretched and teasing with her.

“Happily ever after.” 

“I doubt she'll even give you anything. You are still a Rover after all.” 

“She doesn't get Wil.” Eretria murmurs, trying to ignore the taunts.

“I don't care about the coin. Not anymore.” She shakes her head.

“You think they're your friends. That they truly care about you?” The hiss.

“They don't. They're lying. They don't trust you. They pity you. Like a stay dog.” One begins to his in her ear, climbing upon her shoulders.

“All alone and unwanted.” They cackle.

“I'm not alone. I'm not unwanted!” Eretria screams at them.

“Wil wants me. Wil cares about me and I am not alone. I have them. I have Wil. I have Amberle and I have Mag. I am not alone anymore and I'm never going to be alone again!” She cries to encouraging nods from Wil and Amberle.

“You're right. You have us and I am going to be your friend. I will never forget what you've done for me, Eretria. You are my friend.” Amberle tries to help.

“And I'm never leaving you. I care about you so much. You are always going to have a home when you're with me. You're not alone. You have us.” Wil promises her.

“It's you or them.” The Guardians continue to try and tempt her to harm them.

“I know it's a really, really bad time to say it but my timing is never right and I doubt it ever will be but Eretria…” Wil stops, taking a deep breath.

“Eretria I love you.” 

Eretria freezes in place at the admission.

Wil, loves her?

He actually, truly loves her?

“You hear that, you evil bitches?” Eretria snarls up at the women when she can finally form the words after the initial shock.

That someone loves her.

That for the first time she has heard the words ‘I love you.’ Directed at her.

“I am loved and I am cared for. I am not alone!” She launches her knife at them but one flick of their hand causes the knife to double back on her, slicing through Eretria's palm.

“Eretria!” Wil catches her when she cries out from the sudden slice.

“God, those bitches are dead!” Eretria snarls but Wil's hold on her wrist restrains her.

“Eretria, your hand…” He starts, both his and Amberle's eyes fixated upon the cut on Eretria's palm.

The blood is levitating, soaring upwards.

Out of her hand directly toward the point on the very top of the sculpture of the Seed.

The one Eretria had drawn their attention towards before they were attacked.

Her blood is being sucked in to it through the very point, travelling through the sculpture.

“What's happening to her?” Amberle whispers immediately, both her and Wil crowding around Eretria.

Unsure of what to do.

Should they try to stop what is happening or…

“She is a child.” One of the skeletal women hiss, hint of awe to her voice.

“Of the Armageddon.” The second finishes.

“Filii Apocalypsi.” Amberle looks between Wil and Amberle.

“Is Eretria?” She finishes as Eretria begins to to rise to her feet.

“My body is the vessel.” She starts to move towards the sculpture of the seed.

Knowing now what it means.

What the words mean and what the sculpture is for…

“My blood is the key.” She finishes, glancing once at Wil and Amberle before striding up toward the sculpture of the seed.

Placing her hand face down on the spike.

It shoots through her hand and the pain is excruciating.

Her blood beginning to seep through the sculpture.

Turning the pale icy blue of it red with her blood as it takes it from her.

Wil and Amberle are immediately both startled, worried and horrified at the sight of the sculpture sucking Eretria's blood from her hand.

Yet, they don’t have time to protest or ask questions.

Not when a light suddenly rips into existence from out of nowhere.

A blinding white light that soon turns into a fiery red.

Orangey-red flames.

The Bloodfire…

 

Meanwhile… at Arborlon.

 

“CHARGE!” Arion screams, preparing to launch himself at The Black Watch.

Sword outstretched, beginning to duel with the members of The Black Watch that engage him in combat.

“This is ridiculous. Stop this now!” Ander shouts.

“You have no power, Ander Elessedil. You are nothing. You were always nothing. I am the…” Kael lets out a screech as she and several members of both the Elvin Council and a The Black Watch are thrown back across the room by a serge of magic that Allanon releases.

“Okay…” Ander holds up his hand, only to be cut off by a member of The Black Watch advancing on him, only to be taken out from behind by Arion, who wheels forward, slicing the man’s leg with his sword.

“Listen to me! I am the King!” Ander exclaims, angry and fury within his own voice.

“You are no King and your niece is no Queen. The descendants of Eventine Elessedil are nothing but a bunch…” Kael is cut off by Allanon launching her across the room with a powerful blast of his magic.

Turning once to where Ander stands shaking his head and to where Arion is trying to fight of members of The Black Watch.

He knows what Ander is thinking.

It can't be like this.

He remembers his own words as well.

There is still honour within these walls.

This. This is not honorable.

Not honorable at all.

“Both of you out now. Now!” Allanon bellows at them, pushing Arion’s chair and Ander towards the door.

Yelling out an incantation in ancient Druid as he follows them.

“Seize that Druid!” Kael screams furiously as Allanon continues to hiss out an enchantment.

The Black Watch storming towards him but the second Allanon steps out of the throne room the members of The Black Watch are stopped by an force field.

Similar to the one Allanon had summoned back at The Forbidding.

“Undo this. Now!” Kael snarls when she realises what Allanon has done.

“No.” Allanon replies in a rather calm manner.

“This is treason!” 

“Treason? You were about to arrest the King of Arborlon!” Allanon snaps back.

“And I am the King.” Ander states, patting Allanon’s shoulder as he moves to stand in front of his brother and his best friend.

“Which is why, this? This is the perfect solution.” Ander smirks somewhat, before turning to Arion and Allanon.

“Come on.” He looks to them both.

“Let's get some actual work done.”

 

“How long is that force field going to last, Druid?” Arion enquires from where he has positioned himself in The Sanctuary.

“Awhile.” Allanon mutters.

“Long enough for Diana…”

“Yes.” Allanon assures Ander, whom nods.

“Thank you.” 

“She wanted to chain you up in the dungeons. I was not about to allow that to happen to you.” Allanon retorts.

“Seriously?” Arion mutters, shaking his head in disbelief and bemusement.

“Yes, quite.”

“If anyones getting chained up in the dungeons it’s her!” Arion snarls angrily.

“I don't disagree.” Allanon admits before turning to Ander.

“Give me a moment. There was an incident with Bandon.”

“Again?” Ander’s eyes widen.

“Regrettably so.”

“Chain him up to.” Arion interjects.

“Ignore him.” Ander mouths to Allanon.

“I must speak with him.” Allanon states.

“Of course. Would you like me to…”

“No. No, I have no idea what state Bandon will be in when I arrive and I do not want you to be harmed.” Allanon replies.

“Alright, fine but be careful. Okay?” Ander gives him a you-better-listen-to-me-and-not-get-yourself-hurt kind of look.

Allanon just gives him a dry smile before walking away.

 

“Allanon.” Bandon sniffs, wiping the tears from his eyes the second Allanon enters the room.

“Thank god.” He whispers as Allanon crosses the room to get to his side.

“Where's Catania, please tell me…”

“She is safe and that is all you need to know.” Allanon responds gently.

“Oh thank god. Thank god. I was. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want…”

“I know. I know you did not intend or wish to hurt her. I know but unfortunately, you did.”

“Which is why I don't want her here. I don't want her or anyone I care about anywhere near me except you because I know. I know you can handle it if he…” He clutches his head.

“If The Dagda Moor takes over.” Allanon speaks in a matter of fact tone.

Bandon nods, trying to keep himself from breaking down into tears again.

“You're making a sensible decision.” Allanon responds, placing a hand on Bandon’s shoulder mere seconds before he lets out a pained groan and begins to clutch his head.

“Bandon?” Allanon tightens his grip on the boys shoulder.

‘He's lying to you!’ The Dagda Moor forces his way back into Bandon's mind.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He keeps coming back, he keeps.” Bandon lets out another cry as the face of The Dagda Moor fills his vision, every thought in his head replaced by The Dagda Moor.

“I can fight him!” Bandon practically screams through the sadness, the pain and the exhaustion from holding on.

Holding onto his sanity.

Holding onto himself…

‘Kill him. He's lying to you!’ The Dagda Moor’s face and thoughts penetrate his mind once again.

“Bandon, Bandon listen to me. Look at me. Look at me!” Allanon grips his head tightly, forcing Bandon to look directly at him.

“You must fortify yourself.” He instructs sternly.

“Fortify yourself!” He commands as Bandon cries out from the pain. 

The agonizing pain.

The Dagda Moor is here, his is ripping him out of his body again.

Bandon tries to stop him. Tries to force him out and far away where he cannot be harmed anymore.

He fights to hold on with all his might but The Dagda Moor tears straight through.

Pulling away from The Druid, The Dagda Moor, now in complete control of Bandon’s body uses it to stand the boy up.

Allanon knows what's happening. 

It breaks his heart that he cannot stop it.

That The Dagda Moor is using Bandon's body as a vessel at this very moment.

Allanon just knows it.

The look in his eyes tells Allanon that Bandon is gone.

“You talk about my gift. You tell me that I'm important and then you use me and toss me aside.” The Dagda Moor uses Bandon to taunt The Druid.

“You sent me to that thing. To my imprisonment.” He continues, believing that by saying these words through Bandon could somewhat break some of those defenses The Druid had built up within.

“Demons may have killed my family but you. You have taken everything else.”

“Everything I have done I have done for the safety of Amberle and The Four Lands and to protect Bandon.” Allanon states, knowing that Bandon is not who he is speaking with at this moment.

“You're nothing but an outcast from an order of dead men.” He retorts, raising his hand.

“Perhaps it's time you joined them!”

Allanon raises his staff immediately to block Bandon's blast of magic, digging it into the ground firmly.

“This is not you Bandon.” He hisses.

“No, Allanon. This is me. Stronger than anyone could ever imagine. Stronger than you even!” He launches out another powerful blast of magic which, is again intercepted by Allanon’s staff.

Again and again, it is intercepted by Allanon’s staff until Allanon realizes what he must do.

Using the staff, powered with the magic it has absorbed Allanon sends an even more powerful blast at Bandon, sending the boy sailing across the room, slamming hard into the bed.

Lowering his staff, Allanon lets out a remorseful sigh.

He hadn't wanted to do that.

That wasn't Bandon.

That was the sheer evil of The Dagda Moor.

He waits until the staff has powered down before walking towards Bandon's motionless form.

Taking a seat on the chair opposite which, he had remembered sitting in during the time Bandon was sealed within The Dagda Moor’s prison, keeping a watchful eye over Bandon, Allanon takes the boys hand in his and squeezes his fingers.

“I am sorry, for everything that I have done.” He apologizes, a sad look in his warm brown eyes.

“And all that is yet to come.”

 

“He is not a lost cause!” Ander exclaims for what feels like the umpteenth time to a complaining Arion.

“Yes he is. That boy is nothing compared to what is to come. I can't believe The Druid is even wasting his time.” Arion mutters, the two having been discussing Bandon since Allanon had left.

“He cares about him.”

“He cares too much.” Arion retorts.

“I wouldn't say that. You know he'd put the safety of The Four Lands over anything. Anything at all, except maybe Amberle.” Ander points out.

“Well he's not doing much to help it now.” Arion grumbles.

“You're just pissed that he didn't let you continue to fight your way through the council.” Ander remarks.

“No I'm not! I got some pretty good attacks in back there. I'm not apologizing to Diana for what I did to her soldiers, by the way.” He adds quickly.

“I wasn't expecting you to, in fact. We’re getting a new Black Watch as well as a new Council when all of this is over.” Ander informs his brother clearly.

“If this is ever over.” Arion grumbles.

“It will be. I have faith.” Ander smiles somewhat.

“Faith in what exactly?” Arion gives him a look.

“Faith in Amberle, Allanon, Diana. You.” Ander admits.

“Faith in me? Wow. The world must be ending.” Arion snorts.

“No matter what's happened between us recently, you are my big brother and I still love you. Even after…”

“What I did to The Druid?”

“We’re not going to talk about that. Not now, not ever again.” Ander says with a raise of his hand.

“Pretty sure Amberle’s never going to speak to me again.” Arion murmurs.

“I wouldn't be surprised.” Ander sighs.

“Neither would I. What I did was wrong and stupid. I see that now and I've. Well, I've got to live with it.” He gestures down to his chair.

“I've been trying to. I don't know, redeem myself somewhat. I don't think I'm doing a very good job of it but…”

“Yeah you are.” Ander cuts him off.

“You've stood by my side through the past few days and they have been challenging days. That’s all I want, Arion. For your help, for your guidance. You're my big brother and the fact that you are standing by my side right now. That means the world and more to me, okay?” 

“Did you seriously just say standing?” Arion raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah I did.” Ander groans with his eyes closed.

“Oh brother I do…” Arion is cut off by the sudden appearance of Diana and the Gnome, Slanter in the doorway.

“Diana.” Ander rises to his feet when he sees them both.

“What the hell is going on?” She crosses the room to get to him.

“Why are…”

“The Black Watch have turned against us. The Druid sealed them and the Elvin Council in the throne room for being a bag of dicks. They tried to put us in the dungeons!” Arion exclaims.

His fury at what has happened still there and still incredibly strong.

“You are definitely getting a new Black Watch when this is all over.” Ander looks down at her.

“Don't you worry about that, I will be.” Diana mutters, anger evident in her own voice.

“Thank you.” Ander nods to her before he and Arion turn to face Slanter, who stands in the doorway.

A mix of emotions consuming Arion as he looks at the Gnome who murdered his older brother.

He remains silent though.

This could be the only way that they actually get anywhere by using this Gnome.

Keeping his mouth shut is a necessity.

“I'm sorry about your King but I do believe that you, King Ander are the ruler the Four Lands needs.” Slanter speaks politely to Ander.

“I hope you're right. How many are with you?” He enquires.

“Five thousand, in the caves beyond the city.” Slanter responds.

“It's quite a sight.” Diana adds with a wide smirk.

“My men await your orders.” Slanter continues.

“King.”

Ander is elated, a wide smile appearing at his lips.

“We move tonight.” He states to the room.

“Gather your men.”

 

Meanwhile, in Safehold…

 

Eretria lets out a cry of pain as the sculpture of the seed continues to take the blood from her veins.

She can feel the loss of blood as well as the sharp sting that indicates the small spike sticking out of her hand.

There is a searing, burning pain racing down her arm and when she looks to it, she realizes that the map is being removed from both her skin and her blood.

Wil keeps a worried eye on her as Amberle focuses herself on the Bloodfire.

“I need to get inside.” She tells Wil and Eretria, moving forth to do exactly that.

“We will not let you steal the power of the Bloodfire!” The Guardians scream at her, their long fingers pointing in her direction as they block her path.

“She's the one. Kill the bearer of the seed!” They hiss, preparing themselves to attack Amberle.

Grabbing her arm, Wil pulls her to the bench which Mag is hiding beneath.

“Mag, stay under there and don't come out until I tell you, okay?” He calls down to her.

“Okay.” She makes sure he knows that she understands.

“Amberle, run for the flame. I'll cover you.” Wil turns to her, gripping his friends arm once for good luck.

“Now, go!”

Racing away the second Wil says to go, the Guardians immediately fixate on her.

“Don't let her get away!” One screams as Eretria glances towards Amberle, a pained expression upon her face as the blood in her body is slowly drained from her.

“Hey, crazy lady!” Wil calls to the Guardians Of The Bloodfire.

Blasting the first one with the Elfstones with no difficulty at all to summon the power this time.

With the burning sensation running down his arm, Wil fights against the restraint the first skeletal woman puts up, groaning in pain as he feels the hot burning sensation rip through his body.

He wins the fight. The creature becoming nothing but skin and bone when forced into the Bloodfire.

The other letting out a scream in anguish as it watches its partner die.

Retracting the power of the Elfstones for a moment, Wil looks over to Amberle.

“Now, go! Go!” He encourages her, watching as she runs towards the Bloodfire before taking on the remaining monster.

Focusing the hot, blue burning power of the Elfstones on her this time as Amberle races to the Bloodfire.

“It's okay. It's okay.” Wil turns his head to Amberle when she turns back once to look at him and Eretria, nodding to her as he keeps the power of the Elfstones trained on the monster.

Nodding back, glancing once more between Wil, Eretria and Mag, Amberle steps up to face the red flames of the Bloodfire.

‘Allanon.’ She calls to him in the final seconds.

If entering the Bloodfire kills her she needs him to know that she loves him.

It could destroy her. It could rip her apart exactly like that creature who had proclaimed herself to be the Guardian Of The Bloodfire.

Which is why she needs Allanon to know that she loved him.

That she loved him until her final minutes.

‘Amberle.’ She hears his deep voice in her mind.

‘Amberle, what is it?’

‘Allanon.’ Amberle whispers as she begins to walk into the flames of the Bloodfire.

‘Allanon. I love you.’ Amberle cries before striding into the flames of the Bloodfire.

Bathing herself in the burning hot red flames…

The remaining Guardian lets out a screech, attacking the hand in which Wil holds his Elfstones in, knocking them out of his fingers.

Diving to the ground, Wil scrambles to regain them as the Guardian launches itself at him.

He obliterates the creature with the Elfstones exactly like he had with the other Guardian.

Looking on in horror as Amberle dissolves into the flames of the Bloodfire and when Eretria finally collapses from the extreme blood loss.

The absence of her blood causing the Bloodfire to vanish all together…

“Amberle!” Wil cries when it disappears from sight…

 

Meanwhile, In Arborlon…

 

“We must fortify the palace and prepare for a siege.” Councilor Kael addresses the rest of the Elvin Council and The Black Watch that are all stood with her in throne room.

Deciding to continue with their plans seeing as they are all concealed in this room, courtesy of The Druid.

“And The Sanctuary?” One member of The Black Watch enquires.

“The Ellcrys is beyond saving.” She states.

“You're wrong.” Ander's voice calls out from behind them.

The Elvin Council and all members of The Black Watch spin around in an instant, watching as Ander, Arion, Commander Tilton, The Druid and a Gnome walk confidently through the force field which disintegrates upon entry.

“The Ellcrys is this city’s only chance.” He declares, more Gnomes filling the throne room as he speaks.

“What are those creatures doing here?” One member of the Elvin Council snarls.

“The Gnomes come in peace. To fight the Demons as our allies.” Ander informs the room.

“They pledged an oath to the King.” Diana adds to back him up.

“The true King!” Both Slanter and Arion say at the exact same time, glancing at each other when they do so.

“The Gnomes are not out enemy. Not our true enemy. They are allies now and they will fight by our sides. They will show more courage than any of you ever in this room ever will.” Arion speaks in the Gnomes’ defense.

Unable to believe he's doing this but, desperate times call for desperate measures.

“My brother is correct. Our true enemy is The Dagda Moor.” Ander finishes.

“And he will not cease until every race in The Four Lands is destroyed.” Allanon continues in Ander’s defense.

“We don't need to face this alone.” Ander points out, his tone of voice desperate.

“With the Gnomes’ help, we can protect The Sanctuary until Amberle returns…”

“Madness!” Kael chooses that moment to interrupt.

“The cowardly Princess is most likely dead already.” 

“She lives and she is far from ‘the cowardly Princess’!” Allanon snarls angrily, Ander grabbing a hold of his arm to restrain The Druid he knows is becoming furious again.

He is and by the look on Arion’s face, so is he and if they're mad, Allanon must be livid.

Trying to remain calm, Allanon uses to grip his friend has on him to regain some semblance of calm.

“And when she returns with the seed, we shall restore The Forbidding.” Allanon speaks with confidence in his wife-to-be’s abilities.

“That is the only way to win this war.” He all but growls.

For a moment nobody says a word.

No one makes a move, nothing happens.

Until, one by one each member of The Black Watch begins to relinquish their weapons.

Pulling them out and placing them down upon the ground, each of them kneeling before and around Ander.

“Forgive us, Your Grace.” They chorus, all of them on the ground with their weapons resting upon the marble floor.

“All hail King Ander.” Diana adds, giving each member of her Black Watch an expectant look.

“All hail King Ander.” They repeat.

Looking up at Councilor Kael, Ander looks her dead in the eyes.

“If we fall.” He starts.

“We fall together.” He declares.

Allanon smirks at the submission from all in the room.

Yes, the Elvin Council still do not support Ander or are even beginning to entertain the possibility of Amberle being in charge when she returns but…

‘Allanon.’ Amberle's voice fills his mind with no warning at all.

‘Amberle, what is it?’ He enquires, her tone of voice causing a worried look to appear upon his handsome face.

‘Allanon, I love you.” She cries mere seconds before their connection ceases all together.

There is nothing there.

Nothing.

Silence…

‘AMBERLE!’ Allanon yells into an empty void.

“Allanon?” Ander's grip and his voice is all but muffled and muted to him.

“Allanon, what wrong. What going on?” A worried expression begins to cross the King’s face as he clutches at his friends arm.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Allanon murmurs over and over again.

Unable to comprehend what just happened.

“Allanon, you're scaring me, what's wrong? Tell me.” Ander's words become hurried and increasing in fear and worry.

“Amberle.” Allanon croaks out somehow despite the numbing feeling spreading throughout his entire body.

Blue eyes widening immediately, Ander begins to shake his head.

“No.” He starts, shaking his head again and again.

“No… No.” He groans, clutching onto Allanon's arm.

“Allanon. No…”

“She's gone.”

 

Meanwhile, at Safehold.

 

“Amberle?” Wil whispers when he lowers his aching arm, the burning sensation rushing up and down it madly.

Staring into the empty space in which Amberle and the Bloodfire was.

“Amberle!” He cries into the nothingness before him.

It's just a wall.

The Bloodfire is gone.

“Wil!” Mag’s shrill voice cries out as she leaps up from behind where she'd been hiding beneath one of the benches, racing to Wil’s side.

Shaking from the prospect of Amberle being gone.

Having seen the red flames vanish along with the Princess.

Gripping Wil’s (thankfully good) arm, Wil looks up once into her big eyes that are brimming with tears before turning to grab a hold of Eretria.

“Eretria, we have to get her out of there.” He murmurs weakly, his strength drained from using the Elfstones in such a way.

Mag lets out a cry when she sees Eretria’s motionless form, immediately drawing Wil’s attention to her as well.

“Eretria!” Wil cries, fighting to get himself onto his feet so he can run to the side of the woman that he loves.

“Mag, stay there!” He holds hand up to warn her off as he sinks down to his knees beside the unconscious Eretria.

“Come on.” He whispers, beginning to lift Eretria up from the cold stone ground, cradling her head in his hand as he lifts the rest of her body into his arms.

“Hey.” He continues, holding her close to him, trying to wake her.

“Come on. Hey, wake up.” He pats her cheek lightly.

Her head simply lolls back, her body like the one of a rag dolls in his arms.

“Hey come on.” Wil shakes her gently.

“Eretria…” He cries, his fingers moving to the side of her neck to check for a pulse.

There isn't one.

“Eretria. It's okay, it's okay. Wake up, you're okay. I've got you. I'm here. You're okay. Come on.” He shakes her again.

He just mustn't be able to find the pulse in her neck. He really needs to improve on those skills if he's going to be a healer. He thinks to himself as he reaches for her wrist.

The blood from where she'd had her hand dug into that needle getting on his fingers as he grabs her limp wrist, digging in his fingers to search for the pulse he knows he must be able to find there.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

“Eretria, Eretria, come on. It's okay, just open your eyes.” Wil continues to encourage her.

Wow, he's really got to get better at being able to find people's pulses if he wants to be a Healer. He's sure that's a really big requirement. He thinks to himself, placing a hand to her chest to feel for her heartbeat which he knows will be there…

Nothing, nothing at all.

Silence.

“Eretria.” Wil lets out a quiet cry, holding her close to him, his fingers becoming tangled in her dark hair.

“Eretria.” He weeps as he pulls her body in tighter, clutching onto the woman he loves, tears beginning to steam down his cheeks.

Mag is sobbing now as well, curled up in a small ball upon the floor.

Both she and Wil begin to release heartbroken sobs of anguish.

Amberle is gone and Eretria…

Eretria is dead.

 

Meanwhile, in Arborlon…

 

Wordlessly, King Ander, Allanon, Prince Arion, Commander Diana Tilton and Slander The Gnome form a line a head of the entire Black Watch and the Elvin Council.

Every single one of them stood before The Ellcrys in The Sanctuary.

Allanon had only spoken once more since loosing all contact with Amberle.

That the final leaf of The Ellcrys is about to fall.

Their fear, worry and grief for Amberle aside, King Ander immediately made it clear to everyone that they need to be in The Sanctuary.

The Black Watch stand in a line behind the five.

The Elvin Council stood behind them.

Diana, Arion and Slanter each hold a candle in their hand for the dying tree.

Which is about to experience its last breath of life.

The leaf snaps off the branch.

Stepping forward with his own candle tightly gripped in his hand, King Ander stand ahead of them all, a single tear running down his cheek as the leaf begins to fall.

Simmering and melting away as it does so, turning into cinders as it begins its descent towards the ground.

Allanon reaches Ander’s side as the leaf continues to float.

Reaching out for his hand, Ander grips onto Allanon's fingers tightly.

The leaf disintegrates the second it hits the floor.

That is it.

The Ellcrys has just died.

 

The death of the ancient tree sends out a wave of darkness across The Four Lands, targeting The Forbidding in particular.

Breaking down the barriers around the Demon Army.

The thousands upon thousands of Demons.

Each one set free.

The defense around The Henge, both the magic of The Ellcrys and The Druid fading away.

The Dagda Moor is free.

Slamming his staff into the ground, a twisted smile makes its way across the lips of The Dagda Moor.

“The Ellcrys is dead and I am free!” He screams in ancient Druid to the immediate screams and cheers from the army of Demons.

“We will bathe The Four Lands in Elvin blood!” He declares to twisted and malevolent screeches.

“In Elvin blood!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. The next chapter is being written whilst I'm off my feet and should be out soon. We're on to the final chapters of the story now! Thanks again for reading and all the support please comment if you can :)


	27. This Ancient Light

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Light.

Nothing but a bright white light is what fills the eyes of Amberle Elessedil.

After the burning red flames of the Bloodfire that had consumed her whole.

Running through her veins.

Then the light had appeared. This beautiful pure white light.

“Amberle Elessedil.” An unfamiliar voice fills her ears.

Blinking rapidly Amberle finds herself staring at an old man in dark robes standing across from her.

“Who…” She starts.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” The man replies with a warm smile, offering her his arm.

“Come, let me walk with you to her.” 

“Who are you?” Amberle whispers as she lowers her hands away from her face.

“My name is Bremen.” 

Bremen…

Why does that name sound so familiar? Amberle wonders to herself.

Thinking back to…

“You're… You're Allanon's mentor.” She whispers when it dawns on her.

Remembering the name of this man being mentioned many a time on those days Allanon would tell her stories of his past.

The nights they'd spend together curled up in each other's arms on blankets, beneath a warm blue night sky full of stars.

“Yes, I am.” He chuckles lightly. 

Allanon would always speak very highly of this man.

He once said that he was like a father to him and guided him.

Turning him into the man and powerful Druid he is today.

Smiling back, Amberle takes his offered arm.

Knowing that she has nothing to fear in the presence of this man.

“So you are the woman that stole the heart of my favorite apprentice.” He starts as they begin to walk down a long, endless beach.

Reminding Amberle very much of the beach upon which Allanon's cave resides.

Blushing, Amberle doesn't know what to say in response.

“I approve of his choice.” He comments.

“You are an incredibly brave, dedicated, fierce, compassionate and selfless woman. You are unlike other Princess’s I have encountered before.” He compliments her.

“That's kind of you to say.”

“It's the truth.” Bremen replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Allanon always spoke very highly of you to me. I can't believe I'm actually getting the chance to meet you.” Amberle admits with a smile of her own.

“Ahh Allanon was always a good boy. He was more of a son to me than an apprentice, a very dear son. I loved him, I still do. It means a lot to me that he has found happiness and I am very glad it is someone like you that he found it in.” He continues.

“What was he like all those years ago?” Amberle enquires with a secret smile.

“Has he not told you his stories?” Bremen raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, he has but I know Allanon very well. I know there are things he probably hasn't told me. Perhaps, some more, should we say embarrassing stories?” Amberle smirks.

“Ahh there are many, many of those. Especially ones of magical mishaps.” 

“I'm intrigued.” 

“First week as my apprentice he managed to blast his own eyebrows off.”

Amberle tries her hardest not to let out an amused cackle at the thought of an eyebrow less Allanon.

“It amused me more that he tried to magically re attach them, hoping I wouldn't notice.” Bremen smirks.

“Did you?”

“Oh yes. It was very, very obvious.” Bremen smiles to another amused snort from Amberle.

“What I must tell you though, your highness is that you and Allanon together will help the order of the Druids continue and the two of you are vitally important to their survival.” He informs her.

“What do you mean?” Amberle frowns somewhat.

“There are other that will emerge and without the two of you they cannot fight what is to come.” He speaks in a mysterious tone.

“Well now I can see where Allanon gets it from.” Amberle can't help but note.

Smiling, Bremen chuckles softly.

“I wish the two of you nothing but happiness. Happiness that you two shall be able to enjoy when this battle is over.” He tells her.

“We are going to end this. Allanon and I, we’re going to save The Four Lands.” Amberle promises.

“I know and if it is to come to pass then it shall come to pass today.” He continues in the same mysterious tone he'd used before.

“Here we are.” He states, extending an arm to where a woman stands nearby, looking out to sea.

The woman is tall, dressed in a pure white, practically shimmering dress. Her long brown hair in gentle waves tumbling down her back.

Bremen doesn't have to explain anything to her.

That is The Ellcrys.

“I wish you all the luck, Amberle Elessedil.” He squeezes her arm briefly.

“Thank you.” Amberle replies with a smile.

“Look after him.” He murmurs as he releases her, squeezing both of her hands once more.

“You two are what The Four Lands needs. Without, it will fall into darkness. I and the rest of the order. We put our faith in you both.” He states.

“Good luck.” He whispers before vanishing from sight all together.

Almost like he was never there at all.

Staring into the distance for a moment, Amberle bows her head.

It was a pleasure to finally meet the man that had trained Allanon.

She will never forget that conversation.

Now, she must complete her quest.

Taking confident strides towards the woman in white, Amberle pauses momentarily when she begins to turn around.

“We are out of time Amberle.” She states in a soft, almost mystical voice.

“The last leaf has fallen in Arborlon.” 

The Ellcrys is dead? 

Amberle feels a cold sensation race through her body, accompanied with the feeling of dread at the words the woman states.

The woman Amberle knows.

This is the true form of The Ellcrys.

Her voice the one Amberle has heard since she was a child.

Her footsteps become quicker and yet not at the same time.

It feels as if she is walking across the wonderland of a beach in slow motion.

“I can't believe it's really you.” She finds herself saying when she is much closer to the woman.

“I've been listening to your voice since I was just a girl.”

“You were never just a girl.” The Ellcrys turns slowly around to face her.

Amberle gasps.

It's as if she were looking into a mirror.

The Ellcrys looks exactly like her.

Amberle has so many questions.

She really does and she knows that she will probably never have them answered.

They are out of time. Amberle needs to fix this now.

“Every step you’ve taken was meant to bring you here.” She informs Amberle.

“The Bloodfire is the Earth’s life force. It's where the past, present and the future meet.” She explains softly.

“It was destiny to come here, with the new Seed that shall revive me.” 

“But I don't understand.” Amberle finds herself saying.

She does want answers. She cannot be left with all these questions.

“Why me?”

“You were Chosen, like I once was. Fate has tied us to The Ellcrys, Amberle. When you have lived a long and full life and it is your time, you will take my place here. You will become The Ellcrys and The Druid, Allanon. He will take his mentors place. The two of you will watch over The Four Lands for eternity.” She gently tells an amazed Amberle.

“Yet that.” She beams.

“That will not be for many, many years. You will life your life for as long as you can. Now? Now you can simply revive me with the seed that I require. Do you have it to give me?” She extends her hand towards Amberle.

“Yes, I have the Seed.” Amberle pulls it out from the safe place Allanon had tucked it into, unwrapping the velvet cloth from around it.

The Ellcrys smiles brightly before wrapping her hand around Amberle’s.

The Seed beginning to glow in their joined hands.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Eretria.” Wil speaks through his tears, shaking her unresponsive body.

“Come on, come on honey, don't… Don't do this to me.” Wil's fingers stroke over her now cool cheek.

“I can't lose you too. I won't, please.” Wil is begging now.

“I love you.” He sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks as he breaks down into heartbroken sobs once more, holding Eretria to him.

“Please come back.” He cries.

He isn't the only one either.

Mag is sobbing to, still curled up in a ball on the cold, stone floor.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

They were all supposed to make it back alive.

Eretria should not have died.

Wil can't.

Wil can't lose her.

Not like his mom.

He won't.

He won't stand by helpless again.

He couldn't save his mom from the illness from consuming her.

There was nothing he could do to save Allanon from Arion’s blade, even if Allanon had come back to them.

It still haunts Wil that there was nothing he could do.

Just like now.

He can't do anything to bring her back.

The woman he loves.

“No, no.” Wil begins to mutters, raising his hand to his face to wipe away his tears.

There is a way.

He is not going to accept her death.

There is a way. He knows it.

He just has to fight for it.

‘If I had magic why didn't it help me save my mom?’ Wil had asked Allanon the day they met and Allanon had told him a brief version of the story Wil was about to experience.

‘It could've.’ Allanon had replied.

‘If you knew how to unlock it.’

Which is why Wil has begun to fumble around in his pocket for the Elfstones.

He is not going to lose Eretria.

Staring at the stones in the palm of his hand, Wil watches as they begin to light up.

The harsh but vibrant light shining out.

Gripping them tightly and making a fist around them Wil does what he hopes will work.

What he thinks he might be able to unlock the power of them with.

Love.

“Eretria.” He whispers, clutching the stones tightly until they begin to burn his hand.

Searing hot and painfully.

Opening his eyes when the pain gets too much, Wil realizes with wide eyes that the Elfstones are glittering.

Aqua blue glitter rising up from the palm of his hand.

From the Elfstones…

With a newly formed sense of hope and optimism, Wil squeezes them tightly, beginning to hover them over Eretria.

Watching as the aqua blue glitter begins to swirl around her, engulfing her in a hot blue light.

Closing his eyes, Wil holds her close and presses the Elfstones against her chest.

Over her still heart.

Eretria comes to life the second the aqua blue light shimmers over her whole body.

Reviving her and returning her to life.

“Oh.” Wil lets out an almost inhuman sound as he realizes what has happened.

That it worked…

“Oh my god.” He whispers.

She's alive.

He brought her back…

“I got you. I got you.” Wil whispers hurriedly when she begins to panic, breathing heavily as she tries to remember what happened and where she is.

Aware that she is in Wil’s arms and that he has his head resting against her own, his fingers in her hair.

Looking a total mess himself.

She remembers the Bloodfire, Amberle walking inside of it, the loss of blood. Those creepy-ass women who'd proclaimed themselves to be the ‘guardians of the Bloodfire.’

Wil telling her that he loves her…

“Eretria!” Mag's voice startles her from the side of the room.

Mag having not been able to move from the shock of what she had just witnessed.

Eretria had been dead but now, she's back. She's alive.

Wil magically brought her back.

Yet now she is certain that Eretria is alright, she rises to her feet and races quickly over to her, throwing herself into Eretria's arms.

“Oh, okay… Uh…” Eretria is startled once more by Mag practically crushing her with a tight hug.

“Wil, what happened?” She looks up at the crying Wil as she pats Mag’s matted hair.

“You lost too much blood. I thought you were…” Wil trails off, knowing that if he says it he's going to start sobbing again.

“You were dead!” Mag all but sobs again herself as she holds onto Eretria, who's eyes widen again.

She was dead?

To be fair, that actually explains a lot.

“But the Stones brought you back.” Wil says quickly and with a smile this time, his fingers still caressing Eretria’s cheek.

Beaming at her with tears of happiness now in his eyes, Wil leans forward to kiss her forehead once, her lips second.

“I guess you're a Healer after all.” Eretria jokes against his lips.

Wil lets out a loud laugh, holding both Eretria and Mag close to him.

Not wanting to let go.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Wil mutters into her hair as he holds onto her.

Eretria, now with somewhat more strength in her arms, rises up slightly, hugging both Wil and Mag to her.

Her family.

This is her family.

Her, Wil, Mag and…

Eretria stiffens.

There's someone missing.

Amberle…

Releasing her grip on Wil and Mag, Eretria begins to look around, a panicked look in her eyes.

“Where is she?” She stares into the void in which the Bloodfire once was.

It terrifies her when Wil starts to cry again.

“She.. Uh. She…” He sniffs through his tears as he tightens his hold on Eretria and Mag.

“She didn't make it out.” He admits, trembling and crying as he does.

“No.” Eretria whispers.

She is not having this.

She is having every single member of her family in this room.

Wil. Mag and Amberle.

Wil never gave up on her when she was actually dead and she is not going to give up on Amberle.

Her friend…

There is also the matter of most definitely being murdered in a horrible way by The Druid looming if she can't save Amberle.

She promised to take care of Amberle.

She is going to keep that promise to her friends.

She is bringing her friend back even if it kills her again.

“We need to open it back up.” Eretria states immediately.

“But it killed you last time.” Mag whispers, moving from her position wrapped around Eretria when Eretria begins to sit up.

“We only need it open long enough for Amberle to get the hell out of the Bloodfire.” Eretria points out, before holding out her hands.

Allowing Wil and Mag to help her up onto her feet.

Keeping his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her stood up, Wil winces with both fear and upset for Eretria when she impales her hand on the small needle at the very top of the sculpture of the seed again.

Eretria lets out a cry when the blood is sucked from her palm again.

Allowing Wil and Mag’s physical hold on her to ground her.

To get her through this.

“AMBERLE!” She screams the second the Bloodfire reappears.

“AMBERLE!”

Her voice can be heard from within the Bloodfire.

Still stood, smiling at The Ellcrys and their joined hand that covers the Seed that will save The Ellcrys, Amberle turns her head when she hears the sound of her name.

Eretria, Wil and Mag’s voices.

“Go.” The Ellcrys beams at her.

“Go to them, return to Arborlon. You have everything you need.” She gazes down at the Seed in their joined hands.

Taking it back, Amberle wraps the now glittery silver Seed that shimmers with a white light and a fiery red-orange glow back up into the velvet and safely pockets it.

“I enjoy our conversations Amberle and they will continue when you have revived me properly. It has been a pleasure to meet you face to face.” The Ellcrys smiles, wrapping her arms around Amberle in a comforting, warm embrace.

“I'm so glad I got to meet you.” Amberle smiles back when The Ellcrys releases her.

“Now go.” The Ellcrys pushes her towards the reopened Bloodfire.

“Go save us all.”

 

From within the temple, Wil, Mag and Eretria continue to scream Amberle's name.

“Wil!” Mag tugs on his arm when she sees the figure of Amberle beginning to appear within the Bloodfire.

“Let go. You can let go now!” Wil encourages Eretria when Amberle comes running out of the flames.

Ripping her hand off of the needle, Eretria begins to run with Wil and Mag towards Amberle.

The four meeting in the middle.

Holding onto each other in one big, tight group embrace.

Never wanting to let go of one another.

“Oh thank god.” Wil whispers into both Amberle and Eretria’s hair as he holds them and Mag.

Amberle just beams, holding onto Wil and holding onto Eretria, Mag squished up in the middle of them.

Amberle has never been so relived to see them in all her life.

This is when she knows.

That these three people.

They are not just her friends.

They are her family.

“Hey what happened in there?” Wil asks eventually, when they finally break apart.

“It's very hard to explain.” Amberle replies, one hand on Wil’s shoulder and the other against Eretria's hair as she looks at the two and down at Mag in relief.

“But you have the seed?” Eretria grips her arm.

“Yes. Yes I do and it is ready to be placed in The Ellcrys to revive but…” Amberle pauses.

“Oh god what.” Wil tries not to groan.

“Who has to die?” Eretria folds her arms.

“Oh no one. No one. I just have to put the seed into The Ellcrys. That's fine and sorted but. The last leaf has fallen in Arborlon.” She reveals to immediate looks of panic, anxiousness and fear from Wil, Mag and Eretria.

All of them knowing what that means.

“The Dagda Moor is free.”

 

Elsewhere in The Four Lands...

 

Thousands upon thousands of Demons stand in a line stretching across a large expanse of land.

Roars and snarls erupting from them all.

Vicious, victorious sounds.

They are free from The Forbidding.

They will march upon Arborlon with The Dagda Moor as their leader.

The Dagda Moor stands ahead of them all.

His grotesque form stood upon a high stone.

Long talons gripping onto his staff.

He speaks to his army in ancient Druid.

“Today is the beginning of our retribution.” He begins his long awaited speech.

“Today we begin our march to the Elvin City.” He snarls animalistically to instant cheers and screeches from the Demons.

“Tomorrow we spill their blood.”

 

Meanwhile, in Arborlon…

 

Gripping onto the now deceased Ellcrys, Allanon forces his magic into the tree.

Doing anything he possibly can to keep it going for long enough to allow him to find out what happened to her.

What happened to Amberle.

She is gone.

He cannot sense her presence and their connection is gone.

He fights to bring The Ellcrys to life with all of his power to find the truth...

Tears pooling in his sad brown eyes…

‘Allanon?’ Amberle's voice suddenly appears in his head out of nowhere.

Their connection restored and the warmth that he always feels from having her connected to him returning.

‘Amberle.’ He breathes, practically holding onto The Ellcrys for dear life as he is immediately overcome with relief.

‘Ohh thank god. Thank god.’ He whispers, breathing quickly as he tries to recompose himself.

‘What is it? What's wrong? Don't worry. You don't have to explain. I know The Ellcrys has died. That the last leaf has fallen but don't worry. I've got the Seed, I've immersed it in the Bloodfire, I've met The Ellcrys and I have one hell of a story to tell you but I'm coming, I'm coming back.’ She explains to him quickly.

‘Amberle.’ He murmurs.

Overjoyed, of course by her words and even more relived than before at the fact that she has immersed the seed in the Bloodfire and is returning to Arborlon.

‘Are you okay? What is it?’ She presses softly.

‘It must have been the Bloodfire.’ Allanon mutters.

Why didn't he think of that?

Entering the Bloodfire must have cut them off due to the change in dimension Amberle was evidently in.

It was just the Bloodfire.

Amberle is alive.

She is returning home to save them all.

‘I thought…’ He starts.

‘The connection must have been interrupted between us when you entered the Bloodfire. I. I couldn't reach you and it was like you were.” He pauses.

‘Allanon…’ Amberle sighs when she realizes what must have happened.

‘I thought something had happened to you.’ He murmurs.

‘I'm fine. Allanon, I'm fine and I've got the Seed! I'm coming home. I'm coming back to you.’ She assures him.

‘Quickly I hope. The Ellcrys is gone. You need to be here.’ He states almost sternly.

‘I'm coming. I'm coming. I'll see you soon.’ She promises.

The mere thought of Amberle returning filling Allanon with a renewed sense of optimism and relief.

Relief that Amberle is alive and is returning to him.

‘I love you Allanon.’ 

‘I love you too.’ Allanon replies.

It takes everything in him to break their connection.

He would keep talking to her until she was standing right in front of him if he could.

Allanon knows what he must do though.

His duty is to now sort out those here.

To prepare them for what is to come.

“Allanon?” Ander's voice sounds out from behind him.

“Ander.” Allanon turns to face him.

“Is Amberle…” Ander stops, his eyes widening in an attempt to stop tears from filling them.

“Did she…”

“Amberle is alive. The reason I lost my connection with her is because she immersed herself in the Bloodfire. It's a completely different dimension to the one we are in. I'd try to explain it to you but…” Allanon is cut off by Ander embracing him tightly.

“Thank god.” Ander whispers, relief flooding throughout his entire body and mind at the revelation that Amberle is alive.

“Just… Thank god.” Ander continues as Allanon holds him.

“I thought. I thought when you said that you couldn't sense her anymore that she was…” He doesn't even want to say it.

“She is alive, Ander.” Allanon states firmly when he pulls away, gripping Ander's shoulders tightly and looking him in the eyes as he does so.

“She has emerged from the Bloodfire with the Seed in hand. She…”

“She's coming home?” Ander interrupts, a hopeful tone to his voice.

“Yes.” Allanon nods with a somewhat smile at the thought of Amberle returning again.

Yet he has to focus on the reality of the situation.

The reality being that The Dagda Moor is also aware of this fact.

“But The Dagda Moor is aware of her presence.” Allanon relays the information to Ander.

“We must prepare.”

“I'll send word to the scouts immediately.” Ander tells Allanon with a nod of his head.

“I'll also have them move the citizens of Arborlon to the tunnels.” He adds, thinking about the innocent people of Arborlon that shall be affected by this battle.

He wants to have all the elderly, the children and those who cannot fight hidden safely away.

Knowing that, without out a doubt, that there's probably going to be many casualties when the Demon Army hits Arborlon.

“And I'll have the army mobilized.” He finishes.

“Those are wise decision, Your Highness.” Allanon replies, smiling somewhat.

Pleased with the decisions that Ander is making.

Knowing that Eventine would have been proud of him.

Extremely proud.

“First off, I'm still not used to people calling me that and second. I don't want any of that ‘Your Highness’ crap from you. Everyone else, fine but not you. You're my best friend, not to mention you are literally going to become my brother in law.” He pats Allanon's arm lightly, a beaming grin upon his face.

“Speaking of the wedding.” Allanon starts.

“It is a custom for the groom to have a best man and I was wondering if…”

“You. You want me to be your best man?” Ander's smile proceeds to grow even wider.

“Who else but my closest friend?” Allanon rests a hand on Ander’s shoulder.

“I would be honored. Absolutely honored.” Ander nods quickly, sniggering slightly.

“I am so going to throw you the most awesome bachelor party. It is going to be insane! We are going to get absolutely…”

“Perhaps you should put that enthusiasm into planning the battle to defeat the Demon Army and The Dagda Moor.” Allanon cuts him off with a brief roll of his eyes.

“Yep, but don't think I'm going to forget it!” Ander nudges him before sighing.

“Honestly, I'm just trying to distract myself from what is to happen. I'm… I’m not good at this kind of thing.” Ander admits.

“Even though him running the kingdom would have been an absolute nightmare. At least Arion would've been able to handle this better. Better than me anyway.”

“You're handling this just fine, Ander. You are.”

“You're only saying that because you're my friend. I know I'm not…”

“Ander if what you were doing was stupid or not working I would've told you. I would've set you on a better path but I haven't. I haven't had to do anything because you are handling this extremely well. You need to have more faith in your abilities Ander. I have the upmost faith in you.” Allanon assures him.

“And yet, I still feel like as soon as Amberle shows up and this is over I should just hand her the letters and crown and be like you handle this. I'm not a good enough King.” Ander reveals.

The look on Allanon's face is one of almost disappointment.

“Has it crossed your mind that Amberle might not want the crown?” Allanon points out.

“Has she said anything?” Ander raises an eyebrow at him.

“Well she is not aware of what Eventine decided before his death and the only time she's ever mentioned the throne to me is when she admitted that Prince Arion becoming King would be an absolute nightmare. She told me she wished you were in line for the throne. I promise you, Ander that she told me that you would make a great King. That you are kind and thoughtful and that is what Arborlon needs in a ruler.” Allanon tells him, squeezing his friends shoulder once more.

“You can do this, Ander.” Allanon states firmly.

“You can. Ander, thirty years ago, I stood under very similar circumstances beside your father.” 

“I know and you know idea how much it means to me that you're fighting by my side now.” Ander replies with a somewhat smile.

“Did you, uh, have any last, pre battle words of inspiration for him?” 

“Don't fail.” Is all Allanon says.

“Sounds like something you'd say.” Ander chuckles lightly before embracing his closest friend.

This is going to be difficult.

It's going to push him in ways and directions he'd never thought he'd go in.

Yet, for some reason, he believes he might just be able to pull this off.

With Allanon by his side.

 

Meanwhile, In Safehold…

 

Eretria leads the way out of the temple and through the complex labyrinth that is Safehold.

Wil follows close behind, Mag’s hand held firmly in his.

Amberle follows behind them, slightly slower seeing as she is trying to calm Allanon down.

The fact that he believed her to be dead upsets Amberle.

She cannot believe he had to endure that and of course, The Ellcrys couldn't have reassured him that she'd just entered the Bloodfire because The Ellcrys is dead.

They're out of time.

“Anyone remember how to get out of this place?” Wil calls when he believes that it's been silent for too long.

Nothing but the sounds of their hurried footsteps could be heard before he chose to open his mouth.

“I'm working on it!” Eretria calls, her mind focused on trying to remember the many intricate details of the map that had been burned onto her body and seared onto her mind.

There is a faint memory there for her of it. It left a permanent mark on her for sure.

“And when we do, how do we get back to Arborlon?” Amberle adds.

Eretria just sighs and shakes her head.

“Nobody said it was gonna be easy.”

“We’re gonna make it.” Wil declares determinedly, his voice filled with hope and optimism.

“We just have to…” His words are cut short by a horrifyingly familiar roar.

Large silhouettes appearing on the walls.

Trolls.

“RUN!” Amberle cries as they take off.

Running for their lives.

Running for everybody's lives.

 

Arborlon

 

“The Demons outnumber us a thousand to one.” Ander states plainly, stood in the throne room over the table.

One large map of Arborlon set out before them.

They use chess pieces to create markings upon it.

“We cannot beat them in the field. It would be an impossible task and we’d all end up getting killed. Suicidal.” Arion adds.

“Which is why restoring The Ellcrys is our only hope.” Ander looks to everyone in the room.

“Allanon assures me that Amberle has the Seed and is on her way.” Ander glances towards Allanon whom nods.

“As soon as I can sense her presence I will go to her and keep her safe. I will be her defense. I shall bring her to The Sanctuary. The Dagda Moor will be targeting her. I shall do everything in my power to hold him back until she can end this.” Allanon informs the room.

“Okay.” Ander nods, agreeing with every word spoken by Allanon.

“Slanter, your men will form a perimeter and push into the woods beyond The Sanctuary.” Ander continues, pushing the white pieces that symbolize the Gnomes onto one part of the map.

“Commander Tilton and I will take the Elvin Army and fortify The Sanctuary itself. We’ll be the last line of defense for whatever breaks through.” Ander states confidently as he moves the pieces symbolizing them to the place marked ‘Sanctuary.’

“I have questions.” Arion taps the table with his fingers.

“Can it not wait?” Ander glances to him.

“I just wanted to know if you were aware of the fact that I am going to be a part of the last line of defense with you and Diana.”

“No, you're not. You're going underground. To the tunnels. You're going to lead the citizens of Arborlon. Protect them.” Ander states.

“I want to be out there with you. I am going to be out there with you. You are not doing this alone.” Arion retorts, an almost angry tone to his voice.

“I won't be. I have Diana and the entire Elvin Army by my side up there.” 

“I can't just leave you out there to be possibly slaughtered.”

“Well you're gonna have to. I want you out there, by my side, I do but…”

“It's because I can't walk isn't it?” Arion folds his arms.

“They're going to target your chair. You won't be able to do anything if you can't move that chair. You are literally one of the only blood relatives I have left. I can't lose you too, not like Father.” Ander admits, emotion thick in both his voice and his deep blue eyes.

“So your decision is to put me to one side?” Arion gives him an angry look.

“My decision is to try and keep my brother safe.” Ander retorts.

“And my decision is final.”

 

Meanwhile, back at Safehold…

 

Somehow, by some miracle, Eretria manages to remember enough of the directions to find the four of them the path that shall lead them out of this twisted maze.

One large metal gate, stretching from floor to ceiling, however, blocks their path.

Thinking quickly, Wil launches himself at the gate, trying to lift it.

Thinking smartly, Amberle and Mag move to try and turn the stiff metal wheel which is at the very side of the room.

Eretria keeps watch, waiting for the Trolls that are chasing them to show.

Prepared to kill every single one of them.

“Wil help us!” Amberle yells to him when, he keeps trying to lift the gate whilst she and Mag are trying to turn the wheel.

He hadn't even realized that they'd found that wheel.

Moving quickly towards them, he applies the rest of the strength required in order to turn it enough to lift the gate up far enough to allow the four of them to get through to the other side.

“We have to go!” Eretria calls to them as they finally get most of the gate up.

“Let's go!” Wil grabs a hold of her hand, making sure Mag is the first to get to the other side before pushing both Eretria and Amberle underneath the gate to before finally himself.

Knowing that the Trolls will be able to use the open gate to, Eretria attempts to pull it down.

“Help me close this thing!” She calls to Wil, Amberle and Mag, whom immediately move to help her.

The gate is completely unmovable.

“It's stuck!” Amberle points out as the four of them strain to pull it down.

Which is when a Troll arrives.

“Just leave it. We can outrun them!” Wil thinks.

Well, he hopes they can.

Thinking both quickly, selflessly and with a heavy heart as she knows what this means.

Eretria slides back underneath the gate.

“ERETRIA!” Mag and Amberle cry out at the exact same time Wil screams.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

Using her knife, Eretria takes out the Troll quickly and expertly before, to the ultimate horror of Wil, Mag and Amberle, slides the axe she has picked up from the Troll through the rope that helps lift and close the gate.

The gate slamming shut in seconds.

Trapping Eretria on the inside with the Trolls.

“NO!” Wil screams the second he realizes what's happened.

Both Mag and Amberle crying out for her as well.

“I brought you some time.” Eretria states, trying not to look at them.

Especially not Wil…

“Use it!” She near enough screeches at them.

“NO! Eretria, no what the hell are you doing?! I can't. Don't do this. Don't do this to me, please!” Wil cries desperately, trying to get her to change her mind.

“Eretria, you can't. You can't do this. We have to go back together.” Amberle adds firmly.

“No, you have to go back! You with the Seed and Wil with the Elfstones to save your ass from those Demons you're gonna be facing soon!” Eretria shouts back before sighing and moving to the gate, taking a hold of the fingers Amberle has clutching onto the metal of the gate.

“Don't you get it? We all have a part to play. I'm doing mine. Now it's up to you. You're going to go back to Arborlon, you are going to save The Ellcrys. You're going to be the hero, Amberle, you can do this. I know you can and I believe in you because you are my friend.” Eretria states firmly.

“You are the best friend I have ever had, okay? I can't even believe I'm saying this to you after how we began but things have certainly changed between us and for the better. I am your friend and I care about you, so much, okay, Amberle? I need you to go. I need you to drag Wil’s ass and yourself back to Arborlon. You have to do this and you're going to. You're going to save The Four Lands then you're gonna get married and live happily ever after with Allanon.” She holds Amberle's hand for as long as she can.

“Eretria I can't. I can't do this. Please don't make me do this.” Amberle whispers.

“I'm going to because this is what you need to do and I will remind you again that this. It is my choice. My choice to save you guys because you three mean more to me than anything. Okay? Now go. Do not. Do not ever feel guilty about this, Amberle. Hey, if you do and this doesn't work out for me, then just find a way to remember me somehow, make a statue in Arborlon for me or name one of the many kids you and The Druid are probably going to have after me.” Eretria says with a somewhat smile, waiting to see if Amberle will smile jack and she does, through the tears sliding down her cheeks, she does.

“There. There's that smile.”

“Thank you.” Amberle whispers through her tears.

“Thank you for everything you have done for me.”

“I’d it all over again for you.” She squeezes Amberle's hand once more before letting go.

“Thank Allanon for me to. He made sure I knew I wasn't alone back in Utopia and that meant a lot to me. He's a good man and you need to marry him as soon as this all over. You here me?” Eretria smirks back at Amberle whom, tearfully nods.

“Alright.” Eretria nods, satisfied with her goodbye to Amberle.

“Mag.” She starts when she bends down so she is eye level with the crying girl.

“Hey, hey don't cry. It's okay. It's all going to be fine.” Eretria tries to wipe her tears.

“No it's not! You're not coming with us… They're…” She weeps.

“The Trolls? They're going to be sorry that they ever encountered me, okay? I'm going to stop every single one of them. Believe in that.” Eretria smiles somewhat before starting to sigh when Mag just continues to cry.

“Listen to me. You listen to me? You're going to be okay. You're gonna leave this place and you are going to go somewhere safe. When all of this is over, when you, Amberle and Wil save the world. You're going to be safe and cared for. You're gonna be just fine, you're going to look after those two idiots for me aren't you?” She gives Mag a grin which, somewhat makes Mag calmer but still tears slide down her cheeks.

“I want you to stay. I don't want you to go.” She cries.

“Well, kid. To save you, Wil and Amberle? This is what I have to do. Yeah, it's not the greatest choice I've ever had to make but. If it saves you, Wil and Amberle then that's all the matters because there wouldn't be any point if the three of your were killed. The world needs you…”

“But we need you.” Mag cuts off.

It takes everything in Eretria not to start crying herself after those words from the girl.

“Yeah, well. I need you three to be alive. You three surviving, that's all that matters to me but I need you to promise me something, Mag. When this is all over. If somehow I can't. If I can't get back to you. I need you to take care of those two for me. Wil and Amberle. Don't let them blame themselves for this and don't you dare blame yourself either. This is my choice. My path, alright? My choice and my choice is to do this so you three don't have to worry about these Trolls. So that you can go and save the world and be happy because you're going to be. You're going to be happy, Mag. You're going to have a proper home and people that love you. I'm sorry I can't stay but this. This is what has to happen. You just know, that I care about you. I care about you a hell of a lot.” Eretria tries to smile at the near sobbing Mag as she pats her cheek gently.

Rising to her feet, Eretria moves to the last person she must speak with.

Wil.

She's been holding it off for too long now.

He's fighting to try and open the gate. He hadn’t stopped since the second he'd realized that Eretria was closing it.

“Wil, stop.” Eretria begs, reaching through the gap to stroke the side of his face, pushing his soft blonde hair behind his ear.

“Wil, please!” She begs when he keeps pulling at the gate.

“No!” Wil cries back.

No, I'm not leaving you. I'm never going to leave you. We're not going anywhere. This is insane!” He yells back as Eretria continues to caress his face.

“Wil!” Eretria practically screams at him to get his full attention.

“It's not up to you.”

“Don't do this. Don't do this to me again. I can't. I lost you once today and I don't want to do that again, Eretria. I can't lose you again please!” Wil pleads with her, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I love you.”

“Wil. Wil, Wil.” Eretria grips his face between her hands.

“I still can't believe I'm hearing you say those words to me. I just… No one has ever said those three words to me before, ever in my life. You are the first one to say them and the first to mean it. Wil you are a wonder an amazing, kind, brilliant wonder. Yeah, you're a bit dumb. That's a given but, I can honestly say I don't you're brain dead anymore. Not like you were when we first met in the woods. When I killed that Troll.” She states before snorting.

“Wow. Look at that hey. We our journey began when I killed a Troll for you and our journey ends with me killing Trolls for you.” She chuckles lightly at the realization.

“Don't. Don't say that. It's not the end. It can't be. It won't be. This is not how our journey ends Eretria. We've still got to. We've still got to go to Storlock together. Me and you.” Wil reminds her through his tears.

“Wil. The fact that you offered me that path means more to me than anything and I would give anything to go to Storlock with you. To make that place our home but. I have to. I have to do this. I know I do. You are hopeless against Trolls, Wil and you need to save the world. With Amberle and Mag. You need to survive.” Eretria points out.

“Eretria, no…”

“Wil! Do not argue with me on this okay. You are needed. You are needed by Amberle, to be her friend and you are needed by Mag. She needs you, Wil, you are all she has and you need to protect her. Don't just help her find a family in Arborlon. Be her family. Take her with you to Storlock, be the parent she needs because you have done nothing but prove that you are the right person for that job. Okay? You've been proving that ever since you saved her from Pykon and I know that you will be an excellent parent to her because, you Wil. You are are kind, passionate, caring and such a unique person. There seriously should be more people like you in the world Wil. People that can see the wonder and mystery and the beauty in the world.” Eretria speaks as she strokes his hair lovingly.

“Like you. That's what you do and you are the one person I have met that doesn't judge someone. I wouldn't be free and be able to think that I can be whoever I want to be if I hadn't met you. You showed me that there was more to me than just some Rover. You believed in me when I never believed in myself and you changed me for the better. I would still be a minion of Cephalo’s if I hadn't met you. I would be nothing. You made me someone, Wil. You showed me a different path and I will never. I will never, ever forget that. Every moment I've spent with you Wil have been some of the best moments of my life. You are my freedom and you mean everything to me. You really do and I. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I would never say these words to anybody else. No one but you. You are a wonder Wil Ohmsford and what you're going to do is you are going to save the world. You are going to take those Elfstones in hand and you are going to escort Amberle and Mag back to Arborlon, killing every Demon in your path. You are going to get you ass up to The Sanctuary and Amberle will take things from there. Then when it's over. You and Mag are going to Storlock. You are going to become the amazing healer I know you're going to be. You're going to do all of that and live happily ever after. You're going to be both healer and hero. I believe in you Wil. Just like you have believed in me. You are a hero, idiotic hero but a hero all the same.” Eretria smirks somewhat as Wil steered into her brown eyes with his pretty aqua blue ones.

“I'm coming back for you. We’ll come back for you. I promise.” He whispers through his tears.

Eretria stares at him for a moment, fighting back tears of her own.

“Wil Ohmsford.” She strokes his cheek once again.

“I love you.” She whispers to him for the first time.

“I love you to.” Wil nods.

“I love you. I love you. I love you so much…” He cries, cut off by Eretria pressing her lips to his.

Reaching for his hand, she squeezes it tightly before pulling herself away.

Her heart breaking in two when she sees the look in Wil’s eyes when she pulls away to face the oncoming Troll.

Leaping up, she slices it’s throat with her knife before racing to face the oncoming one that stands in the corridor.

Killing it swiftly, she forces herself to look back to see if they have left or are still there.

“GO!” She screams to them when she sees them there.

Stealing one last look at her best friend, Mag and the man she loves, Wil Ohmsford. Eretria takes off running down the corridor after the next Troll.

Leaving them behind.

Fighting back sobs, Amberle takes charge.

They have to go.

The quest is not complete.

They have to get the Seed to The Ellcrys now.

Eretria has brought them some time and now they have to leave.

Which is why she forcibly grabs both Wil and Mag by the hands and begins to drag them away.

She doesn't release their hands as she basically has to drag them down the corridors of Safehold, the path they take becoming increasingly more familiar with every move they make.

When daylight can be seen from the end of a corridor, Amberle knows they've found their way out and pulls Wil and Mag towards it, pushing them out of the doorway first before following.

The three of them racing up the steps as quickly as they can.

Racing across the grass, they use the paths they took to get to Safehold to leave it.

“Oh.” Amberle whispers when she realizes that Wil has let go of her hand.

“Wil!” She calls to him when she realizes that he's stopped all together and seemingly appears to be about to turn back.

Which is something she wants nothing more than to do.

Yet she forces herself to think about her duty to The Four Lands.

To The Ellcrys.

Eretria had understood and Eretria had made her sacrifice in the name of their quest.

In the name of The Ellcrys and to save The Four Lands.

Eretria had actually chosen to leave the man she loves for this.

Amberle doesn't think she could've done that. 

She couldn't have been as strong as Eretria was just.

“Wil” Amberle calls up to him again when he isn't moving, only to be silenced by the sound of shouts from close by.

Grabbing a tight hold of both Wil and Mag again, Amberle shields them both, keeping them hidden as she peers behind the stone to see if she can find what it is that is making those sounds.

A pack of heavily armed Trolls, riding horseback across the field below them.

Holding back, Amberle, Wil and Mag watch as they dismount their horses, racing past them as they charge into a nearby tunnel.

The three of them fearing immediately that the tunnel will lead them to Safehold.

To Eretria...

Wil begins to move instantly, terrified that they are going for Eretria.

He can't. He can't do this.

He can't leave her behind to die.

“Wil.” Amberle takes a hold of the front of his shirt roughly.

“Wil, we have to go.” She continues but he doesn't listen to her, he keeps trying to free himself from his grip instead.

He needs to go to her.

Eretria…

“Wil.” Amberle grabs his face with both hands and forces him to look at her.

“She wants us to go.” She reminds him in the most careful way she can.

Unable to imagine how he must be feeling right now.

Letting out a sob as he knows that he has to leave.

That they do have to go.

To save The Four Lands, Wil reluctantly nods.

“Come on. We’ll take the horses they've left behind.” Amberle indicates to them.

The horses that the Trolls have left.

“We have to go.” She says, more firmly this time.

Tears sliding down his cheek, Wil bends down to lift Mag into his arms, carrying her to the horses and putting her on the back of the one he intends to use himself.

He and Amberle both mounting the horses then.

Riding away from Safehold.

Leaving Eretria behind…

 

Arborlon

 

Catania walks along the corridors with a trey in her hand.

Food upon said trey is for Bandon.

Whom Allanon had placed in a guarded room.

He hadn't wanted to lock Bandon up. He hadn't but with The Dagda Moor inside the boy’s head and with The Ellcrys now gone. He knew he had no choice but to restrain him until the battle is over and The Ellcrys is restored.

He'd done his best to make sure the room was not like a prison for him.

He'd put mattresses, mountains of pillows and blankets all over the floor for him so the entire room is just completely soft.

Unfortunately, he'd also had no choice but to place restraints around Bandon's wrists.

Shackles that block his abilities so he cannot harm himself or others.

Yet Allanon, had placed foam in the inside of them so they cannot hurt his wrists.

He felt like a monster himself for doing this.

Locking and chaining Bandon up.

Just like his parents had done to him.

Allanon knows he will never forgive himself for doing this to Bandon but also knows that it's the only thing he can do right now to protect him and the people of Arborlon until this is all over.

“For the boy, The Druid’s orders.” Catania speaks to the guard at the door, presenting the trey to him.

Nodding, the guard lets her past, unlocking the door for her.

Bandon looks immediately horrified when he sees her walking towards him.

No. No, she can't be here. She has to leave what if he…

He lets out a cry when The Dagda Moor forces his way into Bandon's mind again.

“Catania… Go. You need to.” He whispers as she begins to bend down beside him, stroking his cheeks with her soft fingers.

“I never meant to hurt you…” He cries, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“It's okay. It's okay. How can I help?” She forces herself to stop her own tears from falling from her eyes as she caresses Bandon's face, her fingers buried in his dark curls.

‘NO!’ Bandon lets out an internal wail as he is taken by The Dagda Moor again.

His mind and soul trapped once more by The Dagda Moor until he is no longer in control of his own body.

Bandon is gone.

Only The Dagda Moor remains.

Lifting Catania’s head with Bandon's hand, he begins to whisper his needs in her ear.

Keeping up the pretense that he is still the Bandon she is evidently in love with.

“I need you to get me far away, somewhere where I can't hurt anybody.” He uses Bandon's voice to hiss in her ear.

“Bandon, I can't.” Catania replies through her own tears.

“Catania…” The Dagda Moor murmurs through Bandon.

“Do you trust me?”

Pulling away, Catania looks into Bandon's eyes and rests a hand on his shoulder, stroking it gently.

“Yes.” She replies because she does.

She trusts Bandon.

She knows that Bandon is a good man.

That The Dagda Moor has a wicked hold on him that he cannot escape from.

‘Bandon’ smiles somewhat at her.

Satisfied with the answer he'd received.

“Then get ready to scream.”

Stood outside the door, guarding the room and minding his own business simultaneously until a piercing scream fills his ears.

Due to the fact that The Dagda Moor has used Bandon's restraints to restrain Catania, trapping her in a chokehold.

“Sh sh sh sh shh.” The Dagda Moor hisses tauntingly to Catania through Bandon.

“Give me the keys or I snap her neck.” He growls at the guard.

The guard doesn't move.

Just simply holds out his sword in the direction of ‘Bandon’ unsure of what to do.

“NOW!” Bandon bellows, tightening the chokehold he has on Catania.

Proving to the guard that he is not fooling around.

Not wanting the kind serving girl to be killed, the guard complies, tossing the set of keys into ‘Bandon's’ outstretched hand.

“Drop the sword.”.

Following the command given, he lowers the sword to the ground.

“Step back.” 

The guard complies once more with the command, watching as ‘Bandon’ puts the keys into Catania’s hands, who begins to unlock the cuffs wrapped around ‘Bandon's’ wrists.

Freed from the restraints, he plays along as Bandon and releases Catania.

“Just let us go. He's not going to hurt you.” Catania addresses the guard ahead of them.

Yet the guard sees the black and red color Bandon's eyes have become and knows that this is not all that it seems.

Catania lets out a shriek of shock when the guard rips her away away and pushes her across the room.

“No!” She starts when he begins to advance towards ‘Bandon.’ Which, is when she sees that Bandon's eyes have turned black with hints of red.

It isn't Bandon.

Was it ever Bandon?

Catania watches in horror as ‘Bandon’ snarls animalistically, choking the guard with the chains in his hands.

The resounding crack when ‘Bandon’ snaps the guards neck sounds out like a whip cracking, filling the entire room.

Yet, The Dagda Moor is simply just not satisfied with a simple break of the neck, which is why he bunches the chains up together and begins to whip the guard over and over again.

“NO! BANDON STOP, BANDON NO!” Catania screams when she sees what he is doing.

The blood that spurts from the body of the guard every time the chains come into contact with him.

“NO!” Catania wails as he keeps going, over and over again.

She continues to scream, in the hopes that he cries sets the real Bandon free.

That isn't Bandon.

The Dagda Moor is in control and Catania knows it.

He fooled her and now an innocent man is dead.

Finally, satisfied, The Dagda Moor drops the chains to the ground, looking over at Bandon's love.

Catania covers her mouth with her hands when he looks up at her.

Blood smeared across his face and in his hair.

The blood of the innocent guard.

It trails down his cheeks and down his throat.

Staining near enough every inch of him.

His eyes are black with red streaks and a smirk appears at his lips.

“The boy is gone.” He snarls at Catania in a sickeningly calm voice.

“And he is never coming back.”

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

 

Amberle and Wil ride their horses through forests.

Deep into the woods.

Riding their horses as fast as they will go.

Side by side.

They pass through some of the places they had been through before when they'd began the quest.

Their thoughts primarily on returning to Arborlon to save The Ellcrys but also on the adventure they've had.

On the Demon Army that Wil, Mag and Amberle are convinced are marching upon the Elvin City as they speak.

Probably advancing on the city as quickly as as they are riding their horses.

They have no idea how many Demons there are but Amberle guesses that it's probably going to be near to millions.

Each one of them, at this very moment are probably marching on her home.

Doing everything in their power to get themselves there so they can attack.

Turn Arborlon into the apocalyptic nightmare Amberle had been forced to witness in her vision.

Amberle cannot and will not let that happen.

They ride their horses into water as they advance upon a long beach.

Amberle smiling over at Wil somewhat when she hears him explain to Mag that they are on a beach.

That she is seeing the sea for the first time.

“I told you it's like a really big bath.” Wil calls to Mag as she beams at what she sees.

“I promise I'll take you to the beach when we head out to Storlock.” Wil promises her.

“Can we collect seashells?” Mag asks hopefully.

“As many as you want.” Wil beams as Amberle herself smiles as well and encourages her horse to go faster.

Filled with even more determination than before to finish this quest as quickly as possible.

 

Arborlon

 

Standing at his favorite balcony, looking out over Arborlon as the sun continues to set, Ander hears footsteps, a hand on his shoulder arrives soon afterwards.

“Allanon.” Ander starts, his eyes still fixated on the scene before him.

“I'm going to go down now. It is almost time and I believe in being early to these events.” Allanon informs him.

“That's a good habit to get into.” Ander agrees with a sigh, before letting out a somewhat groan.

“I don't know if I can do this.” He admits.

“I'm not…”

“Ander.” Allanon grips his shoulders tightly.

“You are the King Of Arborlon. Your father chose this. He chose to allow you to become King over your brother because he believed in you. He believed that you could do this and you can. You can lead your people to a victory, just as your father did thirty years before. There is no one better suited for what is to come than you. Your father believed in you Ander and he was one of the best men I have ever known, you being another. I believe in you Ander. I always have and I always will.” Allanon assures him warmly.

“Thank you.” Ander says after a moment of simply smiling at Allanon's words of encouragement.

“I will see you at the beginning of the battle.” Allanon bows his head once before heading away.

“Allanon. Thank you for everything. Everything you have done you have done for the people of The Four Lands and I've tried to understand what you do the best I can. I have and I am so glad you came to us that year. I am.” Ander rests his own hand on Allanon's shoulder.

“Allanon you're not just my best friend, you're my brother.” He admits.

“As you are mine.” Allanon replies after a moment, a somewhat smile at his lips.

Tugging Allanon into a quick but tight embrace, Ander fixes him with a stern look when he pulls away.

“I want you to take an escort when you go to Amberle. I'm sure the Gnomes...”

“I do not want or need an escort.” Allanon retorts.

“Haha that's not a request.” Ander states sternly.

“Ander.” Allanon fixes him with a somewhat glare.

“Not a request.” Ander repeats with folded arms just as the sound of footsteps fill their ears.

Diana being the one to be walking towards them.

“I'll leave you two.” Allanon says with a secret smirk as he strides away from the couple.

“Nothing from the scouts.” Diana informs him when she reaches his side and Allanon is gone, her tone of voice business like.

“We should head down.” She states after a moment.

“The men will want to see you.”

Ander doesn't say anything to her.

Not one word.

Instead he just walks towards her, stands before her and presses his lips to hers.

She is surprised at first, Ander having taken her completely off guard but it's mere seconds before she starts to kiss him back, her hands resting on his waist.

She's been waiting for this for some time now.

When Ander eventually pulls away, his fingers move to trace her jaw ever so slightly.

Diana looking up at him with wide eyes, relaxing into his gentle touch.

“We were supposed to get married, remember?” Ander smiles somewhat as he looks down at the woman he loves.

“Once upon a time.” He laughs a little as she leans into the palm of his hand.

“I never officially agreed to that.” Diana reminds him with a smile of her own.

Still staring at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the entire world (which, to Ander she most certainly is) Ander continues to caress her cheek.

“I'm sorry it took the end of the world for me to realize what a fool I've been.” He admits.

“Well. Better late then never.” Diana retorts after a moment.

Ander laughs and is about to reply, his voice cut short by the sound a horn.

The horn signaling the beginning.

The beginning of the war.

“It's time.” Diana states as Ander squeezes her hands tightly in his own.

“Lead the way, Commander.”

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

 

“I have never been so happy to anything in my entire life.” Wil announces when he can finally see the palace of Arborlon in the distance.

Grinning back at Amberle and Mag, their horses paused.

Yet, their happiness and relief is short lived as disconcerting sounds can be heard from deep within the forest they are about to enter.

“Wait here.” Wil whispers to Mag as he and Amberle dismount their horses, creeping slowly across the field to an area in which they should be able to see what in the woods is making those awful noises.

“No.” Amberle breathes, worry etched upon her face and a horrified tone to her voice when she and Wil lay eyes upon what is causing such a commotion in the forest.

Demons.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Demons.

Roaring and snarling, their twisted limbs wrapped around lethal weapons as the hiss and screech out animalistic cheers.

Both Amberle and Wil know in an instant that there is no way they are going to get through these woods undetected by these abominations.

“We can't get through.” Wil decides to state the plain obvious.

“Not on horseback.” He continues.

“Not without them seeing us.”

“No, there has to be a way. We have to get to The Ellcrys.” Amberle's voice is hurried and urgent.

“All right, we’ll need cover then.” Wil points out.

“We need to find somewhere safe to wait for dark.” He decides.

Starting to look around in pure desperation, Amberle pauses when her mind is flooded with memories.

Memories of happier times.

Much happier times…

“I know somewhere.” Amberle grips Wil’s arm tightly.

“Come on.” She starts to move.

“Mag.” Wil begins to jog towards the horses, lifting Mag down.

“What's…”

“Shh.” Wil holds a finger up to his lips.

“We have to be really quiet, okay? Come on. We’re gonna follow Amberle now, she knows of a place where we can have a little bit of a break.” Wil explains to her.

Before shit hits the fan. He's internally thinking to himself but doesn't admit this to the already scared Mag.

Taking her hand in his Wil begins to chase after Amberle whom, is already making her way across the field.

Down the side of a hill where a small set of stone steps appear.

Steps that lead down into the mouth of a seemingly small cave.

The entrance gets bigger and bigger as Wil and Mag near it, watching as Amberle slips inside.

Looking between one another, Wil and Mag follow.

Following Amberle down into this strange cave of sorts.

Walking down dark brown corridors illuminated by the sunsets warm orange glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry if this chapter is literally the worst it came out a lot worse than I thought it was going to and for that I am so so sorry. My heads not in a great place right now and I just wanted to post a new chapter to show that I can do something this week but even this I've kinda messed up. Thanks so much for reading, all your kind words mean so much to me. Please comment if you can :)


	28. The Ellcrys

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

One Year Ago…

 

“Where are you taking me?” Allanon laughs as Amberle leads him across a field.

Her hands clasped over his eyes.

Yes she is having to stand on tiptoes to do that and her feet are kind of sore now but she knows it will be worth it.

“You'll see.” She grins, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

“I have refrained from reading your thoughts.” Allanon informs her.

“Good to hear.” Amberle's smile becomes an even wider one as she leads Allanon down the side of a hill, towards a set of small stone steps.

“Careful. We’re going downstairs.” She warns him, slowly walking with him down the narrow, steep steps.

Once they are clear of the steps, Amberle leads him around a corner.

“Slight drop.” She warns him as they both drop down slightly, leading him down an enclosed corridor.

Allanon immediately assumes that they have entered someplace due to everything becoming much darker.

Yet, spiritually Allanon can sense that this a good place.

It has a distinctive warmth to it.

A warmth from which reminds Allanon a lot of Amberle.

“Here.” Amberle uncovers his eyes, revealing to him the place that she has brought him to.

They are in a cave.

A cave with thick, brown walls, an incredibly high brown ceiling and a warm orange glow illuminates the whole large space before them.

The corridor ahead of them is a dead end.

A small, wooden cupboard is situated at the very end of it.

Handcrafted, wooden cupboard with various engravings, Allanon notes.

“Come on.” Amberle takes him by the hand.

They walk down some of the corridor, taking a sudden right turn.

The right turn leads them into a new part of the cave, a much smaller part.

At the very end is a brown wall, exactly like the others except with a circular hole, from which the sunset glow pours through.

Filling the space with a soft, warm glow.

It's only a small hole.

Resembling one of those delicate round windows.

A window seat lies below it, a long, velvet red blanket stretched out across the space of the seat.

“What is this place?” Allanon enquires, admiring it.

“This is my den.” Amberle admits to him.

“As a child, I always exploring the woods. I found a sense of peace in exploring. I loved it. Yes, I would scare the hell out of my family when I didn't return home at a reasonable hour but it was always a joy of mine and when I was six and I had had this awful, awful argument with my mother. I ran. I just ran into the woods and I didn't look back. I got lost and it was getting late and dark. I was afraid but then.” Amberle smiles slightly.

“The Ellcrys called out to me. She guided me through the woods, told me that I wasn't alone and led me to safety. She led me here. To this place.” Amberle rests her fingers against the walls of it, tapping the wall lightly.

“I was upset and crying and I didn't want to go back home just yet and so I stayed. I just stayed here, all night long. I'd never felt so safe. I felt a comforting warmth here, one I always assumed The Ellcrys had provided for me.” Amberle continues, a look of pure wonder upon her face as she looks around with Allanon.

“I woke up the next morning and I went back home to find out that an entire search party had been sent out for me. Everyone was furious and kept yelling over and over again, asking me where I'd been. I never told them. I didn't want them to know about this place for some reason. I know why now. It's because I wanted it to be my place.” Amberle admits to him.

Allanon smiles at her words, enjoying the story she is telling him.

“Every day since I found this place. I made it my mission to come back and I did. So many times after that day. It is my place. No one but me knew about it and so, because of that, when things get too much I come here. It's quiet and peaceful and I've never told a single person about it, until you.” She gives him a soft smile.

“I am honored that you chose to bring me here. To reveal this part of yourself to me.” Allanon replies after a moment.

“Well we needed a place we could go to where we could be together without worrying about getting caught by my family members and anyone in Arborlon and I figured that this place was perfect for that.” She speaks in a quiet tone of voice 

“It's wonderful, love.” Allanon presses a sweet kiss to her lips as Amberle beams and wraps her arms around his waist.

Quite content just to stand there in Allanon's arms for the rest of the day. Allanon gives the best hugs.

“What's the cupboard for?” He enquires after a moment.

“Well, when I decided that this was going to be a place for me to go to. I made it my own. I brought that cupboard from the village and I filled it with my things. Paints, brushes paper and ink.” Amberle tells him, leaning into him.

“You have know idea how much it means to me that you've shown me this. This is your sanctuary, Amberle and you’ve chosen to let me into it.” 

“Well…” Amberle grins as she looks up at him.

“We needed a place of our own to go to and this is the perfect place for me and I… I just really wanted to bring you here.” Amberle starts, happy to be cut off by Allanon pressing his lips to hers.

Kissing her deeply as they stand in each other's arms.

“It's perfect.” He murmurs against her lips when he finally pulls away, her face still cupped gently in his hands.

Staring into his immense and warm brown eyes, Amberle leans up on tiptoes to kiss him again, with even more passion than before.

Allanon trails a hand down her side slowly, lifting Amberle off the ground so she can wrap her legs around his waist.

Steering her back into the wall of the cave, Allanon slowly places deep, hungry kisses against her lips, the side of her mouth, down the side of her jaw and her throat whilst Amberle tangles her fingers in his dark raven hair, tightening her legs around his waist for support and gripping his arm with her free hand.

Lowering them both down ever so slightly, Amberle releases a happy pleasure filled sound when Allanon's lips move from her throat to down her chest where he places soft, gentle kisses.

Glancing up at her every so often with that mischievous look in his captivating eyes.

The look that always manages to send Amberle over the edge.

Pushing him backwards, Amberle climbs on top of him, pushing him down onto the soft velvet blanket she had laid out for herself when she chooses to sleep in here.

Attacking Allanon with her lips in a desperate manner, Amberle's fingers move to remove the long robes from Allanon whilst he does the same to her clothes.

When both are finally freed from the restraints that is clothing, Amberle pounces on him again, her lips locked with his, her teeth biting his lip ever so slightly as she slides a hand slowly down his chest.

Taking her time.

Marveling at all of his defined muscles. 

Enjoying the moment immensely.

Moaning softly when he trails his fingers along her hip in an extremely sensual way whilst holding her close to him.

Spying his chance, Allanon flips them over so he's on top of her, his hand gripping her thigh as he begins to leave a trail of kisses down her chest and very slowly in between her breasts.

His hands traveling elsewhere.

Working magic with his fingers.

Amberle's own hand running over his back, her nails scraping his skin lightly and in an extremely pleasant manner.

Paying attention to the long intricate runes that run down his spine.

Her fingers trailing over them slowly.

Taking her time again.

Ever since she first saw them Amberle has always admired the runes that run down his back.

It's like a work of art.

Allanon had been so self conscious of them at the start.

He thought she'd find them repulsive, or take pity on him like Pyria had.

Amberle's reaction was unexpected to him.

The second he'd even hinted to her that he was self conscious of them, Amberle had gone out of her way to prove to him that he shouldn't be.

That they are another wonderful part of him.

She'd trailed her lips down each one of them individually.

Commenting softly on how they so deeply resembled a stunningly beautiful work of art.

Amberle smiles as she runs her fingers over them, enjoying what she is doing immensely and the soft moans she hears from Allanon when she drags her fingers down the long runes.

Her fingers slowly reaching down to fondle his very impressive ass.

Smirking to herself when she squeezes it lightly and Allanon releases a slight growl.

Slowly shifting them so she can take the top spot once more, smirking down at him when she gets there, her palms against his muscular chest, her soft hair tickling his skin.

Capturing his lips with hers once more, Amberle grins against his mouth as his hands trail up and down her sides in a gentle, near rhythmic way.

Mere seconds before Amberle goes down on him, repeating an action that they'd attempted earlier whilst Allanon was sitting at a desk.

Unfortunately they'd been interrupted and Amberle had been stuck uncomfortably under the desk for a good hour or more.

Thankfully, in here, there is no chance of any interruption whatsoever.

This is her sanctuary.

Their sanctuary now.

Smiling up at him with a pleased look on her face, her slow and gentle teasing practically bringing him to a near submissive state to Amberle's sensual, seductive ways Allanon tilts his head back and lets out a low growl of satisfaction before flipping her over once more in an almost rough manner, taking her in a hard and powerful manner.

Near relentless with his strong and near earth shattering thrusts.

Amberle is beyond ecstatic that she brought him to this place, her secret place.

Here, she is free to scream out his name as loudly as she wants to without having to be careful about being heard by anyone.

Here, Allanon can take her in anyway he likes without either of them having to worry about being disturbed.

Yes. Amberle is very glad that she chose to bring Allanon here.

Still buried inside of her, Allanon slowly releases the tight grip he has on her hip, his fingers stroking her side with one hand softly whilst his other hand pushes aside her near damp hair as he lowers himself down.

His lips once more trailing across her skin, placing hot kisses to her lips, the side of her neck and her chest when he finally rests his head down.

Still in a state of complete ecstatic pleasure, a tired smile appears at Amberle's lips as she combs her fingers through his dark hair.

Trailing her fingers over the nail marks she realizes that she must have dug into his back and shoulders.

Breathing heavily, Amberle lets them lie there for a moment before she regains her strength for another round.

Which she is confident will be happening soon, she muses, moaning softly as Allanon's lips begin to sweep slowly over her breasts.

Where he places soft and warm kisses against the soft skin.

Smirking to himself when he reads her jumbled mess of incoherent thoughts.

Noting the smirk, Amberle grins back before tugging on his hair lightly so he will look up at her which is when she kisses him again.

Soon rolling them back over so she's in control.

Once again, he is at her mercy and Amberle intends to make the most of every single second.

Engaging him in her own passionate ways.

Now Allanon's the one who doesn't have any coherent thoughts.

Neither of them do and they don't intend to have any.

For this moment it is just them.

The Druid & The Princess.

Amberle & Allanon.

 

The sunset pouring through the small circular cave-window casts a warm glow over a dozing Amberle who is comfortably wrapped in Allanon’s arms, using his arm as a pillow for her head whilst enjoying the peaceful afterglow after the vigorous lovemaking that had taken place.

It will remain a mystery to Amberle of how Allanon is still awake and still quite energetic after what just happened between them.

Especially seeing as she is currently worried about the fact that she might not actually be able to walk for a week or more.

Allanon chuckles deeply from behind her.

“I'll carry you wherever and for as long as you require me to, my love.” Allanon murmurs, his voice low as he trails his lips over her shoulder.

Lowering her head, Amberle kisses the hand he has held in hers, holding it to her chest.

“I might take you up on that.” Amberle whispers softly after a moment.

Pushing her hair away from her face, Allanon looks down at her adoringly before placing his lips to her cheek.

Wrapping the soft blanket around her unclothed form and holding her close to him.

Amberle snuggles into Allanon's warmth contently. His bare skin warming her own.

Safe and warm in his arms, Amberle never wants to move from this spot.

Chuckling again, Allanon kisses her hair.

“I feel the same way, love.” He informs her.

“I do not wish to let you go any time soon.”

“Good.” Amberle smiles softly, squeezing his hand.

“Because this is perfect.” She whispers whilst tilting her head to capture his lips with her own.

 

Present Day…

 

“What is this place?” Wil’s loud voice abruptly drags Amberle out of her memory and she glares at him.

Having to immediately remind herself that she can have all the passionate moments she likes with Allanon once this quest ends.

“This is my place. It’s my sanctuary. No one is aware of it apart from now, you, Mag and Allanon. He was the first person I brought here. We came here when we were meeting in secret and we…”

“Amberle there is a child present.” Wil glances down to Mag, who is looking around the cave with an absentminded look upon her face.

“Would meet here the spend time with one another.” Amberle gives him another glare.

“I don't think I want to know.” Wil's eyes widen when he sees several pieces of clothing lying about.

Not even wanting to think about what this cave has been through.

Especially not wanting answers.

“Good answer.” Amberle smirks at him as he moves to wrap his jacket around Mag.

Sitting by the round cave-window, Wil spends a moment staring out of it.

His thoughts on Eretria…

“Wil.” Amberle moves to sit across from him.

“It won't be long.” He says, mainly to distract himself from thoughts of Eretria.

“She's okay.” Amberle states confidently a moment later.

“You don't…”

“I have to. I have to believe that and you should to.” Amberle retorts as Wil bows his head.

“I'm trying to. I am but.”

“Wil, she made the choice and she made that choice because she knew what her part was. She wasn't afraid. She did what she did out of kindness and love for us. Both of you. You put the quest first. You showed more bravery between the two of you than I ever could be capable of.” Amberle points out.

“What do you mean?” Wil frowns slightly.

“If the roles were reversed I know I wouldn't have been able to leave Allanon. I couldn't. I fell apart when I thought he had died I was ready just to give up. Let the Demons do their bidding but you? You kept going even when you had to leave her behind. When she forced you to go. I never would have been able to be that brave.” Amberle tells him honestly.

“There is a massive difference between the two.” Wil retorts.

“Is there?”

“Well, yeah. Allanon has magic he'd have been able to take out those Trolls in seconds, or create a barrier. He'd have been fine.” Wil tries to joke.

“Wil…”

“Seriously, Amberle. You have done more for this quest then any of us have. You have experienced and been through so much and after everything. I just can't believe you're still sane.” He admits.

“Well. I had Allanon, I had my uncle, my grandfather and I had you and Eretria. I am sane because I had people I love and care about by my side every step of the way. I would not be here right now if I hadn't found you and Eretria.”

“Neither would I.” Wil agrees.

He'd be dead by now if he hadn't have met Eretria.

Troll food, most likely.

“Thank you, Wil Ohmsford.” Amberle speaks after a moment of silence.

“Oh, it was nothing. Technically it was our destiny so we had no choice so I wouldn't thank me I'd thank the…”

“Thank you for being my friend.” Amberle cuts him off with words he hadn't expected from her.

Which is when Mag comes to join them, sitting herself down beside Wil, cuddling into his warmth.

Placing her on his lap, Wil holds the girl close as Amberle begins to look out of the window, her thoughts returning to the happier times she has spent here with Allanon.

“Wil?” Mag looks up at him.

“Yes?” Wil gives her a smile when looking down at her.

“Are you going to send me to a new home when this is over?” She questions nervously.

Nervous to hear his response.

Wil doesn't know what to say.

That has always been the plan.

Get back to Arborlon, save the tree and place Mag with a loving Elvin family who would take good care of her, give her the life she deserves and spoil her rotten.

Yet after all the time they've spent together.

The conversations he had with Eretria about this.

What she'd told him as they were saying goodbye…

Wil has come to the realization that he doesn't want to do what he'd planned.

He doesn't want to give her to a family because he wants to be her family.

Being a parent is something Wil doesn't think he will ever get to understand how to do but after all they've been through he doesn't want to let Mag go.

And to his amazement it appears that she doesn't want to leave him either for a new family.

Which is why the words he speaks are ones of reassurance.

“Not if you want to stay with me.” Is his response.

“Can I?” Mag beams, her eyes lighting up with hope.

“Of course!” Wil grins back.

“Of course you can I…” Wil is cut off by Mag throwing her arms around him in an almost bone crushing embrace.

Smiling at the sight, Amberle shares a look with Wil.

“I would love nothing more then that.” Wil continues when he can.

“When this is all over.” He adds.

“When will it end?” Mag murmurs, her voice muffled slightly as she is still hugging Wil.

“Soon, sweetie. Very, very soon. We made it. We’re almost home.” He points out, beaming at Amberle again, who smiles back.

“And when we finish this. When everyone's safe we can finally relax…”

“If we get there without being killed by Demons.” Amberle can't help but murmur under her breath.

“Don't talk like that.” Wil shakes his head at her, still smiling as he does so.

Blind optimism, hope and faith in his eyes and smile.

“We’re gonna make it.”

 

When night finally falls upon Arborlon both Amberle and Wil know that it is time to start moving.

To finally reach Arborlon and end this nightmare once and for all.

Complete their quest.

Save The Ellcrys.

“It's dark. We should leave.” Amberle states plainly and in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“Mag.” Wil strokes her arm gently to wake the sleeping girl.

“Wil.” She yawns at him.

“Sorry, you can go back to sleep when we go I just wanted to tell you that Amberle and I are going now and that you…”

“No, please don't leave me.” Mag’s eyes become alight with fear, her fingers gripping to Wil’s arm tightly.

“Mag, this is a safe place in which only I, Wil and Allanon know of. No one can find this place and no one will. You will be perfectly safe in here if you stay right where you are.” Amberle cuts in, trying to assure the girl that her den is a safe place.

A Sanctuary.

It saddens her when Mag still looks unconvinced.

“Mag, sweetie. I promise you. I promise that the second this is over and it will be soon. So soon, I swear it. I will come back for you. I'll come straight back I will. I just. What I really need is for you to stay safe and the only way I can guarantee your safety is if you stay here. Okay?” Wil speaks to her in a gentle tone, rocking her back and forth slowly.

“Promise, promise me you'll come back.” She looks up at him.

“I promise.” Wil repeats his words to her to assure her as she puts her arms around his neck.

Amberle clears his throat after a moment.

She hates this as much as Wil does but they do have to leave sooner than later.

“Alright. Stay here, don't move. I'll come back.” Wil says as he gently peels Mag off of him and places her back down on the blankets.

“Have you got your seashell?” He enquires to which she nods.

“Okay, you hold onto that and you don't let go. I'll be right back. Before you know it.” Wil smooths her hair out for her before allowing Amberle to pull him to his feet.

Putting on a smile for Amberle, Wil turns to her.

“Let's go save a tree.”

 

Dangerously Near To Arborlon…

 

With the Demon Army spread out before him, The Dagda Moor smirks as he steps up to address them.

Slamming his staff into the ground.

“The Silver City lies before us, a prize for the taking.” He states in ancient Druid.

“The Elves who banished us, quaking with fear.” He continues with an eerie smile.

“Leave no bodies to fertilize the soil. No ruins to remember them by.”

 

Arborlon 

 

“Our hope lies in a single seed.” Allanon states to the army ahead of him.

Ander had wanted him to give the speech, believing Allanon to be better at making them and getting to the point than he is.

He will say a few words himself but, he'll let Allanon do the bulk of it.

“Being carried here by your Princess, Amberle and the last son of Shannara. With it, we can send this Demon horde back to The Forbidding.” Allanon states with confidence.

“For this to happen, we must buy them time. We must hold this line and defend The Ellcrys at all costs. I know we can win this war.” Allanon declares to the crowd.

“Because I have stood and fought alongside your King Eventine and as fate would have it I now stand alongside his son. King Ander.” Allanon states to immediate cries of ‘All hail King Ander.’

Ander is immediately overcome with emotion when he hears the army and all around them chant.

Raising his head, he prepares himself to say his own words.

“Your Princess is out there right now, scared. Just like you and giving everything she has to save us all.” Ander points out to his people.

“We must match her bravery with our own.” 

“And if we die tonight….”

“We do that together. Side by side.” Arion's voice cuts him off as he appears from the side, dressed in armor sword in hand, sat in the chair. 

“You and me, brother.” He mutters when he wheels to Ander’s other side.

“Arion…”

“You and me.” Arion cuts him off as, with even more courage than before, Ander lifts his head once again to speak to his people.

“Let us fall so that The Ellcrys may rise again. So that every race in The Four Lands may have a future to call its own!” He bellows to an instant chorus of cheers from his people.

All of whom have their faith in their King and their Princess.

They will defend The Ellcrys at all costs and if they die trying to save The Four Lands from damnation.

Then they will die fighting.

Meanwhile…

 

Addressing his Demons, The Dagda Moor fixes them with a stern, wicked glare.

His words in ancient Druid once more to give his final commands.

“Kill them all!” He snarls viciously.

“Kill them all!” The Demons chorus and chant.

“Kill them all!”

They begin to march.

“Kill them all!”

 

“Go.” Ander turns to Allanon as they begin to ride up to meet the Demon Army.

“Go to Amberle. Keep her safe.” He practically begs.

“I shall.” Allanon nods, Ander gripping his arm tightly one last time.

“Good luck, Allanon.” The voice of Arion unexpectedly calls up to him.

“Thank you.” Allanon shares an understanding look with the Prince.

“I will see you again.” Allanon states to Ander before dismounting his horse and disappearing into the woods.

“He's got Amberle. She's safe with him.” Ander begins to assure his brother.

“Don't worry, I know.” Arion cuts him off.

“Arion, you shouldn't...”

“No, Ander. This is exactly where I should be. Stood by my brother’s side, ready to fight the evil that has plagued our good Kingdom. That has taken our father from us and so much more. I have to fight, Ander. No matter what shape I am in. I have to. I have to be by your side because, I am still your older brother and you're still my little brother and I love you, Ander. I really do and I am here. Right here, no matter what happens.” Arion promises him.

“Your support means more to me than you know.” Ander admits.

“If we die tonight…” He continues.

“Then we’ll do that together.” Arion glances up at his brother.

“Together.” Ander nods as Diana joins his side.

“I sent a pack of Gnomes to protect Allanon, just like you asked.” She informs him.

“Thank you.” Ander takes a hold of her hand.

“Who'd have thought that it would come down to this. The three of us leading the fight. Side by side, probably about to die.” Arion tilts his head to the side.

“How did we get this mess?” Ander smirks somewhat.

“As last conversations go, this has to be one of the worst.” Diana finishes.

The three laughing once together before surging forward with their horses.

The army following close behind.

They can hear them now.

The Demons.

Their animalistic snarls and menacing chants.

But they show no fear.

Only bravery and determination.

They will win this fight or die trying to save an ancient tree.

Either way.

They're going down swinging.

“Steady!” Ander commands, drawing his sword.

“Elves ready?”

At his words, all members of the army begin to unleash their weapons, aiming them at the advancing Demon Army which is now visible for all to see.

“I'm ready to kick some Demon ass.” Arion snarls, his hand gripping his sword tightly.

They stop then for a moment.

The only sound that can be heard is the extending of weaponry.

Mere moments later the Demons launch forward.

The first to attack.

The Elves wait over the other side of the ditch for as long as they can.

One Demon launches itself over the gap, weapon at the ready.

“FORWARD!” Ander screams as the Demon lands upon a segment of his men.

Elves, Demons and Gnomes surging into the middle.

The battle has begun.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Is there a secret way in?” Wil whispers to Amberle.

It might be a stupid question to ask but, he doesn't see the harm in asking if there is a secret entrance to The Sanctuary.

“A back door or something?” He continues when Amberle doesn't answer straight away.

“No, not this far out.” Amberle replies.

Well, at least she didn't call him stupid for asking if there was a secret door. Wil thinks, somewhat satisfied by her answer.

Near growling grabs their attention immediately.

Their eyes widening to alarming sizes when a small pack of Demons appear, not too far away from them either.

Grabbing Wil’s arm, Amberle tugs him to the nearest vantage point.

Which is a short bank, but tall enough that they can both hide behind it.

Hands on the Elfstones, Wil lets Amberle hide first, seeing as he is actually the one who has the most effective weapon against these things for once.

“It's a patrol.” Wil guesses, taking out the Elfstones too get ready.

The Demons pass over them at that point and for a moment, both Amberle and Wil believe that they are safe.

One Demon stops.

Throwing back its ghastly head as it breathes something in.

When Wil sees the action it makes, his is instantly fearful.

“It smells us.” He tells Amberle of his concerns, whom immediately arms herself with her sword, tugging it free as Wil holds out the Elfstones.

The two of them moving to get behind the Demon when it advances on their hiding spot.

Managing to do just that, Amberle lashes out at it with her sword.

The Demon knocks her back in seconds, yet finds itself stood right in the centre of the blue beam emitting from Wil’s three Elfstones, clutched tightly in his fist.

The aqua blue beam hits the Demon dead centre and it slowly starts to disintegrate.

“Die you bastard, die.” Wil hisses, trying to encourage the Elfstones somewhat.

Yet, the Demon does not disintegrate quick enough and alerts the attention of surrounding Demons.

Thinking he's just received a win there when the Demon disintegrates before him, filled with power, Wil lowers his fist containing the Elfstones, bending down to help Amberle up.

However, by the time they are both stood on their feet they are surrounded by the patrol of Demons.

Amberle raises her sword immediately, Wil firing up the Elfstones.

There are too many of them for them to take on at once.

Amberle doesn't believe she could take them all with her sword

Putting her faith in the power of Wil’s Elfstones.

Yet even he doesn't believe that they will be enough.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a powerful force throws all the Demons backwards into the woods where they are dealt with buy a large pack of…

Wil and Amberle are immediately perplexed.

Gnomes?

The Demons are being killed by Gnomes?

What the…

“Allanon.” Wil breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees Allanon walking towards them.

Having been the one to send the Demons flying with his magic, leaving them to the mercy of the Gnome escort Ander had sent after him.

“Perfect timing as usual.” Wil continues as Allanon marches forth, an annoyed look upon his face.

“I wish I could say the same for you but the idea was to get here before the Demons arrived.” He retorts in his usual gruff manner.

“See?” Wil pats Amberle's shoulder.

“Told you he'd be happy to see us.”

Throwing her arms around him quickly, but tightly and meaningfully, Amberle looks up at Allanon, waiting to see what he has to say.

“The Gnomes are with us. Ander has forged an alliance with with their race now. I was going to come to you alone but your Uncle stubbornly insisted on a Gnome escort.” Allanon grumbles somewhat. 

“Are you ready to see this through, love?” 

Staring at him for a moment, Amberle nods.

“Okay.” Allanon presses his lips to her forehead.

“Stay behind us.” A Gnome instructs.

“And don't slow down.” 

They begin to run in the direction in which they came, Wil, Allanon and Amberle following them.

Amberle's hand held tightly in Allanon's who grumbles about Gnomes giving him orders and that he didn’t require them the whole journey up.

 

Meanwhile…

‘Kill them all.’

The Demons take the words of The Dagda Moor seriously and do not slow down for anything.

Tearing through Elf after Elf.

Slicing them apart.

Tearing their skin with their weapons and slicing through their limbs.

The Elves fight back valiantly, using their swords for combat and their shields for support.

Demons roar when they begin to close in on the palace.

Taking down any Elvin soldier that dares to intercept them.

That dares to go anywhere near them.

The Demons will be victorious, they will stain the earth with Elvin blood and they will not stop.

They use fire to enter the palace of Arborlon.

Powerful firebombs.

The first of which set the entrance alight, Elvin men die screaming, the flames melting their skin and burning them alive.

The Demons have never felt so satisfied.

They tear their way through the corridors of the palace, shredding Elvin skin.

Walking through the flames they have lit, their armor untouched by it.

They kill an Elf against the entrance to the throne room.

Throwing one back into a once perfect window.

Breaking into the one proud room, they slice Elvin guards apart on entry.

Tearing through their flesh with their sharp axes and knives.

Spilling Elvin blood with every move they make.

Slashing throats and tearing bodies apart.

They stain that once pristine marble floor with Elvin guts, Elvin blood.

 

Letting out a battle cry, Arion charges forward on his chair, impaling several Demons on his long javelin that he'd brought with him.

Diana and Ander fighting back to back against the Demons with their swords.

Defending each other.

Arion defending them by wheeling around them in circles, killing Demons left right and centre.

If it wasn't for the fact that the world could actually end, Arion would say he was having the time of his life out here, killing any Demon that nears him.

Fighting side by side with his brother and his ex-girlfriend.

Diana slices one Demon apart straight up the middle, watching as its internal organs slide out onto the grass before moving on to the next one, keeping her eyes trained on both the Demons and Ander and Arion.

Rolling across the forest floor to avoid a Demon attack, Ander forces his sword into the nearest Demon leg, slicing it off.

Running another through with precision.

The battle is relentless and so are they.

They carry on.

Side by side.

Killing every Demon in their path.

The King. The Prince. The Commander.

They tear those Demons apart.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Racing through the woods with the Gnomes at their sides. Wil, Amberle and Allanon begin to enter the main battle.

Clutching his staff with one hand, Amberle's hand in his other, Allanon prepares for any and all attacks that the Demons could have prepared for them now that they are close.

So close in face that they can see the two large doors to The Sanctuary now.

“SECURE THE DOORS!” Allanon bellows up to anyone on their side that will listen to him.

The Gnomes guarding them as they run, trying to shield them from the Demon’s line of sight.

Despite their brutish appearances and their one track minds, the Demons are an intelligent species and they soon spot the Shannara, the Princess and The Druid.

Slicing through Gnomes to get at them in such a forceful manner that they all have to move quickly to avoid getting caught in the Gnome-Demon crossfire, causing Amberle to loose her grip on Allanon's hand.

“KEEP MOVING!” Allanon commands when Amberle turns back for him.

“Allanon…” Amberle starts, gasping a little when she sees a Demon begin to take him on.

“GO!” Allanon yells to her, battling the Demon that engages him in battle.

“Come on.” Wil becomes the forceful one this time, pulling Amberle through the battle.

Away from Allanon, whom she so desperately wants to help.

“I think he's got things handled!” Wil points out to her, wincing somewhat when he sees the brutal manner in which Allanon dispatches the Demon.

Pulling Amberle through the battle, Wil uses his Elfstones to disintegrate the Demon that appears so suddenly in front of them, Wil actually thinks he sees his life flashing before his eyes.

However, when Amberle and Wil begin to advance closer towards The Sanctuary.

The Dagda Moor himself blocks their path.

Having seen him in visions, Amberle knows exactly what it is.

Yet seeing an abomination in a vision and seeing a complete abomination of nature in real life are two very different things.

The repulsive monster looming before her is the stuff of nightmares.

Turning his head to see where Amberle and Wil have gotten to, Allanon is horror stuck to see The Dagda Moor standing before them.

The Dagda Moor lurches for Amberle immediately.

Wil quickly firing up his stones at the same time Allanon races forward, his staff outstretched to protect Amberle.

Creating a force field so powerful that it knocks both Wil and Amberle backwards.

Especially when Allanon’s magic clashes with the magic of The Dagda Moor.

Their red and blue forces forming a wall of near electrical magic.

“Allanon.” Amberle whispers, when she raises her head from the ground.

Unsure of what to think she sees him holding back The Dagda Moor with the force field he had created.

The evil red of The Dagda Moor’s.

“RUN FOR THE ELLCRYS NOW!” Allanon bellows at them instantly.

“Come on. Come we have to go.” Wil helps Amberle up from the ground.

Who wants nothing more than to stay here. To fight by Allanon's side.

As she is literally leaving him with The Dagda Moor here.

But Wil forces her along and Amberle lets him.

This is it.

This is how they save it.

She places the seed inside The Ellcrys and it is all over.

Watching her run with Wil, Allanon keeps the force field up long enough to watch Wil and Amberle reach The Sanctuary.

The force field proving to be a decent distraction for The Dagda Moor.

Up until the moment that Wil and Amberle slip inside The Sanctuary and Allanon can releases it.

Engaging The Dagda Moor in a different manner.

Surging forward with his staff.

Meeting in the middle with a resounding ‘bang’.

 

Meanwhile…

 

What's left of the Gnomes create a circle around Wil and Amberle, practically escorting them the rest of the way to The Sanctuary.

“Let the Princess through!” Wil commands when they reach the doors.

“Shut them, for gods sake!” Amberle calls when they come to a stand still in front of The Ellcrys.

Both Wil and Amberle watching as the remaining guards follow her command.

Closing the heavy double doors as quickly as they possibly can.

Beaming up at the tree.

The kind of dead tree, Wil squeezes Amberle's shoulders.

“I told you we’d make it!” He cheers.

He thought seeing the city of Arborlon was the best thing he'd ever see today.

That doesn't even compare to this.

The fact that he and Amberle are stood in The Sanctuary right now.

That they've done it!

They actually made it here in one piece.

Wil doesn't know who he should be thanking for that but the pure knowledge of this makes him want to start singing from the rooftops.

They. Made. It.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Outside The Sanctuary walls, the battle continues.

Allanon currently trapped in combat with The Dagda Moor.

Turning around The Dagda Moor tries to catch Allanon off guard, who had been prepared for the attack, lowering his staff to intercept it before turning to launch one of his own that The Dagda Moor anticipates and intercepts.

Forcing another attack onto The Dagda Moor quickly, The Dagda Moor quickly loads up his staff, sending enough magic through it to send a powerful hit to Allanon's shoulder.

It doesn't stop The Druid at all.

He barely even flinches, fighting back by sending out a forceful blast of his own magic.

Allowing him to put some distance between himself and The Dagda Moor.

Yet this distance is exactly what The Dagda Moor had wanted and with the time to power up his staff again, he directs a strong blast of deep red magic straight at Allanon, hitting him dead centre in the chest.

Allanon is unable to do anything but endure the searing pain to his chest as he is forced by The Dagda Moor onto the ground.

The force doesn't last forever and Allanon is ready when it ends, raising his staff to stop The Dagda Moor’s next attack, forcing himself to get back up despite the agonizing pain spreading throughout his chest.

He manages to get to his knees, raising the staff to force The Dagda Moor’s stand backwards, who just keeps getting closer and closer to the somewhat weakened Druid.

“Your time upon this earth is over, Druid!” The Dagda Moor snarls triumphantly when he believes he may have a chance at killing his sworn enemy.

Fighting to regain his strength, Allanon rises up, attacking The Dagda Moor head on and with expertise.

Yet when he has to defend himself against an attack, The Dagda Moor lets out a cackle of joy and drags his staff up Allanon's back, sending another course of painful red magic through his already weakened form.

Allanon stays crouched down, biding his time.

Dealing the pain expertly as he senses The Dagda Moor advancing upon him.

Which is when he pulls back and swings around, unleashing his bright blue power that sends The Dagda Moor spinning backwards into the air.

Waiting to see what he does next. Allanon is sent flying backwards when The Dagda Moor abruptly spins back around, sending another bolt of red into Allanon's chest.

With The Druid down, The Dagda Moor marches forward.

Hissing through the pain Allanon tries to lift himself up off the forest floor.

Groaning out in pain when the next attack The Dagda Moor launches at him send a bolt of painful power through his side, tossing him backwards another few feet.

Onto the steps of The Sanctuary.

The Dagda Moor practically waltzes forward, digging his staff into the ground.

This should be entertaining, the evil muses as Allanon leans backwards towards the steps.

Come on Amberle. Is his only coherent thoughts through the pain.

Finish this.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“All right, where's the Seed?” Wil queries only seconds later.

Amberle fumbles around in her pocket for it, whilst staring up at the dead tree.

The carcass of The Ellcrys is deeply unsettling to her.

“Oh, please don't say you dropped it.” Wil continues only a moment later.

“I don't think I could take that right now.”

Grinning, Amberle holds it up triumphantly.

“Oh thank god. You know you almost gave me an actual heart attack?” Wil starts, letting out a sigh of relief and covering his mouth with his hand, breathing quickly.

“So…” He starts back up again after he's pretty certain that the fear of him actually experiencing a heart attack has passed.

“What do we do now? Do we just be like, hey dead tree. Here's your seed. Do we plant it? If so where? Do we need a shovel and some water to help it grow? Did it say?” He questions.

At the very same moment that the doors to The Sanctuary burst open and Allanon is sent flying into the room, landing on his side in almost fetal position.

“Allanon!” Amberle cries, racing forward to get to his side.

Behind him, a slight distance away, The Dagda Moor follows.

Striding into The Sanctuary, he closes the door with one swipe of his taloned hand.

“Hey, hey, come on. It's okay. Get up. You're okay.” Amberle whispers hurriedly as she reaches Allanon's side, wincing when she realizes that there is actual smoke from scorch marks all over his curled up form.

“Go!” Allanon croaks as he rolls onto his back, ending up mostly in Amberle’s lap.

“Finish this.” He hisses.

“Go!”

Horrified at the prospect of just leaving him like this, Amberle takes one look at the advancing Dagda Moor and makes up her mind.

“I love you.” She presses a fleeting kiss to Allanon’s forehead before racing back towards The Ellcrys.

Watching her run, The Dagda Moor holds his staff out to send a forceful bolt of magic her way, but Allanon intercepts it, taking the hit intended for Amberle.

It sends him flying into the side of The Sanctuary where he is discarded by The Dagda Moor.

“Shove the Seed in somewhere!” Wil yells as he decides to take on The Dagda Moor.

Raising his fist that contains the Elfstones, Wil summons their power.

Embracing the burn that slides up his arm quickly.

Especially when The Dagda Moor’s staff powers up so quickly, Wil barely makes it in time and the Elfstones are not exactly ready which is why both he and Amberle are knocked off their feet by The Dagda Moor.

Forcing himself up, Wil clenches his fist around the Elfstones, getting them to full strength as quickly as he can so he can defend himself against the power of The Dagda Moor’s magic.

They combined attacks meet in the middle, fighting for dominance.

Pulling himself back into consciousness Allanon lets out a soft hiss of pain from the awful agony that is in every part of his body, rolling onto his back again.

His head tilted so he can watch what is happening.

Wil has used the Elfstones to create a small blue force field of his own to fight of The Dagda Moor but is loosing his footing, the force that The Dagda Moor fights back with is near enough too much for Wil and it forces him back.

Yet with The Dagda Moor engaged in battle with Wil, Amberle is able to take the Seed in hand and race towards The Ellcrys.

She knows how to plant the Seed.

Standing in front of the door to The Ellcrys, Amberle hopes to god she is right.

Wil screams out in pain when the force The Dagda Moor is pushing him down with begins to mix with the already agonizing burning pain that the Elfstones are causing him.

Falling to his knees as he tries to keep his grip tight and his aim.

Wil is distracting The Dagda Moor so much that Allanon has been able to start moving.

Forcing his unwilling body to move, his fingers grasping the hilt of his sword tightly.

Wil’s distraction is also keeping The Dagda Moor from Amberle, who’s outstretched fingers are now resting upon the bark of The Ellcrys.

Amberle breathes steadily when the door actually opens for her.

Walking slowly up into the tree.

Crying as he hits the floor, pain spreading throughout his entire body, Wil does not loosen his grip. He keeps a fist around the Elfstones and does not let go.

Standing behind The Dagda Moor, Allanon rises up slowly.

The sword unfolding in his hand.

With one graceful spin, Allanon slides his sword swiftly through the neck of The Dagda Moor.

Decapitating him in one fluid motion.

How does a man make a beheading look that graceful and effortless? Wil somewhat ponders to himself as he is able to release the hold on the Elfstones.

The power and pain slowly starting to melt away.

Slowly melting away…

Yes, The Elfstones are stuck to the palm of his hand again and are going to need extracting but hey! Dagda Moor’s dead.

Allanon remains poised in position as he watches The Dagda Moor’s body and head hit the ground.

Both he and Wil watching as The Dagda Moor slowly disintegrates into nothing…

 

Standing in the tree, everything is different.

Everything is lifeless.

It's rotting away slowly from the inside.

Amberle pushes her away through.

Trying her hardest to be gentle.

Vines and branches scrape at her skin, tearing at it.

Stopping in the centre, Amberle smiles when she sees the flower she had received the Seed from open and waiting.

Raising her hand, Amberle slides the Seed into the flower.

‘Amberle.’ The Ellcrys comes to live mere seconds later.

The tree flooding with a warm and vibrant light.

Amberle's smile is a pure and genuine one as the Seed begins to revive The Ellcrys.

‘Thank you.’

 

On the battlefield, Elves and Gnomes are startled by the sudden disappearance of the Demons.

Watching each one explode before them into a gold dust like substance.

Arion, mid battle cry as he launches himself at a Demon, ends up crashing into a tree when the Demon before him vanishes.

Ander and Diana whirling around in all directions.

Bewildered at the sudden dissaperance of the Demons they had just been fighting.

Even their bodies melt away into nothing.

Leaving only those of Elvin and Gnome.

Slowly, each solider on the battlefield turns their head towards The Sanctuary.

Staring up at the brilliant show of light emitting from it.

Warm golden light running up the once dormant branches of The Ellcrys, restarting it to life.

Each leaf that had fallen reappearing on every single branch individually, one by one.

Inside The Sanctuary, a look of pure wonder in his eyes, Allanon steps slowly towards the great tree.

Grabbing a hold of Wil and pulling him to his feet on the way, who is somewhat rolling around on the ground after his exhausting battle with The Dagda Moor.

Both men staring up at the beauty that is the reborn Ellcrys.

The slowly regrowing wonder before them shimmering as the power of the Seed washes away the red rot, renewing the bark, fixing every inch of the ancient tree.

The Ellcrys glimmers with light and vitality.

The only sound that can be heard is that of the lone door to The Ellcrys reopening, allowing Amberle out as it heals.

Staring at both her husband-to-be and her best friend, Amberle tilts her head to the side, letting out a sigh of relief before using the rest of her energy to race over to them, pulling them both into a tight embrace.

“You did it!” Wil cheers as he holds onto both Amberle and Allanon.

“You actually did it.”

“We did it. Wil. You me, Allanon, Mag, Eretria. We did it.” Amberle whispers as she holds onto them both so tightly.

Never wanting to let them go again.

“I knew you would succeed.” Allanon murmurs to them.

“I had faith in you, Amberle and Wil. Even you came through in the end.” Allanon's words are as close to a compliment Wil thinks he is ever going to hear from the gruff Druid.

“I'll take it.” Wil laughs lightly as he tightens his hold on them both.

‘I am so proud of everything you have accomplished, my love.’ Allanon uses their telepathic connection to speak with her privately.

‘Aine and Eventine would be so proud of you.’ 

Amberle feels her eyes begin to well up with tears at the mention of her deceased father and grandfather but the words mean more to her than anyone will ever know.

‘I love you Amberle Elessedil.’ Allanon tells her sweetly.

“I love you too.” Amberle whispers outside of their telepathic connection.

“Aww.” Wil beams.

“I love you guys too!”

Rolling their eyes simultaneously, Amberle and Allanon let out a light laugh before squeezing Wil tightly.

Their quest is over.

The Demons have returned to The Forbidding.

The Four Lands is safe from damnation.

The Ellcrys is saved.

 

Striding out of The Sanctuary, side by side. Amberle, Allanon and Wil were not expecting to be met with cheers and applause from Elves and Gnomes alike.

But it does feel good.

They have completed their mission.

They won the war.

Yes, people have lost their lives but now, every race in The Four Lands has a Demon-less future to enjoy.

All thanks to them and Eretria.

Both Wil and Amberle wish she was here to see this.

To experience what they are experiencing.

The freedom…

“You did it. You all did it. I knew you would!” King Ander calls to them as he makes his way across the battlefield to Amberle and Allanon, hugging them both individually.

“Well done.” Diana pats Wil on the shoulder when arriving, pushing the grumbling, yet pleased for the victory Arion across the field to them.

“I cannot believe we pulled that off.” Wil runs a hand through his hair after a moment.

The shock and amazement that they have actually managed to save the world is near overwhelming for him.

“I cannot believe we actually won.”

“It was a hard and long battle.” Arion agrees, glancing down at his motionless legs.

“Yet we did it. We did it together and The Ellcrys is okay. The Four Lands is safe and more importantly, we can now have the longest lie in, in history.” Ander beams, an immensely tired look on his face.

Laughing amongst themselves and cheering along with the others because tonight, right here, right now they are victorious.

Amberle rests her head against Allanon’s shoulder, leaning into him slightly.

Upon hearing him wincing, she looks up at him with worried eyes.

“How much pain are you in?” She asks softly.

“Well…”

“Allanon.” Amberle gives him a look.

“Quite a bit after that.” Allanon admits as Amberle raises her head to press a gentle but loving kiss to his lips.

“Come on, lean on me.” Amberle smiles warmly, wrapping her arm tightly around Allanon.

“You and I deserve a long, long rest.”

“I do believe that you are right, my love.”

“I'm always right.” Amberle grins at him.

“I think that's me.” Allanon chuckles softly, kissing her hair, watching as Elves and Gnomes alike rejoice that the fight is over.

That they have won the war against the Demon Army.

That there is now peace…

“Ah hell. I forgot about Mag!” Wil’s exclamation sounds out suddenly as he turns and starts to run through the woods.

Unable to help themselves, Amberle and Allanon laugh loudly at the half running, half limping Wil.

Peace.

There is is now peace in The Four Lands and it.

It is absolutely glorious.

 

When Allanon awakens the next morning, he is surprised not to find Amberle beside him, which is where she'd passed out after the two had cleansed themselves from the battle.

Allanon healing his and her own wounds with magic before they both finally passed out in each other’s arms.

Rising from the bed they'd shared, Allanon heads out into the living room, looking around for his wife-to-be.

“Catania.” Allanon addresses Amberle's friend as she enters the room.

“Do you know where…” He pauses when her thoughts become known to him.

Bandon…

“I'm so sorry.” Is all that Catania whispers.

Bandon is gone.

 

“I had a dream that Bandon was alone, drowning in a sea of black.” Catania speaks up again for the first time since they'd left Amberle’s quarters.

Allanon having wanted to see the prison for himself, which is where the guard that ‘Bandon’ killed lies upon the ground.

The corpse slowly beginning to rot.

“I should've known.” Allanon mutters, shaking his head as he walks around the body.

“Known what? There's nothing you could have done.” Catania says with a sigh and one shrug of her shoulders.

“That The Dagda Moor would find a way.” Allanon mutters gravely.

“The Dagda…”

“That wasn't Bandon, Catania. Bandon was gone. The Dagda Moor has once again, made him a prisoner in his own mind. Trapped him in his body.” Allanon informs her.

“Allanon. The Dagda Moor is dead. The Ellcrys was saved and you killed him.” Catania continues, fear washing over her at that very moment.

“Right? The Dagda Moor. You did. Kill him, he's gone.”

Allanon turns to face her, a dark look etched upon his face.

“The Dagda Moor had a contingency plan. He knew that it was possible that we would win, that it could happen and when I killed him, when I send that creature back to The Forbidding. He found another way because that was his plan all along. He was preparing Bandon as his host. The first time, the first time he did this. That was a test. To see if Bandon’s body and magic were powerful enough to hold him and it was. The Dagda Moor is mostly gone, depleted by what happened last night however. There is a part of The Dagda Moor that lives on. Inside Bandon. The Dagda Moor has become him.” Allanon reveals as Catania covers her mouth with her hands, shaking her head in horror at what she has leant.

Tears sliding down her cheeks as she cries.

“This is my fault. I should've done more. I should've known that he was being taken over. I. I failed him.” She sobs.

Unable to even comprehend what is happening right now and the danger that remains.

Closing his eyes as he stands above the body, Allanon lets out a sigh.

“We both did.”

 

Amberle is in The Sanctuary.

Catania had informed Allanon of this after they'd left the prison, not seeing much point in just standing in it.

Leaving Catania to find Amberle, Allanon stops for a second time when he sees Ander staring over his favorite balcony.

Smiling as he looks at the city of Arborlon and the renewed Ellcrys.

“Ander.” Allanon greets him in passing.

“Hey.” Ander smiles back.

“I thought you were planning on having the lie-in of the century?” Allanon smirks at him.

“Oh I was and Diana and I were enjoying it but we had to put Arion in our living room because he broke his chair in battle. She's helping him fix it. I just. I just wanted to come out here. Look at The Ellcrys. I was going to find Amberle but I figured that the two of you would probably be occupied.” Ander makes a hand gesture.

“She is in The Sanctuary. I was on my way to her.” Allanon informs Ander.

“Well, I won't stand in your way.” Ander beams as Allanon pats his shoulder affectionately.

“Allanon?” He calls as Allanon begins to walk away.

“Yes, Ander?” Allanon turns his head to face his friend.

“I just wanted to thank you. For everything. For keeping me and Amberle alive, for saving Arion even after everything he did for you. For just, being here and holding us all together and helping us achieve a much needed victory.” Ander thanks his best friend.

“It was my duty and an honour to save The Four Lands and don't forget that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for your family. For you and Amberle. You two mean the whole world and more to me and I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you both safe.” Allanon admits to Ander, who tugs his friend into a tight, warm embrace.

“Which is why I thank you, my brother.” Ander murmurs.

“You are most welcome, brother.” Allanon replies after a moment, releasing Ander to continue his journey to The Sanctuary.

“Hey, Allanon?” Ander calls him back once more.

“Yes?”

“During the battle. No one. Not even The Dagda Moor had the Warlock Blade. What… What happened to that?” Ander's curiosity has him asking.

“That.” Allanon states plainly, another dark and grave look in his eyes.

“Is not something we need answering. That blade.” Allanon mutters.

“It would be better off lost and forgotten.”

 

Elsewhere, in The Four Lands…

 

Walking across desolate land a cloaked figure stands in a wasteland.

His black robes are torn and shredded.

His fingers wrapped around The Warlock Blade.

Lowering his hood, ‘Bandon’ stares out at the waste before him.

The desolation and ruin.

His eyes black and red to show that The Dagda Moor is in control

That The Dagda Moor has lived on inside the weak boy who just could not fight him off.

The Dagda Moor grins triumphantly.

His backup plan was a success and now he can walk the earth and bring these Four Lands to their knees.

The real Bandon remains a prisoner inside his own mind and body, unable to break free.

He will never taste the sweet release of freedom again. The Dagda Moor decides.

He will use this vessel to kill The Druid, The Princess and her serving girl.

Those that mean the most to his vessel.

He will devour and conquer and this time he won't lose.

Not with The Warlock Lord by his side…

 

Arborlon

 

“Okay. You go hide, I'll count then come and find you, okay?” Wil beams down at Mag.

The two playing a game of hide and seek outside The Sanctuary, around the palace grounds.

Wil having decided to just spend a whole day showing Mag new and enjoyable things.

Helping her get used to a new and happy life that he wants to give her.

Grinning back at Wil, Mag runs off to hide, passing Allanon as she goes.

“So, you've decided to care for the child I see.” Allanon states as he walks towards Wil.

“I have. I don't think I could just send her off to some Elvin family after everything that we’ve been though. That quest… That quest changed us all. The both of us and after everything I've just come to the decision that I should be the one to take care of her.” Wil informs Allanon of his choice to raise Mag.

“That is very commendable of you, Wil. Your choice shows maturity I always believed you possessed. Being her guardian will do you some good. You will both grow together. I am pleased to hear that you have decide upon this course of action.” Allanon declares as Wil nods.

“Well, I better go. We’re playing hide and seek.” He says with a smile.

Allanon can see the sadness in his eyes, the truth behind the forced smile.

He wants to be with her. 

Eretria.

“Wil.” Allanon calls him back when he starts to run.

“Yep.” Wil turns back for one brief moment.

“Your father would have been proud of your actions today.” He states truthfully.

“As am I.”

Wil’s smile is a warm and genuinely happy one at the admission from Allanon.

As he knows this words in which Allanon speaks are true and that he means them.

They mean more to Wil than he believes anyone will ever know.

As for the first time in his whole life.

Someone is proud of him.

 

The Sanctuary 

 

Amberle rests against the lightly warmed, fresh bark of the newly healed Ellcrys, stroking her fingers along it.

The tree has not spoken to her since it thanked her when she'd restored its life.

She kind of misses the gentle mothering voice in her head.

“I know you're in there.” She whispers softly as the large doors to The Sanctuary open.

“You can talk to me again whenever you want.” She tells the tree as Allanon strides towards her, pleased to have finally found his love.

“I can't hear her like I could before.” Amberle admits to him.

“I can feel her but. It's different. I can't hear anything.” 

“She is healing.” Allanon informs her as he climbs the steps to reach her side.

“She will speak when she is ready. You will be the first to know, believe me.” Allanon explains to her.

“I never understood why The Ellcrys chose me. She. Uh. I met her and she looked exactly like me and I just. I didn't understand it. Any of it, really.” She sighs as she leans back, smiling contently when Allanon's arms wrap around her middle, his head resting on her shoulder.

“You know, don't you. You know more about The Ellcrys then the popular stories do, don't you?” She tilts her head up slightly to look at him.

“Would you like me to tell you the full story?” He enquires.

“I would.” Amberle replies.

“All right.” Allanon presses a soft kiss to her neck before taking her in his arms, sitting them both down beside The Ellcrys, Amberle held tightly in his arms.

“The Ellcrys is a living part of magic formed by the bonding of human life with the fire of the earth. It was before all the great wars that she was made. The Druid Order and Elves, the ones like Wil, who could harness magic through rare and beautiful stones. They convinced The Ellcrys when the Demons were finally forced into a position in which they could be dealt with so they did not conquer and destroy the world as they would have done if not for our actions last night. The Elves were not always violent people, they would not consider total annihilation of a species, which is why The Forbidding was created to hold them as banishment from the land was considered to be an acceptable alternative but they knew it would have to be banishment of such power that the Demons thousands of years hence would still be subject to its laws and the banishment would have to be a place where no harm would come to others. The middle of nowhere, basically. So the Druid’s and the Elves powerful enough to use magic used their power and called for the willing gift of life. It was this gift that enabled The Ellcrys to come into being and for The Forbidding to be created. The Ellcrys is the joining of the land with Elvin life, a joining conceived to protect us against the ancient evil that is The Dagda Moor and his Demon Army that would see The Four Lands destroyed. It is not just a random coincidence that we all see The Ellcrys as a woman, Amberle, why she can speak with you and why it was only you that she chose to communicate with out of all that were Chosen. The Ellcrys must always be a woman for only a woman can reproduce. The Druid’s and the Elves saw this need for procreation and is why when The Ellcrys was first created they chose a woman to become it and the woman that they chose was a member of the royal family, an Elessedil woman that would have looked exactly like you. They used their magic to transform her into the vessel we now call The Ellcrys. They then went about establishing the Chosen. The order of The Chosen so that she would be cared for and because there was very little equality in those days, the grumpy old Elves decided that the Chosen would be men yet The Druid’s warned them that The Ellcrys would probably only respond to a fellow female which is why whilst it was considered that it should only be men that became members of The Chosen it was not law. In any case. When you were born, The Ellcrys immediately saw you as her hope because you were basically a reincarnated version of her original form. She could connect to you in a way she could never do with anyone else, not even myself with my powers. Whilst I can communicate and have established and alliance with The Ellcrys, you have more access to her power than I because I am a man. Anyhow, The Ellcrys communicated with you, built a relationship with you because she treated you like a mother would a child. Unfortunately that caused problems because whilst she tried to connect with you in an innocent way with good intentions. The Ellcrys was overzealous and instead frightened you with the visions and the constant mothering because she is not physically a human being. She is a tree but slowly, she managed to make it work and she used your bond to save herself. That, my love is the true story of how The Ellcrys came to be.” Allanon finishes his story.

Amberle does not know what to say or how to respond to such a tale.

Every single word grabbed her interest and cleared up all the doubt and questions that she had.

Which is why she just smiles up at both The Ellcrys and Allanon, her hand raised slightly to run her fingers over the runes on the back of his neck.

“Allanon?” Amberle starts softly.

“Yes, Amberle?” Allanon looks down to her.

“Let's go to bed.”

Chuckling once, Allanon rises to his feet, cradling Amberle in his arms as he walks.

More than happy to oblige to his loves request.

 

Wil and Amberle spend two weeks.

Two full weeks searching for Eretria.

They return with a large escort to Safehold and search it from head to toe. Inside out.

They tear the place apart looking for her.

For any trace that she may have left behind.

After destroying every remaining Troll in Safehold, Wil and Amberle even return to the temple in which the Bloodfire lies.

They rip that place to shreds trying to find any presence or trace of Eretria.

Yet still they search. They don't stop.

However, the longer they stay there and search the quicker their hope in finding her begins to fizzle out.

Wil becomes increasingly more desperate and erratic as days go by.

Forcing himself to keep going every single day they spend out there.

Amberle is similar but is the more rational of the two.

She forces them to stop and rest.

To eat, to drink. To make sure that they keep themselves well.

They awaken at ungodly hours in the morning and don't stop until very late at night.

Amberle uses her connection with Allanon to allow him to help them.

He had wanted to come with them, he really had but Amberle had practically forced him to go after Bandon.

To do anything in his power to find the Dagda Moor-possessed boy.

He hadn't wanted any to accompany him as he believed it would be too dangerous.

Telling Amberle and Wil that defeating the last living part of The Dagda Moor was something that he had to deal with.

However, when the third week arrived Wil had basically lost his mind, Amberle was in a calmer but similar state and after searching a great portion of The Four Lands, unable to find any trace of the possessed Bandon, Allanon knew it was time.

Time to return to Arborlon.

To rest and recuperate. 

The sadness that had consumed Allanon at the thought of what he must do was near overwhelming but he did it.

He paused the search for Bandon to return to Amberle and Wil.

Amberle hadn’t responded to him in a day and the concern had immediately taken a hold of him.

He found them once again, searching through Safehold.

Wil had been the first he had found, pacing up and down the corridors.

Allanon hadn't even bothered to greet him or speak to him about what has happened and that this cannot continue because he knows he will not win with Wil.

Which is why, with a heavy heart and to be honest, a little bit of enjoyment as he has imagined doing this to Wil before. Allanon grabs his arm and knocks him out with a powerful surge of magic to send the Shannara to sleep.

Catching Wil before he hits the floor, Allanon sighs when he looks at him.

Trying not to notice the tears that stain his cheeks.

This is not going to be easy on Wil.

That, Allanon is painfully aware of but, he knows in his own heart that it cannot continue like this.

Not anymore.

Someone has to stop them before the drive themselves insane or worse.

Allanon takes the matter upon himself.

 

Searching through Safehold. Allanon eventually finds Amberle sat in the temple in which the Bloodfire resides.

Allanon can sense it's dormant power.

The Druid part of him would love nothing more than to explore this place, to search through the papers and read the books.

Embrace uncharted knowledge.

However, the wellbeing of his wife-to-be means more to him than anything else in the world.

“Did you find him?” She asks the second he enters the temple.

“No. The Dagda Moor has shielded himself and Bandon from me. I have searched and I cannot find the boy. I will resume my search for him in a different way. With magic when I return to Arborlon. I cannot remain out there any longer.” He tells her.

Trying to gently put across to her that she and Wil can't stay out here, in Safehold searching for Eretria.

Too blinded and numbed by her own sadness and guilt of not being able to find Eretria, Amberle does not realize what he is trying to convince her to do.

“We can't find her.” Amberle tells him, her voice numb.

“She's…” Amberle shakes her head as Allanon kneels down in front of her.

“She had to be out there somewhere. She has to be. I can't believe that she was killed. There would be traces of that. There would be bloodstains. Her body... Whatever's left. She can't…” Amberle trails off as Allanon raises his hand softly, stroking her cheek.

“Amberle.” He speaks in a calm manner to her.

“No. I haven't found her. I need to find. Wil and I. We have to be getting somewhere, she's got to be somewhere. Alone… She's alone and none of us can tell her that she's alright. That we’re all looking for her. That she is loved. That she is cared for.” Amberle cries, tears sliding down her cheeks quickly.

“You've done enough.” Allanon states plainly.

“No… No I. I have to keep looking I've got to. I've got to find her and then.” She pauses, a near wild look in her eyes when she stares at Allanon.

“Then I've got to help you find Bandon.”

“Amberle…”

“No. No, don't give me that. Don't give me the whole. It's too dangerous because I know that. I know it's dangerous but after everything we've been through. The quest and everything that entailed finding Bandon is just going to be like that. We can do it. We can find him and we can destroy that monster who has invaded that poor boy’s mind. We have to.” Amberle's voice is determined when she speaks to Allanon.

“Allanon, they are victims. Both of them. They were abused by people that should've taken care of them. That should have cared for and loved them but they weren't! Bandon was locked up and abandoned because he was different because he had a power he couldn't understand and people were afraid of him he was alone and now. He's a prisoner again. A prisoner in his own mind. We need to get him back, we need to get rid of The Dagda Moor once and for all and save him because he's trapped. He's trapped inside his head and he's scared, he's alone and Eretria? She was a slave. She thought that the markings that led us to this very room. To the Bloodfire. Was a branding from her owners because she never got to have a real family because she was made to be a slave. She was forced to believe that trusting someone meant instant death. She was forced to do so much, things a child should never have to do. Then she found us and we treated her horribly because of the prejudice against Rovers. I almost allowed her to be executed by the Elves and really all she ever wanted was freedom and she was enslaved again by us for that damn quest and now. Now she's out there somewhere, in The Four Lands. Alone. Bandon and Eretria need us and we can't. We can't just give up.” Amberle practically sobs.

“Amberle.” Allanon's voice is still gentle but with a stern edge to it now.

“You've done more than enough, love.”

“No.” Amberle shakes her head again but Allanon holds her head still by gently cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

“Amberle, listen to me. We are not giving up. To find out where they are, we will search the world if we have to. To save them and to bring them home. I will never give up on Bandon or Eretria. We shall find them but at this very moment, you and I and Wil we need…”

“To carry on. To look for them together. To…” Amberle is cut off by Allanon sending a gentle wave of magic through her to send her to sleep.

“I'm sorry.” Allanon murmurs when she slumps against him.

Knowing that it was the only way to get her to stop.

Taking her in his arms, Allanon cradles Amberle against him as he carries her.

He will return them to Arborlon.

He is aware that Amberle will be furious with him for this. He really is but they cannot keep going like this.

They must rest.

It is the only way they are going to be able to prepare themselves for what is to come.

 

Arborlon

 

Wil awakes with a sudden start, a panicked look in his eyes when he doesn't immediately recognize his surroundings.

Turning his head to the side, he is somewhat calmer when he sees Allanon sitting in a chair beside him but not too much.

“Allanon. Where… What happened?” Wil yawns, rubbing at his tired eyes.

“I returned you and Amberle to Arborlon.” Allanon speaks in a matter of fact tone.

Eyes widening to an alarming size, Wil begins to shake his head.

“No. No, no. Why? Why did you do that?! Eretria is out there. I have to find her! Why would you do this?!” Wil immediately yells at Allanon.

“I've got to go back. I've got to…”

“Wil.” Allanon restrains him gently when he tries to get up.

“Allanon, let go of me.” Wil glares at him.

Well, attempts to anyway.

“You are not going anywhere.” Allanon informs him.

“Eretria...”

“Eretria is lost and we shall find her however, you and Amberle cannot put your owns needs to one side for this. You have neglected yourselves to find her and Eretria would not want that. She would want you to be smart about it.” Allanon tries to tell him but Wil just shakes his head, hot tears appearing in his eyes.

“You didn't know her. You have no idea…”

“I knew her Wil. I got to know her very well in the end and I knew how she felt about you, Amberle and that girl. You were her family...”

“And we left her behind. We abandoned her!” Wil cries desperately.

“No. She made the choice to remain behind, Eretria and Eretria alone made the choice. There was nothing that you or Amberle could have done to convince her otherwise. She knew the part she had to play in the quest and she performed it well. What she did, allowed you and Amberle to return here to Arborlon and restore The Ellcrys. Which may not have come to pass if she hadn't have distracted those Trolls. They would have slowed you down. Worse case scenario they would have killed you and Eretria was aware of what they would do and so she handled it. She made sure that the Seed continued its journey to The Ellcrys. Her bravery allowed it to happen and it will never be forgotten.” Allanon explains to a distraught Wil, whom simply shakes his head.

The raw sadness having calmed him down from the rage he had fel.

“Don't.” Wil whispers, shaking his head repeatedly as she cries.

“Don't talk like she's dead.” He whimpers.

Sighing, Allanon rests a hand on Wil’s shoulder.

“Wil, we are going to do everything in our power to find her. Believe that.” Allanon looks to him, watching as Wil lifts his head slightly, his eyes red and puffy from sobbing.

“I want to.” Wil sniffs after a moment.

“I do. I just…” He trails off.

“I know.” Allanon puts an arm around his shoulders then.

“I know, Wil and I know that it might not seem like it now but, one day. There will be a light at the end of this very long, dark and twisted tunnel.” Allanon's voice takes on an almost mysterious tone as he speaks to Wil.

“Believe in that.” He repeats his previous words.

“You know what, Allanon?” Wil starts with a sigh.

“Wil…” A sad look fills Allanon's eyes when he senses the man’s thoughts.

That hope, optimism and that incredible sense of wonder that Wil Shannara had always possessed now dull and all but dead and gone.

“I don't know if I feel like believing in much right now.”

 

Opening her eyes slowly, Amberle is startled when she realizes that she's in her room.

Not Safehold.

Why…

It all floods back to her in a matter of seconds.

Her discussion with Allanon when he had arrived at Safehold.

He wanted them to stop, to return to Arborlon and gather their strength before continuing to search for Eretria and Bandon.

Amberle feels as if she should be mad at Allanon for taking matters into his own hands in such a way.

For sending her to sleep like he did to actually get her to comply unwillingly with his request.

Strangely, it is not anger Amberle feels.

She understands why he had done this and honestly, the rest was much needed.

Between her and Wil it had always been her who was concerned about their wellbeing.

The one that reminded them to eat, to drink and to sleep regularly.

Eretria wouldn't have wanted them to neglect themselves for her sake.

If Amberle is sure of anything, it is of that.

Perhaps this isn't a bad thing at all.

It destroys Amberle to think that they've had to leave her again, it does but.

Could they really have kept going like that?

Three weeks. They had been out there for near three weeks.

Perhaps this was the best move, the only option.

Rising from her bed, Amberle begins to look around her room.

It feels like forever since she last saw it but she still remembers every part of it.

Every nook and cranny, every inch of it.

She notices the change immediately.

The long, near shiny brown wooden box that should hold her father’s sword lies out on the chair stretching across the end of her bed.

There is a letter that hadn't been there before resting upon it.

Approaching it, Amberle notices her name written there in large but fancy letters.

Taking it in hand, Amberle turns it over, sliding it open with her fingers.

Unfolding the paper, Amberle starts at the very beginning…

 

‘My dearest Amberle.

It has come to my attention that as of recent, your uncle and my dear son, Arion has proved to me and the people of Arborlon that he is not a suitable successor to my throne, which I had intended to allow him to assume later in the year. His actions and his behavior have been unacceptable and quite frankly, I've had it up to here with him and his attitude. I thought I had raised him better than this. To be a fair and kind man and the sort of gentleman that Arborlon could have as their great leader but, evidently due to how he has treated myself, you, Allanon who is the greatest man I have ever known and his little brother Ander with the upmost disrespect I have come to realize that my choice is not a great one or one that I should stick with just because he is the eldest!!!

Amberle, you are kind, fair and just. You see the good in everyone and all those around you. You treat the people of Arborlon in a loving, caring manner that Arion never has. You are the leader that our Kingdom needs which is why I have made the choice to make you first in line for the throne when I decide to step down, or if I unfortunately pass away. Second in line would then be Ander, the third in line would in fact be that kind Shannara boy that has arrived here and then fourth would be Arion because I do not believe that it would be wise to allow Arion any kind of power in which he could abuse it. He does not see the Kingdom in the same way that you do. With care and thought. Your attitudes are similar to Ander’s, who I know has the same passion for our people as you do. Ander. Yes he may have a somewhat substance abuse but that is due to trauma. Trauma that he believes was his own fault and I can assure it was not. Your father, Aine was a wonderful man who’s life was tragically cut short by Gnomes. Not Ander, Gnomes. I know this, you know this. The Four Lands is aware of this but Ander is not and because of this he has sunk into a depression and has used unhealthy coping mechanisms to try and handle it. That, does not make him foolish. That does not make him selfish or anything but a man traumatized with the death of his eldest brother. You know this, you always have and Ander has always been by your side even before Aine’s death. He has done more for you this family than any of us and that is why I would like him to help you. If, by the time you receive this letter, because you should receive this when you have completed the quest to save The Four Lands and have returned to me and your uncle’s victorious. Having saved The Ellcrys and closed The Forbidding. If you do not feel ready for the responsibility of becoming the Queen Of Arborlon, which is what I would like you to become because I know you have the ability to become a kind and fair leader. One of the best The Four Lands has ever seen I believe. Yet, if this is not the path you would like to take right away and you decide that you would like to wait. Allow Ander to take your place for the time being and then, when you feel that the time is right. You rise to the throne and become the leader that this kingdom needs with Allanon by your side. I could not be happier that you have fallen in love with that man. He will treat you well and protect you and by now your are probably aware that I have given him permission to marry you because he asked that of me. Asked me and Ander (not Arion for obvious reasons that I do not blame him for one bit) and we both gave him our blessing because he is a fine man who will love and be faithful to you and protect you with his life. He truly is the greatest man I have ever known and I hope that I can be there to marry you both when you return. I had a lovely vision of you and Allanon and the Queen & King of Arborlon and I would love nothing more than for it to be true (I would also hope to see some great grandchildren but that's another matter for another time) because the two of you combined have the power to be the strongest, most fair and effective rulers of this fine kingdom. Arborlon would flourish under your command, with Allanon's guidance and the mutual passion for the wellbeing of others that you both share. Your reign would go down in history for certain and it is a dream I would very much like to see become reality but, as I said. I do not want to pressure you into making any decision that you would consider to much for yourself and in that case, for the time being. Long live King Ander.

Amberle, you are my only grandchild and I love you more than you will ever know.

I believe in your abilities as a Princess and as a kind woman and if we do not see each other again know that more than anything else, I love you and I always shall. Your grandfather could not be prouder of you and could not love you more.

I love you, my child.

Your ever-loving grandfather, Eventine.’

Hands trembling as she finishes the last line of the letter, a single tear hits the paper as Amberle starts to cry.

 

After leaving the clearly devastated, practically traumatized Wil behind, Allanon chooses to return to Amberle, whom he believes should be awakening now.

The sound of her heartbroken sobs are the first thing that he hears upon stepping into the corridor, adjacent to her quarters.

“Amberle.” He breaks into an immediate run, pushing the door aside with his magic to get to her.

Afraid that something may have happened to her, that she is somehow hurt in someway.

He finds her on the ground, curled up in a tight ball sobbing.

“Amberle.” He races to her side in quick strides, bending down beside her.

“What is it? Are you in pain? Are you hurt, look at me.” Allanon takes her face carefully in his hands, tilting her head upwards slightly so that she's looking at him.

Her thoughts are a frantic mess but Allanon picks them out one by one.

The fact that she had discovered and read the letter Eventine had written for her becoming evident to Allanon after a quick scan of her thoughts. 

“Come on, come here. It's all right.” Allanon sighs, sliding his arm underneath her legs and lifting her into his arms.

Amberle clutches to him the instant he has picked her up, her sobs becoming somewhat quieter as she seeks comfort from him.

Placing her down gently onto the bed, he has to release her in order to get into a comfortable position for them both.

She only cries harder when he lets her go and Allanon is quick to move into a position in which he can hold her again, rocking her back and forth, back and forth whilst murmuring comforting words in more than one language to her in an attempt to soothe her.

It is hours before she starts to use words again.

Hours of Allanon just holding her, giving her all the comfort and support he knows she requires.

Just being there for her as she processes her grandfather’s request.

Allanon knows that it isn't just the fact the her grandfather wishes her to become the Queen Of Arborlon that has upset her.

It's everything.

The letter has finally forced the fact that Eventine is dead and gone to hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her grandfather is gone and she is never going to see him again.

The letter she has read has just made it so real for. 

Allowed her to accept it now that is not occupied with the quest.

Forcing her to start grieving for her grandfather properly.

Amberle doesn't tell him her decision because she knows that he will have read her thoughts to learn it already and she lets him do this with no problem at all.

Speaking about it is not something that she wishes to do right now.

She does not feel ready to become the Queen Of Arborlon.

That position is not something that she wishes to inherit right now or any time in the foreseeable future, for now.

The fact that her grandfather wanted this of her means the whole world to her. That he believed in her abilities to the point where this became the best option for him. 

However, she does not feel as if she is ready for the responsibility yet.

No matter what she chooses to decide, Allanon will be by her side every step of the way.

She does not have to go through this alone.

“Allanon?” Amberle starts in a soft voice, sniffing to clear her tears.

“Yes, my love?” Allanon's lips rest against her forehead.

“Let's get married.” She sighs, tears still falling from her eyes..

“You and me.” She continues, raising a hand to stroke her fingers over his cheek.

“Let's get married.”

 

They set the wedding for two weeks later that very day.

Informing Ander of the matter just moments after he'd removed Councilor Kael from the Elvin Council, anointing Arion as the head of it.

Ander had immediately become ecstatically to hear of their plans and approved of it instantly. 

Unfortunately for Allanon and the people of Arborlon however, Ander had not forgotten his plans to throw Allanon a bachelor party the week before his wedding.

Allanon knew it wouldn't be a good idea from the start but, after all they had been through and all Ander has done and accomplished, Allanon had decided to let Ander actually go through with the plans.

To say he regretted that choice would be the understatement of the century.

Knowing that this event was going to happen, Amberle had decided to have a girls night with Catania.

Which meant that she then owned Diana and Ander one as she made them babysit Mag as Wil had originally wanted her to do it but, seeing as they would be having fun all night, Amberle wanted to have her own girls night with Catania.

They basically spent it sat on a couch drinking wine and talking about various matters.

Discussing Amberle’s insecurities about possibly becoming the Queen Of Arborlon and Catania’s feelings for Bandon.

Amberle had been so happy at first when she heard about the blossoming relationship between Catania and Bandon. Devastated when she had heard what had happened to Bandon though and what that had done to the beginnings of her relationship with Bandon.

Amberle is pleased to see that she is incredibly optimistic though about saving Bandon.

Finding him and destroying The Dagda Moor, freeing Bandon once and for all.

It is something which both Amberle and Catania are certain that they will fight for.

Together.

 

Amberle and Catania had been talking for hours before something akin to an explosion sounded out and an earthquake rippled through the palace.

One thing was made pretty clear that night.

Magic and alcohol do not mix.

Ander had somehow managed to come up with something strong enough to get himself, Wil, Arion and even Allanon completely and utterly drunk.

He wasn't even sure where he'd found it but was happy at first to realize that it could finally succeed in getting Allanon drunk.

The results however, Ander had not anticipated.

He, himself ended up standing on the roof of part of the palace screaming out the lyrics to a random song with a lot less clothing on than he'd started with.

Arion had wheeled himself into a bush and had passed out there. The lightweight of the four men.

Wil, completely stark naked was streaking his way through the palace and the village of Arborlon screaming out who knows what whilst scarring the Elvin people for life.

Allanon had demolished and destroyed one entire segment of the palace with his magic.

It most certainly was a night that the people of Arborlon would not forget anytime soon.

 

Stood at the very spot in the woods that she had once been stood at what seems like an eternity ago, waiting to begin the race to become a member of the Chosen, Amberle smiles warmly at her Uncle Ander, who stands by her side.

“You look absolutely stunning.” He compliments her.

“Thank you.” Amberle beams happily, her smile a warm and happy one.

Facing the woods, yet this time for completely different circumstances than running The Gauntlet, there is a calm and welcoming breeze before the sound of the horn.

“Amberle.” Catania places the small bouquet of flowers into her hand.

As Amberle's head bridesmaid she stands behind her afterwards.

“Are you ready?” Ander grins at her as she takes his offered arm.

“I am.” Amberle replies confidently as their walk begins.  
Holding tightly to her uncle’s arm to keep herself from falling.

Similarly to how she did when he'd come to her side at the party, Amberle walks confidently through the woods with her Uncle Ander at her side.

With her father dead and gone. Amberle had selected her beloved uncle Ander to walk her down the aisle.

As her best friend, Catania had been selected to be Amberle’s head bridesmaid.

When she had decided this, a pang of sadness consumed her.

If she had been here, Amberle would have asked Eretria to be her bridesmaid too.

Yet she is still gone.

No where to be found.

Amberle forces herself to smile and forget that fact though.

Knowing for a fact that Eretria would probably kill her if she knew that Amberle was thinking about such things on her wedding day.

Which is why, remembering Eretria’s final words to her back at Safehold, Amberle pushes it from her mind.

Letting her smile light up again as she walks through the woods.

The people of Arborlon are lined up in an extremely similar fashion to the way they were on the day of The Gauntlet.

Yet this time, the path is coated in many rose petals.

The people are silent.

Staring at her as she walks past them all.

Watching as they beam and grin at her.

Hearing their whispered compliments about how she looks.

Her dress, her hair, every little thing about her.

Amberle and Ander stop outside the closed doors to The Sanctuary.

“Uncle Ander.” Amberle whispers to him then.

“Want last advice?” Ander enquires.

“Not at all just. Please don't let me trip over.” Amberle practically begs.

Chuckling, Ander tightens his grip on her arm.

“Don't worry. I won't let you fall.”

Silence falls as the large doors to The Sanctuary are opened.

Releasing an immediate warm, welcoming glow that had been trapped inside.

The Ellcrys stood at the very back in all its glory.

The leaves are deep red and healthy, the tree practically bursting with life and vitality.

It is so beautiful.

Yet, in Amberle's opinion, not even The Ellcrys compares to the beauty of Allanon, whom stands in front of The Ellcrys.

Waiting for her.

Beaming now from ear to ear, Amberle tightens her hold on her Uncle Ander’s arm as they begin to enter The Sanctuary.

Walking up the aisle of stone.

Passing the rows of people that continue on inside.

Yet, the only person in The Sanctuary that Allanon can see is Amberle.

His wife-to-be.

Dressed in the most perfect white lace dress.

The dress is shorter than most wedding gowns and doesn't have a train.

Amberle had never wanted a long wedding dress, worried that she could trip up on it for one and honestly, really long dresses had never been her thing.

Which is why the one she had selected was a perfect length.

The design, similar to the burgundy one she had worn at the party when she'd become a member of the Chosen yet white with intricate lace designs covering it.

On her feet are sensible white pumps and she wears the jewelry that she wears daily.

Except, she does wear the gorgeous silver earrings that she'd worn for the party as they are her favorite earrings.

Not caring for any fancy hairstyle, Amberle wears it down, her long brown curls cascading down her back and shoulders.

Allanon thinks she looks absolutely gorgeous.

It is a sight he shall treasure for the rest of his life.

Coming near to the end of the aisle, Amberle smiles at the people who stand on the final row.

Wil, Mag, Arion and Diana. Her family.

They return her smile with bright, warm grins of their own.

Even Arion gives his niece a somewhat smile as she walks by.

Finally at the end of the aisle, Ander, with the widest grin upon his face, releases Amberle's arm and places her hand in Allanon's.

Squeezing his hand tightly, Amberle instantly feels relaxed as she puts her other hand in his as well and stands in front of him.

His warm brown eyes fixated on her’s.

Mere moments after this a slow breeze rushes through The Sanctuary.

The leaves on The Ellcrys begin to rustle and a slight gust of wind appears seconds before a vision of none other than King Eventine himself appears before Amberle and Allanon.

Gasps immediately echo out from every single person stood in The Sanctuary.

Including the completely perplexed Allanon and Amberle.

Yet, ‘Eventine.’ Just gives them all a reassuring smile before gesturing for the shocked people of Arborlon to settle down.

“I know this may be alarming for you all, but please, do not fear me. I come in peace, thanks to the grace and kindness of The Ellcrys. Not even death will prevent me from marrying my one true best friend and my beloved granddaughter. The revived The Ellcrys has granted my soul permission to appear here to perform the ceremony. But first, let me just congratulated you my dear, Amberle, Wil Shannara, Allanon and my sons on saving The Four Lands from peril. I had faith that you would complete the task and you did. You will never know how much it means for me to see this. Arborlon at peace. It was a dream that has been for-filled thanks to you all and I will rest in peace knowing that my kingdom is in safe hands.” He beams at his people.

No one moves. Not a single word is spoken.

“Now. Shall we begin?” He clasps his hands together, as Amberle and Allanon both stare at him, their eyes misty.

Amberle has to force herself not to start crying.

She'd always wanted her grandfather to perform the wedding ceremony and somehow, by a miracle he is able to.

They can finally say goodbye to the great King Eventine.

“Allanon, my oldest and most dear friend. Whom I trusted explicitly until my last breath. Do you, take my granddaughter, the heir to the throne of Arborlon, Princess Amberle Elessedil to be your wife?” He turns to Allanon first.

“I do.” Allanon replies immediately, squeezing Amberle's hands tightly in his own.

“Amberle Elessedil, my dear, dear granddaughter, whom I love dearly and am confident shall be one of the greatest rulers Arborlon has ever seen when you are ready to take the crown. Do you take, Allanon, The last Druid of Paranor, to be your husband?” He smiles at her next.

“I do.” Amberle replies with a soft smile.

“Then, by the power invested by me and The Ellcrys, I now happily pronounce you both husband and wife.” Eventine declares.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Neither Amberle or Allanon need prompting to do that as even before Eventine has finished speaking they had been moving in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

Ander lets out a loud cheer for his niece and best friend, soon followed by the people of Arborlon who cheer and applaud for the newly weds.

Smiling down at them both, Eventine lets out a happy sigh.

“I couldn't be happier.” He tells them both when they finally break the kiss.

“I couldn't be prouder of you both.” He adds, staring at them both one last time.

Amberle and Allanon smile back at him, watching as Eventine fades away into the red leaves of The Ellcrys, floating up towards the great tree.

Tears of both happiness and somewhat sadness from that in their eyes, Allanon and Amberle choose to share another kiss before the people of Arborlon.

At peace.

Eventine is at peace and that? That was a prefect way for them to say goodbye

The people of Arborlon believe that.

Arion and Ander, who had been in tears almost the whole time believe that.

Amberle and Allanon most certainly believe that.

They have said goodbye to the great man that they had loved so much and now at this moment in time, everything feels right with the world.

Right with The Four Lands and right with Arborlon.

For Amberle and Allanon nothing could compare for what just occurred.

Their union before The Ellcrys and performed by one of the greatest King’s that has ever lived.

Peace and love fills the air.

The love between Amberle and Allanon for all to see.

In all the hundreds of years of his long life, Allanon has never felt happiness like he feels at this very moment.

Stood beneath The Ellcrys.

His wife in his arms.

For once, all is well.

 

The after party has got to be one of the biggest parties ever seen at Arborlon.

They have it situated, thankfully away from the part of the palace that Allanon destroyed in his drunken haze, outside on a large and beautiful field, spilling into the village of Arborlon.

At first there is a feast, before which Amberle tosses her bouquet into the crowd of people.

How Wil ended up catching it, both she and Allanon will never know.

Then came the speeches.

King Ander took an awful long time with his speech, which also ended up being his best man speech as well.

Telling the people embarrassing stories of Amberle when she was younger to the point where Amberle slipped him a note with the story Bremen had told her about Allanon blowing off his eyebrows across the table. 

Ander then spoke about how Aine would have been so proud of her, which Amberle found herself again, trying not to cry especially when Ander added about how proud he is of her and how she has become a remarkable woman and one day will become a great Queen when she is ready to assume the throne.

Even Arion had spoken a few words. His had been short and sweet but heartfelt.

He spoke about his love for his niece and how, despite everything he is just incredibly relived that she is happy and that he loves her very much and will support her whenever she needs him.

Amberle feels as if she's on cloud nine.

She shares her first dance with Allanon as his wife in the centre of it all, surrounded by those she loves and the people of Arborlon.

For the rest of the afternoon, she spends most of it being surrounded by people.

Being congratulated and asked so many questions Amberle is beginning to lose count of what she's been asked and what answers she's given out.

When she is finally allowed a moment of peace from the crowds, Amberle returns to Allanon.

They sit on perfect white chairs, Amberle half lying in Allanon's lap as they watch the world around them.

Her Uncle Arion, trying to create dance moves with his wheelchair around the dancing Wil and Mag is fun to watch.

Amberle practically screams out ‘finally.’ When she watches her Uncle Ander dance with Commander Tilton and kisses her at the end of it.

The only time they move from the chairs they are sat in are when they realize that Wil and Mag are missing from the crowds.

“Come on.” Allanon murmurs softly in her ear.

“Where?” Amberle glances up at him.

“To say goodbye.” He replies mysteriously.

“Say goodbye… What?” Amberle frowns, having not expected to hear those words.

“Wil is leaving Arborlon.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Having already prepared his horse before the wedding and packed their things, Wil leads his faithful companion across the woods with one hand, his other held in Mag’s.

This is it.

This is the day he leaves Arborlon and begins his own journey.

He will return to Safehold again first, to continue his search for the woman that he loves and will not stop until he finds something because there has to be something out there.

Then, it's on to Storlock where he and Mag will begin their quite, peaceful lives.

“Can we go to the beach first?” Mag asks excitedly, a faint sliver of hope to her voice.

“Of course!” Wil grins down at her.

He had promised Mag a beach and he will give her a beach.

He will take her there and let her collect as many seashells as she wants before returning to Safehold because, it's not just Eretria that he has to worry about now.

It's Mag because he is her guardian now and he is going to take that role he has been given very seriously.

“WIL!” He hears Amberle call his name from behind him.

Spinning around, Wil isn't even surprised to see Amberle and Allanon walking towards him.

“You didn't think you could just leave without saying goodbye, did you?” Allanon gives Wil a stern glare of disapproval.

“I thought it would be easier this way.” Wil admits with a wry smile.

“Wil, you can't just leave.” Amberle sighs.

“I need to Amberle. This…” He stares around him.

“This is your home. You are the third in line for the throne, Wil Shannara and we. We are your family. Wil, don't go.” Amberle protests.

“Amberle, this will never be my life. Ever. You, Allanon and your Uncle you have this place covered and you are going to be the best Queen the Four Lands has ever seen when you eventually take the crown and hell, I'll come back to see that. I promise and of course I'll visit. I think Mag would probably kill me if I didn't.” He glances down at Mag, who had gone to give Amberle a hug.

“We would come to Storlock to see you.” Allanon replies.

“I should've guessed that you were going to Storlock.” Amberle gives Wil a knowing sigh.

“That was my quest, Amberle. To make it to Storlock and to become a Healer. I'm going to do that. I'm going to make a life for Mag and I in Storlock and just you watch, I'm going to become the best Healer in The Four Lands.” Wil says with a light laugh.

“You know what. I hope you do. I hope you find peace and get everything you have ever wanted.” Amberle tells him, holding out her hand towards him.

“And I hope that you and Allanon are happy and enjoy your lives together here. Live in the moment and enjoy every bit of the peace we have secured for this city. For The Four Lands. I wish you both nothing but happiness I really do and I'm really going to miss you both but…” He trails off with a confident nod of his head.

“This is for the best.”

Neither say a word for a moment then because deep down, they know that Wil’s words are true.

That this is what should happen.

They will always care for one another and will never forget what has happened between them but now.

Now it is time for them to live their lives the way they want to live them.

“Alright, up you go.” Wil helps Mag onto the horse before turning to face Amberle and Allanon.

Raising his hand, Allanon shakes it firmly in farewell.

“You might have gotten me wrapped up in a suicidal quest Allanon but, for what it's worth. I am grateful to you, for showing me who I am. I'm sure we will meet again one day.” Wil states in farewell to Allanon.

“I sense that our journey has just begun.” Is the response Allanon gives Wil.

“You're explaining what that means to me later.” Amberle murmurs to her husband.

“I will explain it to the two of you now. The Dagda Moor is not gone and we know this a part of him lives on in Bandon and we must find, locate and destroy what is left of that creature whilst saving Bandon in the process. We know this but.” Allanon pauses, looking between Wil and Amberle.

“Their presence has stirred other evils.”

“Then let them come.” Wil nods determinedly in response.

“And we will put and end to them when they do.” Amberle's voice is stern with similar determination.

“But there's something I've got to do before any of this.” Wil admits after a moment.

Allanon and Amberle both immediately knowing what Wil is referring to.

“The efforts to search for Eretria are not about to end, Wil. We shall find her. Alive or dead we shall discover what happened to her.” Allanon states firmly.

“The mind reading thing? Still really annoying.” Wil sighs with a shake of his head.

“Seeing as I knew what you meant I doubt Allanon had to read your mind to see the truth. I will never give up on her, Wil.” Amberle adds after a moment.

“We won't.”

“I promised Eretria that I'd go back for her and I'm going to go back.” Wil declares firmly.

“Be careful.” Amberle moves to hug her best friend, one last time.

“I'll do my best.” He smiles down at her.

“Enjoy the rest of your wedding day. Congratulations, guys.” Wil beams at them both for a moment.

“Goodbye, Wil Ohmsford.” Amberle whispers as she takes his hand tightly in hers.

“Goodbye, Amberle Elessedil.” Wil nods in farewell, squeezing her hand once before turning to his horse, climbing upon it.

“Come on. Let's get out of here.” He whispers to Mag, who wraps her arms around him from behind as the ride away from Arborlon to return to Safehold.

To find Eretria…

“He's going to be okay, isn't he?” Amberle glances up at Allanon, whom has his arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“There is more to Wil Shannara than I believe any of us knows.” Allanon replies as they watch Wil and Mag disappear into the distance, towards the setting sun.

“I suppose we should go back.” Amberle sighs content with just standing here in the arms of her husband.

“I have better idea.” Allanon smirks before sweeping his wife up into his arms without warning.

Letting out a soft laugh, Amberle grins at him.

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Anywhere you want.” 

Amberle's mind only comes up with one solution as to where to go to enjoy the rest of their wedding day alone together.

Just her and her Allanon.

“I know the perfect place.”

 

Safehold…

 

Two Trolls drag the unwilling Eretria along.

She had put up the best fight of her life against them but more had arrived and had subdued her.

They'd kept her in a tightly locked cage for three weeks.

Three whole weeks.

Eretria had screamed out with all her mind to see if she could reconnect with Allanon's mind.

The magic of The Ellcrys had allowed that connection the first time and if The Ellcrys is still dead or regrowing, Eretria is afraid that it might not be allowing her to use that connection.

She'd thought about them every day.

Wil. Mag. Amberle. Allanon.

Praying that they made it back to Arborlon and are alive and well.

That they saved the word and defeated the Demons.

Saved that goddam tree.

Thinking of their names, their voices and faces like a constant mantra to keep her sane.

Until this day in which the Trolls had come for her.

Dragging her out of her cage.

After three weeks, Eretria is pretty much resigned to the fact that she's about to become Troll’s chow.

They drop her onto the muddy, dirty floor, Eretria scrambling to get to her feet.

Yet the Troll’s keep her on her knees.

More Trolls fill the room.

This is it. Eretria muses to herself.

They're going to kill her.

The Troll in front of her begins to remove its armour to reveal…

Eretria gasps, unable to believe what stands before her with her own two eyes.

“It's you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is thirteen minutes past three in the morning and I have finished volume one of my story! This has been a long, stressful quest that I have now completed thanks to the support of all you kind, wonderful people that have shown me nothing but kindness and support towards this story and for that I thank you so much because it means the whole world to me that people enjoyed this FanFiction. There will be a part two, of course and even a part three because I had my own ending planned and the original books was a trilogy of three so, look out of the sequel. Thank you all for your kind words. I would not have made it here without them. Thank you so much for all your support and kindness. 
> 
> Last but not least a special thank you has to go to swingrlm. I would not have made it this far without you constant encouragement and support. Thank you for putting up with me through this increadibly complex quest of a story, your kindness and comments have meant the world to me and there is no way I could've gotten though this without you.


End file.
